retour d'ennemis
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Buffy va devoir faire face au retour de certains anciens ennemis , qui risque de lui menait la vie dure et d'y perdre bien plus qu'elle n'a jamais perdue. Cette histoire inventée suit la fin de la 6éme saison avec quelques modifications du scénario d'origine, cette fic pourrait donc être la saison 7 .
1. L'amulette

**Je me sens rajeunir ou pas vraiment lol mais oui on va dire car c'est effectivement ma toute première fic ! à 5 jours près on peut dire que c'est mes 14ans d'année d'écriture que je vais fêter ^^**

 **j'ai adoré cette saga mais qui hélas est inachevée :( un gros projet, trop important je pense pour moi à l'époque mais qui avait beaucoup de potentiel...**

 **Bref, je la partage quand même en ligne car je ne peux qu'être fière de moi, de ce projet que j'avais tenté à l'époque et qui m'a ouvert des portes et des horizons, me conduisant à mon but ultime : Devenir un vrai auteur :)**

 **Je vous laisse avec Retour d'Ennemis !**

 **Bisous**

 **Lyly**

* * *

SAISON7: RETOUR D'ENNEMIS

Histoire Commencé le 10 avril 2002

Titre : Retour Ennemis

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Adresse : .

Recommandation : Certaines scènes risques de choquer les jeunes lecteurs donc je la recommande au plus avertit : 16 ans et +.

Résumé _:_ Buffy va devoir faire face au retour de certains anciens ennemis , qui risque de lui menait la vie dure et d'y perdre bien plus qu'elle n'a jamais perdue. Cette histoire inventée suit la fin de la 6éme saison avec quelques modifications du scénario d'origine, cette fic pourrait donc être la saison 7 .

 _Les infos que je connais sur la fin de cette saison sont pratiquement toutes vraies mais je n'ai pas la certitude sur quelques détails qui pourraient avoir une grande importance._

 _Exemples : Spike n'a plus sa puce à la fin de la saison 6 ( dans mon histoire) alors que normalement il l'aurait toujours._

 _Le démon Anyanka revient à Sunnydale alors que l'on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu (info trop vague sur la retransformation d'Anya en Anyanka, j'ai maintenant la certitude à 100% mais je ne sais pas si elle est morte ou en vie à la fin de la saison 6)._

 _Un personnage de Buffy a quitté définitivement la série (il s'agit de Tara la petite amie de Willow)._

 _Willow aurait perdu définitivement ses pouvoirs magiques (à cause de la magie noire)._

 _Dawn vit dans une famille d'adoption car sa sœur n'était pas apte a l'élevée._

Note de l'auteur **:Ses informations ont été basées sur des spoilers et je sais maintenant que la fin de la saison n'est pas la même que prévue (Spike n'est pas de retour à Sunnydale, a toujours sa puce et récupère son âme, Anya est toujours en vie et Dawn vit toujours avec Buffy.) Mais ayant déjà écrit cette fanfic bien avant de savoir cela, je n'ai en rien modifié mon histoire. Cependant, je ferais quand même référence aux événements passées après le départ de Spike et ce que lui même avait fait.**

C'est ma toute première fanfic alors essayer d'être sympa et de suivre la lecture car les chapitres sont peut-être longs mais ils m'ont demandés beaucoup de travail et risque de vous émouvoir ou vous choquez tout dépend les scènes. Donnez-moi votre avis et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, elles seront les bienvenues.

Personnages **:** Buffy, Spike, Willow, Alex, Dawn, Anya/Anyanka, Harmony, Drusilla et quelques personnages surprises au cours de certains chapitres.

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et ton toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.… mais seul le personnage d'Elena m'appartient.

 **Dédicace : Je dédie cette histoire à tout mes amis qui m'ont soutenus et ils se reconnaîtront : Pitchoune, Ma Muse d'Amusement, Angélique pour ces ptites lectures, Ma best friend …. Merci car grâce à vos idées, j'ai pu je le pense arriver à quelques choses de bien.**

* * *

Un jeune couple sort du Bronze la boîte branchée de Sunnydale.

-Eh ! Dis moi tu es nouveau ici ? Demanda la jeune fille par curiosité.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit le jeune homme en la dévisageant.

-Ah Bon, alors tu es en vacances chez des amis ?

-Non, je suis ici pour me faire un petit casse croûte ! Dit-il avec amusement avant de se transformer en vampire.

Il l'attrapa et commença à la mordre.

Tout à coup, une personne se profila dans l'ombre et s'exclama :

-Euh non, ça ne va pas du tout, « Casse croûte » !

Tu trouves pas que c'est démodé ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

-Quoi ? S'écria le vampire en lâchant sa proie.

-Ben ouais, d'habitude on dit « tiens, je vais me faire un petit amuse gueule ! » Lui expliqua t-elle ironiquement.

-Eh, La nana tu te prends pour qui ?

Tu vois pas qui je suis ? Demanda t-il avec fierté.

-Si tu es un vampire ! Répondit-elle avec de l'assurance.

Et le terme de nana ne me plaît pas, tu pourrais plutôt parler de Tueuse de vampires ! Déclara t-elle avec dédain.

-La tueuse ! Dit-il en faisant tomber sa victime.

-Eh dis-moi, tu as quel âge ? Parce que ton look, il date des années 60, moi à ta place j'aurais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vampire se jeta sur elle. Sans trop de difficultés elle le fit voltiger dans les airs. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle l'empoigna, sortit son pieu et lui enfonça dans le cœur.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille complètement tétanisée par la peur et l'aida à se relever.

-Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer ? Murmura t-elle.

-Non, c'est mon boulot ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Buffy ! Cria une jeune femme courant à leur rencontre.

-Willow ! Répondit la tueuse.

-Alors, c'était quoi ? Demanda son amie avec curiosité, en reprenant son souffle.

-Ben, juste un méchant pas beau complètement défiguré et un peu démodé ! Comme d'habitude.

On va vous raccompagner chez vous. Dit-elle à la jeune fille apeurée.

Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, une jeune fille cachée dans l'ombre les regarda et pensa :

- _Alors c'est toi Buffy, « La Tueuse de Vampire » !_

Chapitre1 : L'Amulette

De retour chez elle, Buffy se précipita dans sa chambre, déposa ses armes dans la malle et alla se doucher. Elle avait affronté beaucoup de vampires ce soir et une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle enfila un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur. Elle s'approcha d'une table et y chercha une brosse pour ses cheveux. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi longs qu'avant, ils avaient repoussé. Ils étaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules, mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée dans ses combats. Malgré cela, Buffy était une jeune femme très soignée et prenait autant de soin à ce qu'elle portait qu'aux armes qu'elle utilisait.

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin une brosse à cheveux, elle retrouva également une enveloppe. Elle posa sa main dessus avec hésitation et la saisit. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une sorte de petite puce. Mais il s'agissait que d'une simple puce électronique ! Buffy était de plus en plus mal au contact de celle-ci. Son cœur battait trop vite, cette puce la troublait tellement. Pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais aller lui parler. Lui conseilla son amie Willow Rosenberg.

-Hein ! S'écria Buffy en sortant de ses pensées.

Son amie la regarda dépitée.

-Willow, cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Demanda celle-ci embarrassée, tout en essayant de remettre la puce dans son enveloppe et de la cacher dans la poche de son jogging.

-Oui, bien assez pour voir ce que tu faisais ! Répondit-elle d'une voix où pointait un peu de colère.

-Tu comprends j'ai tué pas mal de vampires alors je me suis dit que…. Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer encore plus troublée.

Enfin voilà, je pense que … prendre une douche ne me ferait pas de…

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Willow l'interrompit.

-Pas de ça avec moi Buffy ! Cria son amie avec colère.

-Bon c'est vrai que je l'avais dans la main, mais je l'ai trouvée par hasard et je…Dit-elle avec tristesse et anxiété.

-Buffy, alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas reposée ? Demanda son amie quelque peu surprise.

-Je ne sais pas Willow, à chaque fois que je tombe dessus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser ! Avoua t-elle déstabilisée.

-Donc, ça te trouble ?

-Oui, mais ça ne devrait pas ! S'écria Buffy paniquée.

-Et pourtant ça te fait quelque chose.

-Y a de quoi ! Enfin, tu imagines Willow, c'est **SPIKE** !

D'ailleurs, on ne l'a même pas vu depuis plusieurs mois ,il doit avoir honte de ce qu'il a fait ! Déclara t-elle avec mépris.

-Ah bon, tu le crois vraiment ? L'interrogea son amie avec malice.

-Oui ! Affirma Buffy.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne patrouilles plus dans les cimetières ?

-Les vampires traînent plus au Bronze ses derniers temps ! Répondit Buffy avec hésitation, avant de se détourner de son amie.

Elle fit volte face et se dirigea près de Willow.

-Je pense que s'il me voit, il va… de toute façon, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Dit-elle avec insistance.

-Je croyais qu'il t'avait dit que c'était à toi de décider !

-Heu oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ? Enfin … si, qu'il a perdu la tête et que tout ce qu'il a pu-me dire ne m'a absolument pas touchée ! Répondit-elle avec fierté.

-Arrête de te contredire ! Répliqua Willow agacée.

Si ! ! ! Cela te fait quelque chose, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre !

Buffy n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Willow reprit de nouveau.

-Il t'aurait dit cela i ans j'aurais compris, que tu puisses lui rire au nez ou même que tu le frappe, mais maintenant, tout a changé, tu ne peux pas le nier !

Buffy, tu n'es pas indifférente à la déclaration de Spike !

-Oui c'est vrai ! Avoua Buffy avec sincérité.

Mais si je me trompe et qu'il change ? Demanda Buffy en prise au doute.

-Tu crois réellement qu'il le pourrait ?

Buffy ne lui répondit pas et évita son regard.

-Moi je sure que non. **Buffy** , il t'a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il tenait à toi sincèrement. Enfin, au début ont à tous cru qu'il était obsédé par toi parce qu'il ne pouvait plus te tuer mais, il nous a prouvé le contraire, et ce qu'il a fait là devrait te faire comprendre qu'il veut vraiment refouler son côté démoniaque ! Lui dit Willow.

-Ouais, c'est vrai mais, … Répondit-elle avec incertitude.

-Vas lui parler ! Insista Willow.

Tu le fais souffrir et tu te fais souffrir inutilement !

On ne t'a jamais jugée sur cela, si tu crois qu'il peut te rendre heureuse alors ne laisse pas filer cette chance !

Je sais ce que c'est et…. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, ce que j'ai fait à Tara, si je n'avais été aussi stupide et égoïste, elle ne serait peut-être pas….

Willow n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'effondra.

Buffy se précipita vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras, elle savait que Willow culpabilisait énormément depuis la mort de Tara et que son amie ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré. C'était l'une des rares fois que Willow se laissait aller et Buffy la comprenait parfaitement, elle était comme elle et ne laissait jamais échapper une quelconque détresse. D'ailleurs, elle leur avait bien caché l'année dernière à quel point elle était malheureuse d'avoir été ramenée à la vie, sauf à Spike, il était devenu son confident et quand les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuses entre eux, cela ne l'avait guère dérangé, elle s'était servit de lui mais maintenant tout avait changé, Willow avait raison et elle le savait.

Son amie se redressa, essuya ses larmes en s'excusant et se leva.

Buffy sentit déjà que Willow allait mieux, et elle la raccompagna à la porte quand Willow lui rappela avec autorité :

-Buffy, n'oublies pas demain, on a les inventaires à faire !

A cet instant Buffy comprit que sa meilleure amie avait reprit le dessus et elle lui répondit avec le sourire :

-Oui Willow, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais à l'heure !

-Non mais, je dis çà parce que je te connais, alors à demain et surtout soit à l'heure ! Insista Willow.

Une fois son amie partit, Buffy referma la porte et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle se coucha sur son lit, mais ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Willow et donc à Spike. Spike… rien que d'avoir prononcé son nom elle se sentait bizarre.

Il lui avait déjà fait une déclaration, des plus étrange d'ailleurs, il l'avait enchaîné et lui avait avoué son amour, mais cela l'avait horrifié. Et de vouloir tuer Drusilla pour elle, était vraiment pathétique. Mais il y avait eu d'autres choses encore :

Spike avait fait construire un robot à son image pour satisfaire ses besoins libidineux, elle ne lui en voulait pas car lorsqu'il avait été capturé par Gloria, il n'avait rien dit pour Dawn et cela l'avait troublée, elle avait même dit qu'elle n'oublierait jamais et elle n'avait pas oubliée.

Mais la chose la plus troublante qu'il est faite, s'était passé il y a quelques mois et depuis, Buffy se posait des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle revoyait sans cesse cette scène dans sa tête: Spike était venu la voir avant le combat final contre Rack, il était venu lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, dans la soirée il l'avait retrouvé près des décombres de l'ancien empire de Rack, mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait lui dire…

-Tu n'as pas eut trop de mal à te débarrasser de Rack ? Demanda Spike.

Elle se retourna dans sa direction et lui dit avec certitude :

-Non, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me prévenir que tu ne pouvais pas venir, ils étaient humains et tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour m'aider.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je ne suis pas venu Buffy. Lui assura t-il.

Buffy le regarda avec étonnement et il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Spike ne soit pas stupide, tu n'aurais rien pu faire là bas à part te tordre de douleur ! Répondit-elle franchement.

-Ce n'est pas cette raison là qui m'a empêché de venir ! Insista t-il.

-Oh, je t'en pris, qu'elle pourrait être la raison de ton absence à part….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Spike lui dit :

-Toi ! !

-Spike, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, enfin plus maintenant, je me suis servit de toi et j'en suis désolée, mais c'est finit, je ne ferais plus la même erreur maintenant ! Lui expliqua Buffy.

-Une erreur ! Répéta t-il avec tristesse.

Ouais, l'erreur que je sois un monstre surtout ! Ironisa-t-il.

-Non tu sais que ce n'est pas ça la raison, alors arrêtes ! S'écria Buffy avec énervement.

Spike se dirigea vers la sortie quand il demanda :

-Et si j'avais été humain, ça n'aurait rien changé ?

-Non, enfin là n'est pas la question Spike ! Lui s'exclama t-elle d'une voix agacée.

-Tu sais où est le problème, ce n'est pas que je sois humain ou un monstre. Le problème, c'est que tu crois que je t'aime parce que cette puce qui est dans ma tête m'empêche de faire du mal, et tu penses que ma haine pour toi s'est changée en obsession ,mais ce n'est pas ça ! Lui déclara Spike sincèrement.

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Moi je sais ce que ressens quand je te vois, à quel point j'aimerais que rien ne se passe mais c'est comme ça, je suis fou de toi, et même si je donnais ma vie pour toi, tu ne m'aimerais toujours pas, tu me trouverais pathétique. Affirma t-il tristement.

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa veste et la tendit à Buffy.

-Qu'est que c'est ? Lui demanda Buffy sur ton étonné en la prenant.

-La raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Répondit Spike avec douleur.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une minuscule puce.

-Tu vois Buffy, maintenant tu n'as plus de raison de ne pas me tuer !

Elle ne dit rien et le fixa avec étonnement.

-Alors tu vois, le Spike que tu as toujours détesté est de retour ! S'écria t-il avec ironie.

Mais malgré ce que tu penses, j'ai changé, et si tu crois que je me suis fait enlever cette puce pour pouvoir redevenir mauvais, tu trompes, je n'arriverais plus jamais à redevenir un monstre, même si je me forçais. Tu as bouleversé mon existence, je n'ai jamais été plus sincère que maintenant mais peut-être que cela ne changera rien, je serais sans doute toujours un tueur, un monstre à tes yeux.

Tu sais que je suis redevenu comme avant maintenant, et que si tu as un doute sur quoi que se soit, tue-moi, au moins après ça, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre.

 **Je le mérite bien après ce que je t'ai fait avant mon départ en Afrique, je me suis comporté comme un vrai monstre et le mot est faible, mais même si tu me pardonnais cette acte horrible moi je ne le pourrais jamais et toute les excuses que j'arriverais à me trouver ni changerai absolument rien, mais ce n'est pas pour te parler de cela que je suis venu ce soir, je veux tout ça cesse une bonne fois pour toute.**

Seulement, c'est à toi de décider, je ne ferais rien tant que tu n'auras pas fait un choix, et si tu décides de me laisser en vie je partirai, pour moi se sera une preuve que tu as confiance même si tu ne m'aimes pas.

Sache que la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'est arrivé dans ma longue vie c'est toi !

Tu m'as montré à quel point on peut être heureux même si l'amour n'a jamais été réciproque, et même si je dois mourir de ta main, ça n'aurai rien changé.

C'est à toi de choisir Buffy, tu sais où je suis, alors prends ton temps mais quelque soit ta décision, je ne t'en voudrais jamais !

Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'amour et disparut dans la nuit.

Voilà ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit, depuis Buffy doutait au début elle était prête à le tuer mais quand elle avait comprit qu'il ne ferait rien, elle avait changé d'avis car, si elle le tuait qu'est que cela changerait ? Rien !

 **Non !** Beaucoup de choses au contraire, elle ne réussirait pas le tuer, enfin plus maintenant même si elle aurait pu se donner des milliers de raisons de le faire, elle s'en serait voulu.

Pourtant malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'était Spike autrefois, un vampire des plus sanguinaires !

Il avait été le compagnon de Drusilla pendant prés d'un siècle, avec elle il avait fait tellement de mal que du jour au lendemain devenir inoffensif l'avait sûrement perturbé. C'est pour cela qu'au début elle ne le croyait pas et lui avait empêché l'entrée de sa maison de crainte qu'il ne fasse du mal à sa famille comme ce que lui avait fait Angel quand il était redevenu Angélus.

Car même s'il n'avait plus la possibilité de faire du mal aux humains, il n'avait pas d'âme et donc avait gardé ses instincts démoniaques.

Mais sa relation avec Spike avait évolué, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée il y a 2ans,s'était différent de ses anciennes relations passées, il lui avait tant donné, son amour, son soutien, sa confiance, sa loyauté mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien donnée en retour sauf son corps. Seulement, elle était tellement perdue depuis sa résurrection, qu'elle voulait retrouver un sens à sa vie et se rapprocher de lui n'avait pas été la meilleure des choses à faire.

Avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas juste avec lui ni d'ailleurs avec elle-même. Elle l'avait quittée mais s'en sentait toujours proche, elle avait toujours confiance et en cas de problème elle savait vers qui se tourner.

Mais maintenant il lui offrait sa vie, il souffrait et voulait que cela cesse, elle le comprenait car c'était de sa faute si de telles conséquences se produisaient. Donner sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un qu'on aime oui !

Mais disparaître de la vie de cette personne pour ne plus la déranger, n'était pas la meilleure solution, c'était même invraisemblable !

Elle avait doutée mais aujourd'hui, elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir le tuer mais, si elle ne le tuait pas il lui avait dit qu'il partirait et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle ne voulait pas le tuer mais ne voulait qu'il parte.

Ce sentiment l'a rongé depuis plusieurs semaines et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle s'endormit sur ce doute et ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin.

Quand Buffy se réveilla, il était à peine 7h, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière. Elle se préoccupait pas uniquement de la déclaration de Spike même si c'était l'une des choses qui la contrariée le plus, il y avait aussi le problème des dettes, Buffy était maintenant obligée de vendre sa maison mais elle n'avait pas encore eut le courage de le faire. Sa maison représentait une grande importance à ses yeux ainsi qu'à ceux de Dawn, elles s'étaient même disputées car sa petite sœur ne souhaitait pas qu'elle vende la maison de leur mère, même si Dawn n'y vivait plus, elle ne voulait qu'un étranger y habite.

Buffy se leva, alla se préparer et téléphona chez Willow, elle ne vivait plus dans sa chambre de l'université puisqu'elle et Buffy s'occupaient maintenant de la boutique de Magie, Buffy lui avait proposée de venir habiter avec elle mais sa meilleure amie préférait vivre seule, elle voulait se retrouver, et ne voulait pas de son aide car elle regrettait le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle. Willow s'était donc recherchée un appartement. Elle avait abandonnée ses études et avait rompue ses liens avec ses parents car ils en voulaient à Willow d'avoir arrêtée ses études pour un travail qu'ils trouvaient des plus méprisables. Willow s'était fâchée et malgré les conseils de Buffy, elle ne voulait plus les revoir pour elle, sa vraie famille s'était le Scooby Gang maintenant.

Willow se précipita sur le téléphone car il était très tôt et l'immeuble où elle logeait pour le moment ne supporté pas beaucoup le bruit.

-Buffy ! S'écria Willow.

-Oui Willow c'est moi, je suis désolée de t'appeler si tôt mais j'étais réveillée et je pensais que toi aussi tu l'étais ! Se justifia t-elle quelque peu embarrassée.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me connais je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil. Affirma sa meilleure amie.

-Bon si tu le dis, en fait je t'appelle pour te dire…..

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Willow la termina :

-Que tu seras en retard cet après-midi.

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'agence immobilière. Expliqua Buffy.

-Donc tu t'es décidée à la vendre ?

-Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à le faire mais je n'ai plus le choix.

Dawn va m'en vouloir mais je ne pouvait pas faire autrement, tu comprends Willow ? Demanda son amie attristée.

-Bien sur Buffy, Dawn comprendra même si elle saura en colère au début cela lui passera et ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai là pour vous calmer ! La rassura t-elle avec joie.

-Merci Willow, je te retrouve à la boutique dés que possible.

-Bien, mais prends ton temps, ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire alors ne te soucie pas de la boutique. Conseilla Willow.

-Oui, je te remercie encore beaucoup Willow, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ou Alex ! Avoua Buffy sincèrement.

-Les amis ça serrent à cela !

-En fait comment va Alex ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne l'ai pas revue souvent ses derniers temps et je crois surtout qu'il lui faut du temps pour oublier et pardonner. Répondit son amie avec peine.

-Oui, je le pense moi aussi et j'aimerai l'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Il ne veut pas d'aide Buffy et je le comprends parfaitement. Quand il le voudra, il nous le fera savoir mais en attendant, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, c'est d'attendre sa décision. Déclara Willow avec conviction.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Willow. Bon je dois te laisser, il faut que je me prépare.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure Buffy et n'oublies pas que tu peux prendre tout le temps nécessaire .

-Oui Willow, je sais ! Répondit Buffy sur un ton un peu agacé.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Buffy se précipita dans sa chambre et fila dans la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce et s'habilla.

Elle portait une magnifique jupe longue de couleur verte claire qui était parfaitement assortit à son petit haut décolleté surmonté par de fines bretelles de couleur jaune pâle. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux avec une simple barrette mais même avec uniquement cela elle paraissait très distinguée pour une jeune femme de son âge.

Elle descendit les escaliers et en chemin récupéra son petit gilet blanc qu'elle enfila avant de sortir de chez elle.

Au même instant dans un immeuble abandonné de Sunnydale, Un démon parlant une langue bizarre se préparait à un rituel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre démon apparut et il tenait un coussin sur lequel était déposé un étrange médaillon qui s'illumina quand le démon prononça les seules paroles que l'on pouvait comprendre dans ce langage incompréhensible « Ramener la sorcière, pour pouvoir tuer la Tueuse ! »

Willow était arrivée devant la boutique de magie quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et l'entraîna dans la ruelle derrière.

La personne retira sa main de la bouche de Willow et la plaqua contre le mur.

Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche et le déposa sur la gorge de Willow pour la menacer. Il faisait sombre dans la ruelle même s'il était 8h30.

La personne se rapprocha de Willow et son visage parut plus claire, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns très longs, elle devait avoir environ le même âge que Willow, mais sa force physique surpassée de loin celle de la jeune femme.

Willow n'avait même pas réussit à faire un seul mouvement et savait que de réessayer serait inutile. Elle était très effrayée et se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire sans l'aide inopinée de Buffy !

Buffy quant à elle venait d'arriver à l'agence, la secrétaire lui avait dit de patienter quelques instants car elle devait joindre Mme Claryssa Howard la personne qui s'occupait de la vente des maisons.

Après 2h d'attente, Mme Howard entra dans le bâtiment et proposa à Buffy de la suivre.

-Mademoiselle Buffy Summers je présume ?

-Oui, je suis bien Buffy Summers. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Donc Mlle Summers, vous souhaitez vendre la maison qui appartenait à ma mère Mme Joyce Summers ? Dit-elle en feuilletant le dossier sur Buffy.

-Oui, c'est exact, et j'aimerai savoir les démarches à suivre pour me permettre de trouver des acheteurs. Expliqua Buffy.

-Voilà pourquoi, vous avez pensez à notre agence ! Renchérit Mme Howard.

-Oui, ma mère avait fait appelle à vous pour lui trouver une maison, j'ai donc pensée que vous pourriez en faire de même pour la revendre.

-Nous le pouvons Mlle Summers, mais je ne pense pas que cela puisses se faire avant quelques semaines, voir quelques mois, vous comprenez, vous n'êtes pas la seule personne à vouloir vendre sa maison, ses derniers temps, beaucoup de personnes nous on sollicités et d'ailleurs…

Buffy n'avait pratiquement pas écoutée la conversation de Mme Howard, tout ce qu'elle avait comprit, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait pas vendre la maison tout de suite mais le problème c'est qu'elle était couverte de dettes et ses créanciers exigés un paiement sous 1 mois sinon, elle aurait des ennuis, elle en avait déjà eut, la garde de Dawn lui avait été retirée parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus subvenir à ses besoins et le seul moyen qu'elle avait de la récupérer, c'était de retrouver une stabilité financière si telle était le cas, elle pourrait redevenir la tutrice légale de Dawn seulement à cette condition. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas vendre sa maison pour le moment. Que faire ?

Buffy ne savait pas et la tristesse commençait à l'envahir.

-Melle Summers, vous sentez-vous mal ? Demanda Mme Howard.

A cet instant, Buffy sortit de ses pensées et se redressa sur sa chaise l'air un peu gêné.

-Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, excusez-moi. Dit-elle embarrassée.

-Je comprends votre réaction Mlle Summers, et sachant que votre situation financière est désastreuse, je pense pouvoir trouver un acheteur d'ici une à deux semaines. Assura t-elle avec le sourire.

Tout à coup, Buffy se sentit pleine d'espoir, elle sentait que les choses allaient enfin pouvoir s'arranger.

-Vous voyez, il se trouve que j'ai un de mes amis qui souhaite venir vivre dans notre ville, je vous préviendrai lorsque cette personne m'aura contactée.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup Mme Howard. Déclara Buffy enthousiaste.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et lui serra la main.

-Sachez tout de même Mlle Summers que j'avais une grande estime pour votre mère. Avoua Claryssa.

-Oui, je le sais bien, merci encore Mme Howard. Répondit-elle avec joie.

Lorsque Buffy quitta la pièce son cœur était soulagée et cette fois ci, rien ne pouvait gâcher sa journée.

Au même moment, Willow se débattait, elle était toujours menacée par cette mystérieuse étrangère, dans la situation où elle se trouvait, elle aurait bien aimée pouvoir utiliser sa magie malheureusement elle n'en avait plus.

Le couteau se rapprocha de plus en plus de la gorge de Willow quand son agresseur s'écria :

-Où se trouve Buffy Summers ?

Sous le choc, Willow ne sut pas quoi répondre, ce qui énerva beaucoup la jeune étrangère.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre mais je sais que tu l'as connaît, d'ailleurs tu te trouvais bien en sa compagnie hier soir ! Affirma t-elle sur un ton agacée.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? L'interrogea Willow d'une petite voix faible mais sévère.

-Tu devrais le savoir maudite sorcière ! Cria la jeune femme de plus en plus en colère.

-Mais je ne suis plus une sorcière. Assura t-elle surprise.

-Quoi ?!

Tu n'es donc pas la puissante sorcière qui pratique la magie noire à Sunnydale ?

-Non je ne le suis pas, mais si vous croyez pouvoir battre Buffy, c'est que vous ne savez qui elle est. Répondit Willow avec fierté.

-Si, elle est la tueuse ! Déclara t-elle avec dédain.

A ces mots, elle lâcha Willow et lui présenta ses excuses.

-Hein ? !

-Je suis désolée, tu n'es pas celle que je croyais pardon je me suis trompée à ton sujet. Dit la jeune femme tristement.

-Non ce n'est pas grave, je croyais que tu voulais faire du mal à Buffy ! La rassura gentiment Willow.

-Pas vraiment, je suis ici pour m'entretenir avec elle. Avoua t-elle.

Peux tu me faire rencontrer la tueuse ?

-Oui je pense mais tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus à elle aussi ? La questionna Willow avec malice.

A cet instant, la jeune étrangère baissa les yeux avec regret.

-Non, je plaisantais ! Ajouta Willow avec le sourire.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le lui rendit.

-Mais pour te présentée à Buffy, il faut bien que je sache ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Elena et si je veux parler à ton amie la tueuse, c'est parce que de grandes choses vont se produirent ici si elle n'intervient pas à temps. Affirma Elena sur un ton grave qui ne laissé rien présager de bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Willow et Elena se trouvaient dans le « Magic Box ».

Willow proposa à Elena de s'asseoir et lui demanda si elle souhaitait boire quelques choses en attendant l'arrivée de Buffy, elle lui répondit que non mais la remercia.

Willow se mit donc à faire l'inventaire.

Vers 15h, Buffy pénétra dans la boutique le sourire aux lèvres mais qui fut de courte durée quand elle regarda la mine attristée de son amie.

-Willow, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Buffy inquiète.

-Rien pour l'instant, mais je te présente El….

Willow n'eut pas le temps de lui parlée qu'Elena se précipita vers Buffy et lui dit :

-Bonjour à toi Buffy Summers, je me nomme Elena et je suis la nouvelle Tueuse de vampire !

A cet instant, Willow et Buffy fixèrent Elena avec étonnement.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais la tueuse ! S'écria Willow surprise.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je devais d'abord m'entretenir à Buffy ceux sont les règles à suivre pour des élues. Répondit Elena embarrassée.

-Les règles ?! S'exclama Buffy étonnée.

-Oui, les règles que nous enseignent chaque observateur à la tueuse ! Lui dit Elena.

-Giles ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ? Demanda Willow.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu veux parler de Rupert Giles ?

-Oui ! S'écria Buffy.

-Alors tu n'es pas au courant ? Lui demanda la jeune Tueuse embarrassée.

-Au courant de quoi ? La questionna Buffy énervée.

Qu'est -il arrivé à Giles ? Demanda t-elle avec tristesse.

-Il a été enlevé par des vampires, ainsi que mon observateur et bien d'autres encore ! Lui répondit Elena avec chagrin.

-Quoi, **NON !** S'écria Buffy en s'effondrant à terre.

-Je suis désolée, je croyais que tu étais au courant. Avoua Elena pour soulager sa peine.

-Quand ? Cria Buffy toujours déconcertée mais plus en colère que j'avais.

-I semaines à Londres lors du congres annuel des observateurs.

-Qui ? Hurla t-elle de plus en plus en agressive.

-Des vampires mais on ne sait pas qui ils sont .

-Très bien ! Dit la Tueuse en se relevant.

Que fais- tu ici ? Demanda Buffy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis venue t'aider pour que l'apocalypse ne se produise pas .

-Génial ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eut une apocalypse ?

Trois mois, je crois ça commencée à me manquer ! S'écria Buffy avec ironie.

-Buffy ! ! Dit Willow peinée.

Buffy se rapprocha vers Elena et lui demanda sarcastiquement :

-Alors quel est ce grand danger qui me guette ?

-Une amulette ! Répondit Elena.

-Quoi ?! Rien que pour ça ! Déclara la jeune femme ironiquement.

-Ce n'est pas une amulette ordinaire, elle a le pouvoir de te détruire ! Avoua la jeune Tueuse.

-Donc cette amulette peut entraîner la fin des élues !

-Non, uniquement la tienne ! Affirma Elena.

Buffy resta bouche bée, et ne dit rien. Seule Willow laissa échappée un « Au mon dieu ! »

Personne ne parla.

Quand à Buffy, elle quitta la pièce sans dire un seul mot, elle alla dans la salle d'entraînement et commença à faire quelques mouvement de bases. Willow ne dit rien, elle savait qu'il fallait un peu de temps à sa meilleure amie pour affronter la situation. Elle retourna donc à ses occupations et attendit le retour de Buffy patiemment. Elena allait se diriger vers la salle, quand Willow lui saisit le bras et lui demanda d'attendre. La jeune Tueuse accepta sa volonté puis alla se rasseoir. Buffy ne sortit de la pièce qu'une heure et demi après, les paroles qu'avaient prononcer Elena l'avaient bouleversée.

-Donc, les ennuis sont encore pour Buffy ! S'écria t-elle avec ironie et colère.

-Buffy tu ne devrais pas… Essaya Willow de calmer son amie, mais les mots lui manquaient.

Buffy lui lança un regard noir puis Willow baissa son visage attristé et ne dit plus rien.

-Alors que dois- je faire pour empêcher ma mort cette fois ci ? Demanda Buffy toujours sarcastique.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ! Dit Elena un peu peinée.

-Très bien, tu viens ici m'annoncer qu'on veut me tuer, me dire que je dois tout stopper sinon c'est l'apocalypse et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire ! Déclara Buffy avec énervement.

Pour une nouvelle Tueuse il faut que je te félicite ! Ajouta t-elle avec moquerie.

Alors merci de venir me gâcher ma journée, tu ferais mieux de partir, on se débrouillera seule, on a l'habitude ! Ordonna la jeune femme plus énervée que jamais.

Buffy tourna les talons et était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Elena ajouta :

-Il possède l'amulette mais moi je détiens le parchemin !

Buffy fit volte face et regarda Elena, Willow en fit de même.

-Un parchemin ! ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ? Demanda Buffy sur un ton plus calme.

-Le problème, c'est que personne n'a jamais réussit à le déchiffrer, seule l'amulette en a le pouvoir ! Lui assura t-elle avec tristesse.

-Amulette que l'on a pas, mais si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début, on pourrait savoir le lien de l'amulette avec celui de la disparition des observateurs ! Lui dit alors Buffy avec sérénité.

-Je pense que tu as raison, je vais tout vous raconter même si certains événements n'ont pas encore de signification précise à tout cela !

-Ce n'est pas grave, Buffy pourra demander au conseil, elle peut être très persuasive avec eux ! Dit alors Willow en jetant un regard malicieux à Buffy qui le lui rendit.

-Mais c'est là tout le problème, il n'existe plus de conseil ! S'exclama Elena étonnée.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Buffy et Willow en même temps.

-Il n'y a plus de conseil ! Répéta Buffy surprise.

-Oui , quelqu'un a retrouvé l'amulette et veut l'utiliser contre toi.

C'était écrit dans le manuscrit et si de telles conséquences se produisaient, le conseil devait disparaître, faire comme si cela n'avait jamais été créée, et donc abandonner les élues ainsi que chacun de leurs observateurs. Déclara t-elle avec mélancolie.

-Bon boulot alors quand tout va mal, on plie bagage, on oublie tout et on rentre tranquillement chez soi ! Dit Buffy avec dédain.

-Non, ce n'est pas si simple normalement aucune Tueuse n'est jamais revenue à la vie autant que toi et donc cela devait permettre un jour ou l'autre au démon de récupérer l'amulette perdue protégée par l'essence vitale de l'élue !

-Donc la mienne ?

-Non, quand tu es morte, ton essence a permit à une autre Tueuse d'apparaître, chaque Tueuse à son essence, et quand l'élue meurt une partie de l'essence s'insuffle à une autre élue seulement, tu n'es morte que quelques secondes donc ton essence est toujours là, mais c'est à cause de Faith que l'amulette a put être trouvée par le démon. Expliqua Elena avec honnêteté.

- **Faith ! ! Faith est morte !** S'écria Buffy étonnée.

-Non, elle a simplement était blessée mortellement en prison et elle n'a reprit connaissance que 2 semaines après, tout le monde croyait qu'elle allait mourir mais elle s'est réveillée. Confia la jeune Tueuse.

-Donc c'est pour cette raison que tu es la nouvelle Tueuse ! Affirma Willow.

-Faith ! Murmura Buffy.

A cet instant, elle se sentait plus proche d'elle d'une certaine manière, elles avaient toutes deux connues l'expérience de la mort, un lien de plus les unissaient maintenant même si Faith n'était qu'un souvenir, un mauvais souvenir d'ailleurs, Buffy chassa cette image négative de sa tête et se tourna vers Elena.

Elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait de la disparition des observateurs, de sa poursuite contre les vampires et les démons ou plus particulièrement de leur maître, elle ne savait qui il était mais savait que son intelligence surpassée de loin celle ses congénères.

Pour que des démons s'allient à des vampires, cette personne devait avoir une force non pas physique mais un esprit démoniaque très puissant.

Jamais elle n'avait eut à faire à un vampire si puissant, si bien que lorsqu'elle avait retrouvée le parchemin, elle s'était enfuie loin d'eux pendant un temps puis avait apprit quelques jours auparavant qu'ils étaient en route pour Sunnydale, elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche d'une puissante sorcière qui pouvait les aider à faire fonctionner l'amulette. Elena avait apprit que Willow faisait de la magie et il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles elle pratiquée la magie Noire, voilà pourquoi elle s'était attaquée à Willow croyant que celle-ci était une complice des démons, elle pensait que Willow voulait piéger Buffy et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait voulue la tuer.

Lorsque Elena eut finit de tout raconter, il faisait nuit.

-Mais ce parchemin date de longtemps? Demanda Buffy.

-Je ne sais pas…je sais juste qu'il n'est nullement déchiffrable sans l'amulette. Répondit Elena indécise.

-Mais tu sais, je suis experte dans le domaine de l'impossible ! Avoua fièrement et malicieusement Willow.

-C'est vrai Elena, Willow est la championne pour ce genre de défi ! Ajouta Buffy avec le sourire.

-Mais j'aurai peut être besoin d'aide.

-Tu auras toute l'aide possible Willow ! Lui assura sa meilleure amie.

Je vais appeler Alex, il pourra nous être utile pour t'aider dans tes recherches. Ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

-Oui mais j'aurai sûrement besoin de l'aide d'une autre personne ! Dit alors Willow malicieusement à Buffy.

Buffy se retourna dans la direction de Willow, elle ne comprenait pas ce que son amie venait de lui dire, elle la regarda avec un regard interrogateur et s'écria :

-Une autre personne ?!

Je ne vois pas qui pourrai te venir en aide dans tes recherches ?!

Tu sais bien Willow que je ne suis pas une experte dans les bouquins ! Lui dit Buffy surprise.

-Oui, mais tu sais aussi que je ne connais pas toutes les langues anciennes et tu connais quelqu'un qui aurait sans doute plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. Il se trouve d'ailleurs que cette personne étant beaucoup plus vieille que moi je pense qu'elle pourra nous être utile. Affirma t-elle avec le sourire.

A cet instant, Buffy regarda Willow avec supplication car elle savait de qui parlait son amie.

-Euh, Willow tu crois vraiment ? Demanda Buffy avec hésitation et malaise.

-Oui Buffy, je le pense vraiment !

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment ! Tenta la jeune femme de la dissuader d'une voix embarrassée.

-Mais c'est un cas de force majeur Buffy ! S'écria son amie.

-Mais….

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer que Elena la coupa et s'écria avec autorité :

-On a besoin de toute l'aide possible, si ton ami peut nous aider va le chercher !

Tu dois prendre très au sérieux ce que je t'ai dit !

-Bon si c'est toi qui me le demande je veux bien allée le chercher. Dit-elle d'un ton résigné.

Elle quitta la pièce et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Willow toute souriante qui savait qu'elle avait gagnée.

Buffy se dirigea donc vers le cimetière, vers le seul lieu qu'elle redoutait d'aller depuis quelques semaines : La crypte de Spike.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la crypte Buffy hésitait, à chaque pas, elle voulait faire demi-tour, elle se disait qu'elle expliquerait aux autres que Spike n'était pas là, mais elle savait aussi que Willow ne serait pas dupe.

Buffy allait ouvrir la porte, de sa main hésitante elle saisit la poignée puis se rétracta, elle allait se retourner pour repartir quand une voix derrière se fit entendre.

-Tu ne vas pas te décider à entrer Buffy ? Lui demanda la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Buffy sentit son cœur accélérer à une vitesse inimaginable, elle n'osait pas se retourner de crainte de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Elle savait qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle aurait reconnue cette voix entre mille, la voix de Spike. Finalement elle se retourna mais n'osa pas le regarder.

-Spike ! S'écria Buffy d'une voix hésitante.

Je….Cela fais longtemps que tu es…

Buffy ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, elle était trop troublée et embarrassée.

-Là ! Termina Spike.

Non, mais toi que fais tu ici, tu me cherchais ?

-Non, enfin si, je te cherchais ! Lui répondit Buffy avec confusion.

-Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans tout tes états, je voulais juste savoir si tu me cherchais ou si tu patrouillais !

Si tu me cherchais c'est que tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda Spike.

Buffy était de plus en plus mal et elle sentait que si elle lui répondait tout changerai, elle préféra ne rien dire.

-Bon j'ai compris ! Déclara Spike d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

Content de t'avoir revu! Dit-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Alors que Spike allait entrer dans sa crypte, Buffy s'écria :

-Non Spike attends !

Spike se retourna l'air surpris.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Avoua t-elle embarrassée.

A ces mots, Spike se rapprocha de Buffy et s'écria :

-Tu as besoin de mon aide ?!

-Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Lui confirma Buffy en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des choses étranges se passent et tu nous sera très utile !

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Spike.

-Parce que tu as plus d'expérience que nous, tu connais plus de choses que Willow et elle m'a demandée de venir te chercher.

-Donc c'est elle qui te l'as demandée.

Tu n'étais pas là pour me parler ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, je n'ai rien décidée, Spike ! Tu crois que c'est facile, tu te montres un soir comme ça et c'est à moi de choisir ! Déclara Buffy bouleversée.

-Ouais! Dit-il en rallumant la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Mais ce n'est pas si simple au contraire c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça !

Tu ne te rends absolument pas compte des conséquences que cela aura ! Affirma t-elle avec certitude.

-Si, mais on dirait que tu ne sais pas à quel point je souffre ! S'écria Spike en laissant tomber sa clope .

-Bien sûr que si, je sais à quel point je te fais souffrir, et j'en suis désolée Spike ! Assura la jeune femme d'une voix pleine de compassion.

Tu m'as posé un ultimatum et je n'arrive pas à prendre de décision.

-Donc ça t'as fais quelque chose ? Demanda tendrement Spike.

-Bien sûre que oui tu devrais le savoir, ce n'est pas rien ce que tu m'as dit ! Lui répondit Buffy avec embarras.

-C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pris de décision ?

-Si je sais mais je ne suis pas… enfin…. Expliqua t-elle confusément et hésitante.

-Attends, tu viens de dire que tu n'avais rien décidée et maintenant tu me dis que si ! Dit alors Spike un peu embrouillé.

Tu peux m'expliquer car là, je ne comprends plus rien ! Ajouta Spike toujours perdu.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux que tu partes ! Avoua t-elle avec une rapidité fulgurante mais certaine.

Spike fut très étonné par ces paroles et lui demanda :

-Tu ne veux pas que je partes ?!

-J'ai dis ça moi ? Lui demanda à son tour Buffy d'une voix ennuyée.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas sortit de ma bouche ! Répondit-il avec ironie.

-Bon alors tu veux bien venir nous aider ? Demanda Buffy comme pour éviter de répondre à sa question.

-Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mon cœur ! Assura Spike avec une voix des plus douce et un regard plein d'amour.

Buffy évita son regard et déclara :

-On y va !

Spike lui sourit et ils partirent.

-Euh, il faudra qu'ont reprennent notre discussion ! Dit le vampire pour la taquiner.

Elle se tourna dans sa direction et insista :

-Plus tard, il y a des choses plus urgentes !

-Bon très bien. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-L'Apocalypse ! Répondit Buffy.

-Rien que ça !

-Spike je suis sérieuse ! S'écria t-elle agacée.

Il se passe des choses très étranges et qui auront de graves conséquences !

-Mais c'est quoi alors ?

Je ne comprends rien quand tu parles par métaphores ! Dit-il honnêtement.

-C'est que ce n'est pas facile, moi-même j'ai déjà du mal à tout comprendre ! Lui expliqua Buffy.

Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Willow !

-Oui, mais sans les détails, il est où le véritable problème ?

-Ma mort ! Avoua t-elle avec une voix pleine d'angoisse.

A ces mots, Spike s'arrêta net, il était abasourdi par ce que venait de dire Buffy.

Il la regarda d'un regard aussi bien triste qu'incompris.

-Tu plaisantes ? Lui demanda Spike d'une voix pleine de chagrin.

Buffy le fixa d'un regard profond et lui répondit d'un ton plein de désespoir :

-Non Spike je ne plaisante pas !

-Mais il y a un moyen pour empêcher cela ?

-Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'on a très peu de temps ! Assura t-elle avec ennuie.

Tu comprends l'urgence maintenant ?

-Ouais, je comprends.

Mais depuis quand es-tu au courant ? Demanda t-il.

-Depuis cette après midi. Alors que les choses vont mal depuis beaucoup plus longtemps ! S'écria t-elle avec abattement.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Confia Spike avec certitude d'une voix tendre.

-Peut être ou peut être pas ! Déclara Buffy d'une voix accablante.

-Hé ,tu ne pouvais rien prévoir, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est maintenant que tu dois te ressaisir ! Murmura Spike d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.

Elle le regarda mais ne dit rien, alors ils se remirent à marcher.

Quand Buffy et Spike arrivèrent à la boutique, Alex n'était pas encore là, Willow n'avait pas réussit à le joindre, ce qui l'inquiéta et Buffy expliqua à Willow qu'Alex se montrerait avant le levé du jour.

Quand Elena s'approcha d'eux, Spike lui dit :

-Bonjour !

Elena le dévisagea et se tourna vers Buffy, son regard était plein de méfiance.

-C'est lui ton ami ! S'écria Elena avec surprise en le pointant du doigt.

-Euh, oui c'est lui mon ami Elena ! Répondit Buffy avec étonnement.

-Si c'est la couleur de cheveux qui te déplait, elle n'est pas là pour plaire à tout le monde ! S'exclama t-il avec ironie.

Elena ne répondit même pas à Spike, elle le dévisagea et se retourna de nouveau vers Buffy.

-C'est un vampire ! S'écria t-elle.

-Bravo on ne peut rien te cacher ! Dit alors Spike avec sarcasme.

-Tu es ami avec un vampire ?! S'écria t-elle toujours horrifiée.

-Mais Spike n'est pas un mauvais vampire ! Répondit Willow.

-Merci ! Dit Spike.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il se nourrit de jus de tomate tout de même ! Déclara Elena avec mépris.

-Non c'est trop fade personnellement, moi je préfère la bière ! Affirma t-il pour la taquiner.

-Spike ! S'écria Buffy.

-Ben quoi, je ne fais que répondre à ses questions !

-Tu fais confiance à un vampire !

-Ecoute Elena, Spike n'est peut être pas un type normal mais tu peux lui faire confiance ! Lui assura Buffy.

Elle jeta un coup à Willow, et son amie ajouta :

-D'ailleurs Spike ne peut plus faire de mal aux humains mais avant tu aurais pu dire que c'était plutôt un monstre, un des plus dangereux, tu connais la réputation de William le Sanguinaire ?

Mais maintenant on ne plus dire cela car Spike a.. .

Willow n'eut pas le temps de finir de s'expliquer qu'Elena s'écria avec haine:

- **Tu es William le Sanguinaire !**

C'est toi qui as tué deux Tueuses !

-Tu sais que tu es très intelligente, bravo !

Buffy n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Elena, elle se précipita sur Spike, le pieu dans la main, Spike l'évita de justesse.

-Hé! Tu te prends pour qui ?

-C'est mon boulot de tuer des monstres comme toi ! Déclara Elena avec colère.

-Ton boulot ! Dit -il l'air surpris en jetant un coup d'œil à Buffy.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était une Tueuse elle aussi !

Elena allait de nouveau se jeter sur Spike quand Buffy intervint.

-On se calme Elena, ok ! Dit alors Buffy en lui tenant le poignet.

Elle lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme quand celle ci assura d'une voix dégoûtée :

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ses créatures !

-Bon d'accord, mais c'est pas une raison pour te jeter sur lui !

Il est là pour nous aider alors essayes de lui faire un petit peu confiance !

Tu n'es pas obligée de l'aimer mais juste d'avoir confiance ! Dit Buffy.

-Et surtout de ne pas me tuer, on pourra peut être devenir copain après ! La taquina Spike.

Mais quand Elena lui lança un regard noir, il ajouta :

-Euh, mais c'est pas obligé !

Elle regarda Buffy, lui fit un petit sourire forcé et lui répondit :

-C'est d'accord !

Mais au moindre faux pas ! Ajouta t-elle en regardant Spike.

Elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Willow. Buffy sourit puis se rapprocha de Spike qui demanda amusé :

-C'est une manie chez vous les Tueuses de vouloir me tuer ?

-Non, enfin au début oui, mais ça passe ! Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Tout ce que je demande c'est de ne pas finir en tas de cendres d'ici deux ou trois jours, car j'aimerai bien voir la suite de Passion ! Dit-il avec ironie.

-A mon avis, tu devrais te tenir à carreaux si tu veux voir la fin de la série !

Elle a une dent contre toi ! Lui fit remarquer Buffy avec humour.

Il la regarda et d'un air moqueur assura :

-Alors, je ne devrais peut être pas lui avouer mon penchant pour les cuisses de poulet épicées !

Ca va être ma fête, surtout avec deux Tueuses dans le coin !

Ils se regardèrent avec complicité et se mirent à rire puis ils allèrent rejoindre Willow et Elena qui étaient entourées de tous les livres possibles.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils les avaient rejoint qu'Alex entra dans la boutique.

-Alors on se prépare à la fête sans moi ! S'écria t-il avec malice.

-Alex ! S'écria Willow avec joie en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-On attendait plus que toi ! Ajouta Buffy avec le sourire en faisant de même.

-Qu'est ce que vous deviendriez sans moi ! Ajouta t-il ironie.

-Faut peut être pas exagérer ! Répondit Spike le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

-Spike, quelle joie de te revoir ! Ajouta t-il avec ironie.

-Autant pour moi ! Répondit le vampire avec sarcasme.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants comme à leur habitude, ils se détestaient mais pas au point de vouloir se battre enfin quelque fois cela leur étaient déjà arrivée pourtant, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment fait, ils préféraient exprimer leur antipathie par des paroles.

Comme à chaque fois, ils retournèrent à leur occupation.

Alex allait retourner vers Willow et Buffy quand il aperçut Elena, il ne la connaissait pas mais était subjugué par son charme naturel et délicat.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit bonjour la jeune femme fut très étonnée, peut être n'avait-elle pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention ?

Buffy s'approcha d'eux et présenta Elena à Alex, elle lui dit qui elle était et pourquoi elle se trouvait à Sunnydale, pendant que Spike et Willow essayaient de traduire le parchemin, ce qui fut sans résultat !

-C'est incompréhensible ! S'exclama Spike.

Je ne connais pas cette langue même si elle ressemble à une langue très ancienne !

-De quelle langue parles- tu ? Demanda Willow étonnée.

-Une langue très ancienne que pratiquer seulement quelques personnes, mais elle a disparut depuis des années.

-Tu en connais des choses ! S'écria Willow avec surprise.

-Quand on a voyageait dans le monde entier on en apprend des choses ! Dit-il alors avec certitude.

-Mais alors, tu penses connaître cette langue ?

-Possible, seulement je ne l'ai pratiquée que très peu de temps quand je me trouvais en Espagne ! Affirma t-il ennuyé.

-Combien ?

-Environ 15 ans ! Répondit Spike sans hésiter.

-15 ans et tu dis que c'est peu de temps ! S'étonna Willow.

-Oui, car elle ne s'apprend pas du jour au lendemain ! Expliqua alors Spike.

-Mais tout de même 15 ans c'est beaucoup !

Mais pourquoi connais-tu cette langue ? Demanda Willow par curiosité.

-Je l'ai apprise pour en savoir plus sur les Tueuses.

-Et qu'à tu appris ? Lui demanda Buffy qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

-Les origines de la Tueuse, ses pouvoirs et…

Spike s'arrêta net, il avait l'air très embarrassé.

-Et quoi ? Demanda Buffy avec insistance.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit très utile !

-Mais peut être que cela aura son importance ! Lui assura Willow.

Il se tourna vers Buffy, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Il existe un mythe, une légende sur une Tueuse que personne ne réussira à battre, elle reviendra toujours d'entre les morts jusqu'au jour où…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, baissa le visage avec tristesse puis le releva et ajouta :

-Elle sera vaincu par la seule personne ayant une force égale à elle même.

-Une autre Tueuse ?

-Non, Buffy ! Répondit Spike d'un ton plein de mélancolie.

-Qui ? Demanda alors Buffy étonnée et angoissée.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Assura Spike toujours aussi accablé.

-Spike !

-La seule personne qui peut battre une Tueuse c'est elle même ! Avoua t-il avec peine.

-Moi ! Dit alors Buffy qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Je suis désolé Buffy, mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour savoir. Lui dit alors Spike d'une voix pleine de compassion.

-Mais tu as dit aussi que c'était un mythe n'est pas ? Demanda Willow bouleversée.

-Oui mais, malheureusement tout coïncide.

Il regarda Buffy, et comprit qu'elle était abattue alors il ajouta :

-Mais vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à la question mieux que moi !

-Alors qui ? Demanda Alex.

-Rupert ! S'écria Spike.

-Ouais bonne idée, on appelle Giles et on lui demande ! Dit alors Alex avec confiance en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

-Non ! Déclara Buffy avec fermeté.

Spike et Alex furent très étonnaient.

-Pourquoi on ne téléphonerait pas à Giles Buffy ?Lui demanda Spike.

Tu sais, je me suis peut être trompait et Giles pourra probablement éclaircir ce problème ! Renchérit-il avec certitude.

-On ne peut pas l'appeler ! S'écria Buffy avec colère.

Giles n'est plus…enfin…

Buffy ne termina pas sa phrase et Spike remarqua des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Il avait comprit qu'il était arrivée quelque chose à Giles.

-Bon alors que veux-tu savoir d'autre Willow ? Demanda alors Spike.

-Euh, peux-tu me traduire ce que tu comprends ? Demanda Willow quelque peu déstabilisée.

A cet instant, Elena fut très surprise de la réaction de Spike, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée de jugement sur lui. Il n'était pas seulement un vampire mais il pouvait aussi faire preuve de gentillesse et cela l'avait vraiment touchée, elle ne l'appréciait peut être pas, mais avait trouvait son attitude honorable.

-Ouais, mais dis le moi si tu ne comprends pas tout car ce langage est très explicite ! Affirma Spike.

-D'accord, traduis ce que tu peux, on se débrouillera après et je trouverai sûrement des choses grâce à l'ordinateur ! Dit Willow avec malice.

Alors Spike récita les paroles à voix haute :

-« _Abyssus abyssum invocat_ »

Puis se mit à réfléchir et déclara :

-Cela signifie qu'on invoque les profondeurs des ténèbres

-Oui ça j'avais compris.

Mais on invoque Satan n'est ce pas ? L'interrogea t-elle.

-Oui, mais plus précisément « _Vox Satana_ » veut dire qu'on s'adresse directement aux enfers ! Expliqua alors le vampire.

-Et que comprends-tu d'autres ?

-Uniquement la dernière phrase : « _Mors ultima ratio_ » Dit-il.

Puis ils ajoutèrent tout les deux :

-La mort est la raison finale de tout !

-Et tu disais ne rien comprendre ! S'étonna Spike.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je connais quelques phrases de latin ! Avoua Willow quelque peu déstabilisée.

-Tu plaisantes, tu connais pratiquement le dico ! S'écria Alex.

Tu pourrais nous traduire cela en 5 minutes enfin, si c'était du latin ! Affirma t-il.

-Génial, on va aller loin avec ça ! Déclara Buffy avec sarcasme.

-Buffy… S'écria son amie avec embarras.

-Non je sais ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est qu'on a si peu de temps et surtout si peu d'élément ! Dit alors Buffy avec tracas.

-Tu nous a bien parler d'une amulette ? Demanda Spike à Elena.

-Oui. répondit-elle surprise.

-Alors, on a peut être une chance ! Assura le vampire.

Buffy releva la tête et le regarda avec étonnement, puis elle lui demanda :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-L'amulette, peut être que c'est une sorte de clef qui active le parchemin Expliqua t-il.

-Alors il faut la retrouver ! Déclara t-elle déterminée.

Elle se tourna vers Elena et lui dit :

-S'ils cherchent le parchemin, ils te cherchent aussi alors, c'est à nous de les devancer !

-D'accord mais comment ? Demanda Elena surprise.

-Willow trouves ce que tu peux sur les arrivées de trains, de bateaux et les disparitions dans la région ! Ordonna Buffy en se tournant vers elle.

Alex, tu vas aller dans les gares ! Dit-elle en regardant son ami.

Puis elle ajouta en regardant Elena :

-Vas avec lui, vous ne serez pas trop de deux !

-Ok ! S'écria Alex.

Mais comment on va se joindre ?

-Avec les portables ! Lui répondit Buffy.

Spike et moi on va sur les docks.

-Mais on fait le point quand ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-On a qu'à se retrouver ici au plus tard dans 2 heures. Répondit t-elle.

-D'accord ! Ajouta Alex avant de sortir avec Elena.

Buffy se tourna vers Willow et renchérit :

-Willow, préviens nous dès que tu as du nouveau.

-Comptes sur moi ! Lui répondit son amie avec le sourire.

Elle regarda Spike et lui dit avec détermination :

-On y va !

Le vampire lui sourit et ils sortirent de la boutique. Alors qu'ils venaient de quitter le « Magic Box », Spike lui proposa :

-Buffy, on devrait peut-être prendre ma voiture pour aller sur les docks ?

-Bonne idée, on mettra moins de temps ! Affirma t-elle.

Tandis que Buffy était en route, Spike s'écria :

-Euh, Buffy!

-Quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle en se retournant.

-Tu devrais peut être passer te changer avant ?

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, elle avait les même que ce matin et c'est vrai que portait une jupe pour se battre n'était pas l'idéal même si elle pouvait se débrouiller vêtue comme cela.

-Oui tu as raison ! Dit-elle.

-Je passe chercher ma voiture et je te retrouve ici ?

-Non, mieux vaut que tu ailles directement me chercher chez moi. Décida Buffy.

-Bon très bien. Combien de temps penses -tu avoir besoin ? L'interrogea le vampire.

-10 minutes ! Répondit la jeune femme avant de partir dans la direction de sa maison.

Alors que Buffy venait d'arriver devant chez elle, elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle se retourna avec rapidité mais la présence semblait s'être évanouie dans les airs.

Elle rentra chez elle et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle enfila un jeans et un pull noir à manche longue et s'attacha les cheveux.

Dix minutes plus tard Spike frappa à la porte, Buffy lui ouvrit et elle sortit de la maison.

Puis ils montèrent dans sa voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Alex et Elena venaient d'arriver devant la gare. Ils descendirent de la voiture du jeune homme et entrèrent.

Alex était tellement fascinait par Elena, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner pour savoir d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle aimait, mais la question à laquelle elle avait répondue avec embarras fut :

-Elena dis moi, est- ce que tu me trouves cool ? Lui demanda Alex avec le sourire.

-Euh, je ne sais pas… peut être…oui bien sûr ! Avait-elle répondue avec hésitation et confusion.

-Merci, au moins maintenant on a fait connaissance ! Dit alors Alex tout content.

Et on peut dire qu'on est cop…

Alex ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, qu'Elena avait aperçut un groupe de 5 hommes qui harcelaient une jeune fille et elle déclara :

-Je n'aime pas ces types !

-Moi ils ne m'ont rien fait, mais à la fille, ils vont peut être lui faire quelque chose ! Expliqua t-il ennuyé.

-Ce sont des vampires ! S'écria Elena en se dirigeant vers les monstres.

-Hé, attends-moi, y a pas le feu ! S'exclama Alex.

J'adore cette fille ! Avoua t-il alors en essayant de la rattraper.

Alors qu'au même moment, Spike et Buffy étaient en route pour les docks. Ils ne disaient rien, mais Buffy regardait discrètement Spike avec insistance. Celui ci l'avait remarqué et il lui demanda :

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Non rien ! Répondit-elle avec embarras.

-Arrêtes de mentir, je sais bien que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

-Je….enfin…. Commença t-elle avec gaucherie.

-Mais qu'est que tu as ce soir ? La questionna Spike avec incompréhension.

Tu sais que tu es très bizarre, on dirait que tu es….Non rien, laisses tomber !

-Si, vas s'y expliques-toi ! S'écria Buffy avec étonnement et curiosité.

On dirait que je suis… Insista la jeune femme.

-Une autre ! Déclara le vampire.

-Une autre ?!

-Ben ouais, d'habitude tu es plus… enfin tu es différente ! Affirma t-il avec confusion mais certitude.

-Différente ?! S'exclama Buffy étonnée.

Tu veux dire que je manque d'assurance ce soir ?

-Peut être oui, mais tu as toujours eux quelque chose que n'avaient pas les autres ! Avoua t-il avec incertitude.

-Et aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas, c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Si bien sur, tu l'as toujours ! Répondit Spike.

Mais c'est…

-Différent ! Le coupa Buffy.

Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Dit-elle à voix basse.

-Tu disais ? Demanda Spike.

-Hein ! S'écria Buffy en sortant de ses pensées.

Mais ce truc qui est différent chez moi, ça te plaît pas ? L'interrogea t-elle par curiosité.

-Quoi ! S'écria alors Spike surpris.

« Si ça me plaît » ?! Répéta t-il.

Tu peux m'expliquer, tu es sûr que t'es pas malade ? Lui demanda Spike toujours aussi perdu

-Non c'est rien, ça doit être la fatigue. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix mélancolique et abattue.

Mais tu…

Spike la regarda de nouveau avec étonnement et Buffy ajouta d'un ton accablant :

-Non rien.

Elle baissa la tête avec peine et Spike dit alors avec amusement :

-Tu sais sur le moment j'ai cru que tu t'intéressais à moi !

A ces mots, Buffy releva la tête et le regarda.

-Mais je me trompe n'est ce pas ? Demanda Spike avec certitude.

-Oui bien entendu ! Lui assura Buffy sur un ton orgueilleux même si ce n'était pas du tout vrai au fond d'elle.

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit dans le silence jusqu'au moment où Buffy lui demanda :

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien.

-Si tu dois penser à quelque chose, tu as l'air si lointain ! Affirma t-elle.

-A mon avis cela ne te plaira pas du tout alors je préfère me taire ! Déclara t-il franchement.

-Mais si, dis le moi ! Insista Buffy.

-Non, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi ! Dit alors Spike avec certitude.

-J'insiste ! S'écria t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

-Bon très bien mais tu es vraiment sure ?

-Oui ! S'entêta t-elle .

-Et bien, je pense que si je ne me retenais pas, je te prendrais dans mes bras et je te ferrais l'amour sur la banquette arrière ! Avoua t-il d'une voix très tendre en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

A ces mots, le cœur de Buffy se mit à accélérer très vite, elle ne savait pas que Spike allait lui dire cela. Mais au fond d'elle, elle y avait songée aussi, se jeter sur Spike, l'embrasser fougueusement et passionnément.

Pourtant que lui y ait pensait aussi, ne la déranger pas du tout au contraire et elle s'écria avec étonnement :

-Oh, ben je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était ça !

-Je te l'avais dit que ça t'aurait déplu !

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ton cas n'est pas ? Lui demanda t-il alors avec la certitude de la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non ! Déclara Buffy même si dans le fond, elle savait que c'était réciproque.

-Bon alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu semblais si étonnée ?

Parce que tu sais ce que je ressens et depuis le temps tu ne devrais même plus être surprise, puisqu'on sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas un désir partagé ! Dit le vampire avec conviction.

A moins que…Ajouta t-il avec provocation.

-Non, tu rêves ! Assura t-elle.

-Bon alors la discussion est close, de toute façon on arrive.

Buffy et Spike sortirent de la voiture et se précipitèrent vers le quai d'embarcation

-Comment on va s'y prendre ? Demanda t-il.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est mon affaire, j'ai d'ailleurs un informateur a interroger ! Répondit-elle avec certitude.

-Tu as des informateurs partout dans le coin ! S'écria Spike avec ironie et surprise.

-Il a une dette envers moi et il ne peut rien me refuser ! Expliqua Buffy d'un ton sûre.

-Lui non plus ! La taquina t-il.

Buffy regarda Spike avec malice et ajouta :

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandée !

-Tu n'en as jamais eux besoin. Lui assura Spike avec délicatesse.

Je l'ai fait parce que c'était mon choix chaton. Avoua t-il avec sincérité.

Buffy le regarda intensément et demanda avec trouble :

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je ressens. Répondit Spike d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de lui, leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de celle de Spike.

-Spike… murmura t-elle doucement.

Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser.

-Euh, Buffy ?! Dit alors Spike déconcerté .

-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix très tendre.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça ! Affirma t-il.

-Peut être oui, mais tu n'en n'avais envie tout à l'heure ? L'interrogea Buffy en l'aguichant.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse mon cœur ! Chuchota tendrement Spike.

A ces mots, il la prit alors violemment dans ses bras, Buffy ne résista pas, elle le voulait de toute manière, il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand il se raidit, la lâcha et recula de quelques pas, Buffy le regarda avec étonnement et il lui dit d'une voix très attristée :

-Tu adores jouer avec moi, et comme à chaque fois je tombe dans le panneau, mais pas cette fois, j'en ai assez de souffrir Buffy !

Buffy le fixa et demanda anéantie :

-Tu crois que c'est ça ?

-Je te connais, et je sais que si tu fais ça tu le regretteras comme à chaque fois. Lui certifia Spike.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors laisse moi Buffy ! Déclara t-il d'un ton grave et aussi triste à la fois.

Le vampire commençait à s'éloigner vers les docks…

-Spike ! Cria Buffy.

Il se retourna et lui dit :

-Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un à questionner !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais, je…Essaya t-elle d'expliquer d'une voix dépitée.

-Ne me fais pas croire ça Buffy, ne recommence pas s'il te plaît ! S'écria t-il calmement.

C'est déjà difficile pour moi d'être près de toi ! Ajouta t-il d'une voix attristée.

Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous de toute façon, pour moi ce n'est qu'un rêve mais pour toi ce n'est rien ! Assura le vampire abattu.

Buffy ne dit rien, elle resta là à le regarder.

-Et puis, je suis là pour t'aider, je ne veux rien de toi en échange ! Affirma Spike d'un ton peiné.

Tu sais, je crois qu'une fois que tout ceci sera régler….Je partirai ! Déclara t-il tristement.

-Quoi ?! ?! S'écria Buffy en se rapprochant.

-Ca sera plus simple, j'ai été stupide de te faire cette seconde déclaration…Tu as sûrement bien rit !

-Arrêtes Spike ! Le supplia t-elle d'un voix pleine de chagrin.

-Mais ça te simplifiera les choses si je pars, je n'ai pas besoin de réponse Buffy, je sais maintenant que tu ne me tueras pas ! Avoua t-il avec conviction.

-Comment as-tu compris ? Demanda Buffy surprise et troublée.

-Je l'ai vu c'est tout, mais je sais aussi que rien ne changera, c'est pour cette raison que je préfère partir, je ne veux plus être aussi malheureux et peut être que loin de toi ma douleur partira ! Expliqua t-il avec toutes les peines du monde.

-Mais peut être pas ?

-Ouais c'est possible, seulement c'est la meilleure solution ! Lui répondit Spike avec dureté.

-Pourquoi ? S'écria Buffy en l'agrippant par les bras.

-Parce que j'ai compris ce soir Buffy.

-Quoi qu'as tu compris ce soir Spike ? Demanda t-elle fermement.

Regarde-moi au lieu d'éviter mon regard ! Ajouta t-elle avec colère.

-J'ai compris ce soir que ton cœur ne battrait jamais pour une créature comme moi ! Lui assura t-il avec douleur.

Regardes ce soir, tu es venue me chercher parce qu'on te l'a demandée, mais tu n'es jamais venu me voir de ta propre initiative à part quelques fois, et encore tu ne le voulais pas tellement ! Déclara t-il avec conviction.

Buffy le regarda et elle lui demanda :

-Qu'est que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout ! Si toi et moi on recommençait comme l'année dernière…Je ne le supporterai pas Buffy ! Affirma t-il avec tristesse

-Spike ! S'écria Buffy d'une voix pleine de détresse.

Je suis désolée ! Ajouta t-elle par dépit.

-Je t'en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux d'être un monstre car peut être, si je n'avais pas été un vampire, toi et moi on serait…Non oublie ! Lui dit-il d'un ton affligeant.

Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier cette conversation et de penser aux problèmes qui te guette.

-Ouais d'accord, si tu crois que ça peux t'aider. Dit alors Buffy d'une voix anéantie.

-Ca ne m'aidera pas à oublier mon amour pour toi mais mon départ le pourra peut être. Expliqua Spike.

Buffy le lâcha, se retourna des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle les essuya et avoua à Spike d'une voix mélancolique et pleine de chagrin :

-Tu…Tu me manqueras William.

Spike fut surpris et il répondit :

-Ouais, toi aussi tu me manqueras la Tueuse.

Elle se retourna, son visage avait changée. C'était une Buffy déterminée qui regardait Spike et elle ajouta :

-Il est tant d'aller voir notre informateur !

-Je crois oui .

Au même moment à la gare, Alex avait enfin rejoint Elena.

Ils se trouvaient en dehors de celle-ci, Elena était en colère car elle avait perdue la trace des vampires, elle avait aussi très peur que ces vampires soit les même qui la pourchassaient depuis 2 semaines.

Alex s'en rendit compte, il déposa un bras sur son épaule pour la réconforter et la jeune femme le regarda puis lui sourit.

Tout à coup, un cri strident se fit entendre, les deux jeunes gens comprirent et partirent dans la direction du cri.

Ils découvrirent le groupe de vampires entrain de mordre la jeune fille. Chacun la mordait, un à chaque poignets, un à chaque mollets et le dernier à son cou.

C'était un spectacle des plus affligeant, Alex ne put retenir un cri tandis que la jeune Tueuse ne dit rien, elle connaissait les vampires et savait de quelles genres de perversions ils étaient capable sauf celui qui mordait la jeune fille au cou.

Il l'aperçut la jeune femme et s'écria en riant :

-Regardez les gars, c'est la petite Tueuse !

Elena plongea sur lui mais le vampire lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, elle tomba à la renverse et Alex se précipita vers elle pour l'aidait à se relever seulement, le jeune homme ne fut pas assez rapide, la jeune Tueuse se releva et lança un regard noir à son agresseur. Le vampire la fixa puis son visage vampirique disparut, il laissa place au visage d'un homme d'âge mur .

La jeune femme s'écria avec horreur et peine :

-Monsieur Lowers ?!

-Hé, oui Elena c'est bien moi ! Répondit le vampire.

-Vous…Non pas vous ! Cria t-elle tristement.

-Hé si c'est bien moi, mais on se reverra très bientôt, patience ! Affirma t-il en sautant sur le toit suivit de ses congénères.

Et il ajouta avant de disparaître :

-On a un compte à régler ma ptite !

Elena fixa le bâtiment puis pleura, Alex la prit dans ses bras et lui dit avec douceur :

-Chut ça va passer !

-Mais quand ? Demanda Elena blottit dans les bras d'Alex.

-Quand tu auras surmontée sa mort ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton grave.

-Mais il est déjà mort ! S'écria Elena avec fureur.

-Non, pas le monstre qui a prit possession de son corps.

Elena se redressa puis lui demanda :

-Tu as déjà connu ça ?

-Ouais, d'une certaine manière j'ai perdu quelqu'un ! Dit Alex d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

Mais maintenant je vais mieux ! Ajouta t-il avec le sourire.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir ton amie Willow ! Proposa t-elle.

-Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Alex, Elena avait le cœur en peine mais savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour sauver son observateur : Le tuer !

Pendant ce temps, Buffy et Spike toujours sur les docks recherchaient l'informateur que Buffy connaissait.

-Buffy, tu es sûre que ton informateur est dans le coin ? Lui demanda Spike.

-Oui j'en suis sûre ! S'écria Buffy furieuse.

-Hé, te fâche pas, c'est juste que ça fait 20 minutes qu'on le cherche ! Se justifia t-il.

-Je suis désolée Spike.

-Oh c'est pas grave, J'ai l'habitude avec toi ! La taquina gentiment.

Buffy allait lui répondre quand elle aperçut l'informateur.

-Le voilà ! S'écria t- elle.

-Ah, enfin !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme, c'était un capitaine retraité qui s'occupait d'accueillir les bateaux. Buffy le connaissait car elle lui avait sauvée la vie de son fils qui était devenu un démon par sa propre faute ainsi que celle de sa famille. Depuis, l'homme avait une dette envers la Tueuse, il la prévenait si des choses inquiétantes se produisaient sur les docks.

-Bonjour Capitaine !

-Buffy vous ici ! S'écria l'homme avec surprise.

Enfin vous et votre ami ! Ajouta t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Spike.

-Nous sommes là pour avoir quelques petits renseignements.

-Sur les arrivées des derniers jours je présume ?

-Exact ! Répondit Buffy.

-Il y a sur le quai n°5 un groupe de 8 démons qui est arrivés hier au soir ! Expliqua Le capitaine.

-Merci ! Dit alors Buffy avec le sourire.

Buffy se tourna vers Spike et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le vampire regarda le capitaine et lui dit :

-Euh, Au revoir !

-Au revoir, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Ajouta le capitaine d'un ton sympathique.

Puis il rejoignit la Tueuse et lui déclara sur un ton étonné :

-Ben dis donc, c'était rapide !

La jeune femme lui sourit et ils avancèrent vers le quai n°5. Une fois arrivée, Buffy et Spike montèrent sur le bateau, ils descendirent à l'intérieur et aperçurent les démons et Spike l'appela alors à voix basse à Buffy :

-Buffy…

-Quoi ? Lui demanda la Tueuse.

-Ton ami il n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait 8 démons ! S'inquiéta Spike.

La Tueuse le regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, ils n'y avaient que 5 démons, Buffy regarda de nouveau Spike, sans rien dire ils comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire : **partir !** **!**

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec les 3 derniers démons.

Les démons les attrapèrent sans qu'ils réussissent à faire le moindre mouvement.

-La Tueuse ! S'écria le démon qui la tenait dans une langue incompréhensible.

-Hein ?! ! ! S 'exclama Buffy surprise.

Tu peux pas parler notre langue comme tout le monde ? Déclara t-elle avec ironie.

-Il t'a dit « La Tueuse » ! Lui répondit Spike.

-Tu comprends notre langue vampire ! S'écria de nouveau le démon dans son langage.

-Ouais, Bien sûr que je la comprend ta langue pauvre idiot ! S'écria Spike au démon.

Le démon se mit à rire et ajouta toujours dans sa langue maternelle :

-Dommage que quelqu'un comme toi soit avec la Tueuse !

Mais tant pis pour toi ! Affirma t- il en en faisant signe au dernier démon de tirer avec l'arbalète sur la Tueuse.

Il n'eut pas le temps, Buffy décocha un coup de boule au démon qui la tenait, elle se dégagea et fit voltiger l'arme du monstre qui se tenait face à elle. Spike quand à lui réussit à se libérer en lançant un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du démon. Celui-ci tomba à terre, Spike agrippa le deuxième démon et le balança par dessus la balustrade. Il avait fait une bêtise car, le bruit alerta les démons qui se trouvaient en bas et ils arrivaient.

Buffy venait de prendre le dessus contre son adversaire quand elle aperçut les autres démons, elle regarda Spike puis ils se mirent à courir et montèrent les escaliers. Au passage le démon qui se trouvait à terre récupéra l'arbalète, et il tira une flèche qui atterrit sur le bras droit de Buffy. Elle l'arracha et continua de courir.

Spike et elle venaient de sortir sur le pont malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'avancer d'avantage, car les démons arrivaient, ils se regardèrent et comprirent que la seule solution de leurs échapper c'était de sauter dans l'eau.

Et ils sautèrent donc dans le fleuve en espérant que les démons craignent l'eau.

Heureusement pour eux, les démons ne sautèrent pas, ils hurlaient de colère que leurs proies se soit échappaient.

Buffy et Spike regagnèrent le rivage, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient gagnés que quelques minutes, mais ses minutes leurs étaient précieuses. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la voiture de Spike, ils eurent juste le temps de monter qu'un démon se mit devant la voiture. Spike alluma le monteur et appuya sur l'accélérateur, le démon passa par dessus le capot. Spike recula fit un demi tour et partit.

-Ils n'arriveront jamais à nous rattraper maintenant ! Lui assura Spike.

-Ouais, je sais ! Répondit Buffy avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste un démon qui m'a lançait une flèche dans le bras ! Expliqua t-elle.

Apparemment, la réponse que lui avait donnée Buffy lui avait déplut, Spike se gara sur le bas côté, éteignit le moteur puis se tourna vers Buffy et lui dit d'une voix autoritaire :

-Fais voir !

-Non Spike, ce n'est rien je vais bien !

-Ne m'obliges pas à employer la manière forte ! S'écria t-il d'un ton inflexible.

La jeune femme soupira puis se tourna vers le vampire, il déchira un petit peu la manche au niveau de l'épaule et il déclara soucieux :

-C'est grave Buffy !

-Et alors ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière ! Confia la jeune femme avec certitude.

-On va passer chez toi et je soignerai ta blessure. Dit alors Spike.

-Pas la peine, je vais bien ! Insista Buffy.

-Tu as l'épaule ouverte et tu dis que tu vas bien ! S'écria Spike furieux.

Je t'emmène chez toi !

-Spike ! S' agaça t-elle.

-C'est ça ou je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

-Bon très bien ! Répondit Buffy avec résignation.

Mais avant on va voir Willow !

-Non !

Buffy lui lança un regard furieux, Spike lui sourit comme pour la défier et il expliqua :

-En plus tu es toute trempée, tu pourras te changer si on va chez toi !

-Tu sais que tu es un emmerdeur !

Buffy eut un petit frisson et Spike lui dit d'une voix très douce :

-Tu dois être gelée.

Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Buffy le suivit du regard avec curiosité.

Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager et il déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Buffy puis il lui dit en la regardant très tendrement :

-Tu auras un peu moins froid comme ça poussin !

-Ouais, merci ! Lui répondit Buffy très touchée de cette attention que lui montrait Spike.

-Oh, c'est rien, j'ai toujours une couverture dans la voiture, on sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir ! Affirma t-il avec le sourire.

Il referma la portière et se remit au volant.

Ils arrivèrent environ un quart d'heure après, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Buffy alla s'asseoir sur le sofa tandis que Spike était monté à l'étage chercher de quoi la soigner.

Une fois redescendu, Il alla rejoindre Buffy au salon et lui demanda de retirer son pull. Elle fut surprise et il lui donna un débardeur noir, il l'aida à retirer son pull puis elle enfila le débardeur par dessus son soutien gorge jaune en dentelle.

Spike prit le coton sur lequel il avait mit du désinfectant puis le déposa sur la plaie.

La plaie avait presque cicatrisée, mais Spike insista pour mettre un bandage à Buffy.

Une fois fait il se leva et elle lui demanda avec crainte :

-Où vas tu ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Mais tu m'as dis que tu ne partirais pas avant que tout soit finit ! S'écria Buffy angoissée.

-Je m'en vais chez moi pour me changer ! La rassura t-il.

-Oh ! S'exclama t-elle un peu gênée.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne pourrai par rester ainsi mais mon manteau est tout mouillé ! Se justifia Spike.

-Bon très bien, je te retrouve à la boutique.

-Non, hors de question ! S'écria Spike.

-Spike ! ! S'écria à son tour la jeune femme avec colère.

Je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Ajouta t-elle avec autorité.

Spike savait que quand Buffy lui jetait ce regard il ne pouvait plus décider, sinon c'était à la Tueuse qu'il aurait affaire.

-Bon je te retrouve au « Magic Box » ! Dit-il alors en soupirant.

Elle lui lança un regard triomphant et ajouta pour l'agacer :

-A tout à l'heure…A la boutique.

C'est dans ces moments là que Spike était le plus mécontent car elle avait toujours le dessus sur lui.

Il sortit de la maison et sentit une présence familière près de lui, pas celle de Buffy mais une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la présence avait disparut puis il monta dans sa voiture et partit.

Une fois Spike partit, Buffy monta dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et en sortit un pantalon de cuir noir puis elle prit un gilet rouge à manche mi-longue qu'elle attacha avec la ficelle qui se trouver au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle ramassa son pantalon qu'elle avait déposée sur son lit puis alla dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes après, elle réapparut habillée, elle saisit sa broche à cheveux, se les coiffa puis les laissa ballants, il était encore mouillés mais comme on était au mois d'Août, ils sécheraient rapidement.

Elle descendit les escaliers et au passage attrapa sa veste en daim noir puis sortit de la maison et s'en alla en direction de la boutique.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, un des démons qui l'avait attaqué lors de sa visite sur les docks avec Spike la regarda avec un sourire satisfait puis ajouta quelques choses dans sa langue natale et partit dans la direction inverse de Buffy.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au «Magic Box », elle trouva Alex et Willow, quand Buffy referma la porte derrière elle son amie s'aperçut de sa présence, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda avec crainte:

-Buffy qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a été attaqué sur les docks par des démons! Répondit-elle.

-Alors vous aussi ! S'écria Alex.

Tiens où est Spike ? Lui demanda Alex avec surprise en jetant un coup d'œil.

-Chez lui.

-Et je peux savoir ce que monsieur fait chez lui ? La questionna t-il avec sarcasme.

-On commençait à s'inquiéter ! S'écria Willow.

-Oui, je m'en doute mais on a été retardé ! Déclara Buffy.

-Vous avez été retardé, et par quoi ?

Alex ne laissa pas Buffy répondre et ajouta d'une voix méchante :

-Probablement à cause de vos folles parties de jambes en l'air !

-Alex ! S'écria Willow embarrassée.

Buffy regarda Alex et s'écria d'un ton brutal :

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête à ça !

-Qui sait, à une époque cela ne te déranger pas de le faire ! Affirma t-il avec certitude en se levant de sa chaise.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai du retard ? Lui demanda Buffy avec colère.

Willow s'interposa entre ses deux amis mais ne réussit pas à les calmer.

-Vas s'y Buffy, explique-moi, je t'écoute !

Pourquoi serais-tu en retard ? Moi je ne vois pas d'autres raisons valables ! Assura t-il d'un ton certain avec fierté.

-Et si je te disais qu'on été prit au piège par des démons, que la seule solution pour leurs échapper c'était de sauter dans l'eau, que vu que j'étais trempée et blessée, Spike a préférait que l'on passe chez moi ! Répondit Buffy d'une voix autoritaire.

Voilà la soirée, tu es content maintenant, tu as eu tes réponses!

-Ouais, excuses ! Dit alors Alex d'une petite voix en baissant le visage.

-Buffy, tu as été touchais mais c'est grave ? L'interrogea Willow inquiète.

-Non, ce n'est rien ! La rassura t-elle.

-Mais tu aurais due me prévenir ! S'écria Willow d'une voix pleine d'angoisse.

-C'est que les choses se sont passées si vite !

-Non ce n'est rien. Déclara sa meilleure amie.

-Mais où est Elena ? Demanda Buffy.

-Elle est passée à son motel chercher ses affaires, je lui ai dis de venir chez moi. Expliqua Alex.

-Chez toi ?! Répéta Buffy étonnée.

-Oui, j'ai pensé que ce serai plus pratique et cela pourra l'aider maintenant d'être entourait. Dit-il pour se justifier.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, on a été attaqué, les vampires qu'on a pourchassés…enfin…Ce sont ceux qu'Elena connaît…Mais il y a aussi…

Alex fut interrompu par un bruit provenant de la salle d'entraînement, ils se précipitèrent tous en vitesse vers la salle et eurent la surprise en ouvrant la porte de voir Spike mettre k. o un démon puis il se tourna vers eux, il eut quelques instants son visage vampirique et s'écria :

-On va pouvoir avoir des réponses à nos questions maintenant !

Ils s'approchèrent de Spike et jetèrent un coup d'œil au démon étendu parterre puis Spike leur expliqua :

-Vu qu'il traînait derrière, je me suis dit qu'il avait des choses intéressantes à nous dire monsieur le démon !

-Alors c'est un des démons qui vont attaqués ! S'écria Alex.

Niveau physique, il est pas terrible !

-On ferait mieux de le ligoter avant qu'il se réveille! Proposa Buffy.

-Bonne idée! Dit le vampire en saisissant le démon.

Ils quittèrent la salle, Spike déposa le démon toujours inconscient sur une chaise pendant que Willow alla chercher de quoi le ligoter. Buffy demanda à Spike :

-Donc il se trouvait derrière?

-Oui, c'est ça, mais à mon avis ces ptits copains et lui se sont séparés pour nous chercher. Répondit Spike avec certitude.

Alors que le démon commençait à reprendre connaissance, Buffy lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et il s'évanouit à nouveau. Willow arriva quelques secondes plus tard et Buffy ligota le monstre puis elle se tourna vers Alex et lui dit :

-Tu peux finir ta discussion maintenant Alex.

-Ok! Lui répondit le jeune homme.

Donc comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Elena et moi, on a été attaqués par des vampires et l'un des vampires c'est le …Enfin…

Il s'arrêta de parler et Buffy lui demanda :

-C'était qui Alex ?

-Mon observateur! Répondit Elena qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Tous regardèrent dans sa direction, Elena referma la porte et avança vers eux son sac posait sur son épaule et elle ajouta :

-C'est lui qui détient l'amulette maintenant, si on veut la récupérer, on va devoir le …

Elena se tut, baissa le visage, Buffy s'approcha d'elle et déposa un bras sur son épaule pour la soulager de sa peine et elle dit d'une voix très douce :

-On comprend.

-Merci. Murmura Elena en relevant la tête.

Buffy lui sourit puis se retourna vers la table lorsque le démon se mit à bouger.

Elena déposa son sac sur la table puis s'écria :

-C'est un des démons qui m'avait attaquée !

-Bon ben, on va pouvoir l'interroger maintenant ! Déclara Spike.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir lui soutirer des informations ? Demanda Buffy.

-Ouais, et s'il fait la forte tête, je serai être persuasif !

Le démon ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était attaché, quand il s'en rendit compte, Spike le saisit par le cou et le questionna d'une voix méchante en s'asseyant sur une chaise juste en face de lui :

-Salut, alors je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans le coin ?

-La Tueuse doit mourir telle est la prophétie! S'écria le démon dans son langage maternel.

A ces mots, Spike serra le cou du monstre et affirma avec colère :

-Je n'appelle pas ça une réponse !

Le démon hurla, Spike commençait vraiment à s'énerver, Elena fut terrifiée par ce geste et elle s'écria d'une voix angoissée :

-Il n'avouera rien, ce n'est pas la peine, arrête s'il te plaît!

Spike se tourna vers elle, et lui dit avec ironie :

-Pour une Tueuse, tu manques d'assurance même ces deux là, ils sont habitués et pourtant ils n'ont aucun pouvoir !

Elena allait saisir le bras de Spike pour l'arrêter, mais Buffy s'interposa et lui dit :

-Elena, je sais que tu ne dois pas être habituée à ce genre de méthode, mais c'est la seule solution !

Et puis, si tu ne supportes pas ce spectacle, tu peux aller dans la salle d'entraînement. Proposa t-elle pour la rassurer.

-Non, ça va aller ! Lui assura Elena.

Mais vous faites cela à tous ? Enfin…Je …Je veux…Dire…A des…euh…aux humains? Demanda t-elle hésitante.

-Non, uniquement à des démons, on est pas cruel à ce point ! La rassura alors Buffy.

Pendant ce temps, Spike essayait toujours de faire parler le démon, mais en vain, celui-ci répéter sans cesse en boucle la même phrase " La Tueuse doit mourir telle est la prophétie", ce qui agacer terriblement Spike qui s'écria :

-Willow, apporte-moi un poignard !

-Pour faire quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle avec étonnement.

-Eh bien, peut-être que si monsieur le démon se fait lacérer le dos, il changera de discours ! Dit Spike d'une voix dure.

Willow se tourna vers Buffy, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, celle-ci lui fit un "oui" de la tête alors, elle alla chercher un poignard.

-Alors, tu vas avoué maintenant ? S'écria Spike avec le sourire.

-A mon avis, tu ne lui fais pas suffisamment peur ! Déclara Alex ironique.

-Tu préfères peut-être que je teste ça sur toi? L'interrogea t-il d'une voix furieuse.

-Essayes pour voir ! Le défia le jeune homme.

-Pas avec des types dans ton genre ! Affirma d'une voix hautaine.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'en pas le cran !

-Je ne dirai que deux mots: "Fermes la !".

A moins, que tu préfères prendre ma place, je suis sûr qu'un guignol dans ton genre pourra lui faire cracher le morceau !

-Spike ! S'écria Buffy.

Le vampire se tourna vers la jeune femme, elle avait un regard furieux et les bras croisaient, Spike soupira puis se justifia :

-C'est pas ma faute, s'il me cherche tout le temps !

Buffy lui sourit, se tourna vers Alex et lui proposa :

-Tu devrais emmener Elena chez toi pour qu'elle s'installe.

-Bonne idée. Répondit son ami.

Elena, tu viens !

La jeune femme ramassa son sac et quand elle passa à côté de Buffy, elle dit :

-Merci pour tout.

-Je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler. Lui assura Buffy d'une voix très douce.

-Je sais. Déclara la jeune Tueuse avec le sourire.

Puis ils quittèrent la boutique, Buffy s'assit sur le rebord de la table juste en face de Spike et demanda :

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir lui faire avouer quelque chose ?

-Il n'a pas le choix, car plus il résistera, plus il souffrira ! Répondit Spike en resserrant un peu plus le cou du démon.

Buffy fut un peu embarrassée de la réponse de Spike, il s'en rendit compte.

-Je suis désolé Buffy, peut-être que ses méthodes sont un peu trop violentes pour toi ? Demanda t-il .

-Non, c'est juste que…je…

Spike la coupa et lui dit alors avec honnêteté :

-Crois moi, je préfère largement torturer un démon plutôt que se soit toi qui meurt à cause de la prophétie !

-Oui, je comprends. Confia t-elle avec le sourire.

Au même instant, le démon se mit à rire et s'écria à l'attention de Spike dans sa langue :

-Pauvre petit chevalier servant amoureux de la Tueuse !

Notre maître, la tuera même si je t'avoue quoi que ce soit ! Ajouta t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

A ces mots Spike s'énerva vraiment, il prit son visage vampirique puis arracha brutalement la corne dorsale du démon, le monstre hurla de douleur, même Buffy ne put réprimée une grimace et le vampire l'interrogea d'une voix dure et méchante :

-Alors que faisais-tu ici ?

Au même instant, Willow pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut quelque peu surprise en tendant le poignard à Spike de découvrir son visage démoniaque, Spike se saisit rapidement du poignard puis le plaça sous la gorge du démon, le descendit jusqu'au torse de celui-ci et commença à lui lacérer, le démon hurla de plus belle, Buffy se leva et se dirigea avec Willow vers le comptoir, le spectacle commençait vraiment à les horrifier, mais elles ne quittèrent pas la pièce. Une fois que Spike eut finit de déchiqueter le torse de la créature, celui-ci lui avoua enfin quelque chose mais qui le terrifia au plus haut point :

-Ils arrivent, ils vont venir cette nuit et ce sera la fin !

D'ici quelques jours, elle sera tuer par notre maître ! Ajouta t-il avec enthousiasme.

Une fois que le démon eut fini de rire, Spike lui brisa le cou, son visage redevint normal, mais il était inquiet, très inquiet. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Willow et Buffy, son regard était baissé, il le releva et leur dit pour justifier son geste :

-Il a finit par parler.

-Et ? Le questionna alors Buffy.

-Et il a dit qu'ils étaient venus ici pour te tuer. Expliqua t-il.

-Spike, ne me dit pas que tu l'as tué après qu'il t'es dit uniquement cela ! S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Il n'aurai rien avoué de plus, il s'en moquait de mourir !

-Mais comment on va savoir maintenant ! S'écria Willow.

-Euh, il a ajouté que son maître, ne viendrait pas ici avant qu'ils aient récupérer le parchemin. Déclara Spike.

-Bon, c'est déjà un début, on va pouvoir surveiller les arrivées et savoir quand il arrivera. Dit alors Willow avec soulagement.

Elle quitta la pièce puis se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique, Spike quand à lui se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement et Buffy lui demanda avec inquiétude :

-Où vas-tu ?

Spike ne lui répondit pas, il referma la porte derrière lui, il allait quitter la salle d'entraînement quand Buffy entra et s'écria avec colère :

-Spike, tu pourrais me répondre !

Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit avec confusion, tout en essayant de lui cacher la raison :

-Il faut que je sorte…j'ai…enfin, je dois me rendre quelque part !

-Maintenant ?!

-Oui. Répondit le vampire sans la regarder.

A cet instant, Buffy comprit que Spike lui mentait, elle s'approcha de lui et s'écria d'une voix furieuse :

-Arrêtes de mentir, je suis sûre que le démon t'a dit autre chose !

Spike regarda Buffy, elle avait un regard furieux, il se pencha vers elle, plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et lui murmura doucement :

-Je suis désolé, mon amour mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis passa une main sur sa joue, Buffy ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, elle sentait d'ailleurs son cœur accélérait de plus en plus et Spike ajouta avec sincérité :

-Je t'aime !

Puis il embrassa Buffy tendrement, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le baiser devenait plus passionné, mais Spike s'arrêta et il lui dit d'une voix affectueuse :

-Pardon, excuse-moi, mais disons que c'était un baiser d'adieu !

-D'adieu ! Répéta t-elle avec angoisse.

Spike mais qu'est que tu veux dire, j'ai…je ne …

-Chut, calmes-toi, si je fais ça c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs! Chuchota t-il pour la calmer.

Il s'éloigna et Buffy s'écria :

-Spike !

Le vampire se retourna et elle déclara avec autorité :

-Je viens avec toi !

-Non, tu dois rester ici ! Lui dit-il alors avec la même autorité.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

-Parce qu'ils auront plus besoin d'une Tueuse ici, que là où je vais.

Buffy ne dit rien, Spike se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie, il allait partir quand Buffy s'écria :

-Attends, il faut que je te dises quelque chose avant que…enfin.. s'il te plaît, écoute moi rien qu'un instant après tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras.

-Et c'est quoi ? Lui demanda t-il en se retournant de nouveau dans sa direction.

Buffy s'approcha de lui et dit avec hésitation et confusion :

-Je crois que je…enfin…je t'…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ,qu'un cri se fit entendre dans la boutique, ils se retournèrent et Spike s'exclama avec angoisse :

-Trop tard !

Buffy le regarda avec étonnement et lui demanda :

-Comment ça trop tard ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe dans la boutique ! Suggéra t-il.

Elle fut un peu déçut de sa réponse, mais lui répondit oui. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se rendre dans la pièce, quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent Willow au prise avec le démon que Spike venait de tuer. Le démon venait de la faire tomber au sol et lui frapper violemment la tête sur le plancher, Buffy et Spike se dirigèrent vers le démon avec rapidité. Elle l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules et l'envoya contre le comptoir. Spike aida Willow à se relever puis se dirigea à son tour vers le monstre. Le démon venait à peine de se relever que Buffy lui envoya son pied en pleine figure malheureusement pour elle, le démon lui envoya à l'aide de sa bouche de l'acide sur son bras gauche. Elle tomba à genoux tellement la douleur lui faisait mal, le monstre se releva et allait se saisir de Buffy. Spike se jeta alors sur le démon, le frappa avec son poing sur la figure puis il prit avec brutalité la tête du monstre et la lui fracassa contre le rebord du comptoir, il allait lui cracher dessus à son tour mais Spike attrapa une urne qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et l'abattit sur la bouche, ce qui l'étouffa. Le monstre ne bougea plus aucun membres, Buffy se releva et s'approcha d'eux, elle se tenait le bras puis Spike se tourna vers elle et elle lui dit alors avec ironie :

-C'est ma fête aujourd'hui !

-Buffy, tu devrais venir avec moi dans l'arrière boutique pour que je te soigne. Conseilla alors Willow.

-Non ! S'exclama t-elle.

Sa meilleure amie la regarda avec stupéfaction et Buffy ajouta pour se justifier :

-Apportes plutôt ce qu'il faut ici, ça risque de resservir bien plus tôt qu'on ne le pense.

-Entendue ! Répondit Willow.

Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Buffy regarda Spike avec un sourire triomphant et le vampire affirma avec conviction d'une voix agacée :

-Tu savais que si tu quittais la pièce, je n'aurais pas été là à votre retour !

-Exact ! Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui était soit disant "trop tard"! Ordonna t-elle.

Spike grommela puis dit avec détermination :

-Non !

Buffy lui lança un regard noir et il ajouta pour l'agacer :

-Oh je t'en prie, ne fait pas le coup du regard noir puisque tu sais parfaitement que ça ne marchera pas !

La seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté plus longtemps, c'est parce que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. Vas-y, parle je t'écoute mais ensuite, je partirai comme il était convenu.

-Bon très bien, de toute façon, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Assura t-elle d'une voix résignée mais certaine.

-Et toi alors, tu n'es peut-être pas têtue ! S'écria t-il avec humour.

-Spike !

Ecoutes, ce que j'ai à te dire c'est déjà difficile enfin non, mais c'est pas facile à expliquer ! Ajouta t-elle confuse.

-Là, tu t'embrouilles ! Déclara t-il avec amusement.

-C'est que …J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle avec embarras.

-Quand ?!

-Sur les docks, tu m'as dit que tu voulais quitter Sunnydale parce que tu étais malheureux mais…moi aussi, je serais malheureuse si tu t'en vas ! Expliqua Buffy d'une voix douce et chagrinée à la fois.

-Et pourquoi tu serais malheureuse si je pars ? Lui demanda Spike avec incompréhension.

-Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi et je sais parfaitement que tu es sincère même que je t'apprécie sauf qu'il arrive dès fois, que tu me tapes sur les nerfs, enfin c'est peut-être parce qu'on a un caractère assez fort tout les deux. Se justifia t-elle.

Mais, euh…enfin, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit ses derniers temps et je crois que peut être…non, je pense que…

Buffy s'arrêta de parler et Spike lui demanda avec tendresse :

-Et tu penses quoi ?

Le cœur de Buffy s'accéléra, elle s'approcha plus près de lui, Spike plongea son regard dans le sien ,il attendait sa réponse avec espoir et elle répondit alors sur un ton confus :

-Je pense que…je suis sûre que…

Elle le regarda puis ajouta avec déception :

-Tu n'as aucune raison de quitter la ville.

-Et c'est ça que tu voulais absolument me dire tout à l'heure ? Demanda alors Spike incrédule.

-Oui. Répondit Buffy d'une voix attristée car elle savait bien au plus profond d'elle même, qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Car depuis quelques temps, elle se demandait quelles genres de sentiments, elle éprouvait pour Spike. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs semaines et maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arriver, mais n'avait toujours pas trouvée de réponse.

Au même instant, Willow réapparut dans la pièce, elle demanda alors à Buffy de s'asseoir sur une chaise et à Spike d'aller chercher dans la salle d'entraînement des chaînes pour attacher le démon, car on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était vraiment mort, Spike exécuta ses ordres et se dirigea vers la salle. Une fois qu'il eut fermer la porte, Willow questionna son amie tout en la soignant :

-Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Pas grand chose…enfin, il ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup parler puisqu'il a déjà prit sa décision ! Affirma t-elle en soupirant.

-Il a décidé de partir, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Willow avec certitude.

-Ouais. Confirma Buffy avec abattement.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu de son choix ?

-Je ne sais pas, enfin…je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Avoua t-elle avec chagrin.

-Buffy, tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de Spike par hasard ? Demanda t-elle même si elle pensait savoir.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse car Spike arriva. Après qu'ils aient attachés le démon, Elena et Alex entrèrent et Elena leur dit avec ennuie :

-On nous a dit que le maître était arrivé à Sunnydale cette nuit !

Buffy se tourna vers Spike et s'écria avec colère :

-C'est ça, que tu ne voulais pas me dire tout à l'heure !

-Ben, ouais! Lui répondit-il résigné.

-Tu le savais et tu ne nous as rien dit ! S'écria à son tour Willow d'une voix furieuse.

-Je voulais d'abord vérifier si le démon disait vrai ! Leur expliqua t-il pour se justifier.

Au même moment, le vampire Mr Lowers pénétra dans la boutique, suivis de 4 ses congénères ainsi que 8 démons et il ajouta avec le sourire à l'attention d'Elena :

-Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt !

A ces mots, les créatures pénétrèrent en force dans le "Magic Box" et se jetèrent sur le Scooby Gang. Buffy et Spike se battaient chacun contre un démon Alex lui, combattait un vampire malheureusement aucun d'eux n'avait d'armes. Willow se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement pour y prendre des armes mais un vampire l'attrapa au cou et allait la mordre quand Elena le frappa par derrière à l'aide d'une chaise, il tomba à terre, elle brisa le pied de la chaise et hurla :

- **Lowers!**

Le vampire se retourna et il lui dit avec humour en montrant l'amulette :

-C'est ça que tu veux ma jolie !

Elena se jeta sur lui, elle essaya de le frapper mais il paraît tout ses coups. Il lui envoya son pied en plein dans les côtes et lui déclara d'une voix macabre :

-Quelle corvée d'avoir dû m'occuper de toi pendant toutes ces années, tu me déçois fillette !

La rage envahit le cœur d'Elena, elle le frappa en plein visage, enchaîna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire puis un coup de coude dans l'estomac et elle lui dit avec colère en lui arrachant l'amulette des mains :

-Vous n'êtes en rien mon observateur !

Et lui enfonça le pieu en plein cœur, il s'évapora dans un nuage de poussière. Elle mit l'amulette dans sa poche, se retourna puis alla aider les autres. Alex avait réussit en fracassé le crâne d'un démon grâce une boîte en fer qui se trouvait sur une étagère, Willow avait frappée un autre démon avec ce qui rester de la chaise puis avait couru derrière le comptoir et lui avait abattit une hache sur son dos qu'elle avait trouvée là-bas, il avait hurlait et avait poussé son dernier soupir, un vampire se jeta alors sur elle et Alex vint l'aider à sans débarrasser mais ils n'avaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre l'avantage pour le moment. Elena se jeta sur un vampire seulement il l'envoya contre la table et elle se cogna la tête puis s'évanouit. Spike avait récupéré le poignard qui se trouvait sur la table et avait enfoncé celui-ci dans le torse du démon qui lui dit dans langue maternelle :

-Tu m'as peut être vaincu, mais tu n'empêcheras pas le maître de tous vous vaincre.

Buffy quand à elle, avait lancée le démon qui s'était jeté sur elle contre une étagère puis elle s'était jetée sur le premier vampire qui était devant elle malheureusement, il la frappa à l'épaule, elle sentit une douleur et avant qu'elle n'est le temps de réagir, il la frappa de plein fouet au visage avec son arbalète, elle tomba à la renverse et n'avait plus la force de bouger alors le vampire s'écria triomphant en plongeant une flèche dans une fiole :

-Je ne vais pas attendre que la prophétie commence, mon maître me sera reconnaissant de ce geste mais sache que tu ne mourras pas tout de suite, il faut bien que le poison face son effet !

Adieu maudite Tueuse ! Ajouta t-il avec enthousiasme.

Quand Spike se retourna, il vit le vampire pointait son arbalète sur Buffy, il plongea alors sur la jeune femme pour la protéger et il reçut la flèche à sa place en pleine poitrine, il hurla de douleur puis s'évanouit. Non pas en poussière mais il s'évanouit tout naturellement car par chance, la flèche avait manquait le cœur, elle avait atterrie un plus bas.

- **Spike !** S'écria Buffy avec angoisse.

Le vampire se mit à rire mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement car Willow le décapita et il redevint un tas de poussière puis les démons et vampires s'enfuirent en courant. Elle se précipita vers Buffy et Spike avec inquiétude. La Tueuse quand à elle commençait vraiment à paniquer, elle n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et il ne lui répondait pas. Willow s'avança vers elle, Buffy était sur le point de pleurer quand Spike ouvrit les yeux et lui demanda d'une voix faible :

-Tu vas bien Buffy ?

-Spike ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix rassurée.

-Comment tu te sens ? L'interrogea Willow embarrassée.

-Très bien, comme quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir une flèche ! Lui répondit-il d'une voix ironique avec le sourire.

Alex et Buffy aidèrent alors Spike à se remettre debout puis ils l'assoirent sur une chaise, Willow alla chercher une paire de ciseau, demanda à Elena d'aller chercher quelques pansements dans la réserve puis elle revint vers eux. Elle déboutonna la chemise de Spike, la découpa à l'endroit où se situait la flèche avec l'aide d'Alex, elle lui enleva. Buffy quand à elle, ne faisait aucun mouvement et elle demanda alors à sa meilleure amie d'une voix inquiète:

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Extraire la flèche.

Ca risque de te faire très mal ! Avoua t-elle à Spike avec ennuie.

-Ouais, c'est pas grave ! Lui assura alors Spike.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda alors Buffy.

-Vous n'avez qu'à le tenir de chaque côtés, car s'il bouge la flèche pourrait remonter et donc le tuer ! Expliqua Willow à Alex et Buffy.

Pendant qu'ils retenaient Spike de chaque côté, Willow arracha la flèche violemment et rapidement, Spike ne poussa même pas un cri, il se retint de hurler tellement il avait eut mal puis il dit alors à Willow pour la rassurer :

-Tu vois, j'ai l'habitude !

Willow lui sourit, Elena pénétra dans la pièce et donna les pansements à la jeune femme et lui en appliqua un sur la blessure puis se tourna vers Alex et lui demanda de la suivre, ce que fit le jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, Elena montra l'amulette à Buffy et Spike, Buffy lui dit d'aller la montrer à Willow alors la jeune tueuse se dirigea à son tour dans l'arrière boutique. Buffy prit une chaise et la mit juste à côté de celle de Spike puis elle lui demanda avec douceur tout en lui caressant les cheveux :

-Ca va aller ?

-Ouais, et puis je l'ai déjà dit à Willow. Répondit-il en la regardant.

-Spike, tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, avec moi tu sais bien que cela ne marche jamais. Lui assura t-elle avec le sourire.

-Ouais, ben ça pourrait aller mieux. Expliqua t-il avant de plier sa main tellement la douleur le faisait souffrir.

Buffy se pencha vers lui déposa un baiser sur son front, elle croisa ensuite son regard et il lui murmura alors d'une voix amusée :

-Ben dis donc, je devrais recevoir des flèches plus souvent vu comment tu es gentille !

-Ce n'est peut être pas une raison. Déclara alors Buffy.

-Non, mais ça a quelques avantages ! Dit Spike avec le sourire.

Tout à coup, Elena arriva dans la pièce et elle demanda d'une voix angoissée :

-Buffy, tu veux bien venir avec moi, s'il te plaît !

-Oui, d'accord.

Elles se dirigèrent donc dans l'arrière boutique, une fois à l'intérieure, Willow s'approcha de Buffy et lui expliqua d'une voix embarrassée :

-On ne sait pas si le poison et aussi mortel pour les humains que pour les vampires, il faut que je fasse des recherches, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est des risques, j'ai demandée à Alex et Elena de ramener Spike chez lui avec sa voiture.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas s'il voudra bien que je la conduise! Lui dit Alex.

-Il voudra bien, de toute façon il n'arrivera pas à te tenir tête bien longtemps, surtout en ce moment ! Assura t-elle avec conviction.

-Ok ! S'écria Alex.

Ils sortirent tout les quatre de la pièce et retournèrent voir Spike, celui-ci s'était assoupit. Alex et Elena le transportèrent donc jusque dans la voiture puis ils partirent en direction de la crypte. Buffy referma la porte de la boutique, soupira puis regarda Willow qui la rassura :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va allait mieux d'ici quelques heures.

-Oui, je sais bien mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda t-elle avec incompréhension.

-Parce qu'il t'aime et que tu étais en danger donc il a voulut te sauver. Expliqua Willow avec le sourire.

-Oui, mais il aurait pu mourir cet imbécile ! S'écria Buffy d'une voix énervée.

-Il le savait parfaitement mais toi, pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? La questionna alors sa meilleure amie par provocation.

-C'est juste qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! Déclara t-elle avec conviction.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis proche de lui, qu'il compte pour moi et je crois que je…non, je pense que je l'ai…non, c'est complètement stupide ! Affirma la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante et confuse.

-Non, toi tu es stupide ! S'écria son amie avec colère.

Buffy baissa le visage et Willow ajouta toujours sur un ton furieux et autoritaire :

-Ca fait plusieurs semaines que tu te poses des questions mais tu connais parfaitement les réponses. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que Spike compte plus pour toi, tu as vue comment tu étais inquiète tout à l'heure !

S'il n'y avait pas autre chose qu'une simple amitié, tu n'aurais pas réagit comme ça, admet le !

Vas le voir et parles lui une bonne fois pour toute ! S'exclama son amie avec supériorité.

Buffy, je te l'ai déjà dit tu te fais souffrir inutilement et tu le fais souffrir autant ! Ajouta t-elle avec agacement.

Alors arrête, tu as vu la réaction que tu as eu quand il t'a dit qu'il quitterait Sunnydale, de plus tu t'inquiètes pour rien, le poison n'a aucun effet sur les vampires !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu as dit cela tout à l'heure ?! Lui demanda Buffy avec surprise en relevant la tête.

-Pour pouvoir te parler et te faire réagir.

-Ouais, tu as raison mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! S'écria Buffy d'une voix attristée.

-Dis-lui simplement ce que tu ressens et ne te mens pas à toi-même, dis la vérité ! Expliqua son amie avec gentillesse.

-Merci Willow. Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Aller file avant que je commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Ordonna sa meilleure amie avec le sourire.

Buffy sortit donc du "Magic Box" et partit en direction du cimetière, il était environ 4h30 du matin mais une fois dans le cimetière, elle allait encore partir quand elle entendit des cris, une fois que son combat contre la bande de vampires se termina, elle repartit en direction de la crypte.

Lorsque Elena et Alex retournèrent à la boutique, ils furent surpris de n'y trouver que Willow, elle leur prétexta que Buffy était fatiguée et qu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour cette raison. Alex et Elena furent convaincus, elle leur suggéra qu'ils rentrent chacun chez eux, et qu'ils se reverraient plus tard dans la matinée, ils acceptèrent et ils sortirent de la boutique.

Il était à peine 5 heure, le jour venait de se lever. Buffy entra dans la crypte de Spike qui se réveilla lorsque celle-ci descendit les marches du sous-sol.

-Tiens quelle surprise ! S'écria Spike avec le sourire en se redressant contre son lit.

-Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda Buffy en s'asseyant juste en face de lui et en déposant une main sur la blessure.

-Ca va, vu que la flèche a manquait le cœur, je m'en remettrait ! Lui répondit-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! L'interrogea t-elle sur un ton stupéfait.

-Si je n'avais pas prit cette flèche, c'est toi qui aurais été touchée. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mourir. Expliqua Spike.

-Mais toi oui ! S'écria Buffy avec colère.

-Je suis un vampire et toi l'élue, tu as un boulot à faire ici. Répondit Spike avec certitude.

-Et tu penses que pour cette raison là, tu devais le faire ?! Demanda t-elle d'une voix surprise.

-Je suis un démon et si pendant la bagarre une créature comme moi meurt ça ne fait rien ! Expliqua Spike.

C'est ton devoir de nous exterminer ! Au contraire, cela t'en aurais fait un de moins sur ta liste ! Dit alors Spike avec conviction.

Buffy sentit la colère envahir son cœur, elle gifla Spike et s'écria :

-Imbécile !

Lorsque Spike la regarda, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu crois que c'est malin ce que tu viens de dire ! Ajouta Buffy avec colère.

Spike ne dit rien et resta le regard baissait.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu comptes pour moi ! S'écria t-elle la voix pleine de tristesse et de désespoir.

A cet instant, Spike releva la tête et la regarda.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?! S'écria t-elle avec détresse.

Il ne prononça aucuns mots mais déposa une main sur son visage en larmes et les essuya.

-J'ai besoin de toi Spike !

Je crois que j'avais déjà prit ma décision bien avant ce soir, mais je n'avais pas le courage, peut-être que j'étais trop fière pour l'admettre ! Avoua t-elle avec conviction et hésitation .

Je ne sais pas ?! S'exclama t-elle avec confusion.

Mais maintenant, je sais que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Déclara alors Buffy d'une voix certaine.

J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Affirma t-elle d'une voix dépitée.

Restes ! S'écria t-elle avec chagrin.

Spike, pitié ne m'abandonne pas ! Dit-elle avec résignation.

A ces mots, Spike se rapprocha de Buffy et l'embrassa tendrement puis lui assura sincèrement :

-Sèche tes pleurs mon amour, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je ne te quitterai jamais Buffy ! Murmura t-il d'une voix douce.

Buffy lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et leur étreinte de plus en plus tendre. Si bien qu'ils ne purent retenir leur désir mutuel, Buffy lui demanda alors avec tendresse :

-Laisse-moi rester près de toi !

Pour simple réponse, Spike l'embrassa alors elle se laissa entraîner dans sa passion. Cette passion qu'elle s'était refusée mais maintenant, elle ne le voulait plus.

Spike lui retira son gilet rouge, et l'embrassa délicatement sur l'épaule alors Buffy s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant, et se laissa envahir de sa pure passion. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Spike glissa une main sous son débardeur, lui caressa son dos puis stoppa leur baiser, ils se regardèrent et le vampire lui demanda :

-Tu es sure que tu le veux ?

Buffy laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis affirma sincèrement :

-Oui, je le veux vraiment.

-Je t'aime Buffy.

-Embrasse-moi.

Spike s'exécuta, il lui retira ensuite son petit haut noir , elle laissa retomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules, il repoussa ceux du côté gauche puis commença à l'embrasser lentement et tout doucement. Il descendit petit à petit, fit glisser la bretelle de son soutien-gorge en dentelle jaune pâle comme la couleur du petit haut qu'elle portait quelques heures auparavant puis fit de même de l'autre côté, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal car sa blessure ne devait pas avoir totalement cicatrisée. Une fois que les deux bretelles furent au même niveau, Spike posa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, il commença à la lui caresser à travers le tissu, Buffy fut prise d'une vague de chaleur, elle pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échappée quelques gémissements de plaisirs. Il continua encore une fraction de secondes puis lui dégrafa habillement et le fit tomber sur le lit, Buffy releva la tête, le fixa et d'un regard, le supplia de continuer sa sublime torture alors Spike captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux . Il se pencha ensuite sur sa superbe poitrine puis entreprit d'y déposer de nombreux baisers sensuels, la jeune femme l'enlaça et pressa son dos tellement ses caresses et ses baisers devenaient intenses puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, il descendit ses mains sur son ventre nacré et continua son trajet de plus en plus bas, d'abord sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses puis caressa fébrilement ses cuisses, Buffy le regarda avec désir, elle rapprocha son visage de celui vampire et l'embrassa ardemment. Tout en s'embrassant, Spike se rallongea, entraînant Buffy avec lui parce qu'il se sentait un peu faible compte tenu de sa blessure à l'abdomen, la jeune femme s'en douta et une fois qu'il furent complètement allongés, elle lui demanda inquiète :

-Spike, ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve juste qu'on sera mieux allongé. Dit-il pour la rassurer même s'il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement pour cela.

Buffy sourit puis se redressa un peu, toujours à califourchon sur son amant, elle caressa son torse et traça un chemin similaire à celui de Spike mais elle préféra utiliser sa langue, Spike ferma à son tour les yeux sans pour autant arrêter de caresser ses hanches puis ses fesses. Une fois arrivée au limite, Buffy détacha la ceinture, déboutonna le pantalon à Spike puis elle passa ses mains de chaque côté, le fit glisser jusqu'aux genoux, étant donné qu'il s'était assoupit après son retour dans la crypte, Alex avait du lui retirer ses chaussures avant de partir alors la jeune femme n'eut plus qu'à le faire glisser puis il tomba sur le sol rejoignant le reste des vêtements de Buffy.

Elle remonta, l'embrassa passionnément et il entreprit à son tour de lui enlever son pantalon, il se releva, la ré embrassa tendrement puis posa ses mains non plus sur ses fesses mais sur ses hanches, il déboutonna complètement son pantalon de cuir, passa ses mains derrière son dos et les laissa courir lentement sur ses fesses puis il les rabattit sur les côtés et fit glisser le pantalon de la jeune femme, elle se releva un peu pour le faire passer le long de ses jambes puis elle se le retira rapidement, Spike ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une culotte identique à la couleur de son soutien-gorge et il lança comme remarque :

-Tu adores toujours autant assortir tes sous-vêtements à ce que je vois !

-J'adore surtout quand tu les regardes. Le provoqua t-elle autant par des paroles que par un baiser brûlant.

Il se rallongea, l'entraîna avec elle puis la fit rouler sur le côté, cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui se trouvé au dessus d'elle, il se pencha de nouveau sur sa poitrine et s'amusa à faire le même parcours que sa partenaire lui avait fait auparavant mais lui s'y prit avec encore plus de lenteur et de sensualité, remontant même alors qu'il arrivait à son but seulement pour que Buffy n'en puisse plus, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante et Spike adorait cela . Au bout de quelques instants, car il la sentait pleine de désir pour lui, il descendit finalement sur ses hanches, glissa une main de chaque côté puis enleva sa petite culotte, elle leva les jambes pour le faciliter, le vampire se releva passa une main sur ses lèvres, l'embrassa tendrement pendant qu'elle lui retirer son boxer noir, quand il tomba à son tour, Buffy pétrit de ses petits doigts fins les fesses de son amant puis glissa sur le devant, commençant à le caresser lentement, très lentement, Spike poussa un grognement d'extase et comme il n'en pouvait plus, il couvrit son cou de baisers. Ils se regardèrent ensuite intensément, Buffy lui fit comprendre son intention, elle s'arrêta de lui caresser, le saisit puis elle écarta les cuisses et d'un geste, le fit entrer en elle. Les vas-et-viens se firent d'abord lentement. Buffy gémit de plaisir, elle l'avait retrouvé, elle avait retrouvé son corps, comme il lui avait manqué durant toutes ces nuits, elle le voulait en elle, plus profondément, elle désirait le vampire plus que jamais, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se pardonner la peine qu'elle lui avait causé par le passé quand elle l'utilisait mais maintenant, elle ne l'utilisait pas, elle le voulait, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour le plus longtemps possible. Spike comprit le désir de sa partenaire alors il continua à la pénétrer lentement, tout en embrassant son cou, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, elle pressa son dos puis glissa ses mains le long de son corps, elle y rencontra les mains de son amant et elle les croisa dans les siennes. Spike l'embrassa tendrement puis tout en continuant, il accéléra le mouvement, Buffy mordilla sa lèvre supérieure, il l'embrassa ensuite sur le menton puis descendit dans son cou, sur sa jugulaire, alors la jeune femme poussa quelques cris de plaisirs pour ses sensations qu'il ranimé en elle et lorsque les mouvements de vas-et-viens s'accélèrent encore plus, elle serra d'autant plus les mains de Spike. Sous la force qu'elle les tenait, il cru qu'elle allait les lui briser mais non, elle n'en fit rien. Quelques instants après, elle eut son premier orgasme et qui ne serait pas le dernier de la nuit parce que Spike n'en n'était qu'au début alors au lieu de se retirer d'elle, il recommença ses mouvements. Elle tiendrait le coup, c'était la Tueuse, pas une femme ordinaire, ni lui un homme ordinaire donc ils firent durer leur plaisir aussi longtemps que leur désir mutuel les tenaille.

Spike ralentit la cadence puis se retira pour se concentrer sur son corps qu'il commença à couvrir d'une multitude de baisers, Buffy se soumit au désir de son amant, il la dominait ce qui été rare pour lui. Il en profita au maximum bien décidé à lui donner autant de plaisir que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, il continua avec autant de lenteur son trajet, laissant glisser ses mains le long de son corps puis les maintint sur sa taille, elle saisit l'une de ses mains, croisa de nouveau ses doigts dans les siens parce qu'elle savait bien ce que Spike allait faire, il descendit de plus en plus pour y rencontrer son intimité et il y pénétra arrachant des gémissements de purs plaisirs à sa partenaire. Spike s'étonnait lui même de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, comment aurait-il pu penser hier que Buffy, la femme qu'il aimait se donnerait entièrement à lui cette nuit même ?! Il avait été surpris et à la fois ému de l'avoir vu pleurer sur le sort du vampire qu'il était, mais il sentait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait uniquement en gage de gratitude, elle lui offrait plus ce soir que n'importe quel autre soir, elle ne lui offrait pas seulement son corps mais aussi son cœur. Spike n'en avait pas la certitude mais elle semblait l'avoir choisit peut-être n'est-ce que pour une nuit, une nuit passionnée, torride et aussi pleines de tendresses et de douceurs mutuelles, **mutuelles oui !**

Il croyait faire un rêve en pensant à tout ce qui était entrain de se produire, mais il se berçait sans doute encore une fois d'illusion et pourtant il y croyait encore et toujours. Il ne se serait jamais pardonner de la laisser en larmes, elle avait eu besoin de tendresses alors il lui donnait même s'il ne s'agirait comme toujours d'une seule nuit, une dernière nuit à la tenir dans ses bras ou peut-être toute une vie. Il ne savait pas et même s'il aurait voulu lui demander "Veux-tu de moi pour toujours mon amour ?", il préféra accepter de " vivre " ce merveilleux moment avec elle. Buffy quand à elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment enfin simplement les 5 premières secondes car maintenant elle le savait, elle voulait Spike plus que tout et pas uniquement pour sa vie sexuelle, elle aurait du l'arrêter et lui dire " Spike je t'aime " mais elle ne voulait en rien stopper ce merveilleux instant avec lui, cela faisait des jours qu'elle rêvait qu'ils refassent l'amour, être dans ses bras, le sentir près d'elle, en elle. Elle eut d'ailleurs très peur qu'il la repousse, qu'il lui dise " Tu ne veux pas de moi et jamais cela ne changera alors parts !"mais il ne l'avait pas fait et malgré qu'elle avait lui affirmait l'année dernière que rien ne changerait, tout avait changé cette soirée et demain matin rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Le vampire continua encore quelques minutes, embrassa le creux de ses jambes puis remonta de la même manière qu'il était descendu et arrivée au contour du menton, il croisa ses lèvres qu'il captura pour un baiser passionné. Buffy ressentait de plus en plus de désir pour lui, il avait été doux avec elle alors elle était bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille, elle le ré embrassa puis le fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouva sur lui et suivit le même exemple que son amant, couvrant son torse de baisers brûlants, glissant ses doigts tout le long de son torse, elle quitta de plus en plus bas et arriva à l'objet de ses désirs. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se saisir de son pénis car il se dressa naturellement au touché de ses petits doigts fins alors elle s'empala sur lui et entreprit une chevauchée fantastique tout en continuant ses caresses le long de ses fesses et de ses baisers sur son torse musclé puis sur le haut de son cou. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Spike se releva, passa une main derrière sa nuque puis l'attira vers lui, l'embrassa fougueusement, Buffy passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, les croisa pour qu'il s'enfonce plus en elle, son amant l'embrassa de plus en plus passionnément, elle posa sa main droite dans ses cheveux s'y agrippant tandis que l'autre glissa le long de la joue du vampire, elle la déposa ensuite sur son épaule car Spike faisait de nouveau un trajet, de ses lèvres à son menton, son cou pour se terminer dans le creux de sa poitrine, une de ses deux mains caressa sa hanche et l'autre glissa le long de son dos, Buffy pencha la tête en arrière et poussa des cris de purs plaisirs. Une fois que leurs mouvements se firent plus lent, Spike se retira, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres avec tendresse mais lenteur pour faire durer encore un peu ce merveilleux moment, puis ils se rallongèrent, Buffy l'embrassa de nouveau, posa sa tête sur son torse, s'amusa de ses petits doigts à traçaient des cercles sur le torse de son amant et elle s'endormit en lui disant :

-Merci.

Il en fut très étonné mais lui caressa ses cheveux en espérant que demain elle serait encore là et qu'elle lui dirait ce qu'il attendait depuis des années : Lui donner son amour !

Et si c'était le cas, il avait toujours dit qu'il la rendrait la plus heureuse possible, devenant l'amant qu'elle désirait, l'ami qui la consolerait et l'homme qui l'aimerait d'un amour tendre et sincère. Elle ne le regretterait pas, il l'aimerait comme jamais elle n'avait réussit à être aimer par cet idiot d'Angel et ce bouffon de ptit militaire. Spike s'endormit sur cette pensée d'espoir attendant le lendemain avec impatiente d'une certaine manière et de l'inquiétude de l'autre.

Peut-être que Buffy ne l'aimerait jamais ?

Peut-être que si ?

Ils dormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant tout les malheurs qui les menaçaient et toutes les choses qu'ils venaient et devraient affronter.

Ils oublièrent tout et ne souciaient plus de rien, sauf d'eux, sans se douter de ce qui allait arriver…

Oui, car quelque part dans la ville se préparait le pire…

Dans un vieil immeuble désaffectait, 3 des 5 vampires qu'avaient affronté Buffy et le Scooby Gang se trouvaient là, ainsi que 5 des 8 démons ayant survécus à l'affrontement.

Les vampires étaient tous agenouillés le visage baissait plein de honte, ils devaient se faire pardonner la défaite. Les démons quand à eux les regardaient avec joie.

L'un des vampires dit alors d'une voix honteuse :

-Pardonnez nous Maître !

Nous avons échoués ! S'écria t-il avec déshonneur.

La Tueuse a récupérait l'amulette, mais elle est blessée et le vampire aussi ! Expliqua t-il avec fierté mais embarras.

Nous ne pouvons que vous promettre de faire mieux quand nous…

Le vampire ne put terminer sa phrase, une flèche se planta dans son cœur et il se transforma en poussière.

Le deuxième fut décapité quand au troisième, il fut brûler vif lorsque le "Maître" souleva le rideau car il faisait jour.

-Beurk ! S'écria une voix provenant du fond de la pièce.

On aurait peut-être pu en garder un ou le faire mourir avec un pieu dans le cœur !

Elle se déplaça et on put reconnaître la vampire Harmony Kendall, une arbalète en main.

-C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec Harmony ! S'écria une autre voix.

Pas sur la façon de tuer, moi je m'en fiche, toutes les manières valent la peine mais, tu aurais pu en garder quelques uns car trouver des vampires est plus difficile à Sunnydale que nulle part ailleurs ! Expliqua la personne avec certitude.

Elle sortit de l'ombre, il s'agissait d'Anya ou plus précisément du démon vengeur Anyanka. Elle avait le visage souriant mais, pas son visage démoniaque de démon, elle avait le visage à l'apparence humaine et elle tenait une épée à la main.

-Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda t-elle.

-On ne va pas attendre que Buffy reprenne des forces ! S'exclama Harmony avec impatience.

Si on l'attaquait maintenant, alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas ? Proposa t-elle avec excitation.

On aurait l'avantage ! Ajouta t-elle avec conviction.

-Bien sûr, sors, si tu veux je t'ouvre la porte! S'écria Anyanka d'une voix ironique.

Un bon bain de soleil, ne te ferait pas de mal !

-Oh! Mais ce soir, hein dit quand penses-tu ? Demanda Harmony en se tournant dans la direction "du Maître".

La personne fit quelques pas et sortit de l'ombre de la fenêtre.

-Oui, ce soir quand elle s'y attendra le moins ! S'écria une jeune femme au long cheveux bruns.

L'une des plus dangereuses créatures dans ce monde, Drusilla, la vampire psychopathe venait de réapparaître à Sunnydale.

-Et que va t-on faire ? La questionna Anyanka par curiosité.

-Récupérer l'amulette ! Répondit alors Drusilla en souriant.

Et une fois entre notre possession, la Tueuse ne pourra rien faire contre nous ! Assura t-elle d'une voix démoniaque.

-Génial, on va enfin pouvoir se venger de Buffy ! S'écria Harmony avec enthousiasme.

-Non pas encore, je veux simplement récupérer l'amulette, et pour l'obtenir, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Expliqua Drusilla froidement.

Quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin mourra ! Ajouta t-elle d'une voix macabre.

-Cool ! S'exclama Harmony avec bonheur.

-Oui ma chère petite Buffy, tu n'en as pas encore finit avec moi, ni toi non plus mon très cher Spike ! Avoua t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque et une voix déterminée.

Bientôt, ce sera la fin ! Ajouta t-elle avec folie.

A ces mots, elle se mit à rire, un rire sournois et macabre. Ses congénères en firent alors de même.

Fin du Chapitre 1

Terminé le 19/06/02.


	2. Quand les ennuis commencent

Chapitre 2 : Quand les ennuis commencent !

Au même instant dans la crypte, Buffy était allongée sur le torse de Spike, elle dormait paisiblement. Le vampire quant à lui, ne dormait pas, il caressait délicatement les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait. Sa blessure avait cicatrisée même si la douleur se faisait ressentir de temps en temps, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Tant de choses s'étaient passées après mais maintenant, Buffy était auprès de lui et c'était tout ce qui était important pour le moment.

Buffy ouvrit les yeux et Spike lui dit alors tendrement :

-Bonjour mon poussin.

-Mmm…bonjour . Lui dit-elle à son tour d'une petite voix en s'éveillant.

-Tu as bien dormit ? Demanda t-il avec gentillesse.

Buffy releva la tête, le regarda et lui répondit d'une voix un peu endormit :

-Oui, mais je faisais un beau rêve !

-Alors, c'est moi qui t'es sûrement réveillé, je suis désolé chaton. Déclara alors Spike embarrassé.

-Non ce n'est pas toi, je me suis réveillée toute seule ! Affirma t-elle pour le rassurer.

-Bon dis-moi, c'était quoi ton rêve ? L'interrogea Spike par curiosité.

-Ben, Willow et moi ont étaient à la boutique quelqu'un est arrivé derrière moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. Répondit Buffy en se relevant.

Elle se mit à côté de lui et déposa sa tête sur un oreiller. Spike se tourna vers elle, s'appuya la tête avec un de ses bras et lui demanda avec amusement :

-Qui ? Ton prince charmant ?

-Peut-être oui, je ne sais pas ! Répondit-elle avec confusion.

Ca dépend de la personne. Ajouta t-elle d'une voix très douce.

-Qui donc ?

-Toi. Affirma Buffy en le regardant intensément.

A ces mots, Spike se redressa un ptit peu, il était abasourdit et il la questionna tout souriant avec étonnement :

-Ca t'arrives souvent rêver de moi ?

-Ben…quelques fois…enfin, surtout ses dernières semaines. Avoua t-elle un peu ennuyée.

-Eh ben dis donc, tu sais que je m'attends à tout maintenant avec toi ! Murmura t-il.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas finit de te surprendre ! Déclara t-elle avec malice.

-Je demande à voir ! Dit-il comme pour la défier.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa puis en se redressant, il émit un petit gémissement. Spike se rallongea et Buffy se tourna vers lui, elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Buffy en jetant un coup d'œil au pansement.

-Ben à part que la douleur se fait moins ressentir, je peux dire aussi que tu es très épuisante, mais ça va. La taquina Spike.

-Oh, je suis désolée, peut-être qu'on aurait pas dû…mais c'est que…

-Tu en avais envie ! La coupa t-il d'une voix très tendre en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, vraiment envie. Avoua t-elle avec franchise.

-Je ne vais pas te cacher que moi aussi ! Dit alors Spike avec le sourire.

Au moins maintenant que tu as prit du réconfort auprès de moi, tu pourras affronter les obstacles.

-Peut-être mais, il y avait autre chose. Expliqua Buffy avec certitude.

Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, c'était différent plus…

Buffy s'interrompit, baissa la tête, elle ne trouvait pas le mot ou n'osait pas le dire alors Spike renchérit :

-Intense !

-Oui mais, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe, j'ai ressentit autre chose. Affirma t-elle honnêtement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-De l'amour peut-être ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix très douce.

Buffy et Spike se regardèrent et elle répondit avec sincérité :

-Oui.

Spike déposa une main sur son visage et lui caressa la joue. Buffy ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation puis les ouvrit et regarda Spike qui lui dit d'un ton sincère :

-Tu sais mon amour, c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose d'aussi beau et délicat.

-J'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire ! S'écria Buffy avec surprise.

Juste un "oui" ! Ajouta t-elle tendrement.

-Peut être, mais il était sincère et vrai. Expliqua Spike d'une voix pleine d'amour.

Spike se releva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Buffy, se rallongea puis croisa son regard.

-Merci. Murmura t-il.

-Merci de quoi ?!

-Merci de m'offrir ton cœur, je te promets de ne jamais le briser mon amour. Déclara Spike avec tendresse et sincérité.

-Je te crois. Confia Buffy en se penchant vers lui.

Elle s'approcha plus près de lui, et lui murmura doucement :

-Spike…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu as trésor ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et avoua le plus sincèrement du monde :

-Je t'aime !

Il la regarda avec amour et commença à lui caresser le visage de la main droite puis il lui murmura :

-Oui, je sais mon cœur, moi aussi, je t'aime, je t'adore ! Tu es la femme la plus belle du monde ! Déclara t-il franchement.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Le questionna Buffy avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Non je n'exagère pas, pour moi tu es à mes yeux, ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ce monde. Avoua Spike avec une grande sincérité.

-Arrêtes de dire ça, tu vas me faire rougir ! S'écria t-elle un peu gênée.

-Alors, tu seras encore plus jolie poussin ! Assura t-il avec le sourire pour la taquiner.

-Spike !

-Ouais ? S'écria Spike d'une voix amusée.

-Tais toi ! Ordonna t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'enlacèrent puis s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes, puis s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et Buffy redéposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, puis s'allongea dans ses bras. Spike se mit à lui caresser délicatement le bras, Buffy ferma les yeux, elle était heureuse et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas été. A l'époque où elle l'avait vraiment été, c'était avec Angel, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se sentait encore proche d'Angel mais, son amour pour lui avait évolué, il s'était plutôt transformé en amitié. Et puis maintenant, elle avait Spike, quand elle repensait au début de leur rencontre depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient changées, elle était très proche de lui, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Sa haine envers lui, s'était changée en une sorte d'amitié et maintenant en amour. Elle aimait Spike passionnément et elle fera tout pour ne jamais le perdre, bien sûr elle savait que malgré sa nature démoniaque, il était un incorrigible romantique et qu'il était entièrement dévoué à celle qu'il aimait. Buffy ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui, mais même si cela l'inquiétait un peu, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, lui redonner le sourire, lui faire oublier tous les malheurs et ne laisser place qu'à des moments de bonheurs.

En se souvenant de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Spike depuis le début jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Buffy se mit à rire. Spike la regarda avec étonnement et lui demanda :

-Buffy, mon poussin, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je repense à toi Spike !

-Alors maintenant, tu penses à moi, tu rêves de moi ! S'écria Spike d'une voix malicieuse.

Ben dis-moi chaton, a quoi je dois m'attendre dans le futur ?

-C'est normal que la personne que l'on aime occupe nos pensées. Expliqua Buffy d'une voix très douce en lui souriant.

Spike se tourna vers elle et lui donna un baiser puis il murmura :

-Donc, tu penses à moi.

-Oui, et je repensais surtout à l'évolution de nos sentiments. Dit alors Buffy.

-C'est vrai, qu'au départ…enfin, si on m'avait dit, i ans que je tomberais éperdument amoureux de la Tueuse, je crois que la personne n'aurait pas survécut à ces paroles ! S'écria Spike avec certitude.

-Je crois que j'aurais eu la même réaction que toi… Enfin, pas de tuer la personne ! Affirma Buffy à son tour avec conviction.

-Tu sais ce que j'étais mais, je sais aussi que maintenant, si cette personne me disait cela, je l'embrasserai ! Se justifia t-il.

-Hé, c'est à moi d'avoir droit à tes baisers! Murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Mais dis-moi, tu serais pas un peu jalouse ? Demanda Spike pour la défier.

-Toujours ! Répondit Buffy à son défi.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire puis, Buffy Déclara avec tristesse en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike :

-J'aimerai que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais il va bien falloir faire place à la réalité !

En fait, quelle heure est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur, probablement midi. Répondit Spike avec incertitude.

-Tu crois qu'il est si tard ?!

-Ouais, mais je te signale que tu t'étais endormit et je peux te dire, que tu as dormit longtemps mon ange. Affirma t-il.

-Tu m'as regardée dormir tout ce temps ?! Le questionna t-elle sur un ton étonné.

-Oui et, tu es très jolie quand tu dors. Répondit Spike d'une voix sincère.

-Je…enfin, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Dit alors Buffy troublée.

A part, que tu me surprendras toujours ! Ajouta t-elle franchement.

Il ne dit rien mais, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu crois qu'on peut rester comme ça encore un peu ?

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Répondit Spike d'une voix très douce.

-Oui car après, on n'aura peut-être plus l'occasion de se sentir aussi bien ! Avoua t-elle d'une voix abattue.

-Moi je pense que tu as tort chérie, on aura beaucoup de moments merveilleux du moins, t'en que je serai auprès de toi, je ferai mon possible pour soulager ta peine chaton. Lui assura t-il avec honnêteté.

-Merci Spike. Dit alors Buffy ayant retrouver le sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un court laps de temps, puis se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Buffy revêtit ses vêtements, le seul inconvénient s'était que ses cheveux étaient en batailles, rien d'étonnant quand on savait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa matinée avec Spike. Elle se tourna vers son amant et lui demanda avec inquiétude :

-Spike, est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas bébé. La rassura t-il.

-Bon très bien alors, je vais y aller. Déclara Buffy.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça puis, lui murmura de façon câline :

-Je reviens dès que possible !

Elle l'embrassa avec passion puis ajouta d'une voix douce mais déçut :

-Bon alors, j'y vais.

-Ouais ! Dit alors Spike avec la même déception.

Ils se regardèrent intensément puis, s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent et Buffy déclara lorsque Spike l'embrassa dans le cou :

-En fait, je ne suis pas si pressée que ça !

A ces mots, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, il embrassa encore quelques instants son cou puis s'arrêta, leva la tête et affirma d'une voix provocatrice ainsi que le sourire :

-Tu vas arriver en retard mon bébé !

-Et alors, tu n'es pas content que je reste ? Demanda t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Euh…Oooooohhhh Buffy… Tu le sais bien…

Elle continua encore quelques instants puis s'arrêta, il la regarda et lui assura amusé :

-Tu vas le regretter mon cœur !

-Je ne te crois pas Spike ! Le défia la jeune femme.

A ces mots, il commença à lui déposer de nombreux baisers brûlants dans le creux de son cou tout en lui caressant les hanches et Buffy se mit à gémir .

Il poursuivit son jeu un ptit peu puis d'un geste impulsif et parce qu'elle avait envie de lui, la jeune femme attrapa son visage et l'embrassa vigoureusement.

-Tu craques bien vite mon poussin !

-Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour. Déclara t-elle sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il sourit puis se libéra de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et glissa ses mains le long de son corps tout en embrassant son cou puis sa poitrine à travers son débardeur.

-Oooohhh chéri…

Il se releva, l'embrassa passionnément puis Buffy passa ses bras derrière son cou et ils continuèrent leur baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Willow avait téléphonée à Alex pour lui dire de passer avec Elena car il y avait du nouveau. Cela faisait plus de 15 minutes qu'ils étaient rendus et Alex s'écria :

-On doit prévenir Buffy !

-Oui mais, elle…enfin,…ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleure moment ! Lui répondit Willow avec embarras.

-Quoi ?! Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse maintenant ? Demanda Alex avec incompréhension.

-Ben,…Elle …Elle n'est probablement pas chez elle! Répondit-elle toujours aussi gênée.

-Mais où veux-tu qu'elle soit d'autre !

Il regarda alors sa meilleure amie, vue le regard un peu ennuyé de celle-ci, il comprit tout de suite et s'écria avec horreur :

-Oh non, Mon dieu,…c'est…ce n'est pas vrai ?

Willow fit juste un signe de la tête et Alex eut confirmation.

-Appelles-la ! Ordonna t-il.

-Mais Alex !

-Tant pis si elle est…oh beurk ! Déclara t-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

-Bon, très bien ! Dit alors Willow avec résignation.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Au même moment dans la crypte, Buffy et Spike étaient enlacés sur le lit et s'embrassaient toujours aussi fougueusement, Buffy avait glissé une main le long de son dos et venait d'arriver au niveau de ses fesses qu'elle commença à caresser tandis que Spike lui s'attardait sur son ventre et sa poitrine qu'il touchait avec délicatesse mais plus à travers le tissu car il se trouvait sur le sol.

Lorsque Buffy sentit vibrer quelque chose, sur le moment elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'une sensation quelle éprouvait en raison de son étreinte avec Spike mais, quand cela recommença, Spike et Buffy stoppèrent net et lui murmura :

-Euh poussin, je crois que c'est pour toi !

Buffy le regarda puis ils se relevèrent, elle s'assit sur le lit, prit le portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean puis décrocha et s'écria avec surprise :

-Willow ?!

-Euh Buffy, c'est toi ? Demanda sa meilleure amie d'une voix un peu embarrassée.

-Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit !

Spike se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça pour la calmer, ce qui fut une très bonne idée car elle demanda ensuite à son amie gentiment :

-Tu as du nouveau Willow ?

-Oui, mais…,je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda à son tour sa meilleure amie avec hésitation et confusion.

-Si tu me déranges ! Répéta alors Buffy.

A ces mots, Spike se mit à embrasser très sensuellement Buffy, d'abord sur l'épaule gauche puis il remonta jusqu'au cou, il se mit ensuite à caresser le contour de son corps et descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses. C'était une manière de l'agacer, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter mais, contre toute attente la jeune femme avait extrêmement du mal à lui résister et elle répondit le plus difficilement possible d'une voix sérieuse à Willow :

-Non, tu ne me déranges ab…absolument pas !

-Buffy tu es sûre, parce qu'on dirait que si ! Affirma t-elle d'une voix ennuyée et certaine.

-Ouais ! Répondit-elle d'une voix un petit peu différente.

Elle se retenue de lâcher un petit gémissement de plaisir quand Spike glissa sa main entre ses jambes et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister car ses baisers étaient d'autant plus intenses que ses caresses.

-Buffy, on a découvert pour l'amulette, Spike avait raison ! Déclara t-elle.

-Spike… Chuchota Buffy d'une voix très sensuelle.

Elle était sur le point d'abandonner toute résistance, se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant, elle tourna alors la tête pour l'embrasser, repoussant même le portable de son oreille quand Willow expliqua :

-Oui **Spike avait raison** , l'amulette sert bien de clef pour le parchemin et je crois que maintenant, on va pouvoir réussir à le traduire !

-Traduire le parchemin ! S'exclama Buffy avec surprise.

Spike s'arrêta alors de l'embrasser et de la toucher, laissant juste ses bras autour de sa taille puis la laissa écouter les paroles de Willow. Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était produit il y a environ 1h et ajouta en fin de conversation :

-Demandes à Spike de venir aussi.

-D'accord, je vais aller le chercher.

-Tu n'as sûrement pas besoin d'aller là-bas à mon avis ! S'écria Willow avec malice.

-Ah ouais, tu as tout deviné ! Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

Et sa meilleure amie la taquina :

-Essayes de venir au plus tard dans 1h !

-Quelle horreur ! Gémit Alex.

-Alex, arrêtes un peu ! Ordonna Willow d'une voix autoritaire en mettant sa main devant le combiné pour que Buffy ne les entende pas.

-Je n'aime pas ce type et en plus, c'est même pas un type ! Expliqua t-il.

-C'est pas une raison pour parler comme ça ! Répondit t-elle sur un ton agacé.

-Ok, je rallerai en silence ! Dit-il avec résignation.

Quand même, il y a mieux que Spike ! Grogna Alex à voix basse pour que Willow ne l'entende pas.

Mais elle l'entendit, se retourna et s'écria excédée :

- **Alex !**

Alors t'es d'accord ? Demanda t-elle ensuite à Buffy.

-Euh oui, …je …c'est promis ! Lui déclara Buffy déstabilisée.

Buffy raccrocha et se tourna vers Spike qui lui demanda avec un ptit espoir :

-Alors, il y a un moyen de traduire le parchemin ?

-Oui, tu avais raison pour l'amulette.

-Donc, elle active bien le parchemin ! En conclut alors Spike.

-C'est ça et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à traduire. Dit Buffy avec le sourire.

-Pas de problème, on y va ! Déclara t-il.

Il voulut se lever mais, Buffy le poussa en arrière, il retomba sur le lit puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et demanda sur un ton supérieur et taquin à la fois :

-Alors, je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit tout à l'heure ?

-Ben, je voulais me venger ! Lui répondit-il avec malice.

-Tu voulais te venger ! S'étonna Buffy.

-Tu ne te souviens pas mon cœur ce que tu avais fait l'année dernière ?

-L'année dernière ! Répéta t-elle abasourdit.

-Oui, quand tu étais devenue invisible ! S'écria t-il avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Ah Ouais ! S'écria t-elle à son tour en souriant.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ? Le défia t-elle.

-Eh bien, quand ton copain Alex s'était pointé ici, tu avais commencé à me chatouiller, tu gémissait sans cesse, en plus tu t'amusais avec mon oreille et à me faire…enfin, tu m'as fait ressembler à un imbécile ! Expliqua t-il avec certitude.

-Non, il a crut que tu faisais du sport ! Affirma Buffy d'une voix mesquine.

-Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui font du sport dans un lit, qui sont prit de fou de rire et qui ont l'air de prendre du plaisir ! Déclara t-il avec conviction.

-Alors, tu en avais prit du plaisir, je ne pensais pas, que ça t'aurais fait ça ! Affirma t-elle sur un ton ironique.

-Ouais, mais au moins toi tu en as prit tout à l'heure ! La taquina Spike.

-Peut-être… Lui murmura Buffy en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ou peut-être pas ! Ajouta t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Moi je crois que si, tu as faillit lâcher ton téléphone ! Déclara t-il avec moquerie en haussant des sourcils.

-Attends-toi à une revanche mon chéri ! Dit alors Buffy pour le défier.

-J'attends de voir ça chaton, j'attends ! Répondit Spike à son défi.

Puis, il l'embrassa ardemment et fougueusement alors que Buffy commençait déjà à lui retirer sa ceinture, voulant beaucoup plus que quelques baisers même si ceux-ci n'avaient rien de quelconque bien au contraire, Spike décida de l'arrêter et lui dit d'une voix affectueuse :

-Mon amour, on aura tout le temps de reprendre ça après !

-Ouais, d'accord ! répondit-elle avec un peu de déception.

Elle se pencha plus bas, commença à couvrir son cou puis le haut de son torse de baisers très sensuels pour le provoquer, tout en glissant une main à l'intérieur de son pantalon et elle lui expliqua tout en continuant à l'embrasser :

-Oui mais …tu sais, …Willow m'a demandée d'essayer de venir…au plus tard…dans 1h…donc, on est pas obligé de …partir tout de suite !…on a le temps pour…

Spike avait énormément de mal à lutter contre la provocation que lui lançait Buffy et lui répondit avec difficultés :

-Euh, oooohhh par l'enfer…Buffy !

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle toujours en continuant de le caresser et d'embrasser son corps.

-On devrait…peut-être mieux, oooohhh Buf…euh …aller rejoindre Will…Willow !

-Non ! S'écria Buffy en arrêtant de l'embrasser et retirant sa main de son pantalon.

-Pourquoi ?!

Buffy, on aura tout le temps de penser à nous après ! Affirma t-il avec certitude.

-J'ai peur Spike ! Avoua t-elle d'une voix angoissée en plongeant son regard dans le sien d'où on pouvait voir une certaine détresse.

-Mais de quoi mon amour ?!

-Ce qui s'est passé hier soir …enfin,…ce n'est que le début …et puis, qui nous dit que ce soir je ne serai pas morte ! Lui expliqua alors Buffy sur un ton désespéré et soucieux.

Au moins si on reste ici, je sûre que plus rien de graves ne nous arrivera ! Déclara t-elle avec conviction.

-On ne pourra pas rester comme ça indéfiniment Buffy ! Murmura Spike tendrement en passant une main sur sa joue.

Et puis, on a une chance maintenant, depuis que Willow a découvert le moyen de traduire le parchemin ! Lui rappela t-il pour la rassurer.

Elle le regarda et lui dit :

-Oui, tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent du lit, Spike déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Buffy et lui assura d'une voix très douce :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon poussin, il n'y aura aucun problème aujourd'hui.

Il enfila un t shit noir, sa chemise rouge, prit son manteau puis attrapa une couverture, tandis que Buffy revêtit son débardeur puis son gilet ( elle n'avait pas retrouvée tout ses vêtement, il lui manquait son soutien gorge ) elle lui ouvrit ensuite la porte et s'écria avec certitude :

-A mon avis, les ennuis ne font que commencer !

-Buffy ! Lui dit alors Spike d'une voix agacée en mettant la couverture sur lui.

-Bon très bien, mais je t'aurai prévenue ! Affirma t-elle d'une voix résignée.

Et ils sortirent de la crypte puis, se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Spike.

-Oh putain ! Cria Spike en montant dans sa voiture.

-Tu vas bien Spike ?

-Quand je te vois mon cœur, tout va très bien. Lui assura t-il en prenant un sourire extrêmement séducteur.

-Tu me flattes !

-Ca me fait plaisir et en plus c'est la vérité mon ange.

-Tu es sure ? Demanda t-elle en se rapprochant de lui sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

-Ouais !

Elle se mit face à lui puis s'assit sur ses genoux, le fixa quelques instants avec intensité, fit glisser son pouce sur les lèvres du vampire et il la questionna un peu déconcerté :

-Euh Buffy, tu fais quoi ?!

-Chut…

-C'est pas une réponse mon poussin.

Sur ces mots, elle l'attira vers elle, l'embrassa tendrement puis plus passionnément et il déclara sous le choc une fois le baiser finit :

-Euh, c'est une bonne réponse !

-Quel heure il est ?

-Pourquoi ?!

-Quel heure il est ? Demanda t-elle avec insistance.

-Oh je sais pas trop, probablement 12h30 peut-être plus !

-Tant mieux. Déclara la jeune femme toute souriante.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi trésor ?

Elle passa ses bras derrière le cou de Spike, puis murmura d'une voix provocatrice :

-Tu n'avais une très grande envie hier me concernant ?

-Si bien sur, mais ce n'est pas que depuis hier chaton sans vouloir te vexer bien entendu.

-Non pas ça mais plutôt une envie très…intense ! Chuchota Buffy à son oreille.

Elle le regarda ensuite mais il ne semblait pas comprendre alors elle lui dit pour le mettre sur la voie :

-Une chose que tu voulais faire, non pas que je n'étais pas partante mais elle occupait vraiment tes pensées.

-Oh ça y est, j'ai compris !

-Enfin, alors tu en dis quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

-Euh avant de te répondre, réponds à ma question. Tu crois qu'on a vraiment le temps ? Puisqu'on l'avait déjà pas chez moi à moins que tu veuilles que je roule en même temps, dans ce cas là, ce serait moins intense comme tu dis si bien.

-Je pencherais pour un oui !

-Désolée chérie mais pas moi, je préfère qu'on remette ça à ce soir.

-Tu es sure ? Demanda Buffy en prenant une mine attristée.

-Oui et en plus tu te ferais mal avec le volant mon cœur.

-Tu n'as pas compris, je parlais de ton fantasme d'hier quand tu…

-Quand je…tu sais j'en ai tellement à ton sujet que je ne vois pas du tout ! Avoua Spike franchement.

-Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me prendre dans tes bras et…

Elle s'arrêta et il termina avec certitude :

-Te faire l'amour sur la banquette arrière !

-C'est ça, tu sais quand je suis rentrée dans la voiture, j'ai eu une grande envie que tu me fasses l'amour sur…

-…La banquette arrière ! La coupa t-il.

Buffy, on a pas le temps mais ce sera quand tu veux !

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Le questionna la jeune femme tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Euh no…oooohhh Buffy…tu es insatiable !

-Avec toi toujours. Lui souffla t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille juste de la reprendre pour s'amuser avec un peu.

-Oui mais…ooohhh bon sang Tueuse…ooohhh ok t'as ga…NON Buffy arrêtes s'il te plaît !

Elle s'arrêta le fixa surprise et il ajouta sincèrement :

-J'ai pas envie de reporter notre petit tête à tête mon bébé mais j'ai pas envie de te retrouver morte d'ici quelques jours d'accord alors on va voir Willow maintenant et après on rentre et on fera tout ce que tu veux promis.

-La promesse d'un vampire ça vaut de l'or ! Dit la jeune femme ironiquement.  
-Buffy, je m'inquiètes beaucoup pour toi et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre maintenant surtout depuis que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Expliqua Spike sur un ton grave mais doux à la fois.

Tu le regrettes pas de me l'avoir dit ? La questionna t-il un peu inquiet.

-Non je le regrette pas, je t'aime Spike et je te le redirais jusqu'à que tu le comprennes s'il faut te le dire 20 fois par jour d'accord mais je suis sincère avec toi et je comprend ce que tu veux dire …hier soir, je…j'ai cru que tu allais me quitter pour de bon. Avoua Buffy avec tendresse et amour.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras de moi comme ça mon poussin, tu peux en être sur et tu risques même de me trouver collant !

-Non et puis si c'est le cas, je t'achèterais une jolie petit niche et tu dormiras dedans ! S'amusa t-elle.

-Je suis pas un chien tout de même ! Se vexa Spike .

-Non, tu es l'homme que j'aime. Affirma Buffy en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Euh mon cœur…

-Oui ?!

-Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer parce que j'ai l'impression de rêver.

-Tu ne rêves pas Spike ou alors on est deux.

-Euh ouais, c'est encore un peu…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer car elle déposa un baiser plein de douceur sur ses lèvres, le regarda puis demanda avec conviction :

-Et maintenant tu es sure ?

-Oui seulement j'ai encore du mal à réaliser, je me fais trucider la peau pour te sauver, tu fais l'amour avec moi et ensuite tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Tu comprends c'est un peu…particulier mais j'aurai jamais rêver mieux chaton !

-Moi je sais que c'est toi que je veux et aucun autres, c'est tout, c'est comme ça.

-Moi aussi tu sais mon ange, il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi, tu es le soleil de ma non-vie, mon arc-en-ciel après la pluie et mon amour dans mon cœur.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis.

-Le plus important mon amour c'est que tout est vrai, je t'aime à la folie Buffy Summers et ça changera jamais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Spike à la folie, passionnément mais tu rayes le pas du tout sinon tout le reste c'est la vérité.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis fougueusement et elle déclara déçut en retournant s'asseoir à côté de lui :

-Dommage !

-On en aura d'autres des belles matinées, des nuits, des jours, des mois et des années mon chaton alors ne sois pas trop déçut.

Elle lui sourit puis déclara :

-J'espère que tout sera vite régler et qu'on rentrera à la maison.

-A la maison ?! Chez toi ?!

-Oui et non à la maison c'est chez toi comme chez moi, c'est notre endroit à nous, ta crypte ou ma maison, c'est pareille pour moi. Expliqua t-elle honnêtement.

-Ok, si tu le dis, je te crois mais ne t'inquiètes pas d'ici 2 ou 3h, on rentrera.

-Pas sure !

-Buffy !

-Bon ok, mais tu verras mon intuition féminine et meilleure que n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Te vantes pas trop quand même poussin ! Lui assura Spike.

-Je t'assures ! Tiens, demain…Willow gagnera au loto !

-Si tu veux mais je te rappelle qu'elle ne joue jamais.

-Oh ! Euh peut-être Alex alors !

-Il est trop stupide !

- **Spike !**

-Quoi c'est vrai, quel est l'idiot qui laisserai tomber sa fiancée devant l'autel ! Déclara t-il convaincu.

-Spike, Alex n'a pas…enfin, Anya et lui…

-Se retrouveront. La coupa t-il.

-Quoi ?!

-Si deux personnes sont faites pour être ensembles, elles se retrouveront un jour ou l'autre. Moi je te l'avais toujours qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter !

-C'est différent à l'époque je ne t'aimais pas mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.

-Ils se retrouveront je te le dis ! S'obstina t-il.

-On ne sait même pas où se trouve Anya ?

-Possible que je me trompe mais il l'aime encore Buffy, quoique peut-être qu'il… avec…ah ouais, ça pourrais se faire !

-Avec qui ?!

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard mon cœur.

-D'accord mais moi je ne crois pas qu'on la reverra de si tôt dans le coin.

-On verra bien !

Mais Spike n'avait pas tort, pendant que Buffy et lui étaient en route chez Willow. Anyanka,

se trouvait avec Harmony et Drusilla pour préparer le début des festivités.

-Donc tu me dis qu'ils ont déjà découvert le moyen de traduire le parchemin ! Dit alors Drusilla avec étonnement.

-Exact ! Lui confirma Anyanka.

-Mais alors, c'est foutu, ils vont tout découvrir, ils vont savoir qu'on est là ! S'écria Harmony d'une voix déçut et angoissée.

On…on…on ferait mieux de partir avant que Buffy nous trouve car après…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drusilla l'agrippa par le cou et lui ordonna avec dureté et fermeté :

-Tais-toi petite fille !

Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire cela ! S'écria t-elle d'une voix froide.

Nous devons préparer la fête ! Dit-elle ensuite enthousiasmée en lâchant Harmony.

-La quoi ? Lui demanda Harmony en se tenant le cou.

-Nous devons mettre des fleurs, rouge de préférence j'aime cette couleur, elle reflète tant de vérités : la souffrance, le malheur, la mort ! Déclara t-elle avec folie.

Apporter des cadeaux, des friandises ! Ajouta t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Et aller chercher notre invité ! S'écria t-elle ensuite en retrouvant sa lucidité ainsi que sa méchanceté.

-D'accord, je m'en occupe ! Lui assura Anyanka avec le sourire.

-Hé, ho! mais c'est qui l'invité ? Demanda Harmony avec incompréhension.

-La petite fée carabosse ! Lui répondit Drusilla en dansant avec sa poupée.

-La fée mais, c'est mignon une fée ! S'écria Harmony joyeuse.

Hé, c'est quoi un carabosse ?

-La fée carabosse, pauvre idiote ! Cria Anyanka déroutée.

-Oh, La fée qui travaille les bijoux ! S'exclama Harmony avec le sourire.

Génial, je pourrai en avoir une de 28 ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix existée.

-Une quoi de 28 ? La questionna Anyanka surprise.

-Ben une bague ! Répondit-elle avec dédain.

Moi j'adore celle avec les gros diamants ! Ajouta t-elle toute contente.

-Idiote, on parle de la sorcière ! S'écria le démon vengeur ulcéré.

-Oh, Mais dis, je peux venir ?

-Non ! Lui répondit Anyanka énervée.

Toi, restes ici avec Dru et moi je la ramène ! Lui assura t-elle avec supériorité.

Je la connais et je sais comment, je vais pouvoir la conduire jusqu'ici sans qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit !

-N'oublies pas de lui dire de prendre les 2 objets ! Déclara Dru en souriant.

-Comptes sur moi, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. D'ici demain, tu récupéreras ton jouet ! Avoua Anyanka avec sournoiserie.

Drusilla lui sourit puis s'écria avec folie d'une voix des plus inquiétantes :

-Oui, je récupérai mon tendre et maléfique amour !

Buffy et Spike venaient d'arriver chez Willow, celle-ci leur montra le parchemin puis elle déposa l'amulette dessus, à cet instant des lettres se déplacèrent un peu partout sur le parchemin chacune cherchant sa place. Willow retira l'amulette et le parchemin redevint de nouveau incompréhensible.

-Mais quels genres de magie est-ce donc ?! Demanda alors Buffy stupéfaite.

-On ne sait pas, mais ça doit être très ancien ! Répondit sa meilleure amie.

-Et tu vraiment sûre que cette prophétie m'est destinée ? Demanda Buffy à Elena.

Parce que je ne suis pas aussi veille que ce parchemin, ils se sont peut-être tromper de Tueuse !

-Non, elle t'est destinée, même si de toute évidence le parchemin est antérieur. Affirma Elena tristement.

-Bon ok ! Dit-elle en soupirant.

-Spike, tu as compris quelques choses de plus ? Le questionna Willow.

-Oui, comme je te l'avais hier c'est bien le langage que j'ai appris en Espagne. En plus, c'est plus facile à traduire que je le pensais ! S'étonna t-il.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Buffy répéta d'une voix surprise :

-C'est plus facile à traduire que tu le pensais !

-Tu comprends quand même pas tout ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ! S'écria Willow abasourdie.

-Euh non pas tout, une bonne partie mais…y a quand même un léger problème ! Dit-il avec ennui.

-Lequel ? Demanda tout le scooby.

-En fait, si je vous traduis le parchemin, …on risque de provoquer nous même l'apocalypse !

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea Willow.

-Si j'ai bien compris, pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse il faut réunir les 2 objets donc vu qu'ils sont en contact l'un de l'autre, ça peut produire une réaction et ainsi l'activer au lieu de l'arrêter. Expliqua t-il soucieusement.

-Tu crois, mais ça ne nous est jamais arriver avant ! Avoua Buffy avec franchise.

-Ca peut arriver ! Affirma t-il d'une voix embarrassée.

-On dirait que tu dis ça par expérience ! Dit alors Alex amusé.

-Alex, Spike n'est pas idiot au point de provoquer lui même la fin du monde ! S'écria Willow avec conviction.

-Si, une fois. Répondit-il d'une petite voix gênée.

-Oh, c'est pas grave ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Déclara t-elle.

-Surtout à un vampire avec une puce dans la tête ! Renchérit Alex sur un ton moqueur.

-T'es pas au courant ! S'exclama Spike réjoui.

-Au courant de quoi ? Lui demanda Alex avec incompréhension.

-Ben que ton vieux pote Spike n'a plus de puce dans la tête ! Répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

- **Quoi!** Cria Alex.

-Tu t'en remettra simplet ! Lui certifia Spike d'une voix sarcastique.

-Depuis quand ? Le questionna t-il avec colère.

-Elles t'ont pas fait lire le mémo ! Dit-il alors sur un ton étonné. (Avec un sourire ironique)

-Spike, arrêtes s'il te plaît! Dit à son tour Buffy mécontente.

-Bon ok, j'arrête mais tu l'avais pas mit au courant ! Insista Spike pour l'agacer.

-Spike! Cria t-elle énervée.

Il marmonna, puis sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une.

-Depuis quand, tu le sais Buffy ? Demanda Alex de plus en plus en colère.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! hurla Buffy avec exaspération.

-Depuis quand, ton nouveau petit ami vampire n'a plus de puce dans la tête ?

-Voyez-vous ça, Simplet a un cerveau ! Déclara Spike amusé.

-Tu me cherches le mort-vivant, tu veux qu'on aille se battre dehors ?

Oh, suis-je bête, tu vas cramer si on va dehors ! Se moqua Alex d'une voix sarcastique

Spike lui lança un regard noir et allait se jeter sur lui, quand Buffy leur cria dessus :

-Vous allez arrêter maintenant, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'énerver !

-Les garçons, Buffy a raison, arrêtez-vous ! Leur demanda Willow calmement.

Ils se turent, puis Willow dit alors :

-Je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, je vous retrouve à la boutique.

-Tu veux faire des recherches sur l'amulette ? Lui demanda Elena.

-Oui.

-Entendue, je vais m'occuper du "Magic Box" en attendant. Dit alors Buffy.

Euh, Elena, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ?

-Oui je veux bien, mais je n'ai jamais travaillé ! Avoua la jeune Tueuse avec ennuie.

-C'est pas grave, je t'aiderai et puis ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Lui assura t-elle avec le sourire.

Elena lui rendit son sourire et Spike déclara :

-Moi, je vais aller faire le tour des bars à démons et ensuite, je demanderai à Clem s'il a des renseignements sur le "Maître" !

-Très bien, Alex tu vas avec lui ! Dit Buffy.

- **Quoi!** S'écrièrent-ils tous les deux .

-Mon cœur, je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Murmura Spike.

-Non, je te signale que tu as été blessé hier et par conséquence, tu n'es pas dans ta meilleure forme. C'est pourquoi, Alex va venir avec toi ! Répliqua t-elle avec détermination.

-Bon ok je veux bien aller avec lui, parce qu'il a plutôt un handicape ! Affirma Alex.

-Je n'ai pas un handicape, je suis seulement un peu fatigué ! Signala Spike un peu vexé.

-Tu vois, tu le dis toi même que tu es fatigué ! Lui fit remarquer Buffy.

-Il y a deux façons que l'on peut utiliser pour le terme fatiguer poussin. Indiqua t-il alors en la regardant malicieusement.

-Bon c'est vrai. Déclara t-elle gênée.

-Allez, on y va et vous reprendrez plus tard, votre…enfin, ce qu'on peut appeler une discussion ! Dit Alex d'une voix agacée.

Ils allaient sortir de la pièce, quand Willow confia le parchemin à Buffy et elle lui demanda pourquoi alors, sa meilleure amie lui expliqua :

-Je compte faire des recherches sur l'amulette donc, je n'ai pas besoin du parchemin enfin du moins pas pour le moment.

-Will, tu veux que je t'emmènes à la bibliothèque ? Proposa Alex.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Je vous retrouve à la boutique d'ici 2 heures, il faut que je passe au boulot avant. Dit-il au reste du scooby.

Ils firent "oui" de la tête puis ils sortirent de l'appartement, Alex et Willow du côté de la bibliothèque et Buffy, Spike et Elena vers le centre ville.

-Satané soleil qui me pourrit la vie ! S'écria Spike en montant dans sa voiture.

-Ca va ? Demanda Buffy en refermant la portière.

-Ouais, c'est juste qu'il pourrait pas pour une fois, cogné moins fort ! Expliqua t-il énervé.

-On est au mois d'Août, je sais que c'est pas le mois idéal pour toi ! Affirma t-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

-Mais nous au moins, on est tranquille ! Dit Elena avec certitude sur un ton dédaigneux.

-Tu veux faire le voyage à pied ma jolie ? L'interrogea Spike avec colère.

-Non, mais toi oui ! Lui répondit-elle avec audace.

-Génial, un Alex au féminin ! Déclara t-il d'une voix ironique.

-Bon, vous avez finit vous aussi, car c'est moi qui vais vous jeter dehors si ça continue ! S'écria Buffy d'une voix agacée.

-Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça bébé ? Demanda t-il en la regardant tendrement.

-Tu veux parier ! Répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

-Quelle idée j'ai eu de tomber amoureux d'une Tueuse, je veux finir en chiche-kebab tous les matins ! S'exclama Spike pour la taquiner.

Buffy lui sourit, mais elle n'était pas contente, car il avait gagné, et de toute manière, il la provoquait parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le jeter en dehors de la voiture.

-On devrait peut être passer chez toi avant, pour que tu te changes ! Proposa t-il.

-Oui bonne idée, j'en profiterai pour laisser un message au cas où Dawn passerait.

Spike changea alors de direction, ils n'arrivèrent que 20 minutes après chez Buffy, elle ouvrit la porte et Spike courut à l'intérieur. Tout à coup, il poussa un cri de douleur, Buffy se précipita vers son petit ami et lui conseilla :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller sur le sofa avec Elena en m'attendant.

Elle tira les rideaux du salon, puis l'aida avec Elena à s'asseoir et elle lui certifia :

-Tu dois reprendre des forces !

-Buffy ! Insista t-il.

-Je suis sérieuse alors, arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule ! Dit-elle avec autorité.

-Elena, surveilles le et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis à l'étage. Expliqua Buffy.

Elle allait monter quand elle s'écria d'une voix ennuyée :

-Tu dois avoir faim, mais je n'ai pas de sang !

-Ce n'est pas grave chaton, donne-moi une bouteille d'alcool comme ça je pourrais supporter la douleur. La rassura t-il.

Elle prit alors une bouteille de vin dans son sous-sol puis lui donna, il lui sourit et elle proposa à Elena :

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non-merci. Répondit-elle poliment.

Elle laissa ensuite Spike et Elena, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savaient quoi se dire ou préféraient tout simplement ne pas se parler, contre toute attente Spike rompit le silence :

-Alors, tu viens d'où ?

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant et il déclara pour se justifier :

-Te fâches pas, je voulais engager une conversation avec toi.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des vampires moi ! Avoua t-elle avec fureur.

-Calmes-toi, je vais pas te mordre enfin, sauf si je veux me faire les crocs ! Plaisanta t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, Elena ne le prit pas du tout comme une plaisanterie, elle sortit un pieu de sa poche puis s'amusa avec.

-Essayes, et je me ferai un plaisir de me servir de mon pieu ! Affirma t-elle d'une voix coléreuse en lui montrant son arme.

Spike reprit sa bouteille, puis bu et il pensa :

 _-Mon pauvre Spike, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer et d'attendre bien sagement le retour de Buffy !_

 _T'as vraiment pas de veine, une nouvelle Tueuse qui ressemble au clown de service!_

Buffy ne descendit qu'1/4 heures après, quand elle entra dans le salon Spike était émerveillé, elle était magnifique, elle portait un petit T-shirt rouge sans manches cintré, ondulé et décolleté qui laissait ses épaules dégagées où retomber en cascade les quelques mèches de cheveux, qu'elle n'avait retenue par sa pince et une petite jupe noire fendue légèrement sur le côté droit lui arrivait au niveau des genoux s'assortissait parfaitement avec le haut ainsi que ses jolies sandales noires à talon haut.

-Tu es superbe chérie ! Avoua Spike sincèrement.

-Merci. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle posa le petit message pour Dawn sur la table du salon, puis ils sortirent de la maison et repartirent en direction du "Magic Box".

Au même moment, Anyanka venait de se téléporter dans l'appartement de Willow, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas alors, décida d'attendre son retour même si elle ne venait pas tout de suite Anyanka savait parfaitement qu'elle y repasserait avant de retrouver les autres scoobys. Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea dans la chambre, elle ouvrit la penderie de son ancienne amie, en sortit quelques vêtements, puis tomba sur l'ancienne robe noire que portait Willow lors de l'élection de la reine de mai 1999, elle se saisit d'une paire de ciseau et découpa le haut de la robe en un décolleté plongeant ainsi que le bas au ras des fesses et dit alors d'une voix satisfaite:

-Elle est plus jolie comme ça !

Anyanka la rangea de nouveau dans l'armoire, en refermant la porte, elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se trouvait très belle et si Alex avait été là, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait affirmé qu'elle était sublime avec ses longs cheveux blond qui tombaient sur ses épaules et contrastaient avec sa jolie et longue robe jaune orangée.

-Que vas-tu penser de mon retour dans ta vie mon cher Alex, sûrement beaucoup de tristesse et je m'en amuserais que d'avantages ! Pensa t-elle à voix haute.

Elle continua son périple dans la chambre de son ancienne amie lorsqu'elle tomba sur une photo posait sur sa commode, elle la prit et se découvrit sur celle-ci dans les bras d'Alex et à côté, il y avait Willow et la défunte Tara, Buffy et Dawn se trouvaient juste entre les deux couples, ils souriaient tous, c'était une belle époque, une autre vie car maintenant c'était la vengeance son but ultime. Elle serra fort le cadre, il se brisa dans ses mains, elle fit tombait sang en cercle sur ses cibles, Alex, Buffy et Willow et elle déclara avec une voix très dure laissant s'effacer le peu de sentiments qui venaient de remonter en elle :

-Tout est de ta faute Buffy ! Et ce crétin souffrira comme moi j'ai souffert avant de rencontrer celle qui m'a fait comprendre que c'était entièrement la faute de ta Tueuse Chérie et cette ptite imbécile va être notre première victime de tes erreurs !

Elle lâcha le cadre qui tomba en mille morceau sur le sol, elle le regarda puis d'un geste, la photo se consuma et lorsqu'Anyanka releva la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle les essuya du revers de sa main et reprit un visage dur et froid.

-J'ai fait un choix !

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et une seconde après, fixa chacun des cadres dans la pièce puis ils se brisèrent et s'enflammèrent. Elle ria puis affirma d'une amusée :

-Je sens que mon retour ici, va être jouissif !

Buffy et les autres venaient d'arriver à la boutique, elle remarqua que Willow avait installée des rideaux la nuit dernière pour empêcher le soleil de trop rentrer.

-Génial la nouvelle déco, faudra que je remercie Willow ! Dit Spike en regardant l'ensemble de la pièce.

-Je pense, qu'elle se doutait de quelques choses ! Affirma Buffy d'un sourire taquin.

-Tu pourrais pas plutôt dire qu'elle l'avait devinée ! Déclara t-il pour la déstabiliser.

-Oui, peut-être…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Spike et remarqua qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! S'écria t-elle énervée.

-Bon, je fais quoi, je m'assois sur une chaise longue en attendant l'autre bille de clown ?

-Il s'appelle Alex, tu veux peut-être que je t'appelle le suceur de sang ? Proposa Elena d'une voix sarcastique.

-Ouais si ça te dis. Mais voyez-vous ça, la petite Tueuse prend la défense d'Alex, tu craquerais pas un peu pour lui ? L'interrogea t-il pour l'agacer.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama t-elle.

Spike se mit à rire et dit alors toujours aussi amusé :

-C'est curieux quand même !

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir autour de la grande table, Buffy montra à Elena les différentes parties de la boutique et comment elle pouvait retrouver les articles grâce à un classement qu'avait effectuée Willow pour lui facilité la tâche. 5 minutes plus tard, Buffy ouvrit la porte et quelques secondes après, des gens se bousculaient pour entrer, une cliente s'approcha de Buffy et lui demanda son paquet d'herbes magiques. Buffy la regarda avec surprise, elle ne savait pas de quoi parler la jeune fille, Spike qui avait remarqué ce qui se passer, alla derrière le comptoir et sortit un paquet puis s'exclama à l'attention de la fille :

-Patty !

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en s'approchant de Spike.

-Il manque juste les racines de mandragores. Déclara t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

-Oh, c'est pas grave, ma grand mère n'en avait pas besoin tout de suite ! Lui expliqua t-elle en donnant l'argent.

A bientôt !

-Au revoir ! Dit-il avec le sourire.

Buffy s'approcha de lui et demanda avec étonnement :

-Comment tu savais ce que voulait cette fille ?

-Eh bien, Anya a certains clients qui ne viennent que quelques fois dans l'année alors, elle plaçait toujours leurs paquets derrière en attendant qu'ils les réclament. Expliqua t-il pour se justifier.  
-Dont cette fameuse Patty ! En conclue t-elle.

-Ouais, la très jolie et sexy Patty ! Affirma Spike d'une voix malicieuse.

-Elle était pas si jolie que ça ! Dit alors Buffy jalousement.

Spike la regarda et dit à son tour :

-T'as raison, la ptite Tueuse et pas mal non plus, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Le questionna t-elle par curiosité et colère.

Il se pencha vers elle, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui murmura honnêtement :

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans tout tes états car tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi !

Sa colère laissa place à un sourire et elle déclara :

-Je n'étais pas jalouse, tu peux regarder autant de filles que tu veux !

Alors, Spike détourna son regard pour la provoquer, vers une jeune femme qui portait une jolie petite robe et elle lui attrapa le menton puis lui ordonna :

-Pas trop quand même !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres trésor ! Confirma t-il.

Elle lui lâcha le menton, sourit toute triomphante et repassa derrière le comptoir.

-Quoique celle là…

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air furieuse et il assura en lui souriant :

-Je plaisante !

-Y a intérêt ! Insista t-elle.

-Et à part ça tu n'es pas jalouse !

Elle le regarda puis ils se mirent à rire et elle avoua sur un ton amusé :

-Tu sais que tu m'énerves vraiment beaucoup !

-Je sais mon cœur, je sais.

Pendant ce temps dans le vieille immeuble désaffectée, Drusilla installait ses roses rouges à un endroit bien précis du sol, là où se trouvait des chaînes attachées sur le mur. Soudain, elle se piqua le doigt avec une des épines alors, elle tendit son doigt et s'écria :

-Spike !

Mais Spike n'était pas là, on pouvait lire la tristesse qui se dégageait de son regard, elle reposa son bras contre sa hanche et prit sa poupée Mlle Edith qui se trouvait sur la grande table juste à côté.

-Tu crois qu'il a réussit à séduire Buffy ? L'interrogea alors Harmony.

Drusilla se retourna et avec une grande rapidité, elle lui griffa la joue gauche puis affirma d'une voix froide :

-Non, il est à moi !

-Mais…mais, Anyanka t'a racontée ce qui s'est passé entre eux l'année dernière alors, peut être… peut être Buffy est tombée amoureuse de lui maintenant…et que…que…Lui expliqua Harmony en se tenant la joue.

Dru se mit à chantonner pour ne pas entendre ce que lui disait Harmony, puis elle déclara d'une voix sure :

-Il me reviendra, mes petits doigts dans la tête me l'ont murmurai !

Au même moment au "Magic Box", Buffy parlait avec Spike tout en donnant des renseignements à un client.

-Tu vas vendre ta maison ! Dit alors Spike surpris.

-Oui j'ai des dettes, c'est pour ça que je travaille ici avec Willow et que j'ai laissée tomber mon travail au Doublemeat Palace ! Expliqua Buffy.

-Elle pourrait pas plutôt se dépêcher la mignonne au lieu de faire la causette ! S'écria le client d'une voix agacée.

-Hé, tu lui parles mieux que ça bouffon ! S'écria à son tour Spike coléreux.

-Spike !

Excusez-moi monsieur, les potions que vous cherchez se trouvent sur l'étagère à votre gauche. Répondit-elle au client.

Il s'éloigna quelques secondes puis réapparut avec les potions, Buffy lui mit dans un sac et il déclara avec fierté en lui donnant l'argent :

-Merci, mais si ça continue comme ça la prochaine fois et bien je me chercherai une autre boutique où l'on respecte les clients !

-C'est ça, à la prochaine ! Termina Spike d'une voix furieuse.

Le client tourna les talons et Buffy se tourna vers Spike et lui recommanda :

-Tu ne dois pas parler comme ça aux clients même s'ils sont désagréables !

-Je sais bien chaton, mais je n'aime pas comment il t'a parlé, il pourrait te respecter et puis s'il est pas content, qu'il aille ailleurs ! Certifia t-il.

-Si les vendeurs étaient tous comme toi, et bien on ferait tous faillite ! Affirma t-elle avec le sourire.

-Bien dit ! Répondit une petite voix.

-Salut Globule ! Dit alors Spike avec le sourire.

Buffy fit volte face et s'écria avec joie :

-Dawnie !

-Salut Buffy, salut Spike ! Répondit-elle en leur souriant.

Elle passa derrière le comptoir, étreignit sa sœur puis elle demanda à Spike :

-Comment ça va depuis l'autre jour ?

-Bien, et toi avec ta famille ça s'est arranger ? L'interrogea t-il à son tour.

Dawn allait lui répondre quand Buffy répéta avec étonnement :

-L'autre jour !

-Ben oui, il m'arrive de rendre une petite visite à Spike de temps en temps et on discute de tout et de rien ! Expliqua Dawn à sa sœur.

-Si je comprend bien, tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis tout à l'heure tu le savais déjà ! En déduisit alors Buffy.

-Oui, mais comme ça te faisais plaisir de me parler mon cœur, je t'ai écouté. Attends en réfléchissant non, je ne savais pas pour la maison ! Déclara Spike.

-Quoi pour la maison ? Demanda sa petite sœur surprise.

Spike allait lui dire quand Buffy s'écria d'une voix embarrassée :

-Je…Je fais refaire la déco et je demandais un conseil à Spike !

-Depuis quand tu fais dans la déco ?

-Oh, tu sais moi j'aime bien occuper un peu mes journées alors, quand Buffy m'a proposer de l'aider à redécorer sa…sa…

-Chambre !S'écria Buffy.

-…Sa chambre et bien j'ai accepté. Alors, Dawnie ça va mieux dans ta famille d'adoption ? Demanda t-il pour changer de conversation.

-Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas très crédibles tous les deux ! Affirma t-elle en les fixant.

-Tu dois trouver ça idiot , mais je t'assure que c'est vrai !

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi **Buffy** , je ne suis pas stupide, me dire que Spike vient refaire de la déco à la maison, c'est vraiment me prendre pour une imbécile ! Cria Dawn avec colère.

Il se passe quoi ? Gloria vient de ressusciter et tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ?

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse, car Elena appela Buffy et elle laissa donc sa petite sœur avec Spike.

-Alors, tu vas peut être me dire la vérité toi ?

-Ecoutes ma puce, Gloria n'a rien à voir avec le problème…enfin, tu demanderas à Buffy, elle t'expliquera. Répondit Spike avec confusion.

-Et pourquoi pas toi ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, tu m'as toujours dit que même si Buffy et toi vous ne seriez jamais ensemble, tu le resterais. Et là, tout simplement parce que **c'est ma sœur** , tu prends sa défense et vous me cachez tout comme d'habitude ! Déclara t-elle furieuse.

-Calmes-toi Dawn, c'est vrai que Buffy a des problèmes depuis quelques jours, mais…

Il regarda Dawn, elle avait l'air triste et en colère alors il ajouta :

-Il y a une nouvelle apocalypse qui se prépare et on n'a pas encore tout pour la stopper, voilà tu sais tout maintenant !

-Non, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, les choses ont l'air de s'arranger entre toi et ma sœur. Affirma t-elle contente.

-Oui bien plus que je l'aurai imaginé ! Avoua Spike en regardant Buffy.

-C'est vrai ! Mais tu veux quand même pas dire que Buffy et toi vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

-Si, officiellement depuis ce matin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai faite, même si je n'aurai jamais cru prévoir cela dans la réalité. Assura t-il sincèrement.

-Merci, je sais que ce sera très difficile maintenant de le cacher à Buffy.

-Tu imagines si elle savait que depuis plusieurs semaines, je t'entraîne à te battre et que je t'ai déjà emmener en patrouille, elle me tuerai ! Chuchota Spike avec certitude.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'attirer des ennuis avec ma sœur, si tu veux on peut arrêter ! Proposa Dawn.

-Non, une promesse est une promesse et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours eu des ennuis avec Buffy alors, un de plus ou un moins de moins, ça changera rien ! La rassura t-il.

-Oui, mais à l'époque tu n'étais pas son petit ami !

-Ecoute-moi bien Globule, que je sois ou non le petit ami de ta sœur quoique je préfère quand même maintenant…enfin, j'avais promit de t'aider jusqu'à ce que je reste ici ou que je me fasse tuer et même si les choses ont changeaient, je continuerai à…

-Tu continueras à quoi ? Demanda Buffy, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-Poussin, tu veux que j'ai une attaque !

-Excuse-moi Spike, c'est juste que je suis curieuse.

Alors, de quoi vous parliez tout les deux ? Demanda Buffy de nouveau.

-Eh bien, je…j'avais besoin d'aide pour un devoir de vacances en ce qui concerne l'Angleterre ! Répondit Dawn avec confusion.

-Ok, si Spike peut t'aider ça ne me dérange pas.

Dawn, on pourrait peut être se voir demain pour discuter ? Proposa Buffy d'une voix embarrassée.

-Oui vers 9h chez maman.

Dawn enlaça brièvement sa sœur et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

-Félicitations !

-Quoi ! ? S'étonna Buffy en regardant sa petite sœur.

-Au revoir Spike ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Au revoir ma puce ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Puis Dawn sorti de la boutique, Buffy se tourna vers Spike et demanda même si elle était sure :

-Tu as parlé de nous à Dawn ?

-Oui, et j'ai même arrangé les choses, je lui ai dit qu'il y allait avoir une nouvelle apocalypse et que…

Buffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle cria :

- **Ca va pas la tête, t'es dingue ou quoi !**

A cet instant, le silence régna dans le "Magic Box", elle se tourna vers les clients et leur demanda sur un ton énervé :

-Quoi vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un crier ?

-Eh, faut te calmer catwoman ! Déclara un client.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit catwoman, eh bien que la boutique ferme ! Hurla t-elle sur le jeune homme.

Les clients se mirent à maugréer tout en sortant.

-Buffy, calmes-toi !

-Toi, n'en rajoutes pas, il va falloir qu'on s'explique ! Affirma t-elle mécontente.

-Comme d'habitude quand tout va mal, c'est la faute de Spike ! Dit-il avec agacement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il renchérit :

-Oh arrêtes, tu crois que c'est mieux de tout lui cacher !

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie ! Répliqua Buffy froidement.

A ces mots, Spike la regarda avec étonnement, lui dire que ce n'était pas son problème oui ! Mais lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa vie alors, qu'elle lui avait certifié le contraire ce matin, venait de le blesser.

Elena venait de refermer la porte et les observait en silence. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle décida de sortir pour prendre un café.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la sonnette de la porte venait de retentir une seconde fois, ils se fixaient depuis quelques secondes, quand Spike déclara d'une voix attristée en passant à côté d'elle :

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mon problème alors, quand tu te seras calmée, tu me préviendras.

Buffy lui attrapa le bras, il se retourna et elle lui dit avec embarras :

-Attends, je suis désolée Spike, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine chaton. Certifia t-il.

-Oui, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas dire cela, c'est juste que j'ai été vexée que Dawn se confie à toi plutôt qu'à moi. Avoua t-elle.

-Vous avez déjà du mal à communiquer toutes les deux même si vous vous adorez et ce n'est sûrement pas en lui cachant la vérité que tu arrangeras les choses. Lui assura Spike.

-Je le sais bien, mais je veux simplement la protéger de tout ça !

-Tu ne devrais pas, au contraire elle aimerait beaucoup t'aider, tu sais. Lui conseilla t-il.

-Elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

-Et Alex et Willow, ils ne l'étaient pas peut-être ? L'interrogea t-il avec certitude.

-Si, mais ils étaient prudents !

-Autant que peut l'être Dawn !

Buffy, parle-lui franchement, ne lui caches rien surtout pas que tu vas vendre la maison.

-Oh non sûrement pas, elle serait trop en colère ! Affirma t-elle.

-Pas autant que si tu ne lui dis rien, et qu'elle découvre tout ! Exprima Spike sérieusement.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, mais de toute manière je ne suis pas la sœur qu'elle aurait souhaité, je suis complètement minable et je comprends qu'elle cherche ailleurs de l'affection. Avoua Buffy.

-Ne dis pas cela, tu sais que Dawn t'adore comme tu es, et tu n'as rien de minable au contraire, je te garantis que tu es formidable avec elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont retiré sa garde !

-Pour de l'argent mon cœur, uniquement pour de l'argent.

Elle lui sourit puis dit d'une voix ennuyée :

-Tu es toujours gentil alors que moi, je n'arrive qu'à te faire de la peine !

Il caressa son bras et elle renchérit honnêtement :

-Je m'en veux énormément.

-On a dépassé ce stade, ça c'est arrangé maintenant. Lui assura Spike avec tendresse.

-Oui pourtant, j'ai été méchante avec toi et je t'assure que je regrette ce que j'ai dit.

Je te veux dans ma vie plus que tout ! Déclara Buffy d'une voix sincère. 

Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura avec certitude :

-Je suis idiote, je me dispute avec toi alors qu'hier, j'ai faillit te perdre !

C'est toujours à cause de mon impulsivité !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota d'une voix très douce :

-C'est ce que je préfère chez toi mon poussin.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-elle incrédule.

-Oui, sauf quand tu veux m'étriper !

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et lui jura :

-Je te promets d'essayer de me contrôler.

-Je te crois mon amour ! Confia t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

-Mais j'aurai sans doute besoin d'encouragement ! L'aguicha t-elle.

Il se pencha, plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa passionnément.

Quelques instants après, la sonnette la porte de la boutique retentit, Alex entra accompagné d'Elena et il s'écria :

-Tu vois bien qu'ils ne se tapent pas dessus !

Hé, ho ! Y a du monde maintenant alors, arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Insista Alex d'une voix forte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Spike se tourna vers Alex et s'exclama avec le sourire sur un ton ironique :

-Tiens, Simplet se balade avec Blanche Neige !

Buffy lui tapa sur la tête et lui assura à voix basse :

-Si tu continues à le chercher, un jour tu le trouveras vraiment !

-C'est mon objectif Trésor.

-Très bien, mais le jour où ça se produira, je ne m'en mêlerai pas !

Il lui lança un sourire triomphant et Alex déclara agacer :

-Spike, un de ses jours, je sens que je vais vraiment m'énerver !

-N'oublies pas de m'envoyer un fax le jour où ça arrive ! Dit alors Spike avec sarcasme.

-Pourquoi pas un E mail pendant que tu y es !

En parlant de cela, Willow n'est toujours pas revenue ? Demanda Alex.

-Non, elle a appelée tout à l'heure pour dire qu'elle passait chez elle avant ensuite, elle nous rejoindra ici. Lui expliqua Buffy.

-Ok, bon amènes-toi l'invalide ! Déclara Alex.

-Bille de clown prend des cours d'humours maintenant !

Buffy le regarda d'un air agacé et il lui dit :

-Prends soin de sa petite fiancée en notre absence.

- **N'importe quoi !** S'écrièrent Alex et Elena en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite avec gêne puis se détournèrent chacun de leurs côtés et Spike chuchota à Buffy après l'avoir embrassé :

-Je te parie que dans moins d'un mois, elle craque pour lui !

-Bon d'accord, je veux bien faire ce stupide pari si ça peut t'arrêter de raconter des bêtises ! Déclara t-elle résignée.

-C'est marrant qu'aucun de vous dans la bande ne remarque jamais rien quand il s'agit de sentiments sauf peut-être Dawn, elle est immunisée ! Affirma t-il franchement.

-Tu te prends pour un conseiller matrimonial ? L'interrogea t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Non, seulement j'ai des yeux et comparé à vous, je sais m'en servir !

-Fais attention à tes paroles Spike, tu es peut être le plus fort dans ce domaine, mais moi aussi j'ai le mien et tu sais que dans celui là, je suis la meilleure !

-Aurais-je réveillé la Tueuse ?

-Non, pas encore, mais…

Buffy ne termina pas son explication parce que Spike la coupa et assura avec le sourire :

-Mais il faudrait d'abord que tu es la volonté et sur ce domaine c'est moi qui tiens les rennes mon poussin !

Buffy le regarda, elle était ulcérée, mais savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison et s'était surtout cela qui l'agacé.

-Bon tu viens Spike ! S'écria Alex.

-Ouais, j'arrive Simplet !

A plus tard chaton. Dit-il avant de sortir du comptoir.

Il récupéra sa couverture qui traînait sur une chaise, salua Elena en rejoignant Alex puis celle-ci lui lança comme à son habitude un regard noir, ce qui le fit sourire et il dit alors à Buffy en se tournant :

-En fait, si c'est moi qui gagne, je veux bien un magnétoscope, j'en ai plus et puis ça serait plus pratique pour regarder des films.

-De quoi tu causes ? Demanda Alex avec incompréhension.

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires Bozo et avance !

Alex ouvrit la porte avec mécontentement, Spike sortit après avoir passé sa couverture puis il la referma.

Spike leva la tête en regardant la voiture à Alex.

-C'est quoi cette horreur !

-Ma nouvelle voiture mon vieux, tu montes ou tu crames ? Lui demanda Alex

-Vu sous cet angle je vais monter dans ta charrette grand-père. Répondit-il avec sarcasme.

-Tu sais, je me suis toujours demander ce que ça me ferait de te passer par la fenêtre comme ce robot l'avait fait i ans !

-Très drôle, bon tu m'ouvres, je commence à cuire ! Ordonna Spike en prenant feu à sa jambe.

Alex lui ouvrit la portière, Spike sauta dans la voiture puis Alex referma la porte avec joie et affirma avec le sourire en montant :

-Dommage, 2 secondes de plus et je pouvais me faire des saucisses grillées !

-Roules papy !

La voiture s'éloigna. Buffy soupira en voyant l'auto partir et déclara avec ennuie :

-Les pauvres !

-Pas d'accord avec toi, pauvre Alex ! Avoua Elena.

-Non pas eux, les pauvres démons qu'ils vont rentrer seront les plus à plaindre ! Lui expliqua Buffy.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Ouais, c'est peut-être leur manière à eux de faire les intéressant, mais Alex est gentil et pas si méchant que ça avec Spike, il est un peu rancunier c'est tout. Spike non plus n'est pas si méchant que ça, il…

-Tu plaisantes ! C'est un vampire, une créature perfide et cruelle !

-Apprends à le connaître et tu…quoique non, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Oublies ce que j'ai dit, laisses faire le temps et peut-être que tu finiras par l'apprécier, tout comme moi. Conseilla Buffy avec confusion et hésitation.

-Tu l'as pas toujours aimé alors ?! S'étonna Elena.

-Oh non, d'ailleurs si tu veux savoir, je l'avais en horreur, mais c'est le passé et puis maintenant c'est carrément l'inverse !

-Raconte-moi pourquoi tu le détestais !

-Une autre fois, on va attendre Willow maintenant…euh… Elena.

-Oui ?

-Ne dis pas à Willow que j'ai viré les clients.

-Promis, on dira qu'on a fermé plus tôt ! Expliqua Elena souriante.

-Merci. Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. 

Au même moment, Willow allait ouvrir la porte de son appartement quand une personne s'adressa à elle :

-On dit plus bonjour au vieille copine ?

Willow se retourna vers la personne et s'exclama sous le choc :

-A… Anya c'est bien toi !

La jeune femme lui sourit puis Willow l'étreignit avec joie et demanda :

-Quand es-tu arrivée ?

-Depuis quelques jours. Euh, tu ne m'invites pas dans ton nouveau chez toi ?

-Si bien sure. Dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

En fait, comment savais-tu où j'habitais ?

-Euh, je suis…passée à l'Université et on m'a dit que tu avais déménager alors, j'ai fait des recherches avec l'aide d'une amie. Expliqua Anya avec confusion.

-Une amie, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ?

-Oui, mais je te raconterais ça plus tard et toi, dis-moi que s'est-il passé de beau pendant mon absence ? La questionna t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Des tas de choses ! Affirma Willow en refermant la porte.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Anyanka jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite commode, elle fut surprise de voir Willow n'y posait que l'Amulette.

-Anya… Anya… L'appela Willow.

-Hein, quoi ? demanda la jeune femme en sortant de ses pensées.

-Tu as soif ?

-Non merci, si on allait plutôt s'asseoir et que tu me racontes tout ce qui est arrivé depuis mon départ. Lui proposa Anyanka.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent donc s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu que je te parle ? L'interrogea Willow.

-Commence par le début, que deviens-tu ?

-Moi ça va, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai mon appart à moi et j'ai prit le relais à la boutique avec Buffy.

-Et ta magie, tu n'en as vraiment plus tout ?

-Je pense, je n'ai plus fait le moindre sortilège, même pour protéger ma maison. Expliqua Willow d'une voix hésitante et embarrassée.

-Tu as peur ? L'interrogea le démon vengeur avec sournoiserie.

-Oui peut être…Oh attends, j'ai un scoop ! S'écria t-elle enthousiaste.

-Quoi ?

-Buffy et Spike sont ensembles ! Déclara la jeune femme avec le sourire.

-Tu veux dire comme un vrai couple ?! Buffy a des sentiments pour Spike maintenant ?! Demanda t-elle surprise et inquiète.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il n'a plus sa puce…

A ces mots, Anyanka réalisa l'importance de cette nouvelle, elle se dit que c'était un point de plus pour eux alors, elle s'exclama avec le sourire sur un ton enchanté :

-Il n'a plus sa puce !

-Non et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Buffy a découvert l'amour qu'elle éprouvée pour lui. Avoua Willow.

 _-On n'avait pas prévu cela Dru, Buffy amoureuse de Spike cela risque de changer tes plans._ Pensa t-elle avec ennuie.

Et ensuite, qu'est-il arrivé ?  
-A Alex ? Demanda la jeune femme gênée.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas !

 _Alors, que deviens-tu mon chéri depuis mon départ ?_

Tandis que Willow racontait à Anyanka tout ce qui s'était passé, Spike et Alex venaient d'entrer dans le bar à démons.

-Tu te tais Simplet et tu laisses faire les grands garçons ! Ordonna Spike.

-T'inquiètes pas le mort-vivant, je rentrerais pas dans des affaires douteuses comme toi, moi je tiens à ma peau ! Affirma Alex.

-Toi, tu …

Spike ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car il se tordit de douleur.

-Hé, Spike ça va ? Demanda Alex un peu inquiet.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Le rembarra t-il.

-Pour une fois que je voulais être gentil. Déclara le jeune homme déçut.

-C'est sympa de te faire du bile pour moi Bozo, mais je suis un dur à cuire, j'ai connut pire !

-T'es peut être un dur à cuire, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles aussi bien que tu le dis. Assura Alex.

-Bon écoute-moi bien Mr Le Charpentier, si tu te trouves ici c'est parce que Buffy ne voulait que j'y vienne tout seul ok, mais maintenant, tu te la fermes où je demande à mes potes les démons avec qui je fais des affaires douteuses, qu'ils te fassent fermer ta grande gueule une bonne fois pour toute, car tu commences vraiment à me soûler ! Avoua le vampire agacé.

-Je me demande vraiment ce que Buffy peut bien te trouver ! S'écria t-il ulcéré.

-Elle adore mon humour. Répondit Spike ironiquement.

Moi, je le hais autant que je te hais toi. Affirma Alex avec franchise.

Bon on fait quoi ?

-Suis-moi, on va aller voir des potes à moi. Déclara t-il en ouvrant une porte qui menait à une salle privée.

Pendant ce temps, Willow terminait de raconter à Anyanka ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Donc si je comprends bien, l'Amulette que vous avez récupéré à des pouvoirs magiques. En conclut le démon vengeur.

-Oui seulement, on ne sait pas comment l'utiliser. Expliqua Willow ennuyée.

-Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider. Déclara alors Anyanka avec espoir et sournoiserie.

-Tu voudrais nous la présenter ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas aller la voir maintenant ! Proposa t-elle.

-C'est que je devais rejoindre Buffy à la boutique.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on lui donnera de tes nouvelles quand on sera chez mon amie. Rassura t-elle Willow.

-D'accord, on y va.

-Euh, Willow ?

-Quoi Anya ?

-Prends l'Amulette. Répondit-elle.

Willow lui sourit puis alla prendre l'Amulette et elles sortirent de l'appart.

-Hé Anya, dis-moi ton amie, elle a quoi comme don ?

-Le don de voyance et quelques autres petits trucs que tu pourras voir quand on y sera. Affirma le démon vengeur avec ruse.

-Génial !

Elles quittèrent alors l'immeuble et partirent en direction des vieux quartiers de la ville.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Buffy avait reçue le coup de téléphone de Willow, elle commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa meilleure amie ?

Soudain, le portable de Buffy sonna, elle se précipita sur son téléphone sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur et elle s'écria :

-Allo ?!

-Buffy Summers ? Demanda la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

-Euh…oui c'est moi. Dit-elle un peu surprise.

-Ici, Mme Claryssa Howard.

-Mme Howard, oh excusez-moi. Déclara Buffy gênée.

-Non ce n'est rien, je vous appelle pour vous informer d'une bonne nouvelle.

-Une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix étonnée.

-Oui, j'ai parlée à mon ami et il serait d'accord pour visiter votre maison. Expliqua Claryssa.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Buffy.

-C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous voir au plus tôt pour régler quelques formalités. Tout à l'heure vers 19h ? Lui proposa sa conseillère immobilière.

-Oui c'est d'accord,…mais je ne peux pas aujourd'hui.

-Alors, demain à 9h à l'agence ?

-Oui très bien, merci beaucoup au revoir, à demain.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone puis, poussa un cri de joie, Elena la regarda surprise. Buffy commença à se dire que ses problèmes allaient enfin être régler, elle pourra ensuite s'occuper d'elle, vivre sa vie, passait plus de temps avec Spike, apprendre à connaître un peu plus sa sœur car elle était vraiment un mystère pour elle et Spike semblait mieux la connaître qu'elle même, avec tout cela elle pensait avoir enfin une chance de récupérer sa garde. Elle avait des projets plein la tête et paraissait enfin heureuse.

-Buffy…Buffy…L'appela Elena.

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais on a toujours pas de nouvelle de Willow. Avoua la jeune Tueuse embarrassée.

La joie de Buffy s'évanouit et son angoisse prit de nouveau la place.

-Je vais lui téléphoner, j'aurai due faire ça depuis longtemps, quelle idiote ! Affirma t-elle en prenant son portable.

Soudain à l'autre bout de la ville, le téléphone de Willow sonna, mais quand elle voulut le prendre, un poing s'abattit sur son crâne et elle tomba sur le sol.

-Bien, que le jeu commence ! Déclara Anyanka en regardant la jeune femme inconsciente sur le sol.

Matis, Ilak ! S'écria t-elle avec autorité.

Deux démons apparurent puis se saisirent de Willow et le démon vengeur et ses deux congénères partirent au plus profond de la rue.

-Ce n'est pas normal ça ! Dit alors Buffy en posant son téléphone.

-Elle est peut-être encore chez elle. Expliqua Elena.

-Bon, je vais essayer à son appartement.

Mais Buffy n'eut aucun résultat, son inquiétude ne fit que s'amplifier.

-Je vais aller chez elle. Déclara t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

-Non attends, Alex et Spike ne vont sûrement pas tardé à arriver, on en discutera tous ensemble.

-Non, je vais aller à la bibliothèque et si elle n'y est plus, j'irai chez elle.

-Buffy, je veux venir avec toi ! Dit alors Elena avec la même volonté.

-Non Elena, restes ici, comme ça si Willow arrive, tu me téléphoneras. Se justifia t-elle.

La jeune Tueuse lui fit un sourire forcé et Buffy lui donna son numéro de portable puis lui assura :

-Je serai de retour dans environ 1h.

Elle quitta ensuite la boutique et partit en direction de la Bibliothèque Municipale.

Au même instant, Spike venait de discuter avec quelques démons à la recherche d'information quelconque, puis les démons quittèrent la table et Alex lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Rien, personne n'a soit disant entendue parler de l'arrivée de démons.

-Soit disant, comment ça ?

-Faut pas être aveugle pour voir qu'ils redoutent quelques choses ou quelqu'un. Dit alors Spike avec certitude.

-On fait quoi maintenant puisqu'ils veulent rien dire ?

-Toi, tu vas retourner à la boutique et moi, je vais attendre d'autres vieux amis. Ordonna t-il.

-Pourquoi je ne resterais cette fois ? Demanda Alex incrédule.

-A moins que tu souhaites mourir, je ne vois aucune autre raison valable ! Répondit le vampire ironiquement.

-Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, j'aurai du m'en douter, un monstre reste un monstre, espèce de salopard, tu fais des courbettes devant Buffy, mais je savais bien que ta vraie nature reprendrait le dessus ! Déclara le jeune homme avec colère et certitude.

-Pas moi crétin, quoique l'idée n'est pas mauvaise…mais je parle des démons qui vont venir imbécile, ils adorent exploser les crânes humains, tu piges maintenant le nain. S'écria Spike agacé.

-Tu es ami avec des assassins, remarque cela ne m'étonne pas de toi !

-Bon dégages avant qu'ils arrivent.

-Et je lui dis quoi à Buffy ?

-Dis-lui ce que tu veux, mais tires-toi maintenant, j'aurai pas envie de traîner ton ptit corps mort jusqu'à ta charrette.

-Dis plutôt que si ça arrive, tu t'en voudrais un peu.

-Si tu veux, mais ne vas pas te faire d'idée le Bouffon, je suis pas ton pote et je n'ai pas envie de le devenir. Affirma Spike.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus. Avoua Alex avec honnêteté.

Alex s'éloigna, Spike sortit une cigarette, l'alluma puis des ombres apparurent devant lui et il leurs demanda :

-Quoi de neuf les gars ?

-Explique-moi encore pourquoi on ne te tues pas vampire ? L'interrogea le démon à trois cornes.

-Voilà la raison. Dit-il en posant une liasse de billets sur le bord de la table.

Le petit démon hérissé la prit et déclara :

-Poses nous ta question et ensuite, dégages !

-Et ma réponse, je l'aurai quand ?

-Ca dépends de toi. Lui répondit l'hérisson.

Spike comprit et sortit de nouveau des billets puis les regarda en attendant leur décision. Un troisième démon à la peau d'écaille s'avança, repoussa le paquet de billets et dit :

-Quand tu sortiras d'ici, demande Jin.

-Toi t'es un vrai pote Pete ! S'écria Spike en remettant l'argent dans son manteau.

-J'avais une dette envers toi vampire, mais la prochaine fois que tu voudras des renseignements, attends-toi à en payer de ta vie. Lui assura Pete le démon sur un ton menaçant.

Spike lui sourit puis quitta la pièce, il avait prit d'énormes risques en traitant avec les démons, mais ces risques, il les avait prit pour Buffy et peut-être que maintenant, ils auraient enfin des réponses à leurs questions.

Il s'approcha du barman puis demanda Jin.

-C'est moi. Dit alors une personne derrière lui.

Il se retourna, il avait en face de lui une jeune femme brune portant une robe en cuir très sexy, sexy pour humaine, si elle en avait été une car sous son apparence d'humaine se cacher un horrible démon et pas un que l'on aimerai croiser un soir de nouvelle lune.

-Tu voulais me parler vampire alors, je t'écoute.

-D'où viennent les démons des docks ?

-Ils ont été engagés en Espagne. Répondit la démone.

-Par qui ?

-Je ne le dirais pas.

-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pa…

La créature ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer, qu'elle lui affirma d'une voix dure :

-Tu as eu ta réponse vampire maintenant, quittes ce bar avant d'avoir vraiment des ennuis.

Spike s'éloigna du bar, il était sur le point de le quitter quand il pensa :

 _-Clem ne devrait pas tarder, lui me dira ce qui s'est passé ici et pourquoi ils sont tous aussi bizarre._

Il s'assit donc sur une chaise, commanda une bière puis beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers lui. Spike sentait bien qu'il s'attirait des ennuis en restant mais il attendrait Clem quoiqu'il se passe. Un démon s'approcha de lui et dit avec autorité :

-Dégages d'ici le vampire !

-Pourquoi, on a plus le droit de boire une bière ici, je croyais pourtant être dans un bar ? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement.  
-On t'a dit ce que tu voulais savoir alors, tires-toi !

-J'attends un ami et si un ou deux plusieurs de tes ptits copains sont pas d'accord, dis-leur de venir me voir, on verra bien après s'ils ne changeront d'avis. Affirma Spike d'une voix dure et menaçante.

-Bon restes, mais ne nous demande plus rien. Déclara la créature effrayé.

-Tu vois bien qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente. Dit-il amusé.

Le démon partit, Spike sourit puis prit sa bière. 

Willow ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, elle était encore sonnée, mais quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que des chaînes étaient attachées à ses poignets puis Anyanka s'approcha d'elle avec le sourire et Willow lui demanda incomprise :

-Anya, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je t'ai amenée à mon amie et elle a très envie de jouer avec toi. Dit-elle en s'écartant.

Willow crut vivre un cauchemar, Drusilla se trouvait en face d'elle, tenant sa poupée Mlle Edith dans ses bras, elle se rapprocha avec un large sourire diabolique et elle demanda d'une voix emplie de folie :

-Je me demandais si tu voulais jouer avec moi et Mlle Edith Petite Sorcière ?

-Drusilla ?! Anya, mais…

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car le démon vengeur la gifla et cria :

-Je m'appelle **Anyanka** et tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir de gré ou de force ma chère Willow !

-Non, jamais je ne vous aiderai ! Déclara t-elle avec fermeté.

A ces mots, Drusilla agrippa son cou puis elle lui griffa la joue, Willow hurla de douleur et Dru s'écria froidement en la fixant d'un regard hypnotique :

-Vilaine Sorcière !

Elle tapa dans ses mains et deux vampires arrivèrent.

-Allumez le bûcher ! Hurla t-elle avec enthousiasme aux deux créatures.

Les vampires jetèrent un bidon d'essence tout autour de Willow puis lancèrent chacun une allumette et des flammes apparurent, Willow se débattit pour essayer de se libérer malheureusement elle ne réussit pas.

-Eteints ses flammes si tu ne veux pas mourir Sorcière ! Expliqua Drusilla émerveillée par le feu.

-Non je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. Hurla t-elle avec franchise.

Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux puis le feu s'arrêta et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était bien attachée, sa joue était toujours ensanglantée mais aucune flammes ne se trouvaient autour d'elle et elle demanda surprise et inquiète :

-Que m'as-tu fait ?

-Chut…tu es à moi ! Murmura Drusilla en rapprochant son index et son majeur de ses grands yeux noirs.

Willow la regarda comme hypnotisée et la vampire chuchota en posant une main sur sa tête :

-Montre-moi les douleurs de ton cœur et je les ferais disparaître.

Elle sursauta puis sourit diaboliquement, elle passa une main devant ses yeux et Willow se trouva nez à nez avec l'amour de sa vie : **Tara !**

-Ta… Tara ?! S'écria alors Willow surprise.

-Oui, c'est bien moi chérie. Murmura sa bien aimée.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu es morte, Warren t'as tué ! Dit-elle sincèrement et tristement.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis morte Willow, le crois-tu ?

-Non.

Tara l'embrassa tendrement puis Willow dit les larmes aux yeux d'une voix pleine d'amour :

-Ma chérie, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée.

-Je suis là Willow, je serai toujours là. La rassura Tara.

Le visage de Willow s'illumina de bonheur.

Le soleil se couchait sur Sunnydale, Buffy avait cherchée Willow partout, mais en vain. Elle pénétra dans le "Magic Box", Alex alla à sa rencontre accompagné d'Elena soudain, elle remarqua que Spike ne se trouvait pas avec eux alors elle demanda :

-Où est Spike ?!

-Euh,…au bar. Répondit Alex embarrassé.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

-Non, ils rencontrés des démons friands d'humains alors, je suis partit.

-Tu l'as laissé là-bas avec des démons qui veulent sa peau…Alex, si je t'avais demandé de partir avec lui c'était en partie pour cette raison ! Expliqua t-elle furieuse.

-Je ne voulais pas m'en aller, c'est lui qui a insisté !

-Quel tête de mule, il va m'entendre celui-là ! Déclara Buffy énervée.

-Je vais le chercher. Dit alors Alex.

-D'accord, mais je viens avec toi.

-Ok, j'ai pas envie de te contredire pour avoir des ennuis. Assura Alex .

-Elena, tu nous téléphones si tu as du nouveau.

La jeune Tueuse, lui répondit "oui" puis Alex et Buffy quittèrent la boutique.

Au même moment, Clem venait d'arriver dans le bar, Spike lui fit signe et il s'approcha puis s'assit.

-Salut Clem !

-Salut Spike alors, comment ça va toi ?

Bien, même super bien d'ailleurs, mais…on est pas là pour parler de moi.

Dis-moi, depuis quand ils sont aussi silencieux ? Demanda Spike en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce.

-Il y a trois jours, une bande est arrivé ici, ils cherchaient à recruter des vampires et des démons pour s'attaquer à la Tueuse enfin, elles ont dit…

-Elles ?!

-Oui, elles étaient trois et l'une d'elle tu l'as connais.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, on était aller à son mariage avec ta copine. Expliqua Clem.

-Ce n'était pas ma nana !…Attends, tu veux parler d' **Anya** **!** S'écria Spike étonnée.

-Oui c'est ça, la petite blonde très mignonne.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu as bien dit qu'elles étaient trois, à quoi ressemblait les deux autres ? Le questionna t-il pour en savoir plus.

-Une petite blonde assez jolie et une grande brune un peu bizarre, mais je les connaissais pas. Déclara son ami ennuyé.

-Anya a due revenir avec des copines démons à elle pour se venger de l'autre crétin. En conclut Spike.

Mais pourquoi de Buffy ?!

-Ca je n'en sais rien, elles voulaient que les démons l'éloignent pendant qu'elles récupéraient quelqu'un. Expliqua Clem.

-De plus en plus bizarre, merci Clem. Affirma t-il inquiet.

Il se leva et son copain le démon à la peau flasque lui demanda :

-Tu vas où ?

-Il faut que j'aille prévenir Buffy.

-Pas la peine. Avoua Clem.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je suis juste derrière toi ! Dit alors Buffy.

Spike se retourna et se trouva face à elle, vu la tête qu'elle faisait il se rendit compte que se serait elle son véritable danger pour l'instant.

-Euh, chaton…

-Deux mots : **Fermes la Spike !** Le coupa t-elle énervée.

-Ca va fait trois mots poussin. Dit-il alors pour la taquiner.

- **Spike !**

-Ok, je dis plus rien.

Plusieurs démons se mirent à chuchoter entre eux tout en fixant Buffy.

-On ferait mieux de partir, vous croyez pas ? Proposa Alex.

-Oui, excellente idée. Répondit-elle sans quitter son petit ami des yeux.

-Buffy…

-On sort ! Ordonna la jeune femme sans prêter attention à ses paroles.

Il éteint sa cigarette puis dit au revoir à Clem, son ami le salua puis ils quittèrent le bar.

-Heureusement que je suis célibataire ! Déclara Clem en pensant à Spike.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Buffy s'écria avec colère :

-Tu te l'as joue solitaire maintenant ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose. Se justifia Spike.

-Eh bien, quoi ?

-Je préfère que Bozo n'écoutes pas. Expliqua t-il embarrassé.

-Spike, tu le dis maintenant avant que je m'énerve ! Dit-elle d'une voix furieuse et insistante.

-Tu ne l'es pas déjà un peu ?

A ces mots, elle lui lança un regard noir et il ajouta avec conviction :

-Ok, mais ça sera de ta faute.

-Parles ! Ordonna la Tueuse.

-Elles sont trois.

- **Trois !** S'écrièrent Alex et Buffy en même temps.  
-Pas un chef, trois, c'est bizarre ! Dit Alex étonné.  
-Ca tu l'as dit, mais c'est pas le pire…Anya fait partie de l'une d'elle. Déclara le vampire d'une voix ennuyé.

A cet instant, Alex se sentit mal, apprendre son retour l'aurait réjoui mais dans d'autres circonstances et pour une fois, Spike avait voulut l'épargné.

- **Anya !** Répéta Alex troublé.

-Désolé vieux. Avoua Spike.

-Bon, si on retournait à la boutique chercher Elena. Proposa t-il pour éviter de trop y penser.

-Alex ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne te tracasses pas pour moi Buffy, moi ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment, c'est de savoir où se trouve Willow.

-Willow ?! S'exclama Spike.

-Oui, elle n'est jamais revenue à la boutique. Lui expliqua Buffy anéantit.

-Hé chaton, on va la retrouver. Assura Spike d'une voix douce.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et ils montèrent dans la voiture.

Willow se trouvait assise à côté de Tara, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout attachée, ni prisonnière et qu'elle était tout simplement avec sa bien aimée dans le parc de Sunnydale.

-Oh chérie, comme je suis heureuse ! Déclara Willow en lui prenant la main.

-Moi aussi, mais tu dois aidée Buffy.

-Comment ?

-Utilises ta magie ma chérie. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Quoi !? S'écria t-elle surprise.

-Oui, aides-la de cette manière, fais ressortir la magie qui te reste au fond de toi. Expliqua Tara.

-Je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes…Tu n'es pas **ma Tara**! Affirma Willow avec haine en lâchant sa main.

Elle se leva et ajouta avec certitude :

-Tara m'avait quittée à cause de la magie, elle ne m'aurait jamais demandée cela, **tu n'es pas ma Tara, non tu n'es pas elle, Tara est morte !**

-Willow ?!

-Non, je ne suis plus dupe Drusilla, tu t'es servie de la chose la plus belle que j'avais dans mes souvenirs, je te hais ! Hurla Willow avec douleur et colère.

Mais saches aussi, que je ne te dirai rien, absolument qui puisse nuire à Buffy ! Déclara t-elle tenace.

L'illusion cessa, elle se retrouva de nouveau attachée, elle lança un regard noir à Drusilla qui se trouvait en face d'elle et assura déterminée :

-Tu ferais mieux de me tuer, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi !

-En réveillant ta magie de force, j'obtiendrais ce que je désire ! Avoua Dru froidement.

-Non, ne fais pas ça , tu ne connais pas les conséquences que ça aura, pitié, non ! Cria Willow avec angoisse.

-Si je sais très bien ce qui se passera, Anyanka me l'a expliquée. Affirma la vampire avec le sourire.

-Anya, on a faillit tous mourir à cause de ça ! S'écria Willow inquiète.

-La seule personne qui risque de mourir cette fois, c'est toi et crois-moi, je ne m'en plaindrais pas ! Déclara le démon vengeur amusé.

Elles se mirent à rire quand à Willow, elle pleura puis murmura avec supplication la tête baissait :

-Buffy, je t'en pris, viens vite et arrêtes-la avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Préviens les ! Ordonna Drusilla.

-A tes ordres, on risque de bien rigoler quand ils arriveront ! Affirma Anyanka en sortant son portable.

Quelques minutes après, la voiture d'Alex venait d'arriver devant la boutique, ils en sortirent et la porte s'ouvrit. Elena coura vers eux et dit avec inquiétude :

-Quelqu'un vient de téléphoner, il a dit qu'on trouverait Willow dans les vieux quartiers en échange du parchemin. On ne peut pas lui donner, sinon tout sera perdue, il déclenchera l'apocalypse !

-Ils n'auront ni le parchemin, ni moi. Déclara Buffy d'une voix dure et froide.

Alex, tu as bien un plan de la ville pour faire vos chantiers ?

-Oui, chez moi.

-Très bien, on prend des armes et on y va. Dit-elle déterminée.

-L'arsenal est plus nombreux chez toi. Lui assura son ami.

-Ok, Spike et moi, on vous retrouve chez toi.

Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté, Buffy monta dans la voiture de Spike, elle semblait de plus en plus mal.

-Buffy…

-Oui ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi Anya et ses copines ont capturées Willow et pas Alex ? Lui demanda t-il surpris.

-J'en sais rien et ne veux pas le savoir, ce qu'elles ont fait…tu pourrais pas aller plus vite ! S'écria t-elle.

-Je suis déjà à fond mon cœur. Avoua Spike.

-Excuse-moi, je suis un peu irritable, mais je demande ce qu'elles font à Willow et ça m'énerve de ne pas avoir été là quand s'est arrivée. Expliqua Buffy soucieuse.

-Calmes-toi mon poussin, si c'est la Tueuse qu'elles visent, s'en prendre à ses proches et le meilleure moyen pour l'atteindre et crois-moi j'en sais quelques choses. Confia le vampire.

-Ca je n'en doute pas. Déclara t-elle avec le sourire.

Si c'est moi qu'elles veulent, elles vont m'avoir et le regretteront amèrement !

-Tu vois, j'avais raison !

-Oui, elles vont me le payer et…Spike, tu avais aussi raison pour Anya.

-Pas vraiment mon ange car Alex et elle…il souffre beaucoup maintenant même pire qu'avant ! Déclara t-il peinée.

-Ouais, il n'aurait jamais cru cela, même dans ses pires cauchemars…comme je ne croyais pas capable Ang…

Elle se tut car repenser à cette période de sa vie était une torture, Spike s'en rendit compte, et même s'il ne portait pas Angel dans son cœur, il n'aimait pas voir la femme qu'il aime souffrir.

-Mon amour, il arrive quelques fois qu'on ne peut pas tout contrôler et c'est le cas pour Anya mais il tiendra le coup avec des super amis comme vous ! Essaya t-il de la rassurer.

-Merci. Dit-elle en le regardant.

Il lui sourit puis retourna la tête vers la route. Il pensa à son tour à cet époque, avec Drusilla la femme qu'il croyait aimer et posséder pour l'éternité, il l'avait tellement aimer et probablement encore un peu aujourd'hui mais pas comme avec Buffy, elle était tout, il l'aimait et l'aimerait comme un fou jusqu'à la nuit des temps et d'ailleurs Dru était son passé, passé merveilleux mais finit. Autrefois, il croyait ne jamais aimer une autre femme comme sa vampire mais il avait connut Buffy, la Tueuse et il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle, jamais il n'avait ressentit ce genre de sentiment pour Dru, il était unique et une seule personne lui avait fait connaître : Buffy Summers.

5 minutes après, ils arrivèrent chez Buffy, elle ouvrit sa porte, Spike prit des armes dans la malle du salon et Buffy enfila son blouson de cuir qui se trouvait sur une chaise puis elle prit une arbalète et une épée et ils repartirent.

-Où est mon moinillon ? Demanda Drusilla impatiente.  
-Harmony et quelques vampires sont parties le chercher. Expliqua Anyanka.

-Un moine, tu es idiote, un moine c'est religieux, tu veux ta propre mort ! S'exclama Willow amusé.

-Il n'est pas un moine comme les autres petite idiote, il est démoniaque et peut te redonner tes pouvoirs ! Déclara Dru avec froideur.

Willow baissa la tête, de plus en plus désespérée, le seul espoir qu'elle avait, c'était que cette idiote d'Harmony ne le trouve pas, mais même la pire imbécile pourrait arriver à faire cette besogne.

Peu de temps après, Buffy et Spike arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Alex puis, ils descendirent tous ensemble sur le parking.

-Partez en voiture, on est à deux pas des vieux quartiers, Spike et moi on ira à pied. Expliqua Buffy.

-Entendu, mais on se téléphone si on découvre quelque chose et on ne fonce pas tête baissée chacun de notre côté, ok Buffy ?

-Oui Alex, promis. Dit-elle en prenant l'épée à la main.

-Je n'ai pas prit le parchemin Buffy. Déclara Elena.

-On en aurait pas eu besoin de toute façon. Affirma Buffy.

Alex et Elena montèrent dans la voiture puis s'en allèrent vers le nord.

Buffy serra le poing, elle était folle de rage, s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie c'était la chose à ne pas faire car quand elle les trouverait, elle ne leur poserait pas de questions et les massacrerait.

Spike posa sa main sur son poing, elle releva la tête puis ils se regardèrent, le vampire lui sourit, elle l'embrassa tendrement et murmura :

-Merci d'être là pour moi.

-On va la retrouvait et ensuite, tu pourras faire ton ptit massacre.

-Tu me connais très bien. Déclara t-elle surprise.

-C'est la tueuse qui veut tout casser et elle, je la connais bien. Assura Spike.

Elle lui sourit puis ils partirent vers le sud des bas fond.

Harmony et compagnie venaient d'arriver avec le moine.

-Dru, c'est nous ! S'exclama la vampire enjouée.

-Mon petit moinillon est enfin là, tu es perdue sorcière. Dit alors Drusilla avec joie.

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Willow, elle était vraiment perdue maintenant.

-Bien commence ! Ordonna t-elle au moine.

Le moinillon se mit juste en face de Willow puis traça un cercle de poudre noire tout autour d'eux, une fois finit, le cercle devint une muraille invisible. Il sortit un poignard, ouvrit les veines du poignet gauche de la jeune femme, elle cria, non pas de douleur, mais plutôt de terreur et l'ecclésiastique commença son rituel en latin et Willow trembla comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps voulait sortir.

Buffy menaçait un vampire avec son pieu et elle lui hurla méchamment :

-Bon tu parles ou tu meurs ?

-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi la Tueuse ! Dit le vampire en enfonçant le pieu de Buffy dans son cœur.

La créature redevint poussière.

-C'est le troisième qui me fait cela ! S'exclama t-elle exaspérée.

-J'ai une idée, c'est peut-être risqué, mais on peut toujours essayer. Dit alors Spike.

-Et c'est quoi ta merveilleuse idée qui peut me débarrasser de la routine ?

-Me faire recruter. Déclara t-il.

-Ah non, sûrement pas ! Affirma Buffy avec autorité.

-Ecoutes, ils me conduiront au chef et toi, Simplet et la ptite Tueuse vous me suivrez, c'est pas plus compliqué. Lui expliqua t-il.

-Bon d'accord, seulement si je sens le moindre danger, je n'attendrais pas qu'ils te tuent.

-J'ai déjà prit beaucoup de risques pour toi par le passé et c'est bien la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça ! S'étonna t-il.

-Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre qu'autrefois. Avoua t-elle sincèrement.

-Tu ferais mieux de les appeler maintenant, sinon j'ai bien l'impression que tu vas changée d'avis. Affirma Spike avec conviction.  
-Ouais c'est vrai que ton idée ne m'enchante pas, mais tu n'as pas tort, c'est le seul moyen pour la retrouver le plus vite possible.

Quelques minutes après, Elena et Alex arrivèrent et ils leur expliquèrent le plan.

-Pas bête Spike, et en plus c'est toi qui prends tout les risques ! Déclara Alex.

-Je te remercies de ta sollicitude. Affirma le vampire.  
-De toute façon, on ne sera pas loin. Dit alors Buffy.

Il prit alors son visage vampirique lorsqu'il aperçut une bande de vampires au bout de la rue, Buffy et le reste Scooby se cachèrent puis Spike s'écria :

-Hé, les gars !

Un des vampires s'approcha de lui et demanda :

-Que veux-tu ?

-On m'a dit que vous cherchiez des types pour buter une Tueuse alors, me voilà ! Expliqua t-il avec le sourire.

-Tu as l'air d'un gringalet ! Affirma un second vampire assez baraqué et faisant deux têtes de plus que lui.

-Te fis pas à ma taille Rambo, je suis bien plus fort que vous deux réunit. Dit Spike avec audace.

 _-Arrêtes un peu de les provoquer Spike ou ça va mal tourner !_ Pensa Buffy inquiète.

Un autre vampire s'approcha et Buffy chuchota à ses deux amis :

-J'y vais.

-Attends encore un peu, ne le sous-estime pas, tu devrais bien savoir qu'il a toujours une idée derrière la tête quand il joue de la provoq ! Dit Alex avec certitude en observant la scène attentivement.

-Oui, je commence à le connaître mais qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne à prendre des airs supérieurs ? Demanda t-elle agacée.

-Rien, ça l'amuse c'est tout ! Déclara son ami.

-Tu veux te battre minus ? L'interrogea le troisième vampire.

-Non, mais si tu me cherches…Eh bien, tu vas me trouver !

A ces mots, il lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire puis abattit son poing dans ses côtes et enfonça un pieu dans son cœur.

-Trop lent ! Affirma t-il amusé.

Les vampires se mirent à rire et Rambo déclara :

-Tu as du cran ptit, tu me plais !

-Alors, où elle est cette garce de Tueuse que je m'amuse un peu ?

-Suis-nous, on va te présenter à la patronne. Répondit-il.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc tout les trois, puis rejoignirent les deux autres et ils partirent tous ensemble.

-Garce de Tueuse, il aurait pu dire autre chose ! Marmonna Elena furieuse.

-Il faut bien qu'il soit crédible ! Expliqua Buffy.

Bon, on peut y aller maintenant, on ne voit plus que le bout de leurs têtes.

Willow se sentait de plus en plus mal, le sang qui sortait de ses veines avait touché le sol et plus il tombait, plus elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Ses longs cheveux prenaient une couleur noir ainsi que ses yeux pourtant, même si elle ne pouvait empêcher le moine de faire son rituel, elle luttait de l'intérieur. Ses cheveux redevinrent normales et ses yeux reprirent leur jolie couleur verte, mais combien de temps pourrait-elle résister ?

-Ne luttes pas petite sorcière, quoi que tu fasses, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Affirma Dru.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit puis la bande de vampires accompagnait de Spike entrèrent et Rambo s'écria :

-Maîtresse, nous avons recrutés un nouveau.

Les vampires s'écartèrent et Spike se trouva nez à nez avec l'ancien amour de sa vie.

-Drusilla ?!

-Bonsoir mon cruel William, quelle heureuse surprise. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

A cet instant, les vampires tombèrent en poussière à côté de Spike, le Scooby venait d'arriver.

-Bonsoir jeune étrangère, tu ne connais peut-être pas la Tu…Dru…Drusilla ?! S'écria à son tour Buffy en relevant la tête.

-Enfin vous voilà à ma petite fête, Willow aimerait bien vous saluez seulement, lui en est impossible pour le moment. Dit-elle amusée en la montrant.

-Willow ! Cria Buffy avec douleur. 

Sa meilleure amie se trouvait enchaînée, Buffy remarqua aussi la couleur des cheveux de Willow, la racine était noire, mais pas le reste alors, elle comprit le plan de Drusilla. Elle fit un signe à Elena et la jeune Tueuse pointa son arbalète en direction du moine, mais la flèche rebondit. Ils furent surpris et Drusilla ordonna :

-Moinillon arrêtes !

Le moine stoppa le rituel et la barrière disparut. Harmony et les vampires se précipitèrent sur la bande.

-Stop ! Ordonna de nouveau Dru.

-Mais, Buffy est à ta merci ! Déclara Harmony stupéfaite.  
-Hé Harmony, tu es toujours idiote à ce que je vois ! Affirma Buffy.

-Partez fillette, toi et tes petits camarades et toi aussi Anyanka. Dit Drusilla avec autorité.

Alex regarda son ancienne fiancée, elle lui sourit puis partit et ils disparurent une fois avoir montés les escaliers.

-Tu nous fait quoi ? Demanda Buffy.

-J'ai une excellente raison pour faire cela.

-Laquelle ?

-Ta souffrance est ma vraie richesse ! Répondit-elle diaboliquement.

-Ma souffrance, tu n'as pas mieux à me proposer ! Dit alors la Tueuse moqueuse.

-Grâce à ce merveilleux petit bijoux. Avoua Dru en montrant l'Amulette.

-L'amulette ! S'écria Elena avec inquiète.

-Ta mort est proche jolie petite Buffy, je le sens, la mort est tout autour de toi la Tueuse !

Je vais te prendre tout ce qui est cher à ton cœur, tu vas souffrir à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! Lui assura la vampire sur un ton macabre.

Elle se tourna vers son ancien amant et dit :

-Même toi, tu ne pourras rien, bien au contraire mon cher Spike… bien au contraire…

-C'est ce qu'on verra Drusilla ! Déclara t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ?

D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais battue ! Affirma Buffy avec mépris.

Drusilla se mit à rire, un rire sournois et macabre et elle lui avoua :

-Tu ne connais pas ma vraie puissance, souviens-toi de ton amie Kendra, elle ne m'a pas résistée longtemps. Alors, tu devrais te méfier…

A cet instant son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Buffy sentit la colère et la haine envahir son cœur, elle prit l'arbalète des mains d'Elena et la pointa en direction de Drusilla, mais n'eut pas le temps de tirer, juste d'entendre les paroles que celle-ci prononça :

-Ce n'est que le début !

Et elle monta les escaliers puis, disparut dans la nuit.

Buffy laissa tomber son arme, son regard était plein de haine et cette haine n'était destinée qu'à une seule personne : **Drusilla !**

Au moins maintenant, elle savait contre qui elle devait mener le combat.

-On a encore perdu l'amulette ! S'exclama Elena coléreuse.

-Oui, mais on est arrivé à temps. Répondit Buffy d'une voix apaisante en se tournant vers Willow.

Alex commençait à la détacher, du moins il essayait.

Buffy se tourna vers Spike, il avait le regard froid et elle savait pourquoi car tout comme elle, il se demandait ce que Drusilla préparait.

-Spike…L'appela t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, son regard avait changé, il était tendre et doux à la fois et lui sourit puis se précipita vers Alex, alla l'aider à libérer Willow en se servant d'une épée, les poignets se libèrent et ils la soutinrent de chaque côtés.

Ils allaient quittés le hangar quand ils virent le soleil se lever, Spike dit alors au groupe :

-Je vais passer par les égouts, ce sera moins compliqué comme ça.

-Et si tu croises Drusilla ?

Tu sais, on ne sait pas où elle est, c'est dangereux de se séparer ! Affirma Buffy franchement.

-Oui, seulement le jour se lève Buffy. A moins que tu es une bonne crème anti-solaire, je ne vois pas comment faire ! Déclara t-il avec ironie.

-Tu te crois drôle là ?

Parce que tu ne l'es pas du tout ! S'écria la jeune femme furieuse.

-Hé, on se calme, vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça ! S'interposa Alex.

Buffy, j'ai ma voiture, tu ne te rappelles pas quand on s'est séparé, tu m'as dit de la prendre alors, si je vais la chercher tout sera arrangé et au moins, Willow récupéra plus facilement.

-Merci Alex. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alex arriva, tous montèrent dans la voiture, Elena et Alex à l'avant et Buffy, Willow et Spike à l'arrière. Le vampire avait récupéré la couverture qu'il avait laisser dedans la veille et se protégea avec des rayons du soleil. Willow quand elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Buffy, Drusilla l'avait tellement fait souffrir de toutes les manières imaginables qu'elle était épuisée.

Une fois au parking, ils sortirent de la voiture et montèrent chez Alex. Quelques heures avaient passé depuis leur retour, Alex s'occuper de Willow qu'ils avaient installés dans sa chambre.

Buffy s'inquiétait énormément pour elle, mais aussi du retour de Drusilla à Sunnydale, cette dingue avait dit vrai, elle ne la connaissait, Buffy ne s'était jamais battue contre elle enfin, pas un véritable combat et la seule personne qui la connaissait c'était Spike. D'une certaine manière, cela la tracassait un peu quand tout commençait enfin à s'arranger pour elle, l'ex de son petit ami débarque pour se venger et sûrement pour le récupérer. Elle avait de la haine plein le cœur, Willow aurait pu mourir à cause de cette garce !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Buffy impatiente.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon poussin, il s'occupe d'elle c'est tout. Murmura Spike tendrement en lui prenant la main.

-J'espère qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, si Giles avait été là…je n'aurai sûrement pas fait autant de bêtises !

-On est chacun fautif de ce qui s'est passé. Expliqua Elena.

-Merci, merci à vous deux, vous êtes adorables. Affirma t-elle sincèrement.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Alex en sortit, en voyant Buffy se leva du sofa et elle lui demanda inquiète :

-Comment va t-elle ?

-Elle va bien Buffy. Hé, c'est une battante notre petite Willow ! La rassura Alex.

-Oui je sais bien, mais…

Elle serra le poing puis se calma et interrogea le reste de la bande :

-Comment on va faire maintenant que Drusilla a récupérée l'amulette ?

-On a qu'à partir à sa recherche après, on aura plus qu'à se battre contre elle !

Ce n'est qu'un vampire, elle n'a pas autant d'atout que ça. Déclara Elena certaine.

-Pauvre idiote, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle est capable de faire ! S'écria Spike exaspéré.

-Ah bon, car toi tu le sais ?

-Euh… Elena, Spike connaît Drusilla. Dit alors Buffy embarrassée.

-Normal, vous êtes tout les deux des monstres ! Affirma la jeune Tueuse avec répulsion.

Spike ne put contenir sa colère, s'en était trop, il en avait assez de l'attitude d'Elena à son égard, même si c'était une sorte de jeu pour lui. Cette fois elle l'avait vraiment mit en colère, lui avoir dit qu'il ressemblait à Drusilla alors qu'il avait changé. Qu'elle le rabaisse ainsi à cause de sa nature démoniaque qu'il aurait aimé ne plus avoir, c'était le pire et il dit d'une voix menaçante :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'éclater ta jolie ptite tête contre le mur !

Elena lui lança un regard provocateur et déclara avec méchanceté :

-Vas-y, je m'amuserai bien à t'envoyer faire un tour dehors.

-Elena, Spike, calmez-vous s'il vous plait…on ne devrait pas se disput…

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer, Spike reprit son calme mais affirma furieux :

-Drusilla est la pire vampire qui existe dans ce monde alors, arrêtes de me comparer à elle. C'est vrai je suis un vampire, seulement moi je ne suis pas un monstre aussi sournois, dangereux et complètement cinglé, tu piges petite garce !

-Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu restes un vampire avant tout. Conclut t-elle.

-Elena, tu sais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Spike soit un vampire, mais Drusilla est vraiment dangereuse. Si Spike te dit cela, c'est qu'il est vraiment le seul parmi nous à savoir de quoi elle est capable. Lui expliqua Alex avec honnêteté.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que Drusilla et moi avons fait les pires choses que tu ne puisses imaginer. Répondit le vampire sur un ton agacé.

-Des compagnons de jeu si je comprends bien ?

-Beaucoup plus que des compagnons de jeu. Déclara Spike avec une voix pleine de dégoût.

Elena ne comprenait pas et elle était surtout surprise par sa réponse.

-Elena, ce que Spike essaye de te dire, c'est que lui et Drusilla étaient…ensembles. Dit alors Buffy ennuyée.

-Alors, c'est ton ancienne amante !

-Ouais et crois-moi, je n'en suis pas fier. Lui confirma t-il.

Il se tourna vers Buffy et ajouta :

-Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas la retrouver sauf si c'est elle qui le décide.

-On te crois. Assura t-elle avec le sourire.

Elle se tourna vers Alex et déclara :

-Préviens-moi quand Willow se réveillera.

-D'accord, mais toi tu vas où ? Demanda son ami étonné.

-Tu ne vas pas aller à la recherche de Drusilla ?

-Non Spike, mais tu sais bien que je dois voir Dawn ce matin à la maison.

-Bon alors, moi je vais rentrer. Dit Spike.

-Tu rentres bien chez toi ? L'interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix autoritaire.

-Oui mon cœur, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire en pleine journée. Affirma t-il avec le sourire.

-Pourquoi pas, te faire une réunion avec des vieux potes à toi, devant un bon verre d'hémoglobine ? Proposa Alex ironiquement.

-Ouais bonne idée, si tu veux je t'emmène et tu serviras d'hors-d'œuvre ! Dit Spike d'une voix sarcastique.

-Non désolé, mais Buffy m'a déjà acheter un livre, tu devineras jamais lequel ?

Buffy et Elena soupirent, quand ils commençaient, c'était impossible de les arrêter et si tu t'en mêlais, ils continuaient de plus belle alors Buffy se dirigea vers la porte pour partir, mais Elena la retint par le bras pour la supplier de ne pas la laisser avec ses deux là. Buffy fit un sourire forcé et demanda aux deux autres pour qu'ils changent de conversation :

-On se retrouve ici dans la soirée pour parler du problème Drusilla ?

-Ok, de toute manière, je vais rester avec Willow aujourd'hui. Expliqua Alex.  
-Bon très bien. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle allait partir quand elle attrapa Spike par le revers de son manteau, et il lui demanda avec incompréhension :

-Quoi ?!

-Tais-toi et viens. Ordonna Buffy.

Le vampire fit la tête, mais demanda amusé avant de refermer la porte :

-Ton livre, c'est pas l'amabilité selon les glorieux briseurs de briques ?

Alex n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Spike claqua la porte alors il s'écria furieux :

-Il me tape sur les nerfs ce type !

-Moi aussi, pourtant je dois reconnaître qu'il est différent des autres vampires enfin, je parle en bien, ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'il va devenir mon ami, non certainement pas ! Répondit Elena franchement.

Tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, Spike était très content car il avait eu une fois de plus le dernier mot sur Alex, mais quand il se tourna vers Buffy, elle avait les bras croisés et un regard furieux alors Spike se justifia :

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'il me cherche tout le temps, faut bien que je défende sinon il me traiterait de mauviette !

-Bon d'accord, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous avez cette attitude à longueur de journée ?

-Ben, il faut bien passé le temps ! Expliqua t-il avec le sourire.

-T'es vraiment pas croyable ! Affirma Buffy malicieuse.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Eh bien, punis moi. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ouais, bonne idée ! Je vais te priver de…de…Oh non ! Là se serait trop dur ! Déclara t-elle avec certitude.

-Et quoi qui serait trop dur ? Demanda Spike amusé.

-Je pensais te punir en te privant de…moi, mais c'est que je me punirais aussi. Avoua la jeune femme avant de soupirer.

-Tu vois même si je suis un mauvais garçon, tu ne peux pas me résister, aller avoues-le ! Assura t-il avec conviction et taquinerie.

-Bon c'est vrai, mais tu peux être un sacré emmerdeur quelques fois. Répondit-elle résignée.

-Et c'est bien sur pour ça que tu m'adores trésor !

-Peut-être. Dit Buffy pour l'agacer.

-Menteuse ! Déclara Spike en haussant des sourcils.

Il s'approcha plus près d'elle comme s'il allait l'embrasser, la regarda d'un air malicieux puis changea de regard, un regard plus intense alors Buffy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'attrapa avec rapidité par la nuque puis l'embrassa. Après, Buffy soupira et il se mit à rire puis ajouta tout souriant :

-J'avais raison, c'est moi le gagnant !

-Oui, parce que je t'aime maintenant sinon, je serais moins gentille avec toi. Avoua t-elle sincèrement.

-Je le sais parfaitement mon amour, c'est bien pour ça que j'en profite puisque je sais que même si cela t'agaces, tu ne feras rien. Et puis, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en faisant ce ptit jeu on ne détend pas un peu l'atmosphère ?

-Rien qu'un peu.

Euh Spike, je…je sais bien qu'on a pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler, mais… j'aimerai savoir ce que ça t'a fait de revoir Drusilla ? Le questionna t-elle d'une voix inquiète et hésitante en baissant la tête.

-J'ai été surpris ! Répondit-il franchement.

A ces mots, Buffy releva la tête et le regarda puis Spike expliqua :

-Je n'aime plus Drusilla Buffy. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?

Enfin,…je pense qu'elle veut se venger de nous parce que je suis amoureux de toi poussin et non d'elle.

-Oui, moi aussi je pense qu'elle veut me le faire payer ! Affirma Buffy avec conviction.

-Mais on ne la laissera pas faire. Lui assura t-il d'une voix très douce.

-Oui, promis. Bon ben, il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu veux que je te dépose mon cœur ?

-Non merci, mais je dois voir Mme Howard avant de rentrer chez moi. Expliqua t-elle.

-C'est bien la personne qui s'occupe de vendre ta maison ?

-Oui, et j'espère que le rendez-vous se passera bien. Se confia Buffy.

-Bien sur chaton, mais si tu as besoin d'argent, je peux t'en donner. Proposa alors Spike.

-Je sais mais non, je dois me débrouiller toute seule.

-Tu es sure ?

Buffy déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura affectueusement :

-Oui, mais merci.

Ca te déranges, si je viens te voir après avoir parlée à Dawn ?

-Pour qu'on en discute ? Demanda Spike à son tour.

-Oui peut-être, seulement j'aimerai surtout être avec toi. Avoua t-elle avec sincérité.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander Buffy. Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux venir me voir quand tu le désires.

Buffy lui sourit puis ils descendirent, et Spike dit à Buffy pour la calmer :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien avec Dawnie.

-Merci mon chéri, tu me donnes du courage. Affirma t-elle tendrement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa passionnément puis partit en direction du centre ville. Spike sortit, grimpa dans sa voiture le plus rapidement possible pour éviter les rayons du soleil et partit vers sa crypte.

Pendant ce temps, au même moment dans la maison Summers, Dawn venait d'arriver et elle attendait sa sœur, Buffy l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant une bonne heure, mais Dawn s'en moquait, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous important aujourd'hui, de toute façon Janice ne rentrerait que dans une semaine et puis, elle adorait passée du temps dans la maison de sa maman grâce à cela, elle pouvait garder en mémoire les souvenirs de leur vie passé à toutes les trois.

Elle s'assit dans le salon puis se releva et se saisit d'un collier qui se trouvait sur la grande table, elle pleura car elle se souvint qu'il appartenait à sa mère, elle le passa autour de son cou. Elle allait de nouveau s'asseoir quand le téléphone sonna, Dawn le décrocha et dit alors d'une voix gaie :

-Maison des Summers, bonjour !

-Bonjour, ici Mme Howard, je souhaiterais parler à Mlle Buffy Summers s'il vous plait.

-Elle n'est pas là pour le moment mais, je peux peut-être prendre un message pour elle. Proposa Dawn.

-Dites lui que Mme Claryssa Howard de l'agence immobilière a appeler parce que, je ne pourrais pas la voir aujourd'hui, mais ajoutez que mon ami voudrait visiter la maison au plus vite et que nous réglerons les formalités d'ici quelques jour. Expliqua alors Claryssa.

A ces mots, le cœur de Dawn se brisa et elle répondit d'une voix attristée à son interlocutrice :

-Oui, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Elle reposa le téléphone puis le reprit violemment et composa le numéro de téléphone à Buffy. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Buffy se diriger vers l'agence, elle le sortit et dit alors avec le sourire :

-Allo, ici Buffy !

-Buffy, c'est Dawn ! S'écria sa petite sœur avec colère.

-Dawnie, excuse si j'ai un peu plus de retard, mais…

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que Dawn hurla :

-Tu devais voir Mme Howard !

-Dawn, mais comment tu sais cela ? L'interrogea sa sœur étonnée.

-Elle a appelée pour te dire que la maison va être vendue, tu devrais être contente ! Affirma la jeune fille avec fureur.

-Dawn, je…

- **Je te déteste** **!**

-Ecoutes…

-Non, je ne veux plus t'écouter, **je te hais !** La coupa t-elle froidement.

-J'arrive ! Déclara Buffy pour la calmer.

-Non, **je ne veux plus te voir !** Cria sa petite sœur avant de reposer le téléphone. 

Elle trouva un cadre sur lequel on pouvait la voir avec sa sœur, elle le brisa puis prit la photo, la déchira et quitta la maison en pleurs.  
Après que Dawn lui est raccrochée au nez, Buffy se précipita en courant chez elle malheureusement, quand elle arriva sa petite sœur n'était pas là, elle ne trouva qu'une photo d'elle et de Dawn déchirait sur le sol et Buffy tomba à terre en pleurant.

Environ 15 minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Dawn apparut, Buffy se retourna vers elle et déclara peinée :

-Dawn, pardonne-moi !

Elle se releva, s'approcha de sa sœur, celle-ci ne lui dit toujours rien, mais la regarda droit dans les yeux puis la gifla violemment et affirma d'une voix méprisante :

- **Je ne te pardonnerais jamais !**

Elle rouvrit la porte et sortit avant que Buffy ne lui parle. La jeune femme resta plantée dans le couloir, et ne réagit que quelques secondes après, sortit de la maison puis s'écria en cherchant sa petite sœur du regard :

-Dawn !

Spike qui était retourné dans sa crypte, s'était assit dans son fauteuil et regardait la télé tout en mangeant un bol de céréales trempés dans du sang quand tout à coup, Buffy entra, Spike releva la tête et il s'exclama surpris :

-Buffy ?!

Elle releva la tête, son visage étaient en larmes et elle avait une expression de chagrin que l'on pouvait lire sur celui-ci. Spike se leva alors de son fauteuil, posa son bol puis s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda attristé mais certain :

-Tout ne sait pas passé comme tu le pensais avec Dawn ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ca s'arrangera avec elle, ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur. La réconforta t-il.

- **Non** , elle ne me pardonnera jamais, elle me l'a dit ! Cria t-elle avec conviction et dépit.

A cet instant, Spike ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, Buffy le regarda puis se laissa tomber dans ses bras et pleura. Spike lui caressa les cheveux et murmura tendrement pour la consoler :

-C'est vrai mon amour, tu dois avoir confiance, ta petite sœur te pardonnera, donnes lui un peu de temps.

Au même moment dans un hangar au Nord de la ville, Drusilla était souriante et elle déclara avec enthousiasme :

-J'aime beaucoup la tournure que prennent les choses, la petite sœur de la Tueuse est formidable et je lui dis que les gens qui lui sont chères s'en iront !

-Tu comptes t'en prendre à la petite Dawn ? Demanda Anyanka.

-Non, pas pour le moment, vous savez que mon seul objectif c'est de récupérer mon très cher Spike seulement pour cela, nous allons devoir mettre en place un nouveau jeu pour obtenir le parchemin. Expliqua t-elle d'une voix joyeuse et emplie de folie.

-Et quand on va commençait ton nouveau jeu ? La questionna Harmony enchantée.

-Dans moins d'un mois.

Dru se tourna vers le moine et lui ordonna avec autorité :

-Apportes-leur les manuscrits !

Ses deux la regardèrent surprise et Drusilla leur expliqua avec froideur sur un ton macabre :

-Il faut bien qu'ils en apprennent plus sur l'origine de l'Amulette et surtout pourquoi Buffy va périr !

Grâce à cela, nous aurons du temps pour tout préparer et nous les attaqueront quand ils s'y attendront le moins !

Elle prit alors, l'Amulette dans sa main et prononça une phrase inscrite sur le côté dans une langue incompréhensible :

-Sacrifice pour vaincre la Tueuse !

Fin du Chapitre 2

Terminé le 05/08/02.


	3. Rencontre inattendue

Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre inattendue !

Au même moment, Buffy se dirigeait au cimetière, elle venait d'entrer dans la crypte de Spike mais à sa grande surprise, il n'était pas là alors elle l'appela :

-Spike !

Hé, ho, il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit, Buffy avança au milieu de la pièce et elle ne s'aperçut même pas que quelqu'un venait d'arrivé derrière elle.

-Spike, oh ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écria t-elle agacée.

Spike ! Dit la jeune femme d'une voix inquiète.

Alors que Buffy commençait à avoir peur, deux grands bras la saisirent à la taille, elle sourit car elle savait que seul son petit ami pouvait agir comme cela. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou puis lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Bonsoir mon cœur !

Buffy se retourna et lui dit d'une voix furieuse :

-Espèce d'idiot, tu sais que je m'inquiétais !

-Oui, j'ai vu mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter poussin. Affirma t-il pour la calmer.

-Si, il y a de quoi ! Tu me demandes de venir en urgence et moi j'ai crut que tu avais découvert quelque chose ou que tu avais des problèmes !

-Non, il n'y a toujours pas de nouveau…mais vu la façon dont tu dis ça, on croirait que tu n'as pas envie de venir me voir. La taquina Spike.  
-Ah oui, tu crois ?

Mais si je ne voulais pas être ici, tu penses que je ferais ça. Lui assura Buffy en passant une main sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui, l'embrassa puis le regarda et Spike répondit avec le sourire :

-Euh…ouais !

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Déclara t-elle en lui tapant sur le torse.

-Mais je ne me moque jamais de toi.

-Spike !

-Oui mon amour ? Demanda t-il en prenant d'une voix très tendre.

-Oh non, que…pourquoi tu…non, …pourquoi est-ce que tu changes comme ça ? L'interrogea la jeune femme troublée.

-Comment ça ?!

-Ben…tu es…non,…tu vois tout à l'heure, tu étais moqueur, taquin, ironique et puis maintenant…tu es tendre, doux, gentil, sincère, affectueux…Oh et puis, j'arrête, je suis entrain de tomber dans ton piège ! Confia t-elle confuse mais sure.

-Mon piège ?! S'écria t-il avec incrédulité.

-Oui, ton piége !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Spike avec étonnement mais autant de malice.  
-Spike !

Il la fixa d'un regard très intense et insistant, Buffy soupira puis déclara avec dépit :

-Oh non, tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu me regardes comme cela.

-Mais, je ne fais rien. Murmura t-il d'une voix douce sans la quitter des yeux.

-Euh.. je…Spike, tu sais que je perds tous mes moyens quand tu fais ça.

-Tu disais ?

-Je disais que…je …euh…je ne sais plus !

Spike se pencha puis l'embrassa tendrement ensuite il se mit à rire et Buffy s'exclama fâchée :

-Oh tu m'énerves !

-Oui et c'est très drôle ! Affirma t-il pour la taquiner un peu plus.

-Spike !

Bon, tu veux bien me dire maintenant pourquoi tu m'as demandée de venir ?

Il la fixa de la tête au pied, dessus son sweat-shirt noir à capuche qui était ouvert, elle portait un débardeur chemisier de couleur blanche et un jean délavé puis il répondit indirectement à la Tueuse :

-Dommage, tu aurais été mieux en robe.

-Spike !

Il fit le tour sans cesser de la regarder alors que Buffy allait se retourner, Spike chuchota à l'oreille :

-Chut, fermes tes yeux mon trésor.

Buffy s'exécuta, Spike sortit un foulard de soie qu'il déposa sur ses yeux, elle se passa les mains sur son visage et demanda surprise :

-Qu'est ce que tu me prépares ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as confiance en moi ? L'interrogea t-il avec tendresse.

-Bien sur enfin, je me méfie de toi ces derniers temps.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur chaton.

-Oui ben, je verrais bien.

Il lui prit les mains et la conduisit dans son sous-sol. Quand Spike s'arrêta et s'éloigna, Buffy lui demanda impatiente :

-Bon, je peux l'enlever maintenant ? Parce que je commence à m'impatienter.

Alors tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu ?

A cet instant, une musique se fit entendre dans la pièce, la jeune femme retira le foulard avec une rapidité fulgurante, elle regarda autour d'elle, des bougies éclairaient le sous-sol et leurs lumières donnaient à l'endroit un aspect très romantique. Spike s'approcha d'elle le sourire aux lèvres et elle demanda troublée et étonnée :

-Pourquoi tu as mit cette chanson ?

-Pour danser avec toi mon amour. Chuchota t-il en se rapprochant plus près d'elle.

-Mais cette chanson, c'est ma…

-Préférée ! La coupa son petit ami.

A ces mots, Buffy le regarda avec surprise et l'interrogea :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Euh, je ne vais pas te faire croire que c'est mon ptit doigt qui me l'a dit, mais plutôt quelqu'un que tu connais…Expliqua Spike avant de se taire.

-Willow ! En conclut la jeune femme.

-Vu le temps que j'ai passé avec elle, j'ai eu l'occasion de la questionner un ptit peu.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

-Pour en savoir plus sur toi mon ange.

Buffy le regarda avec curiosité et il lui demanda :

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Euh, oui que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me rendre heureuse.

-Oui c'est exact seulement, je t'avais aussi prévenu que je te surprendrais toujours. Affirma t-il sincèrement.

-C'est vrai, et tu as réussit. Spike, c'est magnifique, tu es merveilleux chéri. Avoua la jeune femme avec amour.

Spike eut un petit sourire farceur, l'attrapa avec rapidité et la porta dans ses bras puis commença à la faire tourner.

-Spike, espèce d'imbécile. tu veux bien me faire descendre ! Ordonna t-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Alors, le vampire s'arrêta de tourner et la posa à terre.

-Bon, tu as finit oui ou non ?

Donc, c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ? L'interrogea t-elle par curiosité.

-Oui, je voulais te surprendre une fois de plus. Répondit-il d'une voix très tendre.

Elle s'approcha plus près de lui, passa ses bras derrière son cou, leurs bouches se frôlaient et Buffy lui murmura doucement et sincèrement tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Etonne-moi. 

A ces mots, Spike l'embrassa avec passion, puis ils se regardèrent, Buffy posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils se mirent à danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors que cela faisait uniquement quelques minutes qu'ils dansaient, le téléphona de Buffy qui se trouvait dans la poche de son sweat se mit à sonner. Spike et Buffy arrêtèrent de danser, Buffy soupira et son petit ami fit une petite grimace déçut puis elle déclara désenchantée :

-Toujours au mauvais moment !

Elle décrocha son portable et dit d'une voix sure :

-Allo Willow !

-Buffy, excuse-moi de te déranger. Lui assura son amie embarrassée.

Elle regarda Spike qui lui sourit, elle lui rendit puis avoua avec malice :

-Non ça va, et puis on commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant !

-Oh…euh…pardon !

-Hé Willow, je plaisante. La rassura la jeune femme.  
De toute façon, si tu m'appelles c'est que cette chère Drusilla a enfin fait parler d'elle.

-Oui, apparemment elle aurait engager des démons pictus pour essayer de récupérer le parchemin. Expliqua Willow sur un ton anxieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on arrive.

Euh Willow, ne fait rien d'imprudent, attends-nous s'il te plaît.

-C'est promis. 

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et Spike demanda avec certitude :

-Alors cette garce montre enfin, le bout de son nez ?

-Oui, elle a même engageait des démons pectous…non,…pictris…pistrus…

-Ce ne sont pas plutôt des démons pictus ?

-Oui…enfin, je pense. Réfléchit-elle.

Euh Spike, j'ai un service à te demander. Ajouta la jeune femme d'une voix câline.

-Tout ce que tu veux bébé, tu me fais un privilège en me demandant de te rendre service.

-Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Willow ce soir. Tu comprends, je ne veux pas que…enfin, c'est que…qu'elle…

Buffy commençait à paniquer alors son petit ami la prit dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura avec tendresse :

-C'est d'accord mon cœur.

-Merci.

-Promets-moi de faire très attention à son troisième œil mon amour ? Demanda Spike inquiet.

-C'est promis.

Elle l'embrassa puis déclara déçut en regardant tout autour d'elle :

-Dommage, cela aurait été une merveilleuse soirée.

-Mais la nuit ne fait que commencer. Affirma t-il très affectueusement.

-Oui et je suis impatiente d'être à nouveau dans tes bras…Avoua la jeune femme d'une voix très douce avant de se taire.

-Mais poussin, tu es déjà dans mes bras ?!

-…Pour passer la nuit avec toi !

-Ah oui, ça ne s'est pas encore produit ! Dit alors son petit ami surpris mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu sais que tu es très étonnante !

-Ah oui, tu crois ? Le questionna Buffy pour le taquiner.  
-Oui, j'en suis sur chérie.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front puis il dit avec certitude :

-Je crois qu'il faut y aller.

-Oui, tu as raison Willow nous attend.

Spike s'éloigna quelques secondes puis réapparut avec son manteau de cuir sur lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les bougies pour les éteindre et il dit embarrassé :

-Euh Buffy, tu peux venir éteindre les bougies ?

-T'es pas malin !

-Hé, je voulais te faire plaisir ! S'écria Spike un peu vexé.

-Je sais idiot ! Lui assura la jeune femme en le tapant au passage sur la tête.

Une fois les bougies éteintes, ils quittèrent la crypte et se dirigèrent derrière, là où se trouvait la voiture de Spike.

15 minutes après, ils arrivèrent chez Willow, ils y retrouvèrent d'ailleurs Alex et Elena.

-Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer le problème ?

-Eh bien Buffy, avec Ely je suis allé rendre une visite de courtoisie à notre vieux pote Willy. Expliqua Alex.

-Et il nous a dit que Drusilla avait recrutée une dizaine de démons pictus. Termina Elena.

-Donc pour récupérer le parchemin. Willow où est-il ? L'interrogea Buffy inquiète.

-Sur moi. La rassura sa meilleure amie.

-Dis Willow, les démons pictus se sont pas ceux qui ont un troisième œil ? Demanda Spike pour vérifier ses sources.  
-Oui c'est ça, mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne connaît pas le moyen de les détruire.

-Oh c'est que ça, Il faut brûler leur troisième œil ! S'écria le vampire d'une voix sure.

Tout le Scooby Gang se retourna vers lui et Alex lui demanda incrédule :

-Et tu sais ça comment toi ?

-Pour répondre à ta question Bozo, je le sais parce que j'ai déjà eu des démons pictus qui bossaient pour moi.

D'autres questions ?  
-Euh, tu sais où se trouve son troisième ? Le questionna Willow.

-Ouais, sur son ventre.

-Waouh ! Merci du tuyau ! S'écria t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Oh c'est rien, je suis prêt à tout vous raconter quand ça peut être utile.

-Dis donc, c'est bien plus pratique quand tu connais des choses. S'exclama Buffy avec le sourire.

-Disons que vu que je connais Drusilla, je sais quel genre de démons elle aime utiliser. Se justifia t-il.

-Bon alors, il nous faut des lances flammes ! S'écria Alex avec excitation.  
-Bonne idée Simplet, il suffit juste de ne pas regarder son troisième œil quand il s'ouvre, si tu évites de regarder son ventre, tu ne seras pas brûler. Mais si tu le fixes même un seul instant, il s'ouvrira et là, tu prendras feu. Affirma le vampire.

-Bon ok, mais si je le transperce d'une flèche enflammait alors qu'il est de dos, il ne pourra pas me faire brûler ? Demanda Buffy.

-Non, seulement tu ne sais pas si la flèche l'aura vraiment sauf s'il s'enflamme.

-On verra bien, Willow combien d'armes as-tu ici ?

-Euh, uniquement une épée, des pieux, une ou deux haches et je crois que c'est tout…désolée. Répondit son amie avec ennuie.

-Non ce n'est pas grave Willow, on va passer à la boutique.

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai quelques trucs à récupérer pour continuer les recherches ! Dit Willow enjouée.  
-Alex, tu n'as qu'à laisser ta voiture ici. On peut prendre la tienne ? Demanda Buffy à son petit ami en se tournant dans sa direction.  
-Ouais, pas de problème.

Ils quittèrent l'appart de Willow, montèrent dans la voiture de Spike puis arrivèrent au "Magic Box" seulement 1/4 d'heure après, car l'appartement de leur amie était assez éloigné de la boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle d'entraînement sauf Willow qui alla chercher derrière le comptoir un vieux livre et quelques disquettes puis elle rejoignit les autres. Après avoir récupérer quelques arbalètes, haches, poignards, épées… Alex et Elena sortirent avec l'artillerie, Willow derrière le comptoir car elle savait laissée une chose essentielle : L'adresse de son informateur. Buffy allait rejoindre le reste de la bande pour partir, quand Spike l'appela alors elle se retourna et il demanda soucieux :

-Promets-moi de faire très attention trésor.

-C'est promis Spike. Lui assura t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Oui, mais tu sais, si je ne t'avais pas fait la promesse de veiller sur Willow, je…

Spike n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase que Buffy l'attrapa et l'embrassa puis elle murmura avec amour :

-Hey, Spike n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Euh mon cœur, de quoi tu parles ?!

-Passer ma nuit avec toi.

-Alors, je suis impatient d'être à tout à l'heure. Dit-il avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.  
Et puis, attends-toi à une surprise.

-Quelle surprise ?!

-Tu verras bien.

-Spike, s'il te plaît ! Insista la jeune femme. 

Mais son petit ami ne répondit pas et continua juste de sourire.

-Hé, tu sais je peux être très persuasive. Déclara t-elle en lui déboutonnant sa chemise en velours noir.

Ensuite, Buffy passa ses mains sur son torse nu et elle affirma tout souriante :

-Tu vois où je veux en venir. Alors, tu avoues ?

Spike prit ses mains puis les mit ballantes de chaque côté et répondit pour l'agacer :

-Non mon poussin, tu ne me feras pas avouer pourquoi ce jour est si important.

-Un jour important ?! Et pourquoi ?

-Tu verras bien.

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter de dire ça ! S'énerva Buffy.

Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir cette surprise maintenant ? Le défia t-elle.

Il la regarda amusé, mais ne dit toujours rien.

-Spike, oh tu m'agaces !

Il passa sa main sur son visage et chuchota avec douceur :

-Sois patiente, et puis plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu reviendras donc, plus vite tu auras ta surprise.

La jeune femme soupira puis déclara résignée :

-Bon très bien, t'as gagné !

Spike s'approcha plus près d'elle et murmura sincèrement :

-Tu ne seras pas déçut d'avoir attendu mon amour.

-Je l'espère.

-Je te le garantis, je vais faire mon possible pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour toi ma chérie.

-Ah oui, inoubliable comment ? Le questionna t-elle par défie.

-Eh bien, d'abord comme ça. Lui assura t-il en l'embrassant.

Au même instant, Alex entra dans la pièce et commença à parler à Buffy sans rendre compte que Spike et elle s'embrassaient.

-Buffy, on a trouvé un allume-gaz. Dit alors son ami en se tournant vers sa droite.

Tu crois que sera effi…

Alex s'arrêta de parler quand il se tourna à gauche et qu'il vit Buffy et Spike entrain de s'embrasser passionnément alors il s'écria :

- **Hé, c'est pas vrai** **Stooooop !**

Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent, Buffy eut un petit sourire gêné et Spike fit une grimace puis il lui murmura :

-Toujours le mauvais moment.

Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers Alex qui déclara horrifié :

-Vous pouvez pas rester au moins 5 minutes…sans …. **Oh Beurk,** … **C'est dégoûtant !**

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! S'exclama Spike mécontent.

-Spike !

D'un regard, la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui se taire.

-Ok, j'ai rien dit. La calma t-il.

-Je préfère.

-Tu es redoutable chaton, tu le sais ?

-Je me débrouille. Affirma t-elle avec le sourire. 

Alex se racla la gorge et leur expliqua :

-Je vous signale que je suis là alors stop pas plus loin ok, moi j'ai pas envie d'être malade !

-La prochaine fois, je t'amènerais de l'aspirine comme ça, y aura aucun problème, t'es d'accord Simplet ?

Alex lui lança un regard menaçant et Buffy déclara pour les arrêter à temps :

-On y va.

Ils quittèrent tout les trois la salle d'entraînement, puis Willow se dirigea vers eux et leur dit :

-Bon alors je vais vous laisser, je dois aller dans le centre ville, on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure.

-Euh Willow, ça te dérange si je viens avec toi ?

-Non Spike, mais pourquoi ?!

-Euh, c'est que je dois aller, euh…dans la même rue que toi.

-Ah bon, pourtant tu ne sais même pas où je vais ! Déclara t-elle amusée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Buffy puis à Spike et confia avec le sourire :

-Oh, mais si tu dois absolument te rendre là-bas aussi, tu peux m'accompagner.

-L'arroseur arrosait ! Se moqua Alex.

-Oh pitié, fermes la un peu Simplet et ça ferait des vacances !

-Tu aimerais bien le mort-vivant seulement, moi je n'en ai pas envie.

-Bon Stop tous les deux ! S'écria non pas Buffy mais Elena.

Ils se tournèrent surpris vers la jeune femme et elle expliqua sur un ton énervé :

-Vous n'en avez jamais assez de vous disputer, on dirait deux gamins alors que quand vous associez, vous ne pensez plus à vos rancœurs l'un envers l'autre et au moins vous faites des choses biens !

-Waouh, Elena tu n'avais jamais parlée comme ça, d'habitude tu es si calme et à cet instant tu me rappelles Willow quand elle est en colère. Affirma Buffy stupéfaite.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! S'exclama Willow avec certitude.

Tous la regardèrent sauf Elena qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu en colère.

-Bon, alors on vous retrouve ici au plus tard dans 2h. Dit Willow pour détourner la conversation.

-C'est d'accord et nous on y va. Déclara Buffy à ses deux autres amis.

Ils sortirent tout les cinq de la boutique, Willow referma la porte à clé, mit son livre dans son sac puis Alex tendit le sac à dos à Buffy qui prit une arbalète et le lance flamme, elle le lança ensuite à Elena qui se saisit elle aussi d'une arbalète ainsi que de trois poignards qu'elle mit dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et elle donna le sac à Alex qui le remit sur son dos après avoir prit une épée. Buffy alluma le lance flamme puis déclara ironiquement avec la sourire :

-Génial pour faire un barbecue !

Elle se tourna vers son petit ami qui dit d'une voix très sérieuse :

-Ne joues quand même pas trop les grande héroïnes !

-Oui et puis regardes avec ça, pas de problème pour enflammer les démons ! Affirma la jeune femme en montrant le lance flamme.

Puis ils s'en allèrent d'un côté Willow et Spike et de l'autre Buffy, Alex et Elena.

Au même moment dans un cimetière, des démons retournaient la terre comme s'ils venaient d'enterrer quelqu'un, Drusilla se pencha sur le tas de terre et cria d'une voix froide :

-Patience, le jeu ne fait que commencer !

Un démon lui tendit un flacon, elle déposa quelques gouttes sur ses doigts qui se mirent à fumer puis versa le tout sur la terre et se recula. Trois démons sortirent plusieurs croix qu'ils déposèrent sur le sol, puis un autre démon remit de la terre par-dessus. Dru sortit de sa poche un autre flacon, elle posa ses lèvres dessus et murmura avec folie et joie tout en le versant sur la terre :

-Un remède des plus exquis pour toi jolie Tueuse.

Elle fixa la tombe et déclara avec certitude :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te réveilleras au moment voulu.

Elle se tourna vers un démon et ordonna à celui-ci avec le sourire :

-Allez s'y toi et tes amis, la partie commence !

Une fois les démons partis, elle se pencha sur la tombe, y déposa une enveloppe et avant qu'elle ne recouvre une nouvelle fois la tombe, on put lire " _A l'attention de Buffy Summers_ " puis s'en alla la pelle à la main tout en chantonnant sur un air de folie :

-" _Petite Buffy, tu as grandit,_

 _Tu m'as volée mon William chéri._

 _Je vais tuer tes amis !_

 _Mais avant ceci,_

 _Je vais te pourrir la vie !_ "

Elle se mit à rire et assura d'une voix glaciale et pleine de conviction :

-Bientôt, je volerais aussi ta vie ma petite chérie !

Pendant ce temps, Willow et Spike arrivaient près de la rue Mepellstreet et pour en savoir plus, Willow questionna Spike :

-Pourquoi tu dois te rendre ici ?

-Euh,… parce que je…je dois…me rendre ici.

 _C'est complètement nul comme réponse mon gars_ ! Pensa t-il.

-Spike, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que c'est Buffy qui t'a demandé de venir avec moi ! Déclara la jeune femme certaine.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Buffy m'avait demandé de faire une course pour elle ici.

" _Tu t'enfonces mon pauvre Spike, fermes ta gueule et ça vaudra mieux._ " Se dit-il à lui même.

-Bon, tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Ordonna Willow agacée.

Buffy s'inquiète et elle t'a demandée de rester avec moi.

-Euh,…

-Spike, fais attention à tes paroles !

-C'est vrai, t'as raison. Plus convaincant que moi, tu trouves pas !

-Oui, mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas me faire confiance ?!

Pourtant, je ne suis plus dangereuse maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas ça Willow, Buffy a peur que Drusilla te fasse à nouveau du mal. Se justifia t-il.  
-Mais pourquoi elle s'attaquerait à moi ?!

-Tu sais cette cinglée peut n'importe quoi du moment que ça l'amuse. Buffy s'inquiète autant pour toi, que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous seulement, on a empêché cette sale garce de terminer son ptit jeu avec toi donc, on ne sait pas, elle pourrait vouloir le recommencer. Expliqua Spike d'un ton grave mais sure.

-Alors, Buffy t'a demandée de veiller sur moi. En conclut-elle.

-C'est ça et crois moi, si je pouvais avoir la certitude que cette salope avait quittée la ville, je te laisserais seule, mais elle est toujours ici.

-Et ça te tue d'être là, alors que Buffy doit se battre contre les sbires de ton ex n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec toi, tu as toujours été gentille avec moi enfin,…ce que je veux dire que je t'aime bien. Déclara le vampire sincèrement.

-Merci Spike, c'est gentil moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mais c'est purement amicale ! Je suis gay et puis t'es le petit copain à Buffy, mais on est quand même amis.

-Sympa Will, t'es une super nana enfin, une ex sorcière complètement cinglée…euh, non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire pourtant, c'était le cas mais…oh putain j'suis vraiment con ce soir ! Bon je recommence…

Il n'eut pas le temps car Willow le coupa et lui dit avec le sourire :

-C'est bon Spike, j'ai compris. Pas besoin que t'en rajoute, je sais bien ce que tu voulais dire alors merci et toi aussi t'es super comme mec enfin vampire !

Il ria puis déclara :

-On est aussi nul l'un comme l'autre, mais on se comprend !

-Bien dit malgré les nombreux lapsus, on arrive à se…

-Comprendre. Termina Spike .

-Ouais tout à fait Sherlock ! Et en revenant au premier sujet, je te comprends parfaitement, tu aimes Buffy et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui redonnais le sourire enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est quand faisant ça ce soir elle est moins inquiète.

-Mais tu sais, si elle m'avait dit de veiller sur Simplet, eh ben…je crois…que je l'aurais fait, mais à contre cœur ! Avoua t-il franchement.

-Ce n'est pas qu'Alex ne t'aime pas Spike, seulement, tu dois savoir qu'il a toujours détesté les petits amis de Buffy.  
-Ah bon alors c'est pour ça qu'il se chamaillait aussi souvent avec Mr Muscle qu'avec moi !

-Euh non, j'ai…enfin,…je voulais dire ses petits amis vampires.

-Ah oui, il est vrai que la Tueuse est sortit avec tout les vampires du coin ! Dit-il avec ironie.

-Spike, je suis sérieuse. Alex ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup car il a peur que tu fasses souffrir Buffy comme Angel.

-Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien maintenant, tu as changé ça on le sait tous. Buffy a beaucoup de chance de te connaître et toi aussi, vous vous apportez mutuellement ce qui manque l'un à l'autre enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle a retrouvait le sourire grâce à toi, elle est plus épanouie maintenant qu'il y a quelques temps. Alors pour répondre à ta question : non, je suis sure que tu ne feras pas souffrir Buffy. Dit-elle sincèrement.

Spike sourit pour La remercier, puis Willow ajouta d'un ton malicieux et autoritaire :

-Mais attention, si tu la rends malheureuse, tu auras affaire à moi !

-Ok la Rouquine, mais j'espère ne pas avoir à te rendre des comptes.

-Moi aussi. Oh !

-Quoi ?!

-On est arrivé. Déclara Willow en montrant une maison.

Au même moment dans le cimetière, Buffy, Alex et Elena étaient à la recherche des démons pictus que Drusilla avait engagée pour récupérer le parchemin, mais Buffy et le Scooby avaient décidés de contrecarrer chacun de ses plans. Buffy commençait à s'impatienter et elle s'écria avec agacement :

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'était une farce, une sorte de jeu, pour cette folle dingue ou alors, elle a fait cela pour m'empêcher de passer une soirée **bien tranquille** **!**

 **Evidement, Mademoiselle la cinglée vient tout gâcher !**

-Euh Buffy, essayes de te calmer.

-Me calmer Alex, mais je suis très très très très calme !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Elena et expliqua avec certitude :

-Elle est énervée.

-Je vois ça, tu crois pas qu'on devrait la laisser enfin, je veux dire pour qu'elle se calme un peu ?

-Tu veux dire qu'on s'en aille ailleurs, pour…qu'elle… se…calme ? Demanda t-il hésitant en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Tandis qu'ils étaient tout les deux troublés sur leur sentiment, Buffy étaient toujours en colère, elle marchait de plus en plus vite, quand elle aperçut une crypte, elle s'arrêta et murmura d'une voix triste :

-Oh mon Spike, comme tu me manques. J'espère bien que Drusilla n'a pas fait ça rien que pour gâcher notre soirée.

Elle soupira puis tout à coup, elle remarqua une troupe de démons alors elle s'écria joyeuse :

-Alex, Elena, je les ai trouvés !

Mais ses deux amis ne répondirent pas, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendus.

-Alex !

Elle se tourna, vu Alex et Elena qui se regardaient sans rien alors Buffy s'approcha d'eux avec rapidité et leur dit :

-Hé, ho, vous roucoulerez plus tard. 

A ces mots, ils se regardèrent gênés puis se tournèrent embarrassés vers la jeune femme puis elle leur expliqua :

-Les démons sont partis par là. Alors on y va ! Je suis pressée d'avoir ma surprise ! Déclara Buffy impatience en avançant.

-Ta quoi ?! La questionnèrent-ils surpris tout les deux.

Elle se retourna vers eux et demanda agacée :

-Bon, on y va maintenant !

-Ok. Dit Alex.

-On y va. Ajouta Ely.

Elle repartit dans la direction suivit de près par ses 2 amis puis elle déclara sur un ton colérique :

-Démons me voilà, vous allez voir ce que ça en coûte à la Tueuse de lui gâcher sa soirée !

-Elle a l'air remontée.

-Non Ely, là ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle va faire aux démons. Lui assura certain. 

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les démons, au même moment Willow et Spike venaient de pénétrer dans la maison. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un informateur qui pourrait leur apprendre sur les origines de l'amulette et sur la prophétie. Willow poussa une porte, y entra ainsi que Spike et ils trouvèrent en face d'eux un homme, on aurait dit une sorte de rat de bibliothèque, mais en plus jeune environ 25ans. A la vue de nos amis, il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha puis pointa son doigt en direction de Willow et s'écria avec peur :

-Sorcière,Vad Retro Satana ! Sorcière, sors d'ici ESPRIT DU MALIN !

-Hé, le rat de bibliothèque, tu peux arrêter maintenant car c'est très énervant !

-C'est bon Spike, ça va aller. Le calma t-elle.

Je ne suis plus une sorcière, vous vous trompez, j'ai changée.

-Non, tu as encore ta magie noire petite, elle ne te quittera jamais, tu vas détruire tes proches, tu en as déjà prit du plaisir et ça recommencera seulement cette fois, tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler, tu vas tout…

Le jeune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Spike l'agrippa par le cou et ordonna énervé, mais sans prendre son visage de vampire :

-Tu vas arrêter maintenant, elle n'est pas mauvaise alors tu nous dis ce que tu sais ou je te pends par les tripes !

Un démon comme toi ne survivrais à cette torture n'est-ce pas mon pote ? L'interrogea le vampire avec certitude.

-Un démon?!

Mais qu'est…comment…tu sais cela toi ?! Demanda la jeune femme abasourdit.

-Il n'y a que des démons mutationnistes qui peuvent savoir ce qu'il reste au fond de toi. Expliqua Spike sans le lâcher.

T'es pas d'accord toi ?

-Ouais, mais toi le vampire sans âme, tu es la plus répugnante créature, tu as un cœur et même s'il est froid, il bat pour la Tueuse et ça c'est une offense pour ceux de ta race.

Spike resserra un peu plus le cou du monstre, mais celui-ci affirma avec beaucoup de difficultés mais de certitude :

-La Tueuse de toute façon mourra que ce soit demain ou dans quelques jours et ce sera la fin, la prophétie aura été accomplit !

Le vampire allait briser son cou quand Willow lui saisit le bras et déclara ennuyée :

-Attends Spike, ne le tues pas, il doit nous dire pourquoi elle va mourir.

-Elle mourra à cause d'elle même ! Dit alors le démon.

Spike relâcha le démon qui s'éloigna de quelques pas et leur avoua :

-Et vous ne pourrez rien faire tout les deux.

-Pourquoi ? Bon, tu causes ou je t'éclate la tête à toi de choisir !

-Parce qu'elle veut sa mort, elle avait tout prévue : Blesser la seconde Tueuse pour récupérer l'amulette, et maintenant, c'est elle qui a le contrôle !

-Donc, elle a blessée Faith. Comprit-elle.

Mais comment ?!

-Une attaque de démons dans la prison, elle s'est défendue, mais tout était prévu, un démon la grièvement blessé et entre temps, il y a eut l'ouverture dans le lieu sacré alors, ses sbires ont tués les gardiens puis ils ont été récupérés l'amulette.

-Vu que tu sais tout ça, tu dois savoir où se trouve Drusilla. En conclut Spike.

-Non.

Il se dirigea vers la table, se pencha, en sortit un énorme livre, puis prit une dizaine de parchemins et leur avoua effrayé :

-Prenez cela et partez, je suis mort de toute façon alors au moins, j'aurais pu vous aidez avant qu'elle me tue !

Willow prit le tout et le mit dans son sac, puis demanda au démon :

-Tu veux bien prendre un message pour cette garce de Drusilla ?

-Lequel ?

Spike s'approcha de lui, se saisit du poignard, puis le plaça sous sa gorge et lui assura d'une voix menaçante :

-Dis-lui que si elle touche à un seul de ses cheveux, elle aura affaire à moi.

-Elle m'a dit que tu dirais cela, elle te connaît, mais elle a dit aussi qu'elle la tuera !

-Alors, si elle fait ça, je l'enverrai en enfer ! Déclara t-il méchamment.

Il éloigna l'arme de sa gorge et ajouta avant de refermer la porte :

-Oh en fait, merci du coup de main. 

Une fois sortit de la maison, Willow demanda avec inquiétude à Spike :

-Tu crois que Buffy est en danger ?

-Non, car tant que cette cinglée ne possédera pas le parchemin, elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Et pourtant tu t'inquiètes.

-Oui, parce que si elle ne la tue pas, Dru peut lui faire du mal à sa manière. Expliqua t-il ennuyé.

-Tu veux dire comme en s'en étant prit à moi ? Le questionna la jeune femme même si elle savait la réponse.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Dit Spike en s'allumant une cigarette.

Euh Willow, est-ce que ça te dérange si on fait un détour avant de retourner à la boutique ?

-Non, mais pourquoi ? L'interrogea t-elle par curiosité.

-Ben, à vrai dire…je…j'ai quelque chose à récupérer.

-Pour Buffy ?

-Oui enfin,…non pas exactement, c'est juste…tu vois, un soir particulier. Expliqua Spike embarrassé.

-Donc, tu vas offrir un truc à Buffy pour ce fameux soir. En conclut Willow.

-Exact la Rouquine.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandée ce qu'aimait Buffy ? Demanda t-elle certaine.

Spike commençait à être gêné alors Willow expliqua sincèrement :

-Euh, mais c'est génial que tu t'occupes d'elle comme ça. Enfin, je sais combien tu l'aimes, et c'est touchant de voir l'attention que tu lui portes, tout les petits détails que tu perçois, je suis sûre que même Buffy ne sait pas pourquoi c'est si important ce soir.

-Oui, en ce moment j'essaye de faire mon maximum pour qu'elle soit bien car les problèmes avec Dawn et Drusilla cela fait quand même beaucoup, je trouve.

-C'est vrai. Elle ne s'est toujours pas expliquée avec Dawnie alors ?

-Non, pourtant y a deux jours, Dawn était venue me voir et m'a dit que Buffy lui manquait alors, je lui ai dit d'aller la voir, mais Buffy a débarquée à la crypte avant que je la persuade et la suite tu t'en doute. Raconta t-il.

-Dawn a quittée la crypte et elles ne sont rien dit.

-Non même pas un ptit bonjour et elles étaient aussi malheureuse l'une comme l'autre mais elles sont aussi très têtue.

-Ce sont les sœurs Summers, on ne pas les changé ! Déclara Willow avec conviction.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi autant essayer d'arrêter un ras de marée !

Enfin, Tu me promets de ne rien dire à Buffy si je te raconte tout, ok ?

-Promis, Buffy est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais pour ce qui est des secrets, tu peux avoir confiance, je suis une vraie tombe. Lui assura Willow avec le sourire.

-Une vraie tombe, tu joues dans l'humour maintenant ?

-Euh non, façon de parler.

Spike sourit puis ils se mirent en route. En chemin, il expliqua à Willow la raison pour laquelle il avait prévu une soirée romantique, elle lui avoua que c'était une excellente idée car Buffy avait vraiment besoin de se détendre ces derniers temps.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de discuter, Buffy et le reste du Scooby avaient perdus de vue les démons.

-Euh Buffy, tu es sûre de les avoir vu partir par ici ?

-Oui Alex j'en sûre, ils étaient au moins une dizaine !

-Te fâches pas, nous on dit ça parce que cela fait 1/4 d'heure qu'on est dans le coin. Expliqua Elena.

Buffy ne répondit pas, elle se saisit de l'allume-gaz, l'alluma puis s'exclama d'une voix enjouée en enflammant une flèche :

-Que la fête commence !

La jeune femme tira, le démon hurla puis s'enflamma.

- _Merci du tuyau mon Spike._ Pensa t-elle contente.

La seconde suivante, les démons se retournèrent et coururent dans leur direction. Buffy en brûla deux au passage puis lança le lance-flamme à Elena qui en visa 1, mais ne réussit pas à l'atteindre, le démon se saisit de la flèche en plein vol et lui relança. La bande eut juste le temps de se baisser, puis Buffy se jeta sur le premier démon qui se présentait à elle, la jeune femme décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire et déclara ironiquement :

-Alors, ça te dis une petite danse enflammait !

Alex lui lança l'allume-gaz qu'elle attrapa et qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, le déposa sur le ventre du démon avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, puis il s'enflamma et elle ajouta d'une voix déçut :

-Non, ben tant pis!

Elena lança 2 poignards à la suite sur les ventres des créatures qui hurlèrent de douleur avant de tomber à terre, Buffy qui se trouvait près d'eux leur enfonça le lance flamme dans le ventre puis dit avec joie :

-Et de 2 de plus !

Buffy entendit un grognement derrière elle, la jeune femme se tourna puis mit un coup de pied en plein visage et le démon tomba à terre. Alex réussit à frapper la tête du monstre avec son épée, mais celui-ci arracha violemment sa chair qui laissa entrevoir son troisième œil.

- **Aleeeeeeeeeeexxxxxx**! S'écria Elena avec peur qui se battait contre un démon.

Alerter par les cris de son amie Buffy se retourna, elle allait aider son meilleure ami quand le démon qu'elle venait d'assommer se releva et lui donna un coup sur la tête, elle tomba. Le démon se précipita vers l'un de ses compagnons qui était en difficulté, il frappa donc Elena par derrière, la jeune Tueuse tomba à genoux, elle se redressa avec rapidité et décocha un coup de coude dans le ventre du démon qui se trouvait derrière elle puis la jeune femme sortit un poignard de sa veste et le lança sur le front du démon qui était en face d'elle. Les démons tombèrent alors, Ely se précipita vers Alex pour l'aider malheureusement, le démon à qui elle avait lancé le poignard au visage se releva, d'un geste l'arracha, puis le lança sur la jeune Tueuse. Il atterrit dans son dos, la jeune femme hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber à genoux à quelques mètres d'Alex. Elle se l'arracha le poignard péniblement et des seules forces qui lui restaient visa le monstre qui était sur le point de tuer le jeune homme, mais malgré la force inimaginable à laquelle elle l'envoya, le démon se retourna, l'attrapa en plein vol et le brisa. Elena eut juste le temps d'entendre le monstre rire puis elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Le démon regarda de nouveau Alex avec le sourire, continua à se déchiqueta la peau au niveau de son ventre et alors que son troisième œil allait s'ouvrir, une flèche enflammait atterrit dans son dos et lui transperça son troisième œil, il hurla puis le monstre brûla. Buffy commençait à se relever, elle se tenait la tête car elle avait encore mal, un autre démon allait l'attaquer quand quelqu'un lui envoya un uppercut en plein visage et lui en fonça une flèche enflammait dans l'estomac, puis la créature se désintégra. La Tueuse fut surprise en se rendant compte de qui venait de lui portait secours, elle ne prononça qu'un seul nom : **ANGEL !**

Buffy se redressa, Angel et elle se fixèrent quelques secondes puis elle se tourna vers les cinq démons qui restaient et s'exclama d'une voix amusée :

-Dommage pour vous les gars, voilà les renforts !

A ces mots, les monstres furent encerclés par quatre personnes, mais sur les quatre, Buffy en connaissait deux : Cordélia Chase l'ancienne peste lycée du Sunnydale et maintenant, elle était l'associée d'Angel ainsi que Wesley Windam Price qui fut son observateur pendant une courte période. Quand aux deux autres, la jeune femme ne savait qui ils étaient, le premier était un jeune homme noir et la seconde personne, une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux ondulés. Buffy allait les rejoindre pour donner un coup de main, mais ils sortirent un flacon qui enflamma la flèche dès qu'ils la posèrent dedans, puis ils tirèrent chacun sur un démon qui brûla juste après. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, Buffy allait se charger de lui quand Cordélia laissa tomber son arbalète, lui envoya son pied en plein visage, le démon tomba à terre juste en face de la jeune fille brune qui jeta son flacon sur le ventre de celui-ci et il s'enflamma.

Alex se releva, se dirigea vers Elena toujours évanouit. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura avec inquiétude :

-Elena…hé Ely, c'est moi…je t'en supplies ne meurs pas !

-A…Al…Alex.

-Oui Ely, c'est ton vieux pote Alex ! Répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Je…j'ai mal…il faut que je…. Dit-elle d'une voix faible en voulant se relever.

-Attends, je vais t'aider. Chuchota t-il avec douceur.

Il l'aida à se relever en passant son bras sur ses épaules, puis il demanda à Buffy avec étonnement :

-Euh dis, tu m'expliquer ce qu'ils font ici ?

-Bonne idée ! déclara t-elle en se tournant vers Angel.

Le vampire et elle se regardèrent sans rien dire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue, mais la Tueuse rompit le silence et le questionna sur un ton autoritaire :

-Alors Angel, que faites-vous ici toi et on équipe ?

-Nous sommes ici pour te venir en aide ! Répondit Wesley.

La jeune femme fit volte face et s'écria surprise :

-Pour m'aider ?!

-C'est exact, il y a eu des événements qui ont boul…

-Qui ont bouleversés les cours des choses, je sais. Affirma Buffy en interrompant Wesley.

-Donc tu es courant de tout ?!

-Si tu veux parler pour Faith Angel, eh bien oui je sais et si c'est pour la prophétie, tu as un peu de retard !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au vampire de parler car elle ajouta sarcastiquement :

-Alors maintenant, vous faites vos sorties en groupe ! Remarque, c'est bien mieux que la dernière fois que tu es venu !

-Buffy, on pourrait pas continuer cette discussion au "Magic Box". Proposa Alex en montrant Elena du regard.

-Tu as raison.

Elle fit signe à Angel et aux autres de la suivre, Buffy se dirigea vers Alex et l'aida à soutenir Elena qui s'était endormit puis elle murmura embarrassée à son ami :

-Je me demande comment Spike va réagir quand il va voir Angel ?

-A mon avis, il va lui sauter au cou !

-Alex, je ne plaisante pas, tu sais comme moi que Spike ne porte pas Angel dans son cœur et pour Angel c'est réciproque.

-Ouais c'est vrai, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses plus urgentes que de te préoccuper de la réaction de ton petit ami et de celle de ton ex. Dit alors son meilleure ami en jetant un coup d'œil à Elena.

-Oui tu as raison, on verra bien après seulement… oh et puis je m'en fiche de ce qu'Angel pourra penser, c'est ma vie après tout !

-Bien dit, même si Spike n'est pas…

Buffy lui lança un regard noir, Alex soupira puis elle demanda :

-Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvés quelques choses ?

-De qui ?!

-Willow et Spike abrutis !

-Hé, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! S'exclama Alex vexé.

-Désolée, j'ai du prendre les manies de Spike.

-Eh ben, gardes tes manies ou quoi que ce soit d'autres pour ton vampire chéri car on m'appelle pas Spikey.

-Je l'appelle pas comme ça.

-Peut-être, pas toi mais lui, il te donne bien des ptits noms, pas vrai chaton ou tu préfères poussin ? Déclara t-il ironiquement.

-Tu peux parler toi, je me souviens d'un temps où l'on t'appeler bien "Oiseau de nuit", à moins que tu es oublié mon cher Alex. Lui assura Buffy en tournant la tête vers Cordélia.

-C'est le passé, mais pas pour toi ma chérie.

-Ok t'as raison seulement, ce n'est pas la discussion la plus importante pour le moment.

-Défiles-toi, mais tu n'y échapperas pas !

-Oh Alex !

-Ok.

-Alors, tu penses quoi pour Will et Spike ?

-Euh, je l'espère Buffy…je l'espère. Répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Merci "Oiseau de nuit" !

-De rien mon ptit canari !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ne fais pas cela devant Spike car il risque de mal le prendre. Lui assura Buffy en reprenant son sérieux.

-Chouette, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de le faire chier !

La jeune femme le fixa mécontente, il répondit par un sourire à sa provocation, elle ne put se retenir de rire et affirma avec certitude et malice :

-Alex, ne le cherches pas trop ou tu risques d'avoir une sacrée migraine !

-Pas de probl…Hé **NON** !

-Oh si et moi d'ailleurs je suis pas contre ! Affirma t-elle de plus en plus amusée.

-Buffy, vous me dégoûter tout les deux.

-Oui je sais, et pour une fois ce n'est pas réciproque mon cher Alexander Harris. Avoua t-elle d'une voix amusée.  
-D'accord t'as gagné, je m'avoue vaincu.

-J'en connais un qui sera content en apprenant ça.

-Oh pitié, arrêtes de parler de Spike, parce que même s'il est pas là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal à la tête !

-Pauvre petit Alex. Se moqua t-elle.

Alors que nos compères continuaient le trajet en parlant, Angel qui se trouvait un peu plus en arrière regardait Buffy. On aurait dit qu'il voyait un ange vu la manière dont son regard se poser sur elle pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de Buffy, mais pour lui elle était tout et comptait encore beaucoup dans sa vie malgré la distance qui les séparer au jour d'aujourd'hui. Soudain Cordy s'approcha et lui demanda :

-Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?

-Eh bien, quand je l'aurai en face de moi.

-Tu penses qu'elle est au courant ?

-Je ne sais pas Cordélia, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je dois éliminer Spike ! Déclara t-il d'une voix froide mais déterminée.

Au même moment , Spike et Willow venaient de pénétrer dans le "Magic Box" et il furent surpris de ne pas y trouver Buffy et les autres, mais savaient qu'attendre était la seule solution pour l'instant, même si tout deux auraient couru tête baissée pour aller les aider. Spike décida de s'asseoir sur le banc qui entourait la grande table et demanda à Willow anxieux :

-Tu penses que tout va bien ?

-Euh, oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont arrivés. Le rassura t-elle même si elle était incertaine.

Spike se leva puis se dirigea près du comptoir où la jeune femme déposait son matériel.

-Euh…Willow, tu penses que ça va lui plaire ?

-Oh oui crois moi, elle sera très touchée par ton cadeau mais ne te préoccupes pas de cela pour le moment. Affirma t-elle avec conviction et gentillesse.

-Ah ouais, et tu veux que je pense à quoi ?

-Spike, écoutes…

Il reprit son calme et lui expliqua d'une voix soucieuse :

-Tu sais, si je ne pense pas à la réaction qu'elle va avoir, je vais pensé…enfin, elle est entrain de se battre alors que nous sommes ici. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter !

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi mais elle n'est pas seule.

-C'est vrai, tu marques un point la Rouquine seulement si…

Willow le regarda, il s'arrêta puis soupira et dit résigné :

-Bon ok, on attend.

-Tu as vue comment je fais bien le petit chef quand c'est pas Buffy. Dit-elle toute contente avec le sourire.

Spike sourit puis avoua avec honnêteté :

-Franchement Will, tu pourrais détrôner Buffy surtout quand tu veux quelque chose, tu…

Elle le coupa et déclara sérieusement :

-Insistes, oui je sais et toi aussi tu es une vrai tête de mule donc tu…

-Insistes aussi, eh ouais plus têtue, tu trouves pas. Non, il y a pire que moi.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice et dirent en même temps :

-Buffy !

Ils rigolèrent puis Spike affirma sure de lui :

-Oh oui, elle est vraiment pire que nous deux réunis car quand elle veut quelque chose, c'est dure de lui résister.

-Tu parles en connaissances de cause ? Le questionna t-elle amusée.

-Oui, mais même avec son caractère si pimenté, je suis toujours fou d'elle.

-C'est drôle de t'entendre parler d'elle comme ça. Lui confia Willow.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ben parce que tu n'as pas d'âme et pourtant tu dis des choses qui viennent de ton cœur.

-Angélus m'a toujours dit que mon point faible, ce qui m'empêcher d'être le plus grand des tueurs c'est mes sentiments, l'amour fou que je ressens pour une femme.

-Et toi tu crois que c'est ta faiblesse ?

-Non jamais, j'ai tout fait pour sauver Dru par amour et maintenant, j'en ferai autant pour Buffy peut-être même plus d'ailleurs parce que Dru et moi, c'était…pas aussi fort du moins, pas elle car moi je l'ai aimé comme un fou, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle puisse m'aimé aussi fort, passionnément et intensément que moi. Déclara Spike sincèrement.

-Je connais tu sais quand Tar…

Willow baissa la tête tristement, Spike posa un bras compatissant sur son épaule et lui assura d'une voix douce :

-Je sais combien, tu as mal Willow, t'as pas besoin d'en dire plus.

-Merci, tu es gentil Spike. Dit la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

-Euh, quand tu dis gentil, tu veux pas dire gentil comme un ange avec une auréole sur la tête ?!

-Non, je sais bien que tu n'es pas un ange.

-Hé, tu insinues quoi, que je suis un vilain monstre !

-Oui…Non, je rigoles mais on ne peut pas non plus t'appeler père Spike à qui on confie tout ses petits secrets. Le taquina t-elle.

-Heureusement, car sinon je pense que j'aurai trouvé ma vocation, mais le problème dans ce cas là, c'est que je devrais être un gentil petit vampire sans ptite copine. Et donc, autant m'appeler Angel bis !

Elle éclata de rire et le remercia à nouveau parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il avait raconté cela pour lui remonter le moral, elle le connaissait bien maintenant pas autant que Buffy non, mais elle le considérait réellement comme son ami.

La porte de la boutique ne s'ouvrit que 10 minutes plus tard, Buffy entra la première, elle fut suivit d'Alex qui soutenait Elena malgré que celle-ci venait de se réveiller. Quand Spike et Willow aperçurent nos jeunes amis, ils furent soulagés et le vampire leur annonça avec le sourire :

-Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'on a découvert.

-Pas autant que nous. Dit Buffy embarrassée.

-Comment ça ?!

Tout à coup, une flèche passa à côté de Buffy pour allait se planter dans le cœur de Spike qui s'écarta in extrémiste puis Angel pénétra dans la boutique l'arbalète en main et cria avec haine :

-Tu n'aurais pas du revenir à Sunnydale Spike.  
-Tiens, ça par exemple Angel le justicier est de retour ! Déclara le vampire blond décoléré sarcastiquement.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire imbécile ! Hurla t-il en pointant de nouveau son arme sur lui.

D'un seul coup de pied, Buffy envoya l'arbalète à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle demanda à Angel d'un ton plein de fureur :

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

-Buffy, je…mais c'est **SPIKE** !

-Oui, je ne suis pas stupide et alors !

Ca te prend souvent de tirer sur n'importe qui comme ça ? Demanda t-elle coléreuse.

-Non, Buffy seulement sur des assassins. Dit Wesley en entrant dans la boutique suivit de Cordélia et de ses deux autres amis.

-Angel et ses groupies ! Pas mal mon vieux ton fan club ! S'exclama Spike sarcastiquement.

Angel allait se précipiter sur Spike quand Buffy s'interposa et lui assura d'une voix dure et méchante :

-Si tu essayes encore une fois de l'attaquer, saches que tu auras des comptes à me rendre !

Angel la regarda avec surprise, la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir l'étonné au plus au plus au point. Buffy fixa Wesley et ses amis et les questionna avec autorité :

-Maintenant, on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Drusilla est arrivée ici. Répondit Wesley peiné.

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à Alex, Elena puis à Willow et à Spike et son petit ami demanda ironiquement en la regardant :

-Mais dis-moi, ça ne fait pas déjà trois semaines qu'elle est là ?

La jeune femme lui sourit puis Spike lui rendit, Angel qui avait observé la scène fut surpris de voir la complicité qui lier Buffy à son pire à son ennemi.

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Wesley et déclara avec dédain :

-Vous voyez, vous avez un petit peu de retard.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Angel à Spike d'une voix hargneuse.

-Hé bien, parce que…

Spike n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'Angel dit avec colère :

-Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui lui a dit de venir !

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent surpris tout le Scooby Gang.

-Hey ça va pas t'es dingue mon pauvre ! S'étonna Spike.

A ces mots, Angel se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, tous étaient abasourdis par la réaction de chacun alors Cordélia déclara d'un ton grave :

-J'ai eu une vision Buffy.

-Une vision ?! Mais quel genre de vision ?!

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua :

-Eh bien, dans ma vision tu te battais contre Drusilla.

-Oui et alors, je sais bien que je me battrai un jour contre elle.

-Et que s'est-il passé après ? Demanda Spike inquiet.

-Euh…Drusilla allait être tuée, mais tu…tu t'es jeté sur Buffy et tu l'as tuée. Répondit Cordy d'une voix anéantit.

A cet instant, Buffy se tourna vers Spike, le vampire et elle se regardèrent, on pouvait lire sur le visage de son petit ami une profonde tristesse et il lui affirma doucement et sincèrement :

-Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça Buffy.

-Oui, je sais. Le rassura t-elle avec même douceur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Spike est un ami maintenant Wesley. Répondit Willow.

-Un ami ! Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu fais ami avec celle que tu considères comme ton ennemi juré ? Le questionna alors Angel.

-Un peu plus de deux ans. Comment, tu n'étais pas au courant ? ! Demanda t-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Je peux savoir dans quelles circonstances cela s'est produit ?

-Si tu savais dans les circonstances que s'est arrivés, tu serais sûrement étonné…non, ce serai plutôt marrant s'il savait tout. Déclara Spike en jetant un coup d'œil à Buffy.

-Il y a des choses plus urgentes, tu ne crois pas ? L'interrogea t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Ouais, si tu le dis.

Buffy fit volte face, se tourna vers son ancien observateur et demanda :

-Wesley, je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour la disparition du Conseil ?

-En effet Buffy, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici.

-Pourriez-vous nous aider à en savoir plus sur la prophétie ?

-Bien entendu. Gunn, Fred vous pouvez aller chercher mes notes et mon livre dans la chambre d'hôtel , s'il vous plait ?

-Ok, on y va. Fred, tu viens. Dit Gunn à son amie.

Une fois les deux personnes sorties, Buffy proposa aux autres de la suivre, ils s'assoirent donc tous autour de la grande table puis Alex et Willow emmenèrent Elena dans l'arrière boutique pour la soigner. Pendant ce temps, Spike montra à Buffy et aux autres les parchemins et le grand livre, Wesley saisit celui-ci et s'exclama avec étonnement :

-Le Grand Livre des observateurs !

Buffy et Spike se regardèrent surpris et elle lui demanda :

-Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?

-Chez l'informateur de Willow.

-Eh bien l'informateur de Willow est un génie. Déclara Wesley.

-Pourquoi ?! Demandèrent notre couple préféré et Angel et Cordy.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il a disparu depuis plus d'un millénaire.

-Cool Wesley, tu vas enfin pouvoir t'amuser comme un fou.

-Ma chère Cordélia, ce livre est d'une grande importance pour les Tueuses. Expliqua t-il sérieusement.

-Ca pourrait parler de la prophétie ? Demanda Buffy avec espoir.

-Oui, peut-être bien. Angel, tu parles un peu les langues anciennes des shamans ?

-Un peu oui, mais cela fait environ 100 ans que je ne pratiques plus. Répondit le vampire brun.

-Oh Angel, ne te sous-estime pas, et prends plutôt la grosse tête, ça nous changera de Sainte Modestie ! Se moqua Spike.

Angel lui lança un regard furieux puis Buffy proposa franchement :

-Au lieu de vous faire la guerre, on pourrait pas arrêter le temps des recherches ?

-Si tu veux chaton. Répondit Spike.

-Chaton ?! Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus Spike ! Avoua Angel surpris.

-Et je n'ai pas finit de te surprendre mon brave petit chiot pitbull ! Ironisa t-il.

-Alors Spike, tu t'es fait plaquer par Dru remarque cela ne m'étonne pas, vu le minable que tu es.

Angel croyait qu'en le provoquant, Spike se serait lever pour se battre, mais il ne fit rien et il déclara seulement mais sur un ton honnête :

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut la garce, moi je dois reconnaître que revenir à Sunnydale est la chose la plus censée que j'ai fait depuis longtemps.

Il regarda Buffy droit dans les yeux et ajouta avec malice :

-D'ailleurs, j'y ai beaucoup gagné et… au moins une personne qui se trouve dans cette pièce sait ce que je veux dire.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire discret puis se tourna vers Angel et dit avant que celui-ci la questionne :

-Fin de conversation.

Angel fut déçu mais ne demanda rien et s'approcha de Wesley pour l'aider. Buffy plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami et s'excusa embarrassée mais à voix basse :

-Je suis désolée Spike, je ne pensais vraiment pas rencontrer Angel ce soir.

-Je sais bien mon poussin, mais…

Spike ne continua pas, elle le regarda avec stupéfaction puis murmura :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?!

-Tu ne t'en doute pas un peu. Répondit-il en lui montrant Angel du regard.

Celui-ci aidait toujours Wesley, Cordélia quand à elle lisait un parchemin et lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas le sens d'un mot, elle appelait Wesley ou Angel.

-Chéri, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment. Chuchota t-elle ennuyée.

-J'aurai du m'en douté.

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit car il se leva et il lui dit d'une voix attristée :

-Il faut que je sorte.

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée mais ne dit rien.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de revenir. Lui assura Angel sarcastiquement en relevant la tête.

-Ne pleure surtout pas trop en mon absence Super Angel ! Dit Spike avec ironie en le fixant.

Angel lui lança un regard furieux et Spike renchérit sur un ton moqueur :

-Je suis bête, tu as tes groupies.

Angel se tourna vers Buffy et demanda avec incompréhension :

-J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis à son sujet ?!

Buffy regarda Spike gênée, à cet instant il plongea son regard dans le sien mais il vu l'expression sur son visage et il comprit alors le vampire blond décoléré se tourna vers Angel et lui proposa avec dédain :

-Tu veux peut-être que je te le dise ?

-Spike s'il te plait. Le supplia Buffy.

-Et puis non, moi je dois partir alors demande à la Tueuse.

Spike s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement et avoua ironiquement à son aïeul tout en allumant sa cigarette :

-Hé l'ancêtre, tu devrais changer de gel car celui-là, il est pas très efficace

Angel lui lança un regard noir et Spike ajouta avec sarcasme avant de sortir :

-Moi je dis ça pour que ton look de super héros ne s'évanouit pas à cause d'une marque au rabais !

Buffy soupira une fois la porte refermée puis quand elle releva la tête, Angel insista :

-Pourquoi es-tu devenu ami avec lui.

-Angel, c'est assez compliqué comme ça pour le moment alors, s'il te plait ne me pose plus de question. Ordonna t-elle avec confusion mais autorité.

Angel acquiesça malgré sa déception.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Willow réapparut dans la pièce et demanda à Buffy confuse :

-Tu peux aller chercher…enfin,…tu comprends ?

-J'y vais.

-Merci. Dit sa meilleure amie soulagée.

Buffy se tourna vers la Angel Team puis déclara :

-Willow va tout vous expliquer en mon absence, et tout les trois, vous lui direz ce que vous avez découvert.

Ils firent "oui " de la tête tout les trois puis Buffy sortit par la porte d'entrée.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle affirma comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un :

-Je n'ai rien dit si tu veux savoir.

Spike sortit de l'ombre de la ruelle et dit d'une voix pleine de conviction et de déception :

-Oui je m'en doute, tu préfères attendre.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol puis ajouta incertain mais triste :

-Ou peut-être que tu as honte de moi.

Buffy fit volte-face, s'approcha de son petit ami et lui assura tendrement :

-Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux.

-Oui, mais qui me dit que de l'avoir revu n'a pas ranimé la flamme. S'inquiéta t-il.

-Spike, je suis autant surprise que toi de voir Angel ici, mais…enfin, je veux dire que même s'il compte encore beaucoup pour moi, ça ne changera rien, je t'aime et ce n'est pas parce qu'Angel est là que je vais me jeter dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'on a commencé à construire tout les deux. Expliqua la jeune femme avec sincérité.

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Spike puis l'enlaça et s'écria avec détresse :

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai déjà assez peur que Drusilla t'enlève à moi.

-Drusilla fait partie de mon passé mon amour. La rassura sur un honnête tout en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds.

Buffy releva la tête et déclara paniquée :

-Mais…mais c'est pareil pour moi, Angel est mon passé et toi…mais pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!

-Ce n'est pas ça, je te fais confiance, c'est juste qu'Angel a été ton grand amour alors…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa son visage.

-Spike, regarde-moi s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda Buffy d'une voix douce. 

Il la regarda, elle se rapprocha plus près de lui, sa bouche n'était qu'à centimètres de celle de son petit ami et elle lui murmura avec une grande sincérité :

-C'est toi mon amour maintenant Spike.

Il la fixa quelque peu surpris par la sincérité de ses paroles, Buffy le remarqua, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis chuchota d'une voix très câline :

-Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

-C'est largement réciproque mon cœur. Répondit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

-Alors tu me crois maintenant ?

-Je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments pour moi mon poussin et de toute façon, tu as les bons arguments.

-J'en ai encore un bon si tu veux. Le provoqua t-elle avec le sourire.

-Ah oui, et lequel ? Demanda t-il en relevant son défi.

-Ta surprise.

-Comment cela ?!

-Eh bien, tu m'as dit plus vite je serai de retour, plus vite j'aurai ma surprise.

-Oui et alors ! S'amusa Spike.

-Je veux ma surprise ! Déclara Buffy sur un ton autoritaire et malicieux.

-Eh bien…

Spike s'arrêta, la jeune femme le regarda avec insistance et il termina arborant un large sourire :

-Non.

-Quoi ?!

-Je préfère attendre qu'on soit tout les deux.

-Mais on est tout les deux ! Dit-elle furieuse.

-Oui seulement, quand ne sera plus dérangé par personne d'accord ?

-Bon très bien, je vais attendre encore. Se résigna t-elle après avoir pousser un soupir.

Mais alors, donne-moi un indice ? Insista la jeune femme.

-En voilà un. Dit Spike en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle le repoussa et déclara agacée :

-Je n'appelle pas ça un indice !

-Comme tu veux. Affirma t-il souriant en haussant les épaules. 

Il sortit de son manteau son paquet de cigarette, en prit une puis sortit briquet et l'alluma. Buffy fut surprise de sa réaction et avec une grande rapidité, elle lui arracha la clope de la bouche, la balança par terre puis Spike s'écria étonné :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car Buffy l'attrapa par le cou puis l'embrassa ardemment et lui assura entre deux baisers :

-Je finirai bien par te faire cracher le morceau !

-Essayes tant que tu veux chaton mais tu ne me rien avouer.

-Tu es un monstre mon chéri ! S'exclama la jeune femme en le repoussant.

-Et j'en prend un malin plaisir. La taquina t-il.

-Tu m'énerves, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'adorer. Avoua t-elle toute souriante.

Spike la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda toujours aussi taquin :

-Donc si je comprend bien, tu aimes ce petit jeu ?

-Oui, mais j'attends surtout le moment où il s'arrêtera et que je saurai enfin ce que tu me prépares.

-Je te promet que dés qu'on aura réglé le problème de ce soir, tu sauras tout. Lui assura t-il d'une voix très douce.

-Bon alors plus de temps à perdre ! Déclara t-elle de plus en plus impatiente.

Il retira ses bras qui étaient autour de sa taille et la questionna :

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Il faut que je passe chez moi chercher des bandages.

-C'est vrai quand y réfléchissant, on en a beaucoup utilisé ses derniers temps. Affirma t-il sure de lui.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda Buffy de façon aguichante.

A moins que tu ne préfères retourner à l'intérieur ? Ajouta t-elle avec certitude de sa réponse.

-Oh oui, retournons à l'intérieur pour faire un brin de causette à mon super papy. Se moqua

t-il.

-Spike !

-Tu souhaitais une réponse eh bien, tu l'as eu.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens idiot.

-Je suis un idiot maintenant, tu sais que tu es très méchante là. La provoqua t-il.

-Oh, alors si je suis méchante, je pourrais te donner la fessée.

Spike sourit, Buffy lui prit la main puis ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la maison des Summers.

Au même moment, dans un immeuble désaffecté, Drusilla , Harmony et Anyanka ainsi que quelques démons et vampires discutaient sur le plan qu'ils venaient de mettre en place. Soudain un démon pictus pénétra dans la pièce et s'écria :

-Le vampire maudit se trouve ici !

-Que dis-tu ?!

-J'ai dit que la bête immonde se trouve à Sunnydale maîtresse. Répondit le démon en s'agenouillant devant Dru.

-Mais qui c'est la bête immonde ?! C'est un gros lézard tout baveux ou un petit monstre à quatre pattes ? Demanda Harmony avec excitation.

-Non idiote, il parle d'Angel le vampire avec une âme, on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il est la honte de sa race. S'exclama Anyanka avec colère.

-Oh, mais alors Spike aussi est la honte de notre race car il est amoureux de Buffy. S'enthousiasma la vampire blonde pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit.

-Si tu veux, au moins tu as l'air un peu moins stupide à ce sujet.

-Comment ça ?! Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis juste un peu faible d'esprit. Oui, mon Spikey me disait toujours cela avec le sourire, c'était rare quand il me faisait un compliment, il était gentil enfin quelque fois ça lui arrivait. J'étais son ptit paquet de clope à la menthe, sa ptite blondasse superficielle, son ptit chou à la crème, sa jolie ptite cacophonie.

Elle soupira puis cria coléreuse en brisant le premier objet qu'elle avait sous la main :

-Mais maintenant, il n'y en a plus que pour **Buffy, Buffy, Buffy** !

-Calmes-toi petite fille. Dit Dru en se tournant vers elle.

Nous allons quelques peu changer les règles du jeu. Oui petite Tueuse, l'heure du choix à sonnait.

Lequel ton va choisir entre mon cher Spike et ce cher Angel ? Demanda t-elle sournoisement comme si elle s'adressait vraiment à elle.

Elle se retourna vers les démons et leur ordonna avec autorité :

-Apportez leur mon petit cadeau.

Les démons quittèrent la pièce et Anyanka lui demanda avec certitude :

-Tu les as envoyée chez elle ?

-Oui mais pas uniquement là bas.

Préparez-vous toutes les deux, nous allons sortir faire quelques achats pour nos invités d'honneur !

Elles sortirent de l'immeuble et Drusilla déclara avec le sourire :

-Ton amour pour Angel l'emportera et moi, je récupérerai mon cruel Spike.

Au même moment dans "le Magic Box", le groupe étudiait toujours les documents, Willow les avait rejoint, leur avait racontée tout ce qui s'était passé durant les trois dernières semaines mais n'avoua pas pour quelles raisons Drusilla se trouvait ici. Eux même n'en n'était pas sure, mais pensaient qu'elle voulait récupérer Spike et se venger de Buffy. Peu de temps après, Angel se dirigea vers le comptoir où était Willow qui travaillait sur son PC. Il voulait savoir pour quelles raisons Spike les aidait, Willow lui répondit alors qu'au début il le faisait pour de l'argent et qu'avec le temps, il avait changé, avait protégé la petite de sœur de Buffy contre Gloria, était devenu ami avec Buffy en particulier après son retour d'entre les morts et depuis, ils s'étaient habitués à ce changement surtout qu'il pouvait leur être d'un grand secours en cas d'une bataille importante ou même simplement d'une bagarre de routine. Angel eut du mal à comprendre et confia avec certitude :

-Buffy et Spike sont donc amis pourtant, on dirait qu'il y a autre chose.

-Ah bon tu crois ? Le questionna Will confuse.

-Oui, ils ont l'air très complices comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été des ennemis par le passé.

-Euh, non, non, ils sont juste amis. Lui assura t-elle embarrassée.

Il la regarda soulagé mais déclara sur un ton grave :

-Méfiez-vous quand même de lui, je n'ai jamais eut de confiance en lui et n'en aurai jamais.

-Penses ce que tu veux, mais nous, nous lui faisons entièrement confiance surtout depuis le retour de son ex chérie, il nous l'a prouvé et on a maintenant la certitude qu'il aime …

Willow s'arrêta, elle avait faillit gaffer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'Angel n'avait pas comprit et elle fut d'ailleurs très inquiète quand il demanda avec colère :

-Qu'il aime qui ?

-Euh…eh bien,…la…la…La Ville !

-La ville ?! Répéta t-il étonné.

-Oui, s'il aimait toujours Drusilla, cela ne l'aurait pas déranger de mettre la ville à feu et à sang rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Expliqua t-elle avec conviction même si elle savait qu'elle était en train de mentir.

-Oui c'est exact. Dit -il en y réfléchissant.

Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis à son sujet, pour moi c'est toujours un tueur.

-Comme tu veux, mais ne dis surtout pas cela en présence de Buffy.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué la réaction qu'elle a eu quand j'allais le tuer, c'était assez inattendue ! Affirma Angel stupéfait.

-Il faut que tu saches que Spike a été là pour Buffy l'année dernière à un moment difficile de sa vie, ils ont beaucoup parlés et sont devenus amis. Expliqua Willow honnêtement.  
-Je ne savais pas que Buffy allait si mal l'année dernière ! Quand nous nous sommes revus…enfin, la rencontre a été courte et ne s'est pas très bien passé. Avoua t-il ennuyé.

-Oh, mais tu sais, Buffy n'étant pas…enfin,…tu comprends ?

Angel lui sourit puis ajouta franchement :

-Tu sais, de l'avoir revu ce soir cela m'a fait quelque chose.

-Ah oui ! S'inquiéta Willow.

-Oui, elle était si belle, si…

Angel s'arrêta, il ne trouvait de mot pour la décrire alors Willow ajouta d'une voix dépitée mais sure :

-Epanouit.

-C'est ça.

-Oh non. Chuchota t-elle embarrassée en baissant la tête.

-Willow tu ne te sens pas bien ?

La jeune femme releva son visage puis répondit d'un sourire forcé :

-Si, si ça va très bien.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Willow le fixa avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien.

-Je l'aime encore, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Déclara Angel sincèrement.

Le visage de Will se décomposa, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait de se produire.

-Et puis je ne suis pas pressé de partir, j'ai tout mon temps. Dit-il sur un ton joyeux.  
Tout ce que tu viens de me dire m'a énormément touché et je veux être là pour Buffy, pour l'aider, la réconforter.

-Mais Angel, Buffy a changée et surtout tu as ta vie à L.A. maintenant. Essaya de le dissuader Willow.

-Oui je le sais bien, mais cela n'empêchera pas que je pourrais rester quelques temps.

-Oui mais je t'ai dit qu'il y avait déjà Spike avec qui elle pouvait discuter.

-Spike n'a rien d'un ami pour moi et je pense qu'elle préférera se confier à moi plutôt qu'à ce monstre. Lui assura t-il avec conviction.

-Demandes peut être à Buffy avant de le faire. Proposa Will toujours aussi paumée.

-Bien sure, dès qu'elle reviendra je lui parlerai de ce que j'ai décidé et si elle refuse et bien, j'insisterai ! Déclara Angel avec le sourire.

-N'insistes pas trop quand même !

-Oui promis.

-Tu as prit beaucoup d'assurance je trouve !

-Oui c'est grâce à Wesley mais surtout à notre ptite Cordy ! Dit-il en la fixant émerveillé.

-Cordélia, notre Cordélia Chase !

-Elle a énormément changé tu sais Willow.

-Et tu as prit…

-…De l'assurance oui, elle a été mon professeur particulier de relations avec les gens enfin surtout après la mort de Doyle.

-Maintenant je comprends mieux, Miss Chase et son franc parler !

-Cordélia, Willow, Cordélia, elle n'est plus cette jeune fille superficielle, elle est devenue une autre.

-Oui je comprends comme moi maintenant ou Spike.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tant changé que ça Willow ! Lui assura le vampire certain.

-Euh, tout dépend du point de…au fait, tu penses rester combien de temps ? Demanda t-elle pour détourner la discussion.

-Normalement au moins 2 jours, mais si Buffy a besoin de mon aide, je resterai un peu plus !

-Et si…si elle ne le souhaite pas ?

-Comment ça ?!

-Euh,…eh bien je veux que si tu restes un peu trop longtemps, peut-être qu tout va dégénérer comme d'habitude ! Expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée.

-Comment cela comme d'habitude ?!

-Je veux parler de vos sentiments, tu risques d'être…d'être malheureux en restant près d'elle.

-Non Willow.

 **-NON !**

-Ecoutes, je veux être là en tant qu'ami.

 **-AMI !**

-Même j'ai encore énormément de sentiments pour elle, ce n'est plus comme avant. On ne s'aime plus de la même manière et crois-moi, je ne regrette en rien cette évolution. Avoua t-il honnêtement.

Willow eut un soupir de soulagement intérieur, elle ne voulait plus qu'Angel la questionne car sinon elle ferait une gaffe mais elle affirma à son tour :

-Tu sais Angel, Buffy aussi a avanc…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Cordélia s'écria : "UNE VISION ! "

A ces mots, Angel se précipita vers elle, il était très inquiet tandis que Willow qui ne comprenait pas demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Une vision. Dit Wesley.

Alors que les autres la regarder, Cordélia recevait des tas d'images flou, mais soudain elle redevint net et elle vit Buffy et Spike entrain de s'embrasser puis quelques secondes après des démons surgirent dans la maison et ils se battaient contre eux. Contrairement à son habitude, Cordy ne dit pas en détails sa vision, elle exprima juste les dernières images qu'elle vit de Buffy à genoux se faisant encerclé par démons:

-Buffy est en danger ! Des démons…oh non !

Quand elle retrouva enfin ses esprits, elle s'écria d'une voix angoissée :

-Buffy va se faire attaqué par des démons chez elle !

-On y va ! Déclara Angel fou d'inquiétude.

-Bonne idée enfin excellente idée !

-Willow, t'inquiète pas.

-Non ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète mais c'est toujours vrai ce que tu vois dans tes visions Cordélia ?

-Euh oui, je me trompe jamais.

Wesley se racla la gorge et elle ajouta :

-Enfin presque jamais.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

-Désolée.

Cordélia commença à avancer quand Angel lui demanda d'une voix très inquiète :

-Tu te sens bien Cordélia ?

-Mais oui ça va. Angel, les visions douloureuses c'est finit, pas la peine de me le demander à chaque fois !

-Pardon.

-Hé je plaisante, c'est très gentil. Lui assura t-elle avec le sourire.

-Je vais rester ici pour le moment. Moi, Fred et Gunn ont vous rejoindra un peu plus tard.

-D'ac Wes !

-Cordélia arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi !

-Ok Monsieur le râleur !

-Angel s'il te plait, dis-lui d'arrêter, toi elle t'écoute ! Le supplia Wesley.

-Désolé les amis mais je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour ça !

-Ok ! Dirent-ils déçus.

-On y va alors ?

-Oui mais pas sans moi Will !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Alex et Elena.

-Non toi tu dois rester avec Elena !

-Pas la peine Willow puisque je viens aussi ! Déclara la jeune Tueuse en marchant vers eux.

-Mais tu ne peux pas, tu n'as même pas de bandages !

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Alex ! Dit-elle à l'attention du jeune homme.

Il s'avança vers elle, lui sourit puis retira sa chemise et la lança à Willow puis affirma :

-Tu as ce qu'il te faut maintenant !

-Alex, tu vas avoir froid.

-Non Will, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela et puis j'ai ma veste. La rassura t-il en la prenant sur le comptoir.

-D'accord, je m'avoue vaincu mais Buffy ne sera pas contente de vous deux !

Ils sourirent à la remarque de leur amie puis les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans l'arrière boutique tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Cordélia s'approcha de Willow et lui demanda à voix basse :

-Buffy et Spike sont ensembles n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…Attends, comment tu le sais ?!

-Ma vision.

-Oh, mais ne dit rien à Angel !La supplia Will.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Cordélia s'il te plait !

-Bon ok. Mais il ne sera pas content quand il l'apprendra. Lui assura Cordy sure.

-S'il l'apprend.

-Comment ça ?!

-C'est à Buffy de décider.

-Ok.

Cordélia s'éloigna tandis que Willow rejoint Elena

Au même instant, Buffy et Spike arrivaient devant la maison des Summers mais alors que Buffy allaient sortir ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était entrouverte, elle se tourna vers son petit ami et déclara étonnée :

-J'avais fermée la porte !

-Ne t'inquiètes trésor, on s'attend au pire maintenant de toute façon !

-Oui tu as raison, plus rien n'arrivera à me surprendre enfin, ça dépend de la pers…

-Buffy c'est non, je ne te dirai rien !

-Oh t'es vraiment pas drôle !

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes poussin. Affirma t-il amusé.

Elle ne répondit pas car elle était vexée, elle se saisit ensuite de la poignée et ils entrèrent dans la maison. A leur grande surprise, ils y trouvèrent non pas un démon comme ils le craignaient mais DAWN ! Sa petite sœur descendit les escaliers et l'interrogea avec étonnement :

-Dawn, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Au dernière nouvelle, je suis encore chez moi du moins tant que tu n'auras pas vidé la maison ! Répondit Dawn froidement en arrivant à sa rencontre.

-Dawn éco…

 **-NON !**

Elle se tourna vers Spike et dit avec le sourire :

-Bonsoir Spike.

-Euh, Salut Globule.

Buffy baissa la tête attristée quand elle remarqua un sac à dos remplit d'objet à quelques pas, elle releva la tête et s'écria avec autorité :

-Dawn qu'est-ce que sait que tout ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

-Ce que ça peut me faire ?! Oh Dawn, mais je ne croyait que tu voulais plus, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que voler ? Demanda Buffy furieuse.

-Je n'ai rien volé, sauf si récupérer des objets qui appartenaient à maman ça veut dire voler ! Explosa sa petite sœur.

-Oh Dawnie, pardon…excuse-moi, je…je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude avec une sœur comme toi ! Avoua t-elle sur un ton froid.

Elle se saisit de son sac à dos, le mit sur son dos et tourna le dos à Buffy pour remonter à l'étage.

-Dawn, attends s'il te plait !

Sa petite sœur sentit sa colère se dissiper, elle commençait même à ressentir de la peine pour sa sœur alors comme elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, elle lui assura d'une voix pleine de mépris :

-De toute façon, tu n'es jamais là alors pourquoi devrais-je attendre aujourd'hui !

-Parce que je suis là maintenant Dawn !

-Et ça change quoi ?

-Pas grand chose mais…

-Tu vois, "pas grand chose". A en croire que ça t'arrange bien de ne plus m'avoir dans tes jambes autant que ça t'arrange de te débarrasser de la maison de maman !

Buffy baissa le visage avec tristesse, Dawn se sentant à nouveau forte se tourna vers sa sœur , descendit le peu marches qui les séparer et elle déclara sincèrement :

-Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide, ni de ta présence, j'ai grandit et j'ai comprit !

Buffy ne dit rien quand Dawn lui tourna le dos. Spike qui avait assisté à toute la scène, voulut arrêter la jeune fille mais il se rétracta, il savait que peut-être en se mêlant à ça il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses même si au contraire il souhaitait les arranger.

Contre toute attente, c'est Buffy qui parla et elle lui dit avec fierté :

-Fais comme tu veux, de toute manière je ne pensais pas te trouver ici !

Dawn et Spike furent énormément surpris par la réaction de Buffy alors la jeune fille s'exclama avec dédain :

-Je retourne chercher quelques affaires en haut et ensuite je disparais comme tu le souhaites !

-Oui exactement, tu as tout comprit ! Lui assura Buffy d'une voix hautaine.

La Tueuse et sa petite sœur se fixèrent, on pouvait lire sur le visage de Dawn autant de haine que de chagrin puis elle remonta les escaliers. Une fois Dawn à l'étage, Buffy se tourna vers Spike, il plongea alors son regard dans le sien mais ne dit rien et Buffy demanda stupeur :

-Quoi ?!

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Fermes la ! S'écria t-elle sur un ton colérique .

Il la regarda plus intensément, elle soupira et avoua :

-Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler amour.

-Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire de plus ? Demanda t-elle avec fureur.

-Simplement la vérité et ce que tu ressens.

-Non ça ne sert à rien, elle ne veut même pas m'écouter !

Cela fait trois semaines que ça dure et j'en ai assez, elle ne veut rien entendre alors, je préfère abandonner ! Expliqua t-elle énervée.

Drusilla est ma priorité pour le moment et on doit tout faire pour l'arrêter !

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

-Comment ça ?! On s'en occupe déjà tous ensemble Spike !

-Non poussin, je parle de Dawn. Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Buffy le regarda surprise et il lui assura sérieusement :

-Ta sœur est peut-être un vrai ptit monstre mais elle m'aime bien.

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien t'écouter ?

-Je ne sais pas bébé mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Dit-il avec le sourire.

-Tu es sure ? L'interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mon amour.

Elle lui sourit et il déclara :

-Je n'aime déjà pas voir une Summers malheureuse alors deux tu t'imagines !

Buffy s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur son torse et elle murmura avec amour :

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Eh bien tu t'ennuierais. Affirma t-il en prenant un sourire taquin.

-Ah non, parce que j'ai Bloody !

-Buffy, c'est un sujet tabou autant que celui de Simplet.

-Oui mais lui je l'adore. Dit-elle enjouée.

-Voilà la raison pourquoi tu tiens tant à venir chez moi. Déclara Spike amusé.

-En partie oui.

-Et c'est quoi le reste ?

-Toi. Répondit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu dois reconnaître que comparer à cette boule de poils ambulante, je suis mieux.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que lui, ce n'est pas un grand bavard et il ne me fait pas attendre.

-Ah ouais, et qu'attends-tu donc amour ? Demanda t-il par défi.

-Que mon petit ami m'embrasse avant que j…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Spike captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de passion mais elle le repoussa quand même après quelques instants et s'exclama :

-Tricheur, tu ne m'as même pas laisser de finir.

Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres mais elle le repoussa encore et demanda surprise :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je termine ce tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de finir.

Elle le regarda agacée puis d'un geste rapide, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Et toi tu fais quoi maintenant mon ange ?

-Je termine ce tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de finir. Répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils continuèrent ce qu'ils devaient finir.

Au même moment, Angel et les autres arrivèrent devant la maison de Buffy. Willow s'arrêta soudainement, attrapa Cordélia par l'épaule et chuchota d'une voix inquiète:

-Attends, tu m'as bien que tu avais Buffy et Spike ensemble, mais ils n'étaient pas entrain de s'embrasser tout de même ?

-Attends. Oh mon dieu si !

Elle se retournèrent avec rapidité pour appeler Angel et ainsi l'empêcher d'entrer mais il était trop tard, il venait de se saisir de la poignée.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de voir Buffy et Spike dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de s'embrasser. Il les regarda avec stupeur puis s'écria :

 **-** **Buffy !**

A cet instant, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Spike retira ses bras qui était autour de la taille de sa petite amie, puis elle se retourna vers Angel et l'interrogea avec colère :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Il ne répondit pas à Buffy et fixa le vampire blond décoléré avec haine.

-Angel, je te parle et arrête de faire cette tête !

 **-SPIKE !**

Les deux vampires se regardèrent, Angel lançait des regards haineux à l'attention de Spike mais celui-ci s'en amusa et le fixa avec provocation et pour s'amuser d'avantage, il déclara à son aïeul avec un sourire ironique :

-Tu joues les détectives n'importe tout maintenant papy !

-Spike ça suffit !

-Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il passé par là par hasard mon poussin !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire des raisons de sa présence ici mais il n'est pas le bienvenu.

-Oh, tu entends mon vieux, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! Se réjouit.

-Spike tais-toi ! Ordonna Buffy.

-Comme tu veux.

Alors qu'Angel allait dire quelque chose, le reste de la bande entra et Spike s'écria agacé :

-Oh génial, la cavalerie ! Vous savez que c'est pas un salon de thé ici !

-Désolé Spike mais c'est urgent !

-Ok la Rouquine.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-J'ai eu une vision ! S'écria Cordy après avoir reprit son souffle.

Tout à coup, un cri provenant de l'étage retentit dans la maison, Spike et Buffy se regardèrent avec inquiétude et s'écrièrent en même temps :

-Dawn !

Ils s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers quand Dawn les descendit en trombe, et elle hurla furieuse :

 **-Buffy pourquoi tu as fait ça !**

-Mais quoi ?!

 **-Ma veste !** Cria t-elle en la lui lançant

Buffy regarda celle-ci et s'aperçut qu'elle était complètement déchiré dans le dos, c'était d'ailleurs la veste qu'elle portait il y a trois jours, elle ne souvenait même pas qu'elle appartenait à sa petite sœur.

-C'était ta veste ?!

 **-OUI MA VESTE ET PAS LA TIENNE !**

-Tu as hurler à cause de ça globule, rien d'autre ?

-Oui, je hurlais à cause de MA VESTE et rien d'autre. Lui assura la jeune fille en fixant sa sœur.

-Dawn ça suffit ok. Ca t'arrive pas à toi de faire des erreurs !

-Si mais pas comme celle de ma sœur parfaite !

-Je ne suis pas parfaite, j'ai jamais dit ça ! S'énerva Buffy.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses.

Buffy fit volte-face, se tourna vers Cordélia et l'interrogea sur un ton colérique :

-Tu vois voyais quoi, ma sœur me hurlant dessus à cause d'une veste ?

-Non, non, j'ai vu des…

Cordélia ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car une horde de démons déboula dans le salon en brisant les fenêtres.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ça ta vision ? Demanda La Tueuse sure d'elle.

-Exact.

-Chouette, je vais pouvoir me défouler sur quelque chose !

-Défoules-toi quand même pas trop poussin car j'ai pas envie d'avoir les restes. Déclara Spike amusé mais certain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Spike, y en aura pour tout le monde !

Ils se regardèrent avec complicité puis la bande se jeta dans la bagarre. Entre temps, Buffy aperçut Dawn et elle ordonna à sa meilleure amie :

-Willow, emmènes Dawn à l'abris !

Willow allait le faire mais la jeune fille descendit les marches de l'escalier et se jeta à son tour dans la bagarre. Elle se mit au côté de Spike, il la regarda mécontent mais savait qu'une leçon de morale n'était la bienvenue pour le moment, Dawn lui sourit puis demanda avec excitation :

-On fait équipe ?

-D'accord, comme ça j'aurai un œil sur toi.

-Bonne idée et comme tu verras mes performances. Chuchota t-elle au vampire.

-On y va ou on reste là, et on attend les restes ? Demanda Spike impatient.

-On y va professeur.

Ils rejoignirent les autres mais malheureusement, les démons étaient trop nombreux alors Angel s'exclama tout en frappant un démon :

-Cordy, on a besoin de ton aide !

Elle lui fit un signe de tête approbateur puis l'instant d'après une lumière blanche sortit de sa bouche et de ses yeux, elle s'illumina et tua les cinq démons que combattait le Scooby ainsi qu'Angel. La bande se tourna vers elle puis Alex dit surpris :

-C'est Cordy qui a fait ça !

-Apparemment Alex.

-Y a un truc Will !

-Ben.

-Doit y avoir un truc !

-Mais non Bille de Clown, certains les démons font ça. Euh, mais ce n'est pas un… T'as raison, y a un truc.

Les huit autres furent immobilisés par le flash, Cordélia tomba en arrière, Angel se précipita vers elle puis s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras puis murmura d'une voix angoissée :

-Cordélia, tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va. Le rassura t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques instants puis la jeune s'écria en voyant se jeter sur la Tueuse :

 **-Buffy, Attention !**

Elle tourna la tête, le démon allait abattre ses griffes tranchantes sur son dos, quand Spike et Elena l'attrapèrent violemment de chaque côtés et le balancèrent contre la cheminée du salon.

-Merci du coup de main tout les deux ! Leur dit alors Buffy avec le sourire.

Ils lui rendirent son sourire puis son petit ami affirma amusé :

-Lui et moi, on n'aurai pas été copain de toute façon !

Buffy lui sourit puis alla aider Alex qui était en difficulté.

-T'as des amis démons ?! S'écria Elena surprise.

-Bien sure ma jolie.

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'ap….

-Attends, deux secondes !

Il frappa le démon qui se trouver, devant lui, lui envoya un coup de genoux bien placer puis un poing dans la figure, le démon tomba à terre puis Spike se tourna vers la jeune Tueuse et déclara en souriant sur ton ironique :

-Vas-y, tu peux continuer chérie !

-Tais-toi et baisses-toi !

Il eut juste le temps de le faire car Elena envoya son pied dans la mâchoire d'un démon, Spike se releva ensuite puis avoua avec le sourire :

-Merci.

-C'est rien, à charge de revanche !

Ils entendirent quelques grognements, tous comprirent que d'ici quelques minutes les monstres pourraient de nouveau agir. Buffy se tourna alors vers Alex qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de la malle aux armes, ils échangèrent un regard et Alex comprit, il s'avança vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit puis lança une arme à chacun y compris à Dawn et ils se jetèrent en force sur les créatures. Buffy s'occupa de deux démons, l'un était une force inimaginable et le second avait des tentacules à la place des bras. Buffy se faufila avec habileté sur le côté, abattit sa hache sur les mains du n° 2, il hurla de douleur mais ne put rien faire d'autre car il tomba sur le sol vaincu. Le premier attrapa la Tueuse par derrière et l'envoya valser dans le couloir, elle fut assommer pendant 10 à 20 secondes puis se releva, fit un saut périlleux arrière et il reçut un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Etant donné qu'il était sonné, Buffy en profita, se redressa et la frappa au visage d'un coup de poing magistrale. Dawn quand à elle était secondé par Spike qui empêchait la bête de rendre le moindre coup à Dawn. La jeune fille le frappa en plein visage, le monstre se saisit de la hache qu'elle tenait, mais le vampire d'un coup de pied lui fit lâcher l'arme, elle vola en l'air et il la rattrapa puis lui enfonça dans le ventre, la créature se plia en deux, Dawn décocha un coup de pied et il tomba en arrière. Spike en profita pour abattre son épée sur le crâne du monstre qui donna son dernier soupir. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire et affirma avec le sourire :

-Tu nous la joues à la mini Buffy ! Félicitations, tu t'améliores Globule !

-Merci, c'est grâce à toi.

Willow quand à elle luttait pour ne pas tomber car elle s'était jeté sur lui par derrière pour l'étrangler. Son poignard se trouvait toujours sous la gorge du monstre mais avec difficultés heureusement Alex et Elena en profitaient pour rouer de coups le démon et ainsi l'achever.

Angel et Cordélia les avaient rejoints depuis peu, ils s'étaient attaquer à un autre démons aux griffes. La jeune femme l'avait frappé au ventre et Angel en profita pour le faire trébucher, il tomba à terre, et d'un coup de hache, Cordy brisa sa main droite et ainsi le sépara de son unique arme : "Ses griffes". Mais la situation commença à dégénérer car les démons malgré leur petit nombre étaient difficiles à battre et surtout ils détruisaient tout le salon. Spike s'en rendit compte le premier, il se tourna vers sa Tueuse et déclara avec certitude :

-Amour, ils sont entrain de refaire la déco !

-Hein ?!

Elle jeta à coup d'œil à la pièce, c'était une catastrophe, elle poussa un soupir de tristesse puis il s'approcha d'elle et proposa :

-On devrait se débarrasser de ceux qui sont morts en les jetant dehors puisqu'ils prennent de la place inutilement !

-Ouais bonne idée mais tout les dégâts ! Oh c'est pas vrai !

-Hey…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un démon fonça sur lui. Il lui envoya son poing en plein visage puis ajouta furieux :

-Hé tu vois pas que je parle à ma copine là !

Le démon se releva en colère et maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles, Buffy et Spike se regardèrent puis elle s'approcha du monstre et avant qu'il est le temps de la frapper, elle lui brisa le cou puis avoua quand il tomba sur le sol :

-Tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde !

-Bonne idée mon cœur.

-Bon on les jette dehors alors !

-A tes ordres bébé.

Elle fit signe aux autres et ils se saisirent chacun d'un monstre, Elena et Alex du démon qu'ils avaient étranglés, Buffy et son petit ami de celui qui avait interrompu leur conversation, Willow et Dawn d'un au tentacules puis Angel et Cordélia de celui qui avait tenté de tuer Buffy et ils les jetèrent ensuite par la fenêtre.

Au même moment, Drusilla sortit de l'ombre, elle applaudissait le petit groupe et Spike s'écria d'une voix dure en la voyant :

-Alors c'est à toi sale garce que l'on doit ce comité !

-Bien entendu mon chéri. Répondit la vampire en prenant un sourire narquois.

Bonsoir papa, ça faisait longtemps. Ajouta t-elle sur un ton enfantin.

-Bonsoir Drusilla.

-Arrêtes tes politesses et dis nous ce que tu viens faire ici ! Ordonna Buffy menaçante.

-Mais je viens juste rendre visite à mes amis. Dit-elle avec gentillesse.

-Tes amis ! Tu es complètement cinglée ma pauvre Dru !

-Tu es très méchant William.

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on te déroule le tapis rouge pour que tu puisses entrer ? Demanda t-il avec sarcasme.

-Ton petit ami est méchant jolie Tueuse.

-Au lieu de te mêler de ma vie privée, tu ferais mieux de me dire pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

A moins que tu veuilles être tuée, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons !

-Je veux simplement discuter avec toi mais on dirait que tu ne veux pas m'inviter chez toi. Expliqua Drusilla déçut.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer dans ma maison pour que tu viennes quand bon te semble ! Tu me prends pour une imbécile !

-Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis dans quelques secondes ! Lui assura la vampire d'une voix emplie de folie.

Tout à coup, Anyanka apparut derrière Dawn et la menaça en mettant un poignard sous sa gorge puis la démone s'écria à l'attention de toute la bande :

-Alors vous ne voulez toujours pas discuter avec nous ?

Buffy et les autres se retournèrent et virent Dawn entre les mains d'Anyanka et Alex s'exclama avec fureur en la voyant :

-Espèce de garce, t'en prendre à une enfant !

-Alex chéri, tu manques de diplomatie ! S'amusa t-elle.

La Tueuse fit de nouveau face à Drusilla et demanda avec colère :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Je t'ai dit, je veux simplement parler avec vous mes chers amis. Répondit-elle d'une voix macabre et sournoise.

Buffy serra les poings, sa mâchoire se contracta, elle leva les yeux vers Dru et dit résignée mais haineuse :

-Très bien, entre !

Lorsque Drusilla pénétra dans le salon, tout les démons s'agenouillèrent devant elle, d'un claquement de doigt, elle leur ordonna de sortir, alors ils lui obéirent et quittèrent la maison.

Elle sourit puis déclara avec enthousiasme :

-Nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter maintenant !

-Dis lui qu'elle relâche d'abord ma sœur !

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres petite Tueuse ! Précisa la vampire en montrant Dawn et Anyanka du regard.

Spike qui se trouvait à quelques pas de son ancien amour voulut tenter quelque chose mais un démon surgit de nulle part le frappa sur son dos et il tomba à genoux. Buffy se précipita vers lui avec inquiétude et la rassura tendrement en lui souriant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je survivrai!

Elle sourit puis ils regardèrent Drusilla avec haine, la vampire les regarda à son tour et dit d'une voix chagrinée :

-Je suis désolée mon joli Spike.

Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste qu'on m'interrompe !

Souviens-toi à l'époque où nous étions encore une famille, tu savais parfaitement qu'il ne fallait absolument pas me contrarier alors, tu m'hérites cette punition ! Déclara t-elle froidement.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens. Dit-il ennuyé.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire votre loi maintenant !

Anyanka, tu veux bien faire comprendre à nos chers amis qu'ils y perdraient beaucoup en s'attaquant à moi !

A ces mots, le démon vengeur s'approcha d'elle tout en gardant l'emprise sur Dawn, elle avança d'ailleurs un peu plus le poignard de la gorge de la jeune fille et sa sœur s'écria angoissée :

 **-Arrêtes s'il te plait !**

Tu voulais parler alors parles, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix !

-Tu te soumets à ma volonté petite Buffy ! C'est tellement jouissif mais ce qui le serait d'avantage c'est d'avoir ma famille au grand complet auprès de moi et je serai au comble du bonheur !

-Mais ça n'arrive plus jamais Dru.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon cher amour.

Buffy aida Spike à se relever, la vampire s'approcha d'eux puis tendit une enveloppe à la Tueuse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, Drusilla leur avoua :

-Je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais simplement vous offrir mon petit cadeau.

-Une lettre, tu aurais pu me la poster !

-Non jolie Tueuse, dans cette lettre vous trouverez l'endroit où se trouve mon petit cadeau !

Mais dépêchez-vous car sinon il n'aura plus le même effet ! Affirma t-elle d'une voix démoniaque.

-Que prépares-tu Drusilla ?

-Ne sois pas impatiente, ouvres cette enveloppe et tu le découvriras !

Elle regarda Spike avec amour et murmura d'une voix très douce :

-A très bientôt mon conquérant.

-Au revoir Dru mais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je ne dirai pas ça.

-Non, je sais.

-Tu me chanteras ma victoire !

Spike ne répondit pas à sa remarque, mais il sourit en repensant qu'autrefois, il disait cela. C'était le passé de toute manière même si… Il ne termina pas sa pensée et la regarda partir.

Buffy le regarda embarrassée quelques instants puis fixa de nouveau la vampire et lui fit comprendre d'un regard dure :

-" _Tu ne le récupéra jamais_! "

Elle sourit à cela et répondit :

-Qui sait Buffy, qui sait.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie avec Anyanka qui gardait toujours la petite sœur de la Tueuse pour s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange en cas de révolte. Une fois sortie, la démone relâcha Dawn puis elles s'enfuirent en courant. Buffy se précipita alors vers sa sœur avec inquiétude mais la jeune fille la repoussa violemment et s'écria furieuse :

-Laisses-moi !

-Dawn, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Tu aurais pu la tuer mais au lieu de ça, tu l'as laissée faire ! S'énerva sa petite sœur.

-Elle aurait pu te tuer !

-Et alors, j'aurai peut-être eu une vie meilleure! Avoua t-elle sincèrement mais brutalement.

-Dawn, tu entends ce que tu dis ?!

-Oui et moi, je sure que si j'étais la Tueuse, je l'aurai tuée depuis bien longtemps !

-Drusilla n'est pas une adversaire dont on peut se débarrasser facilement Globule. Lui assura Spike.

-Vous êtes tous des trouillards !

-Non Dawnie, Spike dit la vérité, elle est vraiment machiavélique et crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose ! Renchérit à son tour Willow.

-Bon je veux bien vous croire mais toi, non ! Dit-elle à sa sœur.

Buffy voulut de nouveau l'aider à se relever mais Dawn le fit toute seule puis demanda enthousiaste :

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Peut-être qu'on devrait lire cette lettre ? Proposa Elena.

-Bonne idée !

-Dawn toi tu vas rentrer chez toi ! Ordonna Buffy.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester ici avec vous ! Cria la jeune femme en colère.

-Parce que c'est tout !

-C'est ton seul argument ? Je sais pas pour quoi tout le monde dit toujours que tu es la femme parfaite, moi je dirais plutôt l'inverse !

-Dawn ça suffit tu me parles encore comme ça et….

-Et quoi, tu vas me frapper pour te défouler ? La coupa sa petite sœur furax.

-ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE !

-Si je veux ! La défia t-elle.

Buffy s'approcha de sa sœur, elle était sur le point de la gifler quand Spike lui attrapa le bras, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il murmura avec honnêteté :

-Ne fais pas ça poussin, tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution.

Elle soupira puis se tourna de nouveau vers sa jeune sœur puis avoua d'une voix douce et craintive :

-Dawn, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, ni aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi, alors rentres chez toi, là où tu es en sûreté.

-Mais…

-Dawnie s'il te plait.

-Buff….

-Ca vaut mieux ma puce, elle n'est pas Gloria mais est complètement cinglée ! Affirma le vampire.

Elle ne répondit pas, Buffy jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, les démons avaient saccagés une bonne partie du salon sans compter l'état des fenêtres. Elle soupira, combien les réparations allaient lui coûter cette fois-ci ?

-Génial, j'aurai préféré un autre cadeau !

-Euh, Buffy si tu veux je peux te réparer les vitres au lieu que tu payes un réparateur.

-Oui je veux bien. Merci Alex. Dit-elle soulagée.

Euh Willow, tu pourras pratiquer le rituel ?

-A mon avis, cela ne serre à rien.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent la bande du scooby à part Elena.

-Tu sais la Rouquine, je voudrais pas te vexer mais ça marche crois-moi, je m'en souviens.

-On s'en souvient tous Spike ! Dit alors Alex.

D'ailleurs, ce serait l'id…

-Alex !

-Ok Buffy.

-Mais que veux-tu dire par là Will ?! L'interrogea Buffy stupéfaite.

-Tout simplement que lui bloquer l'accès à la maison ne servirait à rien vu que Anya, non pardon Anyanka peut se matérialiser n'importe où ! Expliqua t-elle à tout le monde.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oubliée. Admit Buffy.

Bon Dawn, je vais te raccompagner !

-Non c'est inutile, je préfère que ce soit Sp…Alex qui me ramène ! Répondit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Tu veux Alex ?

-Euh, ouais.

La jeune fille passa à côté de Buffy mais ne s'arrêta pas, elle fila dans sa chambre et ne redescendit qu minutes après son sac sur le dos. Elle passa côté de Spike et de Buffy, elle lança un regard noir à sa sœur puis chuchota avec haine :

-Tu n'es plus ma sœur et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te racheter, tu voulais me gifler et si Spike ne t'avais pas arrêter, tu l'aurais fait !

-Dawn pardon, je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase volontairement mais releva son visage et dit avec chagrin :

-Au revoir Dawn.

Sa petite sœur quitta ensuite la pièce avec Alex, des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Buffy, elle était très malheureuse, Spike se plaça derrière elle et la prit par la taille pour la réconforter puis il demanda d'une voix très douce :

-Ca va aller mon ptit cœur ?

-Non, je…

-Je lui parlerai, je te le promets mon amour. Lui assura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle ne dit rien, Willow s'approcha d'eux et rassura sa meilleure amie :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça s'arrangera !

-J'en doute.

Elle releva la tête, regarda sa meilleure amie et déclara en montrant l'enveloppe :

-De toute manière, on a d'autre préoccupation pour le moment !

-Pourquoi Drusilla t'a t-elle apportée une enveloppe ?

-Je ne sais pas Elena, mais on ne va pas tardé à le savoir. Lui assura Buffy en commençant à la déchiqueter.

Angel ,Cordélia et Elena se rapprochèrent d'eux puis Buffy l'ouvrit complètement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir à l'intérieure de celle-ci, un plan et elle s'écria surprise en le déroulant :

-C'est le plan du cimetière des démons en folie !

-Mais c'est le cimetière le plus grand de la ville ! S'écria à son tour Willow.

-Démons en folie ?!

-Oui Cordy, on s'est amusé à donner des surnoms aux cimetières par rapport à leurs habitants.

-Oh c'est chouette et y a quoi d'autres comme…

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça Cordélia, il faut mieux qu'on fasse des groupes. Déclara Buffy.

-Oui mais Alex n'est pas là. Est-ce qu'on l'attend ou on le prévient ?

-On l'attend Elena, il ne mettra qu'une dizaine de minutes à revenir et d'ici là, Wesley et les 2 autres nous aurons rejoints.

-Ils s'appellent Fred et Gunn ! S'écria Angel furieux.

-Hé, ne l'agresses pas comme ça, elle n'est pas censé tout savoir !

-Fermes la d'abord Spike ! Après, je verrais !

 **-Angel !**

Le vampire regarda alors Buffy et elle déclara avec autorité :

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux !

-D'accord.

Elle se dirigea avec lui dans la cuisine et son petit ami les suivis du regard, Willow posa un bras sur son épaule, il se tourna vers elle puis elle lui assura avec le sourire :

-Tout se passera bien !

-Oh je sais Will seulement… Bon sang pourquoi il est revenu ici et surtout maintenant !

-Il n'est pas revenue pour elle.

-Ah oui, il est revenu pour mes beaux yeux alors ! Se moqua t-il.

-Non mais en tant qu'ami rien de plus.

-Ouais.

-Willow dit vrai Spike, Angel n'est qu'un ami, moi je te le certifie ! Avoua Cordélia honnêtement.

-Ok. Alors en attendant, raconte-moi en détail la vision que tu as eu enfin, si tu veux bien je vais pas te forcer !

Elle sourit et dit amusé :

-Qui aurait cru que William le Sanguinaire changerait à ce point !

-Parle pour toi Miss Chase, toi aussi t'a changé, t'es plus sexy qu'avant. Ah ouais, le blond ça te va mieux et tu es moins…

-Moins quoi ?!

-Euh cruche sans vouloir te vexer !

-Non c'est vrai tu as parfaitement raison.

Willow et Spike se regardèrent surpris puis elle demanda :

-Bon je vous la raconte ma vision ?

Ils s'assoirent donc sur le sofa et elle commença à leur raconter. Pendant ce temps, Angel et Buffy qui se trouvaient toujours dans la cuisine se regarder sans rien dire, mais la Tueuse montrait bien sa colère, autant par son regard que ses bras croisées, elle resta encore quelques instants sans parler puis s'écria soudainement furieuse :

-Tu vas arrêter d'en vouloir à Spike ! Si tu dois être en colère, c'est contre moi pas conte lui !

-Non je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Buffy.

-Alors arrêtes s'il te plait !

-Mais Buffy, Willow m'a racontée que l'année dernière tu n'allais pas bien alors comme tu étais vulnérable, Spike s'est servit de toi….

 **-Il ne sait jamais servit de moi** **!** Cria t-elle.

-Oh écoutes, c'est un monstre de toute façon, s'il ne la pas encore fait c'est qu'il veut jouer avec toi et ensuite, il….Buffy crois-moi.

 **-C'est vrai que c'est un vampire mais tu n'es pas mieux que lui Angel, et si je dois qualifier quelqu'un de monstre ici c'est toi !**

-Pourquoi, ne veux-tu pas me faire confiance, il est bien pire que n'importe quels vampires sur cette terre !

 **-Pas plus pire que l'était Angélus !** Lui assura t-elle d'une voix haineuse.

-Buffy, il n'a pas d'âme.

-Et alors, tu crois qu'il faut avoir une âme pour aimer ?

-Cela aide beaucoup à se rappeler les choses qu'on a faite.

 **-Spike n'a plus fait le mal depuis près de trois ans, il a changé !**

-Buffy, tu ne dois pas…

Angel ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car Buffy le gifla et déclara d'une voix dure et colérique :

-De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie !

-Buffy, Spike n'est pas sincère, la seule femme qu'il aime c'est …

-Moi ! Le coupa t-elle.

Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour moi !

-Je le connais bien plus que toi et je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu t'es jeté dans ses bras, c'est parce que je n'étais pas là.

-Et depuis quand tu n'es plus là Angel ? S'énerva Buffy.

Tu croyais quoi, que je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai un problème ?!

Mais j'en ai tout les jours que se soit avec Dawn ou les démons de l'enfer. Je ne suis plus la même Angel, j'ai changée, Spike aussi a changé, il n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu as connu, il n'a plus rien de William, il est mon Spike, mon amour. Je t'ai aimé en tant que jeune fille et maintenant j'aime Spike en tant que femme. Affirma t-elle avec sincérité.

-Tu ne peux pas être tombé amoureuse de lui, ce n'est pas possible !

-Penses comme tu veux, mais moi je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai donnée mon cœur et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! S'agaça la jeune femme en quittant la pièce.

Angel la retint par le bras et elle s'écria furieuse :

-Lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Il te fera souffrir ! Lui assura t-il froidement.

-La seule personne qui m'a fait et me fera toujours souffrir, c'est toi ! Avoua t-elle honnêtement d'une voix grave en le regardant tristement.

A ces mots, Angel la lâcha et Buffy quitta la pièce tandis qu'il resta seul à se poser des questions. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, tout le monde était là alors elle déclara au groupe :

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant, nous allons pouvoir partir.

-Buffy, Wesley et moi allons approfondir les recherches sur le grand livre des observateurs.

-Très bien Will, alors nous nous irons au cimetière !

-Et on fait comment pour répartir les groupes ?

-Elena et toi vous irez au Nord, Spike et moi à l'Est et …

Elle s'interrompit car elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du prénom de la jeune brune.

-Fred, je m'appelle Winnyfred mais on m'appelle Fred ! Lui indiqua t-elle avec le sourire.

-Ok.

-Et moi c'est…

-Je sais Gunn.

-Ok, donc Fred et Gunn vous vous chargerez de l'Ouest et…

-…Cordélia et moi, on ira au Sud. Termina Angel en arrivant derrière elle.

-Bon tout est dit ! Déclara Buffy.

-Euh, on fait comment pour se joindre si on trouve un truc ? Demanda Gunn.

-Eh bien, vous avez des portables ?

Ils firent "oui" de la tête et Buffy proposa :

-On s'échange les numéros et on se téléphone dés qu'on découvre quelque chose ?

-No problem pour moi ! Dit Gunn avec le sourire.

-Ok. ! Ajouta Fred.

-Très bien, c'est toi le chef, Cordy te suit !

-Bon prenez des armes dans la malle et ensuite on part !

Chacun prit une arme puis sortirent, Willow et Wesley partirent en direction du "Magic Box" quand à Buffy et aux autres ils partirent vers le cimetière mais avant Angel voulut de nouveau parler à Buffy, elle lui lança un regard puis partit vers Alex, Elena et Spike. Cordélia posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angel et lui dit alors pour le réconforter :

-Laisses lui du temps !

-Je ne comprend pas la réaction qu'elle a eut ! Affirma t-il avec surprise.

-Tu sais, c'est vrai Spike a changé !

-Cordy, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! S'agaça Angel.

-Non mais, je te donne juste mon avis !

Angel lui sourit et Gunn les prit chacun par l'épaule et dit avec amusement :

-Alors les gars, ne vous gênez plus de parler sur le superbe mec que je suis !

-Tu rêves Gunn ! Le beau gosse ici c'est Angel ! Le taquina Cordélia.

-Quoi ?!

Fred t'es pas d'accord ? Interrogea t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Si Angel est un magnifique chevalier évidemment sans cheval, maintenant il y a les voitures mais avant il y avait uniquement les chevaux pour pousser les charrues et c'est qu'on a aussi les vélos j'avais un vélo quand j'étais enfant enfin je crois mais je suis pas sure ! Répondit-elle avec ses grandes explications délirantes.

-Oh les filles, je suis quand même mignon ?

Les filles ne répondirent pas et se mirent à rire. Angel rigola aussi mais ne quittait pas des yeux Buffy. Tandis que pendant ce temps, Alex et Elena avaient laissés Buffy et Spike devant pour qu'ils parlent, Buffy était très énervée, Spike qui s'en aperçu lui assura d'une voix très douce :

-Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper autant chaton.

-Oui je sais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui !

On était tellement mieux quand il n'était pas là ! Avoua la jeune femme attristée.

-Que s'est-il passé l'année dernière avec Angel ?

-Eh bien…pas aussi bien que tu t'imagines, c'était complètement l'inverse !

Spike la regarda surpris et elle expliqua honnêtement :

-Au début, on a été très émus, on s'est embrassé, on a parlé et puis tout à dégénéré, Angel m'a demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais prévenu pour Gloria alors je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas son problème, qu'il avait sa vie à L.A. maintenant et moi la mienne à Sunnydale, on s'est disputé et je suis partit.

-Ben dis donc ! c'est vrai que je m'entendais pas à cela ! J'ai toujours cru que vous vous étiez retrouvés tous les deux !

-Non et de toute façon, tu es là pour moi maintenant, alors j'ai beaucoup de chance. Affirma Buffy avec en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

A cet instant, Angel sentit son cœur se briser quand il vit Buffy se rapprocher de Spike mais le pire moment fut de le voir se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Leur baiser dura de nombreuses secondes puis ils s'arrêtèrent et Buffy murmura sincèrement tout en laissant glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres de son petit ami :

-Vivement qu'on soit tout à l'heure rien que toi et moi. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait avoir une soirée tranquille…C'est trop demander ?!

-Non bébé mais on est à Sunnydale !

-D'accord, t'as le dernier mot.

Spike…

-Quoi amour ?

-Et demain tu crois qu'on pourra dormir un peu ou se reposer sans aucun dérangement, sans personnes, sans…

-Oui mon ange, je te jure que le premier idiot qui vient te déranger, je le tues !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea avec le sourire :

-On t'a déjà dit que tu adorables ?

-Comment ça ?!

-Comme petit ami ?

-Non.

-Ben moi je te le garantit. Déclara t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours poussin !

-Pourquoi ?!

Il sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front et certifia sérieusement :

-Parce que tu vois, ce que tu viens de dire, je n'aurai jamais penser l'entendre sortir de ta bouche un jour.

-Mais je suis comme ça quand je suis amoureuse, je me permet de dire des choses parfois idiotes mais véridiques enfin… c'est vrai que je suis un peu stupide quelques fois quand je te parle.

-C'est là tout ton charme chaton.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises chéri !

-Non c'est vrai, je suis sincère et…

-Et ?

-…Et amoureux.

Spike s'arrêta, caressa sa joue puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Moi aussi Spike, je le suis et éperdument.

Son petit ami sourit puis la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Les autres passèrent à côté sans qu'ils sans rendent compte tellement ils étaient occupés et Cordélia demanda surprise :

-Waouh, ils font ça souvent ?!.

-Toujours. Répondirent Elena et Alex en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite malicieusement puis Alex se retourna et s'écria :

-Bon on vous laisse ici ou quoi ?

A ces mots, ils stoppèrent net, Buffy était embarrassée en se rendant compte que tout le monde les regarder mais pas Spike, il s'amusait à chaque fois des situations.

-Désolée Alex, on…

-Je sais Buffy, mais maintenant on pourrait peut-être avancer si Spike n'a pas d'autres projet !

-J'en ai Simplet mais c'est pour plus tard !

Il prit sa Tueuse par la main puis ils rejoignirent les autres.

-Bon on peut se remettre en route maintenant ?

-Ouais Harris.

Ils se remirent donc en marche, Buffy et Spike reprirent le peloton de tête mais la jeune femme semblait encore gêner de la situation qui venait de se produire.

-Trésor, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ils ont l'habitude !

-Oui mais pas tout le monde seulement je… c'est bizarre mais je…non rien.

-Tu quoi amour ?

-J'étais surprise et c'est un peu gênant pourtant je sais pas ça m'a semblé naturelle de t'embrasser, on le fait si souvent que de devoir donner des explications c'est un peu…

-Surprenant ?

-Ouais.

-Tu vois poussin, tu penses vraiment à toi maintenant !

-Pas avant ?!

-Non, tu rappelles l'année dernière rien que le fait que je te taquine tu te sentais mal vis à vis de tes amis et aujourd'hui, tu t'en fiches !

-Ca dépend, tu vois l'autre jour quand Alex nous a surpris entrain de… enfin à ce moment là j'avais un peu honte de moi.

-Pourquoi ?! On faisait rien de mal, il serait arriver cinq minutes plus tard là d'accord mais quand il a ouvert la porte de la salle de gym, y avait rien de grave !

-Tu rigoles ! J'étais à califourchon sur toi et je venais de t'attacher les mains avec ta ceinture !

-Et alors !

-Spike, c'est pas mon style et Alex a été surpris de mon attitude et même moi, je me surprend alors t'imagines mon meilleur ami !

-Ok, t'es pas du genre à te lâcher souvent mais ça t'arrive et tu vas pas me dire que tu le regrettes après enfin moi j'en ai pas l'impression mais si c'est le cas dis-le moi !

-Non c'est pas le cas avec toi je suis capable de tout mais quand j'ai vu la tête d'Alex… Tu comprends ?

-Ouais, Bille de clown aurait pu nous faire une crise cardiaque et t'as eu peur enfin c'est à peu près ça.

-Oui quelque chose dans le genre mais avec moins d'ironie ! Le taquina t-elle.

-Je suis ironique ?! Demanda t-il en prenant un air innocent.

-Non, non pas du tout, Alex et toi vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde !

-Là c'est toi qui te moques de moi chaton.

-Un ptit peu peut être. S'amusa Buffy.

-Mais méfies-toi chérie !

-Je méfiais déjà de toi bien avant qu'on discute de tout ça je te signales !

-Oh tu fais allusion à notre soirée n'est-ce pas !

-Exact mais pas qu'à ça.

-Tu veux parler des invités surprises ?

-Oui, je trouve que c'est beaucoup ce soir ton ex, mon ex et ma sœur ! Avoua la jeune femme exaspérée.

-C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup en une soirée mais on aura au moins réglé un problème !

-Et lequel Dawn ?! Non tu y crois trop ! Angel encore moins, ou alors t'es un génie !

-Dru mon cœur.

Elle regarda étonnée et Spike lui expliqua mais avec un peu d'inquiétude :

-Elle a moins de chance de gagner ce soir qu'il y a trois semaines pourtant j'ai quand même un doute.

-Oui moi aussi, surtout depuis qu'elle peut rentrer dans la maison quand elle le désire !

-Tu veux venir chez moi le temps que tout s'arrange ? Proposa le vampire d'une voix affectueuse.

-C'est une proposition ou un ordre ? Le défia t-elle.

-Ben plutôt un conseil !

-Un conseil !

-Oui comme ça au moins tu seras en sécurité car si c'est moi qui veille sur toi, elle ne tentera rien.

-Menteur, dis plutôt que tu serais ravie de m'avoir tout le temps avec toi ! Affirma la jeune femme toute souriante.

-Mais pas toi amour ?

-Non, bien sur que non, je préfère restée toute seule dans ma grande maison ! Surtout si ton ex vient me voir, on prendra un café !

-Alors comme ça tout est clair, tu viens chez moi poussin.

-Et où est le piège ? Demanda t-elle certaine.

-Y a aucun piège, enfin…je te demande juste une chose mon ptit cœur.

-Laisses moi deviner, je dois être au petit soin pour toi ?

-Quoi ?! Ah ouais c'est une idée mais c'est pas ça !

-Ben quoi alors, je dois éloigner tout objet pointu, je dois passer ma journée avec toi au lieu d'aller bosser avec Willow, je…

-…Tu dois me laisser regarder Passion.

-Oh.

-Quoi c'est trop te demander ?!

-Non !

-Ou alors tu t'attendais à autre chose !

-Ptet bien enfin t'es sure que c'est tout ?

-Ouais pour le reste on s'arrangera plus tard !

-Et Bloody ?

-Quoi Bloody ?!

-Tu vas le mettre où ?

-Que je sache cette boule de poils dort pas avec moi !

-Oui mais j'ai une faveur à te demander !

-Oh non amour, je préfère dormir dans le fauteuil mais pas avec cette canaille !

-Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux juste que tu me laisses m'occuper de lui.

-Quoi mais t'es dingue ! Il est terrible ce chaton !

-Pas avec moi et puis je l'aime bien !

-D'accord, t'as l'autorisation ! Se résigna t-il.

Elle sourit déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il demanda :

-Et moi poussin ?

-Promis ! Dit Buffy en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

-Attention bébé, je respecte le contrat si toi aussi tu le tiens !

-Ok.

-Très bien mais n'oublies pas trésor, si tu ne tiens pas parole, je risque d'être très méchant ! Certifia t-il avec autorité mais en prenant un sourire taquin.

-Tu oublies un léger petit détail chéri, c'est moi la plus forte !

-Laisses moi rire !

-N'oublies que tu as la Tueuse en face de toi ! Déclara t-elle malicieusement.

-Ah bon t'es sure ? Demanda t-il avec le sourire pour l'agacer.

-Spike !

-C'est moi !

-Méfies-toi quand même mon chéri car tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! Affirma la jeune femme enjouée.

-Toi non plus poussin, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable enfin je pense que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine !

-On pari ?

-Toi tu fais un pari, d'habitude c'est moi qui te le lance pas l'inverse !

-Tu vois, je peux aussi le faire !

Il la regarda avec le sourire et elle lui rendit puis Buffy glissa sa main dans son manteau de cuir.

-Tu fais quoi amour ?

-Je cherche ma surprise.

Il se saisit de sa main, la retira de sa poche puis lui assura :

-Ne rêves pas Buffy !

Elle parut vexée quelques instants puis rapprocha son visage du sien, l'embrassa et tout en profitant de ce moment, elle glissa de nouveau sa main dans sa poche mais ne rencontra pas sa surprise mais la main de Spike. Elle stoppa le baiser surprise, Spike sourit, prit sa main, la sortit de sa poche et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci puis avoua certain :

-Trésor, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement.

-Un indice s'il te plait, rien qu'un s'il te plait !

Il approcha ses lèvres à son oreille et murmura en prenant une voix sensuelle :

-Je fais te faire vibrer de plaisir mon amour !

-Ca c'est pas un indice !

Il la fixa étonné et elle ajouta en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-C'est une certitude.

-Tu sais mon ange que tu m'as fait peur !

-Je te l'ai dit, méfies-toi et je veux un indice, un vrai !

-D'accord, tu l'as bien mérité !

-Merci.

-Eh bien ma surprise c'est quelque chose que tu porteras !

-Quoi ?! Mais quoi un string, un foulard, une robe, un coll.…

-Tu m'as dit un indice, alors à toi de trouver ou tout simplement patiente !

A ces mots, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et accéléra le pas.

-Hé Buffy, attends-nous ! S'écria Alex en se mettant à courir.

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et déclara impatiente :

-J'ai pas envie d'y passer toute ma soirée !

-Oui mais nous, on n'arrive p….

Il se tut en se rendant compte qu'il était seul et que les autres se trouver devant lui très près de Buffy et Spike.

-Tu viens Simplet ou tu restes à regarder les arbres ?!

Alex avança tout en marmonnant. Buffy et Spike échangèrent un regard complice puis elle avoua amusée :

-La patience c'est pas mon fort !

-Je sais poussin, je te connais !

Alex les rejoint quelques instants après, Elena s'approcha de lui car elle voulait lui parler du trouble qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure.

-Euh, Alex !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ely ?

-Je voulais te…te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Oh c'est rien, je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui quoique pour Spike c'est pas trop sur.

-Mais tu l'aurais fait quand même pour Buffy ! Affirma la jeune femme sure.

-Ouais mais ne va pas le répéter !

-Promis. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Merci Mademoiselle Sanmiguez !

-Je vous en prit Monsieur Harris !

-Bon, on arrête parce que ça nous mène à rien.

-Ok Alex.

Elle le regarda intensément et il lui demanda surprit :

-Elena, ça va ?

-Oui je….merci encore pour ce que tu as fait.

-Je te l'ai déjà Ely, je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui !

-Oui mais pour moi c'est beaucoup plus…enfin, je veux dire

La jeune espagnole ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase parce que Cordélia appela Alex, il se retourna et elle lui demanda :

-Tu veux bien me donner ton numéro de portable ?

J'avais oubliée de te le demander !

-Ok mais tu sais Cordy, t'es vraiment une tête de linotte ! La taquina t-il.

-Alexander Laverne Harris, je t'interdis de dire cela de moi ! S'amusa Cordélia.

Ils se mirent à rire puis se rapprocha de son amie pour plaisanter d'avantage, laissant Elena seule. Elle le regarda s'éloigner tristement puis continua à marcher. Buffy et Spike qui avaient entendus les deux jeunes gens rirent, se retournèrent et virent Elena, ils échangèrent un regard et son petit ami lui fit comprendre rien qu'avec un regard qu'elle devait aller lui parler. Buffy sourit puis s'éloigna de Spike qui en profita pour fumer une cigarette.

-Elena, ça va ?

-Oui je…

-Tu sais Alex et Cordélia sont de vieux amis mais il n'y a rien entre eux. Avoua Buffy avec le sourire.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!

-Eh bien pour que tu comprennes que le cœur d'Alex est libre alors, tu peux saisir ta chance.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuses d'Alex ! Déclara t-elle -à voix basse.

-C'est pour ça que tu le dis tout bas ! La taquina la jeune femme.

-Buffy, je t'aime beaucoup, Willow aussi, ta petite sœur, je ne la connais pas assez pour le moment mais elle est très gentille. Euh Spike enfin lui c'est pas vraiment mon ami mais bon, il est sympa et je lui fait un peu plus confiance qu'avant. Mais Alex…enfin…c'est un ami, un super ami mais c'est juste…

La jeune s'arrêta, elle était très ennuyée car elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer alors Buffy sourit et termina certaine :

-Différent !

-Oui.

Elle lui sourit gentiment mais son sourire s'effaça quand Angel la regarda, elle s'éloigna alors brusquement et retourna auprès de Spike.

-Tu vois mon bébé, je te l'avais dit, notre petite Tueuse craque sur Alex !

-Bon ok j'ai perdu mon pari ! Soupira Buffy.

Spike sourit puis passa un bras autour de sa taille, elle le regarda amusée alors il jeta sa cigarette et elle lui demanda avec le sourire :

-Alors que veux monsieur le gagnant en cadeau ? Son magnétoscope ?

-Non mais quand on sera rentré tout à l'heure, je voudrais que tu éteignes ton portable mon poussin.

-C'est tout ?!

-Tu te rappelles mon amour que c'est un soir spécial alors j'aimerai qu'on ne soit pas dérangé. Expliqua Spike avec tendresse.

Tu comprends mon cœur ?

-Oui je comprends et moi aussi je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangé, je veux seulement être avec toi.

Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, glissa sa main autour de sa taille sous son manteau de cuir puis ils continuèrent de marcher.

Au même moment Willow et Wesley continuaient de faire des recherches quand Wesley s'écria inquiet :

-La lignée des observateurs est belle et bien finit !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Willow craintive.

-La prophétie disait qu'une fois l'amulette libérait, le conseil disparaîtrait mais je pensais seulement qu'il serait dissout malheureusement tous les observateurs ont été capturés et tués enfin sauf moi car je ne suis plus observateurs sinon moi aussi je serai mort !

-Oh mon dieu Giles ! S'écria la jeune femme bouleversée.

-Il ne craint rien, il n'est plus…Willow qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Giles est…le conseil est revenu parce qu'on avait besoin d'eux et Buffy…

-Il est redevenu son observateur ? L'interrogea même s'il était sure de la réponse.

-Oui. Wesley, il n'est peut-être pas mort !

-J'en doute ma petite Willow même si Giles est très fort, il n'a pas pu s'en sortir.

-Oh mon dieu si Buffy…

-…Elle doit savoir !

-Non, non elle ne doit rien savoir tant qu'on n'en n'a pas la preuve, elle a déjà assez d'ennuis en ce moment et si vous lui dîtes cela, elle ne s'en remettra pas et Drusilla pourra en profiter ! Affirma t-elle désespérée.

-Bon très bien, je vais faire des recherches et te mettrai au courant dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

-Wesley, moi aussi je vais faire des recherches et nous mettrons en commun nos découvertes d'accord ?

-Entendu.

L'ancien observateur remit le nez dans le bouquin et après quelques instants, il s'exclama :

-Oh, Willow je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant au sujet de Buf…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Anyanka se matérialisa derrière lui et le frappa à la tête et avant que Willow fasse un seul mouvement, le démon vengeur prit "le grand livre des observateurs " puis disparut. Wesley ouvrit péniblement les yeux et demanda en se massant la nuque :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Anya non pardon Anyanka, elle a volé le livre !

-Oh non !

-Il faut prévenir Buffy !

-Non, il vaut mieux attendre.

Willow accepta mais à contre cœur puis elle se souvint que ce n'était sans doutez pas le moment.

Tandis que pendant ce temps, Buffy et les autres venaient d'arriver au cimetière et s'étaient séparés. Buffy et Spike qui se trouvaient à l'Est du cimetière, n'avaient rien remarqué d'étrange et la jeune femme s'écria inquiète :

-C'est bien trop calme.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi trésor.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit et la Tueuse s'exclama soucieuse :

-Spike, qu'est-ce que sait ?!

-Je ne sais pas mon coeur.

Soudain, ils entendirent une petite voix qui s'égosiller :

-Au secours….aidez….moi….maman !

Ils se regardèrent puis Buffy déclara avec horreur en marchant sur de la terre retournée :

-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !

-A l'aide….j'ai….j'ai peur….il fait tout noir…MAMAAAAAAAN ! Hurla à plein poumon la petite voix apeurée en dessous d'eux.

La jeune femme se pencha puis commença à enlever la terre quand elle tomba sur une enveloppe, Spike s'approcha d'elle, Buffy l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute :

-Jolie Tueuse,

Félicitations tu as trouvé mon petit cadeau mais tu n'es qu'au début du jeu !

La garce !

La Tueuse jeta la lettre puis continua de creuser de plus en plus vite car la voix faiblissait, Spike voulut l'aider à son tour mais lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la tombe, elles se mirent à fumer, il poussa un gémissement, elle se tourna vers lui et demanda avec inquiétude :

-Chéri ça va ?

-Oui mon bébé, t'inquiètes pas.

Elle lui sourit puis continua d'excaver. Le vampire voulut retirer son manteau pour s'en servir pour protéger ses mains mais sa petite amie lui dit tendrement :

-Non, ne fais pas ça c'est plus dangereux pour toi !

-Buffy, ce n'est que de l'eau bénite !

-Je préfère que tu ailles chercher Alex et les autres.

Spike se leva, il allait partir quand la jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement alors il demanda plus inquiet que jamais :

-Amour, tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va, ne t'en soucies pas j'ai due me faire mal sur quelque chose. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fouilla dans la terre et en sortit une croix.

-Bon ok !

-Buffy, tu es sure ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et il comprit alors il se mit à courir.

Drusilla qui était caché depuis le début dans l'ombre sortit et affirma d'une voix diabolique avant de disparaître de nouveau :

-Le remède est en toi maintenant petite Buffy, tu es perdue !

Spike venait de trouver Alex et Elena , il leur expliqua en vitesse qu'ils avaient trouvés quelque chose puis ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'Est du cimetière quand soudainement, Drusilla sortit de l'ombre en applaudissant et Spike déclara méchamment :

-Espèce de garce, tu es complétement cinglée !

-Pauvre petit Spike, autrefois tu aurais été ravi de faire ça avec moi, rien que pour me faire plaisir mon William. Lui assura la vampire tristement.

-Dégages d'ici Dru !

-Comme tu veux mon chéri, à très bientôt mon cruel amour ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Spike la regarda partir, grogna de frustration et Alex demanda hésitant :

-Euh Spike, on va rejoindre Buffy ?

-Bien sur crétin !

-Hé pas la peine de déverser ta colère sur moi !

-Ouais ben pardon mais je….

-Quoi je rêve, Spikey me dit pardon ?!

Le vampire se tourna saisit le jeune homme par le col de sa veste et Elena s'interposa :

-Hé c'est pas le moment, Buffy nous attend !

A ces mots, Le vampire lâcha Alex puis ils continuèrent à courir.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Buffy étendu sur la tombe sans bouger, Spike hurla son nom angoissée puis se précipita vers elle suivit par le reste de la bande. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et ordonna aux deux autres de continuer à creuser, ils ne protestèrent pas et se hâtèrent à la tâche. Sa petite amie n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques secondes après.

-Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Je ne sais…C'est un vampire, il s'est jeté sur moi, m'a frappé au visage et quand il a voulut me mordre enfin tu vois, il n'aime pas trop les surprises ! Expliqua t-elle en montrant la tombe.

Spike fut soulager car il croyait que c'était à cause de Drusilla. Elle se releva ensuite et alla aider ses amis, Spike s'approcha à son tour et se servit de son manteau malgré les réticences de sa Tueuse. Ils n'entendaient plus du tout la petite voix mais heureusement ils aperçurent le cercueil, Spike et Buffy le soulevèrent d'un côté et Alex et Elena de l'autre. Une fois qu'il fut sortis de terre, Buffy se saisit de la hache, fendit la chaîne qui l'entourait puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un petit garçon recroquevillait sur lui même, la Tueuse le sortit en le prenant dans ses bras puis le posa par terre et lui fit du bouche à bouche à bouche. Le gamin toussa puis demanda d'une petite voix faible et soulagée :

-Vous êtes un ange ?

-Non mon chéri mais tout est finit maintenant. Murmura t-elle doucement en caressant son visage.

Le petit garçon lui sourit puis s'endormit alors Buffy demanda aux autres :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Alex se pencha, prit le petit dans es bras et répondit :

-On le ramène à la boutique et ensuite on verra !

-Oui tu as raison, on ne pas…oh mon dieu quelle horreur !

Spike se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, sourit puis elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami.

-Il a l'air si serein comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Il a eut beaucoup de courage, moi à sa place, je serai mort de trouille ! Affirma Alex.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es très courageux Alex !

-Oui mais pas à cette l'âge Buffy !

Elle sourit à son ami puis ils commencèrent à marcher quand Spike déclara en secouant sa veste qui était pleine de terre tout en s'approchant d'eux :

-Il aura moins froid.

Il la plia puis la posa ensuite sur le gamin, Buffy le remercia, il sourit puis avoua :

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais prendre froid alors c'est une bonne idée !

-Oui, une excellente idée.

-Euh Buffy !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elena ?

-Il faut peut-être mieux prévenir les autres. Proposa la jeune Tueuse.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, je les avais complétement oubliés !

Elle prit son portable, téléphona à Gunn et lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert puis leurs demanda de venir les rejoindre avant de raccrocher. Elle allait appeler Angel et Cordélia quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le numéro, Alex s'en aperçut et dit :

-Elena, prends mon portable dans ma veste et appelles Cordélia.

-Merci. Répondit Buffy avec le sourire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé, Buffy expliqua en détails aux autres puis ils partirent en direction de la boutique. Alex, Elena et Spike racontèrent à Buffy leur rencontre avec Drusilla tout en marchant puis 1/4 heure après, ils arrivèrent au "Magic Box" et quand la Tueuse pénétra dans la pièce, Willow s'écria :

-Buffy, ils ont récupérés le livre !

-De mieux en mieux.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ben regardes le cadeau de cette cinglée de Drusilla ! Dit-elle en montrant Alex.

Willow poussa "Oh mon dieu !" et Wesley les interrogea sidéré :

-Elle n'avait quand même pas capturé un enfant ?!

-Si et elle a même fait pire que ça.

-C'est à dire ?! Demanda sa meilleure amie surprise.

Buffy n'osa pas lui répondre alors Alex répondit furieux :

-Cette psychopathe l'avait enfermé dans un cercueil et l'avait enterré !

-Oh non, c'est pas possible mais quel monstre !

-C'est bien la vérité Will. Lui assura Buffy peinée.

-Et vous allez faire quoi de lui ?

-On ne sait pas.

-Je vais m'en occuper Buffy ! Affirma Willow déterminée.

-Mais Will, on ne peut pas le garder, il doit sûrement avoir de la famille !

-Oui je sais bien Alex.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu…

-….Elle veut faire des recherches idiot ! Le coupa Spike agacé.

C'est pas pour jouer les mamans, réfléchis deux secondes Mr le Charpentier ! S'agaça t-il.

-Merci comme toujours ton amabilité Spike !

-C'est rien Simplet, avec plaisir !

Alex allait ajouter quelque chose quand Buffy lui lança un regard noir alors il préféra se taire car il savait que ce n'était le bon moment et surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son amie qui depuis pratiquement un mois, était folle amoureuse de cet idiot de vampire. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver !

Il déposa ensuite le petit gars dans le fauteuil au fond de la pièce puis retourna vers les autres.

-Il vaut mieux qu'ont commencent les recherche demain !

On se retrouve demain matin vers 10h chez moi ?

-Entendu Buffy. Répondit Wesley pour la Angel Team.

-Sans problème. Dit Willow à son tour.

-Bon puisque tout est dit, on a plus qu'à rentrer chacun chez soi !

-Dis La Rouquine, tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi ?

-Merci, c'est gentil Spike.

Angel s'approcha de Buffy et dit avec hésitation :

-Buffy, je…

-Spike, il faudrait peut-être mieux y aller maintenant ! Déclara la jeune femme en tournant le dos à Angel.

-A tes ordres poussin. Dit le vampire en allant chercher le gamin.

Alex et Willow se regardèrent puis regardèrent ensuite Angel, celui-ci était très attristé et il ajouta dépité :

-Alors à demain !

-Oui c'est ça, à demain ! Dit-elle sans se retourner.

Spike prit le petit dans ses bras, Alex lui ouvrit la porte puis il le déposa dans sa Desoto . Fred, Gunn, Wesley et Cordélia venaient de sortir, Buffy allait rejoindre ses amis quand Angel l'appela alors elle se retourna et dit énervée :

-Bonne soirée Angel !

-Passes une bonne soirée toi aussi.

-Ca oui, tu peux y compter ! Lui assura t-elle sincèrement mais agacée avant de quitter la boutique.

Buffy se dirigea vers la voiture de son petit ami puis Willow l'interrogea avant qu'elles ne montent :

-Buffy, tu es sure que ça va aller ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes, ma soirée a mal commencé et franchement je suis sure qu'elle va mieux se terminer.

Alex regarda la voiture quelques instants et lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de la Desoto, il s'écria :

-Ma voiture !

Il se mit à courir puis se plaça devant la voiture de Spike qui se demanda agacée :

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ouvres ta vitre !

-Sois un peu plus sympa avec moi amour ou tu vas finir par rentrer à pied !

-Spike !

-Bon ok !

Le vampire l'ouvrit puis demanda à Alex en lui envoya de la fumée dans la figure :

-Tu veux quoi Simplet ?

-Ma voiture !

-C'est en kit maintenant c'est plus une charrette ?! Se moqua le vampire.

-Très drôle Spike, mais non, elle est restée chez Willow.

-Bon alors vas chercher l'autre Tueuse et montez !

Alex s'éloigna, alla chercher Elena et avant qu'ils ne partent dans la Desoto, Angel les interpella.

-Tu sais où va aller Buffy après ?

-Sûrement chez Spike ! Répondit la jeune Tueuse certaine.

-Chez Spike ?! Mais où….

Angel ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car Alex le coupa et déclara avec autorité :

-Angel, je ne te dirai pas où il habite, laisses la tranquille et ça vaudra mieux !

Elle a toujours souffert à cause de toi alors tiens le plus éloigné d'elle si tu ne veux pas d'ennui !

Angel ne dit rien puis les deux autres montèrent dans la voiture et à cet instant, la Tueuse questionna coléreuse son meilleur ami :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit quoi qu'il m'est demandé, je n'ai pas envie que ce type vienne encore tout chambouler !

Mais c'est pas une raison pour te réjouir Spike, je dis ça c'est parce que pour le moment tu n'as rien fait de mal à Buffy mais je dis bien pour le moment !

-Merci Alex, au moins j'aurai un souci de moins ! Dit Buffy en se retournant vers lui.

Une fois arrivée devant chez Willow, Alex et Elena montèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme après avoir dit au revoir au reste de la bande puis Spike prit le gamin dans ses bras et Willow lui ouvrit la porte. Il déposa ensuite le petit sur le lit de la jeune femme et récupéra son manteau. Ils allaient refermés la porte pour le laisser dormir quand il s'écria apeuré en ouvrant les yeux :

-Où…où…je suis ?

Buffy se précipita vers le garçon et le rassura en prenant une voix très douce :

-Tu es chez Willow, une amie qui est très gentille, elle adore les enfants !

-Salut ! Dit alors la rouquine avec la sourire.

-Et le…le…. Bafouilla t-il en regardant Spike

-Lui c'est Spike, il est très gentil, il ne faut pas que tu en es peur ! Expliqua t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil !

-Salut morpion !

-Et…t…toi ?

-Oh pardon, moi c'est Buffy !

-Buffy ! Répéta le gamin surpris.

Mais alors tu es l'ami de cette méchante dame !

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, il lui tendit une enveloppe et chuchota embarrassé :

-C'est pour toi, elle m'avait dit de te la donner.

-Merci. Dit-elle étonnée en la prenant.

-Tu dois avoir faim et soif, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Du jus d'orange et des biscuits s'il te plait madame.

-Ok, ça marche, je t'apporte tout ça mais tu peux m'appeler Willow !

-D'accord mada…euh Willow !

Elle lui sourit puis quitta la pièce. Buffy embrassa son front et lui chuchota gentiment :

-Bonne nuit à demain. Tu verras, Willow est une crème et puis, tu me le diras si elle n'a pas été gentille.

-Promis Bonne nuit.

Buffy et Spike sortirent ensuite de la pièce, fermèrent la porte et Buffy ouvrit l'enveloppe.

-Alors, voyons voir ce que me réserve ton ex chéri !

-Poussin, méfies-toi plutôt que t'amuser parce que Dru a la fâcheuse tendance à…

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'écria Buffy après avoir lu la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et avoua ennuyée :

-Tu avais raison, elle est très…

Buffy ne termina pas sa phrase car Willow arriva devant eux et demanda :

-Alors, tu as ouvert l'enveloppe ?

-Oui Will et c'est …tiens, lit la toi même. Dit-elle en lui tendant.

Son amie la prit puis la lu à voix haute :

-"Que penses-tu de mon échantillon ?

A toi de trouver les autres mais ne le fait pas ce soir, attends demain, ta surprise te plaira énormément !

Embrasses Spike pour moi !

Drusilla

On fait quoi maintenant ? S'angoissa Willow.

-Moi je connais Dru et si elle te dit que tu nous trouveras rien ce soir, c'est qu'elle ne fera rien mais demain, elle risque de s'en prendre à toi à un moment que tu ne t'imaginais pas. Elle a toujours été comme ça et…moi aussi j'ai toujours agit ainsi.

-Comme quand tu ne m'attaquais pas et qu'en fait tu te renseignais sur moi ?

-C'est ça Buffy.

-Donc ce soir, on ne fait rien ?

-Oui Will, on a tous besoin de se reposer, la soirée a plutôt été mouvementé et comme le dis Spike, elle n'attaquera plus ce soir alors reprenons des forces.

-Vous avez raison, à demain.

Ils lui dirent au revoir puis Buffy et Spike s'éloignèrent et Willow les taquina juste avant qu'ils partent :

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de coup de fil cette fois alors passé une bonne soirée !

-Willow !

-Merci la Rouquine.

-De rien, à demain.

Il lui sourit puis ils quittèrent l'appartement, Buffy se tourna vers son petit ami et murmura tendrement en lui prenant la main :

-Rentrons maintenant.

-Ouais, rentrons à la maison mon ange.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis ils partirent. 

Au même moment, Angel qui avait regagné l'hôtel discuter avec Cordélia enfin elle lui parlait, mais lui ne disait rien alors Cordy s'écria d'une voix agacée :

-Tu vas arrêter maintenant !

-Oh pardon, excuse c'est juste que Buffy … avec Spike ! Cordy, comprends-moi !

-Non je ne te comprend pas. Angel, elle a changée, elle n'est plus une jeune fille et je suis certaine que si elle est avec Spike, c'est parce qu'il est sincère avec elle. Angel, ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre, même un aveugle pourrait s'en rendre compte ! Lui assura t-elle.

-Elle m'a dit que je suis la seule personne au monde qui l'a autant fait souffrir mais je ne veux que son bonheur. Et je pense que Spike n'est p….

-….Et toi, tu serais content si elle se mêlait de ta vie ?

Si elle te disait : "Oh Angel, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de Cordélia ?! Elle est prétentieuse, orgueilleuse, égoïste ! "

Qu'est-ce que tu dirais alors ? Demanda la jeune femme avec douceur.

-Eh bien je lui dirai que tu as changée !

Cordélia le regarda amusée et il ajouta honnêtement :

-Bon c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais Cordélia, Spike a toujours adoré Drusilla et je pense qu'il ne l'a jamais oublié. Affirma le vampire sure.

-Tu sais , Willow m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé durant ses trois dernières semaines. Il a toujours été là pour Buffy, Will avoue même que quand ça va mal, elle se confie à lui, Alex ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup mais depuis le retour de Drusilla, il l'accepte car Spike n'a absolument rien fait contre eux. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait resté avec Buffy s'il avait encore des sentiments pour son ex ?!

-Spike est très intelligent, il sait que Buffy est sensible alors peut-être que lui et Dru manigancent quelque ch…

 **-ANGEL !** Il l'aime, ça se voit dans ses yeux, tu connais ça toi aussi, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu son regard quand il la regarde ?!

-Si c'est vrai, il a l'air d'avoir changé mais…

-Mais ?

-Buffy, elle n'arrivera pas à me pardonner, je lui ai dit tellement de choses horribles sur Spike. Je le déteste autant qu'avant peut-être même plus et je ne pense être capable d'accepter un jour cette relation. Avoua Angel sur un ton grave et chagriné.

-Essayes s'il te plait, pour moi.

Il regarda, lui sourit à son tour mais déclara fermement :

-S'il a changé, je le verrai mais s'il joue avec elle, je ferais mon possible pour lui faire payer le mal qu'il aura causé à Buffy !

-Tu préférais qu'il soit un tricheur plutôt qu'il soit sincère ? L'interrogea t-elle certaine.

-Oui pourtant, je ne souhaite pas que Buffy reste célibataire, je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir ça car c'est à cause de moi si elle n'a pas connu l'amour avec un humain. Je veux son bonheur, je veux que l'homme qu'elle choisira lui offre une vie heureuse.

-Et tu ne voyais pas Spike comme prétendant au titre !

-Non pas vraiment, c'est un vampire comme moi et en plus, il n'a pas d'âme mais…

Angel arrêta de parler, Cordélia posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura en prenant une voix très douce :

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais en amour, il…il a toujours été sincère. Avoua t-il franchement mais tristement.

-Angel, laisses lui une chance !

-Je n'aurai jamais imaginer dire ça un jour mais, oui, demain je m'excuserai auprès de Buffy et je lui laisserai une chance de me prouver ses sentiments pour Buffy. Certifia Angel en la regardant avec amour.

La jeune femme lui sourit, il l'embrassa tendrement puis dit d'une voix ennuyée :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de Buffy avec toi ma Cordy, cela a du t'agacer !

-Non, c'est normal que tu parles d'elle, c'était ton grand amour et puis de toute façon moi, je ne suis pas jalouse ! Le taquina t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux de Spike !

-Pas de lui idiot mais de Groo ! S'amusa t-elle.

-Là oui, c'est vrai que j'étais jaloux de lui, jaloux qu'il puisse t'emmener au grand jour, jaloux quand tu étais fier de son héroïsme et surtout jaloux que tu l'aimes.

Ils se regardèrent intensément et elle avoua tendrement :

-Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui enfin, au début je le croyais mais j'ai compris que les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi était beaucoup plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour le Groossalug.

-Cordélia, merci d'être toujours là pour moi, tu es ma lumière sur le chemin de ma rédemption.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avec tendresse puis assura affectueusement :

-Angel, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Tiens, si on allait au Bronze !

On emmène Fred, Gunn et Wesley et on y va !

Ca fait un baille que j'y suis pas allé, ça a du changé et puis au moins, on s'amusera au lieu que tu fasses une tête de 36 pieds longs !

-Bon d'accord, allons nous amuser au Bronze Mademoiselle Chase !

Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre puis allèrent frapper à la porte de Fred et Gunn. Fred ouvrit et poussa un cri de joie quand Cordélia lui proposa de sortir, Gunn était moins enthousiasme mais accepta. Par contre, Wesley refusa car il était encore un peu sonné et que de toute manière, il n'était pas là pour ça, Cordélia fut déçu car elle souhait vraiment que les choses s'arranges avec lui. Il n'était venu que pour rendre service et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que son ancien ami souhait se rapprocher d'eux.

Nos quatre comparses sortirent donc de l'hôtel, Wesley referma sa porte puis se dirigea vers la petite table de chevet, se saisit son carnet de note et s'écria avec angoisse en relisant l'un des parchemins qu'il avait emprunté à Willow :

-"La Tueuse maudite a affrontée plus d'une fois l'apocalypse mais elle sera vaincue par la prophétie, tel est son destin. Rien n'y personne ne pourra l'aider car elle se détruira elle-même."

Pendant que Wesley se morfondait sur ce qu'il avait lu, Alex et Elena venaient d'arriver à l'appartement. Alex était un peu inquiet car Elena ne lui avait rien dit du voyage, il rompit le silence et demanda en prenant une voix amusante :

-Ely, tu veux que je te prépare des crêpes façon Alex ?

La jeune femme lui sourit puis répondit avec gentillesse :

-Non merci mais, tu veux bien m'apporter des bandages s'il te plait.

-Tu sais, ça me dérange pas que tu gardes ma chemise !

-Tu es sure ?!

-Oui, vas te couché, tu es exténué. On réglera ça demain.

-Merci et bonne nuit. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Euh Ely, fais très attention à toi car à Sunnydale, les Tueuses meurent souvent alors la prochaine fois, ne fais rien d'imprudent !

-Oui j'essaierai. Affirma t-elle avec le sourire avant de fermer la porte de la chambre d'ami.

Alex sourit, alla dans sa chambre puis s'allongea sur son lit tandis que la jeune femme retira ses vêtements, enfila son pyjama puis murmura avec bonheur avant de s'endormir :

-Alex s'inquiète pour moi, Buffy a raison je tiens énormément à lui.

Alex allait à son tour s'endormir quand il remarqua une chose brillante sur le sol, il se pencha et le ramassa. Son visage ne respirait plus la moindre joie comme tout à l'heure mais de la tristesse, puis chuchota chagriné en posant le pendentif dans la paume de sa main :

-Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça Anya !

Des larmes inondaient son visage et il s'écria haineux en lançant le bijou :

-Tu as fait ton choix et moi le mien !

Alex ferma ensuite les yeux et essaya de s'endormir même s'il savait que ce serait très dure.

Anyanka se matérialisa dans le fond de la pièce mais Alex ne la vit pas, alors elle chuchota avec colère :

-C'est ça chéri, mais tu as fait le mauvais choix !

Elle disparut ensuite mais avant, elle retira une bague qu'elle portait puis la posa sur le sol.

Buffy et Spike venaient d'arriver à la crypte, la jeune femme semblait assez nerveuse alors son petit ami se tourna vers elle et affirma tendrement :

-Je sais bien que ce qu'elle a fait a du te choquer pourtant, je te jure que je ne la laisserai jamais faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autres que ce soit : toi, Dawn, Willow, la ptite Tueuse et même Alex, elle le sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'elle préfère jouer avec des enfants.

-Oui car elle ne fait pas le poids face à moi….enfin, pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas l'avantage mais elle l'aura si on ne l'arrête pas !

Spike s'éloigna quelques instants pour poser son manteau sur on fauteuil, prit quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste et le glissa ensuite dans la poche de son jean noir puis demanda en revenant vers elle :

-C'est ça qui t'inquiètes amour ?

-Oui, seulement je ne pensais pas à cela…disons, pas à cette personne.

-Angel, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui Spike ! Avoua Buffy en relevant la tête.

Il soupira exaspéré et s'écria furieux :

-Alors tu n'as qu'à aller le rejoindre ton cher Ange qui occupe tes pensées !

-Quoi ?!

Non, tu n'as pas compris, je ne pense pas à lui de cette manière, c'est juste que…qu'il n'aurait jamais du revenir !

Spike la fixa surpris et elle expliqua en avançant vers lui :

-Il ne devrait pas être ici. Bon d'accord, il voulait me prévenir pour Drusilla, mais dans ce cas, il aurait très bien pu me téléphoner ou m'envoyer un fax avec écrit dessus : **"ATTENTION DANGER, LA DINGUE DEBARQUE !"**

-C'est une idée poussin mais tu n'as pas de fax ! La taquina t-il.

 **-Oui c'est vrai mais il aurait du rester dans sa ville, je ne veux plus qu'il se mêle de ma vie.**

-Il l'a toujours fait mon ange et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il changera.

 **-Mais si il devrait ! J'en ai marre qu'il s'occupe de tout mais qu'il m'oublie un peu !**

 **Je ne me mêle pas de sa vie moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, il est partit, j'ai ma vie, lui la sienne alors qu'il ne vienne plus me dire : "Tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Spike parce que je n'étais plus là !" Ce n'est pas son problème !**

-Il t'a vraiment dit ça chaton ?

-Oui, il croit que parce qu'il a une âme, il peut être le seul à m'aimer mais c'est faux ! Je n'aime pas qu'il dise du mal de toi, il ne sait pas à quel point tu es merveilleux avec moi, combien tu as changé et….

-Et quoi trésor ?

Elle ne dit rien, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, passa sa main sur ses lèvres puis l'attira vers elle et murmura avant de l'embrasser :

-Et comme je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis la jeune femme avoua sincèrement en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Tu vois, rien que le fait d'être avec toi, je vais déjà mieux.

-Pourtant je ne fais rien de spécial mon cœur. Affirma t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Si.

-Et quoi donc ?!

-Tu restes toi, avec un peu de jalousie mais c'est toi.

-Si je ne l'étais pas, ce ne serait plus moi !

-Exact.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle se dégagea de ses bras, s'éloigna, sortit son portable de la pocha de son jeans puis le posa sur le fauteuil et dit toute souriante :

-Voilà, j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demander !

-Je vois ça !

-Alors, j'attends ! S'impatienta t-elle en se trouvant face à lui.

-Et tu attends quoi ?! L'interrogea t-il en prenant un air étonné.

-Ma surprise Spike !

-Ah ouais, j'avais complètement oublié !

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

-Bon d'accord mon ange. Promit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

On va s'asseoir sur le lit ?

-Bonne idée.

Ils descendirent ensuite au sous-sol puis ils s'assoirent sur le lit et elle demanda pour le provoquer :

-Alors, que me prépares-tu ?

A ces mots, il sortit un petit paquet de la poche de son jean puis lui tendit et Buffy déclara surprise en le prenant :

-C'est ça ma surprise, Spike tu n'aurais pas du.

-Rien n'est assez beau pour mon ptit cœur. Avoua t-il en caressant son visage.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une gourmette en argent où une inscription était gravée et Buffy la lut à voix haute :

-"A mon amour pour toujours Spike"

-Ca te plait ?

-Oui, Spike merci, c'est magnifique…je…ne sais pas quoi dire ! Dit Buffy sous le choc.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire poussin, j'avais juste envie de te faire un cadeau.

-Mais…tu…tu comptais me l'offrir demain ? Demanda t-elle stupéfaite en la retournant car la date du 13/09/02 y était inscrite.

-Oui mon ange mais de toute façon, on est déjà le 13 !

-Oh c'est vrai. Alors, tu voulais marquer d'une date le début de notre relation c'est ça ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça chaton, toi tu ne t'en souviens pas seulement cette date, c'est le jour de mon arrivée à Sunnydale.

-Ton arrivée à Sunnydale !

-Oui quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois il y a 6ans …en fait, cette date n'est peut-être pas la meilleure car à l'époque…enfin, tu sais bien.

Elle sourit en guise de réponse, il prit ensuite sa main et chuchota d'une voix douce et sincère :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette date est importante à mes yeux parce que je lui dois notre rencontre et tout ce qui est arrivé par la suite.

-Eh bien, ce sera notre date à tous les deux maintenant.

Sa petite amie lui donna la gourmette, il retourna son poignet droit, il lui attacha, embrassa sa main puis elle avoua honnêtement :

-Je ne la quitterai jamais.

Spike la regarda stupéfait, elle passa ses bras derrière son cou caressa ses cheveux, rapprocha son visage du sien, ses lèvres près des siennes puis lui murmura sur un ton affectueux :

-Je suis sincère mon amour, et ce soir, je ne veux pas être la Tueuse, ni Buffy Summers seulement être à toi, rien qu'à toi Spike, rien que la femme qui t'aime.

-Oh, je suis fou de toi bébé !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser.

Il ne se laissa pas prier et l'embrassa passionnément puis Buffy déclara avec tendresse :

-Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras.

-Tu as peur que je m'éloigne ?!

-Disons que j'ai juste besoin de beaucoup de tendresse en ce moment.

-Je suis là mon amour, je serai toujours là pour toi mon ange. Lui assura t-il sincèrement.

Elle lui sourit, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, il ouvrit son sweat à capuche, lui retira en le faisant glisser sur ses épaules puis Buffy déboutonna sa chemise et passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

Spike la pressa contre lui puis déposa des baisers très sensuelles le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle pencha la tête en arrière tellement le plaisir l'envahissait et déclara d'une voix pleine de désir :

-Oh…Oh chéri…ne…ne t'arrêtes plus !

A ces mots, il se stoppa, la regarda et elle l'interrogea interloquée :

-Spike, pourquoi tu ne continues plus ?!

-Je t'aime mon amour et j'espère que tu passeras quand même une soirée inoubliable malgré les ptites visites inattendues de certaines personnes.

-Avec toi mon chéri, rien n'est inoubliable et je sais que ce moment avec toi sera merveilleux, on oublie tout ce soir et demain,… uniquement demain mon Spike car cette nuit, je t'appartiens…à toi et à personne d'autre même si on a besoin de moi, ça m'est égale, tout ce qui compte cette nuit c'est toi. Avoua la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Buffy…

-Chuuut, ….ne dis rien mon amour et passons cette nuit comme tu l'avais prévu.

-Tu sais que tu es adorable mon poussin !

-Je te veux toi et surtout pas de démons, vampires et… euh, enfin à part le mien bien sur.

Il sourit à cela puis l'embrassa passionnément, Buffy laissa ses mains glisser le long du dos de son vampire tandis qu'il continuait à la couvrir de baisers au niveau de son cou. Il la fit ensuite basculer en arrière mais la retint avec son bras puis commença à descendre de plus en plus, il embrassa le creux de sa poitrine, descendit sa langue le long de son débardeur chemisier et dénoua ensuite avec ses dents le nœud qui se trouver en haut du vêtement. Son petit ami détacha ensuite les seules boutons qui le retenait, il tomba alors sur le sol, il regarda quelques instants sa jolie poitrine puis se saisit d'un de ses seins et le porta à sa bouche.

Il se mit ensuite à tracer un chemin avec sa langue de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril qu'il décida d'ailleurs à chatouiller du bout de sa langue.

-Spike arrête ! Ordonna t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Son petit ami releva la tête puis demanda souriant :

-C'est une torture pour toi amour ?

-Non, mais j….

-Alors je continues. La coupa t-il en arborant un large sourire.

-Spike, no…

Seulement il était trop tard, son petit ami recommença son petit jeu qui dur minutes qui durant lesquelles, Buffy ne put se retenir de rire puis d'un seul coup, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Spike se redressa, passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme ensuite sur ses lèvres qu'il captura d'un baiser passionné et Buffy déclara d'une voix satisfaite et avec malice :

-Par contre, j'adore cette torture !

-Alors tu ne regretteras pas la seconde poussin.

Il se pencha, l'embrassa de nouveau tout en déboutonnant son jean délavé puis il l'allongea sur le lit et couvrit son cou d'une multitude de baisers. Buffy quand à elle passait une main dans les cheveux de son vampire et l'autre laissait toujours ses doigts courir le long de son dos, il remonta le long de son cou puis rencontra de nouveau ses lèvres, ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser, Spike l'arrêta, laissa glisser ses mains sur le long de son corps tout en faisant la même chose avec sa bouche de ses seins jusqu'au jean. Une fois arrivée à ce niveau, il plaça ses mains de chaque côtés des hanches, tira son jean et en lui enlevant, il couvrit chaque parties de ses jambes de baisers, il lui retira ensuite ses chaussures qui tombèrent sur le lit, Spike les balança sur le sol ainsi que le jean puis elle se releva, l'embrassa vigoureusement et le poussa en arrière. La jeune femme s'assit alors à califourchon sur lui, passa ses mains sur son torse avant de lui embrasser sensuellement, elle ne se rendit d'ailleurs même pas compte que pendant qu'elle couvrait de baisers le corps de son amant, celui-ci se glissa habillement un chemin sous son string noir. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle dit avec difficultés :

-Oh chéri….mm…tu triches là, normalement c'est qui…ooh Spike !

Malgré le mal qu'elle avait à lui résister, elle se pencha plus bas puis fit glisser son pantalon de cuir et d'un geste, lui retira après avoir envoyer valser ses chaussures qu'elle mit d'ailleurs un peu de temps à ouvrir. Elle remonta l'embrassa légèrement puis déclara toute contente :

-Maintenant c'est toi qui est dans la mauvaise posit…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que Spike la saisit à la taille puis la fit rouler sur le côté et l'embrassa ardemment. Elle passa ses mains sous son boxer puis lui retira, Spike en fit de même avec son string et sans casser le baiser, il la pénétra. Ses vas et viens furent d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapide, il plaça ensuite sa pouce sur son clitoris et Buffy sentit des vagues de chaleurs l'envahirent et la température de son corps augmenta si bien qu'elle ne put se retenir de mordre la lèvre supérieure de son amant et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Spike n'en fit rien car il savait que lorsqu'elle faisait cela c'était parce qu'elle était au bord d'un plaisir d'une extrême intensité alors il glissa une main sur sa joue, elle lâcha sa lèvre, le regarda embarrassée mais il la rassura en l'embrassant tendrement. Leur baiser s'intensifia mais Spike ralentit ses vas et viens puis d'un seul coup, les reprit de plus en plus vite et ils atteignirent le plaisir suprême au même moment. Son petit ami déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis descendit sur son menton, son cou, sa poitrine qu'il commença à lécher, masser, Buffy ne dit rien et le laissa continuer puis lorsqu'il se releva pour se retirer, elle comprit qu'il voulait de nouveau la pénétrer mais différemment. Spike continua de descendre progressivement seulement, cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas à son nombril et poursuivit son trajet, il déposa de nombreux baisers mouillés à l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis entreprit de caresser lentement les lèvres de la jeune femme avec sa langue, elle frémit bien entendu à ce contact si doux.

-Oh Spike….continues….ooh c'est….c'est si bon mon amour.

Il sourit à ses paroles puis continua une à deux minutes. Il adorait entendre sa Tueuse gémir, Buffy ne se contrôlait plus, elle passait sa main droite dans les cheveux de son amant pour le forcer à entrer en elle mais il le fit, il préféra prolonger ses jeux de langue. Elle leva alors sa jambe droite qu'il se mit ensuite à caresser tandis que son autre main s'était entrecroisée avec celle de Spike, elle se mordait aussi les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements mais rien à faire, elle préféra relâcher ses lèvres et poussa enfin ses gémissements. Elle en eut d'avantage quand Spike la pénétra de sa langue, faisant des mouvements très lents, Buffy se cambra sous l'effet et ne retint pas plus longtemps son orgasme. Son vampire se releva peu d'instants après puis échangea un tendre baiser avec son amour qui lui murmura d'une voix douce et heureuse une fois sa respiration plus calme :

-Oh chéri, tu….enfin WAOUH !

Il sourit, caressa ses cheveux puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses jolies lèvres et l'interrogea d'un air taquin :

-"WAOUH" ! Dis moi chaton, je t'ai coupé le souffle à ce point ou tu en as encore ?

-J'en ai encore mais tu me l'as coupé il y a quelques minutes !

Spike sourit de plus belle à sa remarque puis ils ré embrassèrent encore une fois.

-Tu sais mon Spike, je commence un peu à avoir froid.

-Oh attends mon bébé ! Dit-il en se relevant puis en plaçant la couverture sur eux.

-Merci chéri, tu es un amour.

La jeune femme se lova ensuite contre lui puis déposa de nombreux baisers dans son cou et sur le haut de son torse.

-Tu es sure que tu avais froid ou tu voulais simplement me sauter dessus !

-A ton avis ? Demanda t-elle en sans cesser ses baisers.

-Eh bien je dirai que tu as envie de moi !

Elle releva la tête et déclara avec le sourire :

-Tu sais que tu….

-….très intelligent !

-Non tu trompes Spike !

-Quoi ?!

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses l'amour, mais j'ai juste envie de te faire craquer pour m'amuser !

Elle se mit à rire et Spike la plaqua sur le matelas puis commença à la chatouiller pou se venger.

-Ha, non….Spiiiiiiiiiiiiikeeee stooooopp !

-Ah non mon poussin, tu n'aurais pas du me provoquer !

-Arrêtes s'il te plait, je….J'avoues !

Il s'arrêta puis se regardèrent intensément, Buffy passa un bras derrière son cou et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Spike, mon chéri j'ai envie de toi !

-Enfin tu avoues car tu me fatiguais un peu et pour rien en plus !

-Oui mais tu le seras d'avantage dans cinq minutes ! Lui assura t-elle en le faisant basculer sur le côté.

Elle s'allongea à califourchon sur lui et il affirma pour l'agacer avec un sourire satisfait :

-Mon ange tu risques d'être fatigué avant moi !

-Je relève le défi !

Elle se saisit alors de son sexe et se mit à le caresser, Spike ne lui résista pas mais il retint son plaisir pour que cela l'énerve un peu plus.

-Spike, tu es un mauvais comédien !

-Ah ouais, je …je vois pas amour !

Elle augmenta le rythme avec sa main puis le fit entrer en elle tout en capturant les lèvres de son amant. Spike en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras puis la fit rouler sur le côté droit du lit, lui prit ses mains, croisa ses doigts dans les siens puis l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir résister mon cœur ! Affirma t-il en faisant des mouvements avec son bassin.

-C'est vrai parce que je…mm….Oooh Spike….je ….je te veux !

-Mais tu m'as mon trésor !

Elle se saisit de sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et les emprisonna pour un baiser fougueux. Spike augmenta ses vas et viens puis les ralentit soudainement, il passa sa main sur la joue de sa Tueuse, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne et le dirigea vers sa bouche. Elle se mit à lécher lentement ses doigts tandis que son petit ami embrasser son cou, les mouvements que elle faisait avec ses doigts augmentèrent avec eux de Spike en elle puis la jeune femme lâcha sa main au moment où il éjacula en elle. Ils se ré embrassèrent tendrement puis Spike se retira mais s'allongea à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur son épaules et ils continuèrent leur baiser enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au même instant dans le vieil immeuble, Harmony pestait Anyanka parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas emmener chez Buffy elle aussi.

-Arrêtes un peu petite peste, tu me tapes sur les nerfs ! S'énerva la démone.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas emmener avec vous ?!

-Tu demanderas à Dru quand elle reviendra !

-Et elle est où ?

-Je ne suis pas sa nounou mais je crois quand même savoir où elle est partit ! Lui assura le démon vengeur avec le sourire.

Tandis que Harmony maugréait toujours, Angel et Cordélia venaient de s'asseoir sur les canapés du Bronze.

-Tu as vu comme ils s'amusent ! Déclara la jeune femme en montrant Fred et Gunn sur la piste de danse.

-Tu as toujours d'excellente idée Cordy !

-Oui je sais, je suis la meilleure ! Dit-elle souriante en prenant sa main.

Loin derrière eux, Drusilla les observait.

-Tu vois Mademoiselle Edith, papa a bien changé ! Affirma t-elle à sa poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Cordélia et Angel riaient tous les deux et Drusilla déclara d'une voix enthousiasme en fixant la jeune femme :

-Dommage pour elle mais je risque de bien m'amuser !

Puis la vampire disparut dans l'ombre, soudain Angel se retourna rapidement.

-Qu' est- ce que tu as Angel ?!

-Rien….rien juste une impression ! Répondit le vampire pour la rassurer.

Pendant ce temps dans la crypte, Buffy et Spike se trouvaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit.

-Tu sais que tu es un excellent moyen de détente mon chéri.

-J'espère bien bébé car c'est beaucoup plus difficile que de te mettre en colère !

-Disons que tu réussis aussi à me mettre en colère, que de me rendre aussi docile qu'un petit agneau ! S'amusa Buffy.

-Moi je préfère quand tu n'es pas en colère amour.

-Ben tu vois, moi non. Dit-elle franchement.

-Tu préfères quand on se dispute ?!

Elle se releva, croisa son regard et avoua sincèrement avec le sourire :

-Tu sais, eh bien ce que je préfère dans nos disputes, c'est le moment de réconciliation !

-Ouais, là je suis d'accord avec toi chaton ! Confirma t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tiens c'est curieux !

-Quoi donc mon ange ?

-Eh bien, la dernière dispute qu'on a eut c'était encore au sujet de Dawn mais ça remonte à 10 jours.

-Tu as raison, alors j'ai peut-être réussit à te dompter !

-Je ne suis pas un animal tout de même ! Se vexa Buffy.

-Ben, en réfléchissant si parce que quand tu chasses, tu es aussi sauvage qu'une tigresse qui sort ses griffes sauf que toi ce sont tes pieux mon ptit cœur et quand tu es simplement Buffy, tu es aussi insaisissable qu'une petite souris.

-Et tu préfères quoi, la tigresse ou la petite souris ? Le questionna t-elle par défie.

-Les deux, parce que si on les séparés, ce ne serait plus la même chose.

Buffy se pencha, l'embrassa et Spike lui conseilla :

-Tu devrais dormir mon cœur, demain sera une journée difficile pas parce que Grand Papy et ses groupies sont ici, mais parce que Drusilla ne te lâchera pas de si tôt.

-Oui je vais essayer, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son vampire lui jura :

-Je veillerai sur toi mon amour, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers jours à cause d'elle alors, reposes-toi cette nuit mon bébé.

-Merci, tu es un amour chéri. Affirma t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se tourna à gauche, mit sa tête sur l'oreiller, une main en dessous de celui-ci puis demanda d'une voix câline :

-Prend-moi dans tes bras Spike, j'ai besoin de sentir ta présence près de moi.

Spike se rapprocha d'elle, posa son bras sur son corps, Buffy déposa sa main sur la sienne, la serra, il en fit de même puis elle ferma les yeux et il lui chuchota d'une voix très douce après l'avoir embrassé sur l'épaule :

-Dors mon poussin, je suis là.

Une heure s'était à peine écoulée, Buffy dormait sereinement et Spike la regardait amoureusement. Soudain, il leva la tête avec un regard interrogateur, il sentait la présence de quelqu'un à l'étage supérieure mais n'avait pas la certitude de son identité puis tout devint clair, il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Spike sortit du lit, enfila son pantalon, monta les marches puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et il demanda méchamment en l'ouvrant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

A cet instant, Drusilla avança vers lui et répondit :

-Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit mon tendre amour.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite Dru ou alors…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la vampire demanda d'une petite voix :

-…Ou alors quoi, tu me ferais du mal ?

-Je ne voudrai pas en arriver là, vas-t'en !

Elle s'approcha de lui, le regarda puis se dirigea vers le sous-sol et elle déclara sans voir Buffy mais sur un ton doux puis froid :

-Ton ange est si beau quand il dort, si fragile…. Je pourrais la tuer à ce moment là quand elle est la plus vulnérable !

A ces mots, Spike s'élança vers elle puis ordonna d'une voix menaçante :

-Ne t'approches pas d'elle !

-Tu me tueras sinon ?

-On dirait que ton copain le démon ne t'a pas passer mon message !

-Si mon joli Spike, il me l'a passé mais crois-tu pouvoir le faire ?

La vampire plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui tendre un pieu et elle dit alors pour le défier :

-Qu'attends-tu, vas-y, fais-le et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre !

Il se saisit du pieu, la fixa puis regarda ensuite son arme et la laissa tomber à terre, Drusilla sourit puis affirma :

-Je savais que tu ne le ferai pas mon Cruel William. Je te connais bien plus qu'elle !

-Dégages Drusilla !

Elle passa à côté de lui puis murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Les choses vont se compliquées maintenant que Papa est de retour, ne crois pas pouvoir la garder indéfiniment d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que ta colombe dormira ici, bientôt elle ira se poser sur une autre épaule !

Spike se retourna dans sa direction, mais elle avait disparue. Il referma la porte lentement pour ne pas faire de bruits puis resta le regard dans le vide, il était en colère pourtant, il se sentait aussi plein d'amertume.

Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix endormit de Buffy l'appeler qui provenait de l'étage inférieur, il descendit rapidement les marches puis se précipita vers elle, s'assit sur le lit et demanda inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon chaton ?

-Rien, mais où étais-tu ? L'interrogea t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

-En haut, près de la porte.

-Tu parlais avec qui ?

-Euh…personne amour.

Elle le regarda surprise, posa sa tête sur son épaule, et lui assura :

-Pourtant j'ai entendu des voix !

-Ce devait-être le vent mon ptit cœur, et puis j'ai prit l'air pour fumer une cigarette, je pensais à voix haute alors, tu as du m'entendre.

-Oui ça doit être ça.

Tu ne t'allonges pas ?!

-Si, si ! Répondit-il en le faisant puis se mettant sous la couverture.

Buffy se rapprocha de lui et déclara avec autorité :

-Ne t'en vas plus maintenant même si c'est pour prendre une cigarette !

-Promis poussin.

La jeune femme lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement puis se rallongea dans ses bras, la tête toujours sur son épaule puis elle ferma de nouveau les yeux mais demanda par curiosité :

-A qui tu pensais chéri ?

-A une vieille amie, une très vieille amie.

-Ca na me dérange pas, du moment que ce n'est pas Drusilla !

-Euh ouais, bien sure mon ange.

 _Que me prépares-tu encore Dru_ ? Pensa t-il inquiet

-Attends-toi au pire mon chéri ! Déclara la vampire comme si elle venait d'entendre sa propre pensée.

Elle continua ensuite à marcher dans la rue tout en souriant sournoisement.

Fin du Chapitre 3

Terminé le 18/02/03.


	4. l'Association

Précédemment dans Buffy contre les vampires :

 _-Bonjour à toi Buffy Summers, je me nomme Elena et je suis la nouvelle Tueuse de vampire !_

 _-Qu'est-il arrivé à Giles ? Demanda Buffy avec tristesse._

 _-Il a été enlevé par des vampires, ainsi que mon observateur et bien d'autres encore ! Lui répondit Elena avec chagrin._

 _-Ce n'est pas une amulette ordinaire, elle a le pouvoir de te détruire ! Avoua la jeune_ _Tueuse._

 _-Donc cette amulette peut entraîner la fin des élues !_

 _-Non, uniquement la tienne ! Affirma Elena._

 _-Spike…_

 **Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et avoua le plus sincèrement du monde :**

 _-Je t'aime !_

 _-Donc tu me dis qu'ils ont déjà découvert le moyen de traduire le parchemin ! Dit alors Drusilla avec étonnement._

 _-Exact ! Lui confirma Anyanka._

 _-Donc si je comprends bien, l'Amulette que vous avez récupéré à des pouvoirs magiques. En conclut le démon vengeur._

 **Les vampires s'écartèrent et Spike se trouva nez à nez avec l'ancien amour de sa vie.**

 _-Drusilla ?!_

 _-Bonsoir mon cruel William, quelle heureuse surprise. Dit-elle avec le sourire._

 _-Ta mort est proche jolie petite Buffy, je sens la mort est tout autour de toi la Tueuse !_

 _Je vais te prendre tout ce qui est cher à ton cœur, tu vas souffrir à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! Lui assura la vampire sur un ton macabre._

 _-On a encore perdu l'amulette ! S'exclama Elena coléreuse._

 _-Oui, mais on est arrivé à temps. Répondit Buffy d'une voix apaisante en se tournant vers Willow._

 **Buffy n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que Dawn hurla :**

 _-Tu devais voir Mme Howard !_

 _-Dawn, mais comment tu sais cela ? L'interrogea sa sœur étonnée._

 _-Elle a appelée pour te dire que la maison va être vendue, tu devrais être contente ! Affirma la jeune fille avec fureur._

 _-Dawn, je…_

 _-_ _ **Je te déteste**_ _ **!**_

 _-J'aime beaucoup la tournure que prennent les choses, la petite sœur de la Tueuse est formidable et je lui dis que les gens qui lui sont chères s'en iront !_

 _-Eh bien Buffy, avec Ely je suis allé rendre une visite de courtoisie à notre vieux pote Willy. Expliqua Alex._

 _-Et il nous a dit que Drusilla avait recrutée une dizaine de démons pictus. Termina Elena._

 _ **Dru sortit de sa poche un autre flacon, elle posa ses lèvres dessus et murmura avec folie et**_ **joie tout en le versant sur la terre :**

 _-Un remède des plus exquis pour toi jolie Tueuse._

 _ **Elle fixa la**_ **tombe** _ **et déclara avec certitude :**_

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te réveilleras au moment voulu._

 **Une fois les démons partis, elle se pencha sur la tombe, y déposa une enveloppe et avant qu'elle ne recouvre une nouvelle fois la tombe, on put lire "A l'attention de Buffy Summers "**

 _-_ _Sorcière,Vad Retro Satana ! Sorcière, sors d'ici ESPRIT DU MALIN !_

 _Je ne suis plus une sorcière, vous vous trompez, j'ai changée._

 _-Non, tu as encore ta magie noire petite, elle ne te quittera jamais, tu vas détruire tes proches, tu en as déjà prit du plaisir et ça recommencera seulement cette fois, tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler._

 _-La Tueuse de toute façon mourra que ce soit demain ou dans quelques jours et ce sera la fin, la prophétie aura été accomplit !_

 _-Elle mourra à cause d'elle même ! Dit alors le démon._

 **Spike relâcha le démon qui s'éloigna de quelques pas et leur avoua :**

 _-Et vous ne pourrez rien faire tout les deux._

 **Le démon regarda de nouveau Alex avec le sourire, continua à se déchiqueta la peau au niveau de son ventre et alors que son troisième œil allait s'ouvrir, une flèche enflammait atterrit dans son dos et lui transperça son troisième œil, il hurla puis le monstre brûla. Buffy commençait à se relever, elle se tenait la tête car elle avait encore mal, un autre démon allait l'attaquer quand quelqu'un lui envoya un uppercut en plein visage et lui en fonça une flèche enflammait dans l'estomac, puis la créature se désintégra. La Tueuse fut surprise en se rendant compte de qui venait de lui portait secours, elle ne prononça qu'un seul nom :** _ **ANGEL !**_

 _-Je me demande comment Spike va réagir quand il va voir Angel ?_

 **Tout à coup, une flèche passa à côté de Buffy pour allait se planter dans le cœur de Spike qui s'écarta in extrémiste puis Angel pénétra dans la boutique l'arbalète en main et cria avec haine :**

 _-Tu n'aurais pas du revenir à Sunnydale Spike.  
-Tiens, ça par exemple Angel le justicier est de retour ! Déclara le vampire blond décoléré sarcastiquement._

 **D'un seul coup de pied, Buffy envoya l'arbalète à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle demanda à Angel d'un ton plein de fureur :**

 _-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?_

 **Pendant ce temps, Spike montra à Buffy et aux autres les parchemins et le grand livre, Wesley saisit celui-ci et s'exclama avec étonnement :**

 _-Le Grand Livre des observateurs !_

 _-Oui, mais qui me dit que de l'avoir revu n'a pas ranimé la flamme. S'inquiéta t-il._

 _-C'est toi mon amour maintenant Spike._

 **Buffy baissa le visage avec tristesse, Dawn se sentant à nouveau forte se tourna vers sa sœur , descendit le peu marches qui les séparer et elle déclara sincèrement :**

 _-Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide, ni de ta présence, j'ai grandit et j'ai comprit !_

 _-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?_

 **Buffy le regarda surprise et il lui assura sérieusement :**

 _-Ta sœur est peut-être un vrai ptit monstre mais elle m'aime bien._

 _-Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien t'écouter ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas bébé mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Dit-il avec le sourire._

 _-Tu es sure ? L'interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante._

 _-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mon amour._

 **Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de voir Buffy et Spike dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de s'embrasser. Angel les regarda avec stupeur**

 **Cordélia ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car une horde de démons déboula dans le salon en brisant les fenêtres.**

 _-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ça ta vision ? Demanda La Tueuse sure d'elle._

 _-Exact._

 _-Tu te soumets à ma volonté petite Buffy ! C'est tellement jouissif mais ce qui le serait d'avantage c'est d'avoir ma famille au grand complet auprès de moi et je serai au comble du bonheur !_

 _-Mais ça n'arrive plus jamais Dru._

 _-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon cher amour._

 **Buffy aida Spike à se relever, la vampire s'approcha d'eux puis tendit une enveloppe à la Tueuse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, Drusilla leur avoua :**

 _-Je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais simplement vous offrir mon petit cadeau._

 _-Une lettre, tu aurais pu me la poster !_

 _-Non jolie Tueuse, dans cette lettre vous trouverez l'endroit où se trouve mon petit cadeau !_

 **Buffy s'approcha de sa sœur, elle était sur le point de la gifler quand Spike lui attrapa le bras, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il murmura avec honnêteté :**

 _-Ne fais pas ça poussin, tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution._

 **Dawn passa côté de Spike et de Buffy, elle lança un regard noir à sa sœur puis chuchota avec haine :**

 _-Tu n'es plus ma sœur et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te racheter, tu voulais me gifler et si Spike ne t'avais pas arrêter, tu l'aurais fait !_

 _ **-C'est vrai que c'est un vampire mais tu n'es pas mieux que lui Angel, et si je dois qualifier quelqu'un de monstre ici c'est toi !**_

 **Angel ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car Buffy le gifla et déclara d'une voix dure et colérique :**

 _-De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie !_

 _-Il te fera souffrir ! Lui assura t-il froidement._

 _-La seule personne qui m'a fait et me fera toujours souffrir, c'est toi ! Avoua t-elle honnêtement d'une voix grave en le regardant tristement._

 _-Oui moi aussi, surtout depuis qu'elle peut rentrer dans la maison quand elle le désire !_

 _-Tu veux venir chez moi le temps que tout s'arrange ? Proposa le vampire d'une voix affectueuse._

 _-Tu sais Alex et Cordélia sont de vieux amis mais il n'y a rien entre eux. Avoua Buffy avec le sourire._

 _-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!_

 _-Eh bien pour que tu comprennes que le cœur d'Alex est libre alors, tu peux saisir ta chance._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuses d'Alex ! Déclara t-elle -à voix basse._

 _-Tu vois mon bébé, je te l'avais dit, notre petite Tueuse craque sur Alex !_

 _-La lignée des observateurs est belle et bien finit !_

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Willow craintive._

 _-La prophétie disait qu'une fois l'amulette libérait, le conseil disparaîtrait mais je pensais seulement qu'il serait dissout malheureusement tous les observateurs ont été capturés et tués enfin sauf moi car je ne suis plus observateurs sinon moi aussi je serai mort !_

 _-Oh mon dieu Giles ! S'écria la jeune femme bouleversée._

 _-Il est redevenu son observateur ? L'interrogea même s'il était sure de la réponse._

 _-Oui. Wesley, il n'est peut-être pas mort !_

 _-J'en doute ma petite Willow même si Giles est très fort, il n'a pas pu s'en sortir._

 _-Oh mon dieu si Buffy…_

 _-…Elle doit savoir !_

 _-Non, non elle ne doit rien savoir tant qu'on n'en n'a pas la preuve, elle a déjà assez d'ennuis en ce moment et si vous lui dîtes cela, elle ne s'en remettra pas et Drusilla pourra en profiter ! Affirma t-elle désespérée._

 **Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Anyanka se matérialisa derrière lui et le frappa à la tête et avant que Willow fasse un seul mouvement, le démon vengeur "le grand livre des observateurs " puis disparut. Wesley les yeux péniblement et demanda en se massant la nuque :**

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Anya non pardon Anyanka, elle a volé le livre !_

 **Spike se leva, il allait partir quand la jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement alors il demanda plus inquiet que jamais :**

 _-Amour, tu vas bien ?_

 _-Oui ça va, ne t'en soucies pas j'ai due me faire mal sur quelque chose. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire_

 **Drusilla qui était caché depuis le début dans l'ombre sortit et affirma d'une voix diabolique avant de disparaître de nouveau :**

 _-Le remède est en toi maintenant petite Buffy, tu es perdue !_

 **Ils n'entendaient plus du tout la petite voix mais heureusement ils aperçurent le cercueil, Spike et Buffy le soulevèrent d'un côté et Alex et Elena de l'autre. Une fois qu'il fut sortis de terre, Buffy se saisit de la hache, fendit la chaîne qui l'entourait puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un petit garçon recroquevillait sur lui même, la Tueuse le sortit en le prenant dans ses bras**

 _Willow poussa "Oh mon dieu !" et Wesley les interrogea sidéré :_

 _-Elle n'avait quand même pas capturé un enfant ?!_

 _-Si et elle a même fait pire que ça._

 _-C'est à dire ?! Demanda sa meilleure amie surprise._

 **Buffy n'osa pas lui répondre alors Alex répondit furieux :**

 _-Cette psychopathe l'avait enfermé dans un cercueil et l'avait enterré !_

 _-Oh non, c'est pas possible mais quel monstre !_

 _-Il vaut mieux qu'ont commencent les recherche demain !_

 _On se retrouve demain matin vers 10h chez moi ?_

 _-Buffy ! Répéta le gamin surpris._

 _Mais alors tu es l'ami de cette méchante dame !_

 **Avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, il lui tendit une enveloppe et chuchota embarrassé :**

 _-C'est pour toi, elle m'avait dit de te la donner._

 _-Merci. Dit-elle étonnée en la prenant._

-"Que penses-tu de mon échantillon ?

A toi de trouver les autres mais ne le fait pas ce soir, attends demain, ta surprise te plaira énormément !

Embrasses Spike pour moi !

Drusilla

 _-Oui, demain je m'excuserai auprès de Buffy et je laisserai Spike une chance de me prouver ses sentiments pour Buffy. Certifia Angel en la regardant avec amour._

 _-Cordélia, merci d'être toujours là pour moi, tu es ma lumière sur le chemin de ma rédemption._

 **Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avec tendresse puis assura affectueusement :**

 _-Angel, je serai toujours là pour toi._

 **Wesley referma sa porte puis se dirigea vers la petite table de chevet, se saisit son carnet de note et s'écria avec angoisse en relisant l'un des parchemins qu'il avait emprunté à Willow :**

 **-"La Tueuse maudite a affrontée plus d'une fois l'apocalypse mais elle sera vaincue par la prophétie, tel est son destin. Rien n'y personne ne pourra l'aider car elle se détruira elle-même."**

 **Alex sourit, alla dans sa chambre puis s'allongea sur son lit tandis que la jeune femme retira ses vêtements, enfila son pyjama puis murmura avec bonheur avant de s'endormir :**

 _-Alex s'inquiète pour moi, Buffy a raison je tiens énormément à lui._

 **Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une gourmette en argent où une inscription était gravée et Buffy la lut à voix haute :**

 _-"A mon amour pour toujours Spike"_

 _-Ca te plait ?_

 _-Oui, Spike merci, c'est magnifique…je…ne sais pas quoi dire ! Dit Buffy sous le choc._

 _-Tu vois Mademoiselle Edith, papa a bien changé ! Affirma t-elle à sa poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses bras._

 **Cordélia et Angel riaient tous les deux et Drusilla déclara d'une voix enthousiasme en fixant la jeune femme :**

 _-Dommage pour elle mais je risque de bien m'amuser !_

 **Une heure s'était à peine écoulée, Buffy dormait sereinement et Spike la regardait amoureusement.**

 _-Ton ange est si beau quand il dort, si fragile…. Je pourrais la tuer à ce moment là quand elle est la plus vulnérable !_

 **A ces mots, Spike s'élança vers elle puis ordonna d'une voix menaçante :**

 _-Ne t'approches pas d'elle !_

 _-Tu me tueras sinon ?_

 **La vampire plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui tendre un pieu et elle dit alors pour le défier :**

 _-Qu'attends-tu, vas-y, fais-le et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre !_

 **Il se saisit du pieu, la fixa puis regarda ensuite son arme et la laissa tomber à terre, Drusilla sourit puis affirma :**

 _-Je savais que tu ne le ferai pas mon Cruel William. Je te connais bien plus qu'elle !_

 _-Dégages Drusilla !_

 **Elle passa à côté de lui puis murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :**

 _-Les choses vont se compliquées maintenant que Papa est de retour, ne crois pas pouvoir la garder indéfiniment d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que ta colombe dormira ici, bientôt elle ira se poser sur une autre épaule !_

Commencé le 16 avril 2003

Drusilla rentra de sa balade tenant un bébé dans ses bras mais pas pour le bercer car ses crocs étaient enfoncer dans le tendre cou du nourrisson.

-Alors, comment a été la chasse ? Demanda Anyanka qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Ennuyeuse ! Dit la vampire en jetant le corps mort du nouveau-né sur le sol comme un vulgaire jouet.

-Pourquoi ?!

-J'ai rencontré un gentil petit couple mais j'ai pas aimé la fille, elle avait un drôle de goût comme de la chair morte et puis le garçon a fait tombé Mlle Edith alors j'ai même pas pu le goûter parce que je lui ai brisé le cou pour le punir.

-Mais le bébé, tu l'as pas aimé ?!

-Si mais il m'a griffé la joue c'est un vilain alors maman a décidé d'avoir un nouvel enfant ! Déclara t-elle enjouée.

-Tu l'as transformé !

-Oui, pour l'offrir en cadeau à papa.

-Dru, Angel n'est pas là.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai alors mon conquérant sera heureux !

-Spike n'est pas là non plus ma chérie.

Drusilla se mit à gémir comme une enfant, mit ses mains sur ses oreilles puis ramassa le nourrisson et arracha la tête, il se réduisit en poussière et elle affirma d'une voix dure en prenant son visage vampirique :

-Vilain bébé, c'est de ta faute si mes amours ne sont pas là !

-Drusilla, viens avec moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

La vampire reprit sa poupée tout contre sa poitrine puis elle se précipita vers le démon vengeur comme une enfant qui reçoit un cadeau et Anyanka la conduisit dans une des chambres de l'immeuble. Drusilla ouvrit la porte et découvrit un petit garçon attaché sur une chaise et deux petites filles accrochées à des chaînes au mur , la vampire se retourna vers son amie et elle déclara enthousiaste :

-Des friandises, des friandises ce sont mes friandises !

-Oui Dru, je pense que t'offrir quelques enfants ne changera rien au nombre que nous avons.

-Oui, je vais faire un thé à ses deux adorables petites hirondelles et le vilain garçon va être punit pour ne pas m'avoir dit bonjour. Lui assura t-elle froidement en regardant les enfants tout en léchant ses lèvres.

-Fais comme tu veux, du moment que tu retrouves le sourire, tout va bien.

-Oh oui ma gentille petite démone, oh oui je serai prête pour notre nouveau jeu.

Anyanka referma la porte derrière elle, Drusilla s'approcha des deux petites filles et demanda gentiment :

-Est-ce que mes jolies tourterelles veulent prendre le thé avec moi et Mlle Edith ?

Les deux petites filles lui firent"oui " de la tête alors Dru prit le visage d'une deux enfants dans ses mains, embrassa son front puis caressa son cou et d'un geste rapide, lui trancha la gorge. La gamine qui se trouvait à côté hurla, Dru se pencha sur l'enfant morte lécha le sang qui s'écoulait sur le cou puis regarda la seconde petite fille avec son visage démoniaque quelques instant, reprit son visage normal, essuya les larmes de la gamine avec sa langue et lui murmura avec le sourire :

-Mlle Edith ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

L'enfant terrorisée ne dit rien et Drusilla avoua amusée mais sur un ton diabolique :

-Mais Mlle Edith m'a confiée qu'elle voulait bien prendre le thé avec toi !

-Je…je…je….veux bi….bien Madame.

-Gentille petite poupée. Dit-elle en embrassant son front.

Et après, tu voudras jouer avec Mlle Edith ?

L'enfant se força à sourire et une lueur démoniaque apparut dans les yeux de la vampire.

-Alors, nous jouerons. Déclara t-elle sans cesser de caresser les cheveux roux de la petite.

 **Chapitre 4 : l'Association**

Le jour allait bientôt se lever sur Sunnydale que Spike pénétrait dans sa crypte. Il ne fut pas surpris en descendant au sous-sol de trouver sa petite Buffy endormit, il s'approcha du lit puis s'assit sur le rebord juste en face d'elle et lui murmura tendrement en caressant son bras :

-Buffy…réveilles-toi amour….mon poussin, ….ouvre tes jolies yeux…

Elle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit lentement les paupières.

-Mmm…S….Salaud ! S'écria t-elle en le giflant.

La gifle fut tellement forte que Spike tomba à la renverse du lit, il se releva puis se rassit de nouveau et demanda avec incompréhension :

-Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?!

-Mmm Spike…. **SPIKE !** S'exclama Buffy en ouvrant brusquement ses yeux.

La jeune femme le regarda embarrassée, s'assit puis le prit dans ses bras et déclara très gênée ;

-Spike, excuse-moi chéri…je suis désolée !

-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, mais maintenant je te laisserais te réveiller toute seule, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une baffe tous les matins !

-Pardon, j'ai cru que je rêvais !

-Tu rêvais que tu me mettais une gifle ?!

-Non pas à toi, à un client à la boutique, il m'avait insulter alors je me suis un peu emportée !

-Un peu emportée !

-Bon ok, je m'étais emportée ! Quoi, c'est normal, il m'a traitée de poule de luxe et il a même dit que j'avais du coucher avec l'ancien proprio pour avoir le job !

-T'aurais couché avec Anya, tiens je savais pas ! La taquina t-il.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises, je couche pas avec des filles !

-Moi oui !

-Spike !

-Ben quoi, tu préférais que je couche avec un mec ?

-Non idiot! Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Spikie sourit, l'embrassa doucement puis lui assura franchement :

-Je préfère que tu rêves d'un client à qui tu donnes une baffe, au lieu que ce soit moi le mec qui arrive à mettre en colère la jolie ptite Tueuse que tu es mon ange !

Buffy se mit à rire et elle avoua surprise :

-Tu es un amour Spike, je te donne une gifle et tu prends ça avec humour !

-Ben, vu que tu m'as déjà frappé plus d'une fois, j'ai prit l'habitude !

-C'était autrefois chéri.

-Ah bon, t'es sure ?!

-Bien sure !

-Alors j'ai dû rêver quand j'ai reçu un coup de coud jours ! Déclara t-il en prenant un air surpris

-Tu l'avais bien cherché ou dois-je te rappeler pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

-Rappelle-le moi mon poussin !

-Tu parlais de nous à Alex.

-Ouais, et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, tu as commencé à parler de certains détails nous concernant.

-Des détails !

-Oui des détails concernant nos moments en….

-….Privée ?

A ces mots, elle se jeta sur lui, il tomba sur le lit, elle s'allongea à califourchon sur lui puis demanda amusée :

-T'étais vraiment obligé de parler de ça à Alex ?

-J'avais envie qu'il se la ferme alors, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée !

-Une bonne idée, lui dire que je t'avais fait un strip-tease !

-Ouais.

-Je te déteste !

-Je sais mon ange !

-Tu es l'idiot le plus sexy que je connaisse !

-Et toi la plus horrible Tueuse de mon existence !

-Mais cet idiot, il est aussi l'homme que j'aime tu sais !

-Ah bon, car moi tu sais, l'horrible Tueuse est pas si horrible que ça !

-Normal, elle sait très bien embrassée !

-Je sais, mais il faudrait que j'ai confirmation !

-Si c'est tout ce que tu veux !

-C'est tout ce que je veux !

-Alors, je crois que ça va pouvoir s'arranger ! Murmura t-elle toute souriante.

Elle se pencha puis captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné puis Spike affirma satisfait en s'asseyant sur le lit:

-C'est vrai qu'elle embrasse bien !

-Je te l'avais dit !

-Je sais chaton, mais je voulais juger par moi-même ! Alors comme ça tes rêves ne sont pas si excitant !

-Non j'ai pas dit ça mais celui d'aujourd'hui c'est vrai qu'il était pas du tout ! Mais tu sais quand je rêve de toi, tu n'es pas mon pushing-ball, non mes rêves sont 1000 fois plus excitant ! Affirma en l'aguichant.

-Buffy, tu serais pas entrain de m'allumer ?

-A ton avis ? Le questionna la jeune femme en lui retirant son manteau.

-J'ai mieux pour toi !

-Quoi ?!

Spike se pencha quelques secondes, prit un paquet puis lui montra et dit sur un ton joyeusement :

-Petit déjeuner à domicile !

-Spike, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Avoua t-elle toute souriante.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise trésor, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir.

Elle se baissa, attrapa la chemise bleue à Spike puis la mit et il s'écria :

-Hé ma chemise !

-Tu veux pas me la prêter ?

-Tu sais…tu….Buffy, ne te vexes pas….Bon, garde-la si ça peux te faire plaisir ! Déclara t-il résigné en voyant les petites mimiques attristées qu'elle lui faisait.

-Tu es un ange ! Affirma t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Ne m'insultes pas poussin s'il te plait, je ne suis pas Mr Hérisson !

-En parlant d'Angel, tu sais ce qui me metrtait de superbe humeur pour le reste de la journée ?

-Qu'il vienne te faire un gros câlin. Répondit son petit ami avec ironie.

-Qu'il reparte à L.A. avec ses…comment tu dis déjà ?

-Groupies !

-C'est ça. Alors, tu veux que je regarde ton joli paquet ou tu me le donnes ? Demanda t-elle impatiente.

-Tu me fais un caprice maintenant !

-Disons que je suis une grande gourmande.

-Crois-moi amour, tu ne seras pas déçut. Affirma t-il en lui donnant la poche.

Buffy en sortit un cappuccino express et une poche remplit de muffins, beignets, brioches, croissants…

-Tu veux que je devienne une Tueuse obèse ?!

-Je ne connaissais pas tes préférences alors j'ai prit de tout !

-Ben en fait, dans ce domaine….je ne suis pas difficile enfin, je veux dire que….j'aime tout.

Elle regarda les viennoiseries, sortit un muffins à la confiture et lui avoua avec le sourire :

-Mais j'ai une préférence pour ça !

Buffy commença à le manger puis interrogea Spike d'une voix surprise :

-Tu ne prends rien ?!

-J'ai déjà cassé la croûte tout à l'heure.

-Eh bien tu as tort, c'est délicieux !

-Si ça te plait à toi, ça me suffit mon cœur.

-Tu veux pas y goûté ?

-Si tu me le demandes aussi gentiment, tu peux m'en donné un bout trésor.

-Tiens, goûte s'en et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Dit-elle en lui en mettant un morceau dans la bouche.

Il le mangea puis lui lécha ses doigts, elle se mit à rire et ordonna amusée :

-Spike arrêtes, tu me chatouilles !

Il continua de plus belle pendant quelques instants sans prêter attention aux réprobations de Buffy.

-Spike idiot, arrêtes !

Il s'arrêta, la regarda amusé puis elle lui demanda étonnée :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?!

-Tes doigts étaient pleins de confiture amour.

-Oh c'était seulement ça !

-Ne prends pas cet air déçut chaton. A moins que tu espérais plus !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Spike prit sa jambe, elle en fut surprise et l'interrogea :

-Pourquoi tu prends ma jambe ?!

-Je te donne plus !

-Oui mais, tu comptes faire quoi, me lécher les doigts de pieds ? Demanda t-elle amusée.

-Tu verras bien !

Il se pencha alors sur la jambe de sa Tueuse et commença à embrasser son pied puis remonta progressivement.

-Spike, arrêtes s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi amour , tu ne veux pas plus ?!

-Si mais je veux d'abord mangé !

Il posa sa jambe et dit pour la taquiner :

-Mademoiselle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut !

-Elle te veut toi mais avant, elle veut mangée c'est tout !

-Et exigeante en plus !

-Tu oublies autoritaire chéri !

-Non, non je suis pas d'accord !

-Ah bon ! S'exclama t-elle en prenant un air surpris.

-Pas autoritaire, une vrai Tueuse qui menace !

-Menace avec quoi, un beignet ?!

-Non avec ses lèvres. Affirma t-il en les capturant.

Le baiser s'intensifia mais Spike l'arrêta et lui dit pour l'agacer :

-Je croyais que t'avais faim mon poussin !

-D'accord, t'as gagné, j'avoue que j'ai plus si faim que ça, t'es content !

-Mais non, mon rayon de soleil, mange !

Elle le regarda vexée, reprit son beignet et avant qu'elle mange, elle lui assura :

-Je me vengerais !

Spike sourit en entendant cela puis Buffy continua à manger.

Wesley venait de se réveiller, il fut un peu surpris en se rendant compte qu'il dormait sur son livre puis il se rappela les événements de la veille, il se releva, se passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit son portable dans sa veste, composa un numéro et déclara à quelqu'un d'une voix inquiète :

-Allo, oui c'est moi. On a un problème, il faut que tu m'aides.

-C'est quoi ton problème mon cher Wesley, Angel ?

-Non pas lui, mais j'ai besoin de certains renseignements que toi seule, peut me fournir ma chère !

-Et lesquelles ?

-Je voudrais en savoir plus sur la prophétie et ne me fait pas croire que vous n'avez pas enquêter sur elle aussi Lilah !

-Je ne te le dirais pas alors mon chéri !

-Arrête Lilah, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Bon entendu, tu veux des infos sur la prophétie, tu en auras mais pas sans rien !

-Que veux-tu ?

-Des infos moi aussi mais sur ton ex patron.

Wesley hésita quelques instants, elle voulait des infos sur Angel, il savait bien avant d'appeler qu'elle lui en demanderait, il voulut raccrocher puis se rétracta et répondit :

-C'est d'accord, dès qu'on rentre à L.A., tu en auras !

-Mais comment puis-je te croire, il me faut une preuve Wesley !

-Va chez moi et prend le dossier d'Angel, tu sauras plus de truc et ensuite, rend-toi à l'Hypérion et va ouvrir le tiroir du milieu, voilà tu es contente !

-Oh oui Wes chéri, énormément, j'adore traité avec toi tu sais !

-Tais-toi et trouve-moi ses informations !

-Ne me dit plus jamais cela Wesley, je ne suis pas si fragile et naïve que ça alors fais attention à tes paroles !

-Pardon.

-Je préfère ça. Tu comptes resté longtemps là-bas ?

-Quelques jours.

-Tant mieux, au revoir !

-Oui au re…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase car Lilah avait déjà coupé, il se sentit mal, il avait encore trahit Angel mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui pouvait arrivé, il savait qu'il n'était rien pour elle, pas comme Giles pourtant, il la considérait d'une certaine manière comme quelqu'un de proche, exactement pareille qu'avec Faith, il lui avait promis quand il l'avait vu à l'hôpital la semaine passé….

Faith était dans son lit d'hôpital et lui à son chevet, la Tueuse avait des contusions un peu partout pourtant elle savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui pouvait arrivé à Buffy, elle tourna la tête vers Wesley son ancien observateur et murmura faiblement :

-Aide-la Wes, aide-la pour moi s'il te plait, elle ne mérite pas ça, elle ne mérite pas ça.

-Promis Faith !

-Mais ne lui dit rien, ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ça, je ne mérite pas son pardon mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, je l'aime tu sais, je l'aime comme si c'était ma petite sœur et je veux pas qui lui arrive malheur, elle a assez souffert comme ça, fait tout même si c'est contre nature, trouve ce truc qui veut sa mort et bute-le de ma part, aide-la pour moi, aide-la s'il te plait, elle ne doit pas mourir, non pas Buffy !

Comment oublié que Faith lui avait demandé cela à lui alors qu'elle préférait depuis toujours Giles tout comme Buffy ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle il était ici aujourd'hui pour aider non seulement Buffy mais aussi pour aidé Faith dans sa quête de rédemption.

Une fois son beignet terminait, la jeune femme reprit la poche, sortit son expresso et il déclara tout content :

-Un cappuccino comme tu l'aimes mon ptit cœur !

-Merci de t'occuper de moi comme cela.

-Tu sais ce que je t'ai juré Buffy ?

-Oui je sais.

Elle enleva le couvercle, but une gorgée et quand elle releva la tête, sa lèvre supérieure était pleine de crème, Spike se mit à rire.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Tu portes la moustache maintenant, c'est plutôt un style masculin mais bon si ça te plait !

-Oh, tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ?

-J'ai une meilleure méthode. Lui assura t-il en se rapprochant.

Spike se mit à embrasser doucement sa lèvre supérieure et au bout de quelques secondes la crème avait disparue. Elle le regarda puis murmura tendrement et avec satisfaction :

-J'adore ta méthode. Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux !

-Alors tout de suite. Affirma le vampire avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Buffy l'enlaça puis commença à l'embrasser puis commença à l'embrasser très fougueusement, mais Spike l'arrêta.

-Attention poussin, tu vas tout renverser et c'est moi qui vais devoir tout nettoyer ! Dit-il en se saisissant de la boisson et en la posant sur la table de chevet.

-Mais je sais me faire pardonner, non ?

-Oui, mais…

La jeune femme embrassa ardemment sans le laisser parler puis déchira son T-shirt, embrassa son torse tout en glissant ses mains le long de son corps et alors que Spike avait finit par accepter, elle déclara amusée en s'arrêtant :

-Voilà !

-Quoi c'est tout ?!

-Ben oui !

-Tu me laisses sur ma faim chaton !

Elle tendit la poche de viennoiseries et lui assura d'une voix enjouée :

-Sers-toi !

-Ouais eh bien, non merci !

-Oh, tu es vexé ?

-Un peu car tu me provoques et ensuite, tu me jettes.

-Je te jettes pas mon chéri, j'ai simplement très très faim et si tu n'avais pas apporté ça ….enfin, c'est de ta faute !

-Ma faute ! Merci, tu sais qu'à chaque fois que….Par l'enfer, t'es jamais contente ! S'écria t-il furieux.

-Si je le suis….oh ne fais pas ta tête de mule Spike !

Sa petite amie se rapprocha, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Spike avoua franchement en commençant à caresser son joue :

-Buffy, si tu m'embrasses encore une fois, je t'assure que je te saute dessus ! Tu sais que tu es très très attirante ce matin et que je….

Il s'arrêta de parler et voulut l'embrasser mais la jeune femme le stoppa puis demanda gentiment :

-Calme tes ardeurs, Spike ! Tu n'as pas envie que j'en arrive à utiliser ma force de Tueuse pour te stopper ?

-Oh non, là tu as trouvé le bon argument mon bébé seulement tu m'as aussi beaucoup provoqué et…. enfin, bon d'accord !

-Merci, c'est bien que tu arrives à te contrôler et je suis sure que c'est très dure.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Murmura t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-Spike arrête !

-Quoi ?!

-Je vois bien comment tu me regardes et ça me met très mal à l'aise.

-Si maintenant je ne peux plus te regarder non plus !

-Spike, j'ai pas dit ça !

-Bon ok, je vais aller en haut dans mon fauteuil pour regarder la télé ! Se résigna son petit ami.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Oui mais ce sera plus facile enfin j'arriverais mieux à me contrôler.

Il fit un sourire forcé puis remonta à l'étage.

Au même moment, Angel commença à se réveiller, il sourit en voyant Cordélia dormir paisiblement à ses côtés, sa Cordélia qu'il avait retrouvé il y a de cela deux semaines à peine. Sans Connor, Angel n'aurait pas pu la retrouver. Hé oui Connor, son fils était de nouveau avec lui après tout leurs problèmes Il était le plus heureux en ce monde maintenant du moins, il l'était jusqu'à hier car aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Buffy et Spike s'aimaient ! Buffy, sa Buffy aimant son dévergondé de petit-fils ! C'était vraiment inexplicable ! Mais quand il y réfléchissait un peu, Spike semblait vraiment ressentir quelque chose pour Buffy ou alors, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe !

Angel ne savait plus quoi penser mais il savait une chose, qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de Buffy.

-A quoi tu penses Mr le vampire ténébreux ? Demanda Cordy en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je pense à Buffy Cordy.

-Oh seulement à sa majesté Buffy la Tueuse, tu me rassures là !

-Cordélia arrête de te moquer de moi s'il te plait.

-Je me moque pas mais je trouve quand même ça drôle que c'est toujours à elle que tu penses depuis hier soir !

-C'est normal, elle et Spike ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre .?!

-Autant que de voir que Willow est gay, pourquoi ?

-Cordy, c'est Buffy !

-Oui j'ai remarqué, le ptit chef du Scooby, tu rappelles, y a quelques années je sortais avec Alex, alors je la connais **ta Buffy** !

-Ce n'est pas **ma Buffy** !

-Oui t'as raison, c'est celle de Spike maintenant !

-Cordélia !

-Ok, ok j'arrête mais toi n'oublies pas ce que tu m'as promit hier soir !

-Oui Mlle Chase, j'arrête de penser à Buffy et Spike ! Mais tu sais, je….

-….Tais-toi ! Déclara Cordélia en l'embrassant.

Au moment où les lèvres de Cordélia touchèrent les siennes, le vampire ne pensa plus qu'à l'embrasser, l'embrasser et l'embrasser encore !

Alex venait de se réveiller, sa nuit avait été plutôt agité, il avait encore rêvé de Anya, un beau rêve au départ mais qui s'était transformé en cauchemar, elle l'avait une fois de plus tué et ça, Alex n'arrivait toujours pas à le supporter.

-Anya, pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu gâches tout, si tu serais revenu vers moi au lieu de te tourner vers Drusilla, je t'aurais pardonné mon amour ! Avoua t-il attristé en prenant une photo d'eux dans le tiroir de sa commode.

Je t'aime tellement ma chérie, tellement…

Anyanka qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, fut émue en entendant cela et affirma en laissant une larme coulait sur sa joue :

-Je t'aime aussi Alex mais tu m'as trop fait souffrir, c'est trop tard, je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en toi, ni en aucun hommes, tout ça par ta faute !

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, elle se mit à pleurer et disparut de la pièce.

Alex caressa le contour du visage d'Anya sur le cadre et murmura désespéré :

-Reviens-moi mon Anya, reviens à la raison et on pourra tout recommencer !

Elena dormait toujours paisiblement et ses rêves semblaient merveilleux vu qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil.

Drusilla venait de terminer de "prendre son thé" avec la petite fille, celle-ci gisait sur le sol les yeux exorbités de terreur, la vampire s'approcha du petit garçon, se mit à genoux devant lui puis murmura gentiment en caressant sa joue :

-Tu veux dire pardon à Mlle Edith ?

Le petit ne répondit pas alors Dru lui prit la tête entre ses mains et brisa son cou. Elle releva et déclara un peu déçut :

-Mlle Edith a perdu un ami !

Anyanka se matérialisa dans la salle puis demanda sure d'elle :

-Ton goûter est finit?

-Oui ma jolie démone et nous allons pouvoir commencer !

-Bien. Dit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

-Que se passe t-il ma démone chérie, quelqu'un t'a fait de la peine ?!

-Oui toujours la même personne Dru !

A ces mots, la vampire s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras la berça tendrement, Anyanka releva la tête, elle pleurait, en voyant cela Dru approcha son visage du sien, elle essuya ses larmes avec sa langue puis lui sourit et se pencha sur ses lèvres et les captura pour un baiser passionnée. Anyanka la regarda ensuite avec espoir et Dru murmura avec douceur en glissant son doigt sur ses lèvres :

-Tu ne dois plus penser à lui ma chérie, c'est un monstre et moi je t'aime, je suis là et je serai toujours là !

-Je sais Dru chérie mais Alex est…

-…Chut, ne prononces pas ce nom ma jolie démone, tu sais qu'il ne te mérite pas !

-Oui pourtant….

-C'est de la faute de la Tueuse si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, n'oublies pas sans son retour des morts, tu te serais marié et moi j'aurais récupéré mon Spike, tout est de sa faute ma belle et méchante Anyanka et elle nous le paiera !

Le démon vengeur lui sourit et elle affirma avec une lueur cruelle dans les yeux :

-Oui, elle va payée !

-Oui c'est bien ma chérie, tu as comprit, on va se venger !

-Merci Dru, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis tout ces derniers mois.

-Mais c'est parce que je t'aime Anyanka, je t'aime autant que j'aime mes enfants et je n'aime pas les voir malheureux à cause de cette petite pute de Buffy !

Anyanka ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela puis elles sortirent de la pièce mais la démone dit non surprise en voyant les tapis imbibés de sang :

-Dru, on va encore devoir nettoyer les tapis !

-Les étoiles m'avaient avertis que tu dirais ça !

-Oui ben la prochaine fois, demande à tes étoiles de t'avertir d'autres choses !

Dru rigola puis Anyanka sourit et elles allèrent ensuite dans une autre pièce.

Buffy venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, elle posa alors la poche et l'expresso vide sur la table de chevet puis se leva et monta en haut. Une fois à l'étage, Buffy sourit en voyant Spike absorbé par sa télé ,la jeune femme se rapprocha à pas lent pour lui faire peur, elle arriva juste derrière lui mais avant qu'elle puisse lui sauter dessus il déclara sans se retourner :

-Ton petit déjeuner était bon ?

-Comment t'as fait pour m'entendre arriver ?!

-Dois-je te rappeler que je peux te sentir amour ?! Demanda t-il surpris en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Non, mais c'est pas juste !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que comment veux-tu que je te fasse des surprises si tu sais à l'avance que c'est moi !

-Ok, t'as raison mais je te signale mon bébé que toi aussi tu peux sentir les vampires et puis de toute manière, je n'étais pas assez plongé dans mon émission sinon je t'aurais pas entendu ni sentit !

Buffy sourit en entendant cela, s'avança puis s'assit dans ses bras et affirma avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Ca prouve que tu penses à moi !

-Toujours mon ptit cœur, mais pas toi ?!

-Idiot tu sais bien que si, je t'adore et je pense à toi tout le temps même quand je dors !

-Sauf ce matin !

-Sauf ce matin mais c'était une exception !

-Alors, est-ce que ma petite Tueuse a bien mangé ?

-Oui, j'ai bien mangé et maintenant je suis en pleine forme !

-Tant mieux mon ange.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il passa son bras autour de sa taille puis Buffy se mit à regarder les recoins de la pièce et Spike demanda surpris :

-Tu regardes quoi poussin ?

-Ta crypte chéri.

-Je vois bien mais quoi en particulier ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et demanda gentiment :

-Tu trouves pas que ici ça manque de style ?

-Non pas vraiment, tu sais j'ai ma télé, ce petit meuble où je pose des affaires mais qui pour le moment ne sont pas à moi !

-Très drôle !

-Quoi, tu me vois porter du rouge à lèvre ou alors c'est que m'en souviens pas !

-Arrête s'il te plait et répond sincèrement !

-Ok, ben tu vois non je l'aime bien cette pièce, j'ai mon frigo où je peux y trouver ce que je veux, mon fauteuil, ma télé enfin ça me suffit chaton !

-Mais tu trouves pas qu'ici c'est un peu plus lugubre, que ça manque de style comparait à ton sous-sol ?

-En réfléchissant, oui tu as peut-être raison. Mais pourquoi, tu me demandes ça ?!

-Tu te souviens que dans 2 mois je vais déménager.

-Oui mon cœur je me souviens de tout ce que tu dis.

-Tout ?!

-Oui.

-Je peux tester ?

-Si tu veux.

-D'accord, alors réfléchissons…Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre quatrième rendez-vous au restaurant ?

-D'abord c'était pas notre quatrième rendez-vous mais le troisième et ensuite, tu m'as dit que la nourriture était délicieuse, qu'on ne t'avait jamais emmené dans un restaurant italien et que si tu avais su, tu aurais supplier tes anciens petits amis de t'y emmener et vu que ça m'avait vexé, tu as ajouté que tu étais heureuse que c'était moi le premier qui t'y emmènes et que de toute façon, aucun de tes ex n'auraient voulus t'emmener dans un resto aussi classe vu les prix même s'ils t'aimaient alors tu m'as avouée que tu étais vraiment ravie que j'ai eu cette idée. Alors, je me trompe ?

-Waouh, tu m'épates ! Bon un peu plus dur, de quoi on a parlé le soir de Noël de l'année dernière ?

-Noël c'est trop facile ma chérie enfin bon, si tu insistes, eh bien le soir de Noël, je suis venu dans ta chambre pour te souhaité un joyeux Noël et on parlé de nous, tu m'as encore dit que "c'était finit" puis je suis partis sans te donner ton cadeau.

-T'avais un cadeau ?!

-Ouais mais j'ai pas voulu te le donner après cette soirée car je me suis dit que tu n'en voudrais sûrement pas.

-Je savais pas, je croyais que tu venais encore pour qu'on couche ensemble, mais j'étais contente de te voir seulement, quand tu as voulu m'embrassée j'ai compris de travers. Oh Spike, je suis désolée, je suis une imbécile !

-Mais non trésor, c'est le passé, je t'en veux plus !

-T'es sure parce que je comprendrais sinon….pardonnes-moi si j'avais su tes vraies intentions, je t'aurais pas dit toutes ces choses méchantes mais je suis trop stupide pour comprendre !

-Non mon poussin tu l'étais.

-Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée, tu as dû être fâché contre moi.

-Au début oui mais après j'étais plutôt triste de ton attitude envers moi, tu as tout de suite pensé que je venais…je sais pas moi, "ouvrir mon cadeau" mais c'était pas ça.

-Tu es sure que tu m'en veux plus ?

-Non, c'est le passé et puis, à notre prochain noël, la première chose que je ferais quand on sera seul, c'est t'offrir mon cadeau.

-Pareil pour moi, comme ça je me pardonnerai un peu mon comportement stupide.

-Buffy, je suis plus fâché, je l'étais au départ mais j'ai laissé tombé, j'ai rangé ce cadeau et j…

-…Tu l'as toujours ?!

-Oui, tu veux le voir ?

-Si tu veux bien mais j'ai pas envie de te rappeler un mauvais souvenir.

-Mais non, et puis on dira que c'est un cadeau de Noël en retard !

-Je t'adore tu sais, tu es si gentil avec moi mon chéri.

-Hey c'est normal, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important dans mon existence, je vais pas te crier dessus alors que je veux que ton bonheur mon ptit ange.

Elle sourit à cela puis l'embrassa tendrement, ils se relevèrent, Spike lui fit signe de le suivre en bas et une fois au sous-sol, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, Buffy en fit autant puis il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et lui tendit ensuite un petit paquet emballé dans du papier vert.

-Ca a l'air assez plat !

-Ouvre-le et tu verras bien.

Buffy retira de papier d'emballage puis découvrit un petit cadre de bois blanc où sur lequel se trouvait en fond la photo d'une rose et au premier plan un message d'une sublime écriture .

Les roses sont éternelles,

Mais la mienne est la plus belle

La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue

Joyeux Noël Spike

 **Les roses sont éternelles,**

 **Mais la mienne est la plus belle.**

 **La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue**

 **Joyeux Noël Spike**

Buffy se tourna vers Spike, des larmes coulaient le long de son doux visage et elle avoua bouleversée par ce cadeau :

-Je mérite pas ce cadeau après ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là, Spike, je suis un vrai monstre !

Il se mit à rire puis murmura sincèrement en lui essuyant ces larmes avec le bout de son pouce :

-Tu n'es pas un monstre et moi non plus, l'année dernière c'était compliqué mais pas cette année, on est repartit de zéro alors, oublis l'année dernière mon amour et pense au présent et à l'avenir.

-Tu as raison, c'est un magnifique cadeau Spike, le plus beau cadeau de Noël en retard qu'on m'a offert !

-Mais ça sera le seul maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que les autres ils ne seront pas en retard. Lui assura t-il en capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur.

Elle regarda de nouveau le cadre puis avoua sincèrement :

-Tu as une très jolie écriture chéri.

-Merci, c'est très gentil mon amour mais toi aussi t'écris pas trop mal tu sais.

-Comment tu peux dire ça, tu ne la connais même pas ?!

-Si poussin je la connais !

-Non, je te dis !

Il lui sourit, ouvrit le tiroir en sortit un petit calepin puis lui montra.

-Et maintenant tu dis toujours non mon cœur ?

-Tu as gardé ce message sur ce calepin simplement parce que j'avais écris dessus ?!

-Non, pas seulement pour ça mon trésor.

-Et pourquoi d'autre ?!

-Parce que c'est la première fois que tu m'as écrit "I love you my Spike".

-Oh t'es trop mignon. Affirma t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je suis "trop mignon", là tu m'insulte mon bébé !

-Bon ok, William le sanguinaire est un méchant et "trop mignon" vampire avec sa petite Buffy ! Tu préfères ça ?

-Pourquoi tu rajoutes "trop mignon" ?!

-Parce que tu l'es c'est tout !

-Je suis pas "trop mignon" !

-Non, t'as raison !

-Je sais !

-T'es méga mignon ! Le taquina t-elle.

Spike se jeta sur elle, il la plaqua sur le matelas et déclara avec un sourire :

-Tu vas voir si je suis méga mignon !

Il se mit à la chatouiller et Buffy le supplia d'arrêter mais le vampire lui assura :

-J'arrête amour si tu dis que je suis un méchant vampire !

-Jamais !

-Tu l'auras voulu!

Spike se remit à la chatouiller mais Buffy n'y tenant plus déclara à bout de souffle :

-Stop, c'est bon arrêtes tu as gagné !

-J'ai gagné quoi ?

Comme Spike s'était arrêter de la tenir, Buffy en profita pour le faire basculer sur le lit, il fut surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever car Buffy se mit à califourchon sur lui et dit en prenant un ton supérieur et taquin :

-Oh mon méchant vampire est "trop mignon" !

-Buffy !

Tu veux bien te relever s'il te plait ?

-Non !

-Bébé, fais-moi plaisir ?

-Non. Répondit-elle d'un ton moins assuré parce que le regard de son petit ami la troublé.

-S'il te plait ma jolie ptite Tueuse ?

-Oh Spike joue pas avec les mots !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Tu veux vraiment pas bouger ?

-Non enfin….NON, tu gagneras pas !

Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux puis posa sa main sur sa tête qu'il força à s'abaisser vers lui et il demanda d'une voix sensuelle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-C'est toujours Non ?

-Non enfin je….

Buffy n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une quelconque protestation car Spike captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de fougue, elle ne résista pas, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et approfondit celui-ci. Il en profita pour la reposer sur le matelas et une fois cela fait, il arrêta le baiser et dit satisfait en se relevant du lit :

-Merci beaucoup mon cœur !

Elle lui lança un regard furieux, le regarda s'éloigner puis se saisit d'un oreiller et lui envoya en plein sur la tête. Comme il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il se le prit et bascula en avant, Buffy se mit à rire puis il se retourna et déclara mécontent :

-On dirait bien que tu veux vraiment me mettre en boule !

Buffy se redressa, s'assit sur le lit et s'exclama par provocation :

-Je t'attends beau blond !

-Ok j'arrive !

Il sauta sur le lit mais Buffy roula sur le côté alors il fut un peu assommé, la Tueuse se releva et dit d'un moqueur :

-Il est pas très intelligent notre méchant et "trop mignon" petit vampire !

Il se releva à son tour et il affirma sure de lui :

-Je suis meilleur dans une petite danse !

-Et si tu me le montrais pour que j'en sois sure !

-D'accord mais est-ce que les filles dans ton genre savent à qui elles ont affaire ?

-Je suis unique et oui elle sait à qui elle à affaire, à un méchant vampire qui n'aime pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il est "trop mignon" !

-Là tu m'épates mon poussin !

-Et j'ai pas finit de te surprendre Spikey !

-Tu sais que si tu continues, je vais être très méchant !

-Alors tu seras "trop trop mignon" aussi !

Il se rapprocha d'elle tel un prédateur sans parler mais ils continuèrent à se regarder malicieusement, il sourit et Buffy ne comprit pas pourquoi sauf quand elle bascula dans ses bras.

-Hé c'est pas juste, je pourrais pas danser !

-Il existe plusieurs danses tu sais mon amour.

-Alors montre-moi l'une des meilleures !

-C'est d'accord.

Il se pencha l'embrassa tendrement puis elle murmura d'une voix très douce en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Spike…

-Oui mon amour ?

-Si on refaisait cette petite chose qu'on adore tant !

-Tu es sure, tu préfères pas faire autre chose ?

-Non, je veux faire ça s'il te plait mon méchant et adorable petit ami !

-Là je préfère trésor ! Dit-il avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres.

Buffy passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de ses hanches puis Spike dirigea vers une pièce du fond qui n'avait été construite que depuis son retour d'afrique. Il sortit une clé de sa poche de jean, poussa la porte, puis la referma avec l'un de ses pieds sans jamais casser le baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent après de nombreuses minutes puis elle murmura tendrement :

-Merci mon chéri.

-Tu adores tant que ça cet endroit ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'est notre endroit rien qu'à nous.

-Mais c'est le cas mon bébé !

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais mon rayon de soleil.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis Buffy dénoua ses jambes autour des hanches de Spike et après plusieurs secondes, elle cassa le baiser, lui sourit et avoua d'une voix très douce :

-Je suis heureuse que tu es voulu partager cet endroit avec moi.

-Je partage tout avec toi.

-Oui je sais mais c'est…c'est quelque chose de très particulier pour moi, tu comprends ?

-Oh oui je te comprend parfaitement ma chérie.

Elle se détacha de ses bras, s'approcha d'une bibliothèque, regarda les livres, il se rapprocha d'elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis en prit un, se retourna et lui tendit toute souriante, Spike s'en saisit puis déclara :

-Mon chaton, je te l'ai déjà lu deux fois !

-Je sais mais je l'adore, tu racontes si bien et en plus tu as une très joli voix mon chéri !

-Bon ok, tu as gagné !

Elle lui sauta au cou et s'écria enjouée :

-Tu es le plus gentil des méchants vampires mon Spike !

-Buffy !

Elle le relâcha, le regarda timidement, il soupira puis prit sa main et l'emmena vers le meuble à musique.

Au passage, on découvrit que la pièce était recouverte de rideaux jaune clair accrochés sur tout les murs pour cacher les fissures dans les murs, il y avait sur le sol de nombreux tapis de couleurs orangé qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les rideaux. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand canapé bleu-vert, une petite table basse était placé juste en face de lui et à côté du meuble, on voyait encore une bibliothèque. A l'opposé, il y avait Buffy et Spike qui venait d'allumer la chaîne-hifi posait sur une petite table et à leur droite il y avait un petit frigo dans lequel Buffy prit un pot de glace puis elle rejoint Spike sur le divan, s'allongea dans ses bras et il demanda non surpris en voyant le pot de glace :

-T'as pas assez mangé ?

-Non, je meurs de faim !

-Buffy, c'est pas raisonnable !

-Ici, je fais ce que je veux !

-C'est vrai mais…

-Au lieu de m'embêter chéri, pourquoi tu lirais pas plutôt !

-Ok mais pose le pot plus bas si tu veux pas mangé un livre glacé !

La jeune femme acquiesça, posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir pour permettre à Spike de se trouver au-dessus d'elle et qu'ainsi, il puisse lire le livre en même temps qu'elle le verrait. Spike commença à lire et Buffy ne le quitta pas des yeux écoutant attentivement chaque mots qu'il prononçait, elle continua quelques instants à manger la crème glacé puis posa le pot sur la table basse, se blottit dans ses bras la tête sur son épaule, se saisit de sa main gauche qu'il avait déposé sur son ventre, enlacera ses doigts dans les siens et écouta son vampire lui lire le livre. Elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité ici dans les bras de Spike, elle se souvenait encore le jour où il lui avait montré cet endroit, depuis c'était comme un refuge pour eux et quand elle venait à la crypte et qu'elle ne le trouvait pas, elle fonçait directement dans le fond du sous-sol, sortait sa propre clé mais même s'il n'était pas là, elle y entrait après avoir au passage laisser un message sur sa petite table de nuit pour qu'il la rejoigne une fois rentré. Elle adorait énormément ce lieu, il était tranquille mais aussi parce qu'elle adorait lire les livres de son petit ami, elle s'était même rendu compte qu'il en possédait plus d'une centaine et même des vieilles éditions et surtout des livres qu'elle avait toujours voulu lire mais qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé vu leur rareté et leur prix. Et puis surtout, grâce à cet endroit, ils pouvaient s'y caché si quelqu'un venait puisqu'ils refermaient toujours la porte à clef pour ne pas être dérangé et la personne voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, se disait qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

-Spike…

-Oui mon ptit cœur ?

-Tu as toujours aimé la lecture ?

-Ouais depuis que je suis gosse mais j'aime surtout écrire.

-Des poèmes.

-Non, pas que ça, même des histoires enfin, c'est clair c'est vraiment une passion pour moi !

-Tu en as déjà écrit des histoires !

-Oui mais c'est pas vraiment passionnant, ça manque de…

-De piquant !

-Ouais c'est ça !

-Tu voudras m'en faire lire ?

-Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à ça ?!

-Parce que tu as déjà des bons goût en lecture, t'es doué en poésie enfin sur ceux que tu m'as faire lire et celui que tu m'as offert.

-Ah oui celui-là !

"Déesse aux lèvres pétillantes,

Ta beauté est flamboyante

Euh….

-"Tu es une femme si impressionnante,

Et tellement attachante.

Le clair de lune n'a rien à envier à ta pureté,

Il ne peut que t'aimé

Comme tout l'homme que je suis qui t'es dévoué,

Et qui t'aimera….

-…pour l'éternité

-Tu as de la mémoire poussin !

-C'est normal, je connais pas beaucoup de monde qui m'écrive de poème et surtout, j'ai aucun ptit copain qui m'est offert de poème… Oh y a quand même Angel qui m'a offert un livre de poème pour mes 18 ans mais je l'ai jamais lu et puis….

-Soulboy t'as offert un livre de poème ! Et c'était de qui ?

-Euh…de… oh je sais plus tu sais, je suis pas très poème.

-Merci c'est gentil !

A ces mots, elle releva la tête puis affirma gênée :

-Désolée, mais tu sais j'aime tes poèmes, c'est différent, c'est pas un livre ils sont de toi !

-Bon ok, je veux bien te croire amour….hé tu sais, je suis sure que ce bouffon d'Angel m'a piqué un de mes livres quand j'étais encore à Sunnydale et qu'il te la offert en te disant qu'il aimait ce poète !

-C'est possible tu crois ?!

-J'en suis certain oui !

-C'est une des raisons pour lesquels tu le détestes ?

-Non, enfin peut-être que si, il adore toujours me voler ce qui est à moi !

-Drusilla !

-Ouais mais y a pas eu que ça, qu'il soit Angélus le démon ou Angel le bouffon, il me vole toujours quelque chose.

-Moi, je te garantis une chose Spike !

-Laquelle ?!

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis murmura d'une voix très douce :

-Il ne me volera pas à toi, parce que je t'aime.

-T'es sure que tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-il pour la défier.

-Non, c'est vrai, j'aime William le méchant et très sexy vampire !

-Sexy ?!

-Sexy et terriblement jaloux !

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

-Pas jaloux, alors tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu as envoyé ton poing dans la figure de ce client la semaine dernière ?!

-Il t'a tapé sur les fesses !

-Oui et alors !

-Et alors ce connard n'aurait pa du faire ça !

-Il a fait ça pour me dire de me dépêcher, pas pour autre chose !

-Il a une langue, il pouvait aussi bien s'en servir !

-T'as finit d'être jaloux !

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

-Menteur !

-Buffy, écoutes j'ai frappé ce type ok mais y avait quand même confusion non ?

-Non.

-Ah bon, alors si une femme me tape sur les fesses, tu diras rien ?!

-Non.

-Non ?!

-Je lui arrache les cheveux !

Il la regarda amusé puis elle déclara furieuse :

-Ok, tu as raison, ça portait à confusion !

-Je te l'avais bien dit !

-Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je vais croire que tu n'es pas jaloux !

-D'accord, je suis possessif mais pas jaloux !

-Menteur ! Dit-elle sur un ton enjouée.

-Bon sang tu m'énerv….écoute mon cœur, on va arrêter là car j'ai pas envie de regretter ce que je t'ai dit.

-D'accord, on arrête mais c'est simplement parce que je veux pas qu'on se dispute.

-Viens par ici mon bébé.

La jeune femme rapprocha son visage du sien puis Spike captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de fougue. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent puis Buffy avoua toute souriante :

-Il fait très chaud !

-Ca oui chaton !

-Tu as de l'eau ici ?

-Non, j'en ai plus mais y en a en haut !

-Ok, je vais aller m'en chercher une bouteille ! Tu veux un truc ?

-Juste toi mon ange.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis se releva et quitta la pièce. Spike sourit, se releva, remit la crème glacée au frigo puis revint s'asseoir sur le divan, posa son livre sur la table basse puis affirma à voix haute en repensant aux paroles de son ex _" Les choses vont se compliquées maintenant que Papa est de retour, ne crois pas pouvoir la garder indéfiniment d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que ta colombe dormira ici, bientôt elle ira se poser sur une autre épaule ! " :_

-Tu te trompes ma chérie !

-Me tromper de quoi ?! Demanda Buffy en ouvrant la porte.

-Hein ?! Oh Buffy c'est toi !

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, poussa la porte puis se rapprocha de lui et redemanda toujours aussi étonnée :

-Je me trompe sur quoi Spike ?!

-Euh rien, je parlais tout seul.

-Oui mais tu as dit "ma chérie" donc c'est comme si tu me parlais à moins que….

-Non, non, non, il n'y a que toi que j'appelle ainsi mon poussin ! Assura son petit ami.

-Ca me soulage tu sais, sur le moment j'ai cru que tu parlais d'une autre femme !

-Non amour, tu es la seule qui compte pour moi.

Elle lui sourit puis s'assit sur ses genoux et chuchota gentiment :

-Spike, dis-moi combien tu m'aimes s'il te plait.

-Comment ça ?!

-Dis-moi des mots d'amour.

-Très bien alors Buffy Anne Summers, tu es mon magnifique amour, tu es la femme la plus sublime qui existe sur cette terre, tu es mon soleil dans le noir de la nuit….Ca te suffit, ou tu en veux encore mon bébé ?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Je suis à tes ordres mon sublime amour. Dit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Buffy passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, mit ses bras autour de son cou et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser de nombreux instants puis elle le regarda intensément et murmura en caressant sa cicatrice au dessus de son œil :

-Merci mon amour.

-Non, c'est la vérité Buffy.

-Je sais oui mais c'est….enfin, tu dis ça de moi, on m'a jamais dit tout cela avant et à chaque fois que tu me dis des choses comme ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de te remercier.

-Je comprend mon poussin, tu sais moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de te tenir dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes et moi aussi je t'en remercies.

-Alors, ça veut pas dire que je suis un peu stupide !

-Non, tu ne l'es pas ou alors je le suis aussi !

-Idiot, arrêtes tes bêtises et écoute-moi s'il te plait !

-Je suis tout ouïe !

-Très bien, tu souviens que tout à l'heure on avait commencé a parlé de la décoration de ta crypte chéri.

-En effet trésor.

-Eh bien, je voulais te proposer qu'une fois mon déménagement finit, j'aurai trop de meubles pour un petit appartement alors qu'au lieu de jeter certains meubles, on pourrait les installé ici, chez toi !

-Excellente idée poussin.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui, faire redécorer ma crypte par ma petite Buffy c'est une merveilleuse idée parce que je sais qu'elle a de très bon goût !

-Merci pour le compliment mais tu sais, c'est pas sorcier de redécorer une crypte !

-Tu rigoles, il m'a fallut pas loin de trois semaines pour décorer mon sous-sol !

-Bon ok, t'es peut-être un peu long mais le résultat est génial, je t'assure que tu as fait des miracles et puis regarde ici, il t'a pas fallut longtemps pour en faire un endroit charmant, ça prouve que tu t'améliores !

-C'est gentil chaton mais moi je suis sure qu'une touche de féminité dans cet endroit serait la bienvenue !

-Ok alors, je m'en occuperai promis et tu verras mon amour, tu envieras encore plus les démons du coin !

-Surtout Clem !

-Tiens en parlant de lui, comment va t-il, on l'a pas vu depuis un moment !

-Il va bien, il a trouvé un appart sympa dans le centre ville alors tu t'imagines pas sa joie !

-Oh oui, il doit vraiment être heureux maintenant qu'il a la télé !

-Au moins, il viendra plus chez moi à l'improviste !

-Ca oui, je m'en souviens !

-Il a de la chance d'être mon ami car sinon, il serait mort !

-Spike, il ne m'a pas vu toute nue !

-Non, mais tu portait que mon T-Shirt alors c'est pareil !

-Oh chéri, sois pas si jal…si possessif !

-C'est pas de ma faute si je ne veux pas te partager, tu sais si on n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir, je resterai ici avec toi pour toujours.

-C'est mignon, mais j'aurai rapidement très faim et je pense pas que ton frigo tienne pour toujours !

-Ca oui avec une affamée comme toi, il ne resterai plus rien !

-T'arrêtes de dire ça ou je vais m'énerver !

-La vérité est dure à entendre chérie ? S'amusa t-il.

-Non mais de toute manière, tu racontes des mensonges !

-Ah ouais, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as remangé de la glace ?

-Parce que…Oh c'était pas de la faim, c'était de la gourmandise !

-Moi aussi j'ai de la gourmandise et tu veux savoir sur quoi ?

-Non !

-Non ?! Tu es sure chaton ?

-Oui parce que je sais ce que tu veux !

-Tu es sure de toi ?

-Oui !

Spike se pencha, se mit à mordiller son oreille tout en lui murmurant des paroles pour la faire craquer, Buffy eut du mal à lui résister mais elle le repoussa finalement et déclara furieuse :

-Non Spike, je n'ai pas envie !

-Non je veux pas ou non je suis fâché contre toi ?

-Les deux !

-Buffy, je vais pas te dire que des mensonges tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça.

-Oui mais on dirait que tu te moquais de moi !

-Non amour, je te taquine, c'est tout !

-C'est tout ?

-Ouais c'est tout.

-Bon ok, je veux bien te croire !

-Tant mieux car maintenant on va pouvoir….

-…Non Spike !

-Pourquoi, mon bébé, je croyais que tu étais calmée et rassurée !

-Je le suis mais non, je n'ai pas envie de toi pour le moment, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en aurais pas envie tout à l'heure mais pas pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu m'embrasses et après on verra d'accord ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser trésor !

Elle sourit à cela puis Spike captura ses lèvres avec passion, il commença à glisser ses mains sous la chemise bleue mais Buffy dit son nom sans casser leur baiser alors il mit ses mains en l'air pour prouve qu'il ne la touchait plus, elle les lui reprit et les plaça autour de sa taille puis ils continuèrent de s'embrasser.

-Spike …

-Quoi mon ange ?

-On peut retourner dans le lit s'il te plait ?

-Tu vois maintenant c'est toi qui change d'avis !

-Non pas pour ça imbécile, juste être allongé dans tes bras mon amour.

-On est pas bien là ?!

-Si mais dans ton lit, on a plus de place !

-D'accord, tu as gagné. Dit-il en se relevant en ayant toujours Buffy autour de sa taille.

Mais tu veux descendre s'il te plait mon ptit cœur ?

-Non !

-Buffy, comment veux-tu que je coupe la musique si je suis obligé de te tenir ?!

-Je la coupe mais tu me lâches pas ok ?

-On peut essayer oui.

Il se releva en tenant toujours Buffy puis il se rapprocha du meuble à la chaîne hifi, elle se retourna, éteint celle-ci puis le regarda toute triomphante, Spike soupira puis elle lui dit en prenant une voix amusée :

-Tu vois que je te l'avais bien dit que c'était possible !

-Oui chaton, tu avais raison !

Elle lui sourit amusée puis ils quittèrent la pièce mais ne ferma pas la porte à clé, Buffy se tourna, prit la clé dans la poche de Spike et referma la porte.

-Merci mon ange.

-T'as plus d'excuse maintenant !

-Non, c'est vrai !

Il la déposa ensuite sur le lit puis il s'allongea à son tour à ses côtés, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura tendrement :

-C'est parfait chéri !

-Tant mieux car madame est très exigeante !

-Monsieur aussi je vous signale !

-Ok, nous le sommes tous les deux mais c'est pas un défaut !

Elle le regarda en lui souriant puis il l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse et elle demanda en reposant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule :

-Spike, il est quelle heure ?

-Tu t'en inquiètes que maintenant poussin ?

-Non je veux juste savoir combien de temps on va rester dans le lit ?

-Toute la vie mon rayon de soleil.

-C'est un peu long peut-être mais j'adorerais cette hypothèse si mon envie vitale de nourriture ne venait pas sinisé dans notre charmant projet, je foncerais sans hésiter ! Affirma t-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

-On peut le raccourcir à 1h ?

-2h !

-Buffy !

-Bon ok disons 1h30 !

-Tu es intraitable en affaire !

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !

-Tu sais que c'est une raison qui m'a rendu fou de toi mon ptit cœur. Avoua Spike avec le sourire.

-Quoi, me conduire comme une femme d'affaire ?!

-Non, avoir un caractère obstinée mais tellement adorable.

-Ah oui, tu fais allusion à cette histoire de tigresse et de souris ? Demanda t-elle certaine.

-On peut dire ça ouais.

Elle sourit, Spike caressa les cheveux de sa petite Buffy et il déclara non surpris :

-Tes cheveux sont tout mêlés amour !

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et déclara amusée :

-Heureusement que j'ai pensé à ramener quelques affaires.

-Elles sont là depuis 3 jours je te signale mon poussin.

-On peut dire que je suis prévoyante !

-Tu as intérêt vu le peu de temps que tu restes chez toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea t-elle en se relevant.

-Tu ferais mieux de venir emménager ici car dans quelques mois, ta garde robe sera toute chez moi.

-Et ça te dérangerai ?

-Un peu ouais, j'ai mes habitudes de célibataire et une femme ça dénoterait. Dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Merci, je dénote !

-Mais non trésor, je parlais pas que de toi, tu sais quand on a son confort, on n'aime pas trop que ça change.

-Et le changement qui a eu lieu il y a trois semaines, il t'a déplu ? Demanda t-elle

-Ah ça c'est différent !

-Différent en quoi ?!

-Différent en tout poussin parce que je peux te garder prés de moi sans me faire frapper !

-Normal idiot je t'aime, je vais pas te frapper !

-Dis-le avec plus de gentillesse trésor et je te croirais !

-Bon alors je vais te le dire plus gentiment !

Elle approcha son visage de son oreille et cria amusée :

 **-JE T'AIME IDIOT !**

-Hé mais t'es dingue, tu veux que je sois sourd !

Buffy se mit à rire mais pas Spike alors elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et affirma d'une voix très douce :

-Je t'aime espèce d'idiot !

-L'idiot te remercies amour !

-Mais y a pas de quoi !

Il sourit mais quand Buffy voulut lui mordiller l'oreille, il la repoussa gentiment et déclara pas rassuré :

-Plus tard ma chérie !

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle l'embrassa et murmura entre deux baisers :

-Tu sais que tu es un idiot très mignon !

-Je sais !

Au même moment, Willow venait de se réveiller, elle avait encore rêver de Tara et depuis que Drusilla avait jouée avec elle, elle doutait encore plus, avait-elle réellement perdue ses pouvoirs ou lui en restait-il ?!

Elle fut coupé dans ses pensées par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit et le petit orphelin apparut.

-Tiens bonjour !

-Bonjour Willow.

-Tu te rappelles mon nom, ça me fait plaisir !

-Oui.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai…j'ai faim s'il vous plait.

-Oh non ne me vouvoies pas s'il te plait, appelle-moi Will ou Willow ! C'est comme tu veux !

-D'accord Willow.

-Bon viens dans mon lit, tu vas attrapé froid et moi je vais te chercher du jus de fruit et des gâteaux ok ?

-Ok.

Le petit garçon s'assit dans le lit de Willow, il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit et vit une photo dans un cadre, il le prit et Willow revint juste au moment où il se saisit du cadre, elle s'approcha de lui et il demanda en lui montrant le cadre :

-C'est ta sœur ?

-Non c'est…enfin c'était ma petite amie, elle s'appelait Tara.

-Toi aussi tu aimes les filles comme la méchante dame et la dame blonde !

-Quelle dame blonde ?!

-Celle qui est venu nous chercher dans le camion et qui nous a conduit à la méchante dame avant que le monstre ne m'enferme dans la boite et que…que …j'ai eu si peur !

Willow s'assit à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras et lui assura gentiment :

-C'est finit mon bonhomme, elle ne te fera plus de mal, on est là !

-Merci.

L'ex sorcière lui sourit puis lui tendit son jus d'orange et le paquet de gâteaux alors, il lui sourit aussi et mangea.

Willow remit son cadre sur sa table de chevet puis se dit à elle-même :

 _-Je demande de qui il parlait comme blonde, ça peut pas être Harmony ou alors c'est…non impossible ! Oh mais je comprend plus rien maintenant !_

Anyanka se trouvait de nouveau dans la chambre d'Alex celui-ci était entrain de se doucher, elle se rappela le temps où ils prenaient leur bain ensemble, où ils étaient heureux, amoureux… tous ces bons moments faisaient partis du passé, un passé qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais vivre.

La démone ouvrit la porte de chambre puis sortit et se balada dans l'appartement, elle se matérialisa ensuite dans la chambre d'ami, la chambre où ils auraient installés leur bébé, ce bébé qu'elle aurait du avoir, ce bébé qui aurait fait d'Alex le mari le plus heureux de la terre le soir de la lune de miel mais non, il n'y avait jamais eut de lune de miel et elle avait tué ce bébé dès l'instant où elle était redevenue un démon vengeur.

Elle regarda Elena dormir, Elena la nouvelle femme partageant la vie de son Alex, qui partagerait certainement et prochainement son cœur. Cette idée la rendit malade, elle s'approcha d'Elena, prit son visage de démon puis posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune Tueuse et soudainement, la porte se verrouilla de l'intérieure puis la pièce prit feu.

Elena se mit à tousser puis se réveilla en sursaut, elle poussa un cri, se leva et se précipita vers la porte. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas et elle hurla quand les flammes l'encerclèrent.

Elle se réveilla soudainement en sueur et désorienté, Alex qui l'avait entendu été venu tout de suite.

-Ely ça va ?

-Oui j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, désolée de t'avoir embêtée. Déclara t-elle ennuyée en le voyant avec sa serviette autour de la taille.

-Non c'est rien et puis j'avais finit !

Anyanka se matérialisa dans le fond de la pièce, elle les regardait furieuse.

 _-Alex s'intéresse à elle et elle… la garce, encore une Tueuse dans sa vie ! Je hais les Tueuses, je hais Buffy Summers !_

Le démon vengeur les fixa quelques instants puis disparut et réapparut dans la crypte de Spike, elle la vit avec le vampire, il était allongé sur son lit, il parlait de leur avenir ou plutôt de leur enfer car oui, elle, Dru et Anyanka n'en n'avaient pas finit avec eux, tout ne faisait que commencé !

Elle apparut ensuite devant Willow qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, l'ex sorcière sursauta en la voyant ici.

-An…Anya ?!

-Salut Will !

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

 **-….Oh la ferme, je vais rien te faire, t'es trop conne ou quoi !**

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Me parler ?!

 **-Oui te parler, t'es bouché ou quoi !**

-On est pas ami enfin plus !

-Je sais et alors ?!

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu voulais tranché la gorge de Dawn !

-Hé alors ?! Je l'aime pas cette gamine, elle est trop petite et à cause d'elle, on a toujours eu des ennuis !

-Elle est jeune !

-Je m'en fiche et puis ne plus l'avoir dans mes pattes m'arrangeraient !

-Anya, je ne te reconnais plus !

-Comment ça ?!

-Tu es avec Drusilla et tu viens me voir pour parler alors qu'on est ennemie maintenant, pourquoi ?!

 **-J'en sais rien !**

-Tu as vu Alex ?

-C'est possible.

-Et il te manque ! En conclu Willow en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Non ! Je suis très heureuse aujourd'hui sans Alexander Harris dans les pattes !

-Tu lui manques… enfin la Anya d'avant lui manque !

-Elle est morte et son béb…et son futur aussi !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu peux encore changé et redevenir la Anya qu'on connaît !

-Non Alex m'a fait trop de mal et pas qu'à moi.

-A qui alors ?!

-Personne.

-Anya, tu n'es pas obligé de faire le mal parce que tout est finit entre toi et Alex !

-J'ai fait le mal pendant plus de 1000 ans et je suis douée alors je continues !

-Comme tu veux mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ok ?

-Ok mais c'est déjà tout réfléchit Will et je vais me venger de chacun d'entre vous !

-Pas tout de suite ?

-NON ! Mais Alex et Buffy vont payés !

-Pourquoi Buffy ?! Alex je comprends mais pourquoi Buffy, elle t'a jamais rien fait !

-Elle a fait du mal à Dru et j'aime Dru.

-Tu… tu aimes Drusilla ?!

 **-OUI !** S'énerva t-elle en se relevant.

En entendant cela, Willow comprit ce que voulait dire le petit orphelin, Anyanka s'était tourné vers les femmes !

Quand Willow ressortit de ses pensées, Anyanka ne se trouvait plus là, elle avait de nouveau disparut.

La démone réapparut au côté de Drusilla qui était entrain de jouée avec sa poupée, en apercevant sa démone, Dru se précipita vers elle et déclara soulagée :

-Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas ma chérie !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tsst… tu es allé les revoir, les étoiles me l'ont bourdonnées dans les oreilles et ça m'a fait très mal alors Mlle Edith m'a consolée.

-Désolée Drusilla mais j'avais besoin de parler.

-Parler ?!

-Oui parler mais ça n'a pas arrangé le problème !

-Ah bon ?!

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Dit-elle en caressant la joue de la vampire.

-Je suis là ma vilaine démone.

Anyanka sourit puis elle embrassa Drusilla, elle allait continué encore il y eut un raclement de gorge, elles se retournèrent et virent Harmony qui s'exclama amusée :

-Moi aussi je suis là !

-Harmony, ça t'amuse de nous voir nous embrasser ! S'agaça la démone.

-Non, c'était comment ?

 **-HARMONY !**

-Ok, ok mais je fais quoi je m'ennuie moi !

-Va donc voir Brad, lui aussi s'ennuie !

-Mais il a Tiff !

-Elle couche avec Jim !

-Oh alors je peux couché avec lui ?

 **-OUI !**

-Chouette !

-Bon tu t'en vas !

-Tu préfères les filles ou les garçons ?

 **-HARMONYYYYY !**

-Calmes-toi ma jolie Anyanka. Harmony chérie, veux-tu bien nous laisser s'il te plait ?

-Ok ! Mais tu sais, Brad et moi on a déjà couché ensemble et il vaut pas Spike ! Oh Buffy a beaucoup de chance !

A ces mots, Drusilla prit son visage de vampire, s'approcha de la vampire blonde et l'envoya contre le mur puis cria furieuse :

-Buffy n'a pas de chance, Buffy est morte ! Spike est à moi et à moi seule ! Tu comprends petite imbécile !

-Ou….oui….oui Drusilla.

Harmony quitta la pièce puis Anyanka lui affirma avec certitude :

-Elle te le paiera Dru, je te le jure qu'elle te le paiera !

-Non, l'amulette s'en chargera !

Elle se mit à rire puis se tourna vers le démon vengeur et déclara amusée :

-Oui l'amulette la détruira, pas moi !

Pendant ce temps, Buffy et Spike étaient encore entrain de s'embrasser mais Buffy le repoussa brusquement et s'écria mécontente :

-Comment ça je suis trop naïve ?

-Ben tu… tu l'es c'est tout !

-Non je veux savoir et tout de suite !

-Ok mon ptit chef ! En fait tu es naïve me concernant.

-Te concernant ?

-Oui poussin tu es naïve me concernant parce que tu me crois toujours quand je te dis quelque chose !

-Quoi, c'est pas vrai que tu as faillit mordre Elvis ?!

-Eh non mais j'ai faillit mordre Mickaël Jackson !

-Non tu… tu blagues !

-Non je te le jure !

-Les vampires ne jurent pas !

-Ok c'est vrai mais c'est pas une blague trésor.

-Ah bon ben dis-donc tu…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua Spike entrain de rire, elle se jeta sur lui, se mit à califourchon sur lui puis dit mécontente :

-Tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

-C'est parce que j'adore ta naïveté mon ptit cœur !

-T'es pas sympa je suis pas naïve mais tu me dis tellement de chose que je te crois car tu as quand même tué 2 Tueuse et aussi que tu as réussit à ce que la 3éme tombe éperdument amoureuse de toi !

-Tu vois tu le reconnais ! Dit-il content en se relevant après que Buffy soit assise.

-Non chéri, je te montre comment toi tu es fier !

-Fier ?!

-Oh oui tu l'es !

-N'importe quoi !

-Oh si !

-Non !

-Spike, on fait un marché ok ?

-Bon ok !

-Tu ne dis plus que je suis naïve et moi je ne dis plus que tu es fier et jaloux !

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

-Tu sais que tu es trop drôle quand tu t'énerves !

-Ah oui et tu sais ce qui pourrait me calmer ?

-Non dis-moi ?

Il allait l'embrasser quand Buffy porta son attention sur une ptite boule de poils.

-Hé salut toi !

Elle prit le chaton _british shortair tabby_ dans ses bras, le caressa, Spike en voyant cela, "Pourquoi avait-il gardé ce chaton ?"

-Tu sais qu'il devient de plus en plus mignon !

-Euh ouais ben je dirais plutôt qu'il grossit !

-T'arrêtes oui, tu vas le vexer ! Se fâcha t-elle.

-Buffy ce n'est qu'un chaton !

-Hé alors, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ces choses. Pauvre petit Bloody, il n'a rien fait !

-Ca se voit bien que tu es une fille !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais m'émouvoir devant cette boule de poils qui ramène des rats tous les soirs dans mon lit !

-Mais il est gentil avec toi !

Hein oh que tu es mignon et gentil avec notre vampire grincheux ! Dit-elle en le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête et en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son petit ami.

 **-Hé, JE NE SUIS PAS GRINCHEUX !**

-Ne cries pas idiot tu vas lui faire peur ! Déclara t-elle en posant sa main sur les oreilles du chaton.

-Oh j'abandonne ! S'exclama t-il en se levant du lit.

-Mais tu vas où ?!

-Me boire un verre car sinon je vais te le croquer ton mignon et gentil ptit chaton !

-Spike !

-Quoi c'est vrai à l'origine je les mangeais !

-A l'origine.

-Ouais je sais mais tu…. Tu vis pas avec lui 24h sur 24h quoique moi non plus mais il… à chaque fois que tu le vois, on dirait que tu regardes un ange.

-Non mais j'adore les animaux et je suis contente que tu les gardais.

-Clem a bien voulut .

-Clem, mais oui je te crois chéri !

-Quoi c'est vrai !

-Marrant comme il a été gentil de te prêter un chaton, d'habitude il les mange mais peut-être que je me trompe !

-Bon tu laisses Bloody et on reprend où on en était !

-Défiles-toi, ça te va bien !

A ces mots, il prit le chaton des mains de Buffy mais elle s'écria étonnée :

-Mais Spike qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Pour réponse, il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et ardant puis il avoua honnêtement :

-Bébé j'ai envie de toi plus que jamais et ce n'est pas un chaton qui m'empêchera de t'avoir !

-Et si je préférais passer du temps avec Bloody, tu dirais quoi !

Il la regarda avec le sourire, se pencha, posa le chaton par-terre puis la plaqua doucement sur son matelas et dévora son cou de baisers sensuels. Elle le laissa faire quelques instants puis le fit basculer sur le côté et déclara avec le sourire :

-Spike tu sais quoi.

-Non mais tu vas me le dire amour.

-Eh bien je vais aller me préparer dans ta salle de bain !

-Tu veux de l'aide mon ange ? Demanda t-il sure de lui.

-Non merci, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

La jeune femme se releva, le regarda amusée puis déclara avant de partir :

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer sans moi !

-Mon bébé tu plaisantes ?!

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?!

-Oui !

-Eh ben non !

Elle allait partir quand Spike se releva, la prit dans ses bras puis dit gentiment :

-Buffy, ne soit pas fâché !

-Mais je ne suis plus fâché contre toi !

-Ah oui alors pourquoi tu rigolais en me disant que je ne vais trop m'ennuyer sans toi ?!

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui assura sincèrement :

-Spike, je vais me préparer et ensuite on ira à la maison, comme ça on règle vite fait le problème de la journée et on rentre ici !

-C'est un bon plan poussin mais je suis pas sure qu'il aboutisse !

-On verra mais pour le moment, je vais me laver !

-Buffy ! La supplia t-il.

-Non ! S'exclama en le poussant sur le lit.

Il se laissa retomber dessus puis attendit qu'elle revienne mais contre attente, elle lui envoya un baiser puis partit cette fois-ci dans la salle de bain.

Il soupira, plaça ses bras derrière sa nuque et déclara à voix haute :

-Buffy, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Bloody sauta sur le lit puis grimpa sur le torse du vampire qui s'écria n'ont pas furieux mais franche :

-Tu sais boule de poils ambulante, j'aurai préféré que quelqu'un d'autre me grimpe dessus !

Elena venait de sortir de la salle de bain, elle était encore un peu retournée par son rêve mais le fait de voir Alex à son chevet quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, l'avait rassurée. Alex avait toujours été là pour elle depuis le début et même si elle aurait aimé plus, elle savait qu'il tenait encore beaucoup à son ancienne petite amie mais il ne parlait jamais d'elle, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le réconforter comme il l'avait fait pour elle quand elle avait perdue son observateur.

Elle allait quitter la chambre d'Alex quand elle marcha sur quelque chose, elle poussa un petit "aïe" puis se pencha et ramassa l'objet. Il s'agit d'une bague sertit d'un petit diamant. La jeune femme se releva puis alla rejoindre Alex dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main Ely ?

-J'ai trouvé ça par terre et tu sais, moi je suis pas trop bijoux ! Tu crois que c'est à Buffy ou à Willow ?

-Attend je vois pas, tu veux la montrer s'il te plait ?

-Oh oui excuse je suis trop loin !

Elena se rapprocha d'Alex et lui montra enfin la bague. Quand le jeune homme la vit, il la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la bague qu'il avait offert à Anya juste avant l'affrontement contre Gloria, cette bague qu'il avait mit des mois a acheté parce qu'il voulait une bague exceptionnelle pour son Anya, pour la femme de sa vie.

-Alors tu sais à qui elle est ?

-Lâche-la tout de suite !

-Mais Alex qu'est-ce que tu….

 **-…. Je t'ai dis de reposer cette bague, elle n'est pas à toi, tu n'as le droit de la toucher !**

-Alex qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

 **-… Lâche cette bague Elena !**

-Mais…

La jeune Tueuse n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication car Alex lui arracha des mains, se précipita dans sa chambre et referma la porte à clef. Elena comprit alors que la bague devrait être à son ex, alors elle alla dans sa chambre s'habiller, elle savait trop bien que quand Alex trouvait par mégarde un objet appartenant à son ancienne petite amie, il était dévasté et le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le laisser seul

Alex s'assit sur son lit et regarda la bague, il revit tous les moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec Anya, tous ces moments où ils étaient heureux et amoureux.

-C'est tellement loin tout ça mais on était heureux.

Anyanka se matérialisa dans le fond de la pièce et regarda Alex, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait-elle encore ?! Un démon vengeur ne pleure pas enfin pas autrefois car aujourd'hui oui, perdre non seulement l'homme qu'on aime et en plus un bébé avait été trop pour Anya, c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté l'offre de D'Hoffrin et elle était redevenue un démon vengeur, elle avait ensuite essayé de se venger d'Alex mais le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était de coucher avec Spike. Cette fois-ci, elle avait non seulement blessé Alex mais aussi Buffy pourtant Buffy avait pardonné mais elle… elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours mais sans Drusilla, aujourd'hui elle ne serait plus rien, elle n'aimait pas Drusilla d'amour, non elle savait que toutes deux avaient besoins de tendresse alors elles s'en donnaient, rien que quelques petits baisers mais jamais rien de plus, Anyanka savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas allé plus loin et Dru non plus puisqu'elle voulait récupéré Spike.

C'était marrant, les trois femmes s'étaient associées pour se venger de Buffy et chacune d'entre elles avaient couchées avec Spike !

Drusilla pendant environ 100ans, Harmony pendant quelques mois et elle pendant une soirée de beuverie !

Anyanka repensa à ses 3 derniers mois avec les deux jeunes femmes et cela la fit sourire, elle avait survécue, elle avait survécue loin d'Alexander Harris mais pendant combien de temps tiendrait-elle maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans cette ville ?

Alex était toujours entrain de regarder la bague, il s'allongea mais continua à la regarder tristement.

La démone se décida à sortir de l'ombre puis s'exclama agacée :

-C'est pas en pleurant sur cette bague que je vais te pardonner Alex !

En entendant ces mots, Alex releva la tête et découvrit la femme qu'il aimait devant lui, il se releva puis murmura son nom, elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla.

 **-Je ne suis pas Anya, Anya est morte Alex !**

-Pas pour moi et tu le sais.

 **-Pleure autant de larmes que tu le désires mais sache que je te hais de tout mon cœur Alexander Lavelle Harris !**

-Je sais, et je me hais encore plus pour tout ce que je t'ai fait mais Anya, j'ai comprit et je te promet que si tu reviens, je ne te quitterais plus jamais ma chérie.

 **-Trop tard ! Si je pouvais, je t'étranglerais de mes mains mais non, je ne peux pas !**

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il doucement en se rapprochant.

-Parce que…je t'aime encore mais je te hais aussi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime encore Anya.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui, plus que tout au monde mon amour.

-Oh Alex !

Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, comme autrefois, il s'apprêtait à continuer quand il se réveilla, il s'était endormit sur son lit mais le téléphone venait de le ramener à la réalité.

Il se saisit du téléphone et maugréa d'une voix endormit :

-Allo ?

-Oh toi t'es encore endormit !

-Salut Will !

-Désolée je voulais pas te réveiller mais si tu veux, on reparlera tout à l'heure !

-Non vas'y de toute manière j'étais déjà réveiller avant.

-Ben on dirait pas, t'es sure que ça va ?

-T'inquiètes pas Willow ça va, je m'étais assoupit car je suis encore un peu fatigué mais ça va !

-D'accord enfin tant mieux, c'est chouette !

-Willow, toi tu me caches quelque chose !

-Non !

-Pourquoi tu as appelé alors ?!

-Pour… pour rien. Bon on se retrouve chez toi tout à l'heure !

-Non je viendrais vous chercher. Il dort encore ?

-Il s'est rendormit y a 10 minutes alors je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant d'aller chez Buffy.

-Ouais et en plus, elle y sera peut-être pas, elle sera avec le grand décoloré !

-Alex !

-Je sais si elle m'entendait, elle me tuerait !

-Non peut-être pas mais en tout cas, elle ne serait pas contente !

-Quoi tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il est tranquillement entrain de fumer une cigarette et que Buffy lit le journal !

-Non quand même pas mais… enfin ça nous regarde pas ok !

-Ok ptit chef !

-Alex te moque pas de moi !

-Jamais ma chérie !

-Bon je te laisse je vais m'habiller.

-La petite Willow ferait-elle dans le nudisme maintenant ?

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour !

-Oui.

Willow lui dit au revoir puis Alex regarda la bague dans sa main et murmurant tristement :

-Oui tout va très bien.

Allez mon vieux Alex, lèves-toi ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve malheureusement.

Anyanka qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce où elle dormait pour le moment, elle s'assit sur son lit puis repensa au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Alex, elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres puis déclara peinée :

-Ce n'était pas un rêve Alex, c'était notre baiser d'adieu.

Hé oui, ce n'était pas un rêve, Anyanka avait vraiment parlé à Alex mais quand ils s'étaient embrassés, comme un boomerang, tout lui revint en mémoire alors elle le repoussa et d'un seul geste Alex se retrouva endormit sur son lit. La démone avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de son amour pour lui, ce baiser d'adieu en était la preuve et même si pour Alex ça ne restera qu'un rêve, pour elle cela représentera la fin de sa vie humaine et le renouvellement de sa haine pour le genre humain. Anyanka le démon vengeur était enfin de retour !

Spike était assis dans son fauteuil entrain de regarder la télé avec le chaton sur ses genoux à qui il caressait la tête.

-Waouh ça se fête ce que je vois !

-Quoi ?!

-Toi avec Bloody, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce chaton mon chéri ?

-C'est le cas, il est venu sur mes genoux alors je l'ai laissé faire !

-Spike tu mens très mal ! Affirma t-elle avec le sourire.

-Par l'enfer tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ?!

-Oui et ça prouve que tu l'aimes bien.

-Mais non poussin tu rêves !

-Bon ok je laisse tombé mais je vois bien que sa présence te tient compagnie quand je ne suis pas là !

-C'est vrai qu'il est gentil quelque fois mais pas plus !

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa tendrement en même qu'elle prenait le chaton dans ses bras, elle le caressa puis vint ensuite sur ses genoux tout en gardant Bloody sur les siens.

-Tu vois comme il est mignon !

-C'est parce que tu sais charmé même les plus méchantes créatures mon bébé.

-Tu parles de toi ?

-En partie oui.

-Tu as raison sur ce point mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Quoi donc ?

-Cette ancienne méchante créature m'a elle aussi séduite parce que je vois sa vraie nature.

-Tu es sincère ?!

-Je ne l'ai jamais été plus que maintenant mon amour.

Il caressa ses cheveux puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et lui avoua surpris et peu émut (Spike est un dur ! ^^) :

-Tu sais ma chérie, j'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça de moi.

-Tu m'as montré tes pires côtés mais aussi tes meilleurs et moi je garde que du positif de cela.

Spike, je t'aime et je sais que c'est pas seulement parce que tu as été là pour moi pendant ces deux dernières années, non, j'ai vu le vrai Spike. et explique-moi comment une fille ne pourrait pas en tombé amoureuse !

-Ben ça faudrait posé la question à la Buffy Summers qui me haïssait !

-Bon c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas de toi mais tu sais quoi, aujourd'hui je ne peux plus me passé de toi, je veux tout savoir sur ton passé et je veux que tu saches tout sur moi. Je veux passé ma vie près de toi et je m'en fiche de cette histoire "toi vampire, moi Tueuse", quand on aime, on peut tout oublier, tu crois pas ?

-Oh si mon rayon de soleil, tu as parfaitement raison.

-Tu sais de moi même des choses que j'avais jamais dit à personnes et c'est… enfin c'est très important pour moi de tout te dire. Tu me comprends si bien que quelque fois je me demande comment tu fais !

-J'ai appris à te connaître mon cœur et j'ai vu dans ton cœur et d'avantage depuis ses 3 semaines.

-Et encore plus dans les mois et les années à venir, ça je te le garantis mon Spike.

-Et pour le moment, tu voudrais faire quoi mon chaton ?

-Je voudrais que tu me parles de toi, de ton passé humain ou vampire, ça m'est égal mais je veux tout savoir de l'homme que j'aime.

-Ok alors tu veux que je te parle de mon enfance j'ai pas mal de trucs assez drôle à t'apprendre sur le ptit William !

-Oh dis-moi s'il te plait !

-D'accord alors quand j'étais petit je….

Pendant que Spike racontait une partie de son enfance à Buffy, Dawn était dans sa chambre entrain d'écrire sur son journal. La jeune fille n'avait jamais arrêté de se confier à son journal, il était depuis toujours son plus cher confident, elle ne lui cachait rien.

Dawn écrivait toujours dessus mais soudain, elle se mit à pleurer, elle mouilla un peu son journal mais continua à écrire, on pouvait apercevoir malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait un peu mouillé, les mots de chagrin qu'elle avait écrit :

-Il ne me voit pas, il ne me verra jamais et pourtant je t'aime à en mourir, je t'aime à en mourir….et toute ma vie je n'aimerai que toi.

De ses larmes qu'elle avait versé, seul le nom de cette personne avait disparue, une personne dont la jeune Dawn Summers était tombée amoureuse.

Elle referma ensuite son journal puis le remit dans son tiroir et referma comme à chaque fois celui-ci de peur que sa tutrice y fouille, elle aimait beaucoup sa tutrice mais sa vie d'avant lui manqué terriblement.

Buffy et Spike venaient d'arrivé chez la jeune femme, et pourtant, Buffy avait eut beaucoup de mal à quitter la crypte de son vampire mais il avait enfin réussit à la persuader.

Elle referma la porte du garage, puis ils allèrent dans le couloir du salon, elle scruta la maison puis se tourna vers son petit ami et déclara avec certitude :

-On aurait pas du venir maintenant !

-Buffy !

-Quoi c'est vrai, il est encore tôt chéri et en plus on a dit qu'on se retrouverait ici qu'en fin de matinée et pas en début !

-Ptet bien mais si je t'avais écouté, on y serait encore à midi !

-Bon on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien poussin !

Elle sourit, se rapprocha de lui et murmura d'une voix douce mais provocante :

-Ah bon, tu sais moi j'ai des projets très intéressants à te proposer !

-Ah oui et est-ce que ce sont les projets auxquels je pense amour ?

Buffy l'embrassa fougueusement, le regarda ensuite toute souriante puis Spike confirma :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais !

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?!

-Spike, je suis sérieuse, je veux une réponse !

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es autoritaire mon trésor !

-Je sais mais t'as toujours pas répondu !

-Tu n'es jamais fatigué à ce que je vois !

-Je suis la Tueuse mon amour donc, j'ai plus d'endurance que 10 hommes réunit !

-C'est la Tueuse ou Buffy qui en a le plus envie ?

-C'est la Tueuse qui a l'énergie mais c'est ta Buffy qui te veux ! Lui assura t-elle tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Tu as autant envie de moi ?

-Oui j'ai envie de toi , c'est tout je ne peux pas l'expliquer ! Je t'aime à la folie et je ne peux plus me passer de toi Spike.

-A quel point poussin ?

-Au point d'être toujours dans tes bras comme cette nuit qui a été magique. Avoua t-elle sincèrement en déposant un baiser su les lèvres de son vampire.

-Oh oui, tu veux parlé du retour de ton ex chéri !

-Spike, je m'en fiche complétement d'Angel ! Cette nuit, toi et moi on…

-….A vu la mort de très près, fais-moi pensé à dire merci à Mr le Super Justicier ! La coupa t-il amusé.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises, hier soir, on a partagé quelque chose de très fort, bien plus que l'arrivée surprenante et très encombrante de mon ex !

-Encombrante, ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça sur ton vampire à l'âme torturée !

-Pourquoi ?! C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit et puis, ce n'est pas mon vampire enfin, plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui c'est toi mon vampire pas à l'âme torturée, mais mon vampire d'amour, celui qui fait battre mon cœur et dont j'ai très envie en ce moment.

-Ton vampire d'amour, c'est plutôt flatteur et mignon enfin c'est pas trop mal, mais tu aurais pu rajouter : "vampire sexy, un tout petit possessif mais pas jaloux, romantique, énigmatique, charm….

Buffy ne laissa pas le temps à Spike de faire sa petite éloge, parce qu'elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A cet attention si tendre, son petit ami l'enlaça, elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou puis il la fit basculer dans ses bras, monta les escaliers sans la lâcher un seul instant et continua à l'embrasser passionnément. Arrivée à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, poussa la porte de celle-ci puis la referma à l'aide de son pied et il la déposa ensuite sur le lit. Ils s'arrêtent alors de s'embrasser, se regardèrent sans rien dire mais leurs visages traduisaient le même désir, Buffy sourit puis se releva et commença à lui déboutonnait sa chemise bleue marine. Une fois celle-ci complètement ouverte, elle lui retira puis glissa ses doigts sur le torse de son amant qui commençait à lui enlever sa propre chemise qu'elle portait depuis ce matin. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser tout en se caressant mutuellement, ils s'allongèrent ensuite et Spike l'embrassa sensuellement sur sa poitrine, ses épaules dans le creux de son cou sans cesser ses caresses. Il se mit ensuite à descendre très lentement car il adorait la faire attendre et lorsqu'il arriva à son nombril, il ouvrit son jean, lui retira très lentement ainsi que son string noir puis entreprit d'embrasser son petit corps avec une extrême sensualité.

Au même moment, deux personnes entrèrent dans la maison par la fenêtre cassée du salon. Cordélia tira le long rideaux puis Angel enleva la couverture de sur lui et déclara étonné :

-Pas de bruit, c'est tout de même étrange !

-Il n'est que 9h30, on est peut-être venu trop tôt et Buffy et Spike ne viendront sûrement pas tout de suite !

Angel se tourna vers elle, lui lança un regard furieux et Cordy s'énerva :

-Angel ça suffit, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et avec qui elle désire ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme ce matin, sinon je préfère partir ailleurs, voir Wes, Gunn ou Fred car tu me tapes sur les nefs avec ta miss Sunnydale !

-Cordélia, excuse-moi, je ne suis pas encore habitué à l'idée de voir Buffy et…. SPIKE ensemble mais je ferais un effort.

Elle sourit, l'embrassa et affirma soulagée :

-Enfin c'est pas trop tôt car je te préfère largement à L.A. !

-On rentrera d'ici quelques jours et je te promet de ne plus être aussi morose. De toute façon, je dois parler à Buffy aujourd'hui.

-On fait quoi, on monte à l'étage pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui, je monte et toi tu regardes à la cuisine et dans les autres pièces.

Elle lui sourit puis partit dans la cuisine tandis qu'Angel monta les escaliers.

Arrivée à l'étage, Angel ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa vie autrefois à Sunnydale, quand Buffy et lui étaient encore ensemble, que Spike était leur ennemi et non l'amoureux de la Tueuse. Pourquoi lui ?!

Il détestait l'idée que Spike puisse l'embrasser, la caresser et surtout lui offrir ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu : "une vie normale !" du moins en apparence car pour lui, William le Sanguinaire il était, William le Sanguinaire il resterait. Angel avait aussi détesté Riley mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il savait que Buffy n'éprouvait pas des forts sentiments à l'égard de Riley et malheureusement avec Spike, ça avait l'air différent, un lien très fort devait les unir comme eux avant, peut-être même plus et c'était surtout cela qui l'agacer. Buffy la femme de sa vie enfin de sa mort, son grand amour, elle semblait s'être amouracher de Spike, ce monstre vaniteux et particulièrement cruel enfin pas autant que ne l'était Angélus mais il pouvait se montrer sous un jour nouveau et tuer Buffy à sa manière. Non, Buffy ne sera pas dupe si c'est le cas. Instinctivement, ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre de la Tueuse, tant de souvenirs le liaient à cet endroit…

La nuit où il avait dormit dans cette chambre pour échapper au Trio d'assassins du maître, les soirées où il venait la voir dans sa chambre pour discuter ou pour l'embrasser, tous ces merveilleux instants étaient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire mais ses souvenirs laissèrent place à la réalité, réalité horrible d'ailleurs. Maintenant il imaginait Spike allongé sur ce lit avec Buffy… oh non, pas Spike ! Il n'est pas fait pour elle, il n'était peut-être pas insensible au charme naturel de Buffy mais il ne pouvait l'aimer, lui William le Sanguinaire, un vampire sans âme, pas possible, oui carrément impossible !

Angel ôta ses idées de sa mémoire, il avait promis à Cordélia de faire un effort et il essaierait pour elle ensuite, il parlerait à Buffy le plus tôt possible mais avant, il fallait qu'il retourne dans cette chambre, la chambre de la jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimé et pour qui il gardait encore de très forts sentiments. Angel approcha à pas rapide et arrivée à la porte il entendit de drôles de bruits provenant de la chambre de Buffy, celle-ci étant d'ailleurs entre-ouverte, le vampire décida de la pousser car sa curiosité le lui ordonnait alors il la poussa légèrement pour se glisser dans la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il entra, la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux le pétrifia, il se dit en lui même qu'il n'aurait jamais du écouter sa curiosité parce que le spectacle qu'il voyait à cet instant était vraiment une torture. Spike se trouvait allongé sur Buffy qu'il caressait, embrassait, à qui il faisait l'amour. Seulement de voir la jeune femme l'enlaçait, l'embrassait à son tour, faisait horriblement mal à Angel, elle semblait pleine de désir et de plaisir pour le vampire blond décoloré et Angel n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard.

Depuis hier soir qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser, il avait imaginé cette scène mais au point de la voir le lendemain, il savait qu'il aurait du partir seulement il était encore choqué et n'arrivait pas à faire un seul pas.

-Oh Spike….je t'…mm oh chéri, tu….aie !

Spike releva soudainement la tête et demanda inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon poussin ?

-Tu m'as fait mal chéri !

-Oh désolé amour, c'est sans doute la blessure que cette pourriture de démon t'a fait l'autre nuit.

-Non ton bras.

-Quoi mon bras ?!

-T'as coincé ton bracelet dans mes cheveux. Expliqua t-elle tout souriante.

-Oh mon bébé excuse, attends je vais…. Oh putain, j'y arrive pas !

Buffy se mit à rire, son petit ami la fixa surpris et elle le taquina :

-Je vais finir chauve si tu continues !

Il rigola à son tour, elle fit pareille puis au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent et elle lui assura sérieusement puis amusée :

-Spike, si tu te calmes, on y arrivera et puis si on y arrive pas, tant pis tu auras une petite amie chauve !

-Alors je t'achèterais une perruque !

-Quelle couleur ?

-Rousse !

-Es-tu entrain de me faire comprendre que tu craques sur Willow !

-Non mais tu ferais peut-être plus peur aux démons !

-Oh espèce de….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protesté car Spike captura ses lèvres.

En voyant Buffy approfondir le baiser, Angel comprit que tous deux étaient très complices, au moins Spike arrivait à la faire rire mais arrivait-il vraiment à l'aimer ?

C'était cette réponse qu'il attendait et aucune autre.

-Spike…

-Oui chaton, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu….non rien …enfin si c'est à propos d'Angel.

-Oh génial le bon samaritain le retour ! S'agaça t-il.

-Spike !

-J'y crois pas, même au pieu tu causes de lui !

Elle l'embrassa ardemment puis il lui assura sincèrement :

-Au lit je ne pense qu'à toi et même tout le temps et tu le sais. Je suis folle de toi et je ne peux plus me passer de tes baisers, de tes caresses, de tout. Je t'aime William et je suis toute à toi.

Spike soupira car il savait que quand elle l'appelait "William", elle s'adressait à lui enfin, à l'homme en lui et comme à chaque fois, il était profondément touché par ce simple petit nom.

Son petit ami plongea son regard dans son regard dans le sien et elle murmura d'une voix aussi douce que le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner :

-Angel : passé, toi : présent et peut-être avenir si tu veux toujours de moi.

Spike réussit à libérer son bras des cheveux de la jeune femme comme s'il n'avait jamais été accroché et il avoua sur un ton tendre et rassurant tout en caressant sa joue :

-Je te veux pour toujours mon amour, pour l'éternité et même si tu deviens une petite vieille hyper chiante, je t'aimerais toujours ma ptite Tueuse.

-Une Tueuse à la retraite et probablement entrain de regarder des soap-opéras comme ton cher "Passion" !

-Ah ce serait chouette, on aurait une discussion très intéressante sur le sujet !

A ces mots, ils remirent à rire, Angel arrivait à tout entendre de leur conversation mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était d'entendre Buffy dire à Spike qu'elle l'aimait et lui appartenait. Il allait partir quand Buffy déclara sincèrement :

-Tu sais, j'ai pas mal réfléchis hier soir enfin pas trop car j'ai beaucoup dormit, mais Angel et moi c'est bien que ce soit terminé, il ne m'a jamais connu comme toi tu me connais.

Le vampire décoloré sourit puis embrassa sensuellement son cou et descendit sur sa poitrine tout en assurant entre deux baisers :

-Normal, il n'a pas du souvent te voir nue alors que….moi, je….connais les….moindres parties de ton sublime corps amour.

-Spike….oh…..NON je ne parlais pas de ça ! Dit-elle en se reprenant.

Spike releva la tête interloqué, s'approcha de la sienne et lui demanda surpris :

-Quoi alors ?!

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que toi tu m'écoutes et me parles et j'arrive à te dire des choses sur moi, sur mon passé, des choses importantes ou non mais y a pas que ça, tu le sais non ?!

Il sourit puis déposa un baiser plein de douceur sur ses lèvres et elle ajouta honnêtement :

-Avec Angel, on n'arrivait pas souvent à se parler.

-Mais tu l'as aimé quand même !

-Oh oui je l'ai aimé, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, il fera toujours partie de moi….mais maintenant, je le vois plutôt comme un ami, il ne connaît plus du tout ma vie et c'est lui qui a choisit de partir, moi je…je l'aimais et il… il m'a fait souffrir mais ça va maintenant et en grande partie grâce à toi j'ai réussis à avancer. J'ai choisit d'aimer un vampire blond décoloré sans âme, sans puce mais avec un cœur débordant d'amour et de merveilleuses attentions et je ne le regretterai jamais.

-Ton ex chéri en avait sûrement aussi.

-De quoi ?!

-De l'amour et de merveilleuses attentions !

-Oh !

-Oh quoi ?!

-Non pas vraiment tu sais. C'était surtout vampires et démons en tout genre au lieu d'une soirée tranquille dans ses bras.

-Pas très intelligent le super justicier ! S'exclama t-il étonné.

-Non c'est pas cela, mais c'est vrai que comparé à Angel, tu es un vampire et un petit ami très surprenant.

-Et hier je t'ai surpris ?

-Oui chéri, soirée merveilleuse malgré les dérangements de Will, Alex et bien entendu de nos exs respectifs !

-Je suis content de te rendre heureuse ma chérie car tu sais, moi la routine ça me déprime !

-Oh oui je sais, je te connais.

Mais même moi je te déprime ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

Pour réponse, il se pencha, l'embrassa tendrement puis chuchota avec amour :

-Oh non bébé, faire l'amour avec toi, c'est….c'est une chose dont je me lasserai jamais et même le fait d'être simplement avec toi, comme on l'a fait ce matin mon poussin parce que je t'ai dans la peau !

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa fougueusement et elle l'enlaça de nouveau en continuant à caresser son dos.

Angel eut enfin le force de sortir, il repoussa la porte puis commença à s'éloigner quand Cordy demanda en montant les escaliers :

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un en haut car moi en bas rien !

Mais le vampire ne l'écoutait pas, il repensait encore la scène qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant.

-La terre appelle Angel…Angel…..Angel….ouh, ouh….Angel t'es là ou pas parce que Cordy te causes !

-Hein ?!

-On fait quoi ? On reste ici planté comme deux piquets en attendant le patronne à la maison ?

-Non, on redescend et on attend dans le salon. Dit-il d'une voix dure et ferme sas la regarder.

-Bon ok, c'est toi mon patron et dans les deux sens bien sur !

Mais contre attente, il ne sourit pas et descendit en trombe les marches alors Cordélia se demanda à elle même :

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!_

Quelques instants après, Cordy le rejoignit dans le salon, il avait prit place dans le sofa, elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et demanda inquiète :

-Angel qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il ne lui répondit pas alors elle ajouta certaine :

-D'être ici a dû te rappeler pas mal de souvenirs et c'est compréhensible que tu en sois tout retourner.

Le vampire se tourna vers elle, la regarda puis l'embrassa tendrement et murmura gentiment :

-Merci Cordélia.

-Normal, et puis tu sais je te connais maintenant !

Il lui adressa de nouveau un sourire qu'elle lui rendit puis ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Alex sortit de sa chambre, il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé à Elena comme il l'avait fait, il tenait beaucoup à elle et il n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine.

Il la trouva assise sur le canapé entrain de lire un magazine, il n'osait pas lui parlé mais Elena avait remarqué sa présence alors elle leva les yeux de son magazine et déclara avec le sourire :

-Tu savais que 50% des américaines craquent pour des types plus vieux qu'elles !

Alex sourit, Elena ne semblait pas être fâché et il en était heureux, elle était une jeune femme tellement gentille, il vint la rejoindre, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui assura amusé :

-Personnellement j'en savais rien mais t'auras qu'à demander à Buffy !

-Bonne idée !

-En plus tu pourras interviewé son ex mort vivant et son nouveau petit copain qui les aussi !

-Non, être avec Spike pour la mission oui mais dans une pièce seule avec lui jamais !

-Et avec Angel ?

-Ben je le connais pas et vu que c'est un ancêtre de Spike je suis pas tenté de le connaître !

-Tu as largement raison Ely, Angel est tout sauf un type cool !

-Mais toi tu en es un !

-Il paraît que oui !

-Alex, je voulais te dire pour hier soir…

-Hier soir ?!

-Oui hier soir quand on….on….

-Quand quoi ?!

-Quand on a faillit….

-….Oh quand on faillit mourir à cause des démons de l'autre tarée !

-Non, avant….avant ça.

-Avant ça quoi ?!

-Ben avant les démons.

-Elena tu pourrais être plus claire s'il te plait !

-Non laisse tombé, c'est pas important d'ailleurs c'est déjà oublié ! Dit-elle attristée.

-On dirait que si vu comment tu m'en parles !

-Mais non c'est pas grave !

-Ely, on se connaît depuis trois semaines maintenant et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas !

-C'est vrai, on se connaît depuis trois semaines et j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Ben oui, tu es une fille….euh femme épatante comme le sont mes deux chéries !

-Tes deux quoi ?!

-Mes deux chéries, Willow et Buffy !

-Oh oui je suis bête !

-C'est clair que depuis que je te connais, toi aussi je peux te considéré comme ma chérie !

Tu veux ou pas car je trouve que tu fais vraiment partie de la bande à Scooby toi aussi !

-La bande à Scooby ?!

-Ben oui, Buffy c'est notre leader, Will notre ptite sorcière enfin plus maintenant mais elle est toujours aussi intelligente, y aussi Spike le vampire hyper chiant mais qui est quand même utile quelques fois mais va pas lui répéter sinon il risque de nous le répéter tout le temps , y a moi le gars super cool et prêt à tout pour protéger ses amis et maintenant y a toi, Elena la jolie Tueuse qui bote le derrière à tout les démons du coin !

-Tu me trouves jolie ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

-Bien sure, tu es une fille superbe, tu as des cheveux longs et noires sublimes, un jolie sourire, des yeux verts très beaux et…

-Et ?

-Et je connais pas mal de gars qui flashent sur toi !

-Comme qui ?

-Comme le voisin d'à côté, il m'a même demandé l'autre jour si tu étais ma petite amie !

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Que tu étais une amie !

Le sourire d'Elena s'effaça soudainement et elle répéta peinée :

-Une amie oui.

-Ely, ça va pas ?

-Si ça va !

-Sure ?

-Sure.

-Tant mieux j'ai cru que tu étais fâché parce que j'ai dit à ce type que tu étais une amie !

-Oh non, je suis contente d'être ton amie et l'amie de la bande à Scooby aussi enfin… pas avec Spike mais il est pas trop méchant pour un vampire !

-Oh non !

-Quoi ?!

-Buffy disait ça et regarde aujourd'hui, elle en est tombée amoureuse ! Manquerait plus que toi aussi tu tombes amoureuses de lui !

-Non, ça y a aucune chance !

-Ouf tu m'as fait peur ! Bon je vais faire du café tu en veux ?

Elena accepta, elle regarda Alex avec le sourire puis murmura après qu'il soit dans la cuisine :

-Non, y a vraiment aucune chance car c'est toi qui me plait Alexander Harris.

Buffy se trouvait allongée dans les bras de Spike sa tête sur son épaule et il lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

-Je me sens tellement bien avec toi.

-Moi aussi mon bébé. Affirma t-il en embrassant son front.

La jeune femme se mit à tracer des cœurs sur le torse de son amant, il regarda ce qu'elle faisait et il sourit quand elle écrivit "Je t'aime".

-C'est nouveau ça !

-Quoi ?!

Il lui montra du regard son torse, elle le fixa puis ils se regardèrent.

-Oh ça non… non c'est pas nouveau, tu le sais bien mon amour.

-Tu préfères l'écrire que me le dire !

Elle se détacha de ses bras puis se mit à califourchon sur lui, se pencha et lui assura d'une voix provocatrice :

-Je préfère te le montrer !

-Oh chaton !

-Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

-Tu me prends pour un idiot, je connais tes ptits manèges et….

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car Buffy l'embrassa langoureusement tout en caressant son torse. Elle glissa sa main gauche le long de son corps, ses hanches, ses cuisses puis passa ses petits doigts sur son pénis et le vampire ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissements de plaisir.

-Oh Buffy….bon sang amour….oh….arrêtes ça tout de suite trésor !

Elle releva la tête amusée et déclara franchement :

-Non parce que j'ai encore envie de toi !

-Encore ! Mais tu n'es jamais fatigué !

-Oh si tu le sais bien mais c'est juste que j'ai encore envie que tu me fasses l'amour et que tu me dises combien tu m'aimes encore, encore et toujours !

-Ca je peux bien te le dire tout le temps donc ce n'est pas un bon argument !

-Spike, je me moque pas de toi. Dit-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

-Oh mon cœur je me moque pas de toi non plus. Je dis juste que depuis notre soirée d'hier soir, on dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ou alors j'ai deux solutions à te proposer :

Premièrement : tu es contrarié du retour de soulboy.

Deuxièmement : tu es anxieuse parce que je vais discuter avec Dawn.

Buffy le regarda surprise puis avoua attristée :

-Ouais c'est vrai, je…. J'ai tellement peur que….non rien.

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement puis demanda d'une voix très douce :

-Que quoi mon amour ?

-Dawn, elle….elle pourrait refuser de t'écouter et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de ne pas y penser alors quand on fait l'amour, j'oublie enfin, en me servant de t…. oh non c'est pas ce que je voulais enfin je….

-Quel con j'ai été !

-Spike non j'ai pas voulu dire ç….

Il la repoussa puis s'assit sur le lit dos à elle.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu te serves de moi.

-Spike je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulu dire …

 **-Par l'enfer, je croyais que c'était finit toutes ces conneries "je me sers de toi, je ne peux pas t'aimer….bla bla bla … !" Quel imbécile je suis, je croyais vraiment que nous deux enfin…** Oh Buffy, y a des moments je me demande si tu ne pas dit "je t'aime" parce que tu voulais encore…. Bon sang, tout est toujours étrange avec toi alors arrête de te foutre de moi pour une fois s'il te plait ! Déclara t-il furieux au départ puis en se radoucissant quand il croisa son regard.

-Spike je ne me moque pas de toi, je t'aime avec un grand "A" et nous deux c'est nous deux, pas toi sans moi mais toi et moi, c'est ça ce que je veux. !

-On dirait pas !

-Oh Spike, crois-moi je sais que ce que j'ai dit t'a blessé, je suis une imbécile, mais j'ai pas voulu dire ça ! Dawn est un problème oui, mais je ne te veux pas uniquement pour avoir du réconfort dans tes bras, tu es mon petit ami, je suis vraiment et éperdument amoureuse de William le Sanguinaire. J'ai besoin de ton réconfort, c'est vrai mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre un seul jour sans t'avoir à mes côtés, j'adore être avec toi, je me sens si bien dans tes bras, si heureuse quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me caresses les cheveux, quand tu me murmures des mots d'amour, je t'aime vraiment Spike, et le passé est oublié, tout ce que compte aujourd'hui c'est nous. Voilà fin du discours, à toi de me dire ce que tu penses tant pis si tu ne me crois pas !

Le vampire la fixa quelques instants puis lui assura sincèrement :

-Je te crois Buffy.

Elle sourit soulagée puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura embarrassée :

-Oh mon chéri pardonne-moi, je voulais pas dire ça, pardon. Pouf envolée d'accord ?

-Ok pour cette fois mais ne recommence plus, tu sais que ça me blesse.

-Promis, promis, promis, je t'aime trop pour te faire de la peine !

Spike, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Il embrassa son front puis affirma tendrement :

-Rien mon ange, tout est oublié.

-Merci, tu es un amour alors que moi, je suis un brise cœur !

-Mais non, dis pas ça poussin, tu es un….un….un merveilleux rayon de soleil que fait briller mon cœur même si je suis mort !

Dis c'est crédible ce que je dis ?

La jeune femme lui sourit, l'embrassa puis acquiesça de la tête, il la prit dans ses bras, se rallongea, elle posa de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota tout en caressant son torse :

-Tu veux bien qu'on reste encore un peu ici ?

-Tu as envie de dormir ?

-Oui, mais dans tes bras, comme ça avec quelques bisous et câlins et c'est tout !

-Ca marche trésor, un câlin ou 2 et 2 ou 3 petits bisous.

-Mmm chouette !

Elle releva la tête puis l'embrassa passionnément, Buffy passa son bras gauche derrière son cou, le baiser s'intensifia, Spike mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'allongea sur le matelas. Il commença à déposer des baisers brûlants le long de son cou puis sur sa poitrine, il prit un des seins dans sa main, le massa délicatement tout en continuant de l'embrasser, de le lécher, de tracer des cercles autour, Buffy gémit e prononça le nom de son amant, elle pressa son dos, il s'arrêta, captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et murmura :

-Reposes-toi maintenant mon poussin.

-C'est plus très sure tu sais.

-Moi je te dis que ça vaut mieux car tu dors peu ces derniers jours.

-Bon ok mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?!

-A mon réveil, on reste encore au lit environ 20 à 30 minutes !

-Si c'est tout j'accepte !

-Oh merci mon amour, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Buffy !

Elle lui sourit amusée en pensant à l'enfer qu'elle lui ferait subir passé les 20 minutes car elle voulait être avec son Spike et rien que lui. Buffy se blottit dans ses bras, il passa son bras gauche sur sa taille, elle prit sa main dans la sienne puis posa sa tête dans le creux de ses abdos, elle ferma les yeux et déclara avec le sourire :

-C'est bien mieux qu'un oreiller !

-Tu es sure ?!

-Oh oui, s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime c'est l'idéal pour trouver un sommeil réparateur !

Il ne dit rien alors elle ajouta :

-Chéri, tu n'as pas compris que pour une femme son petit ami est plus important que n'importe quel coussin !

-Si mon cœur mais…

-Mais quoi ?! Moi je te préfère à n'importe quoi d'autre donc ou tu acceptes ça ou je risque de me mettre en colère !

-Ok, ok, te fâches pas et puis, tu sais bien que je prends tout de toi, le sale caractère comme la tendresse.

-Si tu continues, la tendresse va vite prendre le dessus !

-Chaton, reposes-toi.

-Bon ok, mais je me vengerais !

-Ouais ouais je te crois mon cœur !

-Spike méfies-toi, je risque de te surprendre !

Il lui caressa ses cheveux puis Buffy ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

Spike la regarda dormir avec tendresse, ce qu'il pouvait aimé cette femme, oh oui, il l'aimait tellement, elle était si jolie quand elle dormait, quand elle rêvait. Rêver, lui aussi rêvait mais pas des rêves beaux ou amusants comme sa Buffy. Non, Spike avait rêvé cette nuit mais de Drusilla, ce matin quand elle lui avait raconté son rêve, il l'avait écouté mais depuis la visite de Dru hier soir, il se posait des questions surtout depuis ce rêve même si cela n'avait pas été le seul.

Il était entrain de tuer Drusilla, de la vidait de son sang mais en même temps, il lui faisait l'amour. Depuis le retour de la vampire, Spike avait déjà fait des rêves bizarres de lui et de Drusilla mais celui-ci était vraiment le pire. Oui, car il avait déjà commis un acte comme celui-ci et pour faire plaisir à sa bien-aimée, il avait couché avec une jeune fille d'environ 16ans parce que Dru était toujours mal en point mais elle voulait que son cruel William est quand même du plaisir avec une autre alors elle avait fait capturer vivante une jeune vierge et lui avait offerte en cadeau. Le vampire l'avait tué et en même temps lui avait enlevé sa pureté. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait, lui avait rappelé cette acte horrible qu'il avait employé par le passé à une jeune fille pas plus vieille que sa petite Dawn.

 _-Bon sang, comment j'ai pu faire ça ! Ca aurait pu être Dawn ! Dru commence à peine ses persécutions, oh oui je la connais trop bien mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir tenir, est-ce que William le Sanguinaire a enfin disparu ?! Mais que veut-elle vraiment, que me veut-elle ?_

 _Oh Buffy, j'ai si peur de te blesser, je connais Drusilla et je sais qu'elle fera tout pour que la bête en moi revienne mais si elle y arrive déjà dans mes rêves, est-ce qu'elle n'y arrive pas tout court ?!_

Spike se posait cette question depuis hier soir, elle voulait qu'il la tue et lui, il n'arrivait pas réussit, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que de sa main, aurait pu mourir la vampire, il tenait encore trop à elle pour faire ça et Dru l'avait bien comprit et maintenant, il savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Buffy dormait toujours, mais soudainement, elle se mit à parler dans son sommeil enfin au début car ses paroles devinrent plutôt des gémissements, Spike sortit alors de ses pensées et écouta.

-Dis tu sais que t'es mignon…. Oh non, non on peut pas….oh seigneur…. ooohhh mmm….non…Spike ne voudrait pas !

Le vampire la regarda étonné et à la fois curieux puis elle ajouta toujours en gémissant mais cette fois-ci avec le sourire :

-Ooooohh, ce….ce n'est pas bien…. oohhh A….Alex !

-Amour pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, je sais que tu es déjà réveillé !

Elle leva la tête puis demanda avec provocation :

-Quoi je pourrais pas rêver d'Alex ?

-A mon avis, tu t'ennuierais vite avec lui.

Elle remonta puis resta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et déclara amusée mais certaine :

-Je suppose que par contre avec toi, ce serait l'inverse !

-On ne peut rien te cacher !

Alors tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement puis murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

-J'ai bien envie de prendre une douche !

-Oh non !

-Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

-Je connais ta stratégie ma chérie et c'est non !

-Tu es sure ? Demanda t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Euh…no…enfin oui, je me souviens la dernière fois qu'on a prit une douche ensemble poussin !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé tout de même !

-Je ne nierais pas que c'était génial mais je te dis NON !

A ces mots, Buffy décida d'employé les grands moyens, elle se pencha, traça un chemin sur le torse de son petit ami en y déposant des baisers mouillés tout en lui caressant son sexe. Spike ne résista pas, il la prit dans ses bras puis elle releva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il s'assit, Buffy passa ses jambes derrière le dos de Spike puis sans cesser de s'embrasser, Spike se leva, poussa la porte avec son pied pour qu'elle s'ouvre et une fois cela fait, il partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, Spike referma la porte à clé puis Buffy arrêta leur baiser, ils se regardèrent intensément et elle chuchota avec sensualité :

-On dirait bien que tu as autant envie que moi !

-On dirait bien ouais.

Il voulut de nouveau l'embrasser mais elle descendit, lui tourna le dos puis ouvrit la porte vitrée de la douche qui avait été construite selon la seule exigence du futur nouveau propriétaire et ensuite, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, ouvrit le robinet d'eau.

-Tu sais, il y a de la place pour deux !

-Je sais chaton mais dis-toi bien que si je rentre, tu n'auras plus de contrôle sur moi mon bébé !

Elle sourit, s'approcha lentement puis glissa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et l'attira rapidement vers elle pour l'embrasser ardemment. Spike pénétra à son tour dans la douche, repoussa la porte et elle avoua toute souriante :

-Chéri, je n'attendais que cela !

-Alors tu ne seras pas déçut du voyage !

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis se plaça derrière son dos, se saisit du gel douche, en appliqua sur ses mains et lui massa les épaules tout en embrassant son cou. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses bras puis déposa des baisers brûlants le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Buffy se saisit des mains de son vampire et les posa sur ses hanches alors Spike caressa ses fesses puis ses deux jambes. Arrivée au extrémité de ses pieds, il se releva, posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle les posa ensuite sur les siennes puis tourna la tête et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Une fois l'eau l'ayant complètement lavé, ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser il repassa devant, elle caressa le torse de son amant puis embrassa celui-ci avec sensualité, elle se releva ensuite et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de fougue. Spike la poussa doucement contre le mur du fond, il passa délicatement sa main droite sur sa cuisse, Buffy leva les jambes et les enroula sur la taille de son petit ami, elle lui mordilla son oreille puis lui chuchota avec désir :

-Oh Spike, fais-moi l'amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

Il l'embrassa tendrement, la pénétra très lentement, elle caressa son dos puis il descendit sur sa poitrine tout en commençant ses vas-et-viens. Lorsque les mouvements se firent plus rapide, elle gémit du plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais Spike se retira, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et demanda surprise après avoir reprit un peu son souffle :

-Chéri, pourquoi tu…..oohh Spike…. mmm oohh, tu as…tu as eut raisooonnn !

Elle affirma cela parce que son amour venait de descendre sur sa poitrine qu'il se mit d'ailleurs à masser avec l'une de ses mains car de l'autre, il la caressait un peu plus bas. Elle avait remontée ses jambes un plus haut parce que Spike continuait à couvrir son corps de baisers mouillés mais en descendant encore plus. Quand il arriva à son nombril, il s'amusa en lui chatouiller avec le bout de sa langue, il adorait la faire rire, ce qu'il réussissait toujours à merveille et elle le rendait fou quand elle était ainsi dans ses bras, entrain de rigoler parce qu'il titillait son nombril. Spike continua encore quelques instants puis arriva à l'objet de ses désirs enfin des désirs même de sa petite amie oui car Buffy voulait qu'il entre en elle, qu'il la caresse tendrement avec sa langue comme il savait si bien le faire. En 5 années d'expériences dans ce domaine, Buffy n'avait jamais été plus satisfaite qu'avec son vampire, il lui avait faire découvrir tellement de nouvelles choses dans ce domaine que maintenant, elle adorait plus que tout les moments passés entre ses bras. Elle avait compris 3 semaines auparavant qu'une femme ne pouvait se donner à un homme sans ressentir de l'amour pour lui et elle avait enfin acceptée ses sentiments, même si les remarques d'Alex la rabaissait quelques fois, elle s'en moquait, tout le monde l'avait accepté lui, le vampire, son ancien amant secret qui maintenant ne l'était plus car ils savaient tous et ils avaient inclus Spike dans la bande du Scooby Gang. Will l'aimait beaucoup, Dawn l'adorait probablement autant qu'elle même mais même Alex l'appréciait pas autant que le reste du groupe mais un jour peut-être. Buffy passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, les serra fort puis jouit de bonheur, il se releva, glissa son pouce sur ses lèvres et les captura une fois de plus pour un baiser passionné. La jeune femme récupéra son souffle, elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et lui demanda pour cacher qu'elle avait réellement et superbement prit son pied :

-Quoi c'est tout ou bien je me suis trompé ?

Il ne répondit pas, lui sourit puis dénoua les jambes de sa Tueuse qui se trouvait sur sa taille et lui déposa par terre. Elle ne lui posa aucune questions quand il prit ses mains et qu'il recula un peu du mur. Buffy ne fit rien, le regarda agir, il la saisit à la taille, l'embrassa doucement et très lentement puis il glissa un doigt dans son anus et commença des mouvements. Buffy poussa quelques cris car c'était rare que Spike aille aussi loin mais elle l'avait cherchée et il l'avait prévenu. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis leva sa jambe droite, se saisit de son pénis, le fit pénétrer en elle, elle le regarda intensément et commença à déposer de nombreux baisers brûlants sur le haut de son torse. La jeune femme remonta, déposa des tas de baisers brûlants autant que la température de son corps l'était en ce moment là, la respiration de Buffy s'accélérant, Spike décida d'introduire un second doigt dans son anus puis augmenta ses vas-et-viens en elle, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement. Spike continuait toujours ses mouvements avec sa main tandis que son autre massait l'un de ses seins, Buffy arrêta le baiser puis son petit ami entreprit de couvrir son cou de baisers, elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds décolorés de son vampire alors que l'autre caresser ses abdos. Des vagues de chaleurs envahirent leurs deux corps, l'eau chaude qui luisait sur leur peau intensifier cet instant qui naissait l'un avec l'autre. Leur étreinte au milieu de la pièce dura encore quelques minutes puis Spike se recula de nouveau dans le fond, la plaqua une fois encore contre le mur mais un peu maladroitement car la passion augmentait très rapidement en lui, Buffy replaça se jambes sur les hanches de Spike puis s'agrippa au mur comme elle le pouvait même si ses mains glissaient le long de celui-ci. Il augmenta de plus en plu les mouvements aux 2 endroits, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps son orgasme, il en fit de même blottit entre ses seins, elle caressa les cheveux mouillés de son petit ami puis le força à relever la tête et ils échangèrent un très long baiser passionné et langoureux. Elle blottit ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, il retira ses doigts, lui caressa délicatement ses cheveux tout en embrassant doucement son épaule gauche, il ralentit ses mouvements avec son sexe, Buffy caressa les cheveux de Spike puis l'embrassa avec tendresse dans le creux de son cou, il accéléra une dernière fois ses vas-et-viens puis éjacula en poussant un long gémissant de béatitude. Elle releva ensuite la tête, lui sourit, il se pencha, déposa de nombreux baisers sur son épaule puis lui chuchota d'une voix très douce :

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Buffy releva la tête, lui aussi puis ils échangèrent encore une fois de plus un baiser tendre et doux, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis Spike se retira mais la jeune femme resta contre le mur, lovait dans les bras puissants de son amant. Elle reprit peu à peu une respiration normale puis se détacha de lui, l'embrassa tendrement, se pencha ensuite et ramassa le gel douche aux fruits de la passion. Spike la regarda, elle commença à s'appliquer de produit sur les mains puis déclara avec le sourire tout en déposant ses mains sur son torse :

-Fruits de la passion, c'est l'idéal pour passer un moment très agréable dans la douche !

-Euh ouais c'est vrai, en plus dans le mot "fruits de la passion", il y a "passion" !

-Exact ! Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

-Eh bien tu sais mon cœur, caresser mon torse n'a rien de…..oohh par l'enfer !…..Buffy tu….oohh bon sang tu….

La jeune femme continua à passer ses mains sur le sexe de son petit ami puis s'arrêta brusquement et avoua sincèrement :

-Tu sais chéri, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on sorte d'ici tout de suite.

Il lui sourit puis approcha son visage du sien, déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres et lui murmura avec honnêteté :

-On fera tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

-Tu vois, j'ai encore gagnée !

-Parce que je ne peux pas te résister chaton, je ne peux pas résister aux moindres de tes désirs mon bébé.

-Oui je le sais parfaitement, je t'aime tu sais, je t'aime tellement Spike.

Il passa un pouce sur ses jolies lèvres, les captura pour un baiser passionné et ardant puis la fit basculer dans ses bras, la porta, il caressa ses longs cheveux dorées puis la reposa sur le sol. Il passa ensuite derrière son dos, repoussa ses petits cheveux, embrassa délicatement ses épaules, Buffy caressa ses bras puis il descendit ses mains le long de ses bras, le long de sa colonne vertébral et commença à masser ses fesses. Elle posa sa main droite sur la sienne et commença à la lui remonter, caressant ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine alors que de l'autre, il réintroduit de nouveau un doigt dans son anus puis recommença une fois encore ses mouvements. Elle poussa de longs gémissements de désirs, se mit à serrer la main libre de Spike, posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche puis la tourna vers son visage. L'eau qui coulait encore tombé sur leurs deux corps autant que la sueur. Buffy gémit de nouveau quand il introduit un second doigt en elle et au bout de quelques minutes, il retira ses doigts et la pénétra puissamment avec son pénis, elle serra encore plus fort sa main, mordit la lèvre inférieur de son amour pour retenir ses cris autant de douleurs que de plaisirs. La jeune femme lâcha sa lèvre, il passa une main sur sa joue puis déposa un baiser sur celle-ci, elle lui sourit puis il posa sa main sur sa taille et fit enfin des vas-et-viens. Buffy se saisit de la main de son petit ami, la porta à sa bouche et lécha chacun de ses doigts, il commença à pousser quelques gémissements puis elle laissa la main alors son amant se mit à masser ses seins, la jeune femme tourna la tête, attrapa celle de Spike avec l'une de ses mains et l'embrassa ardemment.

Spike adorait la sodomisation mais il ne lui avait pas fait souvent et surtout depuis longtemps car il ne savait pas si Buffy aurait accepté mais là, sans qu'il lui demande vraiment, il s'était lancé et contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas refusée.

Elle relâcha son visage mais posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou qu'elle se mit à embrasser, il ne retint pas son orgasme parce qu'il la connaissait trop bien, elle voulait qu'il prenne son pied à son tour même si elle aussi était entrain de le prendre encore une fois.

Après son puissant orgasme, il éjacula en elle, Buffy ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, il s'en rendit compte, se retira puis la fit basculer dans ses bras, elle blottit sa tête sur son épaule, il coupa l'eau, ouvrit ensuite la porte et sortit de la douche.

-Est-ce que ça va mon poussin ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

Elle releva la tête, caressa son visage, lui sourit et déclara pour le taquiner :

-Oui ça va mon chéri, mais la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, choisis un lit c'est moins fatiguant !

-Promis mon ange !

Il la reposa à terre, Buffy prit son peignoir posait sur une chaise, l'enfila, Spike mit une serviette autour de sa taille, en mit une autre sur sa tête pour se sécher les cheveux qu'il laissa ensuite sur ses épaules puis s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'enlaça.

-Tu sens bon mon chaton.

-Et toi tu es tout chaud !

-Ca c'est dû à la douche poussin.

-Je sais mais j'aime bien !

Au même moment, Anyanka se trouvait dans un bar à écouter une jeune fille.

-Il m'a trompé avec ma meilleure amie, je déteste cette grosse vache !

-Ok donc ton copain t'a trompé pour se faire ton amie qui ne l'est plus, ça se comprend et toi tu veux leur faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je voudrais lui briser les couilles de mes mains !

-Ok et quoi d'autre ?

-Je voudrais qu'elle devienne moche !

-D'accord mais tu veux rien d'autre car je sais pas, tu pourrais, poignarder ta copine ou lui ou encore… quoi ?!

-Je veux pas le tuer, je veux qu'il soit à moi comme avant !

-Oh non, encore une de ses filles ! Bon exaucé, ta copine est un thon et ton mec est fou de toi, salut ! S'agaça la démone.

-Hé tu vas où ?!

-Chercher d'autres femmes bafouées ! Dit-elle avant de se téléporter.

-Hé mais…mais elle est où ?!

La démone réapparut à côté de Dru et s'exclama énervée :

-J'en ai marre de ses filles stupides qui veulent toujours récupérés leurs copains, c'est la 8éme depuis ce matin !

-Tu trouveras mieux, je te le jures, les étoiles me l'ont dit !

-Bon ok je réessaye mais si je tombe encore sur une petite dinde, je la tue !

-Oh oui, tues-la c'est beau de tuer !

Anyanka lui sourit puis se téléporta à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Spike tenait toujours Buffy dans ses bras et de plus, il l'embrassait dans le cou.

-Spike, j'ai rien contre tes baisers mais on a des choses plus sérieuses à faire !

-Comme quoi amour ?

-Comme je sais pas… s'habiller !

-Ouais bonne idée, mais on est pas pressé !

-Spike s'il te plait !

Elle se retourna pour le regarder d'un air boudeur mais quand elle vit ses cheveux mouillés, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses mains dans ceux-ci.

-Tu es encore plus mignon comme ça !

-Si tu le dis trésor je te crois quoique j'aime pas trop avoir les cheveux ainsi !

-Et pourtant, moi je te trouve encore plus sexy !

-Bon si ça te plait, je pense que je pourrais m'en accommoder pour aujourd'hui !

Elle sourit, se dirigea vers le lavabo puis prit un tube dans ses mains et Spike déclara quand il la vit se rapprocher de lui :

-Ah non mon bébé, tu ne me feras pas mettre du gel dans les cheveux !

-Même pas pour moi ? Demanda t-elle en prenant une voix câline.

-Désolé chérie mais non, même pour toi ! J'arrête pas de me moquer d'Angel alors c'est pas pour faire comme lui !

Elle en mit discrètement sur ses mains, s'approcha de lui lentement, très lentement puis l'embrassa fougueusement, il fut prit de rapidité alors il ne se rendit même pas compte que la jeune femme passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et quand il s'en aperçut enfin, il la repoussa gentiment, elle afficha un sourire triomphant mais pas lui, il était un peu agacé.

-Oh bon sang Buffy !

-Je t'ai eu !

-Par l'enfer tu es diabolique !

-Non, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mes désirs et c'est vrai !

-Oui mais c'est différent poussin, maintenant je ressemble à Don Angel de la Rédemption !

Elle passa ses mains sous l'eau puis lui assura pour le réconforter :

-Peut-être un peu mais toi, tu es beaucoup plus mignon !

-Tu es sincère ou tu dis ça pour me réconforter ?

-Un peu des deux !

-Oh génial ! S'exclama t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Buffy passa ses bras derrière son cou et avoua d'une voix très douce :

-Spike, tu es 1000 fois plus sexy qu'Angel et en plus je suis folle de toi, pas de lui !

-Maintenant je veux bien te croire chaton.

-Bon, ça veut dire que j'ai gagnée ?

 **-NON !**

Elle se retourna faisant mine d'être vexée et elle lui dit d'une voix boudeuse mais provocante à la fois :

-Tant pis, j'irai demander à Alex et s'il veut bien, je serai très mais alors très reconnaissante avec lui !

Spike se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaça puis commença à la caresser et il lui assura sensuellement :

-Tu ne pourrais pas être autant reconnaissante avec le clown de service qu'avec ton petit ami mon ange.

Buffy voulu répliquer mais il ouvrit son peignoir et caressa ses hanches et remonta progressivement jusqu'à ses seins qu'il se mit à masser.

-Oh Spike… tu triches, c'est pas juste !

-Avoues et j'arrête !

-A… Avouer quoi ? Demanda t-elle avec difficultés.

Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme puis les fit glisser, le peignoir tombas sur ses bras et il se mit à embrasser ses épaules avec une extrême sensualité.

-Oh chéri, arrête s'il te plait !

-Dis-moi juste à quel point tu serais reconnaissantes envers Simplet et j'arrête !

-Je l'embra… oohh Spike…mm….non, je ne ferais absolument rien !

Il se stoppa, Buffy se tourna vers lui puis l'embrassa fougueusement et chuchota ensuite d'une voix très douce et aguichante :

-Spike embrasse-moi encore.

-A tes ordres mon cœur !

Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes le baiser puis Spike avoua sincèrement tout en passant sa main droite sur la joue de Buffy :

-Tu vois bébé, je me trouve pas trop mal !

-Je suis une excellente conseillère !

-Oui mais c'est juste pour toi que je le fais et pour personne d'autre !

-Tu es un amour Spike, mon amour. Murmura la jeune femme en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que je t'adore quand tu es comme cela mon poussin.

-Oui je sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes puis s'arrêtèrent mais avec quelques difficultés.

-Tu veux qu'on reste ici trésor ?

-J'aimerai bien mais… j'ai un peu froid avec mon peignoir.

A ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieure, il la posa sur le lit, Buffy l'attira vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois de plus en plus passionnément, elle l'entraîna un peu plus et ils tombèrent du lit. Ils se mirent à rire comme des gamins puis Spike l'aida à se relever et il la taquina d'une voix amusé :

-Mon cœur si tu voulais être par terre, il fallait me le dire plus tôt !

-Ne te moques pas de moi s'il te plait, c'est toi qui m'a fait tombé !

-Moi ! Attend c'est toi qui m'a entraîné sur le lit poussin !

-Bon ok c'est vrai mais j'avais trop envie de t'embrasser chéri.

-Oh et tu voudrais qu'on recommence ?

Elle ne répondit rien, le plaqua sur le matelas, se mit à califourchon sur lui puis l'embrassa vigoureusement.

-Amour, on dirait que tu préfères à nouveau le lit !

-C'est vrai mais sur le sol aussi c'est pas mal !

-On a déjà fait sur le sol ?!

-Oui dans ta crypte et sous un tapis en plus !

-Oh oui c'est vrai que c'était pas mal ! Bon on devrait peut-être descendre car il va bientôt être l'heure.

-D'accord, je m'habile et on descend. Dit-elle en se relevant.

-Ca veut dire que toi tu t'habilles et moi je reste comme je suis maintenant ? Demanda t-il amusé en se levant à son tour.

-Mais non idiot, lèves-toi et viens m'aider à…

-…. T'habiller ?!

-Non Spike, pour choisir mes vêtements !

-Tu me demandes de choisir tes vêtements !

Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et avoua d'une voix douce tout en le regardant intensément :

-Chéri, je veux me faire belle rien que pour toi.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as besoin de grand chose car tu es déjà la plus belle des femmes mon amour.

-Spike c'est très gentil mais je veux continuer de te plaire même si tu me trouves déjà à peu près parfaite !

-Mon ange, tu es déjà parfaite, pas un peu mais complètement !

-Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait car je me sens gênée.

-Chaton je te gêne peut-être mais c'est ce que je pense et rappelles-toi bien mon bébé que tu es vraiment et c'est sincère, la plus belle femme de la terre à mes yeux.

-Merci chéri, avec toi….j'ai l'impression d'être exceptionnelle !

-Mais tu l'es vraiment mon cœur, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle pour moi Buffy.

-Toi aussi tu l'es Spike. Tu es le vampire le plus exceptionnel que je connaisse et le petit ami le plus merveilleux que je rêvais d'avoir. Je dois en rendre beaucoup jalouse !

-Je dirais pareil pour toi mon soleil, tous les hommes voudraient être ma place !

-Mais il n'y a qu'une place dans mon cœur et c'est toi qu'elle a choisi. Murmura t-elle avec tendresse avant de déposer un baiser plein de douceur sur les lèvres.

-Et qui m'a choisit la place dans ton cœur ou toi ?

-Nous deux.

Il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné puis ils se relevèrent. Spike se mit à chercher ses vêtements, il enfila son boxer, son pantalon de cuir mais lorsqu'il allait enfiler sa chemise, Buffy l'arrêta et lui demanda étonnée :

-Tu ne vas pas remettre cette chemise ?!

-Si pourquoi ?!

-Tu viens de te laver donc la chemise n'est plus d'usage !

-Depuis quand ?!

-Spike s'il te plait !

Elle prit sa main, ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode puis lui donna une chemise noire.

-Tu veux que je remette une chemise d'un de tes exs ?!

-Mais bébé, elle est à toi !

-A moi ?!

-Oui l'autre nuit quand on est rentrée à la maison après le combat contre le démon de la vase, tu rappelles maintenant ?

-Ah oui, ma chemise était sale !

-C'est donc le lendemain, tu es repartit en T-shirt et j'ai pas pensée à te la rendre le soir.

-Alors c'est une bonne occasion chaton.

Il l'enfila puis Buffy se mit à lui reboutonner de bas en haut tout en déposant des baisers mouillés sur son torse et elle s'arrêta quand il resta 3 boutons.

-Voilà, tu es mignon enfin super mignon ! Oh Spike tu me fais craquer avec tes vêtements et ta coiffure ! Affirma t-elle en couvrant son cou de baiser.

-Arrête ma puce ou mes vêtements ne vont pas rester longtemps sur moi !

-Bon alors je vais m'habiller !

Elle se détacha des bras de Spike, commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs, Spike se mit contre le mur juste à côté de la commode puis la regarda attentivement, elle sortit ses sous-vêtements et il lui prit sa culotte bleue des mains.

-Chaton met plutôt un string, tu me plais encore plus !

-A vos ordres mon capitaine. Dit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dis, tu préfères lequel ?

Il prit les strings puis lui rendit le string bleu en tissu léger.

-Tiens mon poussin, celui-là, te vas bien et en plus j'adore cette matière, elle est très douce sur ta peau.

-J'ai la peau douce ! S'écria t-elle étonnée.

-Oui mon cœur aussi douce que la caresse du vent sur mon visage.

Elle lui sourit puis enfila son string, retira son peignoir et Spike déclara amusé :

-Petite nature, tu es pudique maintenant !

Elle se retourna vers lui puis lui expliqua avec franchise :

-Oh chéri bien sur que non enfin plus… euh pas avec toi mais… oh Spike, si tu n'es pas content, tant pis pour toi ! Moi je veux uniquement te faire plaisir, tout le reste c'est rien même si je n'aime pas trop que tu me regardes m'habiller.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu me dévores des yeux peu importe mon geste, on dirait que je suis, je sais pas un… un monstre de foire !

Spike se rapprocha de Buffy, l'enlaça puis avoua d'une voix et honnête :

-Mon trésor, si je te regarde ainsi c'est parce que tu es magnifique à mes yeux.

-Je sais mais ça me gêne quelques fois.

-Si tu veux que je descende, dis-le moi !

-Non Spike restes, il faut que tu m'aides à choisir mes vêtements.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui. Donne-moi mon soutien-gorge s'il te plait.

Il lui donna, elle l'enfila et lorsqu'elle allait l'attacher, son petit ami lui dit en repoussant ses cheveux sur son épaule :

-Laisse-moi faire amour.

-D'a… d'accord si tu veux ! Lui accorda t-elle quelque peu surprise.

Il lui attacha, l'enlaça avec tendresse puis embrassa son cou très lentement.

-Oh Spike arrêtes, il faut que je m'habille car je commence à….

-… A avoir froid ?

-Non, à avoir envie de toi une fois de plus !

-Ok j'arrête mon bébé car sinon on ne quittera pas cette chambre.

-Tu as tout compris parce que si tu m'embrasses encore un fois, je te jette sur le lit et….

-Et tu m'attaches avec ma ceinture ?

-Non chéri mais ….enfin, peut-être si tu veux mais pas maintenant car on doit descendre même si je préfèrerai être avec toi aujourd'hui mon amour.

-Buffy, mon petit chaton moi aussi j'aimerai rester seul avec toi mais aujourd'hui on peut pas quoique laisser Super Angel avec son fan club ne me dérangerai absolument pas poussin.

-On reste alors et Willow, Alex, Ely s'occuperont d'eux ou on y va et on fait des recherches sur le petit garçon qui…. Spike, on doit l'aider !

-Je sais tout ça mon cœur et on va l'aider, je te promet. Nous deux on a le temps, on a la vie pour nous alors que le gamin… et peut-être d'autres n'auront pas cette chance. Allez mon ange, habilles-toi et on appellera les autres !

-Merci. Je t'aime tu sais tu es merveilleux chérie et d'ici quelques jours, toi et moi on rattrapera tout ce temps, c'est promis !

-Je te crois chaton. Bon tu met quoi ?

Elle sortit un pantalon beige puis l'enfila, elle prit la chemise bleue de Spike qu'elle portait encore il y a environ 1h et la mit.

-Tu ne vas pas mettre ma chemise poussin ?!

-Si pourquoi ?!

-Tu as dit que tu voulais me plaire.

-Oui mais toi, tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas besoin de grand chose pour te plaire !

-Ouais c'est vrai seulement…. C'est une chemise enfin ma chemise pas….

-… Tu vois, tu me dis sans le vouloir vraiment que tu me préfère bien habillée !

-Non ce n'est pas ça mais Buffy, c'est ma chemise et j'en connais qui vont encore dire des choses pas très sympa sur nous enfin surtout sur toi car pour moi, je m'en fout mais toi amour, ce n'est pas pareil, tu as droit à ce respect car tu n'es pas un démon.

-Toi non plus, enfin je veux dire tu ne l'es plus à mes yeux mon amour, tu es tout sauf un monstre. Je suis amoureuse de toi même si tu n'es pas un être humain parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'en être un, tu es plus humain que n'importe qui Spike et je t'aime pour ça.

-Bon sang, tu sais que tu me troubles quand tu me dis des choses comme ça !

-Je sais. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Viens, je crois qu'on nous attend !

-Euh Buffy…

-Quoi ?!

-Tu devrais peut-être attaché les boutons de la chemise !

-Pourquoi t'aimes pas comme ça ?

-Arrête de jouer avec cette chemise poussin, je ne vais pas apprécier longtemps !

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas voir ta petite amie te faire un strip-tease rien que pour toi ?!

-Si mais ferme cette chemise pour descendre s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'on te regarde et surtout deux personnes !

-Oh Angel m'a déjà vu dénudée et Alex…ben….

 **-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

Elle se mit à rire puis déposa un bisous sur son nez et avoua amusée :

-Ne sois pas si jaloux bébé, Alex ne m'a jamais vu nue et il ne me verra jamais !

-Mm, j'aime quand tu m'appelles bébé mon ange !

-Tu es mon gros bébé à moi !

-Gros ?!

-Spike je te taquine, tu n'avais pas compris !

-Remarque peut-être que t'as raison, je devrais mettre un peu moins de sang dans mes céréales le matin ou…

-… Tu n'es pas gros mon sexy vampire !

-Sexy, ah ouais ça c'est sure !

Elle sourit puis quelques instants après, Spike lui demanda :

-Mais t'es sure que j'ai pas grossit ?

Elle soupira puis essaya de lui faire comprendre que non.

Au même moment, Fred et Gunn se réveillèrent, le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement puis Fred s'exclama toute souriante :

-J'adore les bisous matinaux !

-Et moi j'adore t'en faire !

-Charles, il est quelle heure ?

-Pas loin de 10h, pourquoi ?

-Tant mieux car j'ai envie de manger !

-Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie !

Il se releva et prit le téléphone pour appeler la réception, Fred ajouta gentiment :

-Prends-moi des pancakes !

-D'accord !

-Comme ça on pourra se faire des bisous pancakes !

-Fred, tu es incorrigible !

-Non, j'aime simplement beaucoup les bisous !

Gunn se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ca te va ça ?

-Encore !

Son petit ami l'embrassa de nouveau et raccrocha le téléphone puis se rallongea.

Buffy et Spike se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre mais il semblait que l'atmosphère soit quelque peu tendu.

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !**

-Mais si !

 **-NON POUSSIN !**

-Oh pardon, j'oubliais, Mr le possessif est jaloux !

-Buffy !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je porte la chemise ouverte alors ?!

-Parce que…. je n'aime pas partager mais ça ne veut pas que je suis jaloux !

-Menteur !

-Buffy, tu m'éner….

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Spike lui attacha les boutons de sa chemise alors pour s'amuser, Buffy fit l'inverse sur celle de son vampire. Ils arrêtèrent au moment où l'une était ouverte et l'autre refermée puis stoppèrent leur baiser, restèrent front contre front, se regardant avec malice autant que leurs sourires et Spike déclara :

-Bébé si on continues, on arrivera jamais à rien !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis chuchota amusée :

-Oui mais c'était drôle !

-Bon ok c'est vrai seulement maintenant, tu viens et on descend.

-Non pas maintenant, je détache d'abord quelques boutons et toi, tu l'es remet et ensuite, on descendra !

Ils firent ce qu'elle avait dit, Spike laissa sa chemise comme avant sauf que Buffy n'attacha que 2 boutons au milieu.

-Chaton, attache-les !

-Non Spike, je fais ce que je veux et si ça te plait pas, eh bien je… je me balade nue devant Alex, Will et tous les autres !

-Tu n'en serais pas capable !

-Bien sur que non mais euh… tu pourras plus facilement me l'enlever !

-C'est un bon argument même si comme je te le dis, je n'aime pas partager. **MAIS** je ne suis pas jaloux enfin si mais n'emploie pas ce terme ça m'énerve !

-Oui mon Spike, on fera comme tu veux ! Lui assura t-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle reprit la main de son petit ami puis ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers.

Tout à coup, Cordélia et Angel entendirent des rires, elle regarda son petit ami surprise mais lui ne l'était pas alors, elle se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir suivit par Angel. Buffy et Spike venaient de descendre les escaliers et ils se chamaillaient.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Tu n'aurais jamais du me raconter cela mon cœur.

-Oh à chaque fois qu'on les descend c'est pareil !

-Buffy, tu es tombé dans les escaliers parce que tu as vu enfin tu mâtais un couple entrain de baiser, c'est plutôt marrant de t'imaginer le cul par terre !

-D'abord, je matais pas et ensuite, ça t'es jamais arriver à toi !

-Le cul par terre non, mais pleins de flèches oui !

-Tu vois, je pourrais me marrer aussi !

-Non parce que… euh Buffy !

-Quoi ?!

Il lui fit signe de se retourner, elle le fit puis découvrit Angel et Cordy.

-Oh bonjour ! Dit-elle embarrassée.

-Bonjour à vous deux ! Répondirent Angel et Cordélia.

-Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ?

Cordélia fixa Angel puis déclara :

-Non à peine quelques minutes.

Elle avait menti, elle le savait bien mais maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Angel était si mal en descendant, il avait du les voir et cela l'avait bouleversé. Après quelques instants, Buffy dit à Spike :

-Chéri, je vais appeler les autres et toi, tu t'occupes d'eux s'il te plait !

-D'accord mon ange. Lui assura t-il en répondant à son baiser.

Elle lâcha sa main et s'éloigna. Angel ne s'était pas encore aperçut de cela et il en fut choqué.

Buffy s'éloigna dans le fond du couloir puis Spike leur demanda avec le sourire :

-Bon, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Tu sais, on veut pas déranger, on a qu'à aller au salon en attendant Buffy.

-Bien Melle Chase ! Bon et toi soulboy tu fais quoi, tu restes ici planté comme un piquet ?

Angel le regarda méchamment et déclara honnêtement :

-Je préfèrerais te planter un pieu dans le cœur !

-Angel !

-Non laisses Cordélia, pour nous deux ce sont des vieilles habitudes, n'est-ce pas Liam ?

-Tout à fait William !

-Liam ! Mais comment tu connais son prénom enfin son prénom humain ?!

-Ben c'est quand même pas un étranger mon grand papy ! Dit Spike en plaçant son bras sur l'épaule d'Angel.

-Retires ton bras tout de suite !

-Bon ok, te fâches pas ! S'exclama t-il en l'enlevant.

-Bon les gars, si on allait dans le salon !

Ils s'assoirent donc, Angel et Cordy dans le sofa et Spike dans un fauteuil en face d'eux.

-Cordélia, j'adore tes cheveux, tu es mieux maintenant qu'à l'époque où je suis venu à L.A.

-Merci mais c'est peut-être parce que la dernière fois, tu avais kidnappé Angel que l'on avait pas vraiment accroché !

-Oh c'est le passé, on change tous !

-C'est d'ailleurs ce que je me demandais à ton sujet Spike.

-Eh bien, vas-y…. non laisse-moi deviner, tu te demandes si j'ai changé ou si je suis bon comédien !

-En tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu ton arrogance.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise pour ma défense Angel ?

-La vérité !

-J'ai complètement changé.

-Eh bien tu vois, j'ai quand même quelques doutes à te croire mais supposons que ce soit vrai !

-Ca par exemple, Super Angel me croit ! Dis, tu lui a fait quoi ?

-Rien, il comme ça maintenant.

-Ben dis donc, le castrage ça change un homme !

Angel lui lança un regard noir puis Spike se leva et les interrogea tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs du buffet :

-Alors quoi de neuf à L.A. ?

-Pas grand chose comparé à ici ! Répondit Angel.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'ici depuis Gloria, les trois bouffons, ah oui aussi Willow et Dru et sa clique on a pas beaucoup de temps libre !

 **-Willow !**

-Ben oui, Willow la ptite sorcière enfin l'ex puissante et démoniaque sorcière.

-Attends, tu veux dire que Willow, la fille dont je me moquais tout le temps gamine, elle a faillit détruire Sunnydale ?!

-Ah non, la planète entière !

Angel et Cordélia se regardèrent de plus en plus surpris par les révélations du vampire blond décoloré.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!

-Will…Willow ?! Répéta Cordy.

-Ouais, la ptite Rouquine, elle est… Ah enfin ! Dit Spike content en trouvant son paquet de clope.

Il se saisit d'un briquet sur le meuble puis s'en grilla une et continua son histoire entre deux bouffés :

-Donc comme je disais, elle était tellement puissante que la magie était devenue une sorte de drogue comme toi et la mode autrefois et la justice pour mon ancêtre favoris !

-Si tu veux. Bon continue au lieu de dire des âneries !

-A tes ordres grand chef ! S'exclama t-il avec moquerie en s'asseyant de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

Alors Will s'est désintoxiqué mais elle a de nouveau péter les plombs quand Tara est morte.

-Tara, mais c'est qui ?!

-La petite amie de Willow. Répondit Cordy à Angel.

Le vampire à l'âme fut stupéfié par cette nouvelle révélation puis soudain, Buffy revint dans le salon et demanda par curiosité :

-Alors de quoi vous parlez ?

-Tu as eu les autres chaton ?

Elle se rapprocha, s'assit sur les genoux puis prit sa main dans la sienne, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres de son petit ami et répondit gentiment :

-Oui, ils vont arriver d'ici 10 minutes, Alex et Elena sont déjà chez Willow. Alors de quoi vous discutiez ?

-On rattrapait le temps perdu mon poussin.

-C'est à dire ?

-Spike nous parler de Willow.

-Pourquoi tu leur as parlé de Willow ?!

-Il nous a expliqué sa transformation et elle a vraiment voulu détruire le monde ?!

-Oh oui Cordélia, elle s'était associé à Rack un puissant sorcier de Magie Noire et….

-… Si Rack n'avait pas été tué et sans l'aide de Giles et même d'Alex. Eh bien, on y serait tous passé ! Termina Spike.

-Waouh, vous avez pas dû beaucoup rigoler l'année dernière !

-Ca dépend, tu te rappelles mon cœur quand on était obligé de chanter et danser ?

-Oui mon amour, et toi tu te rappelles quand on avait tous perdu la mémoire, tu te prenais pour le fils de Giles et Anya pour sa fiancée ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce jour trésor !

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir pas mal rigolé ! Affirma Cordélia.

-Disons que c'était un bref repos enfin il y avait quand même eut des démons mais oui, je pense qu'on s'est bien amusé ! Lui assura t-elle en regardant intensément son petit ami.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, elle caressa la main de Spike avec douceur et une fois encore, ils ne voyaient plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux. Cependant, ils sortirent de leur rêverie quand Angel demanda :

-Comment va l'enfant ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Angel puis Buffy déclara :

-Il va bien, d'ailleurs il va bientôt arriver avec les copains.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Spike et se rendit compte qu'il fumait.

 **-Spike !**

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour ?!

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle en fixant la cigarette.

-Oh ouais, excuses !

-Je te pardonne mais je tiens quand même à ma moquette !

Ils se sourirent puis Buffy se releva, se saisit du cendrier sur la petite table et elle se rassit ensuite sur les genoux de son vampire.

-Oh en fait, vous avez peut-être faim ?

-Non merci ça va.

-Et vous alors, il ne sait rien passé d'extraordinaire, étrange ou dangereux l'année dernière ?

Angel et sa petite amie se regardèrent embarrassés. Devaient-ils parler de Connor à Buffy ?

Angel allait lui répondre quand Willow entra par la porte d'entrée suivit par Alex, Elena et du petit garçon.

-Hé Salut les gars !

-Salut !

Buffy se releva, s'approcha du gamin et demanda avec un sourire rassurant :

-Bonjour, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Oui, vous êtes Buffy Summers, lui c'est Spike mais je ne connais pas les autres.

Spike écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier (il ne faut pas contrarier sa Tueuse !) puis s'approcha à son tour et déclara avec le sourire :

-Il a de la mémoire le gosse !

-Peut-être même plus que toi !

-Ca m'étonne de toi simplet car je croyais que tu étais le champion !

-Alex, Spike stop s'il vous plait !

Le petit garçon se mit à rire et tous le scooby le regarda surpris alors il dit amusé :

-Vous êtes marrant tous les deux !

Alex et Spike se fixèrent ensuite tous les deux pendant quelques instants puis détournèrent la tête. Les filles rigolèrent à leur tour et Buffy avoua d'un air taquin :

-On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et je crois que c'est vrai !

-Buffy au lieu de t'amuser, tu pourrais peut-être nous informer des recherches qu'on va faire !

-Pas encore Alex car on attend les autres.

Elle se pencha vers l'enfant et lui proposa d'une voix très douce :

-Tu peux aller regarder la télé si tu veux ou si tu veux autres choses y a pas de problème mon chéri.

-Manuelo !

-Quoi ?!

-Je…. je… je m'appelle Manuelo mademoiselle.

-Ok Manuelo mais toi tu m'appelles Buffy.

-D'accord Mademoi… euh pardon Buffy.

Elle lui sourit puis présenta les autres à Manuelo, il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé puis les autres partirent dans la cuisine. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la pièce, Angel appela Buffy, elle se retourna puis s'approcha de lui et demanda sur un ton surpris :

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Il faut que je te parle d'hier soir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis déclara sur un ton agacé :

-Ecoute Angel, on a parlé de ça une fois mais si tu veux me parler de quelque chose en rapport avec Drusilla ok ! Sinon, occupes-toi de tes affaires et dépêches-toi de retourner à L.A. !

-Buffy…

-Non ça suffit, je t'interdis de te mêler de ma vie et surtout de t'entendre dire du mal de Spike !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons.

Le Scooby et Cordy qui étaient dans la cuisine discuter du petit Manuelo.

-Alors comme ça, il y en a plus d'un !

-Oui Cordélia, hier soir Buffy, Spike et moi on a découvert un message enfin Manuelo qui l'a donné à Buffy.

-Will, on est mal barré dans ce cas là !

-Mais non Bille de clown, on va aller se renseigner !

-C'est toi qui joue les chefs maintenant Spike, tu prends le relais sur Buffy ?

-Alex, je te signale que je ne me considère pas comme votre chef !

Ils se tournèrent vers Buffy, elle s'assit sur les genoux de Spike, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Poussin ça va ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui puis répondit avec le sourire :

-Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas bébé.

Et pour répondre à ta question Alex, si Spike a envie de jouer les leaders, il le peut d'ailleurs il a raison, on va se renseigner auprès de Willy et des bars à démons.

-Ok c'est vrai, il est pas trop bête !

-Dis la ptite Tueuse, tu lui as fait quoi ce matin ?!

-Et toi, t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?

-Ouais bonne question Ely, alors tu as fait quoi à ta chevelure punkie le blondinet ? Insista Alex.

Spike regarda Buffy, elle le fixa peinée puis chuchota tendrement :

-Chéri, ne te fâches pas, moi je t'adore !

-Bon ok, mais c'est bien pour toi que j'accepte !

Il fixa ensuite son cher ami Alex puis l'interrogea avec ironie :

-Et toi Mr le Charpentier, quand te mets-tu au blond car au moins dans le noir, on aurait un point de repaire !

-Le jour où tu te fais brun et que tu récupères une âme comme ça, il y aura un Angel 2 et un Brad Pitt !

-Brad Pitt ! Alex, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! S'exclama Cordélia franchement.

-Elle a raison Alex !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais puisque t'es gay ?!

-Etant donné que tu es mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, tu devrais savoir que j'aime les 2.

-Quoi Will tu es encore attirée par les garçons ?!

-Oui Buffy enfin, ils sont très mignons, mais j'aime toujours les filles d'ailleurs vous trois vous êtes très mignonnes mais on est copine et ça me suffit. Expliqua Willow embarrassé.

-Bon ok, alors quelqu'un a faim ? Demanda Buffy pour changer de conversation.

-T'as du chocolat et des beignets ?

-Oui Alex mais pourquoi ?!

-Ben j'ai la dalle Buffy !

-Et toi Spike, tu as un ptit creux parce que j'ai encore du sang de porc, on peut en mettre un tasse dans le micro-onde si tu veux ?

-Euh ouais, si ça peut te faire plaisir mon ange !

-Et toi Angel ? Demanda t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle avait ressentit sa présence à l'instant même où il était entré. Autrefois pour elle, c'était pire que tout, le sentir près d'elle la faisait souffrir au point d'en pleurer mais maintenant, le sentir tout près, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Non merci Buffy.

-Très bien, et vous les filles ?

-Euh, je voudrais des pancakes seulement tu n'es pas obligé.

-Sans problème Elena, je vais te les faire !

- **NON !** S'écrièrent le reste de la bande.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!

-Euh je vais les préparer. Déclara Spike en l'obligeant à se relever.

-Mais j'en suis capable !

-On n'en doute pas ma chérie mais…

Alex n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Spike s'écria d'un ton furieux et jaloux :

 **-Comment tu l'as appelé ?**

-"Ma chérie" ouais je sais !

-  
Oh je suis soulagé d'entendre l'idiot de service me dire qu'il sait qu'il a appelé **ma petite amie** **"Ma chérie" !**

-Spike calmes-toi c'est juste un ptit nom comme ça rien de méchant !

-Ah ouais rien de méchant ! S'écria t-il avec ironie.

Elle se leva de son tabouret de son tabouret puis s'approcha de lui et murmura pour le calmer mais aussi pour le taquiner :

-Bébé, tu devrais peut-être en faire moins, si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Mr le Jaloux !

-Ok, tu as le dernier mot chaton.

Elle lui sourit puis demanda en revenant sur le premier sujet :

-En fait, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je fasse les pancakes ?!

-Euh à vrai dire… ben ça me fait plaisir mon poussin !

Elle les fixa d'un regard interrogateur chacun leurs tours puis sourit et affirma toute contente :

-Bon ok !

Ils furent soulagées intérieurement à part Alex qui poussa un "ouf" extérieur et Buffy le regarda bizarrement alors il fit semblant de bailler.

-Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, on dirait.

-Non, non Buffy ça va.

-Mais Alex ce matin, tu…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Elena de parler et dit d'une voix autoritaire :

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires !

La jeune Tueuse baissa son visage avec tristesse, tout le monde dans la pièce se demanda pourquoi l'attitude d'Alex avait changé. Buffy et Willow échangèrent un regard, elles comprirent qu'une seule personne pourrait le rendre dans cet état : Anya !

-Euh bon quelqu'un a faim à part Elena ?

-Oui Spike, tu veux m'en faire aussi s'il te plait mon chéri ?

-Encore, tu as encore faim !

Buffy fit une mine boudeuse puis Spike demanda aux scoobys :

-Elle a toujours eu un appétit d'ogre ?!

- **TOUJOURS !** Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Bon ok, c'est vrai, mais je grossis pas !

-Pas encore ! S'amusa son petit ami.

Buffy se saisit du torchon posé sur la table puis lui balança dans la figure, Alex soupira et s'exclama :

-C'est repartit !

-Qu'est-ce qui est repartit ?

-Tu vois Cordy, ces deux là on une sale manie, c'est de se bagarrer dès qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord ou quand Spike fait une remarque à Buffy.

-Jamais l'inverse ?!

-Tu rigoles, il se moque de tout ce type alors si elle lui dit quelque chose pour l'agacer, ça ne sert à rien, il s'en fout !

Pendant ce temps la Tueuse et son vampire continuaient toujours de se balancer le torchon, on aurait dit deux gamins à la seule différence que Spike était un vampire et Buffy la "Tueuse". Tout le monde était habitué à ce genre de comportement quand ce n'était eux deux, c'était régulièrement Alex et Spike mais sans les jeux de mains toujours des paroles. Deux seules personnes regardaient cette scène avec étonnement : Cordélia et Angel.

-Alors comme ça je vais devenir obèse !

-Si tu le dis chaton !

-Mais Mr lui va devenir un vampire pleurnicheur à regarder des soap-opéras !

-Je l'étais déjà !

-Oh tu m'agaces ! S'écria t-elle en lui relançant le torchon dans la figure.

Malheureusement pour elle, Spike fut plus un rapide et il l'attrapa en plein vol puis dit pour l'agacer un peu plus :

-Si tu mangeais moins, tu serais plus rapide !

-Spike, tu n'es qu'un… oh j'abandonne, tu m'énerves !

Il lui sourit en voyant la jeune femme incapable de trouver une remarque à lui balancer, Spike regarda les autres, le scoobys discutaient ensemble comme d'habitude mais Angel les fixait surpris alors pour voir la réaction de son aïeul, il attrapa avec rapidité sa petite amie puis captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Buffy essaya de lutter contre lui mais abandonna et approfondit le baiser avec plus de passion, elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de son cou. En entendant plus de bruit, Alex affirma sure de lui sans se retourner et en continuant de parler avec les filles :

-Ca y est, moment de réconciliation !

Ils arrêtèrent peu après, ils se lancèrent un sourire malicieux puis Buffy murmura :

-Mon amour, tu sais que tu m'énerves

-Ouais je sais bien, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de protester.

-Tu t'es fait pardonner, c'est l'essentiel !

-Pardonner de quoi ?! Demanda t-il en prenant un air surpris.

Elle lui tapa sur la tête et déclara un peu agacée :

-Spike, je ne plaisante pas !

-Tu sais, heureusement que tu as grossit car sinon tu m'aurais fait mal poussin !

-Méfies-toi car je pourrais bien avoir l'envie de t'écraser !

-Pas grave chaton, je suis mort alors tu risques pas de m'étouffer !

-Spike tu m'exaspères !

-Comme toujours amour !

Elle s'avoua vaincue car de toute façon, ils s'amusaient plus qu'ils se chamaillaient.

-Tais-toi et prépares le petit déjeuner !

-Hou la Tueuse donne des ordres !

-Tu es contre ?

-Non, j'adore quand tu es comme ça ! Affirma t-il en la prenant par la taille et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Spike mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-A Ton avis mon soleil ? Demanda t-il en prenant un sourire séducteur en rapprochant ses lèvres de celle de Buffy.

Elle le repoussa doucement et gentiment puis murmura d'une voix surprise :

-On est pas seul je te rappelle !

-Hé alors, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais…

-Oh mon ptit cœur, ne me dit pas qu'il te dérange maintenant !

-Non, ils ont l'habitude mais…

-Mais ?

Elle lui chuchota d'une voix amusée à son oreille :

-Je préfère te faire languir jusqu'à ce soir !

-Tu sais quand faisant ça tu risques gros chaton.

-Je prend le risque Spike.

-D'accord !

Elle le regarda curieusement, c'était étrange qu'il accepte aussi facilement d'ordinaire alors elle ne fut pas surprise quand il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

-Mon ange, tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter mon simple petit moment d'intimité en public.

-Intimité et public ça ne riment pas dans la même phrase chéri !

-Tout dépend le degré d'intimité trésor.

-Je sais je suis le meilleur !

-Te vantes pas trop, tu risques d'avoir la grosse tête !

-Ca c'est pas la première fois et puis à force, je m'habitues et mes cheveux aussi !

Elle se mit à sourire puis déclara en soupirant :

-Bon petite espagnole, tu en veux combien ?

-Hein quoi ?! S'écria surprise Elena en arrêtant de bavarder avec les autres.

-Je répète ma question chérie, tu veux combien de pancakes ?

-Oh excuse 2 ou 3 mais ne m'appelle pas chérie !

-Bon ok pour toi ça va, tu as besoin de reprendre des kilos mais la Miss Summers c'est plutôt… aïe ! S'écria t-il en recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Bon quelqu'un veut boire ?

-Ouais mais t'as quoi ?

-De l'orange, de…

-… C'est du jus d'orange acheté ? Demanda Alex inquiet.

-Bien sur mais si tu veux je peux t'en fai…

-… Non ! Enfin non merci Buffy, te casses pas la tête.

-T'es sure Alex ?

-Oui, oui pas de soucis chèr… euh Buffy !

-Tu as raison Simplet pas de soucis tant que tu surveilles tes paroles !

-Et ça changerai quoi ?

-Eh bien tu aurais encore une jolie ptite gueule !

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi !

-Méfies-toi Harris, la puce n'existe plus alors le méch…

-… Va préparer le pancakes et tais-toi !

-Poussin je suis à tes ordres enfin tant que j'y gagne quelque chose !

-Tu y gagneras…

Elle s'arrêta volontairement, approcha de lui et termina amusée en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-…. Une nuit tout seul dans ton lit !

-Tu ne le feras pas, du moins tu ne tiendras pas.

-Je pourrais bien me contenter d'Alex ou Willow… non plutôt Willow car les femmes savent faire des trucs drôlement chouette ! Chuchota t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Pas moi mon ange ?

-Toi ? Non, non tu n'es pas l'amant idéal ni le petit ami attentionné mais juste Spike le vampire hyper chiant, le vrai emmerdeur qui….

-Qui ?

-…. Qui me fait un sacré effet et dont je suis très amoureuse aujourd'hui.

-Pas hier ?

-Ah oui j'oubliais qui a aussi un humour très particulier !

-Il te déplait maintenant ?

-Non je dis juste tous tes défauts !

-Et mes qualités ?

-Oh alors là c'est plus dure ! Attend je réfléchis… non je ne vois pas mais pas du tout !

-Sure, même pas une toute petite ?

-Ah si, tu es un bon cuisinier !

-Tu vois que j'en ai. Bon alors tu as toujours aussi faim mon ptit cœur ?

-Oui mon Spike mais tu trouves que je mange trop ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non chaton enfin un peu quand même, mais ça ne se voit pas vu tous les exercices que tu fais.

-Du genre sport de chambre ?

-Euh je voulais parler des patrouilles amour mais si tu dis que c'est un meilleur régime, on peut en faire plus souvent !

-Voyez-vous ça, Mr s'intéresse à mon activité sportive autant qu'il s'intéresse à son physique !

-J'ai rien contre mon physique moi poussin mais c'est vrai qu'on en profiterait tout les 2 !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée et ça ferait un superbe pub "kilos en trop, utilisez le sport de chambre ! Garantit à 100% de réussite !"

-Pas mal. Tu sais que tu devrais travailler là-dedans.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant à ton goût ?

-Non trésor, je parle d'un boulot dans la pub !

-Oh je ne m'en crois pas capable tu sais.

-Tu as des bonnes capacités amour.

-Oui mais j'aurais plus de temps libre pour toi chéri !

-Ok tu marques un point !

Elle sourit puis déclara amusée :

-Remarque tu auras plus de temps pour t'occuper de Bloody !

-Buffy, je pense que s'occuper déjà de lui mettre des coups de pied au derrière c'est suffisant !

-Quoi ?!

-Ben ouais j'en ai marre de trouver des rats tous les matins dans le lit enfin même le soir, oh par l'enfer je déteste ça !

-Des rats, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ce matin, moi je n'en ai p…

-Normal je l'avais enfermé dans la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'il nous dérange !

-Spike ! Il devait mourir de faim le pauvre chéri !

-Bon sang je suis pas un monstre enfin pas à ce point là, il avait de quoi bouffer !

-Oh !

-"Oh" ah ouais tu peux le dire la boule de poils à trouver le moyen de sortir et je sais pas comment.

-Il est futé !

-Oui et trop d'ailleurs !

-Oh mon chéri, c'est mignon un ptit chaton aussi débrouillard moi ça me fait craquer.

-Donc t'aimes bien que je l'enferme ?

-Non chéri ce n'est pas gentil !

-Mais grâce à ça, je lui apprend à être débrouillard !

-Oui mais… oh tu m'agaces !

-Poussin, tu…

-Bon vous avez pas bientôt finit, car sinon on va y passer la nuit ! Le coupa Alex.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et Spike affirma avec le sourire :

-Tu sais Bille de Clown, il est vrai je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la journée avec toi, je m'ennuierais énormément par contre si je voudrai faire durer quelque chose jusqu'à cette nuit, ce n'est pas toi que je choisirai !

-Ca je n'en doute pas Spike.

-Bon les gars, on arrête maintenant avant que… enfin Spike j'ai faim s'il te plait !

-Ok t'as le dernier mot trésor.

-Mets-toi aux fourneaux mon chéri s'il te plait.

-A tes ordres !

Il se tourna puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, il se mit du sang dans une tasse, la mit dans le micro-onde, prépara le minutage puis se remit à préparer la pâte des pancakes. Buffy resta à côté de lui, elle adorait voir son petit vampire aux fourneaux, elle se rappela la soirée qu'ils avaient passés la semaine dernière, Spike lui avait préparer le dîner et ensuite l'avait emmener sur la plage, elle avait beaucoup apprécier cette soirée et c'était aussi rendu compte que son petit ami avait un talent caché pour la cuisine.

-Amour, ne me regardes pas comme ça sinon je vais rater la pâte !

-Et pourquoi chéri ?!

-Parce que si tu continues trésor, je n'aurais plus envie de te faire à manger mais de te croquer tout court !

-Tu veux me croquer ?! Mais moi je pensais que tu voulais me faire l'amour !

-C'était dans le programme poussin.

-Oh mais alors c'est tentant !

-Tu es sure ? Demanda t-il avec le sourire en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui !

-Ici ?

-Oui !

-Là maintenant devant tout le monde ?

-Ou… euh non !

Il sourit puis continua de préparer le petit déjeuner. Peu après elles étaient finit, Spike les apporta sur la table, Elena s'en servit et Alex aussi.

-Je croyais que t'avais pas faim bille de clown ?

-T'as pas dit que c'était que pour les filles alors comme j'ai faim je me sers !

-Fais gaffe, je pourrais avoir mit du poivre dans celle-là !

-Très drôle Spike !

Il sourit puis prit la seconde assiette, mit du sirop d'érable dessus et la donna à sa Tueuse et lui prit sa tasse. Buffy se rassit ensuite sur les genoux de son vampire puis commença à en manger.

-C'est bon chaton ?

-Délicieux mon amour !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis remit une bouchée.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu te débrouilles pas trop mal blondinet !

-Merci Simplet !

Il but une gorgée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, il fit goûter un morceau puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. En voyant cela, Alex faillit s'étouffer puis il s'écria horrifié :

-Ah mais vous êtes dégoûtant ! Buffy, il vient de boire du sang et toi tu l'embrasses !

Elle arrêta le bisou, se tourna vers son meilleur ami et dit amusée :

-Je suis habituée Alex et puis c'est pas si dégoûtant !

-OH QUELLE HORREUR !

-Alex, laisses-les donc tranquilles !

-Mais Will…

-Oh t'était pas mieux avec ton ex démone Bozo !

 **-La ferme !**

-Alex, calmes-toi, s'il te plait, Spike disait pas ça méchamment !

-C'est vrai oui, de toute manière, tu préfères prendre le partie de ton mec alors qu'est-ce que je peux dire à ça !

-Alex je ne prend pas le parti de Spike je dis juste que…

 **-… TU T'EN FOUT QUE LA FEMME QUE J'AIME EST UNE ENNEMIE !**

-Alex, je comprend pas pourquoi tu nous parle d'An…

-…. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

Alex sortit sans un mot, Willow et Buffy se regardèrent, elles comprirent qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose.

-Elena, que s'est-il passé ce matin ?

-Rien enfin…non rien !

-C'est pas beau de mentir la ptite Tueuse !

-Tueuse ! S'écrièrent Angel et Cordy.

-Oui je m'appelle Elena Sanmiguez et je suis la nouvelle Tueuse, enfin j'étais appelé quand Faith… enfin vous savez !

-Donc une fois que tu as été appelé, tu es venu à Sunnydale ?

-Oui.

-Angel, tu vois bien que Wes te disait la vérité !

-Tu sais Cordy, c'est dur de faire confiance à une personne comme lui maintenant.

-Ben pourquoi ?! il était le second observateur de Buffy et ensuite, il vous a rejoint à L.A.? Vous êtes une équipe.

-Non Willow, Wesley fait cavalier seul maintenant mais il a voulu nous aider avec Drusilla alors disons que c'est une trêve !

-C'est bizarre votre histoire, d'habitude notre cher Angel est prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin et là, tu nous sors le coup de la trêve avec un de tes amis ! Te connaissant c'est qu'il a du te faire quelque chose de vraiment dégueulasse pour que tu le haïsse à ce point.

-Mais Spike, il n'a pas dit qu'il le haïssait !

-Non c'est vrai Buffy je le hais !

-Tu vois poussin j'avais raison !

-Que t'a t-il donc fait ?! L'interrogea Willow stupéfaite.

-Il m'a volé un être cher à mon cœur.

-Oh !

Alors que Buffy allait dire quelque chose, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Alex pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

-Alex comment ça va ?

-Mieux Buffy, j'en avais surtout marre de voir la tête du mort-vivant.

-Hé !

-Bébé s'il te plait. Chuchota t-elle en le regardant intensément.

-Bon ok mais c'est bien pour toi !

-Et puis d'abord, qui te dit que je parlais de toi Spike, tu n'es pas le seul démon ici !

-C'est vrai, tu marques un point simplet mais c'est l'habitude tu comprends !

-Ouais.

Il se rassit de nouveau à côté d'Elena puis se remit à manger. Buffy continua de manger ses pancakes, Spike continua à boire sa tasse mais il s'arrêtait quelque fois pour embrasser sa Tueuse dans le cou ou pour lui parler.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense amour ?

-Oh oui et crois-moi, ce n'est pas que l'idée me déplait mais…

-Hé non poussin ce n'est pas ça !

-C'est une blague ?!

-J'ai l'air de blagué ?

-Non mais…

-Eh bien je me disais que tu as énormément manger aujourd'hui.

-Je reprend des forces, tu m'as épuisé ce matin. Affirma t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu l'es aussi mon ptit cœur. Et surtout, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas humain.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je serai déjà mort d'épuisement !

-Oh Spike !

-J'en suis sure, regarde GIJO, il n'a pas tenu longtemps !

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que Riley s'il te plait ! Hé attends, je croyais que tu le détestais ?!

-C'est le cas amour mais je suis sure que tu t'ennuyais vite au lit avec lui !

-Ne te compares pas à lui, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que t'auras la grosse tête et surtout que si tu continues, tu vas être grincheux !

-Moi ?! Quoi, non !

-Ecoutes chéri, on ne parle plus de lui d'accord et on parle de nous !

-Si tu évites la conversation, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas me dire quelque chose !

-Quoi ?! Non Spike, je dis juste que c'est mieux d'éviter le sujet, tu le déteste et d'ailleurs je ne t'en veux pas mais on est tous les deux maintenant et je ne vois pas l'intérêts de parler de mon ex avec toi ! Enfin ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler mais…

-…J'ai compris trésor. Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute poussin ?

-De nous. Murmura Buffy en capturant ses lèvres.

Leur baiser s'intensifia, elle se tourna plus près encore, puis enroula ses jambes derrière son dos mais ils stoppèrent net quand Alex se racla la gorge. Ils se regardèrent amusés puis elle déroula ses jambes et se rassit comme avant. Alex les fixa quelques instants puis se retourna de nouveau vers Will et Elena. Il ne se rendit alors pas compte que Spike caressait les cuisses de sa petite amie et qu'au lieu de lui murmurait des mots doux dans l'oreille, il lui mordillait celle-ci.

-Oh Spike arrêtes s'il te plait.

-Arrêter quoi amour ? Demanda t-il en prenant un air surpris.

-Oh s'il te plait mon chéri.

-Je ne veux qu'une chose poussin.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Un baiser mon ptit cœur.

-C'est tout ?!

-Ca me fera patienter jusqu'à ce soir mon bébé.

Elle sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et au même moment, la porte d'entrée de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction et ils virent Dawn. A cet instant, Buffy la regarda puis baissa la tête, Dawn ne dit rien et s'avança dans la pièce.

-Tiens quelle surprise, le scooby au grand complet !

-Salut Dawn, tu veux peut-être manger des pancakes ou…

-…Non c'est pas la peine Willow, je suis simplement passé pour récupérer quelques affaires.

Elle passa à côté d'eux puis monta les escaliers, Buffy regarda en direction du couloir puis de nouveau la tête, Spike prit sa main dans la sienne pour attirer son attention, elle se tourna vers lui, il déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura tendrement :

-J'y vais mon poussin.

-Merci.

-Allez, fais-moi confiance trésor, je suis sure que tout va s'arranger.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire, se leva puis Spike partit en direction de la chambre de Dawn, elle le regarda partir, Willow se rapprocha d'elle avec son tabouret et lui affirma d'une voix rassurante :

-Il va réussir à lui parler.

-J'espère Will, j'espère !

Au même moment, Spike frappa à la porte de chambre et demanda gentiment :

-Dawnie, je peux entrer ?

La porte s'ouvrit et elle le laissa entrer. Ils s'assirent sur son lit car la jeune fille avait ses stores baissés puis Spike l'interrogea avec le sourire :

-Comment ça va Globule ?

-Ca va.

-Bon ok et que fa….

-…Pas la peine Spike, je ne lui parlerai pas !

-D'accord si tu veux mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu lui en veux autant car ça m'étonnerai que ce soit uniquement à cause de la vente de la maison ! Je me trompe ma puce ?

-Non tu te trompes pas. Affirma t-elle en le regardant intensément.

-Explique-moi microbe, tu sais que je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire !

 **-Pourquoi, pourquoi tu veux le savoir parce qu'elle te l'a demandé c'est ça !**

-Non Dawn, elle ne m'a rien demandé. Je veux simplement savoir ce qui te tracasses !

La jeune fille le regarda longuement puis avoua tristement :

-Toi !

-Quoi ?!

- _Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !_ Euh je… je veux dire que…je…

-… Tu veux m'en veux de t'avoir caché pour la vente de la maison.

Dawn poussa un "ouf" et pensa heureuse :

 _-Il ne se doute de rien ! Oh Spike, si tu savais !_

-Dawn… Dawn…

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

-Euh oui un peu mais je… enfin, toi au moins tu veux bien comprendre !

-Buffy aussi veut te comprendre Globule mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas l'écouter !

-Mais elle m'a pris quelque chose d'important ! _Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !_

-Que t'a t-elle prit, la maison ?

-Oui, c'est…c'est ça. Dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

-Oh Dawnie, elle n'a pas le choix, elle a beaucoup de dettes tu sais et elle ne fait pas de guetter de cœur ! La maison est son seul souvenir de votre mère mais elle n'a pas le choix, c'est pour toi qu'elle le fait ma puce.

A ces mots Dawn releva la tête et répéta surprise :

-Pour moi ?!

-Oui microbe, elle veut régler tous ses problèmes, trouver un travail et tout ça pour que vous soignez ensemble comme avant. C'est la seule condition pour que l'assistance sociale accepte que Buffy redevienne ta tutrice légale.

-Elle… elle le fait pour ça ?!

-Tu sembles surprise ma puce ?!

-Oui un… un peu ! Spike, elle…elle fait vraiment ça pour moi ?!

Il lui sourit, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui assura avec le sourire :

-Uniquement pour toi Dawn.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de la jeune adolescente puis Spike avoua gentiment :

-Dawnie, elle t'aime plus que tout, elle s'en veut de ne pas t'avoir tout dit, crois-moi Globule, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important à ses yeux.

-Autant que toi !

-Non Dawn, tu passes avant moi et Buffy sait que je veux votre bonheur, tu comptes autant pour moi que Buffy ma puce.

A cet instant, Dawn fut étonnée mais elle était aussi pleinement heureuse, elle comptait autant que Buffy pour Spike, il tenait donc à elle !

-Tu sais que je te considère comme ma ptite sœur enfin ptet pas car sinon je fais de l'inceste avec ta sœur donc disons que je te considère comme ma fille, c'est un peu comme Rupert avec Buffy !

Dawn reçut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, sa fille, il la considérait comme sa fille !

Il ne la voyait donc pas comme une femme mais comme sa fille !

-Ma ptite Globule, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Elle fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable et déclara amusée :

-T'es peut-être un peu jeune pour être mon père !

-J'ai 122ans poussinette !

-Oui mais en apparence tu parais si jeune ! Dis-moi, quel âge avais-tu avant de devenir un vampire ?

-Euh je devais avoir 22ans !

-22ans ! Waouh, tu étais si jeune !

-Pas autant que toi microbe ! La taquina t-il.

-Hé, j'ai eu 15ans !

-Tu vois, on aurait 7ans d'écart et avec Buffy… bon sang, elle va avoir 22ans !

-Vous êtes pratiquement du même âge enfin si t'étais pas un vampire !

-Ouais, ce serait beaucoup plus marrant tout ça, tu t'imagines Dawn, ça voudrait dire que j'aurais pratiquement le même âge que ta sœur a quelques mois près bien sur !

-Ouais ça serait chouette, tu serais même plus jeune qu'Alex !

-Plus jeune que simplet ! Il a quel âge ?!

-Il a 23ans, c'est parce qu'il a redoublé une classe et c'est pour ça qu'il était au même niveau que les filles au lycée.

-Tiens ça me permettra de le taquiner maintenant !

-Spike !

-Quoi, ça serait marrant !

Ils se mirent à rire puis continuèrent à discuter.

Au même moment, Buffy se tenait dans son couloir, guettant la porte de Dawn, elle était tellement inquiète de la réaction de sa petite sœur, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser :

 _-Et si elle ne veut pas écouter Spike ! Et si elle ne veut pas me reparler ! Et si…_

-Buffy ça va ?

Elle se tourna et se trouva face à Cordélia.

-Cordélia mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu devrais être avec les autres dans la cuisine !

-Je voulais te parler d'….d'Angel.

-Tu ferais mieux d'économiser ta salive parce que je ne t'écouterais pas ! Déclara t-elle obstinément en se détournant.

-Buffy même si tu me dis ça, je sais bien que tu meures d'envie de savoir ce que devient Angel !

Elle fit volte-face et affirma furax :

 **-Non, je ne veux pas me mêler de sa vie comme il se mêle de la mienne ! J'ai une nouvelle vie et je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait me donner des conseils ou des leçons de morales, j'ai le droit d'avoir le petit copain que je veux, il se prend pour qui mon père !**

-C'est vrai je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Je serai comme toi, je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il se mêle de ma vie privée mais il s'en veut énormément tu sais.

-Il n'était pas comme ça avant, il ne se mêlait pas de ma vie privée. Bon c'est vrai que quand Riley était mon ptit copain ils se sont battus mais ça en est resté là, il ne m'a pas questionné sur Riley ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs seulement avec Spike, il…

-… S'est interposé, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Oh Cordy, Spike a réellement changé, il est formidable avec moi, je suis très amoureuse de lui !

-Je sais Buffy, je l'ai ressentit dans ma vision et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Angel !

-Comment ça ?!

-Euh c'est pas facile à dire mais te moques pas ok ?

-Oh mon dieu, il est homosexuel !

-Quoi ?! Oh non, non, c'est d'une femme dont je te parle et cette femme c'est… enfin elle aussi a changé et c'est…

-….Toi, c'est toi cette femme ! Dit-elle sure.

Cordélia la regarda surprise et Buffy lui expliqua avec le sourire :

-Cordélia je ne t'en veux pas, ça se voit ! Ecoute, je suis stupide en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas vu Spike tombé amoureux de moi mais j'ai vu que toi et Angel vous ne vous quittiez pas beaucoup, vous étiez ensemble hier et ce matin vous êtes arrivés tous les deux alors ça creve les yeux !

-Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?!

-Non, je ne peux que te souhaiter autant de bonheur que pour moi Cordélia, je ne suis pas jalouse, Angel et moi on a tourné la page depuis longtemps et j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire d'amour, i semaines, je ne veux pas tout arrêter parce que mon premier amour en aime une autre !

-Toi aussi tu as changé Buffy et je suis contente pour toi et Spike, vous êtes un couple très mignon.

-Merci Cordy, c'est très gentil.

-Alors tu veux bien parler à Angel maintenant ?

-Je verrai, ne me force pas s'il te plait Cordélia.

-Très bien, je retourne dans la cuisine, à tout à l'heure !

Buffy lui sourit puis fixa de nouveau l'escalier.

Pendant ce temps, Drusilla venait d'arriver à son hangar où se trouvait la camionnette, elle ordonna aux démons de sortir les enfants de là-dedans, ils le firent puis elle s'approcha des enfants et déclara amusée :

-Je crois que le nouveau jeu peut commencer maintenant !

Dawn et Spike se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre la jeune fille et lui plaisantaient de tout et de rien, Dawn était heureuse car Spike se trouvait ici avec elle et pas avec Buffy.

Tout était comme avant, elle et Spike, comme ce merveilleux été….

 **Flash-back** **:**

Dawn avait décidé d'aller contre la volonté de sa sœur, pas besoin d'être une Tueuse pour savoir embrocher un vampire !

L'adolescente sortit son pieu de sa veste, elle sortit de derrière les buissons mais elle marcha sur une brindille d'arbre, le vampire se retourna et grogna de joie.

Dawn n'avait pas prévue ça mais elle dit avec assurance même si elle avait peur :

-Tiens ça par exemple un méchant vampire !

-Miam, je vais te croquer ! J'ai de la chance que tu sois pas la Tueuse !

-Pas besoin d'être une Tueuse pour… pour te planter !

Le vampire se moqua d'elle, Dawn se précipita vers lui, pieu en main mais le démon lui envoya son pied en pleine face, la jeune fille tomba à terre et la créature s'approcha d'elle avec le sourire tout en affirmant satisfait :

-C'est l'heure du casse croûte !

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus car il s'enflamma d'un seul coup, Dawn fut surprise puis quelqu'un s'écria :

-Il était pitoyable même pas surveiller ses arrières, faut tout leur apprendre de nos jours !

-Spike ?!

Le vampire sourit puis jeta sa cigarette au sol, l'écrasa il s'approcha de la jeune fille, l'aida à se relever et déclara toujours avec son sourire ravageur :

-Tu devrais pas traîner toute seule la nuit Globule !

-Ben merci.

-Bon tu vas me dire où se trouve ta sœur et je te ramène !

-Buffy n'est pas là.

-Bon sang Dawnie, il ne faut pas fugué comme ça !

-Je fuguais pas !

Il la prit par le bras et affirma mécontent :

-Bon je te ramène à la maison et tu verras ça avec Buffy !

-Mais Spike, je ne vis plus avec Buffy !

-Quoi ?!

Dawn lui expliqua alors tout, les problèmes avec l'assistance, la garde retirée à Buffy, sa nouvelle maison, sa nouvelle tutrice, le déménagement de Willow et l'éloignement d'Alex.

-Ben dis donc il s'en est passé des choses depuis…. La mort de Rack !

-Oh oui, un paquet et c'est étrange qu'on ne t'est pas vu depuis le sauvetage de Willow !

-J'ai mes raisons microbe. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa crypte.

-Mais lesquelles ?! Tu sais que Buffy t'a tout pardonner et….

-… En tout cas, moi je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Bon sang, jamais je n'aurai voulu lui faire ça !

-Je sais. Spike pourquoi on ne t'a pas revu, Buffy ne veut pas me le dire mais toi tu le voudras bien j'en suis sure !

A ces mots, Spike se tourna vers la jeune ado et demanda surprit :

-Buffy t'a parlé de moi ?!

-Un peu oui mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi on ne te voyait plus maintenant, elle avait l'air si triste alors je n'ai pas insisté.

Spike baissa la tête, il n'imaginait pas sa petite Buffy aussi malheureuse mais pourquoi l'était la femme qu'il aimait ?!

Il regarda l'adolescente assise à côté de lui puis se dit que grâce à Dawn il pourrait savoir comment irait sa Tueuse mais comment persuader la gamine ?!

Soudain il se rappela que Dawn voulait tuer des vampires et de toute évidence, elle n'était pas très douée alors pourquoi ne pas l'aider !

-Euh tu sais Globule, tu n'arriveras pas à te débrouiller toute seule, même si les vampires sont idiots…euh à part quelques uns… bref, tu n'es pas très forte, tu serais une proie facile !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!

-Que dirais-tu d'un entraînement ?

-Quoi ?! Tu veux m'apprendre à me battre ?!

-Si tu veux microbe mais pas un mot à Buffy !

-Pourquoi, elle…oh t'as raison, elle ne voudrait jamais !

-Et toi tu veux ?

-Oh oui ce serait génial, en plus je passerai beaucoup de temps avec toi comme avant que Buff…désolée !

-Non c'est pas grave poussinette, t'as raison ! Je t'adore tu sais et puis je m'ennuierai moins à t'entraîner qu'à regarder la TV ! La rassura t-il.

-Oh Spike je t'adore ! S'exclama t-elle ne lui sautant au cou.

-Moi aussi microbe mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir t'entraîner.

-Ok, alors on commence quand ?

-Oh pas ce soir microbe car Passion m'attend !

-Tu plaisantes ça passe que dans la journée !

-Ah non y a des rediffs le soir ! Dit-il en s'installant dans son fauteuil avoir allumé.

-Oh Spike S'il te plait !

-Non, mais tu peux rester si tu veux !

Dawn réfléchit, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle alors elle accepta, elle s'assit dans la second fauteuil puis attendit le début de la série.

 **Retour au présent.**

-Dawn ? Dawn ?

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as pas répondu au sujet de Jim alors Globule tu craques pour lui ?

-Non, non Spike mais il est gentil et puis de toute façon mon cœur est déjà prit.

-Ah oui et il est comment le garçon qui fait chavirer ton cœur ma puce ?

-Il est exceptionnel !

 **Flash back :**

Dawn était entrain de se battre contre un vampire, elle arrivait à lui tenir tête et pourtant, cela faisait que 2 semaines que Spike l'entraînait mais elle y arrivée très bien. Elle lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage puis le vampire lui envoya son poing dans la figure, Dawn tituba mais se rattrapa, visa son entre jambe, le vampire tomba à terre et elle le détruit. Spike adossait à un arbre applaudit puis s'écria :

-Félicitations poussinette !

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle était encore un peu essoufflée par son combat mais affirma avec le sourire :

-J'ai utilisé ta technique secrète je te signale !

-Les vampires détestent qu'on utilise leurs bijoux de famille, ils sont trop précieux ! Assura t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai vu ça !

Spike sourit à cela, puis tout à coup sa clope se mouilla.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que se passe ?!

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et tout à coup, une pluie abondante leur tomba dessus alors, ils se précipitèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la crypte.

Une fois à l'intérieure, Dawn et lui descendirent au sous-sol. Spike retira son manteau de cuir le posa sur une chaise, enleva aussi son T-shirt puis se dirigea vers une malle à côté de son lit, en sortit deux T-shits longs, il l'enfila et apporta le second à Dawn.

-Tiens, enfile ça microbe !

-Euh merci mais…

-…Va dans la salle de bain Dawnie.

-Merci.

Quelques minutes après, Dawn réapparut avec uniquement le long T-shirt qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.

-Il te va bien Globule !

-Merci c'est gentil de ta part.

-Oh c'est rien microbe et puis je ne veux pas que tu es froid à cause de moi ma puce.

-Je sais.

-Allez, va te réchauffer sous la couette.

-Mais et toi ?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas poussinette un vampire n'attrape pas froid alors reposes-toi !

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Spike.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil une fois que Dawn fut sous la couette puis elle demanda :

-Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime Dawn.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se sentit étrange, c'était la première fois que Spike lui disait ça, c'était le seul homme qui lui avait dit ça.

Depuis cet instant, Dawn et lui avaient continués de combattre les démons mais aussi à passer de merveilleux moments ensembles et elle avait vécu le plus belle été de sa vie. Dawn s'était sentit aimer par Spike jamais elle n'avait connu un tel sentiment par lui mais il semblait l'aimé, elle la petite Dawn, la petite sœur de la Tueuse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi commencé à l'aimer mais c'était seulement quand elle lui parlé de Buffy que Dawn voyait de nouveau un fossé se former entre eux pourtant il se brisait et ce rapprochement se reformer encore.

 **Retour au présent.**

-Et exceptionnel comment ?

-Comme quelqu'un de doux, de gentil et très mignon.

-Alors vous devez être un joli ptit couple !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'il en aime une autre.

-Oh ben c'est pas grave globule ! Comme on dit, un de perdu, 10 de retrouvés !

-Non Spike, je n'aimerai que lui.

-Dawn tu es jeune et lui doit être un beau salaud pour ne pas se rendre compte de la fille exceptionnel que tu es ma puce.

Elle releva la tête, le regarda intensément, Spike lui sourit et Dawn lui en fit un forcé. Oh oui elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement mais lui ne la voyait pas, il voyait Buffy. Elle haïssait sa sœur non pas à cause de la maison mais à cause de Spike, elle savait qu'il aimait Buffy mais se disait qu'avec le temps, il pourrait l'aimait "elle", elle la petite sœur. Seulement, Buffy l'avait récupéré, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait alors Spike était retourné vers elle, la petite sœur ne comptait plus puisque maintenant il avait la grande. Dawn s'était faite une croix maintenant même si elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

-Oui t'as raison, c'est lui l'idiot car il ne me voit pas !

-Parfaitement Globule, t'as tout comprit !

Bon on ferait peut-être mieux de descendre maintenant non ?

-Pourquoi ?! On est pas bien ici ?!

-Si Dawnie mais…

-…Buffy, ouais il faut que je lui parle.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu fais Dawnie.

-Je sais.

Buffy était retourné dans la cuisine avec les autres car elle en avait assez d'attendre, elle pensait bien que maintenant Spike n'avait pas réussit. Oh, elle ne lui en voudrait pas, il avait fait son possible alors qu'elle…

Buffy fut sortit de ses pensées quand Dawn et Spike entrèrent dans la pièce, Buffy tourna la tête et sa petite sœur la regarda. Le cœur de Buffy se mit à battre rapidement et d'avantage quand Dawn se rapprocha d'elle.

-Euh, Dawn j…

-… Tu me fais une place ?

-Euh oui…oui.

Buffy poussa le tabouret, sa sœur s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda avec le sourire :

-Tu veux bien me donner le reste de tes pancakes Buffy ?

-Euh oui, tiens Dawnie.

-Merci et pardon.

A ces mots, Buffy la regarda surprise puis murmura gentiment :

-Tout est oublié petite sœur et pardonne-moi aussi.

-Tu me passes le sirop d'érable ?

-Tiens.

-Merci et merci pour ce que tu fais.

Elle se sourirent mutuellement puis Dawn continua de manger tranquillement tout en discutant avec Buffy et les autres. Spike se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, il était heureux de voir les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui se réconcilier. Il préféra les laisser seuls et se rendit dans le salon pour regarder la TV avec Manuelo.

-Salut morpion !

-Bon..bonjour Mr Spike.

-Je peux regarder la TV avec toi ?

-Oui bien sur.

Spike s'assit dans le fauteuil et demanda avec curiosité :

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Euh une série mais je sais pas le nom.

-Ah! Et ça raconte quoi ?

-Ce sont des personnes qui sauvent la terre avec des pouvoirs magiques.

-Un peu comme Buffy !

-Oui elle est très gentille et Willow et toi aussi.

-Et qui te dit que je suis gentil ?

-Ben tu es le seul vampire qui ne m'a pas fait de mal.

-C'est un bon point ouais. Mais pourquoi je t'aurais fait du mal ?!

-Parce que les vampires ne sont pas des anges

-Tu marques un point gamin mais tu sais, y a quand même un ange dans la pièce à côté. Bon pour moi c'est plutôt un idiot mais peut-être que toi tu l'aimerais bien !

-Non, je te préfère, car tu me fais rire alors que lui, il a une tête qui me fait peur.

-Donc moi j'ai une tête de clown et Angel une gueule de monstre ! Ouais, moi ça me plait !

Manuelo lui sourit puis il regarda de nouveau l'écran. Quelques minutes après, Buffy les rejoint et proposa au petit garçon des gâteaux alors il se rendit tout de suite dans la cuisine. La jeune femme s'assit sur les genoux de son petit ami puis murmura tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

-Merci.

-Je t'avais promis poussin et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Ah oui, alors promet-moi une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Promet-moi que je te remercie d'avantage ce soir !

-Promis bébé.

-On est bien là. Affirma t-elle en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Normal amour, il n'y a que nous.

-Tu m'as manqué tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça ?!

-Ben quand tu étais avec Dawn, je m'ennuyais de toi !

-Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse ! S'amusa t-il.

Elle releva la tête, le fixa en faisant une moue vexée puis il lui assura :

-Mon ange, moi aussi je suis… bon pas jaloux mais possessif.

-Possessif c'est comme être jaloux chéri !

-Non !

-Oh si !

-Bon sang Buffy tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné puis il déclara vaincu :

-Ok c'est pareil !

-Mais moi ça me dérange pas de l'admettre, pourquoi pas toi ?!

-Je n'aime pas c'est tout !

-Spike, s'il te plait !

-Comment puis-je résister quand tu me regardes ainsi. Bon ok, c'est à cause d'Angélus !

-Oh !

-Ce connard se moquait de moi quand il pouvait avoir Dru avec un claquement de doigt !

-Désolée.

-Non c'est pas grave trésor mais s'il te plait, n'emploies plus le mot jaloux à l'avenir.

-Promis et je vais sceller ma promesse par un baiser à mon adorable petit ami !

-Adorable ?

-Adorable et très mignon.

Spike sourit puis captura ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants car il y eut un raclement de gorge, ils relevèrent la tête et virent Willow.

-Tiens la Rouquine !

-Euh désolée de vous déranger mais on a besoin de notre chef !

-Je ne suis pas votre chef Will.

-Oui mais on a besoin de savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant que tout le monde est là !

-Ils sont tous là ?!

-Oui Buffy.

-Je crois que c'est la fin de notre petit tête à tête amour !

-Ouais ! S'exclama t-elle déçue.

-N'oublies pas ce soir mon poussin.

-Oh oui, je ne n'oublies pas ! Déclara t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser tendrement mais Spike la stoppa.

-Mon chaton, on nous attend !

-Désolée Will !

-Non pas grave, mais vous venez maintenant s'il vous plait !

-Bon ok.. euh mais laisse nous deux petites minutes !

-D'accord mais…

-…Je te le ramènerais s'il faut la Rouquine !

L'ex sorcière sourit à cela puis retourna dans la cuisine. Une fois seuls, Buffy se tourna vers Spike et demanda autoritaire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien, je te connais mon ange et je sais parfaitement que tu ne voudras pas y aller après ces 2 minutes. Je me trompe ?

-Non c'est vrai, parce que je suis bien ici avec toi !

-Tu sais à quoi je pense mon ptit cœur ?

-A la même chose que moi ! Affirma t-elle avec le sourire en commençant à descendre sa main le long de son torse.

-Non chaton ! Dit-il en attrapant sa main.

Tu as encore envie de faire l'amour ?! Mais on vient juste de le faire, tu es en chaleur ou quoi ?!

-Disons que tu me fais beaucoup d'effet et que je pense un peu à nous c'est tout !

-Ben oublies pour le moment poussin !

Elle se mit à bouder alors il affirma sincèrement :

-Bébé, je pense que si on se dépêche de résoudre le problème, Angel et ses groupies vont déguerpirent et nous, nous serons à nouveau tranquille et à ce moment là, on pourra penser à nous.

-Oui t'as raison. Bon dépêches-toi, on y va !

-Bien Tueuse !

-Spike !

-Bon lèves-toi et ensuite je pourrais t'obéir !

Elle se releva puis Spike en fit autant, elle prit sa main dans la sienne puis ils partirent dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Fred, Gunn et Wesley allèrent à leur rencontre pour les saluer puis Buffy déclara :

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir avancer !

-Alors, que nous proposes-tu Buffy ? Demanda Alex.

-Eh bien Manuelo qui se trouve ici m'a donné une lettre hier soir dans laquelle Dru m'informe qu'elle a de nouveau un cadeau pour moi, je suppose qu'elle veut parler des enfants ! Willow ?

-Oui, Manuelo et moi on a un peu discuté ce matin et il m'a dit qu'il était au moins une quarantaine d'enfants.

-40 ! S'écrièrent tous.

-Oui Buffy mais…mais pas… pas hier soir quand on était dans… dans le …le camion.

Buffy se mit à genoux devant lui et demanda d'une voix rassurante :

-Et combien vous étiez mon chéri ?

-10 en fin 9 car elle… elle ….elle a mangé Ma…Marie !

-Je suis désolée, tu l'as connaissais ?

-Non pas beaucoup mais…mais j'ai eu très très peur quand… quand le mon… monstre m'a fait un pi…une piqûre et que… que…qu'il faisait tout ….tout…tout noir….apr.. après.

-Chuut, calmes-toi c'est finit, je te promet qu'elle ne te ferai plus de mal maintenant, tu es en sécurité avec nous.

-Merci. Dit-il en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Elle lui sourit puis il la relâcha et elle demanda à sa petite sœur :

-Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui le temps que nous discutons s'il te plait ?

-Sans problème, j'ai cours que dans 1h30 de toute façon !

-Merci Dawnie.

Ils partirent dans le salon, Buffy se tourna vers les autres et dit peinée :

-Le pauvre il avait l'air terrorisé !

-Y a de quoi, cette Drusilla fait toujours des siennes ! S'exclama Gunn furax.

-Je voudrais pas te vexé euh Gunn c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu ne connais Drusilla que depuis hier soir alors que nous…

-…. Et il y a 2ans ! La coupa Spike.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

-Spike dit vrai Buffy ! Affirma Cordy.

-Quoi ?!

-Ecoutes, tu te souviens poussin quand Dru est revenue ?

-Oui, on peut difficilement oublié ce jour là Spike, mais c'est le passé !

-Bon ok. Eh bien, ce que tu ne savais pas c'est qu'elle venait de L.A. et elle m'a parlé de Darla, d'Angel qui avait péter un câble, enfin ça devait être intéressant et des avoca….

-DARLA ! S'écrièrent Will, Buffy et Alex.

-Oui, Darla qui était humaine mais qui après est redevenue vampire par Drusilla sa petite-fille qui maintenant est sa mère aussi mais qui est toujours la mère d'Angel et qui toujours …

-… Fred, c'est bon je crois qu'ils ont compris !

-Oui Angel. Oh excusez-moi, je sais que je suis trop bavarde mais sans discussion, les gens ne pourraient pas se connaître enfin je veux parler de bavardage car il y a aussi Internet, les chats et….

-… Merci Fred !

-Désolée Cordélia.

-Tu sais que tu es marrante toi ! S'exclama Spike avec le sourire.

-Merci c'est gentil mais tu sais, ils ont raison qu'en je commence à parler, ils peuvent plus m'arrêter !

-Je connais ça, on dit que moi aussi je…

-…Oh la ferme Spike !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

Fred lui sourit puis Spike se tourna vers Alex et déclara amusé :

-Tu sais crétin, un de ses jours je vais t'exploser la mâchoire comme ça tu pourras plus parler !.

-Spike !

-Quoi c'est vrai !

-Spike, c'est pas le moment ok !

-Bon, c'est toi le chef amour !

-Mais je suis pas le ch.… bon, donc Darla est en vie, enfin je veux un vampire, encore !

-Non plus maintenant. Répondit Angel tristement.

La Angel Team ne dit rien, ils se souvenaient encore comment elle était morte et surtout pourquoi.

-Si on revenait plutôt au problème actuel !

-Exact Elena, donc le mieux qu'ils nous restent à faire c'est de retrouver ses enfants ! Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas quand, ni comment ils sont arrivés à Sunnydale !

-Et la camionnette ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles chéri ?!

-La camionnette, le ptit a parlé d'un camion peut-être pas un camion vu qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine mais apparemment ils sont arrivés hier et dans un camion. A mon avis, c'est un bon début pour débuter les recherches !

-Pas mal blondinet !

-J'ai une cervelle bille de clown et je sais m'en servir c'est tout !

-Bon on a compris les gars. Buffy, si tu veux je peux me renseigner sur le net ?

-Oui bonne idée Will !

-Spike, tu pourrais aller voir chez Willy pour te renseigner !

-Sans problème mon ptit cœur et peut-être que je pourrais aussi passer voir Clem, non ?

-Ouais. Bon Alex, tu iras vérifier sur les docks, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils sont venus par bateau enfin quelques uns !

-Mais Ely ?!

-Elena et moi on va se rendre dans certaines agences de location de véhicules pour essayer de trouver où loge Drusilla ! Elena t'es d'accord ?

-Oui Buffy et je pense aussi que nous devrions nous rendre dans les vieux quartiers !

- **NON !** S'écrièrent Spike et Alex en même temps.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Euh parce que dans les vieux quartiers on…on…

-….On peut s'y perdre facilement !

-Ouais Simplet a raison bébé, y a trop de chemins !

-Très bien, merci les gars mais Elena, je trouve que c'est un bonne idée !

Spike se tourna vers Alex et le vampire répéta agacé :

-"On peut s'y perdre facilement !" Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux crétin !

-Oh parce que " y a trop de chemins"c'est peut-être mieux !

-Hé les mecs, on est des Tueuses alors on a pas peur des gros loubards dans les vieux quartiers ! Leur assura Buffy amusée.

-Et nous, on peut faire quoi ? Demanda Cordy.

-Euh vous, je sais pas, t'as qu'à aller dans…

-… Dans les autres endroits que les démons fréquentent en ville !

-Ok Angel, donc vous allez là-bas tout les deux !

-Bon tout est dit alors ! S'exclama Cordy.

-Moi je vais rester avec Wesley ici, comme on dit 2 têtes valent mieux qu'une !

-D'accord, Fred c'est ça ?

-C'est ça oui !

-Gunn n'a qu'à aller avec Spike !

-Quoi ?! Moi et ce gamin chauve, rêves pas Miss Chase !

-Il s'y connaît en démons !

-Ouais mais les endroits que je fréquente sont pas pour les enfants ! Demande à Alex !

-Je confirme !

-Je sais me défendre, je connais bien les démons !

-Ah ouais, les ptits démons de l'agence de détective ! Tiens, laisse-moi deviner, le dernier avait une dette de jeu et évidement votre gentil client a demandé l'aide de la super équipe soulboylienne !

-Ben, la semaine dernière, on a bien eut un prob comme celui là mais…

-… Fred s'il te plait je peux répondre !

-Désolée Charles.

-J'ai vécu dans la rue si tu veux savoir alors, les démons je les connais et je leur fais pas vraiment confiance si tu veux tout savoir !

-Il avait une bande tu sais ! Déclara Cordy.

-Quoi une bande de voleur

-Non, il exterminait les créatures dans ton genre Spike !

-Dans ton genre aussi alors superpapy !

-Bon Spike, on a pas le temps pour ça ok alors, toi et Gunn vous y aller ensemble !

-Ouh, la Tueuse me donne des ordres !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura amusé dans le creux de l'oreille :

-J'adore ça mon cœur !

-Oh arrête tes bêtises mon chéri !

-Quoi, je vais mentir en te disant que je déteste quand tu me donnes alors que ça m'existe encore plus ! Chuchota t-il en prenant une voix sensuelle.

-Spike arrête s'il te plait !

-A tes ordres mon poussin.

Elle sourit exaspérée mais amusée puis dit aux autres :

-On se retrouve ici avant midi !

Ils furent tous d'accord puis Buffy entraîna Spike dans le couloir tout contre la rambarde de l'escalier et elle dit sincèrement :

-Fais rien d'imprudent s'il te plait.

-Je ne fais jamais rien d'imprudent mon ange !

-Spike s'il te plait je suis sérieuse ! Je ne veux pas te perdre alors je t'en supplies, ne fait rien de stupide !

-C'est d'accord poussin.

-Tu me le jures ?

-Oui si tu veux et sur ce que j'ai de plus important dans mon existence !

-Quoi ?

-Toi mon sublime rayon de soleil.

La jeune femme sourit à cela puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi chaton et pour l'éternité.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, ta voiture est toujours dans le garage alors, dépêches-toi et reviens-moi vite et entier !

-T'as peur que je me casse quelque chose ?!

-Oui car je sais comment sont ces démons mon amour et je ne … si un seul d'eux te touche je fais un massacre, tu piges !

-Ok, va pas me détruire mes bars sinon j'aurais un peu de mal à trouver des infos ou de l'argent ou du sang à pas chers ou…

-… des chatons !

-Bébé, je t'ai déjà dit que…

-… Je sais mais ça m'amuse !

-Très bien si ça t'amuse et rien de plus ça ne me dérange pas !

-Ouais c'est tout !

-Bon j'y vais trésor.

-Attend, embrasse-moi encore une fois s'il te plait !

Il lui sourit et ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser puis Spike partit en direction du garage accompagné de Gunn.

Une fois Spike et Gunn partis, Buffy confia son portable à sa petite sœur et celle-ci demanda surprise :

-Pourquoi tu me passes ton portable ?!

-Je veux qu'on garde le contact toute les deux parce que je veux plus rien te cacher alors prends-le et appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit!

-Mais et toi, tu vas faire comment ?!

-Moi ?! Oh Alex a 2 portables, un pour le travail et l'autre pour la bande mais il a le droit de se servir de celui pour le travail tout le temps mais il ne le fait pas.

-Et tu crois qu'il voudra bien pour toi ?

-Oui et puis, c'est pas pour longtemps ! Je vais inciter Spike a en acheter un et moi, je m'en rachèterais un à la fin du mois comme ça, on pourra se parler tout le temps ma Dawnie.

-Oh Buffy, ça me ferait tellement plaisir : Dit la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime ma petite sœur et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute, plus jamais !

-Non, plus jamais promis !

-Et rien, ni personne, ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer !

-Non, rien, ni personne. Murmura t-elle en pensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Dawn se détacha de sa sœur puis Buffy alla voir Alex pour lui demander son portable. Alex accepta puis il partit à son tour, Buffy alla trouver Willow qui lui dit sincèrement et heureuse :

-Tout va très bien on dirait avec Dawn !

-Oui, tout va très bien Will.

-Buffy, on devrait peut-être y aller ?

-Oui t'as raison Elena on y va !

-A tout à l'heure Willow !

Alors que Buffy allait quitté la maison, elle croisa Angel dans le cuisine et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Buffy, on y va ?

-Euh oui Elena, attend-moi dehors s'il te plait !

Elena acquiesça puis sortit de la maison, laissant Buffy et Angel face à face. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'Angel ne lui demande :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Moi ?! Oui, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

-A cause de toute cette histoire avec Drusilla.

-Oh, euh oui, oui, ça va !

-Bien. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Angel !

Le vampire se retourna vers elle et elle dit embarrassée :

-Je… je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, mais tu dois savoir que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit concernant Spike, Angel je l'aime et c'est tout ! Je sais que c'est étonnant mais je suis très amoureuse et je sais que tu me comprends !

-Oui et moi aussi je regrette de t'avoir dit du mal de Spike, je sais qu'il a changé maintenant et je ne veux que ton bonheur même si c'est Spike que tu as choisit.

-Tu veux mon bonheur, mais je l'ai déjà ! Oh Angel, je suis si heureuse maintenant et tu sais que moi aussi je ne veux que ton bonheur et si Cordélia peut te le donner, alors tant mieux !

-Buffy, mais comment sais-tu cela ?!

-Je le sais c'est tout. Angel, vous vous aimez alors profitez-en au maximum !

-J'avais peur de te blesser si tu l'apprenais.

-Non Angel, ça ne me blesse pas, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Tu sais que tu compteras toujours beaucoup pour moi, tu as une place très spéciale dans mon cœur mais nous deux, c'est du passé, on doit avancer, j'ai avancée et toi, tu es entrain d'en faire autant !

-Oui, mais tu resteras toujours mon premier amour, Buffy Summers la jolie jeune fille qui mangeait des sucettes sur les marches de l'école. Avoua t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Toi aussi Angel, tu resteras toujours mon premier amour, le beau et mystérieux jeune homme qui m'a offert une croix d'argent et qui a fait de moi la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Non Buffy, tu es devenue la femme que tu es aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à moi que tu le dois !

-D'une certaine manière si et je ne l'oublierais jamais ! Lui assura t-elle sincèrement.

-Buffy je….

-… Chut tais-toi. Murmura t-elle en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle le retira puis déclara avec le sourire :

-Angel, tu es un des hommes les plus merveilleux que je connaisse sur cette terre, c'est vrai que tu m'as manqué pendant très longtemps mais ce vide qui s'était installé en moi, il s'est éteint et en ce moment, je revis enfin. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé le véritable amour de ma vie et ça je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante !

-Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

-Oui et je… je sais maintenant que je t'ai revue que c'est l'homme de ma vie, nous deux ont été pas des âmes sœurs mais nous nous sommes apportés mutuellement beaucoup de choses et ça, ça comptera toujours beaucoup pour moi.

Il lui sourit puis elle sortit de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Spike et Gunn venait d'arriver chez Willy.

-Bon ne bouge pas, moi je vais voir Willy !

-Alors je t'attend comme un gentil ptit chien !

-T'as tout compris ! Déclara Spike avant de laisser Gunn.

Le vampire s'approcha du bar et Willy s'écria en prenant un air surpris :

-Spike quelle surprise ! Tu ne viens plus beaucoup ces derniers tps !

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Willy, j'ai mieux à faire !

-Alors que veux-tu ? Oh j'ai du sang d'humain tout frais si tu veux !

-Non !

-Voyons Spike, tu sais que je peux t'en avoir et vu que tu es mon ami, je te ferais même un prix !

-Non Willy et tu sais bien pourquoi je suis ici !

-Oh tu veux parler de cet argent que je te dois, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te l'apporte tout de suite et tiens, puisque je t'aime bien, je te rajoute un carton de whisky et trois de bières !

Alors que Willy allait partir dans le fond de la pièce, Spike l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et s'écria :

-Non, non, non Willy tu restes ici, on a parlé !

-Mais… mais, je vois pas de quoi on peut parlé ?!

-Arrêtes tes salades Willy et dis-moi où elle se trouve ! S'énerva le vampire.

-Elle, mais qui ça ?!

Spike se saisit de la tête de Willy et la frappa contre le comptoir.

-Alors Willy, ça s'éclaircit ?

-Je comprend pas Spike !

-Willy mon vieux pote, tu sais que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mangé un humain et tu vois, je sens que cette envie va bientôt me revenir !

-Ok, ok, je pense me rappeler de quelque chose !

Spike n'eut pas le temps de le questionner car Gunn le poussa puis pointa son épée sur le cou de Willy et il déclara d'un ton menaçant :

-Parle minable ou je te tranche la gorge !

A cet instant, tous les démons se turent et se tournèrent vers le comptoir.

-Ok, ok, j'ai entendu dire que Drusilla avait engagée pas mal de démons pour une fête !

-Et quelle fête ?

-Euh la fête de la Tueuse elle a dit !

-Et rien d'autre ?

-Non, non je le jure ! Paniqua Willy.

-Merci beaucoup.

Gunn s'éloigna, Spike le regarda surpris puis le jeune black affirma avec le sourire :

-Je déteste qu'on me mette un os sous le nez !

-J'ai vu ça ! Dis, ça te dit une bière ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas !

-Tu sais que t'es un mec étonnant mais je vois pas ce que tu fais avec Angel !

-J'aime combattre les démons et puis tu sais, on s'ennuie pas à L.A., mais j'imagine qu'à Sunnydale c'est pareil !

-Ouais, là tu marques un point, bon on se la boit cette bière ?

-Bien sur !

Spike se tourna vers le comptoir, claqua des doigts et Willy lui demanda angoissé :

-Tu… tu …. Veux quoi Spike ?

-2 bières Willy et dépêches-toi !

-Bien sure tout…. tout de suite ! Dit-il en sortant deux chopes.

Gunn et Spike partirent s'asseoir puis 5 minutes après, Willy leur apporta deux chopes de bière.

-Tu veux autre chose ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas un peu d'argent, tu m'en dois bien non ?

-Oh si 200 $ !

-Pardon, t'as dit quoi là ?!

-Euh 2… 1000 $ !

-Je préfère, bon tu m'apportes ça s'il te plait !

Une fois Willy partit, Gunn s'exclama :

-T'es étonnant toi aussi !

-Ben je me débrouille, tu sais je connais bien Willy et lui aussi il me connaît, il a trop peur de s'attaquer à moi de peur que je le torture !

-Et tu le ferais ?

-Ca dépend, si la vie de Buffy était en danger oui, mais maintenant, je suis plus capable de ça. Bon j'adore jouer les méchants mais c'est plus moi ça.

-T'es vraiment bizarre t'es pas comme Angel, t'as pas d'âme mais t'es unique dans ton genre, tu tombes amoureux d'une Tueuse et t'as aussi de la répartie, tu me plais !

-T'es PD ?!

-Mais non, j'ai une petite amie, c'est Fred ! Je dis juste que t'es un mec euh un vampire sympa !

-C'est gentil, c'est rare pour de faire une aussi bonne impression du 1er coup !

-Et pour moi, c'est rare d'apprécier un vampire du 1er coup surtout un sans âme !

-T'aime bien Angel depuis le début ?

-Non, je lui faisais pas confiance mais maintenant, ça va.

-Tant mieux. Alors, comme ça t'es avec Fred !

-Oui et je l'adore, elle est si marrante, si jolie enfin elle est géniale !

-Toi t'es accro !

-Ouais carrément !

-C'est normal, moi aussi je la trouve marrante, un peu dingue quand elle cause mais elle est vraiment attachante ! Vous formez un joli ptit couple !

-Merci, toi aussi t'es pas mal avec Buffy !

Alors que Spike et Gunn discutaient, Buffy et Elena venaient d'entrer dans leur quatrième agences de location.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour Madame, je me nomme Elisabeth Talby, éducatrice pour enfants et je souhaite louer véhicule pour une sortie scolaire.

-Euh attendais quelques minutes s'il vous plait. Dit la femme en pianotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Après quelques instants, elle lui dit :

-Vous avez de la chance, il nous reste 2 cars !

-Et, avez-vous des camionnettes ?

-Euh oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec votre sortie scolaire !

-Oh oui pardon c'est pour moi, je souhaite déménager d'ici quelques mois et je me renseigne !

-Oh dans ce cas je pense que nous pourrions vous louer aussi et ça tombe bien puisque votre déménagement n'est pas tout de suite !

Buffy et Elena se regardèrent puis la Tueuse demanda en prenant un air surprit :

-Parce que vous n'en n'avez pas pour le moment ?!

-Non, un jeune femme blonde est venue nous en prendre 3 i jours et comme les autres sont déjà pris, nous n'en avons plus un seul !

-Oh quel dommage !

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Talby, ils seront de retour d'ici 1 mois !

-Oh quelle chance ! Bon je vous remercie au revoir !

-Pourrais-je prendre vos coordonnées s'il vous plait !

-Oh excusez-moi, je suis tête en l'air ! Euh Mlle Elisabeth Talby, euh 14 avenue helmy street.

-Très bien, nous vous enverrons les contrats d'ici quelques jours.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup, au revoir madame.

Buffy et Elena sortirent de l'agence et la jeune femme blonde demanda à la jeune Tueuse :

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Une jeune femme blonde, ça me rappelle une vampire idiote !

-Ou une démone vengeresse !

-On appelle Willow ?

-Ouais, on appelle Willow !

Alors que Buffy allait téléphonée à Willow, celle-ci était en grande discussion avec Fred.

-Alors comme ça, tu étais prisonnière d'une dimension parallèle !

-Oui, pendant 5 ans et puis, tu sais être une esclave tout ce temps ben c'est pas drôle !

-Je comprend.

-Mais tu sais, je vais bien maintenant Angel est génial, Cordy aussi, Lorne ben je l'adore, Charles est merveilleux avec moi et Connor, bon on s'entendait pas trop bien au début mais maintenant ça… quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

-Connor ?!

-Ben oui, le f…

Fred n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer car le portable de Willow sonna, la jeune femme rousse le prit et après avoir discuté avec Buffy, Willow dit à Fred :

-On a une piste, tu veux bien aller chercher Wesley s'il te plait ?

-Bien sure ! Dit-elle en se levant.

-Euh Fred !

-Quoi ?!

-Qui est Connor ?

-Oh, euh…un ami qui nous aide à L.A.

Une fois que Fred quitta le salon, Willow affirma certaine :

-Y a un truc qu'ils nous cachent !

Pendant ce temps, Drusilla se trouvait devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit et on y découvrit une vingtaine d'enfants entassés dans la petite pièce non éclairée. Anyanka se mit à ses cotés puis affirma surprise :

-Ils sont nombreux !

-Non, Mademoiselle Edith m'a dit qu'il y en a d'autres mais c'est notre secret à toute deux !

-Très bien Dru mais et pour le reste ?

-Harmony s'en occupe.

-HARMONY ! Mais ma chérie, c'est une idiote !

-Non, pas pour ça crois-moi !

Elle se tourna vers les enfants, les regarda les uns après les autres puis regarda la démone et demanda en prenant une voix enfantine :

-Je peux jouer ?

-Dru, je veux bien mais n'en prend pas beaucoup ou alors tu vas encore triste !

-Non promis ma petite vengeresse, je veux juste servir le thé à Mademoiselle et à ce charmant petit garçon aux cheveux de braise ! Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en fixant un des enfants à droite.

-Ne fais pas trop de dégâts comme ce matin car on a eut du mal à nettoyer la chambre !

Drusilla se rapprocha du petit garçon toute joyeuse puis affirma avec le sourire mais sur un ton démoniaque :

-Alors je me peindrais le visage avec son sang car sa gorge sera mon calice !

-Oui mais et ta robe ?

-Ma robe est noire Anyanka, c'est la couleur de la mort et aucune ne peut se mélanger à elle, pas même le sang d'un innocent.

-Ok je te comprend.

-J'ai besoin d'amusement ma petite Anyanka, mon guerrier n'est pas là et je me sens tellement triste même si je tues 10 enfants, même si je les torture pendant des heures, mes cris de douleurs ne cesseront pas malgré leur agonie !

-Je suis désolée Dru, tout est de la faute de Spike !

-Non, mon amour n'est pas en tort, c'est la Tueuse la fautive, c'est à elle que je dois mon malheur mais maintenant, elle va payer ! Lui assura froidement Drusilla tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la joue du petit.

Au même moment, Harmony chez Willy accompagnée de plusieurs démons et vampires, elle ne ressemblait plus physiquement à l'Harmony qu'elle avait été par le passé. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir rouge et un haut avec une seule manche longue de couleur noire, ses cils étaient très noirs et ses paupières étaient de la même couleurs et ses lèvres rouge, pour accentuer son look. Elle s'approcha du comptoir de Willy tandis que les autres démons et vampires restaient en retrait.

-Salut Willy !

-Salut Harm !

-Harmony je t'ai déjà dit ! On sort plus ensemble Willy !

-Tu sors même avec des bouffons, remarque ça m'étonne pas de toi ! Déclara quelqu'un derrière elle.

La vampire se retourna puis s'écria toute souriante :

-Tiens, on dirait que le ptit chien est de sortie !

-Ah ouais et il est où ? Oh pardon, ils sont où ? Derrière moi ?

-La ferme Spike !

-Ouh comme j'ai peur Harmony !

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et affirma en prenant un air menaçant :

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire, vu que ce qu'on va faire à ta putain !

A ces mots, Spike envoya un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire d'Harmony qui tituba et tomba sur le sol puis il se pencha, se saisit de sa gorge et affirma d'une voix dure et menaçante après avoir prit son visage de démon :

-S'il y arrive la moindre à Buffy, je te jure que je t'arrache les deux yeux et que je te les fais mangés !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Spike, tu as peur qu'on touche à ta Buffy ?

-Tu sais que je suis sérieux Harmony alors ne me cherche pas ! Dit-il en la relâchant.

-Très bien Spike mais tu n'imagines pas ce que cette amulette et ce parchemin représentent à nos yeux !

-Parce que tu le sais toi ?

-Ben euh non, mais je sais que c'est très important pour Dru !

-Normal que tu ne saches rien pauvre idiote, elles savent bien que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue !

-Ah oui, ben c'est pas moi qui vais te dire qu'on caché la camionnette dans l'immeuble 308 à Dinyreese ! S'énerva t-elle.

Spike fit un sourire puis Harmony comprit, elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche puis s'exclama embarrassée en essayant de reprendre de l'assurance :

-Je…j'ai dit ça pour…. pour….c'était une ruse et tu es tombé dedans !

-C'est ça Harmony, autant qu'Elvis est mort !

-Il est pas mort ?!

-Mais non crétine, c'est un vampire ! S'agaça t-il.

-Oh ! mais je t'ai mentis Spike comme…. comme ….euh, autant que je ne mets plus de … de maquillage !

Il la regarda d'un air moqueur puis Harmony s'écria prestement :

-On s'en va !

Les créatures sortirent du bar et alors qu'Harmony en faisait autant, Spike l'appela, elle se retourna et il lui dit d'un ait moqueur :

-Tu sais petite idiote, dans ton équipe il y a les cerveaux et les imbéciles, comme toi !

-En tout cas, moi je lèche pas les bottes de Buffy **Spikey** ! S'exclama t-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, Harmony affirma angoissée :

-Drusilla va me tuer !

Spike rejoint Gunn à la table et lui dit avec le sourire :

-Je crois que c'est le moment de réunir la bande !

-D'accord, je vais téléphoner à Cordélia.

-Et moi à Willow.

Spike s'approcha du comptoir, frappa un grand coup dessus, Willy sursauta et Spike s'écria :

-Téléphone Willy !

-Mais j'ai que mon portable, y a eu une bagarre hier et les démons me l'ont cassés !

-Pas grave, donne-moi ton portable !

-Tu me le garderas après ?

-Mais non crétin, je déteste ces trucs là !

Willy fut soulagé puis lui donna, il appela Willow et lui raconta tout.

-Bon Will, on va pas tarder mais avant j'appelle Buffy.

-Non, tu peux pas, elle a donné son portable à Dawn pour garder le contact.

-C'est une bonne idée mais je fais comment pour la joindre ?

-Je vais te donner le numéro du portable à Alex.

-Et pourquoi je devrais téléphoner à Simplet ?!

-Parce que Buffy a récupérer le portable pour le travail d'à Alex jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rachète un autre.

Willow lui donna le numéro de portable puis raccrocha et Spike appela Buffy.

-Allo !

-Bonjour !

-Euh, vous êtes le patron d'Alex ?

-Oui, et vous vous êtes ça petite amie ?

Buffy réfléchit quelques instants puis se dit que si elle racontait la vérité, le patron d'Alex ne voudrait pas la croire alors elle répondit que oui. En entendant cela, Spike s'énerva :

 **-Quoi ?! TU COUCHES AVEC CET IDIOT ! BON SANG BUFFY !**

-Sp…. Spike ?!

-Oui c'est moi !

-Mais comment tu as eu mon numéro ?!

-Willow mais c'est pas le problème actuel, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Bille de Clown ?

-Oh rien !

-RIEN ! Buffy, tu as dit que…

-… J'ai dit ça pour faire vite car sinon, son patron ne m'aurait pas cru si je lui avais raconté qu'il a prêté son portable à une amie.

-Ouais.

-Oh bébé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est toi mon petit ami et c'est avec toi et uniquement toi que je fais l'amour alors, arrêtes tes crises de jalou… euh tes crises !

-Bon ok, je veux bien te croire mais ça m'a fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça.

-Je t'aime c'est difficile à comprendre ça ?

-Non.

-Bon et maintenant, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'appelles.

Son petit ami lui raconta tout puis elle lui dit à son tour sa découverte et ils décidèrent de se rejoindre à la maison. Quelques instants après, Spike et Gunn quittèrent le bar mais juste avant de sortir, Spike se retourna et lança son portable à Willy.

-A un de ces quatre Willy !

-Quand, tu veux Spike, quand tu veux ! Dit Willy avec un sourire forcé.

Après que Spike et Gunn furent vraiment partis, Willy tomba dans les pommes.

Alex était entrain de marcher sur les docks, il n'avait toujours rien trouver, il se disait que maintenant il était tant de rentrer quand soudain, Anyanka se matérialisa devant lui.

-An… Anya !

-Oh tu m'agaces moi c'est Anyanka !

Alex ne dit rien, il la regarda sans arrêt, cela énerva la démone qui cria :

 **-ARRETE DE ME REGARDER !**

-Pourquoi, tu es venu me voir ?

-Tu crois que c'est parce que tu me manques, rêves pas !

Elle s'approcha de lui, le gifla et s'écria furieuse :

-Je te hais Alex !

-Et moi je t'aime !

-Non, plus de ça, c'est finit Alex ! FINIT !

-Mais tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Pas autant que je te hais maintenant !

-Anya, laisse-moi une dernière chance s'il te plait, et si on repartait de zéro tous les deux ?

-Non je ne le veux plus, tout ce que je désire maintenant c'est ta souffrance !

Elle prit son visage de démon et avec une force mystique; elle l'envoya contre la coque d'un cargo. La démone se rapprocha de lui, le prit par le col de sa chemise avant qu'il ne réagisse et affirma d'une voix haineuse :

-Tu ne connais pas Anyanka Alex, mais je te garantis que tu le regretteras très vite une fois que aura vu qui je suis vraiment !

-Pourquoi t'en prendre à Buffy, tues-moi puisque tout est de ma faute !

-Non, ce serait trop facile ça ! Crois-moi Alex, tu vas souffrir !

-Je souffre déjà, tu me manques tellement ma chérie.

Elle reprit son visage humain, sourit puis l'envoya un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, Alex se tordit de douleur puis elle dit amusée avant de disparaître :

-Au plaisir, chéri !

Fred était dans la cuisine quand Buffy et Elena arrivèrent.

-Tiens, salut !

-Ils sont là ?

-Non, il n'y a que moi, Willow et Wesley.

-Je vais voir Willow Buffy.

-D'accord Elena.

Une fois Elena partit, Buffy s'assit sur un tabouret et Fred lui demanda avec le sourire :

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Oui si tu veux c'est gentil.

-Ben vu que je m'en fais un, ça me dérange pas de t'en faire à toi aussi !

Peu après, Fred lui donna sa tasse puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et s'exclama toute souriante :

-Je suis trop contente de faire ta connaissance !

-Merci c'est gentil mais euh pourquoi ?!

-Ben tout le monde me parler de toi mais je t'avais jamais vu et là, Waouh je vois la Tueuse, t'es plus jolie que Faith.

-Euh écoute, c'est pas moi la gay ici, j'ai un copain.

-Moi aussi ! Je disais pas ça pour te draguer, les filles c'est plus des copines mais j'en ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ben, elle me trouvait bizarre avec tout ce que je disais !

-C'est vrai que t'es spéciale mais, c'est pas une raison pour ne pas te parler.

-Merci.

-Donc, toi tu es avec Gunn c'est ça ?

-Oui, il est mignon non ?

-C'est pas mon genre mais oui, il est pas mal, s'il te plait à toi c'est le principal !

-Il paraît que Spike a pas toujours été gentil, Angel me l'a dit, il ne l'aime pas trop et quand Cordy elle a eut sa vision, Angel a eut peur pour toi alors on a décidé de venir.

-Oui Spike, n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de l'ange par excellence mais il a changé, il est pas un ange pour autant mais c'est Spike ça !

-Tu as l'air très amoureuse toi !

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?!

-Oui, tu as les yeux qui pétillent quand tu parles de lui.

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui et aussi, tu tortilles tes doigts, tu souris et tu ….. je t'embête là ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'avais jamais fait gaffe à toutes ces manies que j'ai quand je parle de Spike !

-Ah, les yeux qui pétillent !

-Fred !

-Désolée mais tout les deux vous en êtes en parfaite Kye-rumption !

-En parfaite quoi tu dis ?!

-Kye-rumption ! C'est lorsque deux grands héros se rencontrent sur un champ de bataille et reconnaissent leur valeur mutuel

-D'où tu sais ça toi ?!

-C'est l'un des seuls mots sympa que je connaisse de Pylea.

-Pylea !

-La dimension démoniaque où j'étais coincé pendant 5ans. Oh t'as des biscuits fourrés à la pêche, je peux en prendre ?

-Oui vas'y, ils sont à Dawn mais elle ne va pas râler.

-Tu as été coincé dans une dimension parallèle pendant 5ans !

-Oui, oh pardon je devrais pas parler la bouche pleine, excuse-moi !

-C'est pas grave, c'est Angel qui t'en a sortit ?

Elle fit oui de la tête puis termina le biscuit et déclara :

-Oui, c'est Angel qui m'a sortit de là et pendant un temps, je le considérais comme une espèce de héros !

-Plus maintenant ?

-Non, maintenant c'est mon Charles mon héros !

Buffy sourit à cela puis lui demanda par curiosité :

-Tu es avec lui depuis longtemps ?

-Non quelques mois mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps !

-Moi pareille, Spike et moi on est ensemble ça fait maintenant 3 semaines mais en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'on l'est depuis toujours, j'avais jamais ressentit avant !

-Même avec Angel ?

Le sourire de Buffy disparut soudainement et Fred se sentit gênée.

-Oh pardon, excuse-moi j'aurais jamais dû te demander ça !

-Non je t'en veux pas. Mais Angel et moi, c'était…. enfin je pensais plus à l'avenir mais être complice comme ça, on l'a jamais vraiment était, il ne voulait pas tout me dire alors que moi, je voulais tout savoir de lui, même si c'était pas des choses biens, ça m'était égale car je l'aimais et je voulais tout partager avec lui.

-Je comprend oui, Angel a pas trop changé sur ce point enfin je crois, bon il rigole plus, il s'amuse avec nous, on a même réussit à l'emmener au Bronze hier soir ! Et avec Connor, il a complètement chang…

-…. Connor ?!

-Euh, ben oui.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Euh, c'est... c'est….

Fred fut soulagée quand elle vit Spike et Gunn prenaient à leur tour dans la pièce, mais elles furent toutes deux surprises quand elles se rendirent compte qu'ils discutaient ensembles.

-Alors, comme ça tu connais pas le démon Nura ?!

-Ben non, on en jamais vu à L.A.

-Pourtant L.A. c'est son terrain de jeu préféré !

-Ah ouais !

-Ben oui, il adore… Oh tiens tu es là mon poussin !

Elles fixèrent chacune leur petit ami, Spike et Gunn se regardèrent surpris et le vampire demanda :

-Il y a un truc qui va pas trésor ?

-Tu… enfin vous êtes amis maintenant !

-Ouais, il est sympa Gunn, j'aurais jamais imaginé sympathiser avec un membre du Angel Groupies !

-Arrêtes avec ça, on est pas ses fans, on travaille avec lui et on est ami !

-C'est ça oui, enfin bon alors quoi de neuf ?

-Ben pas grand chose, Willow, Wesley et moi on a rien trouvé et maintenant, ben je parle avec Buffy.

-Toi aussi, tu sympathises avec une groupie de Super Angel amour ?

-On dirait oui.

Ils vinrent tous les deux s'asseoir à côté de leur petite amie respective puis Spike demanda à Buffy :

-Tu es rendu depuis longtemps mon cœur ?

-Non, pas de trop mais c'est pas grave, Fred m'a tenue compagnie !

-Oui et en plus je lui ai appris un nouveau mot !

-Lequel ma chérie ? Lui demanda Gunn.

-Ben Kye-rumption Charles !

-Oh celui là et pas… comment c'est l'autre déjà ?

-Moira !

-Et c'est quoi celui-là ?

-Moira ben c'est l'attraction physique inévitable entre deux âmes grandioses !

-C'est de Pylea ça aussi ?

-Pylea !

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard mon chéri.

-Oui c'est aussi de Pylea, je pense que toi et Spike vous êtes aussi Moira !

-Ben c'est sympa ça euh Winnyfred c'est ça ?

-Exact mais tu peux m'appeler Fred si tu veux !

-Non, je préfère Winny !

-C'est Spike ça, t'en étonnes pas !

-Mais c'est mignon je trouve !

-Bon alors, va pour Winny maintenant !

-Ok !

-Vous êtes vraiment Moira tous les deux ! Dit-elle en les voyant s'embrasser.

-Winny, c'est peut-être pas si sure.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Spike, n'a pas d'âme !

-Oh j'y avais pas pensé ! Ben tant pis, vous avez déjà la Kye-rumption, c'est déjà bien !

-Et ça quoi la Kye-rumption ?!

-C'est lorsque deux grands héros se rencontrent sur un champ de bataille et reconnaissent leur valeur mutuel.

-Mais je suis pas un héros moi, c'est la Tueuse l'héroïne !

-Non, pour moi vous en êtes tous deux !

Spike sourit, cette jeune femme l'amusait beaucoup et étrangement, on aurait dit que Buffy et lui s'étaient fait deux amis en commun. Buffy allait dire quelque chose quand elle vit Willow entrer dans la cuisine.

-Tiens Will !

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu ne venais pas !

-C'est de ma faute, Willow je suis très bavarde !

-Non, Fred c'est pas ta faute mais maintenant, je voudrais vous voir et tous !

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça La Rouquine ?!

-Allez viens bébé et tais-toi ! Dit Buffy en se relevant et en prenant sa main.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger mais ils manquaient encore Alex, Angel et Cordélia.

-Je croyais qu'on était tous rendus !

-Non, pourtant on a rappeler Alex et il n'a répondu.

-Mais je suis là mes chéries !

-Alex, oh mon dieu mais que t'est-il arrivé ?!

-C'est rien Ely juste une rencontre avec un démon.

-Un démon ! S'exclama Willow.

-Un démon de la vengeance.

-Oh, ce démon là !

-Elle t'a sacrément amoché Harris !

-Comme si j'avais pas vu !

-Qui ça elle ?!

-Euh l'ex d'Alex Fred. Répondit Buffy.

-Oh désolée !

-C'est pas grave.

Elena se précipita tout de suite vers lui et s'écria furieuse :

-Tout ça c'est la faute de Drusilla !

-Elena, ce n'est pas que de la faute de Drusilla et tu le sais.

 **-Oui Buffy, c'est de sa faute à lui aussi !**

 **-Hé, te fâches pas contre moi la ptite Tueuse, je contrôle pas les faits et gestes de Dru ni de ses copines !**

 **-En tout cas, tu fais pas grand chose pour te débarrasser d'elle !**

 **-Bon sang, tu vas la fermer !**

 **-Pourquoi, tu fais rien ! Peut-être bien parce que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle !**

 **-Par l'enfer, tu vas arrêter oui ! Il suffit qu'on touche à Simplet pour que tu nous piques une crise !**

-Bon Elena, Spike, s'il vous plait, c'est pas le moment de se fâcher, on a besoin d'une équipe soudée et pas qui tout le temps se dispute !

-Buffy a raison, on doit pas se disputer comme ça et surtout pas entre nous.

-Ely, Buffy et Will ont raison et puis, pour une fois je t'assure que c'est pas la faute du grand décoléré, c'est Anya qui m'en veut et pas Drusilla !

Elena accepta puis se tut et demanda à Buffy :

-Alors, on fait quoi ?

-Pour le moment, grâce à Spike et Gunn nous savons que la camionnette se trouve dans l'immeuble 308 à Dinyreese et Elena et moi on a découvert que c'est Anya qui avait loué ces camionnette et vous alors ?

-Moi rien !

-Ok Alex, et toi Will ?

-Oui enfin c'est pas sure mais avec les infos que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé sur le net que cette camionnette est partit de San Francisco.

-Comment t'as fait ?!

-Ben grâce à un plein d'essence et après je me suis connecté sur l'agence que Buffy m'avait dit et ensuite, ben j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers et j'ai trouvé que cette camionnette a été loué par….

-…. Catlin Mucker ! Termina Wesley.

-Catlin, beurk c'est pas terrible ça comme nom ! S'exclama Buffy.

-Bon sang, j'aurais du y penser !

-Quoi ?!

-Mucker c'est le nom qu'on utilisait tout le temps pour se rendre incognito dans une ville où même simplement pour faire des chèques en blanc pour que je lui fasse des ptits cadeaux comme ce bijoux que je lui avais offert à la St Valentin ! Par l'enfer, il y a une dizaine de noms qu'on utilisait peut-être qu'avec l'un deux on trouvera une piste !

-Exact, Fred je vais avoir besoin de toi, tu t'y connais en informatique tu m'as dit !

-Oui, d'ailleurs le mois dernier j'ai réussit à pirater W&H ! Mais après, ils nous ont envoyé un virus et on a tout perdu ! Enfin jusqu'à ce que Wesley nous apporte une copie des dossiers ! En fait, comment t'as fait pour copier des fichiers de là-bas ?!

-C'est une amie qui m'a aidée.

-Bon ok, c'est pas que je suis contre vos bavardages mais maintenant, il faut qu'on s'y mette ! Spike, tu fais avec Willow la liste des noms, ensuite Fred tu essayes de nous pirater ça avec Will.

-Et nous on fait quoi ? Demanda Gunn.

-Désolée Alex, je sais que t'aime pas ça, mais il faut que…

-… Entendu, bon amenez-moi les bouquins !

Ils s'assoirent tous à la table et prirent chacun un bouquin. Wesley s'approcha de Buffy et lui demanda embarrassé :

-Buffy, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Oui, d'accord.

Elle se leva et ils partirent dans le couloir, Wesley la regarda sans rien dire alors elle s'exclama :

-Wesley, je vais pas vous manger, vous pouvez me parler !

-Buffy, écoutes… cette prophétie est très dangereuse.

-Mais je sais ça ! On a le parchemin, Drusilla ne peut pas me faire du mal alors !

-Ce parchemin est extrêmement dangereux Buffy, tu dois le détruire !

-Quoi ?! Mais on a de besoin, il nous est utile pour contrer Drusilla !

-Non pas si utile que ça. Buffy, je sais que je ne suis pas Giles pour toi et que tu ne voudras sans doute pas me croire mais cette prophétie… dès l'instant où j'ai appris que tu étais de nouveau revenu à la vie, j'ai contacté le conseil et ils avaient peur, très peur, ils ne sont peut-être pas tous mort mais tant que tu n'auras pas détruit ce parchemin, tu ne pourras compter sur l'aide de personne.

-J'ai mes amies et on s'en est toujours sortit ! Wesley, je sais que vous me dite ça parce que vous avez peur pour moi mais, il ne se passera rien, je vous le jure.

-Tu dois m'écouter, Buffy si cette prophétie se réalise, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passera après que tu sois morte puisque c'est ta mort qui la déclenchera bien sure !

-Elle ne déclenchera rien du tout et puis, je vous ai rien demander, vous venez chez moi et vous me donnez des ordres ! Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres !

-Pour une fois tu ferais bien d'écouter tes aînés, si Giles était là je suis sure que tu l'écouterais !

-Si Giles était là et qu'il me donnerait un ordre je ne l'accepterai pas ! Wesley, arrêtez de croire que je préfère Giles à vous, Giles est comme un père pour moi et même son père, on ne l'écoute pas tout le temps !

-Si je t'amène la preuve qu'il faut détruire le parchemin, tu le feras ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Wesley, ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment c'est de sauver ses enfants alors s'il vous plait, aidez-moi !

-Entendu.

-Merci.

Elle partit ensuite rejoindre les autres puis Wesley en fit autant.

5 minutes après, Angel et Cordélia arrivèrent et Fred s'exclama :

-Enfin vous voilà !

-Désolée, on a eu un ptit ennui au bar à démons.

-Laissez-moi deviner, Angel a voulu joué les braves et toi les infirmières !

-Non c'est l'inverse. Répondit le vampire à l'âme en s'asseyant avec les autres.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent tout le monde.

-Ben oui, il y avait des démons qui terroriser une fille alors ben j'ai utiliser mes pouvoirs !

-Tu veux dire ta vision à rayon lumineux comme hier ?

-Très drôle Alex ! Et puis c'est normal quand on est demi-démon d'avoir ce pouvoir !

Quoi, pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?!

-Tu….tu es….un dem…. demi-démon ?!

-Oui, t'as l'air surprise Buffy enfin et vous aussi, tu leur avais pas dit Willow ?

-Non, désolée les copains.

-Alors je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as fait tout ces trucs hier !

-Oui.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, on a pas le temps pour ça. Angel, Cordélia avez-vous trouver quelque chose ?

-A part les ennuies, non.

-Pépé n'a pas pu ramener une ptite info !

-La ferme Spike !

-Je la ferme si je veux super looser !

-Spike, c'est bon maintenant, il faut que tu m'aides !

-Ok la Rouquine.

Angel et Cordy se mirent eux aussi aux recherches

Pendant ce temps, Drusilla et Anyanka était entrain de jouer avec un démon ou plutôt de torturer un pauvre démon avec quelques poignards.

-Je m'ennuie là, on pourrait pas plutôt tuer un humain ?

-Non car sinon on ne pourrait pas savourer le moment aussi longtemps !

-Tu as raison mais rien d'intéressant se passe, même moi je me suis ennuyé à mourir avec ces filles qui voulaient récupérer leurs hommes !

-Je suis sure que ce soir sera plus jouissif !

-Pourquoi tu dis….

Anyanka n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Harmony pénétra dans la pièce en s'écriant toute contente :

-… COUCOU LES FILLES !

-Oh non pitié pas elle ! Chuchota la démone.

-Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Et toi ma petite Harmony, me ramènes-tu de bonnes nouvelles de chez cet humain ?

-Ben…

 **-Parle c'est un ordre !** Hurla Drusilla.

-Ben j'ai vu….là bas, il y avait…

 **-Qui ?**

-Spike.

-Oh lui ! S'exclama Anyanka déçut.

-Il s'est moqué de moi alors j'ai dit que…

-… Bon parle, putain j'en ai marre d'attendre Dru, dis lui toi !

-Ok, ok, vous fâchez pas là ! Bon donc j'ai dit où se trouvait les enfants enfin voilà quoi ! Dit-elle très très effrayée.

Anyanka cria furieuse :

 **-Mais t'es vraiment trop stupide toi !**

-Je savais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès, désolée, Dru pardon.

Drusilla la regarda longuement puis prit son visage entre ses mains et contre toute attente elle l'embrassa, Anyanka la regarda stupéfaite autant qu'Harmony puis Dru affirma enthousiaste :

-Tout marche comme prévu maintenant, bravo ma jolie vampire !

-C'est vrai, t'es pas fâchée ?!

-Comment pourrais-je l'être car tout est parfait ! Mlle Edith veut prendre le thé !

Elle se releva du lit puis se mit à danser avec sa poupée puis murmura d'une voix glaciale :

-Le piège se referme et maintenant, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser !

Il était un peu plus de 14h et les estomacs commençaient à crier famine.

-Euh quelqu'un veut manger quelque chose ?

-C'est pas de refus Buffy, mon cerveau est en décomposition lente !

-Et comme y a pas grand chose dedans, tu risques vite de devenir aussi crétin que ..aïe !

-Bon on va mangé alors ?

-Entendu !

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine sauf Spike ni Buffy car il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Je peux te parler amour ?

-Vas-y je t'écoute !

-Non, pas là.

-Où ça ?!

Il prit sa main et l'emmena à l'étage.

-Spike, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

-Rien mon amour.

-Ben pourquoi tu voulais me parl…

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer plus longtemps car Spike captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

-Ben dis donc.

-Quoi ?!

-Je te manquais tant que ça mon chéri ?

-Ouais mais c'est pas grave, je voulais juste quelques instants rien qu'avec toi.

-C'est vrai, qu'un baiser de toi ça remet mes idées aux claires.

-C'est à dire ?!

-Si on trouve rien avant ce soir, je veux qu'on passe tous une soirée au Bronze sinon on va se dire des choses entre nous et en plus qu'on va se disputer tous les deux, on va crier les uns sur les autres et je veux pas de ça, Drusilla nous pourri la vie ok mais on peut s'arranger pour qu'elle soit pas trop mauvaises non plus !

-Excellente idée en plus comme ça on passera du temps avec Gunn et Winny.

-Tu les aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour des humains, oui.

-Moi aussi et c'est génial si on s'entend aussi bien tous les quatre !

-Exact, bon on y va maintenant ?

-Oui, merci mon amour.

-Mais de quoi ?!

-De m'avoir donner un peu de tendresse, je suis un peu sur les nerfs et toi rien qu'avec un ptit bisous, tu me calmes.

-Alors un deuxième, tu feras que du bien alors !

-Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis descendirent en bas. Après le repas, ils retournèrent aux recherches mais comme Alex en avait marre, il vint voir Spike pour l'embêter.

-Alors blondinet, tu fais travaillé ton cerveau ?

-Moi au moins oui !

-Très drôle !

Spike se replongea dans la lecture mais après quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'Alex était toujours là et s'écria exaspéré:

-Bon tu veux quoi ?

-Rien, j'en ai marre des bouquins alors je me suis dit, allons emmerdé Spike !

-Va plutôt emmerdé Angel !

-Tu crois qu'il est jaloux ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fou !

-Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, en fait pourquoi ?

-Si je te le dis tu vas bougé tes fesses d'ici ?

-Peut-être !

-Bon sang, ce que tu peux être énervant dès fois Harris !

-Je sais alors, c'est pourquoi ?

-Parce que je déteste son air de chien, tout ça parce qu'il a une âme ça devrait changé sa nature, même sans âme le remord existe ! Quoi ?!

-C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit !

-Ah bon ?!

-Ouais, au moins toi t'es un vampire, bon t'as pas d'âme et t'es un peu stupide mais…

-… Hé je suis là ou tu l'oublies crétin !

-Mais tu vas pas nous le rappeler tous les jours !

-Ah quoi ça servirait et puis, ça serait soulant à force !

-Là je suis d'accord avec toi !

-Et puis regarde son physique, ses cheveux sont une horreur, il doit au moins utiliser 2 bouteilles de gel tous les matins ! Affirma Spike en le regardant parler avec Willow dans le couloir.

-Ta coupe est pas mieux !

-Par l'enfer, tu les fait exprès ou quoi ?!

-Non je dis juste que… en fait, est-ce que tu trouves qu'il a de la classe ? Buffy, Willow enfin toutes les filles m'ont dit un jour, t'as vu comme il est classe Angel !

-Il a la classe d'une tapette oui ! Tu as vu ces fringues, moulantes, serrés, y a que les PD pour porter des trucs pareils !

-Toi aussi t'en porte dès fois !

-Putain mais tu fais chier, moi je pleure pas comme une fillette enfin ça dépend devant Passi…. enfin bref, je peux me faire la nana que je veux alors que lui, non désolée chérie pas ce soir, j'ai mon âme a gardé bien au chaud ! Quel crétin, j'ai pas d'âme moi et j'ai changé !

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça le pauvre, il lui faut mieux un mec !

-Et encore, si un mec le fait grimper au rideau, BAM, second revers de la médaille, Angel le Saint redevient Angélus le tocard !

Alex se mit à rire, Spike en fit autant et ils continuèrent à discuter d'Angel. Au bout d'heure, Willow fit remarqué à Buffy le comportement étrange des deux hommes alors elle décida d'aller voir ça de plus près.

-Hé attend la meilleure, ce jour là, il est rentré complétement soul, il croyait être avec Darla dans son lit mais au matin, il a découvert Hans, le cochet !

-Non, c'est pas possible !

-Si et…

-…. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

-Ben on parle mon cœur.

-Tu parles, tu parles avec Alex, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Ben… non, on s'amuse bien Buffy !

-Alex, mais tu ne l'aimes pas !

-Non c'est vrai mais on rigole tous les deux !

-Bon ok !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Alex surpris en la voyant s'asseoir.

-Ben faites-moi rire aussi, je veux m'amuser, allez !

-Non c'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi Alex ?

-Parce que…

-…. C'est un truc de mec !

-De mec, tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de mec Spike mais plutôt de vampire !

-Ouais c'est vrai mais là c'est vraiment, un truc viril, tu vois Buffy !

-Ouais je vois, la virilité d'Angel c'est ça ?

-Qui ça nous ?! Mais voyons poussin, tu dis n'importe quoi !

-C'est bon j'ai comprit, amusez-vous bien !

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Spike puis murmura à son oreille :

-Trouve un bon moyen de te faire pardonner pour ce soir Spike car sinon c'est le fauteuil qui te tiendra chaud !

Elle sourit à Alex enfin pas vraiment un sourire amical puis partit rejoindre Willow.

-Je crois que je suis mort !

-Bienvenue au club !

-Non, toi tu l'es déjà Spike !

-C'est vrai.

-Bon tu veux bien me raconter le soir où….

-… une autre fois Simplet, j'ai une Tueuse a calmer et toi, une amie a persuader !

-T'as raison mais honnêtement, quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, je regrette pas notre discussion !

-Moi non plus Bille de Clown !

-Bon j'y vais le premier ou toi ?

-Hé, c'est toi qu'y est venu m'emmerder !

-Ok, ok, j'y vais !

Alex se leva puis partit voir Buffy.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Dawn revint à la maison, elle discuta longuement avec Buffy puis partit rejoindre Spike qui discuté avec Gunn.

-Salut morpion, ça va ?

-Oui, je peux m'asseoir ?

-Vas-y !

-Bon je vais aller voir Fred pour lui parler de ton idée !

-Ok, à toute à l'heure !

Gunn partit et Dawn se retrouva donc seule avec le vampire.

-Alors globule, quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de spéciale, j'ai eu un 15 en histoire !

-C'est bien poussinnette, félicitations !

-Alors, on se voit ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ben pour… tu sais quoi !

-Je ne crois pas chaton, Buffy va dormir à la maison pendant quelques jours et … quoi qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

-Buffy va dormir chez toi ? Demanda t-elle attristée.

-Oui à cause de Drusilla, tu sais depuis qu'hier soir elle peut entrer ici, j'ai un peu peur pour elle.

-Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour elle, elle… a beaucoup de chance.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ma puce ?!

-Parce que moi, personne ne s'inquiète pour moi.

-Ne dis pas ça, Dawn, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu es très importante à mes yeux.

-Mais pas comme Buffy !

-Autant que Buffy, Dawn, s'il devait t'arrivé la moindre chose je ne le supporterais, tu sais que je t'aime poussinnette.

-Oui. _Mais pas comme moi je le désire, malheureusement_.

-Tiens je vois que tu es avec Spike !

-Oh poussin, comment ça va ?

-Bien mais je voulais une pause !

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Spike, Dawn se sentit mal en voyant cela, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Alors de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

-De la journée de ton adorable petite sœur mon ange.

-Ah chouette, alors tu viens au Bronze avec nous ce soir ?

-Quoi tu veux bien que je vienne avec vous ?!

-Oui mais n'en prend pas une habitude jeune fille !

-Merci et oui chef !

-Bon je crois qu'on n'avancera pas plus maintenant !

-On a quand même pas mal d'infos comparé à hier amour.

-Oui c'est vrai, je t'adore toi tu sais ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Dawn se sentit vraiment mal de les voir ainsi mais heureusement, Elena appela Buffy alors elle dû repartir.

-Vous formez un joli couple !

-Merci Globule.

-Alors comme ça, vous allez au Bronze, oui Buffy a besoin de se détendre alors ça nous fera du bien !

-Ah c'est pour Buffy que vous y allez !

-En partie oui mais aussi pour être un peu avec les autres !

-Cool et on se retrouve à quelle heure ?

-Euh vers 22h, avant on ira sûrement faire une patrouille !

-Dommage que je puisse pas la faire avec toi !

-On verra ça d'ici quelques jours c'est promis trésor.

-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Comme quoi ?!

-Chaton, trésor, ma puce, globule et poussinette c'est trop…. Enfin j'adore ça !

-Normal microbe, tu es une Summers, elles aiment les ptits noms !

-Ouais. Bon je vais y aller, j'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire !

-A tout à l'heure ma puce.

Elle sourit à ce nom puis partit de la maison et Spike partit de nouveau discuter avec Gunn.

Wesley se trouvait près de Willow, il était entrain de traduire un livre ancien et cela les amusait beaucoup car chacun d'eux traduisait la même chose.

-Je savais pas que vous étiez un traducteur à ce point Wesley !

-Je me débrouille, mais tu m'épates Willow !

A ces mots, la jeune femme rousse se mit à rougir puis déclara embarrassée :

-Je lis beaucoup c'est tout !

-Eh bien à mes yeux, tu as plus que ça.

-Merci beaucoup Wesley. Dites-moi, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y !

-Qui est Connor ?

-Connor c'est… c'est…

-… Pourquoi vous nous cacher tous qui il est !

-C'est le fils d'Angel !

-Oh.

-Il l'a eut avec Darla.

-Oh.

-Mais Darla est morte maintenant et en le mettant au monde.

-Oh.

-Willow, ça va ?

-Oui mais je suis surprise là ! Angel a un bébé !

-Ce n'est plus vraiment un bébé.

-Oui enfin un ptit garçon si vous préférez !

-Plutôt un jeune homme !

-Oh.

-Mais c'est compliqué à expliquer !

-Ok. Merci Wesley.

-Tu es sure que ça ira ?

-Oui enfin, je vais aller prendre l'air !

L'ancien observateur acquiesça puis Willow partit dehors. Au même moment, Buffy se trouvait dans la cuisine à boire un verre de jus de fruit quand Angel y entra.

-Toujours du jus d'ananas à ce que je vois !

-Toujours oui !

-Comment ça va ?

-Je préfère me battre que passait ma journée dans les bouquins et toi ?

-Ca dépend des bouquins !

-Très drôle, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café noir.

-Angel, tu peux boire du sang aussi !

-Mais j'aime le café !

-Bon, comme tu veux !

Elle posa son verre vide dans l'évier, vit Willow passait devant elle mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit car elle sortit puis Buffy fit un café à Angel ensuite, elle lui donna, s'assit et ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors, tu penses qu'on a une chance de coincer Drusilla aujourd'hui ?

-C'est dure à dire, à mon avis non mais j'espère qu'on sauvera ses enfants.

-Ca te tiens beaucoup à cœur !

-S'il s'agissait de mes enfants, je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelques choses !

-Je te comprends parfaitement.

-Merci.

-Buffy, on va les sauver, je te le promet.

-Angel, je… j'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses pauvres enfants !

-Drusilla n'est pas si intelligente que ça, elle a des faiblesses !

-Spike ?

-Oui et moi.

-Mais pas autant que Spike, elle me fait peur et si Spike décidait de retourner vers elle à force et que…

-… Il t'aime, je le croyais pas avant mais c'est vrai !

-Je sais oui mais… Angel, tu penses que Drusilla et Spike ressentent toujours quelque chose l'un pour l'autre ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question.

-Oui, mais tu les connais bien plus que moi tous les deux !

-A mon avis, on oublie jamais vraiment son premier amour tu sais. Avoua t-il en la regardant intensément.

-Je sais. Dit-elle en le regardant de la même manière.

-L'amour c'est une chose qu'on peut redécouvrir mais un premier amour, non.

-Tu dis ça par expérience ? Demanda t-elle amusée.

-Et toi, tu ne penses pas que c'est vrai ?

-Si bien sure mais… Angel, à quoi on joue là ?!

-Je sais pas vraiment, je crois qu'on s'éloigne un peu du sujet là.

-Oui c'est vrai mais… bon, il faut mieux que j'aille voir les autres, c'est plus… j'y vais !

Elle se leva précipitamment, mais Angel la rappela, elle se retourna puis il déclara sincèrement :

-Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aimé pendant toutes ces années.

-Moi non plus, c'est la plus belle des choses qu'une jeune fille puisse rêver d'avoir.

-Quoi ?

-L'amour d'une personne comme toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça Buffy !

-Pourquoi, je le pense vraiment tu sais, t'avoir eu dans ma vie a été une vraie chance !

-La chance a été réciproque alors. Affirma t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas à son tour puis chuchota d'une voix très douce :

-Après ton départ, j'ai été anéantit mais maintenant je sais que toi aussi tu l'étais, on a été heureux oui mais notre amour n'aurait pas duré et c'est mieux ainsi, on peut resté bon ami malgré cela, c'est ça ma chance aujourd'hui avec toi. J'ai eu ton amour et au jour d'aujourd'hui, ton amitié me semble être la plus belle des choses que cette jeune fille qui t'a aimé pouvait avoir de l'avenir.

-Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir perdu ça.

-Moi aussi, c'est amusant à quel point je t'aime enfin pas d'amour non, mais un amour pur, t'es un peu mon grand frère tu m'as guidé !

-Grand frère, oui c'est un peu bizarre là !

-Angel le grand frère ça sonne bien, tu trouves pas ?

-Si mais faut que je m'habitue !

Elle sourit puis le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Buffy…

-… Hé grand frère, fait pas cette tête là !

-Arrête avec ça !

-Bon ok !

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis ton grand frère ?

-Non, c'est juste pour te taquiner, tu es plus que ça et tu le sais !

-Plus ?!

-Oui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis quitta la pièce.

La soirée arriva enfin, ils avaient envoyé une équipe à Dinyreese, Spike, Buffy, Gunn, Alex et Elena.

-Vous trouvez pas que c'est un peu trop calme ?

-Gunn, on est à Sunnydale, le calme c'est signe de chance !

-Alex, l'embête pas s'il te plait !

-Bien chef !

-Je ne suis pas le chef !

-Non, tu es le mien amour. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Là je préfère !

-Quoi ?!

-Mais rien crétin, occupes-toi de tes affaires !

Elena et Buffy déplacèrent une tuile qui gênait le passage puis ils entrèrent dans le hangar, il y faisait noir.

-J'ai droit de dire, ça sent le piège ?

-Alex, tais-toi !

Soudain, la lumière se ralluma et ils découvrirent, 10 corps d'enfants, Buffy sourit puis leur dit gentiment :

-N'ayez pas peur les enfants, on est là pour vous aider !

Ils ne dirent rien alors Alex s'exclama :

-En tout cas, ils sont pas très bavard et je le dis maintenant, ça sent le piège !

-Peut-être que tu leur fais peur idiot !

-Pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas toi !

Buffy allait dire quelque chose quand Gunn, les appela, ils vinrent vers lui et découvrirent, 10 corps, morts d'enfant, certains, avaient la gorge tranchée, d'autres la nuque brisée, un seul avait les yeux arrachés ainsi qu'une oreille et une seule les cheveux brûlés et les doigts coupés. Buffy se sentit nauséeuse, elle laissa tombée son pieu sur le sol, Alex partit immédiatement vomir, seul Spike, Gunn et Elena ne semblaient pas surpris.

-Oh mon dieu, mais c'est pas possible !

-Elle recommence.

-Quoi ?

-Pendant une certaine période, Dru adoré joué avec les enfants.

 **-Tu appelles ça jouer, ils sont morts !**

-Je sais mon cœur.

 **-Pourquoi elle leur a fait, pourquoi à eux et pas à moi !** Hurla t-elle en larmes.

Spike la prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

-Non poussin mais on ne peut rien y faire maintenant.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison s'il te plait !

-D'accord, on va à la maison.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Spike, Alex revint vers la bande mais dès qu'il vit à nouveau les corps, il préféra sortir et les autres firent autant.

Drusilla qui se trouvait dans sa chambre se mit à danser et chanta :

-Les larmes coulent toujours,

Le sang jamais assez !

Je les fais pour toi mon amour,

Pour que tu ne cesses jamais de m'aimer.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture de Spike, Buffy avait posé sa tête contre la vitre, elle regardait les voitures passaient sans vraiment les voir, Alex se sentait toujours mal, Gunn ne laissait rien paraître tout comme Elena.

Spike fit sursauté Buffy quand il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-On est arrivé mon ange.

-D'accord.

-Ca va ?

-Pas vraiment non.

Elle sortit de la voiture, les autres étaient déjà entrer, Spike la prit dans ses bras et lui assura sincèrement :

-Je te promet de faire mon possible pour qu'on les retrouve tous !

-Non, ça sert à rien, on les retrouvera jamais tous !

-Buffy, tu ne dois…

-… Je suis réaliste c'est tout ! On peut rentrer maintenant ?

-Bon ok mais ….

-… Spike, s'il te plait, je ne veux plus en parler !

Elle partit avant qu'il est eu le temps de rentrer mais une fois la porte passé, elle du affronter les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

-Buffy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il.. ils, je peux pas Will !

Spike qui venait de rentrer répondit à sa place :

-On a trouvé des enfants oui, mais ils étaient tous morts, Drusilla les avait tuer !

-Oh mon dieu !

-Elle les a …. Disons qu'ils ont beaucoup soufferts ! Expliqua le vampire.

-Oh seigneur !

Manuelo se réfugie automatiquement dans les bras de Willow, il avait très peur maintenant bien plus qu'avant alors Willow lui assura d'une voix très douce :

-Ne crains rien, on est là !

 **-Pour lui oui mais les autres !**

-Buffy !

 **-ILS SONT MORTS WILLOW, ILS SONT MORTS !**

-Buffy, on ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça toi, tu n'as même pas pleuré !**

-Parce que j'ai connu pire.

A ces mots, Buffy se calma, Elena partit s'asseoir sur une chaise et leur raconta :

-Avant que je vienne ici, je vivais dans mon village natale avec mon frère Antonio, ma petite sœur Carmen, mon cousin Pedro et ma mère, Lorena, je savais que j'étais une Tueuse potentielle depuis mon enfance mais je savais pas qu'un jour j'en serais une, mon observateur s'est occupé de moi depuis l'âge de 8ans, mais je vivais toujours auprès de ma famille, il ne m'a pas enlevé à ma famille comme certains observateurs le font. On était tous heureux, quand je suis devenue Tueuse j'ai pas voulu y croire mais j'en ai eu la preuve.

Elle fit une pause, la jeune femme sentait les larmes venir mais elle les repoussa d'un revers de la main et déclara d'une voix attristée :

-Ce matin là, Lowers et moi on était partis dans la forêt, il voulait que je revois les mouvements de bases en cas d'attaque dans un endroit peu facile pour se battre. Tout se passait bien, il disait même que je m'améliorais et que d'ici quelques temps je pourrais te rencontrer Buffy. Pourtant, il y a eut une attaque au village, des démons, saccagèrent tout sur leur passage, quand je suis arrivé chez moi, il était trop tard. Les villageois avaient été soit tué soit violé enfin pour les femmes et les jeunes filles bien sure. J'ai réussis à en tuer une dizaine mais quand je suis revenue dans ma maison, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir ma petite sœur mourir, un démon, venait de lui arracher les yeux, elle hurlait mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, il…il a prit une bougie et là jeter sur elle, elle a commencé à se débattre alors il lui a brisé la nuque. Je l'ai tué juste après et là j'ai su quand j'ai vu tous les corps des gens que j'aimais que seule une Tueuse pouvait connaître une telle souffrance, c'est après ça que j'ai eu peur et que je me suis enfuie avec le parchemin une fois que Lowers le trouva, il m'a dit part et ne te soucies pas de moi, je suis partie me cacher et la suite vous la connaissez.

-Elena, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

-… Alors voir des enfants, oui ça me touche énormément mais pas autant que ce jour là.

-Je comprends.

Elena lui sourit, puis Alex vint à côté d'elle et chuchota surpris :

-Ely, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-C'est ma vie Alex et je n'aime pas en parler.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis il y eut de nouveau un grand silence dans la salle.

Willow s'écria alors soudainement :

-Et si on allait au Bronze ce soir ?

-Bonne idée La Rouquine !

-Non, j'ai pas envie !

-Buffy, on va bien s'amuser !

-Non.

-Poussin, on sera tous ensemble et puis on a promis à Dawn, tu voudrais pas décevoir ta petite sœur !

-Bon ok, mais s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de quoi que ce soit et surtout pas de Drusilla !

-Bien chef ! Déclara Alex en faisant un garde à vous.

-On se retrouve au Bronze alors ?

-Oui c'est ça Cordy !

-Bon ok, je sens qu'on va s'amuser, ça nous rappellera le lycée !

-Ca me rappellera quand je sortais avec toi surtout !

-Tu insinues quoi là ?

-Mais rien Queen C.C. !

Elle sourit à sa remarque puis ils se quittèrent la maison. Buffy monta dans sa chambre et prit quelques affaires qu'elle mit dans un sac à dos.

-Tu veux tes affaires de toilettes mon ange ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

-Bouge pas j'y vais !

-T'es un amour quand tu veux !

-Je sais.

Il lui sourit puis 10 minutes après ils quittèrent à leur tour la maison. Une fois à la crypte, Buffy posa son sac sur un cercueil à l'étage inférieur.

-Tu vas pas laisser tes affaires dans ce sac trésor ?!

-Si parce que c'est pas chez moi, je veux pas te gêner.

Il prit son sac puis ouvrit une malle près du lit et dit :

-A gauche ce sont mes affaires, à droite les tiennes !

-T'es pas obligé !

-Je sais mais j'aime pas quand tout traîne chez moi !

Elle lui sauta au cou, puis l'embrassa, rangea ses affaires à droite et déclara avec le sourire :

-Ce qui veut dire que tes habitudes de célibataires se sont envolées !

-Depuis qu'on est ensemble, oui et puis, ça dénote pas tant que ça en fait.

-Alors on est deux !

-Ca te dit qu'on aille se manger quelque chose ?

-Oui mais où ça ?!

-Y a un ptit restaurant sympa juste après la première rue en sortant du cimetière, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Toi, tu veux me rassurer !

-Un peu ouais et aussi te nourrir !

-Spike, je suis pas d'humeur à quoi que ce soit, j'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure.

-Raison de plus, je veux pas que tu penses à ça mon amour, Dru s'en servira contre toi si elle voit que tu y penses encore !

-Mais c'était tellement horrible ! Affirma t-elle en larmes.

-Elle utilise toujours nos faiblesses pour nous atteindre.

-Je sais tout ça, mais…

-… Buffy, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là, elle recommencera et si tu n'es pas forte maintenant, tu ne le seras pas par la suite et je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'avantages mon cœur.

-Est-ce que tu m'aideras, si jamais je flanche encore, tu m'aideras à être forte ?

-Je ferais tout pour toi mon bébé.

Elle lui sourit puis se blottit dans ses bras et après quelques instants, elle déclara avec le sourire :

-Je meurs de faim !

-Bon alors, allons te nourrir !

-Je ne suis pas contre !

-Après, on aura qu'à partir directement au Bronze.

-Excellente idée !

-Tu te changes pas avant ?

-T'aimes plus mes vêtements ?

-Si mais tu veux pas prendre un bain ou une douche avant ?

-Toi tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi !

-Si bien sure, mais ça te détendra un peu et ensuite on ira manger.

-Bon ok, mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et affirma avec le sourire :

-Un bain à deux c'est plus agréable !

-Là je veux bien te croire !

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement puis Spike la prit dans ses bras et elle demanda :

-Où m'emmenez-vous Monsieur ?

-Passer un agréable moment de détente dans une baignoire.

-Chouette !

Il sourit puis ils partirent dans la salle de bain du vampire. Alex et Elena venaient tout juste de rentrer, il avait déposé Willow chez sa mère car elle voulait mettre Manuelo dans un lieu sur, puis il l'avait ramenée chez elle et la reprendrait tout à l'heure.

-Quelle journée !

-Oui dure en émotions surtout. Ely, je suis désolée pour toi.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ce que tu as vécue, je t'ai toujours vu comme une femme forte, tu arrives bien à tenir tête à Spike donc pour moi t'as du caractère ! Mais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Elena, tu es la femme la plus courageuse, belle et douce que j'ai connu, sache que je suis là si tu veux en parler.

-Oh Alex, si tu savais comme c'est dure de vivre depuis ça, chaque jour je me dis que si je n'avais pas été la Tueuse, ils seraient toujours là !

-Tu as tort, je ne suis pas la Tueuse et regarde-moi, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais, pas à cause de ma force non j'en ai pas mais à cause de ma stupidité !

-Tu n'es pas stupide, Alex tu es si gentil et moi je pense que tu as de la force, bien au contraire ! Hier soir quand j'ai vu ce démon près de toi, j'ai eu peur et j'ai sentit une force m'envahir, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne meures !

-A mon avis, on a oublier de rajouté sur mon CV, veut se faire tuer par tous les démons mais s'en sort toujours !

-Alex je suis sérieuse, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !

En voyant les larmes d'Elena, Alex la prit dans ses bras et murmura pour la rassurer :

-Ely, tu ne me perdras jamais je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras pendant quelques instants puis se détacha de lui et il avoua amusé :

-Et puis de toute façon, si j'étais plus là qui te logerais ou qui te ferais rire, ah non c'est impossible je suis obligé de rester !

-Alex !

-Tu vois je te fais sourire ! C'est moi le champion et je veux pas qu'on me pique mon titre c'est comprit ma jolie !

-D'accord.

-Bon, je vais nous faire un plat de pâtes, ça te dit je suis doué que pour ça de toute façon !

-Entendu, je vais aller prendre ma douche avant si tu veux bien.

-Bien M'dame !

La jeune Tueuse l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit dans la salle de bain. Alex sourit pendant un long moment en fixant la porte de la salle de bain, il adorait tellement cette femme et maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur elle, il ferait son possible pour lui faire oublier tous ces malheurs.

Dawn était sa chambre, elle était entrain de choisir sa tenue, elle venait d'enfiler une petite robe rouge mis-longue puis s'exclama super contente :

-Je suis sure qu'avec ça, il me remarquera ! C'est obligé !

Elle s'attacha un collier autour du cou puis murmura sincèrement :

-Oh Spike, ce que j'aimerai être avec toi.

Le Bronze était remplit quand Alex, Willow et Elena arrivèrent mais ils virent Buffy et Spike dans le fond alors ils partirent les rejoindre mais Alex s'exclama dégoûté :

-Beurk lâchez-vous 5 minutes !

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et Spike affirma :

-Fais en autant avec la ptite Tueuse !

-Hé !

-Quoi, me dis pas que ça te plairait pas !

Alex regarda Elena, celle-ci se mit à rougir et Alex légèrement puis ils s'assoirent à leur côtés.

-Alors les autres ne sont pas là ?

-Non, Winny nous a appelé et elle a dit qu'ils arriveraient un peu plus tard, ils ont… disons qu'ils font une sieste !

-Winny !

-Oh désolé la Rouquine, je parlais de Fred.

-Dis-donc Willow, tu t'es mit sur ton 31 ! S'exclama Buffy

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as mit une robe !

-Oh, oui c'est… c'est comme ça.

-Elle te va bien.

-Toi aussi tu es belle dans ta robe Buffy, et tu as une jolie gourmette.

-Fais pas l'innocente, Spike m'a dit que tu étais avec lui.

-Oh !

-Ben ouais, je ne peux rien lui cacher, de toute façon, elle a d'excellent argument !

-Comme quoi blondinet ?

-Euh, me faire dormir dans le fauteuil !

-T'as raison Buffy, qu'il dorme sur le fauteuil !

-Alex !

-Bonsoir ! S'écria Dawn en arrivant.

Ils la regardèrent tous surpris et Spike s'exclama :

-Bon sang Dawn, tu es sublime !

- _Il m'a remarqué, oh Spike je voudrais tant que tu me prennes dans tes bras !_

-Mais ça va pas, elle n'a que 15ans !

-On dirait pas pourtant poussin.

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle est petite, c'est une enfant et j'aime pas que tu la regardes comme si c'était une femme !

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je la regarde comme je regarde une jolie jeune fille, rien de plus !

-Et toi Alex ?

-Ben, euh elle … est très belle ta robe Dawnie !

-Que je t'y prenne pas à regarder encore ma sœur comme ça !

-Bien Chef !

Dawn se sentit triste, Spike l'avait regardé mais Buffy avait piqué sa crise alors il avait cessé. Elle s'assit à côté de Willow qui lui dit bonsoir puis Buffy déclara autoritaire à sa petite sœur :

-C'est la dernière fois que je te vois habiller comme ça au Bronze jeune fille !

-Tu n'es pas ma mère !

-Oui mais je suis ta sœur et ce n'est pas une tenue qu'on met à 15 ans, sauf si tu cherches à séduire quelqu… ah ça y est, j'ai comprit !

-Comprit ?!

-Tu es amoureuse !

-NON !

-Vous croyez pas que c'est vrai les copains ?

-Ecoute trésor, si la globule ne veut pas en parler, laisse-la tranquille.

-Bon ok, tu viens danser, j'adore cette chanson mon amour !

-Euh..

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car elle l'attrapa par le col de la chemise. Dawn les regarda partir et se dit en elle-même, qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de Buffy.

Alex se tourna vers Elena et lui demanda hésitant :

-Ca te… te dit une danse Ely ?

-Euh oui.

Ils partirent à leur tour danser, Willow et Dawn se retrouvèrent donc seules.

-Alors comment ça va toi ?

-Willow, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y !

-Si tu aimes quelqu'un mais que cette personne en aime une autre, que dois-tu faire ?

-Est-ce que tu es proche de l'autre fille ?

-Un peu oui, enfin beaucoup.

-Alors, tu devrais déjà savoir quoi faire.

-La laisser l'avoir.

Willow posa un bras compatissant sur son épaule puis la jeune fille continua de regarder sa sœur et son petit ami dansaient mais quand elle les vit s'embrasser, elle ne le supporta pas, un garçon vint l'inviter juste après et elle accepta. Willow se retrouva donc toute seule, elle repensa aux soirées qu'elle passait autrefois ici avec Tara et soudain, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Ca va pas Willow ?

-Oh Wesley, je vous avez pas entendu.

-Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées.

-Un peu oui, je pensais à la pire des choses que j'ai fait à une personne que j'aimai, je l'ai trahi.

A ces mots, Wesley la regarda surprit puis il avoua embarrassé :

-J'ai trahi Angel, il était mon ami alors je te comprend parfaitement.

-Merci c'est gentil.

-Alors, tu ne vas pas danser ?

-Quoi ?!

-Avec la jolie robe que tu as, tu devrais !

-Non, je…

-… Et si moi je t'invite, tu diras non ?

-Ben c'est à dire que…

Il lui tendit le bras qu'elle prit puis ils allèrent leur tour sur la piste de danse et Buffy s'exclama étonnée :

-Tu as vu, Will est entrain de danser !

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle était avec Wesley puis il lui assura avec franchise :

-Elle s'amuse un peu et c'est bien, elle ne doit plus penser à Tara tout le temps car sinon, elle sera mal, ce bon vieux Wesley semble avoir comprit ça et peut-être que grâce à lui, ça l'aidera.

-Joues pas les psys, s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas amour ?

-Si mais pas ce soir, ce soir il n'y a rien que nous.

-Mais il n'y a rien que nous tous les soirs poussin !

-Encore plus ce soir !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je me rend compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir et j'aimerais que mes amis soient heureux aussi.

-A mon avis, Alex le sera prochainement.

-Tu les vois encore ensemble !

-Bon sang, tu vois pas comment ils se regardaient !

-Non.

-Ils se regardaient avec passion, tendresse, ça prouve ce que je te dis !

-Je regarde pas les yeux d'Alex.

-Ah ouais ben, tu….

-… Je préfère les tiens.

-Ah dans ce cas, ça me va !

Elle sourit puis posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils continuèrent de danser.

Le garçon avec lequel dansait Dawn, n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, il disait qu'elle était belle, qu'il adorerait apprendre à la connaître. Dawn ne semblait pas se soucier de lui, elle regardait toujours Spike et Buffy, ils étaient si mignons, la jeune fille se rappela depuis combien de temps elle rêvait qu'ils soient ensembles, pour elle depuis qu'elle le connaissait Spike était le garçon idéal après Alex bien sure mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui faire découvrir ses sentiments.

-Alors tu m'as pas répondu, tu viens souvent ici ?

-Oui.

-T'es pas bavarde, remarque c'est pas grave, du moment que t'es jolie ça me va.

-Tu me trouves jolie ?

-Ben oui, t'es une bombe toi, dés que t'es entré je t'ai tout de suite remarqué et là, je me suis dit, il faut que je connaisse cette fille !

-Je m'appelle Dawn Summers.

-Et moi Andy Peters.

-Enchanté.

-Dis, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour dans ma voiture ?

-T'as le permis ?!

-Oui, j'ai 18ans.

-Ah bon ?!

-Ben, t'as 17ans toi ?!

-Non.

-Ben t'as quel âge ?!

-15ans.

-Quoi, t'es une gamine ! S'exclama t-il surpris en la repoussant.

-Hé !

-Non mais t'es dingue, non t'es qu'une allumeuse toi !

-Mais pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?!

-Je te parle pas, de toute façon, t'existe pas !

Il se mit à rire puis Dawn lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage, il se mit à saigner et s'écria furax :

-T'es folle !

Le silence retentit dans le Bronze, Buffy et Spike s'arrêtèrent eux aussi de danser puis assistèrent au spectacle. Buffy voulut intervenir mais Spike, lui certifia que ce n'était pas la bonne solution alors elle l'écouta.

Dawn, lui hurla dessus puis affirma que s'il ne partait pas, elle dirait à la police qu'il faisait du détournement de mineur, Andy quitta donc le bar. Tout le monde se remit à danser puis Buffy s'approcha d'elle suivit par Spike et de la bande et demanda plus qu'inquiète :

-Ma chérie, il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il a dit que j'étais qu'une gamine, ils pensent tous ça de moi ! J'en ai marre pourquoi c'est toujours moi la plus petite !

-Dawnie, ne dis pas ça, l'âge n'a pas d'importance.

 **-Menteur !**

-Quoi ?!

 **-L'âge ne compte pas, alors pourquoi Buffy ?!**

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire trésor.

 **-Tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon !**

Avant que quelqu'un est eu le temps de parler, Dawn s'enfuit en courrant hors du Bronze.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire, t'as compris la Rouquine toi qui est si intelligente ?

-Non désolée.

-Tant pis, elle nous expliqueras quand elle reviendra, je ne vais pas aller l'embêter car j'ai été pendant 3 semaines loin de ma petite sœur et je ne veux plus de ça, elle reviendra quand elle ira mieux mais moi, je ne me mêlerais pas de sa vie sentimentale, je suis pas une référence de toute façon pour elle.

-Oui c'est mieux, quand il s'agit du cœur, on n'est dès fois pas apte à en parler. Ajouta Willow.

Ils décidèrent de partir se rasseoir et quelques instants, Fred et Gunn arrivèrent suivit par Cordy et Angel.

Au même moment, juste au-dessus d'eux, Drusilla les regardait avec le sourire, elle avait assisté à toute la scène et elle avait comprit pourquoi Dawn s'était enfuis, la petite sœur de la Tueuse était elle aussi tombée amoureuse de son William, elle sourit amusée puis se tourna vers Anyanka et lui demanda gentiment :

-J'aimerais beaucoup faire une petite balade ma petite démone, tu veux bien ?

-Ok, prend ma main.

Drusilla la prit et elles disparurent puis réapparurent dans la ruelle en dehors du Bronze, Anyanka laissa la vampire qui s'approcha de sa toute nouvelle victime, elle s'agenouilla, lui caressa les cheveux puis Dawn chuchota en sanglotant :

-Buffy, laisse-moi s'il te plait !

-La Tueuse n'est pas là mon enfant !

A ces mots, Dawn releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Drusilla, la vampire se releva, Dawn en fit autant puis demanda angoissée :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voul…me voulez ?

-Rien, douce ange, tu pleures et Mlle Edith m'a dit pourquoi !

-Ca m'étonnerait, les poupées ne parlent pas !

-Tss, il ne faut pas se moquer de Mlle Edith, elle a toujours raison. Tu pleures d'amour !

Elle se mit à danser, tout en se rapprochant d'elle, Dawn commença à être terrifier. La créature démoniaque se mit à rire sournoisement puis reprit aussi vite son sérieux et déclara d'un ton dur :

-Spike est à moi, à moi seule et si tu ne veux pas bien le comprendre, je laisserai Mlle Edith jouer avec toi !

-Il ne vous aime pas, il aime Buffy !

-Buffy aime aussi papa à ce que je sache.

-Papa ?!

-Je veux récupérer Spike, petite et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas m'y aidé !

-Jamais !

Elle se saisit de la gorge de Dawn, la jeune fille ne put esquissé aucun mouvement, Dru caressa ses cheveux, embrassa ses lèvres puis plaça son index et son majeur devant ses yeux et dit d'une voix froide :

-Tu es à moi !

Elle relâcha ensuite la jeune fille qui la fixait sans rien dire puis déclara avec le sourire :

-Tu veux Spike dans ton lit mon enfant, c'est accordé, dans quelques jours tu auras ce que tu désires mais après, il me reviendra et pour toujours cette fois. En attendant, tu vas m'aider à faire que Papa et la jolie Tueuse soient à nouveaux amoureux.

Dawn fit oui de la tête, Drusilla sourit, son plan allait marché.

Pendant ce temps, Buffy, Fred, Spike et Gunn se trouvaient au bar, ils buvaient un verre et discutaient, les deux couples s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, ils parlaient respectivement de ce qui se passer soit à L.A., soit à Sunnydale.

-Ca serait chouette si vous veniez à L.A. !

-Ben, c'est pas qu'on veut pas mais on est pas mal occupé avec Drusilla.

-C'est vraiment dommage.

-Fais pas la tête Winny, vous allez rester là quelques jours alors, on aura l'occasion de se voir !

-Spike a raison.

-Bon, si toi tu le dis mon Charles je suis d'accord !

-On pourra déjà faire nos patrouilles ensemble ! Ca te dérange pas mon poussin, qu'on soit pas que tous les deux ?

-Non, je suis contente que tu es un ami !

-Moi aussi, quoiqu'au départ, on l'était pas vraiment, disons que Gunn m'a bluffé !

-Ca c'est bien Charles !

-Toi aussi t'étais pas mal avec Harmony !

-Quel dommage que je n'étais pas avec vous, j'aurais adoré voir Harmony se ridiculiser !

-On aura d'autre occasion je suis sure !

Buffy sourit puis vit Dawn entrait de nouveau dans la boîte, elle partit donc à sa rencontre.

-Ma chérie, ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien !

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui. On pourrait se parler ?

-Oui, on n'a qu'à aller s'asseoir là-bas.

-Non !

-Non ?!

-En haut se sera plus tranquille.

Elle acquiesça puis partit avec Dawn à l'étage, soudainement, Spike et Angel se retournèrent, se regardèrent méfiants puis le vampire décoloré partit à sa rencontre.

-Tu as ressentit la même chose que moi Papy ?

-Oui.

-Drusilla.

-A mon avis, elle n'est pas bien loin.

-Ouais, je vais le dire à Buffy.

-Ok, je vais voir les autres. Euh Spike, tu crois qu'elle a…

-… Je connais un bon moyen de le voir !

Ils se séparèrent brusquement puis Spike monta à l'étage.

Au même moment, Buffy venait de s'asseoir avec Dawn, la jeune fille lui souriait étrangement.

-Petite sœur, je peux savoir ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'il soit là ?

-Qui ?!

-Angel.

Il y eut un long silence, Buffy baissa la tête gênée puis la releva quelques instants après et déclara avec sincérité :

-Dawn, je sais ce que tu crois.

-Ah bon, explique-moi !

-Ce n'est pas parce que…. j'aime Spike, Dawnie, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne lui ferais jamais de la peine, j'aime Angel mais comme un vieille ami, il n'est pas..

-… Menteuse !

-Quoi ?!

-Avoues que quand tu le vois, tu ne sens pas ton cœur battre à la chamade, que tu ne rappelles pas tout ce que vous avez partagé, que c'est lui qui t'a fait découvrir l'amour pour la première fois, tu l'aimes Buffy et tu l'aimeras toujours, tu n'aimes pas Spike, tu le trouves utile, c'est tout !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Tu veux une réponse amour ?

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Spike, le visage de Dawn s'illumina puis elle dit toute contente :

-Maintenant qu'il est là, dis-lui en face, tu n'as plus à te cacher !

-Mais Dawn, qu'est-ce qui t'arri…

-… Laisse-moi faire poussin.

Elle se releva, laissa Spike s'approchait de Dawn, il se morpha en vampire et avant que Buffy ne comprenne, il la mordit. Buffy le regarda tétanisée puis après quelques secondes, elle s'approcha de lui mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement, il releva la tête, cracha le sang et déclara non surpris :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais !

-Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?!

Il reprit son visage humain, regarda sa Tueuse tout en gardant Dawn dans ses bras et il avoua :

-Elle a été manipulé par Drusilla.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment ?! Non, c'est pas possible !

-Si mon ange, ça l'est.

-Est-ce qu'elle l'est toujours ?

-Non, le seul moyen d'arrêter sa transe c'est d'arriver à ce que sa victime s'évanouisse, elle est hors de sa portée, maintenant.

Buffy fixa sa petite sœur, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, elle caressa les cheveux de Dawn puis déclara d'un ton dur et haineux:

-Spike, s'en est trop, elle s'en est prit à la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre, je veux qu'elle pourrisse en enfer et ce sera ce soir !

-D'accord.

-On va rejoindre la bande et on passe à l'attaque !

Quelqu'un se mit soudainement à applaudir, Buffy tourna immédiatement la tête, Spike lui ne dit rien, il savait bien qui se trouvait ici. Drusilla sortit de l'ombre, Buffy sentit alors une colère immense l'envahir, la vampire s'amusa de cela puis déclara avec le sourire :

-Bonsoir jolie Tueuse.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça !**

-Mais de quoi ?! Bonsoir mon beau William.

-Dru, tu ferais mieux de partir.

 **-Pourquoi, mais non qu'elle reste, j'ai une folle envie de la tuer !**

Elle s'approcha de la vampire, lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, Drusilla se remit à rire, prit son visage de vampire, la Tueuse l'envoya valser contre le mur et Spike murmura :

-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai.

Dawn commença à se réveiller, elle vit immédiatement le visage du vampire et il dit avant qu'elle ne parle :

-T'inquiètes poussinette, ça va aller.

La jeune fille sourit, puis se releva et découvrit sa sœur entrain de se battre contre Drusilla, elle fixa Spike avec incompréhension puis demanda étonnée :

-Tu vas pas l'aider ?

-Ben…

-Spike, tu t'en fiche que Drusilla fasse du mal à Buffy ?!

A ces mots, il se morpha en vampire puis s'approcha de Drusilla, la saisit à la gorge alors que Buffy allait de nouveau la frapper, il était sur le point de lui briser la nuque et d'en finir avec tout ça mais Drusilla reprit un visage humain et demanda doucement :

-Veux-tu vraiment faire ça mon amour ?

Spike reprit alors son visage humain à son tour, Buffy ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, lui demanda surprise :

-Spike, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Oh rien, il ne peux pas faire du mal, à sa maman, n'est-ce pas. Déclara la vampire en caressant ses cheveux.

Il la relâcha soudainement, Buffy le fixa stupéfaite, toute la bande arriva à ce moment là, ils avaient été avertis par Angel que Drusilla rodait dans le coin. Drusilla sourit quand Spike fit quelques pas en arrière et affirma satisfaite à la Tueuse :

-Il ne me fera jamais du mal, tu es loin de représenter ce que je représente à ses yeux.

Spike baissa la tête gêné, les autres commencèrent à s'approcher quand Anyanka apparut derrière Drusilla et elle lui demanda impatiente :

-Tu as finit ou pas car on a encore beaucoup de choses à faire ?

-Tout est parfait oui, maintenant, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la femme la plus importante à ses yeux !

Avant que quelqu'un est eu le temps de dire ou de faire quelque chose, Anyanka et Drusilla avait disparut.

Le Scooby Gang et la Angel Team s'approchèrent d'eux et Willow demanda inquiète :

-Vous allez bien ?

Buffy ne répondit rien, elle regarda Spike pour lire dans ses yeux ce qui s'était passé mais la seule réponse qu'elle eut c'est qu'il détourna son regard, elle se sentit alors très mal, tout le monde s'aperçut du malaise, Willow s'approcha de Buffy et demanda soucieuse :

-Buffy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-…

 **-Buffy !**

Avant que Buffy ne puisse dire quelque chose, Spike partit, elle sentit les larmes lui venir au coin des yeux mais les ravala puis repoussa ses amis et quitta à son tour la pièce.

Après leur départ, Angel partit à son tour, puis Fred s'exclama :

-Ben dis donc, j'ai pas tout compris !

-C'est Drusilla, elle m'avait manipulé.

-Dawn, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de toi ?!

-Elle voulait que je l'aide à séparer Buffy et Spike mais elle a pas eu besoin de moi.

Ils se turent tous car ils comprirent ce que voulait dire Dawn.

Buffy venait tout juste d'arrivé au cimetière, elle pleurait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit. Pourquoi, pourquoi Spike ne l'avait pas tué ?!

Elle sentit soudainement une main se posait sur son épaule, elle se retourna et découvrit Angel.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Buffy se trouvait dans ses bras à pleurer, il caressa ses cheveux et après qu'elle se soit calmer, il chuchota honnêtement :

-Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Spike.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué ?!

-J'aurais été comme lui Buffy, on ne peut pas tuer Drusilla.

-Tu dis ça comme si elle était invincible ! Cria t-elle furieuse en se détachant des bras du vampire.

-Non, mais tu dois comprendre que pour Spike, Drusilla représente beaucoup, à moi aussi d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas pu la tuer non plus.

-Alors, retourner vers elle, espèce d'hypocrite !

-Buffy, elle a des pouvoirs immenses et elle sait les utiliser au bon moment crois-moi.

-Il doit toujours l'aimer, il ne m'aurait pas fait ça sinon.

-Te rappelles-tu ce qu'on s'est dit ?

-Quoi ?!

-Cette après-midi, on s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait jamais oublier son premier amour.

-Je sais. Mais, il n'a pas essayer de nier quand Dru a dit que je n'étais pas la femme la plus importante à ses yeux !

-Va lui parler, dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire et ne lui en veut surtout pas, un jour, il arrivera à casser ce lien entre eux et ce jour là, tu te rendras compte qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Elle se remit à pleurer mais cette fois de joie, elle lui sourit puis déclara amusée :

-C'est toi maintenant qui prend le parti de Spike !

-Parce que je sais que j'ai raison.

-Merci.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit en direction de la crypte de Spike. Angel sourit car en lui même, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de la suivre, sans ça, Buffy n'aurait jamais pu comprendre le lien qui les unit tous les trois depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça papa ?

-Elle l'aime et lui aussi, tu ne peux pas changer ça Drusilla.

La vampire sortit de derrière la tombe puis affirma en dansant :

-Toi aussi tu l'aimes toujours !

-Non.

-Tss, il ne faut pas mentir mon chéri !

Elle se rapprocha, posa sa main sur sa joue et affirma à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

-Tu n'as pas aimé ce que tu as vu ce matin dans la chambre, les petits doigts dans ma tête me l'ont murmurés.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient heureux, tout comme toi.

-Je veux le bonheur de Buffy, c'est tout.

-Mais pas celui de Spike.

-Drusilla, arrêtes et vas t'en ! Dit-il en attrapant sa main.

-Non, je ne partirais que le jour où Spike me reviendra, nous quitterons cette ville maudite après que je lui ai offerte la Tueuse en plat de résistance !

-N'y pense même pas !

-Bon ok.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en riant puis s'arrêtant soudainement et lui assura sérieusement :

-Tu rêves de toucher sa peau toutes les nuits, même quand tu es auprès de cette femme que tu dis aimer.

-C'est faux, j'aime Cordélia !

-Dis-moi franchement, quand tu as décidé de revenir ici, n'espérais-tu pas la trouver seule ?

-Oui.

-N'espérais-tu pas lui voler, un baiser pour marquer vos retrouvailles ?

-Oui.

Drusilla se rapprochait de lui et murmura en glissant ses doigts sous pull :

-Tu as envie qu'elle t'appartienne comme au premier jour !

-Non.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir bien longtemps. Regarde-moi Angel et dis-moi en face, que tu veux lui faire l'amour !

Il la fixa quelques instants puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes et au lieu de l'embrasser, il dit durement :

-Va au diable Dru !

-Alors tu l'aimes toujours, bien, très bien même.

-Laisse-la tranquille !

-Oh oui mon papa adoré.

-Drusilla !

-Jamais ! Déclara t-elle durement.

Elle embrassa Angel fougueusement et étrangement, il ne la repoussa puis après, la vampire chuchota d'une voix froide :

-Elle va payer Angel et ni toi, ni personne ne m'en empêchera !

Il la repoussa, elle se mit à rire, puis quitta le cimetière.

Buffy venait d'arriver à la crypte, elle vit qu'il avait de la lumière en bas, alors elle descendit immédiatement. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle vit Spike assit dans un fauteuil mais le dos tourné vers elle, la jeune femme savait qu'il avait sentit sa présence, alors elle se rapprocha.

-Vas t'en Buffy !

-Non, il faut qu'on parle s'il te plait.

-Parler de quoi, je suis qu'un crétin, pas besoin que tu le dises !

-Tu n'es pas un crétin, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle lui sourit faiblement, il se releva, posa son verre et l'interrogea surpris :

-Pourquoi tu souris ?!

-Je t'aime Spike et je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes comme ça avec haine.

-Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure m'a autant surprise que fait pleurée mais je comprends plus, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'es arrivé !

-Je voulais la tuer ouais, mais… mais je n'ai pas pu, je ne le peux pas, je suis faible Buffy, Dru a raison, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Non !

-Est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour elle ?

-Oui, il y a toujours un lien entre nous, comme il y a toujours un lien entre Angel et elle.

-Oui, mais est-ce que c'est vrai, est-ce que je ne suis pas la seule femme la plus importante à tes yeux ?

-Non.

A ces mots, Buffy sentit les larmes lui tombaient sur ses joues, Spike les lui essuya puis ajouta sincèrement :

-Non Buffy, tu es la seule femme la plus importante à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi Buffy, que toi.

-Pour moi aussi il n'y a que toi. Oh je t'aime tellement Spike, je m'en fiche que tu ne puisses pas tuer Drusilla, je le ferais moi, je sais que c'est quelque chose que ni toi, ni Angel vous ne pourrez jamais faire mais ce que je sais c'est que ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer.

-Je suis sure qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus ce lien entre nous mais en attendant, la seule chose sur laquelle tu ne dois jamais douter c'est en mon amour.

-Je sais ça. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Mais de quoi ?!

-De n'avoir pas comprit tout ce qui te lie à Drusilla, j'ai été stupide j'ai cru en ce qu'elle disait, j'ai douté de toi, je m'en veux tant.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue, puis l'embrassa et chuchota :

-Tout est pardonné mon ange.

-Je ne douterais plus jamais de toi, plus jamais.

-Eh bien, Dru a quand même servit à quelque chose !

-Je suis sérieuse Spike !

-Moi aussi. Bon, on va peut-être pas retourner au Bronze !

-Non, mais je vais appeler Willow pour qu'elle rassure tout le monde.

-D'accord.

Buffy appela donc Willow qui fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie puis lui dit qu'ils se verraient demain soir, car elle n'avait pas envie de travailler à la boutique demain. Sa meilleure amie accepta puis elle raccrocha.

-Que demain soir, ce qui veut dire que je vais t'avoir tout à moi ! S'exclama t-il après avoir entendu cela.

-Exact, ça te dérange ?

-Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

-Non.

-Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, la soirée a été plus qu'éprouvante !

-Bonne idée.

-Tu as pensé à amener quelque chose pour dormir ?

-Oui, mon pyjama !

-Tu dors encore en pyjama !

-Oui, il est en soie mauve et puis, il me tient hyper chaud !

-Bon alors va mettre cette merveille mon trésor !

Elle lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis prit son pyjama dans la malle et partit dans la salle de bain.

Quand Buffy revint dans la pièce, Spike se mit à siffler et Buffy déclara en se mettant bien au chaud dans le lit :

-Te moque pas de moi !

-Non, c'est vrai il te va bien mon poussin !

-Tu trouves ?!

-Oui.

-Ca, ça mérite un bisou. Dit-elle en lui en donnant un.

Elle se blottit ensuite dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule et déclara en caressant son torse :

-Demain matin, je vais faire la grasse matinée. Ca te dérange pas mon amour ?

-Non et si je me réveille, j'essaierais de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Tu es vraiment un amour mon chéri.

Il sourit puis embrassa son front, caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Willow se trouvait toujours au Bronze, elle était entrain de boire un verre au bar, Elena et Alex étaient sur la piste de danse, ces deux là n'arrêtaient pas de danser tous les deux depuis ce soir, alors qu'avant ils n'avaient encore jamais vraiment danser tous les deux. Willow les regarda, elle sourit, elle était contente que son meilleur ami soit à nouveau heureux, elle sentait bien qu'Elena devenait très importante pour lui. Buffy avait Spike et elle en était heureuse, elle méritait le bonheur mais elle, elle Willow Rosenberg avait perdue son amour et elle se demandait si un jour, elle allait de nouveau pouvoir être heureuse tout comme ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Tu veux un conseil ?

-Oh Wesley, je vous avez pas entendue !

-Tu ne devrais pas autant boire.

-Je bois pas beaucoup !

-C'est ton 5ème verre !

Elle se sentit gênée vis-à-vis de cela, elle reposa son verre sur le comptoir et déclara tristement :

-Je me sens seule c'est pour ça.

-Veux-tu de ma compagnie ?

-Vous…vous voulez rester avec moi ?!

-Oui et arrête de me vouvoyer Willow, ça me gêne beaucoup !

-Oh pardon, excusez… euh excuse-moi !

Wesley s'assit à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Elena dansait toujours avec Alex, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

-Tu dis pas grand chose Ely ce soir.

-J'ai rien à dire c'est pour ça.

-Bon d'accord.

Alex se mit soudainement à caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme, elle s'arrêta de danser, le regarda surprise et il dit en bafouillant :

-Dés… désolé, je pensais que …pardon Elena.

-Tu pensais quoi ?

-Ben que tu avais les cheveux doux enfin j'aurais pas dû faire ça !

-Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui.

Elle lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ils se remirent à danser.

Angel venait tout juste de retourner au Bronze, Cordélia vint à sa rencontre et demanda inquiète :

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ca va Cordélia, Buffy est partit retrouver Spike et tout va s'arranger.

-C'est gentil à toi d'avoir fait cela.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et Angel repensa à ce que lui avait dit Drusilla. Comment avait-elle réussit à comprendre toutes ces choses ?!

Il était vrai que d'être à nouveau près de Buffy lui avait fait voir la vie qu'il aurait eu s'il était resté, mais maintenant, elle avait Spike et lui Cordélia, il n'avait pas le droit de tenter à nouveau quelque chose, Buffy était plus qu'heureuse aujourd'hui, il méritait de souffrir en silence, il méritait de l'avoir perdu pour que Spike la lui reprenne et ce soir, alors qu'elle aurait pu à nouveau retomber dans ses bras, il l'avait aidé à comprendre, il l'aimait au point de la laisser à Spike.

-Angel ! Angel !

-Hein, quoi ?!

-Je te demandais si tu avais parlé avec Buffy tout ce temps ?

-Oui.

-Elle avait l'air si malheureuse, la pauvre.

-Ca va s'arranger, ils vont se parler et tout… Cordélia, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Vas-y je t'écoute !

-Veux-tu qu'on rentre ?

-A L.A. ?

-Oui.

-Ben oui, mais… pas tout de suite, on doit aider Buffy avant.

-Entendu.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé cela ?!

-Pour rien.

-Tu as peur d'être manipulé par Drusilla ?

Il lui répondit "oui" alors qu'en fait, il avait plus peur de rester près de Buffy.

-Bon, si on allait danser ?

-D'accord.

-Oh, fais pas cette tête, ce soir, on va s'amuser !

Il sourit faiblement, elle l'embrassa puis ils partirent danser.

Il était maintenant 4h du matin, Fred et Gunn étaient rentrés, ils avaient proposés à Wesley de le ramener mais celui-ci leur avait dit qu'il préférait rester encore un peu.

Willow et lui parlaient depuis plusieurs heures, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il parlait comme cela avec une femme autre que Lilah. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait pas tellement avec elle, il avait des relations mais des paroles autre que Angel, cela n'existait pas entre eux. Avec Willow, c'était différent, la jeune femme était gentille, drôle, intelligente, elle lui rappelait beaucoup Fred il l'aimait beaucoup.

-Bon, il se fait tard maintenant. Je vais rentrer.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-D'accord. Mais avant je vais prévenir Alex et Elena.

Ils se relevèrent, partirent voir les deux amis, elle les avertit puis quitta la boite avec Wesley.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer nous aussi ?

-Tu veux rentrer ?!

-Ben, c'est pas que je suis fatigué Ely mais je travaille demain.

-Oh, bon d'accord.

Ils partirent ensuite de la boite, prirent la voiture d'Alex et rentrèrent. De retour dans l'appartement, la jeune femme lui fit la bise pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle allait rentré dans sa chambre quand Alex la rappela, elle se tourna et il dit confus :

-Elena, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Ca je sais mais quoi ?!

-Je…j'ai passé une soirée formidable.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon, ben voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire ! Bonne nuit Ely.

-Bonne nuit Alex. Euh, on pourra peut-être recommencer ?

-J'en serais ravi !

Elle lui sourit puis rentra dans sa chambre, Alex en fit autant et pour la première depuis bien longtemps, il ne rêva pas d'Anya mais de la jolie jeune femme brune qui vivait avec lui.

Willow et Wesley venaient tout juste d'arriver chez la jeune femme, Manuelo dormait chez une amie de la confrérie de la fac, Christina, elle n'avait pas posée de question en la voyant avec un petit garçon, Willow lui avait juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé et elle avait acceptée de le garder pour la nuit.

-Bon, ben voilà, on est chez moi !

-C'est très joli.

-Oh mais tu n'as vu que le couloir, tu n'as pas vu ma…ma chambre.

Il la regarda intensément, Willow se mit à rougir puis il l'embrassa, elle ne le repoussa pas, cela lui faisait étrange d'embrasser un homme, mais elle lui rendit son baiser. Après quelques instants, ils se regardèrent embarrassés, Wesley fit quelques pas en arrière et dit en bafouillant :

-Il..il faut que je… je rentre, tu as bu Willow.

Il ouvrit la porte mais Willow se rapprocha.

-Attend Wesley !

Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle, la jeune femme rousse lui sourit, il en fut stupéfait puis affirma avec honnêteté en prenant sa main:

-Je suis grande maintenant, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, je veux que tu restes Wesley.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui.

Il sourit puis la ré embrassa et murmura entre deux baisers :

-Je…veux…bien… voir …ta ….chambre maintenant.

Elle cessa son baiser puis prit sa main et le conduisit dans celle-ci.

Au petit matin, Spike se réveilla, il sourit en voyant Buffy dormir comme un bébé, il repensa à hier soir; Drusilla avait bien réussit à les séparer, il se demandait encore comment Buffy avait pu comprendre le lien qui l'unissait avec Drusilla. Il la regarda tendrement, elle était si paisible, plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre, il embrassa son front et au lieu de se lever car il lui semblait difficile de le faire sans la réveiller puisqu'elle était blottit tout contre lui, il la regarda dormir.

Il était au alentour de 11h, Willow venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle avait mal à la tête, elle se dit en elle-même qu'elle avait trop bu, elle posa sa main mais fut surprise en touchant non pas le matelas mais un bras, elle se retourna brusquement et poussa un cri en voyant Wesley à ses côtés. Le cri réveilla évidemment Wesley qui s'exclama surpris :

-Willow, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Vous…vous…que faites-vous dans…dans mon lit ?!

-Ben, j'essayais de dormir !

-Oui mais pourquoi dans le mien ?!

Il la regarda déconcerté, elle s'assit sur son lit en mettant le drap sur elle puis lui demanda inquiète :

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ?

-Oui.

-Ben, quoi ! Vous…vous…vous….vous ne voulez pas dire que nous….nous….nous….nous avons fait….que nous avons fait l'amour ?

-Eh bien…

-Oh mon dieu !

-Tu m'as dit je suis une grande fille maintenant, je croyais que tu le voulais aussi !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que j'avais bu ?!

-Si, mais on a beaucoup parlé après et quand je t'ai raccompagné, je t'ai embrassé et ensuite…

-Oh seigneur !

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, je vous….

-…Tu ne pourrais pas me tutoyer s'il te plait !

-Ca me fait bizarre surtout depuis que nous…nous avons…

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-Je sais pas ! Non enfin oui, j'en sais rien !

-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je reste alors je pensais que tu voulais qu'on passe la nuit ensemble comme moi je le voulais.

-Je pense que je le voulais aussi, je sais que nous avons beaucoup parler hier soir et que ça m'a fait du bien mais je me rappeler pas qu'on avait….enfin, vous me comprenez !

-Tutoies-moi s'il te plait.

-Bon ok, alors tu sais je t'en veux pas mais je sais pas si on a bien fait.

-En tout cas, moi je ne regrette rien. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle Willow et moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien de te parler hier soir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parler à quelqu'un comme ça.

-Je te comprends, pour moi c'est pareil.

Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit puis l'embrassa doucement et chuchota :

-Wesley, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux toi aussi.

-Bon, et que fait-on maintenant ?

-Je vais préparer un déjeuner car pour le petit déjeuner c'est trop tard maintenant !

-Entendu, moi je vais aller prendre ma douche !

Elle sourit puis une fois Wesley dans la salle de bain, elle repensa à sa nuit, de vagues souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit épanoui.

Elena venait de faire le ménage à fond dans la salle à manger, elle était une invité chez Alex mais elle tenait toujours à faire des choses bien pour lui rendre service, elle partit dans la cuisine et fit un petit panier, elle avait l'habitude depui semaines de préparer un repas qu'elle allait manger avec Alex car sinon il ne mangeait pas, il travaillait et c'était seulement le soir qu'il se nourrissait, la jeune femme n'avait pas aimé cela alors depuis qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, elle lui préparait un repas.

Elle mit ensuite les boissons puis quitta l'appartement.

Buffy venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle fut plus que surprise quand elle croisa le regard de Spike.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Bonjour l'accueil, dois-je te rappeler amour que c'est mon lit !

-Non je sais ça mais, pourquoi tu es resté dedans?! Je croyais que tu serais dans ton fauteuil !

-Non, d'une je ne pouvais pas car tu étais blottit tout contre moi et de deux, ben tu es si jolie quand tu dors.

-Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques heures mais c'était un plaisir poussin.

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-En fait, je t'ai pas dit bonjour !

-Non mon ange.

-Alors bonjour mon amour. Murmura t-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Le baiser s'intensifia, Spike la rallongea sur le lit et elle déclara amusée :

-C'est bien la première que je m'endors comme ça dans les bras d'un homme !

-Première fois ?!

-Bon ok, première fois depuis que je suis avec toi si tu préfères, t'es chiant tu sais !

-Chiant !

-Je plaisante ! Bon, on va faire quoi nous ?

-Moi j'ai une petite idée trésor ! Dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Mais tu penses qu'à ça !

-Non, mais là oui !

Elle se rassit sur le lit, Spike en fit autant puis elle s'exclama toute contente :

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger !

-Euh poussin, c'est très gentil mais je ne mange pas beaucoup.

-Oui je sais mais je vais aller à la boucherie, prendre du sang, passé faire des courses et je vais nous faire un déjeuner avec du sang pour toi bébé et sans sang pour moi ! Ca te dit ?

-Depuis quand tu cuisines ?!

-Ben jamais, mais aujourd'hui je veux te faire plaisir !

-Euh, ouais ok. _Bon sang, c'est bien ma veine !_

-Oh je t'adore ! Affirma t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Bon je vais me prendre une douche et ensuite je file faire les courses, prépare juste la table s'il te plait.

-Euh, tu veux pas que je fasse…

-…Non, c'est moi la cuisinière aujourd'hui !

-Bon d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça te fait pas plaisir ?!

-Oh si chaton, beaucoup !

Elle fit un énorme sourire, déposa rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis fila dans la salle de bain.

-Oh si chaton ça me fait plaisir de manger avec toi, sauf quand tu fais la cuisine ! Déclara t-il en étant seul.

Elena venait tout juste d'arriver sur le chantier, plusieurs hommes la fixèrent quand elle passa près d'eux, il est vrai qu'Elena étant espagnole avait la peau un plus bronzée que les autres jeunes femmes de Californie, mais elle possédait aussi une sublime chevelure noire de jais, d'adorable petits yeux verts et une force de Tueuse bien sure. Quand elle s'approcha d'Alex, elle se mit à sourire, celui-ci porter encore son habit de charpentier mais elle le trouverait encore plus beau comme ça.

-Tiens Harris, voilà ta petite chérie !

Alex sourit embarrassé, Elena elle se mit à rougir et le jeune homme déclara avec le sourire :

-Ce n'est pas ma petite chérie, combien de fois je devrais te le dire Johnny !

-En tout cas, moi si je vivais avec une beauté pareille, j'hésiterais pas une seconde !

-Moi je ne suis pas comme ça Johnny !

Il posa son casque et se dirigea vers sa jeune amie, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui troubla Alex puis ils partirent manger au parc.

Une fois arrivée là, ils s'assirent sous un arbre après avoir posé une serviette sur l'herbe puis Elena ouvrit le panier.

-Waouh Ely, fallait pas faire tout ça !

-J'avais pas mal de temps libre alors ben voilà quoi, ce sont des spécialités de chez moi !

-Aie Caramba !

-Alex !

-Quoi, c'est mucho mucho bueno tout ça !

-Bravo, tu améliores ton espagnol !

-J'ai une jolie professeur !

-C'est gentil. Bon mange, car sinon tu vas partir travaillé l'estomac vide !

-Te voir me suffit pour remplir l'estomac.

-Alex, tu…tu…tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Bon j'ai quand même faim ! Allez mangeons !

Alex se mit à manger, Elena sourit en le voyant puis en fit autant.

Buffy venait tout juste de rentrer à la crypte, elle avait acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, elle était si heureuse de faire à manger à son vampire.

-Tiens, te revoilà déjà !

-Oui mais il faut que je prépare tout maintenant !

-Buffy, on est pas obligé, tu sais amour, on pourrait autant passé la journée au lit !

-Tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine , c'est ça avoue ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non mon ptit cœur, j'adore ta cuisine !

-Tu y as jamais goûté !

-Ouais mais je suis sure que c'est bon !

-Tu dirais pas ça, parce que tout le monde t'a dit que j'étais nulle en cuisine ?

-Non mon ange.

-Oh t'es trop gentil. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Elle partit ensuite faire cuire le repas en bas car Spike avait aussi ajouté une cuisinière et un micro-onde, il en avait marre de boire du sang froid, à côté de la salle de bain, se trouvait donc une toute petite pièce où on se sait par quelle miracle, le gaz avait pu venir tout comme l'électricité. Buffy se posait souvent la question mais elle savait que son Spike avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Spike descendit à son tour et la rejoint dans la petite pièce mais dés qu'elle le vit, elle le repoussa dehors et s'exclama :

-Non, non tu n'entres pas !

-Tu veux pas d'un coup de main ?

-Non ! Allez ouste, va donc regarder la télé !

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis chez moi amour !

-Non pas besoin mais s'il te plait, je voudrais faire ça pour toi.

-Bon ok.

-Tu vas voir bébé, tu vas adoré !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis Spike quitta la pièce et affirma en se servant un verre de Whisky :

-J'espère bien que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'indigestion sinon je suis malchanceux !

Il remonta en haut et quand il arriva, il se trouva nez à nez avec Drusilla.

-Bonjour mon cruel William !

-Bon sang !

Willow et Wesley venaient tout juste de manger, ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis ce matin.

-Bon, je vais faire la vaisselle, à moins que tu veuilles quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non merci.

Elle lui sourit puis quand elle eut le dos tourné, Wesley s'approcha et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, Willow sursauta puis se retourna vers lui et déclara en rougissant :

-Je…je suis plus trop habitué à ça, tu vois !

-J'ai vu. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Ben…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et captura ses lèvres avec passion puis chuchota entre deux baisers :

-Je suis plus saoule maintenant et si ça te dit qu'on…

-Qu'on ?

-Qu'on….ben qu'on re fasse l'amour je suis d'accord !

-Toi aussi tu es surprenante Willow !

-Je sais, là je me surprend moi même !

Il la prit dans ses bras puis l'allongea sur la table qui venait tout juste d'être débarrasser et ils refirent une fois encore l'amour.

Spike semblait pétrifier depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Drusilla le regardait toujours et elle souriait de l'emprise qu'elle avait encore sur lui.

-Tu n'es pas bien bavard mon amour aujourd'hui !

-Par l'enfer Dru, que fais-tu ici !

-Je suis venu te voir, le soleil ne m'effraye pas tu le sais bien, j'adore sentir ma peau crépité c'est si jouissif !

 **-C'est dangereux Drusilla, tu sais bien…je te l'ai toujours dit, poussin tu veux finir en cendres ou quoi !**

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon William ?

Spike se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire, elle se rapprocha de lui tout en dansant, une danse dont elle seule savait qu'il ne résisterait pas puis elle se mit à caresser son torse, sa nuque, ses joues, ses cheveux, Spike ferma les yeux car cette sensation lui rappelait tant de choses et il savait que s'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle s'en rendrait compte.

-Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux mon conquérant ? As-tu peur de me regarder ?

Il prit alors sa main, ouvrit les yeux et déclara furieux :

-Tires-toi Drusilla !

-Tu ne le veux pas !

-Non c'est vrai mais…. Vas t'en s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas affronter ce que tu ressens pour moi mon joli Spike au lieu de fuir !

-Tu sais bien pourquoi.

-Tu l'aimes je sais, je le vois dans tes yeux mais je ne vois pas que ça, tu te hais aussi pour ce que tu lui as fait, pour avoir voulu prendre son corps sans qu'elle le désire, tu voudrais mourir pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Elle se mit à rire, puis posa sa main, sur sa tête, Spike la baissa automatiquement, il lui obéissait et cela ravit Drusilla qui avoua d'une voix dure et pleine de folie à la fois :

-Tu la désirais tellement que tu la voulais, tu voulais ce corps mais elle, elle ne le voulait, elle crier : "Non Spike, ne fais pas ça !" mais tu ne l'écoutait déjà plus, tu la désirais tant mon amour.

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la tête, il la releva ensuite et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Non je sais bien mais tu n'as pas pu te contrôler, c'est notre nature mon chéri, la violence fait partie de nous et même si tu fais le bien, elle est toujours là !

-La violence ouais et l'amour tu ne crois pas qu'il peut prendre le dessus sur cela ?

-Si, mais elle sera toujours là, comme la haine que tu éprouves pour ce que tu as fait.

-C'est terminé maintenant, on est passé à autre chose !

-Crois-tu vraiment que tu ne pourrais pas recommencer ?

-Quoi ?!

-Supposes que tu la désires et qu'elle ne veuille pas faire l'amour avec toi, n'utiliseras-tu pas de nouveau la force pour la posséder ?

Spike la regarda troublé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sourit à cela puis murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

-Repenses bien à cela mon valeureux guerrier, jamais papa ne lui a fait autant de mal que toi.

Spike se mit à serrer le verre qu'il avait dans la main et il explosa, Dru sourit de plus belle puis quitta la crypte après avoir remis son long et beau manteau rouge sang à capuche.

La main de Spike se mit soudainement à saigner, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, il se remit à penser à ce fameux soir, ce soir où il avait voulu abuser de la femme qu'il aimait.

 **Flash-back** **:**

Il venait tout juste d'arriver devant la maison des Summers, il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre de Buffy mais il avait sentit sa présence, alors il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, il enleva son manteau et le posa sur la rambarde de l'escalier puis monta les marches de celui-ci. Arrivée en haut, il sentit la présence de Buffy, il vit que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte alors il se dirigea là-bas.

-T'es blessé ? Pourquoi tu te tiens le dos ?

-Vas t'en !

-Il faut qu'on discute.

-Je n'y tiens pas non. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Peut-être, mais t'es pas seule à décider !

Il ferme la porte et ajoute :

-Contrairement à ce que tu voudrais.

-Tu as parlé, j'ai écouté, fin de la discussion ! Déclara t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Je suis désolée.

Buffy semble surprise par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, mais je tenais à te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis amoureux.

-Et tu me le prouves en couchant avec l'une de mes meilleures amies ! S'écria t-elle furieuse.

-Je n'étais pas aller voir Anya pour ça, je voulais acheter une formule.

-Tu voulais utiliser une formule sur moi ?! Demanda t-elle autant surprise que coléreuse.

-Pas sur toi non, c'était….j'en avais besoin, je voulais quelque chose pour tuer ce sentiment, je voulais qu'il disparaisse !

Il y a un silence dans la pièce puis Spike avoue sincèrement :

-Tu aurais dû le laisser me tuer.

Il la regarde, elle fuit son regard et affirme en prenant une voix plus douce :

-C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu le sais pourquoi ! Dit-elle exaspérée en allant surveiller l'eau du bain.

-Parce que tu m'aimes !

-Non pas du tout !

Elle éteint l'eau et Spike s'écrie avec une pointe de méchanceté :

-Pourquoi te continuer à te mentir !

La Tueuse fait volte face.

 **-Comment est-ce qu'il faut que je te le dise ?!**

Ils se regardent et Buffy déclare plus calmement :

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ! je n'aurais jamais assez confiance en toi pour t'aimer.

Il rie.

-La confiance c'est pour les vieux couples Buffy ! Le grand amour lui est sauvage, il est impétueux et dangereux. Il brûle, il consume !

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Cet amour là s'éteint très vite.

-Je sais que t'éprouves la même chose, tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher.

-Spike arrête s'il te plait ! S'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se rapproche d'elle.

-Toi aussi il te brûle !

Il la saisit avec force à la taille et essaye de l'embrasser.

-Non !

Elle le repousse.

-Avoue que tu m'aimes !

-Non, sors d'ici !

Il essaye encore de l'embrasser, de s'approcher plus près.

-Si tu m'aimes !

-Spike arrête !

Il essaye de lui enlever son peignoir, elle se débat.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Buffy ne peut pas très bien se défendre à cause de son dos, elle s'agrippe au rideau de la douche, mais il se détache et elle tombe à terre, sa tête heurte le rebord de la baignoire et la sonne un grand coup. Spike se jette sur elle, lui prend la tête avec ce qui semble être pour lui de la tendresse, embrasse ses cheveux et essaye de la déshabiller.

-Laisse-toi aller, laisse-toi aller à m'aimer ! Buffy, Buffy !

-Spike arrête s'il te plait, j'ai mal !

Il n'écoute pas, l'embrasse sur le front, il semble désespéré.

Elle tombe, il est au-dessus d'elle, désespéré, affamé. Buffy est plus qu'effrayé maintenant car il commence à la caresser, l'embrasser.

-Je sais que je te l'ai fait ressentir quand j'étais en toi.

-Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie !

Elle arrive à le repousser. Elle se traîne vers la porte comme un animal blessé. Il attrape sa jambe, la retourne, se replace sur elle et bloque ses poignets à terre.

-Tu vas le sentir Buffy !

-Spike nooooooonnnn, arrêteeeee s'il te plait !

-Je vais te le faire sentir à nouveau !

-NOOOOOOONNNNN

Il agrippe son peignoir et l'ouvre.

-Je vais te le faire sentir Buffy !

-ARRREEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTEEEE !

Elle hurle, et réussit le repousser violemment Il vole à travers la pièce, percutant à moitié le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrachant du plâtre, puis s'écrase au sol. Buffy se lève, tremblante de rage, de peur mais aussi de force.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

Spike entendant encore les cris de Buffy, il n'entend plus que ça dans sa tête, il serra encore plus son poing, le verre pénétra dans sa peau, il ouvrit les yeux, il desserra les poings mais ne sembla pas se soucier que des morceaux de verres se soient infiltrés dans sa peau. Il vit une bouteille posait sur la petite table, il la prit et l'envoya contre le mur, puis il se met à pleurer, tombe à genoux et murmure avec haine :

-Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

Buffy sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit, elle sortit de la cuisine et appela Spike mais comme elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle monta. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita immédiatement près de lui, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et demanda affolée :

-Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Buffy ?

-Oui c'est moi, Spike qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Au lieu d'entendre la voix de Buffy, il entendit de nouveau les cris de la jeune femme, il serra de nouveau le poing et elle se rendit compte que celui-ci était ensanglanté, elle le prit immédiatement, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essaya de nettoyer le sang.

-Comment t'es-tu fais cela ?! Il faut qu'on soigne ça, le verre est entré sous ta peau.

Il se rendit finalement compte de la présence de sa Tueuse, il la repoussa et déclara durement :

-Eloignes-toi Buffy !

-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!

-Je suis dangereux, éloignes-toi de moi.

-Mais Spike, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises !

-Je suis qu'une pourriture de démon, un monstre !

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça ! S'exclama t-elle furieuse.

-Tu criais et moi je ne voulais pas t'écouter.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-Je ne mérite même pas de vivre !

-Spike, je ne comprends pas ! De quoi me parles-tu ?!

Il la regarda, voulu caresser sa joue mais arrêta son geste et baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux encore de moi, je ne mérite pas ton amour.

-Non ne dis pas ça, c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, je ne méritais pas d'avoir à une seconde chance.

-J'ai faillit te violer.

Buffy reçut soudainement, un coup de couteau dans le cœur, c'était de cela que voulait parler Spike, mais pourquoi ?! C'était du passé maintenant !

-C'est du passé Spike, c'est oublier depuis bien longtemps. Dès la minute où tu as quitté la salle de bain, je t'ai pardonnée, je t'aimais et je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu me ferais ça, j'ai été blessée, j'ai eu peur mais je l'étais encore plus quand je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais demandé de faire un choix.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer.

-Oui, mais après j'aurais dû me tuer !

Il leva les yeux vers elle, plongea son regard dans le sien, elle caressa tendrement sa joue et avoua avec sincérité et les larmes :

-Si je t'avais tué, je n'aurais pas pu survivre, je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face une seule minute de plus. Je t'aime mon amour et jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ce qui s'est passé, car à ma manière moi aussi je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine. Bon ok, je n'ai pas tenté de te violer, mais je me suis servit de toi, je voulais ton amour mais je ne voulais pas te donner le mien, je préférai te faire croire que je ne t'aimais pas alors que quand j'étais dans tes bras j'étais la femme la plus heureuse sur cette terre.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai fait cela Buffy et peut-être que je commencerais, tu n'es sure de rien.

-Si de toi.

-Buffy écoute…

-… Non, toi tu vas m'écouter, on s'est fait beaucoup de mal tous les deux, mais on a dépassé ce stade. Regarde hier, tu avais envie de moi mais je t'ai dit non et tu n'as pas insisté, je sais que je peux te faire totalement confiance Spike, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse au monde et je t'aime, j'aime le vampire et j'aime l'homme en toi, je sais les risques que je prend mais je doute que tu puisses un jour me faire du mal.

-Promet-moi une chose amour !

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Si je te fais un jour ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu de mal, tu me tueras.

-Spike ne me demande pas ça s'il te plait car si je le fais je serais obligé de me suicider après.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, même si j'aurais toujours mes amis et ma famille, je ne tiendrais pas. Je t'aime plus que ma vie Spike, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Buffy, Spike les fit disparaître avec ses lèvres puis il murmura pour la calmer et la rassurer :

-Alors promet au moins que tu me mettras une bonne correction !

Elle se mit à rire puis acquiesça. Elle prit ensuite sa main et déclara :

-Je vais soigner tout ça.

-Tu joues mon infirmière maintenant !

-Oui !

-Et le repas ?

-Il est prêt et puis s'il est froid, on le réchauffera au micro-onde !

-D'accord.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement puis lui dit ensuite qu'elle l'aimait et ils se relevèrent et descendirent en bas.

Drusilla jeta une poupée contre le mur en poussant un cri. Anyanka apparut et demanda inquiète :

-Dru qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle lui a pardonné.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle aime mon William, bien plus que ce que je ne le pensais. Mais papa va m'aider à changer cela !

Avant que la démone vengeresse n'est eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Drusilla avait disparue.

Willow et Wesley se trouvaient allongés dans le lit de cette dernière.

-Waouh !

-Ca t'a plus ?

-Oh oui, tu m'avais caché ça Wesley, tu t'y connais beaucoup pour ton âge !

-Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

-Je sais, je disais ça par rapport à l'expérience !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis affirma amusée :

-Tu sais que tu es le deuxième homme que j'ai eu dans ma vie !

-Je sais et j'en suis heureux. Will, je sais pas si c'est sérieux entre nous mais je suis bien avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Bon je suis plus hétérosexuelle, les femmes m'attirent toujours mais les hommes me plaisent autant !

-C'est un bon point pour moi ça !

-Oui. Bon il faut que j'aille cherché Manuelo, mon amie reprend les cours dans 1h20 !

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup ce petit, ça se voit !

-J'ai toujours adoré les enfants c'est vrai.

-Je suis sure que tu seras une excellente maman plus tard.

-Merci.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis ramassa ses affaires posé un peu partout dans l'appartement et partit dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, Wesley était lui aussi habillé.

-Je peux t'accompagné jusqu'au centre ville ?

-Oui.

-Je voudrais aller rendre une petite visite à mes am….à Angel et aux autres.

-Je suis sure qu'ils te pardonneront complètement un jour.

-J'en sais rien.

-Moi je suis sure que si. Buffy et Alex m'ont bien pardonnés de mon alliance avec Rack et aussi bien entendu que j'ai voulu les tuer et que j'ai tué Warren, c'est même plus pire que ce que tu as fait toi.

-T'es adorable.

-C'est mon job !

Fred et Cordélia étaient sortis faire du shopping, Gunn avait préféré partir se promener et Angel évidemment était resté dans sa chambre. Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

-Tu devrais pas jouer avec tes poupées ?

-Bonjour papa. Que tu es beau comme ça, dommage qu'aucune femme à part grand mère enfin à part ma fille aussi, c'est mon enfant maintenant aussi même si elle est retournée en enfer. Tu as aimé faire l'amour avec elle, n'est-ce pas Angélus ?

-Angel Dru !

-Angélus te va mieux mon ange.

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je voulais te parler de ton sublime ange mon méchant vampire.

-Buffy n'est pas mon ange !

-Plus maintenant mais tu le voudrais bien. Les étoiles ne cessent de me le répéter !

-Tes étoiles ne sont pas bien informé alors !

Il se détourna d'elle, prit son pantalon et retourna dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte derrière lui puis Drusilla entra à son tour et demanda avec le sourire :

-Tu aimes mon nouveau manteau ?

-Très jolie oui.

-Tu aimes la jolie Tueuse ?

-Drusilla !

-Dis-moi que tu l'aimes Angel, car moi je te confierais quelque chose !

-Et quoi ?

-Tsss c'est un secret pour le moment !

-Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas tranquille ?

-Parce qu'elle ne rendra pas heureuse mon Spike puisqu'elle t'aime toujours !

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

-Son cœur balance, elle te veut Angel, elle te désire comme au premier jour !

-Arrête avec ça !

-Accepte-le et tout sera plus simple après, tu la récupéreras et…

-…. Toi tu auras Spike c'est ça que tu veux ?

-Tsss, il ne faut pas dire ces choses là devant les étoiles !

-Drusilla, tu ne réussiras pas à les séparer !

-Si tu m'y aides oui mais sinon…

-Sinon ?

-J'y arriverais grâce à la prophétie !

Avant que le vampire ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Drusilla avait disparut ce qui ne le rassura nullement.

Elena raccompagna Alex au chantier, tout le monde charia le jeune homme sur sa jolie amie puis Elena partit à la boutique de magie pour s'entraîner un peu.

Buffy et Spike mangèrent ensuite et contrairement au peur du vampire, Buffy lui avait fait un steak saignant, et des pommes de terre baigné dans le sang, elle pareille sauf pour les pommes de terre dans de la sauce.

-Je dois reconnaître mon ange que tu m'épates là !

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'avais quelques doutes sur ta façon de cuisiner…

-…Quoi ?!

-"Bon sang quel con" Euh je voulais dire de me cuisiner quelque chose à moi poussin !

-Spike !

-Non je t'assure !

-Bon ok je veux bien te croire mais j'ai l'impression que toi, Will et Alex vous doutez de ma cuisine, c'est pour cela qu'ils voulaient que tu fasses les pancakes !

-Où as-tu étais cherché ça trésor ?!

-En vous regardant agir tous les trois !

-Mais non mon rayon de soleil tu as tout faux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement.

La soirée arriva plus vite que prévu, le soir venu, Spike, Buffy, Gunn et Fred se retrouvèrent au Bronze, Buffy les avait appelé dans l'après-midi et ils avaient décidés de venir au Bronze tous les quatre avant qu'ils retrouvent les autres. Spike et Gunn partirent cherchés les boissons tandis que Fred et Buffy montèrent à l'étage car elles pourraient parlés plus tranquillement.

-Waouh, ici y a pas un seul bruit !

-C'est chouette, Spike et moi on aime bien monté pour ça et en plus c'est tranquille.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau tous les deux aujourd'hui ?

-Beaucoup de choses !

-Oh câlin sous l'oreiller ?

-Non ! On ne fait pas que ça tous les deux, on parle beaucoup, j'aime bien savoir comment était sa vie

-Oh, même sa vie en vampire tu t'y intéresses ?

-Oui !

-Et ça te fait rien de savoir qu'il a tué des gens ?

-Non, il a changé maintenant et puis on fait tous des bêtises un jour alors disons que c'est une erreur de jeunesse enfin de jeunesse éternelle plutôt !

-Vous êtes tellement je trouve que tous les deux c'est la Kye…

-… Fred s'il te plait ne me sort pas ce mot !

-Pourquoi c'est vrai vous êtes tous les deux en parfaite Kye…

-…Alors vous racontiez quoi de beau ?

-Oh Spike te voilà !

-Ben et moi je compte pas ?!

-Gunn, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte pour Buffy !

-Approche avec les boissons au lieu de dire des bêtises, je meurs de soif !

-A tes ordres mon cœur.

Ils s'assoirent tous les deux à côtés de leurs moitiés respectives, Spike donna son cocktail à Buffy et elle le remercia en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Oh mon amour, tu t'es souvenues que j'adorais ce cocktail !

-Oui.

-C'est trop gentil mon bébé.

-Tu vois Charles, Spike est le petit ami idéal par excellence !

-Ben et moi ?!

-Tu veux que je te donne des cours Charly ?

-Non merci et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Voyons Charles c'est très mignon.

-Tu…tu trouves ?!

-Oui, à partir de maintenant je t'appellerais Charly !

Spike se mit à rire puis ils discutèrent ensuite longuement. La bande au grand complet (Scooby Gang et Angel Team) arriva et Buffy fut plus que surprise de voir Wesley et Willow arrivaient ensemble.

-Euh Spike, ça te dérange pas si je te laisse quelques petites minutes avec les autres.

-Non amour mais tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je parle avec Willow.

-Bon ok.

-Merci t'es un amour. Dit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa meilleure amie qui parlait avec Wesley et lui demanda :

-Will, je peux te parler ?

-Euh oui, sans problème !

La jeune femme rousse s'éloigna avec sa meilleure amie qui l'interrogea avec une rapidité fulgurante :

-Pourquoi t'es arrivé avec Wesley ?

-Mais euh non, on…on est…pas arriver ensemble !

-Will tu rougis !

-Bon oui on est venu ensemble.

-Oh c'est génial, vous êtes devenue ami ?

-Ben en fait…

-Quoi ?!

-On…on a…

-… Oh mon dieu Willow, ne me dis pas que toi et Wesley vous avez fait l'amour ?!

-On était bourré enfin moi j'avais beaucoup bu et…

-… Et tu as… avec… ?

-Oui.

-Oh Willow mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?!

-Je me sentais seule et il était là et ben voilà !

-Dieu merci, tu n'as rien fait d'autre avec lui !

-Ben, en fait….

-WILLOW !

-Je suis bien avec lui, je ne l'aime pas d'amour mais on ne veut pas de ça enfin, ce qu'on veut c'est ne plus être seul. Tu as connu ça alors ne me le reproches pas !

-Oui c'est vrai que l'année dernière j'avais l'impression d'être seule et le fait de faire l'amour avec Spike me donner l'impression d'exister enfin d'être aimé surtout.

-Mais tu l'aimais déjà ?

-J'en sais rien, je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte du moment exact où William le Sanguinaire a capturé mon cœur.

-Tu trouveras !

-Oui. Bon alors et toi, dis-moi tout !

-Ben quoi donc ?!

-Oh fais pas l'innocente alors, vous avez quoi tous les deux aujourd'hui ?

-On s'est réveillé dans le même lit et crois-moi j'étais habitué de me réveiller seule !

-Je te comprends. Mais moi, j'adore me réveiller dans les bras de Spike, surtout sur son torse.

-Tu le prend pas un peu pour ton oreiller ?

-NON ! Mais il remplace un peu ma peluche !

-Buffy !

-Il a la peau douce comme un bébé alors quand je dors dans ses bras j'ai l'impression de tenir mon Mr Toto comme quand j'étais petite.

-Buffy, si Spike t'entendait !

-Il le sait je lui ai déjà dit et il a dit qu'il était alors plus sexy que Mr Toto !

-Ca c'est bien Spike !

-Ouais. Bon ne change pas de sujet comme ça, alors toi et Wesley ?

-On s'est réveillé dans le même lit et ensuite, on a mangé ensemble et après on a refait l'amour et ensuite on a passé la journée avec Manuelo.

-Alors c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous ?

-Ben je sais pas trop, on s'aime bien mais je pense qu'après son départ, ce sera finit.

-Un peu comme un amour de vacances quoi !

-Oui sauf qu'à Sunnydale ce ne sont pas des vacances même pendant les vrais !

-Oui.

-Bon alors et toi et Spike, vous avez fait quoi ?

-Pas que des câlins sous l'oreiller **NOUS** !

-Bon ça va, c'est pas souvent que moi je m'amuse !

-C'est vrai !

-Alors ?

-Je nous ai préparé un petit repas ce midi.

-Quoi ?!

-Ben oui un steak saignant pour mon amour et avec de la sauce pour moi ainsi que des pommes de terre.

-Il…il en a mangé ?!

-Ben oui et il a… Oh je m'en doutais !

-Quoi ?!

-Will ne ment pas je sais bien que j'avais raison ce matin vous ne vouliez pas que je fasse les pancakes car tu croyais que j'allais les rater !

-Mais non !

-WILLOW !

-Alex m'a dit que…

-Pas de mensonge !

-Bon c'est vrai que t'es pas très douée pour la cuisine mais on peut pas être en doué en tout !

-Toi tu n'as aucun point faible !

-Si, si j'en ai des tas !

-Comme quoi ?

-Euh je suis nulle en…en…attend laisse-moi chercher !

-Pas la peine, t'as toute les qualités de la parfaite épouse !

Buffy se mit soudainement à rougir et Willow l'interrogea étonnée :

-Buffy, tu penses déjà au mariage ?!

-Ben non, ma langue a fourchée !

-Buffy !

-Peut-être oui, mais pas tout de suite. J'aimerais bien un jour me marier.

-Avec Spike ?

-Avec qui d'autre ?!

-Ben je sais pas moi quelqu'un !

-Tu crois pas que Spike et moi c'est pas pour la vie ?!

-Buffy, j'en sais rien.

-Mais tu crois que non.

-Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas pensé au futur mais au moment présent !

-D'accord mais tu sais Willow, je l'aime et je sais que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

-J'en suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie.

La jeune femme rousse la prit dans ses bras puis elles se séparent, Willow retourna voir Wesley mais Buffy resta seule perdue dans ses pensées. Même si Willow n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, Buffy avait comprit que sa meilleure amie ne croyait pas en eux et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi pour elle, Spike était son âme sœur, elle l'avait comprit maintenant !

-Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

Elle releva la tête et découvrit Angel, elle sourit puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien Angel.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle soupira puis murmura agacée :

-Comment tu fais pour toujours tout comprendre de moi ?!

-N'oublie pas qu'on a été très proche y a pas si longtemps de cela.

-Oui je sais, ça s'oublie tout ce qu'on a partagé. Affirma t-elle avec le sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée et ils se mirent donc à discuter. Spike qui parlait Gunn se rendit soudainement compte que Buffy se trouvait avec ce bouffon d'Angel et il se mit encore à repenser

 _-Bon sang pourquoi je repense toujours à ce que m'a dit Dru ?! Buffy n'aime plus ce crétin !_

-Toi tu nous fais une crise de jalousie !

-J'aime pas voir ce bouffon tourner autour de Buffy c'est tout !

-Faut pas t'inquiétais, ils ne font que parler !

-Ouais ben moi ça me plait pas beaucoup c'est tout !

-A mon avis, ils ne font que parler du bon vieux temps.

-C'est ça qui m'inquiètes Charly !

-Ils étaient si proches que ça ?

-Des âmes sœurs oui. Dit-il tristement en voyant sourire Buffy à une remarque qu'avait faite Angel.

Angel et Buffy ne revinrent que 10 minutes après vers les autres et Spike trouvait étrange qu'elle souriait autant. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'embrassa puis demanda en voyant son visage attristé :

-Mon amour qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Rien poussin.

-Tu mens très mal tu sais !

-On va danser ?

-D'accord si tu veux.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et regarda fièrement Angel quand il passa devant lui, le vampire à l'âme sentit en lui une pointe de jalousie mais ne le montra pas. Spike et Buffy dansèrent et ils donnèrent l'envie à Fred et Gunn ainsi qu'à Willow et Wesley et après plusieurs danses, ils se réunirent tous à l'étage.

-Oh réunion de la bande à Scooby j'adore ça !

-Alex assieds-toi s'il te plait !

-Bien M'dame !

-Bon on sait tous que les enfants sont plus en danger que jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'on retrouve encore des enfants comme…hier alors ce soir, on a bien rigolé mais maintenant on part tous à la recherche d'infos !

Tous acquiescèrent puis Buffy fit les groupes, Elena Alex et Cordy, Willow , Fred et Wesley et Spike et Gunn.

-Moi et Angel on va retourner au cimetière !

Spike fut plus que surpris qu'elle choisisse Angel plutôt que lui mais il ne dit rien.

-Bon rendez-vous ici au plus tard à 4h !

Ils acceptèrent puis chacun partis de son coté sauf Buffy, Angel, Spike et Gunn.

-Bon on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure !

-D'accord mon cœur.

Elle lui sourit puis partit avec Angel et alors qu'ils les regardait s'éloigner, Spike comprit que Drusilla n'avait peut-être pas tort. Spike partit avec Gunn mais inquiet de la suite des événements.

Drusilla se trouvait allongée sur son lit se mit soudainement à rire et Anyanka qui se trouvait dans la même pièce lui demanda :

-Qu'as-tu ma chérie ?

-Papa retourne vers sa belle colombe, tout se passe comme je l'ai toujours vu dans les étoiles !

-C'est bien ma chérie.

Drusilla sourit puis se mit à danser sur son lit avec sa poupée dans ses bras.

Buffy et Angel patrouillaient depuis plus de 2 heures mais ils n'avaient rien vu alors Buffy s'assit sur une pierre tombale et vociféra furieuse :

-Pour une fois que je veux faire mon boulot, il n'y a ni vampires, ni démons, ni de Drusilla !

Angel vint s'asseoir à côtés d'elle, Buffy jouait avec son pieu et il lui dit amusé :

-C'est vrai qu'autrefois nos patrouilles se terminaient plutôt en embrassade fougueuse !

-Oui c'est vrai que tous les deux on aimait bien faire ça mais….

-…Mais ?

-Mais Angel c'est le passé, on va pas faire ça maintenant !

-Je sais bien mais on peut toujours en reparler. Non ?

-Oui d'accord.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fais de beau aujourd'hui ?

-Oh Spike et …et moi on a … Angel, pourquoi tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait avec Spike ?!

-Parce qu'il compte pour toi alors je voudrais savoir si tu es heureuse avec lui !

-Je suis heureuse avec lui.

-Je sais oui mais tu ne veux pas me parler de ce que vous faites ?

-Ta question est un peu gênante là. Tu sais normalement on ne parle pas de ces choses là enfin…

-…Est-ce qu'il n'y a que ça ?

-Quoi ?!

-Est-ce que faire l'amour avec lui c'est tout ce qui te rend heureuse ?

-Angel, pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?!

-Sois franche, est-ce que c'est parce que tu peux avoir une vie sexuelle épanouit que tu es heureuse ou c'est autre chose ?

-C'est plein d'autres choses.

-D'accord.

-Angel oui je suis épanouit dans ma vie sexuelle mais Spike et moi on ne fait pas que ça, nous sommes proches dans de nombreux domaines. Quelques fois rien que le savoir tout prés de moi me rassure, tu n'as jamais ressentit ça ?

-Si une fois.

-A oui avec qui ? Demanda -t-elle souriante.

-Avec toi.

Le sourire de Buffy s'effaça, elle n'osa plus le regarder puis s'excusa et se leva , Angel lui attrapa le bras, elle se tourna vers lui et il déclara avec honnêteté :

-Ne le sois pas. Buffy je voulais que tu trouves le bonheur, tu l'as trouvé alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, Angel se sentit bizarre en se trouvant si près de Buffy mais il ne lui fit pas remarqué puis ils reprirent la patrouille.

Alex discutait beaucoup avec Cordélia depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Bronze, Elena se trouvait en retrait un peu derrière et elle se dit qu'elle aurait pour une fois bien apprécier d'être avec Spike plutôt qu'avec ses deux là.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'entraîne avec le grand brun !

-Oui c'est mon entraîneur particulier !

-J'y crois toujours pas, Cordélia, la Cordélia Chase de Sunnydale joue les tueuses maintenant !

-Non pas les tueuses mais je sais bien me défendre c'est vrai.

-Tu entends ça Ely, Cordy s'est bien se défendre !

Elle acquiesça d'un sourire, il lui en rendit un puis continua de parler avec Cordélia et Elena soupira.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au Bronze à 4 heures, Spike remarqua qu'une complicité c'était lié entre Buffy et Angel mais dès que Buffy le vit, elle lui sourit et vint immédiatement près de lui. Ils firent le point et personne n'avait de nouvelles informations à part Fred qui semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose sur le net mais elle et Willow voulaient bien se renseigner avant d'en discuter. Ils décidèrent de faire chacun une recherche demain de leur côté de se retrouver le soir ici ou si vraiment ils trouvaient, réunion au sommet chez Buffy.

Buffy et Spike décidèrent de rester un peu au Bronze et Alex et Elena aussi.

-Alors simplet, tu invites pas la ptite Tueuse à danser ce soir ?

-Si j'allais le faire !

Elena fut surprise de la nouvelle attention que lui portait Alex, elle prit sa main et ils descendirent en bas, Buffy sourit puis déclara amusée :

-Tu l'as fait exprès de dire ça j'en suis sure !

-Si je te dis oui, j'ai droit à quoi mon ange ?

-Une danse !

-C'est tout ?!

-Pour le moment oui !

-Bon d'accord c'est déjà pas mal !

Buffy lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement et ils descendirent à leur tour. Ils quittèrent la boite qu'une heure avant le levé du soleil puis rentrèrent à la crypte.

-Tu sais, je trouve qu'Angel a pas mal changé. Dit-elle en pénétrant dans la crypte.

-Normal il a Winny et Charly près de lui !

-Spike c'est mesquin ça !

-Et alors c'est la vérité !

-Spike tu sais que tu….

Il la coupa en capturant ses lèvres avec passion, Buffy approfondit le baiser passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il descendit en bas.

La journée passa rapidement, Spike était ravie d'avoir sa petite Buffy avec lui mais quand au soir elle décida de refaire une patrouille avec Angel, il s'inquiéta un peu plus. Cela faisait maintenant 6 jours qu'elle partait en patrouille avec Angel, Spike ne lui avait toujours rien dit mais il pensait vraiment que quelque chose de mauvais aller découler de cette situation. Gunn et lui partirent chez Willy et pendant que Gunn essayait d'avoir des infos, il partit dans l'arrière salle et affirma en ouvrant la porte :

-Tu sais que tu nous fais tourner en bourrique poussin !

-Je sais mon amour mais ne trouves-tu pas le jeu plaisant ? Demanda Dru en sortant de l'ombre.

Spike sourit amusé à sa remarque, elle se rapprocha de lui et demanda en caressant sa joue :

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Bien chaton mais ne joues pas à ça avec moi.

-Spike, je vois en toi, ne me dis pas que tu apprécies que papa soit toujours ici sinon ça voudrait dire que tu mens et je devrais alors te punir !

-Et toi tu es heureuse de le revoir ?

-Oui car papa va m'aidé à faire ressortir leur amour !

-Dois-je te reparler Drusilla que c'est avec moi qu'elle est maintenant ou tu t'en souviens ?

-Je m'en souviens mais où est-elle ce soir mon amour ?! Demanda t-elle en prenant un ton surpris.

-Elle… elle est… **Bon sang, elle est avec ce crétin d'Angel voilà t'es contente !**

-Oui ravit mon cruel William. Affirma la vampire en glissant sa main le long de son torse.

Spike lui attrapa le poignet et déclara furieux :

-Je ne suis pas ton William quand vas-tu le comprendre ! J'AIME BUFFY DRUSILLA PAS TOI !

-Tu es méchant, je vais…je vais aller jouer avec Mlle Edith ! Dit-elle en d'une voix attristée en commençant à partir.

Spike la rattrapa et dit gentiment :

-Je suis désolé Dru, mais ce que j'éprouve pour Buffy c'est bien différent de ce que j'ai éprouvé pour toi.

-Je sais bien Spike mais elle non, crois-moi mon conquérant, elle n'éprouve pas la même chose que toi.

-Même si tu dis vrai, ça ne changera rien Drusilla, c'est la seule femme que j'aime, la seule Dru.

-Tu changeras bientôt d'avis mon doux Spike et à ce moment là, je serais là.

-Ne rêves pas poussin.

Elle sourit sure d'elle puis quitta la pièce par la porte du fond. Spike soupira puis rejoint Gunn.

-Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non rien !

-Bon c'est chouette, tu veux boire une bière ?

-Non merci.

-Ca va toi ?!

-Oui. Charly, tu veux bien me passer ton portable s'il te plait.

Il lui donna puis Spike sortit dehors et s'alluma une clope. Buffy et Angel étaient en train de se battre contre deux démons quand soudainement son portable sonna, elle le prit dans sa main mais le démon la bouscula et il tomba, elle brisa la nuque du démon et le prit.

-Allo ?

-Salut trésor.

-Oh c'est toi, ben depuis quand tu peux m'appeler ?!

-Depuis que j'ai un pote qui a un portable !

-Bon alors tu lui diras un grand merci.

-Oui.

-Tu m'appelais pourquoi en fait ?!

-Euh pour juste entendre ta voix mon ange.

-Oh c'est tout ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'infos ?

-Non et vous ?

-Non juste des démons.

-Bien.

-Spike, t'es sure que ça va ?!

-Oui, bon je vais te laisser.

-On se retrouve au Bronze comme d'habitude !

-Oui, je t'aime mon cœur.

-Je dois y aller Angel a un petit problème. A toute à l'heure.

Buffy coupa la communication, il regarda le portable longuement puis déclara sans grande joie :

-C'est ça va aider Angel !

Il jeta sa cigarette puis rentra et lança le portable à Gunn et lui dit avec rapidité :

-Je me tire !

-Tu vas où ?!

-Chez moi !

-Ok.

Spike le salua puis quitta le bar. Quand Buffy retrouva les autres, elle fut plus que surprise en ne voyant pas Spike arrivait avec Gunn qu'elle stoppa sa discussion avec Alex et s'approcha du jeune black et demanda inquiète :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Spike ?!

-Non il est rentré y a un moment je pensais que c'est pour ça qu'il t'avait appelé.

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Bon c'est pas grave, on a quelques bonnes nouvelles !

-On t'écoute Chef !

-Alex !

-Ok Patronne !

-Alex tais-toi ! Bon alors Angel et moi avons découvert qu'un camion conduit par quelques démons noléninciens a fait le voyage de l'Espagne à Sunnydale il y a de cela 2 semaines.

-Et moi et Fred et Wesley on a trouvé sur le net, une annonce dans laquelle un concours des plus valeureux démons avaient eu lieu il y a de cela bientôt trois semaines ici même dans un bar près des docks.

-Tout coïncide, maintenant nous devons retrouvés ces démons et leur faire cracher le morceaux et aussi aller dans ce bar !

-Ce soir ?!

-Non, il faut que je rentre, je suis fatiguée, on doit se reposer et demain on se retrouve ici à la même que d'habitude mais demain après-midi on ne doit pas se relâcher, Cordy, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Willow, Elena, Alex vous devez vous renseigner un maximum !

-Euh je travaille demain moi !

-Bon Alex tu les aideras une fois ton boulot finit mais vous autres vous devez le faire le plus possible !

-Bien M'dame !

-Bon tout est dit, maintenant qu'on a une piste, il ne faut plus la laisser filer !

Tous acquiescèrent puis Buffy partit précipitamment, Alex s'approcha de Willow et demanda surpris :

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont disputés ?

-Non Alex, c'est autre chose. Dit-elle en regardant furtivement Angel.

Buffy arriva à bout de souffle à la crypte, elle avait beaucoup couru mais elle avait tellement été inquiète pour Spike qu'elle s'en moquait du reste. Elle pénétra dans la crypte et descendit, Spike se trouvait dans le lit à dormir, elle s'approcha, caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux, l'embrassa dans le cou puis se déshabilla et se coucha dans ses bras, elle n'osa pas le réveiller alors elle s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras du vampire.

Lorsque Spike se réveilla, il fut surpris de trouver Buffy dans ses bras, il caressa ses cheveux, il sourit quand il l'entendit marmonner quelques petites paroles puis l'embrassa et se rendormit sereinement en la gardant bien tout contre lui.

Buffy se réveilla juste un peu avant l'aube, Spike dormait toujours, elle sourit puis décida de le réveiller de la meilleure manière qu'elle connaisse en l'embrassant. Spike lui rendit son baiser automatiquement puis ouvrit les yeux et l'allongea sur le lit et lui dit à sa manière bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Oui mais j'ai adoré que tu me réveilles mon amour. Affirma t-il en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

-C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a pas fait l'amour le matin ?

-Ca fait trois jours qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour tout court mon cœur.

-Quoi tant que ça ?! Oh je suis désolée mon bébé, mais c'est vrai qu'après une patrouille avec Angel je suis épuisée.

-Ouais normal !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

-Rien. Bon alors aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir t'avoir rien qu'à moi !

-Non, il faut que j'aille voir Angel pour…

-…. Encore !

-Oui encore, on doit parler de ce qu'on va faire ce soir.

-Tu vas encore patrouiller avec lui ce soir ?

-Oui. Mais pourquoi tu dis encore ?!

-Rien laisse tombé !

Il se leva, enfila son pantalon de cuir puis prit une cigarette, l'alluma et enfila un t-shirt noir qu'il prit dans sa malle puis Buffy demanda surprise :

-Tu sors ?!

-Oui ça se voit pas !

-Tu vas où ?!

-Ecoute, va voir Angel et oublie-moi !

-Quoi ?!

-Bon sang t'es vraiment stup… salut à ce soir. Dit-il en avançant de la fond de la crypte là où se trouver une sortie qui le mènerait dans les égouts.

Buffy se leva en gardant le drap autour de la taille et demanda étonnée :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Je ne te comprends plus depuis quelques temps !

-Y a rien à comprendre poussin. Enfin pas pour moi, moi j'ai déjà tout comprit depuis longtemps.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-Rien !

-Alors pourquoi tu pars ?!

-On est pas marié, je suis pas obligé de te dire tout mes faits et gestes !

-Oui mais…

-…. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, on se reverra ce soir !

-D'acc…d'accord.

Il partit ensuite et Buffy resta songeuse, elle alla chercher son portable dans sa veste posé sur le tombeau et composa un numéro de téléphone.

Willow se trouvait dans les bras de Wesley, ils étaient entrain de faire l'amour, ces deux là ne se quitter plus maintenant, quand le téléphone sonna.

-Oh non !

Wesley roula sur le côté puis la jeune femme s'assit puis prit son téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Willow, est-ce que tu es libre maintenant ?

-Maintenant ?!

-Oui.

-Buffy éc…

-… je t'en pries Will il faut absolument que je te parle !

Elle accepta, Buffy la remercia puis Will déclara déçut :

-Je dois y aller !

-Ok je t'attends.

-J'en ai peut-être pour toute la matinée tu sais.

-Je préparerai le repas du midi alors !

-Merci c'est gentil.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis fonça dans la salle de bain puis sortit 15 minutes après et fila en direction de la crypte. Wesley se rallongea dans le lit, il avait le temps de dormir un peu avant le retour Willow. Il allait s'endormir quand son portable sonna, il prit celui-ci qui était posé sur la tale de chevet puis fut plus que surpris en entendant la voix de la personne.

-Seigneur !

-Bonjour Wesley chéri.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Te dire merci, les infos nous on été très utiles, comme convenue tu auras ce que tu m'as demandé. Rends-toi à l'hôtel "le Sunnydale night" je t'y attendrais mon très très cher Wesley, je suis même très impatiente de te revoir.

-Quand se retrouve t-on ?

-A midi !

-Mais…

-… A midi j'ai dit et ne sois pas en retard sinon tes informations iront directement dans ma cheminé !

-Entendu.

-Bien, je vois que tu es toujours aussi obéissant, c'est bien.

-Oui toujours.

-Bien à midi alors mon cher Wesley.

Lilah raccrocha promptement, Wesley posa de nouveau son portable sur la table de chevet puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Dès que Willow eut franchit la porte de la crypte, Buffy se précipita vers elle, elle tenait Bloody dans ses bras.

-Salut toi ça va ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elles partirent s'asseoir en bas dans les fauteuils puis Buffy lui raconta l'attitude de Spike à son égard.

-D'habitude après que nous ayons fait l'amour il est doux avec moi mais là, on parlait et tout d'un coup il s'est levé.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Je lui ai dis que je devais aller voir Angel tout à l'heure pour…quoi ?!

-Buffy, tu ne crois pas que tu passes trop de temps avec Angel ?

-Non on est amis, je l'aime beaucoup tu sais.

-Je sais.

-Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi avec Spike ?

-Montre lui que tu tiens à lui.

-Mais je fais ça tout le temps !

-Non Buffy peut-être bien un peu moins qu'avant.

-C'est normal nous devons nous soucier de ses enfants, pas de nous !

-Oui mais…

-…. En fait c'est çà il m'en veut à cause de ma mission de Tueuse !

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-Je le comprends mais tout de même il pourrait être patient. Oh mon dieu il faut que je me prépare je dois passer à l'hôtel en début d'après midi mais il est bientôt midi, tu veux manger avec moi ?

-Non merci Wesley nous a préparer un ptit repas.

-Oh Wesley !

-Buffy !

-Bon ok j'arrête. Allez va retrouver ton amant !

-Buffy !

-Oh ne rougis pas puisque c'est vrai !

-Buffy, tu sais pour Spike tu devrais peut-être lui parler.

-Il m'aime non, alors il attendra un peu, ma mission compte pour moi !

-Bon d'accord.

Le soir comme les 7 autres dernières nuits, Buffy refit équipe avec Angel. Spike ne partit pas en patrouille mais se rendit à l'appartement de Willow, elle devait sans doute faire des recherches, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et il était sur que la rouquine le comprendrait. Il frappa à sa porte, elle vint lui ouvrir et demanda sure d'elle :

-Tu veux me parler ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher la Rouquine !

La jeune femme rousse le laissa entrer, puis lui proposa une bière qu'il accepta volontiers puis elle referma la porte de la chambre d'amis car Manuelo dormait paisiblement.

-Tu joues toujours les mamans de substitution!

-Oui je l'adore vraiment beaucoup.

-Ne t'y attache pas trop tout de même !

-Oui je sais bien mais il est si… bon je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour m'écouter parler de Manuelo mais plutôt de Buffy.

-Je n'ai rien contre t'écouter Will mais là oui j'ai besoin de parler.

-Buffy m'a parlé ce matin et tu sais j'ai des yeux je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

-Ouais. Par l'enfer tout était si parfait avant que ce crétin ne revienne !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est en train de retomber amoureuse de lui ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Tu sais tout ce que je veux c'est la rendre heureuse, je sais que je le peux mais je doute qu'elle ressente les mêmes sentiments que moi.

-Spike dis pas ça je sais bien moi qu'elle t'aime et si je lui avais pas un peu forcé la main elle ne te l'aurais peut-être pas encore dit !

-Elle m'aime mais pas comme elle l'aime lui. Ecoute, elle passe toutes ces soirées avec ce bouffon, moi je suis juste utile quand elle a besoin de prendre son pied !

-Dis pas ça c'est faux !

-Ah ouais alors pourquoi quand je les regarde j'ai l'impression de les revoir comme avant tu vas pas me dire que je deviens aveugle car là je sens que je vais m'énervé !

-Spike ok tu as raison ils ont retrouvés une grande complicité mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle l'aime à nouveau.

-En tout cas tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de le tuer quand je le vois avec elle, on avait mit tellement de temps pour construire quelque chose et là depuis que Mr le beau ténébreux a débarqué et tout ça parce qu'il l'aime encore, hé ouais j'ai remarqué comment il la regarde, comme un coq amoureux !

-Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais vis à vis de cette situation ?

-Non et je crois pas que je pourrais lui dire. Si c'est vraiment Angel qu'elle veut eh bien je m'inclinerais, je peux pas rivaliser avec lui, pas après ce qu'ils ont partagés, comparé à leur histoire, notre couple n'est rien, à part de la souffrance mutuelle !

-Spike parle lui !

-Non à quoi ça sert maintenant, d'ici quelques jours elle me le dira elle même "Spike tu sais je t'aime mais pas comme Angel, c'est l'amour de ma vie et pardon, on pourrait resté ami ! " Autant faire une rencontre avec le soleil que de vivre près d'elle en sachant que ce qu'on a vécu n'a été qu'une merveilleuse mais petite illusion.

-Ne dis pas ça je suis sure qu'elle ne te dira jamais ça !

-Tu es si mignonne la Rouquine mais si naïve ! Bon merci pour la bière, je vais rentrer. autant profiter un max. des derniers instants que je vais vivre avec elle.

Willow ne dit car elle même se posait des questions sur les véritables sentiments que Buffy éprouvait pour Angel, mais elle s'inquiétait d'avantage pour Spike.

Willow venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, elle appela Wesley mais n'eut aucune réponse alors elle se rendit dans la cuisine et trouva un mot disant :

 _-Je suis sortit faire quelques courses. Ne m'attend pour manger. Manuelo est chez ta voisine._

 _Wesley_

Willow soupira, partit récupérer Manuelo chez sa voisine puis revint et ils mangèrent.

Au même moment, Wesley venait d'arriver devant la chambre d'hôtel, il toqua puis Lilah vint lui ouvrir et s'exclama avec le sourire :

-Tu es même en avance, bravo chéri !

-Je suis venu pour avoir mes infos Lilah !

-Entre, on est pas pressé !

-Je ne préfère pas !

 **-J'AI DIT ENTRE CE N'EST PAS DE LA POLITESSE, C'EST UN ORDRE !**

Wesley pénétra dans la pièce, Lilah referma la porte puis il déclara autoritaire :

-Je veux mes infos Lilah s'il te plait !

-Patience, tout se paye Wes chéri ! Dit-elle en lui caressant le torse.

Wesley lui attrapa le bras et dit une fois encore avec plus d'autorité :

-Je veux mes infos Lilah !

Elle le gifla, puis sortit un pistolet et le braqua sur lui et affirma furieuse :

-Tu te tais maintenant, ce n'est pas toi qui décide !

-Lilah pitié je veux ses infos !

-La pitié c'est pour les lâches ! Depuis quand joues-tu les lâches chéri ?

-Depuis toujours.

-Bonne réponse, mais ça ne suffit pas !

-Que veux-tu ?

-Tu me poses la question Wesley, tu ne t'en doutes pas ?!

Wesley comprit alors il retira son manteau, Lilah sourit puis s'approcha de lui mais en pointant toujours son arme sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Elle jeta son arme et jeta Wesley sur le divan.

Quand Wesley se réveilla, il était attaché au lit, Lilah était debout un dossier vert à la main et un verre dans l'autre.

-Bien dormit chéri ?

-Tu m'as drogué !

-Bravo tu as tout compris !

-Pourquoi m'as-tu attaché ?

-Pour te donner une leçon !

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée, le regarda sournoisement puis affirma avant de jeter le dossier au feu :

-Tu sauras maintenant Wesley que tu m'appartiens dans tous les sens du terme et que le moindre refus je te le ferais payer ! Oups c'est bête, tu n'as plus d'info sur la prophétie de cette Buffy Summers !

-Garce !

Elle marcha vers lui, puis lui avança le pistolet dans la bouche et cria méchamment :

 **-Fermes-là maintenant ou je te fais exploser la cervelle !**

Elle lui enleva l'arme de la bouche puis s'assit sur le lit et déclara toute souriante :

-Si tu veux chéri, en échange de nouvelles infos sur ton employeur je pense pouvoir trouver une copie sur…

-… Non merci.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai dit non merci Lilah je ne veux plus de ton aide.

-Tu plaisantes, sans moi tu n'es plus rien !

-Sans toi je ne suis plus rien c'est vrai mais au moins je pourrais me regarder dans la glace sans voir le visage d'un traite !

-Tu as une dette envers moi Wes !

-Et je pense l'avoir suffisamment payé, maintenant c'est finit Lilah, détache-moi et repars à L.A. !

-Entendu je veux bien dire que la dette est réglée mais attends-toi à avoir de gros problème quand tu reviens à L.A. !

-J'en prend le risque !

Elle se leva puis quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes après avec les clés, elle le détacha et Wesley quitta la chambre.

Quand Buffy arriva dans la crypte elle trouva Spike entrain de regarder la tv, elle s'assit sur ses genoux puis déclara amusée :

-Tu regardes encore une rediffusion de "Passion" !

-Ouais faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Je m'excuse pour ce matin.

-Comment ça ?!

-Tu es mécontent que ma mission de Tueuse me prenne tout mon temps alors excuse-moi, mais ces enfants comptent beaucoup pour moi.

-Tu crois que c'est ça qui…ouais t'as raison.

-Merci Spike je savais que tu comprendrais.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, il caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux puis l'embrassa doucement et murmura sincèrement avant de la ré embrasser :

-Si tu savais combien je t'aime mon amour.

-Prouve-le moi tu sais je suis pas fatigué !

-Non pas ce soir poussin, je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras pour graver ce moment là dans ma mémoire.

-D'accord si c'est ce que toi tu veux.

-C'est ça que je veux mon ange.

Il la fit basculer dans ses bras et descendit. Une fois en bas, elle enfila son pyjama en soie puis se recoucha dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Spike.

-Ouais moi aussi.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon rayon de soleil, fais de beau rêve.

Elle releva la tête l'embrassa tendrement puis s'endormit paisiblement.

 _Buffy se trouvait dans un cimetière, il faisait nuit noire, il y avait de la brume mais un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle sentit des bras se mettre autour de sa taille. Elle apparut soudainement dans une longue robe blanche, et elle se mit à danser avec cette personne dont le visage était caché par la brume._

 _-Est-ce que nous nous connaissons._

 _-…_

 _-Oh vous ne voulez pas me parler mais je suis sure que vous êtes lui, lui mon amour._

 _Elle caressa sa joue puis l'embrassa tendrement, l'inconnu lui rendit son baiser, il dura de longues minutes ,ensuite ils stoppèrent et le visage apparut enfin, elle sourit en le découvrant._

 _-Je savais que c'était toi ! Ca ne pouvait être que toi. Est-ce un rêve ou es-tu vraiment là ?!_

 _-Je suis là Buffy !_

 _Elle se blottit dans ses bras et murmura plus heureuse que jamais :_

 _-Oh Angel, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu resteras toujours l'homme de ma vie !_

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit, son cœur battait à la chamade, elle regarda à côté d'elle Spike dormait. Elle le regarda puis se prit la tête entre ses mains et murmura angoissée :

-Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

Buffy ne dormit pas le reste de la nuit Spike se réveilla un peu après que le soleil se soit levé et il fut un peu surpris de trouver Buffy éveiller et assise dans le lit le regard un peu perdue.

-Mon cœur tu te sens bien ?!

Elle sursauta en attendant la voix de Spike.

-Buffy, ça va pas ?

-Si ça va ! Dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà debout ?

-Euh c'est à dire que… il faut que je sorte. S'exclama t-elle en sortant du lit.

-Oh et maintenant tu vois même Angel le matin !

Elle stoppa net puis le regarda et demanda surprise et tourmentée à la fois :

-Pourquoi tu as dit ?

-Pour rien, bon vas'y sors !

-Tu es sure que…

-…Mais oui vas'y !

Elle prit ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Bon Spike, je crois que maintenant tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ! Bon sang si seulement je pouvais revenir ne serais-ce que 1 semaine auparavant, on était tellement bien tous les deux, j'aurais pu faire de toi mon amour la femme la plus heureuse sur cette terre mais là j'ai compris. Elle l'a à nouveau dans la peau comme avant !

Buffy se précipita chez Willow, sa meilleure qui était encore endormit fut surprise de voir son air affolée.

-Buffy, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

-Willow, il faut absolument que je te parle !

-Entre.

Buffy s'assit sur le sofa et Willow revint peu après avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses remplit de café, elle en tendit une à Buffy qui la remercia puis sa meilleure amie lui demanda inquiète :

-Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Willow j'ai peur !

-Mais de quoi ?!

-De moi !

-Pourquoi ?!

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et dans ce rêve je… j'ai embrassé Angel et ensuite je lui ai dit je t'aime toujours, tu es l'homme de ma vie !

-Et alors ce n'est qu'un rêve !

-Et si c'était vrai, est-ce que de passer tout mon temps avec lui n'aurait pas réveiller mon amour pour lui !

-Tu es troublée depuis ce rêve c'est ça ?

-Oui beaucoup !

-Tu crois que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

-J'en sais rien j'ai peur Will !

-Buffy je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire mais…

-…Mais quoi ?!

-Spike est venu me voir hier soir.

-Spike ?!

-Il… il a peur lui aussi.

-Mais de quoi ?!

-Buffy depuis le retour d'Angel tu passes tes soirées à patrouiller avec lui !

-Oui et alors !

-Et alors Spike s'inquiète comme toi tu étais inquiète il y a de cela quelques minutes encore !

-Que t'a t-il dit Willow ?

-Il m'a dit que si tu devais retomber amoureuse d'Angel il te laisserait tranquille et il partirait.

 **-QUOI ?!**

-Il pense que tu es retombé amoureuse de lui et que c'est pour ça que tu vas toujours avec lui en patrouille.

-Mais non je…

-…Tu quoi, est-ce que tu aimes encore Angel Buffy répond-moi ?

-Je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Quoi ?!

-Willow mais quelle idiote, je n'ai même pas vu que ça lui faisait de la peine !

-Tu veux parler de Spike là ?

-De qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je te parle ?!

-D'Angel !

-NON Angel je m'en fiche ! Quand je pense que ce stupide rêve m'a inquiété alors que l'homme que j'aime pense que je ne l'aime plus je ne suis qu'une imbécile, une égoïste !

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Si je ne veux pas qu'il pense cela, je n'aime que lui !

-Alors prouve-lui car sinon il partira !

-Mais comment ?!

-Premièrement : arrêtes les patrouilles avec Angel.

-Oui tu as raison et ensuite ?

-Ensuite ben je sais pas moi c'est à toi de voir !

-Merci Willow ! Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Buffy quitta la pièce précipitamment, sa meilleure amie sourit, elle venait d'arranger les choses entre Buffy et Spike et elle était heureuse que Buffy ne ressente plus rien pour Angel.

Spike venait tout juste de rentrer à la crypte, après le départ de Buffy il était partit chez Willy pour essayer de noyer son chagrin dans la boisson mais rien à faire alors il avait bu une bouteille de Whisky il savait bien que cela ne le saoulerait pas et ensuite il se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il fut plus que surpris quand en entrant par son sous sol il découvrit des bougies un peu partout, sur une pierre tombale, sur les rebords du mur, il enleva son manteau de cuir et le posa puis fixa la pièce avec incompréhension. Buffy apparut dans la pièce, elle portait une jolie robe longue noire, Spike resta subjugué, elle sourit puis s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu sais je n'attendais plus que toi mon amour.

-C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?!

-Oui !

-Et Angel ?

-Il ne compte pas autant que toi et tu le sais bien !

-Mais je croyais que t'occuper de retrouver ses enfants était ta priorité !

-Oui ils ne le sont mais pas pour le moment, c'est toi ma priorité Spike.

-Tu es sure ?!

-Oui que toi mon chéri. Dit-elle sincèrement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ?

-Prendre soin de toi enfin penser à nous deux, je n'y ai pas trop pensée depuis ces derniers jours et je vois bien que tu en souffres alors cette après-midi et ce soir on restera ici ou où tu le désires mais rien que nous deux.

-Ici je pense que c'est parfait mon ange !

-Tu souris donc ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

-Oui chaton.

Elle se blottit heureuse dans ses bras puis murmura tendrement :

-Tu ne dois plus jamais douter de mes sentiments Spike, je n'aime que toi, Angel n'est qu'un ami pour moi maintenant, je suis désolée d'avoir passé toutes mes soirées avec lui, je ne me doutais pas que tu en souffrirais tant !

En entendant cela, il la serra tout contre lui puis l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Dis-moi, la rouquine a ouvert la bouche n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne lui en veut pas elle a dit ça pour me faire comprendre que tu allais mal !

-Bon alors je devrais peut-être lui dire merci !

-Oui. Spike, est-ce que tu serais vraiment partit ?

-J'en sais rien enfin je pense oui.

-Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Déclara t-elle peinée en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-C'est finit poussin !

-Oui tout est finit maintenant !

-Bon alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Assis-toi mon chéri, je reviens tout de suite !

Le vampire s'assit dans son canapé puis Buffy revint quelques instants après avec une assiette qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

-C'est quoi ?!

-Des ptites pizza mais pas à la tomate mon chéri !

-Ben dis donc c'est gentil à toi poussin mais et toi ?

-Je reviens !

Elle revint avec une assiette identique à celle de son vampire ainsi qu'avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Elle lui donna une coupe puis lui servit du vin et ensuite ils dégustèrent les minis pizzas.

-C'est délicieux trésor !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui pourquoi je te mentirais !

-Je t'adore toi. Chuchota t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une fois les minis pizzas finit, Buffy apporta le reste du repas puis une fois cela finit, ils s'enfermèrent dans leur sanctuaire où Buffy et lui écoutèrent de la musique en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

-Ca m'a tellement manqué Spike !

-De quoi ?!

-Nous tous les deux ainsi comme avant l'arrivée d'Angel.

-On devrait peut-être quand même aller voir les autre ce soir.

-Non ce soir je reste avec toi !

-Bien je ne veux pas contrarié une Tueuse moi !

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Drusilla poussa un cri de colère et jeta un garde par la fenêtre, il se consuma donc tout de suite, la vampire s'écarta de la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit et pleura.

Mais que devait-elle faire maintenant pour arriver à les séparer ?!

-Dru ma chérie qu'as-tu ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Anyanka et l'embrassa tendrement et murmura attristée :

-La force de leur amour est trop puissante !

-Mais tu y arriveras Dru j'en suis sure, il ne faut pas abandonner !

-Non je n'abandonnerais pas, Spike sera à nouveau à moi et très prochainement il suffit juste que j'accomplisse la prophétie et tout ira bien après enfin pour nous je veux dire ! Déclara la vampire en se dégageant des bras de la démone.

Le soir venu, tout le monde se retrouva au Bronze comme d'habitude, Angel fut plus que surpris en ne voyant pas Buffy alors il demanda à Willow :

-Où est Buffy ?

-Elle ne viendra pas ce soir elle m'a appelé dans la journée, elle reste avec Spike ce soir.

-Et pendant que le blondinet et la Tueuse vont prendre du bon temps, nous ont va bosser !

-Alex !

-Bon ça va !

-Bon puisque Buffy n'est pas là, c'est moi qui vais vous dire quoi faire !

-Bien M'dame !

-Merci Alex.

-Bon alors ce soir il faut qu'un groupe aille sur les docks car j'ai eu confirmation sur l'existence de ce fameux concours d'ailleurs j'ai chatter avec un des concurrents, c'était …bref on a de quoi s'occuper pour la soirée !

-Ok alors on y va !

-Vous allez où ?

Ils se retournèrent et firent Buffy et Spike.

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?!

-On a discuté Spike et moi et on pense qu'on devrait se préoccuper un peu plus des enfants autant que vous tous !

-Oh bon ok !

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à aller …

-… On va rendre visite à Willy, on apprit par Clem que lui et Harmony s'étaient revus il n'y a pas très longtemps !

-Ok ça marche !

Buffy sourit puis partit avec Spike sous le regard médusé d'Angel. Quand Buffy et Spike arrivèrent au bar, Willy qui essuyé un verre le lâcha soudainement il se doutait qu'ils étaient venus pour lui parler. Ils s'approchèrent de lui qui demanda anxieux :

-Bonsoir, vous…vous désirez qu…quoi ?

-Euh je veux bien que tu me files les sous que …aïe ! Dit-il

-C'est pas le moment !

-Ok chaton.

-Bon Willy, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins on sait tout pour toi et Harmony !

-Ah bon ?!

-Oui allez crache le morceau je suis pressée là !

-Je… j'ai à rien dire !

-Willy joue pas les fortes tête s'il te plait !

-J'ai rien à dire !

-Bon tant pis !

Elle plaqua sa tête sur le comptoir, Spike regarda la scène amusé, il adorait quand Buffy jouait son rôle de Tueuse sauf avec lui car il n'avait jamais vraiment le dessus quoi que en utilisant un peu son charme il arrivait à la déstabilisé.

-Bon Willy je perds patience là !

-Ok ok je vais tout vous dire !

Buffy le relâcha, il se massa le cou puis leur raconta que lui et Harmony s'étaient revus y a quelques jours dans un motel mais qu'il ne savait pas où elle habitait elle n'avait pas voulu l'emmener là-bas car Drusilla ne voulait pas voir d'étranger chez elle.

-C'est bien tout ?

-Tout je te le jure !

-Bon ok, on y va !

-Salut à la prochaine !

-Willy ferme-la s'il te plait !

Buffy quitta la pièce mais Spike s'attarda devant le comptoir et demanda :

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour moi mon pote ?

-Euh en fait…

-Spike, j'ai dit on a pas le temps viens on y va ! Dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Bon ok. Willy, on se reverra prochainement pour régler notre petite affaire !

-D'a…d'accord.

Le vampire sourit puis rejoint sa Tueuse et ils quittèrent le bar. Le scooby Gang et Angel Team au grand complet se retrouvèrent à l'étage, ils parlèrent beaucoup et décidèrent que demain, ils ne devaient plus attendre, ils devaient les retrouver, donc cette nuit ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain après-midi, la Angel Team seulement se réunit dans la chambre d'hôtel, Alex qui était venu pour rendre visite à Cordy surpris une conversation.

-Tout est clair maintenant vous avez comprit ce que nous devons faire !

-Oui mais Buffy ?

-Ca ne les concerne pas, nous allons retrouver ces enfants sans l'aide de qui que ce soit sauf de nous, avec les infos que tu as découverte Fred nous sommes en mesure de les sauver !

-Angel, on a rien contre, mais…

-… C'est toujours moi le patron que je sache alors ce soir on ira à l'entrepôt et sans Buffy !

Tous acquiescèrent, Alex quitta immédiatement l'hôtel et appela la bande à Scooby au grand complet chez Buffy.

-Donc ils savent plus de choses et ne veulent pas nous le dire !

-Si la porte n'aurait pas été entrouverte je ne l'aurais pas su mais oui !

-Bon alors nous non plus nous partagerons pas nos infos

-Tu crois pas que…

-… Ils débarquent ici pour nous aider et ensuite ils décident de faire bande à part, bien sans problème, on a pas besoin d'eux !

-Mais…

-… Willow, on s'est toujours débrouillé seul on a pas besoin d'eux !

-C'est toi qui décide.

-Bon alors ce soir nous nous rendrons dans le fameux entrepôt que tu as découvert ce matin Will !

Ils acquiescèrent tous puis commencèrent leur plan d'attaque.

Dru venait d'entrer dans une pièce peu éclairé, elle s'approcha de quelqu'un et demanda :

-Alors as-tu réussit ?

-Tout est en place, ils vont se retrouver ce soir ici même et s'entretuer pendant nous pourrons filer avec mes friandises !

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ces joujoux informatique mais je trouve que cela est très utile !

-N'oublie pas que je suis la reine des piratages, infiltrer la base de données de cette agence a été un jeu d'enfant pour moi !

-Bravo Tricia tu es mon petit sucre-orge !

Elle se pencha, regarda l'écran et sourit puis murmura amusée :

-Ce soir, nous allons beaucoup nous amuser !

Le soir venu, Buffy et le scooby se rendirent dans l'entrepôt, Angel et cie aussi mais de l'autre coté, ils n'eurent pas de mal à ouvrir les portes puis entrèrent et se trouvèrent face à face.

-Oh quelle surprise, les copains vous avez vu c'est ce menteur d'Angel et toute sa bande !

-Vous nous avez suivit !

-Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire, nous, on est une équipe soudé et unie qui ne fait pas des cachotteries !

-Buffy on vous faisait pas de cachotteries on…

Ils se trouvèrent encerclés par une trentaine de vampires, Drusilla sortit de l'ombre avec ses deux camardes de jeu et applaudit le spectacle, tous la regardèrent puis elle affirma enjouée :

-J'aime beaucoup cela, vous vous détestez maintenant alors battez-vous !

-Bonne idée !

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Angel et quelques instants ils se retournèrent tous sur les démons. La vampire fut plus que surprise, elle resta tétanisée, ils se battaient côte à côte elle ne comprenait plus rien. Quand elle réagit enfin toute son armée était détruite, Buffy s'approcha d'elle suivit de très près par les deux équipes et ils applaudirent. Drusilla ainsi qu'Harmony et Anyanka la fixèrent avec incompréhension alors voyant cela, Buffy déclara avec le sourire :

-Bravo ta petite manigance sur le net, tu sais on a bien faillit te croire !

-Euh Buffy, on l'a cru !

-Oui Will dit vrai mais tu oublies un détail pauvre folle, je dirais que ce mot là tu ne le connais pas vraiment "AMITIE" ! Hé oui, je suis amie avec eux et Fred ici présente,…

-…Salut !

-…. Fred tu permets s'il te plait ?

-Oh oui vas'y !

-Donc Fred ici présente a eu la bonne idée de venir nous parler que le site de l'agence immobilière avait été piraté et nous avons découvert que cela s'était passé exactement à la même heure où Will et elle ont eu l'info donc on s'est tous réunit et surprise c'est nous qui t'avons bien eu !

-Tu disais qu'on arrivait pas à te vaincre Dru mais tu vois, t'as tort, je suis pas ami avec ce bouffon d'Angel mais à nous tous on a réussit, tu dis quoi maintenant ?

La vampire se mit soudainement à rire puis affirma d'une voix pleine de folie :

-Bravo c'est très bien mais je ne m'arrêterais pas là vous avez gagné pour ce soir seulement pour ce soir !

Elle disparut en prenant la main d'Anyanka et disparurent.

-Euh Dru, Anyanka, vous m'avez oublier !

Elles réapparurent et la démone attrapa le bras de la vampire blonde puis elles disparurent en lui vociférant qu'elle était une idiote. Tous éclatèrent de rire puis partirent délivrer les enfants.

Les enfants furent tous renvoyer à L.A. accompagné par des policiers californiens de peur qu'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose où ils pourraient leur trouver un foyer car à Sunnydale l'orphelinat n'existait plus depuis très longtemps. Pour fêter leur supercherie, ils partirent au Bronze, ils étaient en pleine discussion quand soudain un démon apparut devant eux. Buffy se prépara donc à la bagarre quand celui-ci s'exclama soulagé :

-Seigneur vous êtes là !

Angel se retourna ainsi que sa bande et ils s'écrièrent surpris :

-Lorne !

-Oui mes agneaux c'est moi, bonsoir, toi tu dois être Buffy ! Dit-il en tendant sa main

-Euh non moi c'est Willow !

-Oh mille excuse alors c'est toi !

-Euh oui mais…

-…Enchanté et au revoir !

-Quoi attend là je comprend plus grand ch…

-… Angel mon chéri, tu dois immédiatement retourné à L.A. !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Connor, le petit s'est mit dans un de ses pétrins et il…

-… On part !

L'Angel Team se leva, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire changer Angel d'avis surtout si cela concerner son fils.

-Attendez mais c'est qui ce Connor ?! Demanda Alex étonné.

-C'est le fils d'Angel ! Répondirent Buffy, Spike et Willow.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois surpris et s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Tu le savais !

-Bon c'est bien joli mes cocos mais le temps presse !

Ils comprirent et quittèrent la boite, ils se trouvaient maintenant tous devant la sortie de la ville pour faire leur adieu. Buffy prit Fred dans ses bras et chuchota sincèrement :

-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux !

-D'accord et puis on gardera le contact avec le téléphone !

-Oui. Oh tu vas me manquer ma Winny !

-Toi aussi Buffy !

Gunn et Spike ne cessèrent pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre car ils étaient des hommes.

-Bon Charly au plaisir de te revoir !

-Si tu vas à L.A. tu peux venir nous voir !

-C'est pareil pour toi !

-J'en prend note, on ira se boire une bière chez Willy alors !

-Oui mais n'oublies pas ton épée !

-Compte sur moi !

Willow se trouvaient avec Wesley, elle lui sourit tristement mais déclara avec le sourire :

-C'était chouette de tous vous avoir revu !

-Oui.

-Wes, prend soin de toi.

-D'accord.

Elle se baissa regarda Manuelo et lui dit en se retenant de pleurer :

-Tu vois mon chéri, ils seront très gentil avec toi !

-Je m'occuperais de lui trouver une bonne famille c'est promis !

-Merci Wesley.

Elle serra le petit garçon dans ses bras puis le confia à Wesley, il lui essuya ses larmes puis l'embrassa tendrement et murmura avec honnêteté :

-Parle-lui Wes, il saura te pardonner !

-J'essaierai.

Cordélia se trouvait avec Alex, pour une fois le jeune homme ne disait rien alors la jeune femme lui tapa un grand coup dans le dos et déclara avec le sourire :

-A la prochaine Alexander Harris !

-Ok à la prochaine Queen C !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

-Tu sais je viens tout juste d'avoir une vision !

-Sur quoi ?!

-Toi et …

Cordy s'interrompit et lui montra Elena du regard, il se mit à rougir, elle sourit à cela puis s'éloigna.

Angel s'approcha de Buffy, il la prit dans ses bras et murmura sur un ton très doux :

-Prend soin de toi et soit heureuse !

-Toi aussi !

Il la relâcha puis se tourna vers Spike, lui tendit la main le vampire blond la prit et Angel le poussa contre lui et affirma sincèrement :

-Si tu lui fais de la peine, je reviendrais !

-T'as aucun risque à te faire là-dessus Papy !

Il s'éloigna ensuite, leur fit un dernier au revoir et montèrent dans la voiture qui partit.

-Spike ?

-Oui poussin ?

-Que t'as dit Angel ?

-Qu'il m'aimait bien !

-Menteur !

-Si je t'assure que…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa tendrement puis ils se mirent à marcher suivit de près par le reste de la bande.

Drusilla était dans sa chambre, elle jouait avec une de ses poupées, mais elle s'énerva et lui brisa la tête et appela Harmony. La vampire vint immédiatement et lui demanda :

-Que veux-tu Dru ?

-Tu vas partir pour Athènes !

-Athènes en…en Grèce ?!

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait probablement une lettre et elle affirma durement :

-Si tu la perds je te tue !

-O…ok !

-Bien !

-Et je dois la donner à qui ?

-Tu dois la donner au démon Fengumor !

-D'accord. Mais je le trouverais comment ?

-Il est très connu là-bas crétine !

Harmony accepta sa mission, elle partit avec quelques vampires et Drusilla récita une formule qui les envoya immédiatement en Grèce, ils ne leur restait plus maintenant qu'à trouver le démon Fengumor. Anyanka s'approcha d'elle et l'interrogea par curiosité :

-Tu as envoyé Harmony là-bas pour ne plus l'avoir dans tes pattes ?

-Non !

-Ah bon ?!

-Maintenant la machine est en route, ils vont me payer l'affront que j'ai connu !

-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-En utilisant une faiblesse dans leur jeu si solide !

-Une faiblesse !

-Oui une faiblesse qui grâce à cela me vengera et me permettra d'accomplir la prophétie !

-Je ne t'ai jamais si vu sure de toi ma chérie !

-C'est parce que je le suis ma démone vengeresse, oh oui je le suis plus que jamais ! Déclara t-elle froidement avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

Fin du Chapitre 4

Finit le 24/12/03 à 01h54

1531


	5. l'échange

Commencée le 24/12/03 à 19h15

Précédemment dans Buffy contre les vampires :

 _-Bonjour à toi Buffy Summers, je me nomme Elena et je suis la nouvelle Tueuse de vampire !_

 _-Qu'est-il arrivé à Giles ? Demanda Buffy avec tristesse._

 _-Il a été enlevé par des vampires, ainsi que mon observateur et bien d'autres encore ! Lui répondit Elena avec chagrin._

 _-Ce n'est pas une amulette ordinaire, elle a le pouvoir de te détruire ! Avoua la jeune_ _Tueuse._

 _-Donc cette amulette peut entraîner la fin des élues !_

 _-Non, uniquement la tienne ! Affirma Elena._

 _-Spike…_

 **Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et avoua le plus sincèrement du monde :**

 _-Je t'aime !_

 _-Ta mort est proche jolie petite Buffy, je sens la mort est tout autour de toi la Tueuse !_

 _Je vais te prendre tout ce qui est cher à ton cœur, tu vas souffrir à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! Lui assura la vampire sur un ton macabre._

 _-On a encore perdu l'amulette ! S'exclama Elena coléreuse._

 _-Oui, mais on est arrivé à temps. Répondit Buffy d'une voix apaisante en se tournant vers Willow._

 _ **Dru sortit de sa poche un autre flacon, elle posa ses lèvres dessus et murmura avec folie et**_ **joie tout en le versant sur la terre :**

 _-Un remède des plus exquis pour toi jolie Tueuse._

 _ **Elle fixa la**_ **tombe** _ **et déclara avec certitude :**_

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te réveilleras au moment voulu._

 **Une fois les démons partis, elle se pencha sur la tombe, y déposa une enveloppe et avant qu'elle ne recouvre une nouvelle fois la tombe, on put lire "A l'attention de Buffy Summers "**

 _-_ _Sorcière,Vad Retro Satana ! Sorcière, sors d'ici ESPRIT DU MALIN !_

 _Je ne suis plus une sorcière, vous vous trompez, j'ai changée._

 _-Non, tu as encore ta magie noire petite, elle ne te quittera jamais, tu vas détruire tes proches, tu en as déjà prit du plaisir et ça recommencera seulement cette fois, tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler._

 _-La Tueuse de toute façon mourra que ce soit demain ou dans quelques jours et ce sera la fin, la prophétie aura été accomplit !_

 _-Elle mourra à cause d'elle même ! Dit alors le démon._

 **Spike relâcha le démon qui s'éloigna de quelques pas et leur avoua :**

 _-Et vous ne pourrez rien faire tout les deux._

 _-Tu sais Alex et Cordélia sont de vieux amis mais il n'y a rien entre eux. Avoua Buffy avec le sourire._

 _-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!_

 _-Eh bien pour que tu comprennes que le cœur d'Alex est libre alors, tu peux saisir ta chance._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuses d'Alex ! Déclara t-elle -à voix basse._

 _-Tu vois mon bébé, je te l'avais dit, notre petite Tueuse craque sur Alex !_

 _-La lignée des observateurs est belle et bien finit !_

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_ _Demanda Willow craintive._

 _-La prophétie disait qu'une fois l'amulette libérait, le conseil disparaîtrait mais je pensais seulement qu'il serait dissout malheureusement tous les observateurs ont été capturés et tués enfin sauf moi car je ne suis plus observateurs sinon moi aussi je serai mort !_

 _-Oh mon dieu Giles ! S'écria la jeune femme bouleversée._

 _-Il est redevenu son observateur ? L'interrogea même s'il était sure de la réponse._

 _-Oui. Wesley, il n'est peut-être pas mort !_

 _-J'en doute ma petite Willow même si Giles est très fort, il n'a pas pu s'en sortir._

 _-Oh mon dieu si Buffy…_

 _-…Elle doit savoir !_

 _-Non, non elle ne doit rien savoir tant qu'on n'en n'a pas la preuve, elle a déjà assez d'ennuis en ce moment et si vous lui dîtes cela, elle ne s'en remettra pas et Drusilla pourra en profiter ! Affirma t-elle désespérée._

 **Spike se leva, il allait partir quand la jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement alors il demanda plus inquiet que jamais :**

 _-Amour, tu vas bien ?_

 _-Oui ça va, ne t'en soucies pas j'ai due me faire mal sur quelque chose. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire_

 **Drusilla qui était caché depuis le début dans l'ombre sortit et affirma d'une voix diabolique avant de disparaître de nouveau :**

 _-Le remède est en toi maintenant petite Buffy, tu es perdue !_

 **Wesley referma sa porte puis se dirigea vers la petite table de chevet, se saisit son carnet de note et s'écria avec angoisse en relisant l'un des parchemins qu'il avait emprunté à Willow :**

 **-"La Tueuse maudite a affrontée plus d'une fois l'apocalypse mais elle sera vaincue par la prophétie, tel est son destin. Rien n'y personne ne pourra l'aider car elle se détruira elle-même."**

 **A ces mots, la vampire s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras la berça tendrement, Anyanka releva la tête, elle pleurait, en voyant cela Dru approcha son visage du sien, elle essuya ses larmes avec sa langue puis lui sourit et se pencha sur ses lèvres et les captura pour un baiser passionnée. Anyanka la regarda ensuite avec espoir et Dru murmura avec douceur en glissant son doigt sur ses lèvres :**

 _-Tu ne dois plus penser à lui ma chérie, c'est un monstre et moi je t'aime, je suis là et je serai toujours là !_

 _-Je sais Dru chérie mais Alex est…_

 _-…Chut, ne prononces pas ce nom ma jolie démone, tu sais qu'il ne te mérite pas !_

 _-Oui pourtant…._

 _-C'est de la faute de la Tueuse si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, n'oublies pas sans son retour des morts, tu te serais marié et moi j'aurais récupéré mon Spike, tout est de sa faute ma belle et méchante Anyanka et elle nous le paiera !_

 **Le démon vengeur lui sourit et elle affirma avec une lueur cruelle dans les yeux :**

 _-Oui, elle va payée !_

 _-Oui c'est bien ma chérie, tu as comprit, on va se venger !_

 **Anyanka qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce où elle dormait pour le moment, elle s'assit sur son lit puis repensa au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Alex, elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres puis déclara peinée :**

 _-Ce n'était pas un rêve Alex, c'était notre baiser d'adieu._

 **Hé oui, ce n'était pas un rêve, Anyanka avait vraiment parlé à Alex mais quand ils s'étaient embrassés, comme un boomerang, tout lui revint en mémoire alors elle le repoussa et d'un seul geste Alex se retrouva endormit sur son lit. La démone avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de son amour pour lui, ce baiser d'adieu en était la preuve et même si pour Alex ça ne restera qu'un rêve, pour elle cela représentera la fin de sa vie humaine et le renouvellement de sa haine pour le genre humain. Anyanka le démon vengeur était enfin de retour !**

 _-Oh Dawnie, elle n'a pas le choix, elle a beaucoup de dettes tu sais et elle ne fait pas de guetter de cœur ! La maison est son seul souvenir de votre mère mais elle n'a pas le choix, c'est pour toi qu'elle le fait ma puce._

 **A ces mots Dawn releva la tête et répéta surprise :**

 _-Pour moi ?!_

 _-Oui microbe, elle veut régler tous ses problèmes, trouver un travail et tout ça pour que vous soignez ensemble comme avant. C'est la seule condition pour que l'assistance sociale accepte que Buffy redevienne ta tutrice légale._

 _-Elle… elle le fait pour ça ?!_

 _-Tu sembles surprise ma puce ?!_

 _-Oui un… un peu ! Spike, elle…elle fait vraiment ça pour moi ?!_

 **Il lui sourit, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui assura avec le sourire :**

 _-Uniquement pour toi Dawn._

 _ **-Oui Buffy, c'est de sa faute à lui aussi !**_

 _ **-Hé, te fâches pas contre moi la ptite Tueuse, je contrôle pas les faits et gestes de Dru ni de ses copines !**_

 _ **-En tout cas, tu fais pas grand chose pour te débarrasser d'elle !**_

 _ **-Bon sang, tu vas la fermer !**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, tu fais rien ! Peut-être bien parce que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle !**_

 _ **-Par l'enfer, tu vas arrêter oui ! Il suffit qu'on touche à Simplet pour que tu nous piques une crise**_ **!**

 **En voyant les larmes d'Elena, Alex la prit dans ses bras et murmura pour la rassurer :**

 _-Ely, tu ne me perdras jamais je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours._

 **Au même moment, juste au-dessus d'eux, Drusilla les regardait avec le sourire, elle avait assisté à toute la scène et elle avait comprit pourquoi Dawn s'était enfuis, la petite sœur de la Tueuse était elle aussi tombée amoureuse de son William.**

 **A ces mots, il se morpha en vampire puis s'approcha de Drusilla, la saisit à la gorge alors que Buffy allait de nouveau la frapper, il était sur le point de lui briser la nuque et d'en finir avec tout ça mais Drusilla reprit un visage humain et demanda doucement :**

 _-Veux-tu vraiment faire ça mon amour ?_

 **Spike reprit alors son visage humain à son tour, Buffy ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, lui demanda surprise :**

 _-Spike, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!_

 _-Oh rien, il ne peux pas faire du mal, à sa maman, n'est-ce pas. Déclara la vampire en caressant ses cheveux._

 **Il la relâcha soudainement, Buffy le fixa stupéfaite, toute la bande arriva à ce moment là, ils avaient été avertis par Angel que Drusilla rodait dans le coin. Drusilla sourit quand Spike fit quelques pas en arrière et affirma satisfaite à la Tueuse :**

 _-Il ne me fera jamais du mal, tu es loin de représenter ce que je représente à ses yeux._

 **Spike baissa la tête gêné, les autres commencèrent à s'approcher.**

 _-Tout est parfait oui, maintenant, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la femme la plus importante à ses yeux !_

 _-Oui, mais est-ce que c'est vrai, est-ce que je ne suis pas la seule femme la plus importante à tes yeux ?_

 _-Non._

 **A ces mots, Buffy sentit les larmes lui tombaient sur ses joues, Spike les lui essuya puis ajouta sincèrement :**

 _-Non Buffy, tu es la seule femme la plus importante à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi Buffy, que toi._

 _-Pour moi aussi il n'y a que toi. Oh je t'aime tellement Spike, je m'en fiche que tu ne puisses pas tuer Drusilla, je le ferais moi, je sais que c'est quelque chose que ni toi, ni Angel vous ne pourrez jamais faire mais ce que je sais c'est que ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer._

 _-Je suis sure qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus ce lien entre nous mais en attendant, la seule chose sur laquelle tu ne dois jamais douter c'est en mon amour._

 **Elle lui sourit puis rentra dans sa chambre, Alex en fit autant et pour la première depuis bien longtemps, il ne rêva pas d'Anya mais de la jolie jeune femme brune qui vivait avec lui.**

 **Drusilla était dans sa chambre, elle jouait avec une de ses poupées, mais elle s'énerva et lui brisa la tête et appela Harmony. La vampire vint immédiatement et lui demanda :**

 _-Que veux-tu Dru ?_

 _-Tu vas partir pour Athènes !_

 _-Athènes en…en Grèce ?!_

 _-Oui._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?!_

 **Elle lui tendit une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait probablement une lettre et elle affirma durement :**

 _-Si tu la perds je te tue !_

 _-Tu as envoyé Harmony là-bas pour ne plus l'avoir dans tes pattes ?_

 _-Non !_

 _-Ah bon ?!_

 _-Maintenant la machine est en route, ils vont me payer l'affront que j'ai connu !_

 _-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?_

 _-En utilisant une faiblesse dans leur jeu si solide !_

 _-Une faiblesse !_

 _-Oui une faiblesse qui grâce à cela me vengera et me permettra d'accomplir la prophétie !_

 _-Je ne t'ai jamais si vu sure de toi ma chérie !_

 _-C'est parce que je le suis ma démone vengeresse, oh oui je le suis plus que jamais ! Déclara t-elle froidement avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres._

La nuit était à son calme plat sur notre bonne vieille ville de Sunnydale, ce qui était assez rarissime. On pouvait se demander si les vampires de la ville ne s'était pas enfermés dans leurs cercueils de crainte de rencontrer leur ennemie adorée "La Tueuse". Pourtant, tous les vampires ne passaient pas une soirée aussi paisible.

Au même instant Spike venait de se faire envoyer planer à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se releva sans difficulté puis Dawn s'approcha de lui toute souriante et elle demanda sarcastiquement :

-Alors, qu'as-tu dit déjà ? Ah oui que je ne réussirai pas à te battre d'un coup de pied !

-D'accord, tu y es prit rapidement et je n'ai pas vu le coup venir, mais sinon tu n'aurais pas réussit à me toucher !

-Tu veux parier ! Le provoqua t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

-Dawn, tu vas te faire mal !

Elle voulut lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage, mais il lui attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle puisse lui asséné son coup.

-Tu te ramollit ! Dit-il d'une voix ironique en lâchant son poing.

-Comment t'as fait ?!

-J'ai vu ton poignet bougeait pour le reste, faut pas être voyant !

-Apprend-moi !

-A arrêter le coup ?

-Oui.

-Tu risque d'avoir un sacré bleu si c'est moi qui t'attaque ma puce.

-Faux, tu retiens toujours tes coups. Hé je suis plus une débutante alors, ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

-Ok, tu veux savoir quoi exactement… tiens, on de la visite !

-Buffy ?

-Ouais, on reprendra un autre jour globule je te le promets !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir comme à leur habitude sur la pierre tombale puis la porte de la crypte s'ouvrit et Buffy entra.

-Spike, coucou c'est moi !

Elle avança un peu plus puis découvrit Dawn et Spike et s'exclama surprise :

-Dawn, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Tout d'abord bonsoir et ensuite, je rentrais du cinéma alors, je suis passée voir Spike.

-Bon ok, mais depuis quand tu vas au cinéma habillé dans cette tenue ?

Dawn se regarda, il est vrai que portait un bas de jogging avec des baskets et t-shirt ça n'avait rien à voir avec la tenue habituelle qu'elle mettait pour sortir et Buffy n'était pas dupe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? Demanda Buffy en les fixant.

Elle arrêta ensuite son regard sur son petit ami et insista :

-Spike toi tu dois bien savoir !

-Euh en fait…

-… Je suis arrivée comme ça ! Je voulais me rendre au gymnase pour jouer au… basket avec Mike et Jim mais il n'était pas là donc je suis passée ici.

-Mike et Jim ?!

-Ses copains de classes poussin.

-Bon ben, je vais vous laissez à plus tard !

Spike lui sourit pour la remercier du faux-pas dans lequel elle l'avait tiré puis elle lui en rendit en lui faisant comprendre :

"A chaque de revanche !"

Dawn quitta ensuite la crypte en prenant au passage sa veste sur les marches.

Buffy s'approcha de Spike vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et déclara avec étonnement en touchant son torse :

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir chaud dans une crypte pourtant tu es en nage mon bébé !

-Et toi que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea t-il pour changer de conversation.

-Ben, j'ai patrouillée mais je n'ai pas trouvée beaucoup de vampires alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir.

-Tu as une excellente idée chaton.

-Je sais, mais je suis une menteuse car la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis ici c'est que tu me manquais énormément mon amour. Avoua t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pourtant on ne sait pas vu plus tard que cet après-midi !

-Oui, seulement on n'était pas seul et je te signale qu'on a parlé boulot !

-C'est vrai mon ange. Alors tu veux faire quoi, on va au Bronze ?

-Et si je te dis que je préfère qu'on reste ici, tu me proposes quoi ? Demanda t-elle en l'aguichant.

-Des tas de choses, mais peut-être qu'on n'aura pas le temps pour tout. Murmura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'allongea sur la pierre entraînant Spike avec elle et chuchota tendrement :

-On a toute la nuit devant nous mon chéri, on verra bien !

-Et tu vas faire comment demain ?

-Eh bien, je prendrais mes vitamines !

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Dit-il en rapprochant du sien.

-Jamais mon Spike, tu me connais !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Spike lui retira sa veste en jean, déposa des tendres baiser dans son cou pendant qu'elle caressait son torse, il lui enleva ensuite son débardeur qu'il jeta au sol puis la ré embrassa fougueusement.

-Tu préfères qu'on reste ici poussin ?

-On a déjà fait ça ici tu te rappelles pas ?

-Si même que ton ex nous a surprit !

-Il n'a rien vu on se reposait !

-Dommage !

Elle lui tapa sur la tête, s'assit, Spike en fit autant en se massant la tête puis s'exclama mécontente :

-Je tiens pas à ce quelqu'un nous voit !

-Oh te fâche pas chaton c'était pour te taquiner !

-Bon ok mais… t'es sure que ça t'a jamais effleurer l'esprit ça ?

-Juste effleurer !

-Et devant qui ?

-Ben…

-Spike !

-Alex !

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai !

-Quoi on lui apprendrait quelque chose !

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, il lui l'embrassa à son tour puis elle le rallongea sur la pierre tombale et commença à l'embrasser sur le torse.

-Remarque j'aimerais pas que Bille de Clown te voit nu donc…

-… Chéri, s'il te plait arrête de me parler d'Alex ! Dit-elle exaspérée en relevant la tête.

-Bon d'accord mon ange mais c'est bien pour toi.

-Tu sais que tu peux être un amour quand tu veux

-Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, Spike fit glisser ses mains sur son dos puis sous son soutien gorge qu'il dégrafa habilement, Buffy commença à caresser ses bras musclé en même temps qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se pencha ensuite sur son torse et commença un chemin avec sa langue.

-Bon sang Buffy tu veux me tuer !

Elle releva la tête amusée et déclara avec le sourire :

-Non tu es déjà mort c'est ça l'avantage !

-Et c'est pour ça que….

Elle lui retira sa ceinture, lui attacha les mains avec celle-ci et il demanda surprit :

-A quoi tu joues mon poussin ?!

-Disons que j'ai envie de te faire du bien autant que tu m'en fait !

-Ah ouais alors là je crois que je veux bien te laissé faire amour !

Elle sourit puis lui retira son pantalon très rapidement, il sourit amusé, mit ses bras derrière sa nuque même s'ils étaient attachés. Buffy caressa son torse puis glissa ses mains entre ses jambes et se saisit de son sexe. Buffy entreprit de le caresser fébrilement, Spike réagit immédiatement puis elle se pencha un peu plus, se saisit du bout et le mit dans sa bouche, le caressant avec sa langue. La jeune femme s'arrêta puis regarda son petit ami et demanda avec le sourire :

-Tu rappelles la première fois que je te fais ça ?

-Oui c'est le jour ou je t'ai proposé des menottes pour jouer !

-En fait pourquoi tu voulais pas ?!

-Mon amour tu serais vexé si je te disais que je trouvais ça un peu sadomaso ?

-Non. Eh puis, je préfère les chaînes !

-Désolée mais là je n'ai qu'une ceinture !

-Ca ira chaton !

Elle sourit à sa remarque puis commença à tracer un chemin dessus en utilisant sa langue puis reprit le bout, le remit dans sa bouche mais elle innova en lui mordillant et en le massant un peu. Spike se sentait plus excitait que jamais, il adorait que Buffy lui fasse cela. Elle continua de lui lécher, tout en massant ses boules, le vampire sentait qu'il allait avoir une érection tellement les caresses que lui procurer la Tueuse lui faisait de l'effet.

Buffy le lécha de nouveau puis l'enfonça dans sa bouche et fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens, Spike se mit jouir en criant le nom de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle continua de longues juste qu'à ce qu'il éjacule, lécha le tout puis se releva, il regarda avec désir puis la prit dans ses bras et déclara en caressant ses cheveux :

-Bébé, tu sais que tu m'as coupé le souffle !

-C'est un peu dure à avaler puisque tu es mort !

-Ouais c'est vrai, t'as bien comprit ce que je voulais dire !

-Oui, bon alors est-ce que tu es content que je sois ?

-Quelle question Buffy, oui bien sure !

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour m'embrasser ?

-Que tu me le demandes !

Elle sourit puis passa ses bras derrière son cou et il l'embrassa tendrement, elle passa ensuite ses jambes autour de sa taille puis il la fit basculer sur la pierre à son tour, la caressa longuement. Buffy n'en pouvait plus, elle l'embrassa ardemment puis ils descendirent en s'embrassant. Une fois en bas il lui retira son jean puis son string avec ses dents et lui fit l'amour tellement elle l'avait excitée, pas trop de préliminaire et de toute façon, Buffy elle aussi était plus qu'impatiente.

Ils le refirent plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que Drusilla rentrait de sa petite balade nocturne accompagnée d'une dizaine de ses congénères.

Harmony vint à sa rencontre et déclara avec le sourire :

-Je l'ai trouvé Dru !

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de la vampire, elle s'approcha d'Harmony et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule puis partit avec elle. Une fois devant le démon, elle s'exclama avec joie :

-Mon charmant Fengumor que je suis heureuse que tu es acceptée mon invitation !

-Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement Dru, qui veux-tu que je m'occupe ?

-Je veux que tu contamines une Tueuse !

 **Chapitre 5** **: Echange**

Au même moment, Buffy venait de se réveiller dans le lit de Spike, elle se leva, enfila une chemise à lui qui traînait sur le rebord du lit, remonta à l'étage puis remarqua que Spike se trouvait dans son fauteuil entrain de regarder la télé, elle sourit puis s'approcha de lui.

-Alors c'est intéressant ? L'interrogea t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil.

Il sursauta puis la regarda et lui dit :

-Oui, mais mon poussin ne recommence plus jamais ça.

-C'est si passionnant que ça ?

-Oui c'est une rediff de passion et puis ça passe le temps en prenant mon ptit déjeuner ! Tu veux y goûter mon cœur ? Elles sont délicieuses ses céréales ! Affirma t-il en tendant son bol.

-Oui ça a l'air bon, mais…euh…je préfère le lait mon chéri !

Spike regarda son bol à son tour, ses céréales étaient imprégnées de sang et il déclara ennuyé en reposant le bol sur la table :

-Excuse, j'ai pas fait attention, je t'achèterais du lait la prochaine fois.

-Non ce n'est pas grave mon amour. Confia Buffy en s'allongeant dans ses bras.

-Tu as faim, je dois avoir 1 ou 2 paquets de gâteau qui traînent en bas, ça te tente ?

-Depuis quand tu as des paquets de gâteaux qui traînent ?!

-Depuis que ta sœur vient me voir, elle râle si je lui donne pas un truc à manger alors je lui ai acheté quelques paquets de gâteaux !

-Oh ! C'est génial tu trouves pas !

-Quoi donc chaton ?

-Que toi et Dawn vous soyez amis, ça simplifie beaucoup de choses !

-Comme quoi ?!

-Ben, déjà que ma petite sœur t'adore et ne va pas me faire une crise comme avec Angel !

-Ca c'est vrai et l'autre raison ?

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'autres raisons désolée !

-Ce n'est pas grave trésor ! Bon alors as-tu faim ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis chuchota avec douceur mais provocation :

-Si je te dis que j'ai faim de toi, tu réponds quoi ?

-Qu'un tube de vitamines ne te suffira plus si tu continues à me défier !

-Très drôle Spike !

-Quoi, c'est même toi qui l'as dit hier soir, je ne fais que répéter tes paroles mon cœur.

-Bon ok, moques-toi de moi si tu veux pourtant je dors quand même !

-Et tu as bien dormit cette nuit ?

-Oui un peu mieux que d'habitude, c'est sûrement parce que je savais que tu étais là.

-Je suis toujours là Chaton.

-Non pas tout le temps.

-Quoi ?!

-Euh non, non mon chéri je voulais parler des nuits !

-Tu peux rester ici si ça te permet de ne plus faire ces horribles cauchemars.

-Merci c'est gentil Spike. Hé, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la maison toi ?

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Quoi ?! Tu sais, j'ai aussi la télé chez moi, euh… du sang, des bières…en plus, on pourra passer un peu plus de temps ensemble !

-Tu trouves qu'on n'en passe pas assez ?

-Si c'est juste que… que je me sens un peu seule ces derniers temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?

-Je dors mal, je m'inquiète un peu pour tout le monde et je me demande si…si tu as des nouvelles de Drusilla ?

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, je suis sure qu'elle serait capable de venir te voir en évoquant le bon vieux temps.

-Non, elle ne l'a jamais fait trésor.

-Mais si elle le faisait, tu me le dirais ?

-Oui bien sur mon bébé, je te le promet. Assura t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Pourtant Spike ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, il avait revu Drusilla à peine 2 jours auparavant. Il s'en voulait de ne rien dire à Buffy, elle avait confiance en lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer que son ex et lui discutaient fréquemment. Il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment pour Dru, il était follement amoureux de Buffy, seulement elle lui rappelait une partie de sa vie et le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal, mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle en fasse à Buffy. Il se posait des tas de questions :

Comment réagirait Buffy s'il lui disait la vérité maintenant ?

Serait-il capable de Tuer Drusilla pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Buffy ?

Ou n'aurait-il pas le courage ?

-Spike…Spike

-Hein ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

-Rien.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux m'en parler, tu m'écoutes bien quand j'ai des problèmes, je suis là aussi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas mon amour !

-Eh bien, je… non c'est rien, ça va aller maintenant.

-C'est Drusilla n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment tu as…

-…De t'avoir parler d'elle, ça t'as rappeler de vieux souvenirs je me trompe ?

-Ouais en quelques sortes.

-J'en étais sure. Murmura t-elle abattue.

-Hey Buffy, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi !

-Oui mais…elle te connaît bien plus que je ne connaîtrais jamais !

-Elle connaît l'ancien Spike Buffy, pas le nouveau, j'ai changé amour et toi tu me connais tel que je suis maintenant, pas elle.

-Tu as partagé plus d'un siècle avec elle, moi je ne le pourrais jamais !

-Il est vrai une grande partie de ma vie…. Euh de ma mort…enfin de mon existence a été avec Drusilla, elle m'a créée et c'est le seul lien qui me reste vraiment avec elle aujourd'hui je te le jure chaton.

Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu compares ce que tu as vécu avec Super Angel ou l'armoire à glace avec nous ?

-Non, bien sur que non, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que maintenant ! C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant que ce soit avec Angel ou même Riley.

-Tu vois, on ne peut pas le comparer, c'est notre histoire à nous, elle est unique comme elle a pu être unique avec les 2 autres crétins qui t'ont largués !

-Spike !

-Quoi c'est vrai, ils ont été idiots, mais moi ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es à moi maintenant et je ne ferais pas la même erreur que ces zigotos, rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi !

-Pas même Drusilla ?

-Non, sûrement pas elle !

-C'est vrai que je suis à toi et j'espère l'être encore longtemps.

-Ca tu peux en être sure poussin. Lui assura t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Tu vois, c'est peut-être ça qui me fait le plus peur.

-D'être heureuse ?Demanda t-il en passant un main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui et si tu savais depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien.

-Depuis ta séparation avec Mr Muscle ?

-Non bien avant, depuis ma séparation Angel.

Spike la regarda surpris, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa cicatrice tout en lui affirmant avec amour :

-Quand Angel est partit, je me suis dit que je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier et puis Riley est arrivé, il était humain, il était gentil alors, j'ai pensé voilà le garçon qu'il faut à une fille normale. Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée, mais il n'y a jamais eu cette étincelle, ce feu et cette passion que j'avais connut à l'époque avec Angel, non jamais même en essayant de toutes mes forces d'y croire pour qu'un jour peut-être cela se produirait. Et tu arrivais dans ma vie, bon au début, je voulais t'étriper, je t'avais en horreur et toi tu voulais ma mort !

Spike se mit à rire et elle aussi. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, ils se détestaient et de se rappelaient ces moments là maintenant, les faisaient plutôt rire. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer que 3ans après, ils ne pourraient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Buffy reprit son sérieux tout en continuant à passer ses doigts sur sa cicatrice et continua son explication d'une voix des plus douce :

-Ensuite, tu m'as avouée ton amour une 1ère fois, mais ce n'était pas réciproque, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment…. Disons que je redoutais peut-être une autre relation avec un vampire, je sais pas et je ne le serais sans doute jamais. Pourtant, on a appris à se connaître, je t'ai appréciée et puis, tu as ravivé quelque chose en moi, une chose pure, belle et je ne pensais jamais connaître à nouveau. Cette étincelle, ce feu, cette passion brillent tellement fort au fond de mon cœur et c'est grâce à toi mon amour. Elle est bien plus puissante qu'avec Angel, tu es la seule personne qui m'a fait découvrir cela.

Spike rapprocha son visage du sien, il était très ému sur ce que venait de dire Buffy. Il la regarda avec amour puis lui murmura troublé :

-Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour te prouver tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

-Tu me l'as déjà prouvé Spike alors laisse-moi te montrer le mien maintenant.

-Oh Buffy, tu es mon rayon de soleil !

-Et toi ma lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres. Affirma t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage.

Il lui caressa les cheveux puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller travailler ?

-Pas envie. Dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

-Buffy, ton patron va se fâcher !

-Je suis mon propre patron !

-Et Willow tu l'oublies ?

-Elle comprendra, elle a été amoureuse aussi et elle sait ce que ça peut faire de devoir se séparer.

-Chaton !

-On pourrait passer la journée ensemble ici, rien que toi et moi. Proposa la jeune femme en passant ses mains sur son torse.

Elle déposa sur ses lèvres puis regarda fixement le vampire, il soupira puis avoua :

-Ne me tente pas d'accepter mon ange !

A ces mots, Buffy eut un sourire malicieux, elle se pencha puis se mit à embrasser son cou avec sensualité.

-Buffy arrêtes s'il te plait !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et continua de plus belle.

-Oh Buffy…tu ne…réussiras pas….bon sang….tu as gagné !

La Tueuse s'arrêta puis lui lança un sourire triomphant.

-Seulement quelques minutes ! Déclara t-il avec autorité.

Il lut sur le visage de Buffy un peu de déception puis elle eut de nouveau un sourire taquin.

-C'est assez suffisant pour te faire changer d'opinion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

-A ton avis ? L'interrogea t-elle en ouvrant son pantalon et en glissant une main dedans.

-Oh non amour !

-Eh si ! Chuchota en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du vampire.

-Referme le ou sinon…

-…Ou sinon tu me sautes dessus ?

-Précisément ! Affirma t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Vas-y, mais moi je n'ai pas l'impression que tu vas le faire.

-Ne me cherche pas bébé ou tu vas me trouver !

-Trouillard !

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Assura t-il en capturant ses lèvres fougueusement.

-Et la suite ?

-La voilà ! Murmura le vampire en l'embrassant sur le haut du cou.

-Tu te rattrapes pourtant, tu te dérobes toujours mon chéri !

Spike la pressa contre son corps , l'embrassa dans le cou ensuite, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol puis il déboutonna la chemise qu'elle portait et commença à couvrir son corps de baisers.

Pendant ce temps, Drusilla et compagnie parlait avec le Fengumor.

-Alors tu veux que je m'occupe de la plus jeune !

-Oui, la vieille est plus rusée et c'est moi qui m'occupera de lui enlever son souffle de vie au moment venu !

Anyanka !

-Oui, Dru chérie, que veux-tu ?

-Va passer la nouvelle dans notre bon vieux bar, des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient s'y trouver.

-Ok!

La démone allait se téléporter quand Dru l'appela et s'exclama :

-Non, tout compte fait, je vais m'en occuper !

-Très bien j'ai compris !

-Compris quoi ?!

-Tais-toi fillette, ce soir nous allons célébrer notre victoire !

Le parchemin sera mien et il entraînera ta fin petite Tueuse !

Spike et Buffy se trouvaient allongés sur le sol de la crypte ayant uniquement sur eux la petite couverture qui était habituellement posée sur le fauteuil.

-Waouh, tu t'es bien rattrapé !

-Tu m'as surtout bien piégé trésor.

-Tes points faibles sont mes meilleurs atouts !

-De quels points faibles tu parles ? L'interrogea t-il avec taquinerie.

-La bière, l'argent et bien entendu le sexe ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Tu en oublies un mon ptit cœur.

-Moi ?

-Tu pensais à qui, Willow ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-On peut savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle chaton ?

-Ben quand tu as parlé de Willow, je me suis dit elle est gay alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec Alex !

-Avec Simplet ! Mais t'es dégoûtante !

-Quoi j'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ?

-Tu as un drôle d'amusement.

-Ca aurait pu être un de tes fantasmes.

-Buffy, tu veux me faire des cauchemars !

-Je plaisante, mais c'est quoi ton fantasme le plus secret ?

-Toi.

-Moi ?!

-Oui, mon vrai fantasme je le vis depuis 1 mois 1/2.

-J'appellerai plutôt cela un rêve !

-Appelles cela comme tu veux mais tu connais mon désir le plus caché.

-Tu n'en as pas un autre ?

-Si, seulement celui-là est vraiment irréalisable.

-Dis-moi quand même.

-Etre humain pour pouvoir passer ma vie près de toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas irréalisable, on pourra quand même passer notre vie ensemble que tu sois humain ou non !

Pourtant Spike avait une excellente raison de parler de ça car Drusilla lui avait dit "Elle va vieillir et toi non elle sera envieuse de ta jeunesse et tu t'en voudras de lui avoir gâcher sa vie."

-Peut-être, ce n'est pas sure.

-Tu crois que je m'amuse avec ça ? Spike, je crois vraiment en ce que j'ai dit. Des projets de ce genre, je n'en ai pas eut beaucoup seulement j'étais sérieuse avec Angel et je le suis aujourd'hui avec toi.

-Euh Drusilla….

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voir avec nous ? Demanda Buffy avec autorité.

-Rien, en fait Dru, Angel et moi, on ne vieillira jamais alors que toi, Dawn, Willow, Elena et Bozo vous allez vieillir.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse-moi !

-Buffy….

-Je m'en fiche de ce qui nous arrivera dans 10 ou 20ans, tout ce que je veux c'est vivre au jour le jour avec toi, alors embrasse-moi et chasses ses mauvaises pensées de ta tête.

Il l'embrassa puis lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Tu es merveilleuse mon ange.

-J'essaye de l'être autant que toi, mais je ne sais pas si je saurais te surpasser.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es formidable, si belle et tu n'as pas changée pour me plaire, je suis déjà fou de toi !

-Je n'essaye pas de changer, je suis ta Buffy, même avec mon sale caractère !

-Mon ptit poussin je t'adore. Déclara t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre ne serais-ce qu'un seul jour sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin d'être dans tes bras et d'y rester pour toujours. Dit-elle mélancolique en se blottissant contre lui.

-Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je déprime un peu ces derniers jours c'est tout.

-C'est à cause de cette cinglée de Drusilla ?

-Oui, elle m'inquiète un peu, elle est silencieuse trop d'ailleurs, mais quand elle commence, le mal qu'elle fait, c'est horrible et jamais à moi, toujours aux autres. Pourquoi explique-moi mon Spike ?

-Elle veut te faire souffrir psychologiquement car elle n'est pas ainsi forte que toi.

Mais, elle te fait souffrir tant que ça mon amour ?

-Non, elle me fait surtout peur.

-Tu as toujours été courageuse, mais on ne peut pas t'en vouloir de la craindre.

-Pas elle Spike, simplement ses actes.

-J'avais compris mon poussin alors écoute-moi bien, je vais te dire la même chose que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure : "Chasses ses mauvaises pensées".

-D'accord je ne veux pas gâcher ce merveilleux moment avec toi.

-Tu devrais quand même rentrer te préparer !

-Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes s'il te plait.

-Oui, mais pas plus de toute façon je dois sortir.

-Sortir pour aller où ? Demanda t-elle en se relevant.

-Je vais aller faire un tour dans les bars à démons.

-Je viens avec toi ! Déclara Buffy avec détermination.

-Non, toi tu retournes à la boutique !

-Les démons ne sont pas tes meilleurs amis, on en a tué un il y a peine 3 jours !

-Oui et en plus celui-là il me devait de l'argent….mais bon, je ne changerais pas d'avis, j'aurai beaucoup plus de difficultés à avoir des renseignements s'ils se rendent compte que la Tueuse est avec moi.

-Ce ne sont pas un ou deux démons qui vont me faire peur !

-Ouais et j'irais chercher mes tuyaux où moi après ?

-Euh ben…

-Certains sont plutôt sympas je le conçois, comme Clem, tu le connais !

-Oui, il est super gentil… et d'autres ne sont pas des anges c'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

-Exact, traiter avec des démons c'est plus dur que de faire une partie de poker avec eux !

Buffy eut un faible sourire car elle savait qu'il avait raison, Spike la regarda et déclara :

-Je passerais te voir ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas avant mon chéri !

-Bon ok, je passerais à la boutique.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Buffy, elle embrassa son petit ami.

-Une minute, tu ne me prépares rien de provoquant ?

-Tu me connais, je suis sage comme une image !

-Vu ce que tu as été capable de faire tout à l'heure, je commence à ma poser des questions.

-Non, non, je ne ferais rien, promit ! Dit-elle toute souriante.

-Attends, montre-moi tes mains.

Elle lui montra et il en conclut qu'elle ne croisait pas les doigts.

-Tu voulais que je le fasse avec quoi, ma langue ? Elle a une meilleure utilité je trouve ! Affirma t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je me méfies quand même de toi, la dernière fois aussi tu avais promit et je me souviens de ce que tu as fait !

-Tu as quand même regarder "Passion". Dit-elle certaine mais avec un sourire malicieux.

-Si tu crois que c'est facile de suivre quand quelqu'un te chatouille tout le temps !

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, je suis méchante avec toi.

-Je préfère quand même ce genre de mesquineries qu'autre chose !

-Je te jure que je ferais rien de stupide ! Murmura t-elle en croisant ses doigts de pieds.

-Tu ne devrais pas jurer comme ça chaton.

-C'est ton intuition masculine qui te le dit ?

-Intuition vampirique plutôt !

Buffy le regarda interloqué et Spike lui expliqua :

-Si tu continues à me tendre des pièges je vais finir par avoir une dent contre toi !

-Ah oui, j'ai compris !

-Compris quoi ?!

-Tu n'aimes pas quand c'est moi qui te domine !

-Mais non !

-Menteur, ta stature de mec viril battu par une femme, ça tu déteste !

-Buffy !

-Alors, j'ai pas raison ?

-Bon d'accord, je n'aime pas quand c'est toi qui fait ça !

-Mais l'inverse ne te dérange pas !

-Ouais c'est vrai, j'adore te défier seulement quand c'est toi qui me provoque, j'ai toujours un mal fou à te résister.

-Tu sais que pour moi c'est exactement pareille voilà pourquoi je veux me venger.

-J'ai quand même un doute pour cet après-midi, peut-être que je ferais mieux de ne pas venir.

-Bon tant pis ! Dit-elle en soupirant et en prenant une mine boudeuse.

-Oh non, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne viendrais pas, tu es assez maligne pour préparer quelque chose !

Elle le regarda en faisant une petite moue triste et il lui assura résigné :

-Buffy… bon ok j'irai à la boutique.

-Merci mon chéri, j'attendrais cette après-midi avec impatience.

-Et rien d'autre ! Déclara t-il avec autorité.

-Oui.

La jeune femme attrapa la chemise de son petit ami qui traînait un peu plus loin puis l'enfila et se leva. Spike en fit de même après avoir remit son pantalon puis Buffy récupéra ses affaires un peu partout dans la crypte et après avoir enfiler son jean, Spike lui demanda ironiquement :

-Tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir à noël ?

-Non dis-moi mon amour.

-Un paquet de chemises !

-Spike !

-Bientôt je n'en aurais plus, tu pars toujours avec et je ne les revois jamais.

-C'est la 3ème !

-6ème !

-Oh !

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me piques mes chemises seulement, on ne fait pas la même taille, tu me vois porter ça ! Affirma t-il en lui montrant son débardeur.

-Le vert te va bien !

-Viens voir. Dit Spike en la prenant par la main.

Il la conduisit vers sa malle, qu'il ouvrit puis se pencha et lui montra un tas de T-Shirts, pulls, vestes, gilets, sweats… Buffy le regarda embarrassée et Spike avoua :

-Tu oublies toujours quelque chose et je suis obligé de faire de la place dans cette malle depuis 1 mois 1/2.

-Désolée…

-Non amour c'est pas grave, au moins si tu viens squatter chez moi, tu auras des fringues à part les pantalons, y a ce qu'il faut !

Il réussit à la faire sourire et elle expliqua sincèrement :

-J'aime t'avoir avec moi tout le temps et comme c'est impossible au moins si je porte une de tes chemises j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours là.

Spike l'enlaça et lui assura et lui assura tendrement :

-J'aimerai être toujours avec toi mais j'ai un ennemi pire que la Tueuse !

-Le soleil.

-Ouais, pourtant un jour, on le pourra peut-être.

-J'y crois Spike, j'y crois plus que tout. Déclara t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bon, on va peut-être arrêter là sinon je ne vais pas vouloir que tu partes chez toi.

-Alors garde-moi !

-Mon poussin, tant qu'on aura pas battu Drusilla on ne sera jamais tranquille, il faut mieux découvrir ce qu'elle prépare.

-C'est vrai, c'est égoïste de penser à nous alors qu'elle ne pense qu'à nous détruire tous !

-Non mon amour ce n'est pas égoïste, on s'aime donc on a le droit de penser uniquement à nous et puis de toute façon, ce soir je vais m'occuper de toi, tu verras tes cauchemars partiront, je serais là ma chérie.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant besoin de toi en ce moment. Tu veux bien que je vienne dormir ici cette nuit ?

Pour réponse, Spike l'embrassa et elle lui dit :

-J'y vais, reviens-moi vite, très vite d'ailleurs.

-Promis chaton, à tout à l'heure.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, Spike se trouvait toujours dans le bar à démons, il était tranquillement entrain de boire un verre de sang quand une voix féminine lui dit :

-Je me demandais comment un homme tel que toi pouvait se résigner à boire une telle ignominie !

Le vampire leva les yeux et se trouva face à Drusilla, elle était d'ailleurs extrêmement belle, sa robe rouge couleur sang était fendue laissant apparaître sa jambe et son décolleté était d'autant plus plongeant. Spike ne pouvait détaché son regard de la beauté maléfique qui se trouver en face de lui, elle était son ancien amour et autrefois il passait des heures à la regarder, mais le temps avait passé, Spike avait changé. Pourtant, il était vraiment troublé à ce moment là.

-Dru..euh, tu….tu viens ici pour te faire buter ? Demanda t-il à la fois d'une voix hésitante et ironique.

-Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi Spike ! Affirma t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Ok alors, tu es venu me faire la causette ?

C'est marrant, on en a parlé justement ce matin Buffy et moi, parler du bon vieux temps toi et moi, un truc, un truc pour me faire comprendre que j'ai tort.

-Buffy…lui as-tu au moins déjà parlé de nos petites rencontres ?

-Euh…

-Non, bien sur que non. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre que son petit ami a encore des liens avec son ex !

-Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec toi Dru d'ailleurs, je suis impatient que tu ailles faire un tour en enfer !

-Non mon cruel William, tu ne l'es pas autant que tu l'affirmes sinon tu m'aurais tuer l'autre jour.

-C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas fait et je me demande pourquoi mais tu sais aujourd'hui, je le ferais pour protéger Buffy de tout le mal que tu fais ou serais capable de lui faire.

-Il y a une autre solution Spike et de cette façon tu serais enfin libéré.

-Ah oui, laisse-moi deviné chaton, me nourrir d'une jeune femme blonde et ainsi te débarrasser d'elle !

-C'était ton but autrefois : La Tuer !

-Ouais, mais tu sais ce qu'est mon but maintenant : Te Tuer !

-Faux mon chéri, tu attends de découvrir ce que je manigance, saches seulement que lorsque tu le découvriras, il sera trop tard !

Spike lui attrapa brutalement son poignet et lui demanda avec colère :

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici espèce de garce ?

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Spike, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui murmura d'une voix douce mais glaciale :

-Ce soir, au cimetière un démon Fengumor vous y attendra et grâce à lui te petite Tueuse adorée connaîtra le début de ses souffrances !

Il lui lâcha le poignet, elle se leva puis s'éloigna et Spike la questionna interloqué :

-Et pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

Elle se retourna et lui assura avec un sourire démoniaque :

-Pour que le jeu soit d'autant plus passionnant mon cruel amour !

Au même moment, Buffy se trouvait à la boutique, accoudait sur le comptoir avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle rêvassait.

-Buffy….Buffy Summers est appelée sur la Terre ! L'appela Willow.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction de la part de sa meilleure amie, cela l'agaça puis soudain, elle eut un sourire malicieux et s'exclama d'une voix amusée :

-Tiens, ne serais-ce pas un vampire !

-Spike ! S'écria Buffy en relevant la tête.

Mais….Oh Willow !

-Je savais que c'était le seul moyen de te faire sortir de ta rêverie ! Déclara son amie enjouée.

-Je ne rêvassais pas !

-Ah oui, ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle et tu ne rêvassais pas !

-Non pas du tout. Tiens, où sont les clients ?!

-Buffy cela fait exactement 5 minutes que j'ai fermée alors tu tiens toujours à dire que tu ne rêvassais pas ?

-Bon ok, je rêvassais peut-être un peu seulement je suis tellement bien en ce moment.

-J'ai remarquée et ça fait plaisir de te voir ainsi.

-Et tout ça grâce à Spike !

-Je me disais bien que tu as déteint sur mon petit ami et Alex ?!

-Possible, mais non, je reste Willow Rosenberg ta meilleure amie et cela me suffit !

-Tu sais que je t'adore Will.

-J'espère bien car tu es arrivée 1/4 d'heure en retard ce matin et je préfère pas savoir ce que tu faisais. Oh oui, ça te regarde !

-Ben tu sais ce n'est pas la faute de Spike, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas partir, mais bon tu vois je suis quand même ici !

-Si tu voulais rester avec Spike, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire et j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule.

-Non et puis Spike devait sortir pour en savoir plus sur ce que prépare Drusilla.

-Alors, il t'en parlera ce soir.

-Non, j'ai réussis à la persuader de venir à la boutique !

-C'est mieux, on pourra tout de suite faire des recherches. En fait, il vient à quelle heure ?

-Eh bien… maintenant ! Affirma t-elle toute contente en entendant le bruit provenant de la salle de gym.

Tout de suite après, Buffy se précipita vers la salle d'entraînement elle ouvrit la porte puis se trouva nez à nez avec sa petite sœur et elle déclara d'une voix déçut :

-Oh c'est toi Dawn.

-Merci pour l'accueil !

-Non je suis contente de te voir ma chérie, c'est juste que…

-…Qu'elle pensait trouver une autre personne ici. La coupa Willow en arrivant.

-Ah oui, je vois… mais bon je ne suis pas là pour parler de toi ma chère grande sœur.

-Tu veux quoi Dawnie ?!

-Un accord !

-Un accord ?! Répétèrent Buffy et Willow en chœur.

-Oui, tu m'accordes l'autorisation de partir une semaine à Noël dans la famille de Jim et je te promet d'avoir de bonnes notes !

-Et qu'en pense ta tutrice ?

-C'est à toi que je le demande et elle ne refusera pas de toute manière si j'ai l'accord de ma grande sœur, Elise est adorable comme tutrice.

-Donc, tu ne veux pas passer les fêtes avec nous ?

-Non enfin, si mais toi, tu as Spike, Willow, Elena et Alex alors que pour moi Jim est…enfin…

Dawn se mit à bafouiller et Buffy conclu :

-Tu es amoureuse de lui !

-Non pas du tout, mais je m'entend super bien avec lui. C'est un peu comme avec Spike !

-Oui dans ce cas là, c'est clair, à moins que tu es des vues sur mon petit ami !

Dawn la regarda stupéfaite, Buffy avait dit ça naturellement, se doutait-elle de quelque chose ?!

La jeune fille décida de dire ce qu'entendait sa sœur :

-Buffy, mais ça va pas la tête !

-Hé, je plaisante mais au moins je sais maintenant que tu craques un peu pour ce Jim ! Déclara la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à Willow.

Elles se mirent à rire puis Dawn rougit. Il était vrai que Jim était pas mal du tout et qu'en plus il était amoureux d'elle mais elle, elle n'aimait qu'un homme.

 **-N'importe quoi !**

-Dawn te vexes pas, on rigole un peu !

-Au lieu de rire, tu ferrais mieux de me donner une réponse !

-C'est d'accord.

-Vrai de vrai ?!

-Oui.

Dawn enlaça sa sœur pour la remercier et Buffy ajouta avant que sa petite sœur sorte :

-Et tu embrasseras Jim pour deux !

Dawn claqua la porte en lui tirant la langue et Willow dit à Buffy :

-C'est mignon.

-Oui, elle est mignonne et ça me fait plaisir de la voir heureuse.

-Tu n'es même pas déçut d'avoir trouvée Dawn au lieu de Spike ?

-Si un peu, mais j'ai été contente de voir ma petite sœur. Tu sais Willow, cela fait uniquement 2 1/2 semaines que Dawn et moi on est de nouveau proche.

-Tu n'aurais rien fait pour arranger les choses ?

-Franchement non, si Spike n'avait pas parlé à Dawn et si elle n'avait pas ensuite fait le 1er pas, je n'aurais rien entrepris, j'avais déjà prit ma décision.

Son amie la regarda un peu gênée et Buffy la rassura :

-Mais c'est du passée maintenant. Tu comptes rouvrir dans combien de temps ?

-Euh attends, à ma montre il est 11h45 donc à 14h30 car je dois partir vers 12h15, j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Un rendez-vous !

-Buffy, c'est un rendez-vous professionnel, ça concerne le rachat d'un sceptre magique, je veux négocié le prix !

-Ok c'est toi le patron. Bon alors je vais avoir le temps de m'entraîner un peu !

-Très bien, à toute à l'heure. Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Buffy enfila un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur bleu puis elle s'attacha les cheveux. Elle s'approcha du mannequin puis enchaîna coup de poing, coup de pied, coup de coude et coup de genoux. 15 minutes plus tard, la porte qui donnait accès à la salle s'ouvrit, Spike entra mais Buffy était tellement occupée à son entraînement qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de son arrivée. Il la regarda quelques secondes avec le sourire puis s'approcha de Buffy et alors qu'elle allait asséner un autre coup de poing, Spike attrapa son bras, elle se retourna et il déclara sur un ton sarcastique :

-Pauvre mannequin, tu es entrain de le réduire en bouillit !

-Spike !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement puis elle lui avoua avec tendresse :

-Tu m'as manquée, tu m'as terriblement manquée mon amour.

-Toi aussi mon poussin tu m'as manqué. Lui assura t-il en l'embrassant.

-Et maintenant, tu restes avec moi ?

-Oui un petit peu comme prév….

-…Comment ça un ptit peu ?!

-Ben ouais, ensuite je rentre à la crypte.

-Mais pourquoi tu resterais pas là ?

-Et pourquoi je rentrerais pas chez moi ?

-Spike !

-Non !

-Ah oui, tu crois !

Elle se mit à lui chuchoter quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Spike.

-Alors c'est toujours non ?

-Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

-Oui, bien sure si cela te fait plaisir, je te jure que pour une fois, je te laisserais tranquille !

-Promis ?

-Oui c'est promis et jusqu'au bout. Combien de temps ça dure déjà ?

-Euh environ 50 minutes.

-Autant que ça ?!

-C'est trop tard pour revenir sur ta parole, tu as promit !

-Oui je sais, mais je pourrais rester dans tes bras ?

-Si tu ne fais rien d'autre, je suis d'accord.

-Oui, je ne ferais rien seulement à la minute où cela se termine, tu es de nouveau à moi ! Lui assura t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Entendu. Hé, tu sais que tu ferrais une sacré femme d'affaires !

-Merci, je prend ça pour un compliment !

Buffy l'embrassa tendrement et ajouta d'une voix douce :

-Petit cadeau pour toi.

-Merci du cadeau, bon on va voir Willow ou tu veux encore t'entraîner ?

-Ben y a un entraînement qui me plairait bien seulement si Willow débarque à l'improviste….

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

-Et toi alors, tu n'y penses pas ?

-Si mais…

-…Ah tu vois !

-Buffy, tu m'énerves tu sais !

-Je sais et j'adore te mettre en colère mon cher Spike. lui assura t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Oh chaton, tu me connais parfaitement, tu utilises mes sentiments et ainsi, je ne peux plis être fâché contre toi !

-Oui mon chéri, c'est tout à fait cela !

-Bon tu viens ou j'y vais tout seul ?

-Willow attendra. Affirma Buffy en le poussant.

Il tomba à la renverse, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et murmura avec provocation en retirant sa ceinture tout en l'embrassant :

-J'ai largement mieux à te proposer.

-Peut-être mais pas autant que la petite information dont je dispose.

-Quelle information ?!

-Celle qui te permettra de contrecarrer les plans de Drusilla.

-Oh c'est ça !

-Ne saute pas de joie aussi vite ! Dit-il ironiquement.

-Non c'est chouette mais toujours cette cinglée, j'aurai préférée que tu m'annonces la fin du Monde !

-Ben dis donc, une Tueuse qui préfère l'apocalypse à un vampire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !

-Tout dépend du vampire, si c'est toi… eh bien, tu connais la réponse.

-Bon c'est vrai, mais on devrait quand même se lever !

-C'est rare de te voir refuser une proposition de ce genre.

-Et ce ne sera pas la dernière mon ptit cœur, crois-moi.

Elle fut un peu déçut de la réponse de son petit ami mais se leva puis Spike se leva à son tour, rattacha sa ceinture et avoua franchement :

-Te vexe pas mon bébé, j'essaye juste de régler nos problèmes sinon je me serais déjà jeté sur toi et pas besoin d'invitation.

-Pas besoin d'invitation…. Pas besoin c'est vite dit et supposons que moi je ne le veuille pas ?

Spike se rapprocha tout en la fixant intensément et lui demanda avec certitude :

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Euh, oui bien sur !

Il se mit à lui caresser la joue puis laissa ensuite glisser ses doigts sur ses jolies lèvres, prit délicatement son menton puis chuchota sincèrement et tendrement :

-Mon cœur, tu ne sais pas résister à ça et j'en suis sure.

-Ouais c'est vrai, seulement j'attend !

-Euh tu attends quoi ?!

-Tu m'embrasses ou c'est moi qui t'embrasse ?

-Ah oui, là je te reconnais bien mon poussin. Déclara t-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Bon on y va maintenant ?

Elle sourit puis ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement et rejoignirent Willow.

-Tiens bonjour Spike, on parlait justement de toi tout à l'heure et on disait…

-….Willow, Spike n'est pas ici pour ça !

-Si pourquoi pas !

-Je croyais que ce que tu devais dire était **Plus** important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Dit Buffy mécontente.

-Euh ouais c'est beaucoup important que de t'écouter Willow.

-Tant pis pour toi, mais tant mieux pour Buffy !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues Will ! Bon, tu nous parles au lieu qu'on n'attende plus longtemps. Proposa la jeune femme pour changer de conversation.

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir autour de la grande table puis Spike leur expliqua qu'un démon cherchait à récupérer le parchemin et selon ses sources (sans mentionner Dru) la créature devait se trouvait dans un des 12 cimetières de la ville. A ces mots, Willow se précipita vers le comptoir où était posé son ordinateur portable, elle s'assit dos tourné vers eux et se retourna juste pour demander à Spike :

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Le démon Fengumor. Dit-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Ok, c'est partit !

Elle se plongea alors dans des recherches sur le net, Buffy se mit une chaise à côté de son petit ami puis il demanda :

-Et tu cherches quoi exactement la Rouquine ?

-Eh bien par rapport à ses origines, je cherche de quoi il se nourrit et ensuite je fouille un peu dans les enquêtes de Police de ses derniers jours.

-Tu es vraiment une sacré intello !

-Je prend cela comme un compliment Spike.

-Mais c'est le cas.

Buffy rapprocha sa chaise puis chuchota amusée à l'oreille du vampire et lui assura à voix basse :

-A la crypte, i mois 1/2, une histoire de portable et je t'ai dit que je me vengerais.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non Spike, je suis très sérieuse. Affirma t-elle en passant ses mains sur son torse.

-Et Willow, tu l'oublies ?

Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, celle-ci était toujours entrain de faire ses recherches, Buffy se retourna vers Spike et lui assura avec le sourire :

-Tu sais comme moi que quand Willow a la nez dans son ordinateur, tout le reste autour d'elle n'existe plus !

-Oui mais…

-Mais quoi ? Le questionna Buffy avec malice tout en continuant de le caresser.

-Euh… tu vas te tourner en ridicule.

-Possible, mais pas autant que toi !

La jeune femme déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, le fixa amusée puis l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou et le haut du torse tout en continuant à le caresser, Spike avait beaucoup de mal à lui résister et la suppliait d'arrêter mais rien à faire Buffy semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

-Euh les amis, j'ai trouvée un tas de meurtres qui date de ce matin, un homme a été retrouvé mort, les membres et la tête arrachés alors, je continue les recherches ?

-Ouais continue ! Répondit le vampire extasié.

-Ok, ça marche !

-Mais je ne parlais de toi ! Déclara t-il à sa Tueuse.

-Chut… tu n'as pas envie d'attirer l'attention ?

-Non et je n'ai envie de rien d'autre chaton !

-Menteur, dis plutôt que ce serait gênant si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte et que… enfin moi je m'en fiche !

-Eh bien pas moi alors arrête ! Ordonna t-il furieux.

-Je n'ai pas envie et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça t'énerves autant que cela mon chéri.

Après quelques secondes, Buffy recommença son petit jeu puis elle laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas du corps.

-Oh Buffy… arrête mon cœur..

-Non pas tant que tu ne craqueras pas ! Expliqua t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Elle commença à couvrir son torse de baisers mouillés et le vampire dit avec difficultés :

-Buffy….je….je t'en pris, ne… bon sang….ne m'aguiche plus.

-Détends-toi mon chéri et ensuite tu n'auras plus aucun scrupule. Murmura t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il l'embrassa ardemment puis bredouilla avec certitude :

-Bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as gagné maintenant, alors tu peux arrêter !

Non pas encore, je ne t'ai pas tout à fait vaincu !

A ces mots, elle se mit à lui caresser les cuisses en continuant à déposer des baisers sensuels sur son torse. Cette fois, Spike semblait ne plus résistait au point qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il tenait toujours sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

-Alors tu renonces enfin ?

-Oh oui, tu as gagn…Aïe ! Cria le vampire en se brûlant les doigts avec sa clope.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! S'écria soudainement Willow.

Buffy eut juste le temps de s'asseoir sur sa chaise puis sa meilleure amie se tourna vers eux et les questionna :

-Il se passe quoi ici ?

-Euh rien, je… je me suis brûler avec ma cigarette ! Dit-il en lui montrant sa main droite.

Elle regarda Buffy qui avait extrêmement du mal à ne pas rire.

-Bon, je vois que vous vous en fichez de savoir pour le démon !

-Non, non Will, c'est juste que… j'ai… enfin on a le droit de rire tout de même ?

-Oui bien sure Buffy, mais on doit encore se renseigner un maximum sur les agissements de Drusilla.

-Oui tu as raison. Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ? Demanda t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

-Eh bien, le démon semble se trouver dans le cimetière près du vieux cinéma enfin celui qui a était détruit !

-Bon alors, on commencera par celui-là !

-D'accord, mais en reparlera tout à l'heure car je dois partir !

-Vas-y Will !

L'ex sorcière quitta ensuite la boutique, Buffy ferma la porte puis se retourna vers son petit ami et déclara avec le sourire en fermant à clef :

-Bravo Spike !

-Donc tu t'es bien amusé ?

Buffy lui sourit, avança puis s'assit sur le comptoir et répondit :

-Oui et surtout à la fin !

-Quand je me suis brûler les doigts ! En conclut-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je dois reconnaître qu'en matière de discrétion, tu es un champion !

-Je me débrouille. Assura t-il amusé en l'enlaçant.

-Je préfère ça, mais tu sais tout à l'heure j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais fâché contre moi.

-Non mon poussin, je ne pourrais pas être en colère contre toi

-C'est parce que je suis follement amoureuse de toi. Avoua t-elle sincèrement en l'embrassant.

-Alors, si j'ai bien comprit, Willow ne rentre pas tout de suite !

Pour réponse, elle l'embrassa lentement et l'interrogea en l'aguichant :

-Et pourquoi ?

Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Parce que j'ai très envie de toi !

-Et si Willow revient plus tôt ou que quelqu'un entre ?

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure. Affirma avec certitude en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-C'est vrai, je dois le reconnaître seulement…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Spike l'embrassa ardemment, la prit ensuite dans ses bras puis Buffy enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser alors que son petit ami se dirigeait vers la grande table. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de celle-ci puis la jeune femme retira son manteau de cuir ainsi que la chemise de son amant puis lui murmura tendrement sans cesser de l'embrasser :

-Viens, on s'en fiche du reste !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord ma chérie ! Lui assura t-il en l'enlaçant.

Ils montèrent sur celle-ci, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément…

Quelques instants venaient à peine de s'écouler lorsque la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit et qu'Alex et Elena arrivèrent puis il s'écria étonné en fixant la jeune femme :

-C'est bizarre que la porte d'entrée soit fermée !

-Mais c'est l'heure de fermeture !

-Oui c'est vrai Ely.

Ils avancèrent puis découvrirent Buffy et Spike allongeaient sur la grande table entrain de s'embrasser et de toute évidence sur le point de faire l'amour.

 **-AH NON, C'EST PAS VRAI !** Cria Alex surpris et dégoûté.

Spike et Buffy arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et il murmura d'une voix agacée :

-Oh putain, voilà encore ce ptit emmerdeur !

-Tant pis, on reprendra plus tard.

-Attends, on pourrait faire comme si on ne l'avait pas vu et peut-être qu'il partira.

-Tu connais Alex Spike !

-Oh oui, je le connais Simplet !

Ils se levèrent, Buffy récupéra son débardeur qui se trouvait derrière elle, l'enfila et ils descendirent de la table puis Alex hurla :

-Vous… vous…. Oh mais Buffy, je ne te reconnais plus depuis que tu sors avec ce mort-vivant !

-Désolée Alex, mais…

-… Tu aurait peut-être dû venir un peu après, ça t'aurait sûrement apprit quelque chose !

-Spike ! Euh écoutes Alex, Willow est sortit alors on pensait…

-… Vous pensiez que vous pourriez vous envoyer en l'air tranquillement !

-Exact Bozo, tu sais que tes pilules pour l'intelligence commencent à faire de l'effet !

-Bon stop tous les deux ! Ordonna Buffy.

Spike se pencha, ramassa sa chemise et sa veste puis les enfila.

-Quand je pense que nous on fait des recherches pendant que d'autres s'amusent !

-Hé ho Simplet ! L'appela Spike.

-Quoi ?

-Moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches ce matin et Drusilla prépare à nouveau quelque chose.

-Tu as eu plus de chance que nous !

-Peut-être quand voyant que tu étais accompagné d'un abruti, ils ont préférés se barrer !

-Spike franchement, le jour où tu arrêteras ton stupide humour, peut-être bien que j'arrêterais de te lancer des regards noirs ! Affirma Elena en lui en lançant un.

-Désolé de te décevoir ma belle, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille ! Bon vous voulez savoir pour la folle ?

Ils répondirent oui et pendant que Spike leur racontait, Drusilla venait de se nourrir d'une jeune adolescente. Elle lâcha le corps et déclara enthousiaste en se léchant ses doigts :

-MM..cette petite était délicieuse.

-Je suis contente que ce cadeau t'est plue ma chérie, tu n'es pas très bien depuis quelques temps.

-Oui Anyanka, mon Spike me manque et je suis malheureuse de le voir avec cette petite blondasse qui tue ma race.

-Ne fais plus cette tête Dru, n'oublies pas ce soir !

La tristesse disparue du visage de la vampire et une lueur démoniaque apparut dans ses yeux puis elle avoua d'une voix glaciale :

-Oh oui petite garce, cette nuit ta vie m'appartiendra !

La soirée pour le Scooby Gang venait de commencer par un échec, c'était la 8ème cimetière qu'ils "visitaient" et aucune trace d'un démon à part quelques vampires par-ci, par-là, ils avaient fait choux blanc.

-Bravo pour ton tuyau Spike !

-Ecoutes le bouffon, je suis sure de ma source !

-Mais quelle source mon chéri ?

-Euh, un ami trésor.

-Ce n'est pas grave, si on trouve rien ici, il nous restera 4 cimetières.

-Bon ok Will, mais après on fait quoi si nada ?

-Eh bien Spike, tu nous présenteras ton indic !

-Euh Buffy, elle…euh il déteste les humains.

-Ah ! Ben ce n'est pas grave, on n'en a plus besoin car le voilà ton démon ! Affirma t-elle en le voyant sortir du bois.

Elle lâcha le main de son copain et pointa son arbalète sur le démon mais avant qu'elle tire, Alex dit ennuyé :

-Buffy, il y a un problème !

-Quoi ?!

-Regarde Chaton et tu comprendras !

Elle écouta son petit ami et découvrit qu'ils étaient encerclés par des vampires.

-Chouette ! Elena, tu te charges des 4 vampires à gauche, Willow et Alex prenaient les 2 derrières. Mon bébé, tu peux t'occuper des 3 autres à droite ?

-D'accord poussin et toi ?

-Les 2 devant et un charmant démon qui s'approche rapidement.

A ces mots, les vampires grognèrent puis ils se jetèrent sur la bande. Tandis que Buffy tirait une flèche dans le cœur du 1er vampire qui se présentait à elle, Spike trancha la tête d'un mort-vivant qui redevint de la poussière, Elena réussit à embrocher 2 vampires même temps et Willow attrapa un démon par derrière puis Alex le tua.

-Hé ma belle ptite blonde, tu veux un bisous sanglant ? Demanda le vampire en lui montrant ses crocs.

-Non merci, je préfère t'éclater la tête ! Dit-elle en lui décochant un coup de pied en plein visage.

-Garce !

-Ah non, moi c'est Buffy et toi c'est quoi ton nom, face de rat ?

Le vampire grogna, se jeta sur elle, mais avant qu'il ne l'approche, elle lui envoya un pieu dans le cœur et elle déclara déçue :

-Oh zut, y en a plus !

Elle se retourna vers ses 2 amis qui semblaient avoir du mal avec le 2ème vampire puis fit un saut périlleux avant et frappa le monstre dans les côtes. Alex allait se jeter sur lui quand Buffy lui arracha sa hache des mains et le décapita.

-Hé mon vampire !

-Alex, te vexes pas, en voilà d'autres ! Le « rassura »t-elle en voyant une bande de 5 vampires sortir de la crypte en face d'eux.

Alors que Buffy, Alex et Willow se préparaient à combattre, Spike se débarrassait de son dernier vampire et Elena aussi.

-Dis la ptite Tueuse, ça te dis de te faire un démon avec moi ?

-Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose de bien !

Ils se jetèrent alors sur le démon qui s'écria quand il les vit :

-Voilà enfin mes amuses gueules !

-C'est marrant, je me disais justement la même chose ! Déclara Elena.

Elle le frappa en plein dans la mâchoire puis Spike qui était passé par derrière lui enfonça son épée dans le dos seulement au lieu qu'il hurle, le démon ria et d'un geste du poing, il envoya valser Spike un peu plus loin. Elena le regarda surprise puis le Fengumor lui assura en sortant sa langue :

-Maintenant, c'est ton tour la Tueuse !

Il lança sa langue mais Elena s'écarta alors il sortit l'épée de son dos et la frappa avec le bout dans les genoux, elle tomba puis il déclara amusé :

-Finit de jouer ma ptite !

Il allait la toucher avec sa langue quand Spike lui envoya son poing dans la poitrine, le démon se retourna puis d'un geste impulsif lui lança sa langue sur le ventre et Spike hurla de douleur. Buffy alertait par le cri se retourna puis vit Spike se tenant le ventre, elle réduit le vampire qu'elle combattait et s'écria très très très en colère :

-Hé la pourriture de démons !

Il se tourna vers elle et avant qu'il comprenne, elle se jeta sur lui puis le frappa d'un coup de poing en plein visage et déclara furieuse :

-Tu m'as vraiment mise en colère, j'aurais pu un peu m'amuser avec toi, mais là non et tu sais pourquoi ?

Buffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle le frappa dans les côtes, lui décocha un coup de pied dans les jambes et lui expliqua furax sans cesser de le tabasser :

 **-S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on touche à mon petit copain !**

Tandis qu'ils continuaient le combat, la jeune femme assura d'une voix dure au démon après l'avoir balancé contre un arbre :

-Si tu recommences, eh bien la prochaine fois, je ne te proposerais pas de partir !

Le démon s'enfuit en courant puis elle se retourna, se précipita vers son petit ami et lui demanda inquiète :

-Mon amour, ça va ?

-Ouais, j'ai juste eu une drôle de sensation quand le démon m'a touché, mais je vais bien mon cœur.

-Et nous, tu nous demandes pas ?

-Excuse Alex, c'est juste que…

-…Que ce démon t'avait mise en colère ! La coupa Willow avec conviction.

-Tout à fait. Bon, on rentre j'en ai marre des démons ce soir !

-D'accord Buffy mais...

-Mais quoi Willow ?

-Tu l'as laissé partir et maintenant on devra le retrouver.

-Oui je sais, on va faire des recherches et on verra demain car ce soir, je préfère passer une soirée bien tranquille avec mes amis, ok ?

-Pas si tranquille, puisqu'on va devoir faire des recherches. Dit Alex attristé.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière, Buffy se blottit dans les bras de Spike et ils marchèrent en direction de la maison.

-Tu sais quoi mon cœur, je ne t'avais jamais vu autant énervé !

-Pas touche à mon petit ami, c'est clair comme message ?

-Oh oui, on comprend tout de suite !

-Tu es sure qu'il ne t'a pas blessé ?

-Bien sure chaton, je n'ai absolument rien, tout va bien.

Au même moment, le liquide qui était collé à son ventre s'imprégna à l'intérieur de lui.

Drusilla commençait à s'impatienter, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son ami Fengumor alors qu'elle se disait qu'il avait été tué, le démon apparut.

-La Tueuse….j'ai échoué… le vampire, il…il…. Essaya t-il d'expliquer en reprenant son souffle.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? L'interrogea Dru brusquement.

-Il m'avait mit en colère alors j'ai été obligé de….

 **-…TAIS TOI !**

Elle prit une épée et le démon comprit qu'elle allait le punir mais contre toute attente, elle cria avec autorité :

-Sors ta langue Fengumor !

-Quoi ?!

Et avant qu'il comprenne pourquoi, elle lui trancha puis dit d'une voix froide :

 **-Prend la !**

-Mais je suis perdu si…

 **-Prend la !**

-Drusilla, mais je la contaminerais une autre fois, je te le jure !

-Non, c'est trop tard, tu es un méchant démon et tu vas faire ce que j'ai dit, c'est un ordre!

Il la prit dans ses mains, il trembla de tout son être et demanda angoissé :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Anyanka !

-Oui, Dru chérie ?

-Donne-lui un bocal et qu'il la mette dedans !

Elle s'exécuta puis le démon l'interrogea avec espoir :

-Drusilla, tu veux me sauver ?

-Non pas toi horrible Fengumor !

-Quoi ?!

-Disparais de ma vue et que je ne te revois plus !

Le démon s'enfuit mais il savait aussi qu'il était perdu.

-Drusilla tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je sors !

-Attend et pour Spike ?

-Je dois sortir.

Drusilla quitta l'endroit rapidement.

Pendant son temps, le scooby était retourné chez Buffy, ils avaient commencés à faire des recherches sur le démon Fengumor mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien découvert.

-Dis Willow, à quoi ça peut nous servir tout ces bouquins alors que la moitié est en langue étrangère et que j'y comprend rien. Déclara Alex.

-Ecoutes crétin, tu….tu…. non rien laisse tomber !

-Tu t'écrases Spike, là c'est pas normal !

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, c'est tout.

-Ah ouais, eh bien…

-….Alex fiche lui la paix, pour une fois qu'il te laisse tranquille tu devrais être content !

-Ok Buffy. Dit le jeune homme en retournant dans sa lecture.

Spike fit seulement de même, seulement la tête lui tournait énormément et tout à coup ses mains se mirent à trembler, il semblait se vider de toute son énergie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai jamais eu cela avant ! Pensa t-il inquiet.

-Nada ! S'écria Alex en refermant le bouquin.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre un autre livre.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui continues de chercher dans un autre livre !

-Merci Will, j'aurai dû ne rien dire ! Marmonna son meilleur ami vexé.

-Alex je t'ai entendu !

-Quoi c'est vrai Will, j'y comprend rien alors à quoi je peux servir !

-Tu crois que je comprend quelques chose moi et je ne me plains pas alors fais pas la tête, on verra peut-être un portrait de lui.

-Ok, tu as le dernier mot Buffy.

Spike se leva soudainement et la jeune femme lui demanda surprise :

-Tu vas où ?!

-Me chercher une bière, j'ai soif et je trouve qu'il fait un peu chaud !

-Oh c'est normal fin septembre, c'est la saison tropicale et je me disais que demain je pourrais me mettre en short !

-Alex !

-D'accord Buffy j'arrête !

Spike quitta la pièce et Alex ajouta très étonné :

-Il est pas normal depuis tout à l'heure, 2 fois que je le cherche et rien !

-De quoi tu causes ?!

-Spike, t'as pas remarqué que ton petit ami est bizarre ?

-Non, il est normal mais peut-être qu'il en a eu marre de t'embêter ce soir.

-Moi je dis que…

Il s'arrêta de parler car ils entendirent un bruit provenant d'une autre pièce

-C'était quoi ?

-J'en sais rien Will, mais ça vient de la cuisine.

-Je vais aller voir. Déclara Buffy en refermant son bouquin.

-Non attends je vais voir et peut-être que Spike a entendu quelque chose aussi.

-Bon d'accord, mais s'il y a le moindre problème : crie !

-T'inquiètes, t'es peut-être une Tueuse mais je suis un homme, un vrai !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire puis Alex partit vexé. Il venait d'arrivé dans la cuisine quand il découvrit Spike gisant inconscient sur le sol.

-Buffy, viens vite c'est Spike ! Cria t-il angoissé.

A ces mots, Buffy lâcha son livre, se précipita dans la cuisine suivit d'Elena et Willow puis poussa un cri de frayeur en voyant le corps inerte de son petit ami.

Buffy se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, cela faisait uniquement quelques minutes que Willow y était entrée mais elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils y avaient conduit Spike.

-Mais pourquoi, elle ne l'ouvre pas Alex ?

-Calmes-toi Buffy, tout va très bien aller, Willow est une experte et elle va trouver. La rassura t-il même s'il en l'était pas du tout lui aussi.

-Merci.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, Willow semblait complètement désorientée, rien, rien, elle ne savait pas d'où provenait la source et annoncée cela à Buffy était une torture.

-Willow, comment va t-il ?

-Euh Buffy, je… Dit-elle avant de se taire.

-Quoi, il va mieux n'est-ce pas ?

-Non Buffy, il va mal, très mal et je ne sais pas ce qui arrive. Avoua sa meilleure amie peinée.

A cet instant, Buffy sentit son monde s'écroulé autour d'elle, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et s'écria avec chagrin :

-Non Willow, je t'en pries dis-moi que tu te trompes !

-Buffy…

-Aide-le, je t'en supplies Willow ! Aide-le, trouves quelque chose… tu…tu as des tas de bouquins et des tas de connaissances… je …je suis sure que tu peux trouver un truc, n'importe quoi, mais aide-le !

-Oui, je te promet de tout faire, je te le promet Buffy.

-Nous aussi on va t'aider Will.

-Merci Alex, plus on sera, plus vite on trouvera. Euh Buffy, tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui et j'en suis désolée mais c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour le moment.

-Ouais d'accord, merci Willow.

-On va trouver Buffy, je te le jure !

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon puis Buffy ouvrit sa porte de chambre, elle la referma lentement puis quand elle releva la tête et vit le corps immobile de Spike sur son lit, elle se retint de ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté et lui murmura tendrement en essayant de cacher sa douleur :

-Spike… je suis là n'est plus peur mon chéri, ça va aller maintenant, je te le promet.

Elle se pencha, l'embrassa et ne put retenir sa peine et avoua :

-Oh, mon amour, je t'en prit bats-toi, …je …j'ai tellement besoin de toi !

La jeune femme prit sa main et attendit, c'était tout ce qui lui restée à faire de toute manière.

Willow et les autres n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi et rien, comme si le démon n'existait pas.

-C'est pas possible Will, pourquoi on trouve rien ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas abandonner peut-être qu'il est plus ancien, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être une espèce unique.

-Probablement, amis tu devrais peut-être faire une pause ! Proposa t-il à sa meilleure amie.

-J'ai promit à Buffy, je lui ai promit de faire l'impossible et ce n'est pas parce que je suis fatiguée que je ferais une pause, les minutes sont importantes qui peut dire s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard tout simplement parce qu'on discute inutilement !

-Oui tu as raison.

Il fallut encore 15 bonne minutes avant que Spike ne se réveille.

-Buffy ?

-Oui je suis là.

-Que…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? L'interrogea t-il d'une voix faible.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?!

-Non, je…oh mon cœur que m'arrive t-il ?

-Chut,… reposes-toi Spike, tu es juste un peu fatigué c'est tout.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir chaton.

-Spike, …. Non, je t'assure que…

-Mon amour, on a dit que quoi qu'il se passe, on serait toujours sincère l'un envers l'autre alors ne me cache rien.

-On ne sait pas ce que tu as mais c'est en rapport avec le démon.

-Ouais, je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter !

-Mon bébé, ce n'est pas ta faute, ton informateur ne pouvait pas tout savoir !

-Si, je suis fautif. Buffy je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, j'aurai dû te l'avouer bien plus tôt seulement …. Mon ange, tu sais que les sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont vraies.

-Oui je le sais, mais chut… arrête, tout n'est pas perdue alors ne dit rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard !

-Buffy écoutes, je t'ai mentit mon cœur, j'ai… j'ai revu Drusilla.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui et toutes les infos que je vous ai fournit, c'était elle mon…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il commença à trembler de tout son être, mais lui assura tout de même en essayant de contenir sa douleur :

-Buffy… je suis désolé… crois-moi je ne l'aime plus seulement….

-Chut… calmes-toi je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai la preuve que tu es honnête envers moi puisque tu m'as tout dit et sûrement pas dans un moment idéal pour toi et ce n'est plus important à mes yeux ce que tu as pu faire avec Drusilla.

-Je n'ai rien fait avec elle mon poussin.

-Oui, je te crois et je sais aussi que tu ne pourrais jamais me faire cela.

-Buffy je….

Il recommença à trembler et poussa un cri puis elle remarqua que son ventre semblait blesser mais pas une blessure ordinaire.

-WILLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! Cria t-elle plus inquiète que jamais.

Pendant que Willow examinait la blessure de Spike, Buffy se tenait contre son mur et attendait que sa meilleure amie est terminée. Après quelques minutes, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus :

-Buffy c'est un poison.

-Mais…comment c'est impossible ?!

-Le démon d'une manière ou d'une autre seulement….

Willow se tut car expliquer cela, lui était impossible.

-Seulement quoi, Willow dis-moi ?

-On n'a encore rien trouvé.

-Quoi, mais ce n'est pas possible Willow, avec tout les livres qu'il y a !

-Buffy, je… je suis désolée.

-Non, non… je ne veux pas t'écouter !

-Buffy…

-Vas t-en sors d'ici, s'il te plait…je…je voudrais rester seule. Quémanda Buffy bouleversée.

-D'accord, mais Buffy tu sais…

-… Willow je t'en pries, vas t'en !

Son amie la regarda attristée puis quitta la pièce, Buffy regarda Spike qui dormait, elle se rassit sur sa chaise, prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer.

-Mon ptit cœur, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Dit alors le vampire en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle releva la tête et Spike déclara à la fois attristé mais heureux :

-C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé être encore un peu avec toi mais comme on dit toutes les belles choses ont une fin.

-Ne dis pas ça, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir !

-Ah oui et tu veux faire quoi ? Non Buffy, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Si je me retenais pas je te giflerais !

-Poussin, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, on ne peut pas changer cela, tu….

-….Tais-toi, comment peux-tu dire ça aprèstout ce qu'on a partagé ensemble, Spike tu m'as promit d'être toujours là pour moi et je veux pas te perdre.

-Tu sais que si c'était moi qui pouvais choisir, je ne te quitterais jamais.

-Alors choisis, bats-toi, n'abandonne pas Spike,….n'abandonne pas mon amour !

-Buffy, tu as entendu Willow, elle ne peut rien faire de plus.

-Non Spike, elle trouvera, j'en suis sure !

-Hey, ne te fais pas du mal, penses à tous les bons moments qu'on a eut et tu arriveras à… tu seras heureuse à nouveau, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre et tu…enfin, tu pourras survivre.

-Je ne veux personne d'autre Spike, c'est toi que je veux, je veux que tu restes avec moi, je t'aime et je n'aimerais plus jamais quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé toi, ne m'abandonne pas Spike… je n'arriverais plus à vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Avoua t-elle avec amour les larmes aux yeux.

Elle recommença à pleurer, Spike lui essuya ses larmes et lui murmura tendrement en lui caressant le visage :

-Tu y arriveras poussin… tu y arriveras…. Et tu verras, d'ici quelques temps…tu iras de mieux en mieux, tu t'occuperas de Dawnie, tu auras toujours tes amis et…

-…Toi ! Toi aussi tu seras là Spike !

-Non Buffy, tu auras quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.

-Il n'y aura plus personne d'autre, plus personne… je ne veux plus souffrir, tu fais partie de ma vie et tu y resteras toujours même si tu… NON Spike, NON ! Je ne veux pas que tout ça change, NON !

-Même si je meurs, c'est ça que tu n'as pas voulu dire ?

-Et je ne le dirais jamais car on va te sauver !

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu es la Tueuse la plus puissante que j'ai rencontré mais tu es aussi la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours même ma mort n'y changera rien.

-Spike !

-Laisse-moi finir, c'est une manie chez toi de vouloir toujours m'interrompre ! Buffy, n'oublies jamais ça : Je ne regrette pas d'être ici en ce moment… même si c'est dure de me dire que je ne pourrais plus te prendre dans mes bras, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que je souffre énormément et sûrement un peu plus d'ici quelques heures, mais tu ne dois jamais t'en vouloir. Ne pleures plus mon amour….je….je veux garder ton joli sourire dans ma mémoire.

-Je…je ne pourrais pas !

Il se redressa malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, plongea son regard dans le sien puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-C'est trop dure Spike…. je ne veux pas…. Affirma t-elle sincèrement d'une voix bouleversée en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Chut, calmes-toi mon cœur, tout sera bientôt finit et tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie.

-Non, je ne le pourrais jamais…Spike je….laisse-moi mourir avec toi !

-Ah oui et qui bottera le derrière des démons si tu n'es plus là ?

-Elena sera là, elle ! Oh je t'en pries mon amour, laisse-moi rester avec toi pour toujours.

-Et Dawn, tu l'oublies ?

-Dawn !

-Pense à elle et tu auras la force. Lui assura t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

-Spike non…

Il se rallongea et lui avoua les larmes aux yeux :

-Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais et maintenant… je ne sais pas, si je pourrais rester encore longtemps près de toi mon amour.

Il la regarda une dernière fois et dit d'une voix amusée :

-A un de ses quatre la Tueuse !

Puis il serra les dents et les poings car sa douleur lui faisait tourner la tête, il tremblait toujours puis il ne bougea plus car il s'était endormit.

Buffy le fixa quelques instants, se leva et sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre ses amis.

En la voyant, Willow demanda inquiète :

-Buffy que se passe t-il ?

-Rien, Spike dort et je… je voulais me rendre utile.

-On a rien de nouveau. Dit Alex ennuyé.

-Toujours rien, mais ça fait plus de 2h que vous cherchez !

-Buffy…

-Désolée Willow mais je…j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Déclara t-elle en prenant sa veste et quelques pieux sur la table.

Elle sortit de la maison et s'éloigna vers le cimetière. Une fois là-bas, elle tua une bande de 5 vampires simplement pour laisser sortir sa peine, Buffy les frappa jusqu'à en avoir mal au poings puis après les avoir exterminer, elle lâcha ses pieux violemment sur le sol et retourna chez elle.

Au même moment, Alex s'écria surpris :

-Will, j'ai trouvé !

Elle se précipita vers lui et lu à voix haute :

-Démon Fengumor : monstre mythique redouté par tous à cause de son venin infiltré dans sa langue, aucune créature humaine ou démoniaque ne peut survivre à son poison.

-Oh non, comment dire ça à Buffy !

-Attends Alex, il est dit que le seul moyen pour sauver une personne contaminée c'est de récupérer l'objet de sa contamination.

-Hein ?!

-Sa langue ! Ensuite, on doit la faire chauffer et poser sur la plaie où à commencer l'infection.

-Le ventre de Spike ! En conclut Alex.

-Exact seulement…. Personne n'est immunisé par le poison et elle ne peut-être utilisé qu'une fois même si d'autres personnes ont été contaminées.

-Aïe, c'est mal barré !

-Qu'est-ce qui est mal barré ?

Tous se retournèrent et virent Buffy.

-On a trouvé la solution. S'exclama Alex.

-Quoi ?!

A cet seconde même, Buffy se sentit remplit d'espoir mais après que Willow lui est tout expliqué, elle semblait anéantit puis elle déclara soudainement :

-Donc, tout est réglé je lui arrache la langue et je la ramène ici !

Elena lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne parte et affirma avec certitude :

-Tu risques ta vie en faisant cela !

-Et alors ?!

-Tu es la Tueuse, ton devoir doit passer avant tout le reste.

-Avant l'amour c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle furieuse.

Hé, je te signale que je ne suis pas uniquement la Tueuse mais aussi une femme ordinaire qui a le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend et non d'être un pantin qu'on manipule simplement pour tuer !

Elena lui lâcha le bras puis Buffy leur dit avec autorité avant de monter les escaliers :

-Si vous voulez m'arrêter, arrête-moi mais je vous signale que même si vous êtes 3 et que même si vous êtes mes amis, vous ne m'empêcherais pas de le sauver !

Elle grimpa les escaliers et Alex demanda à Willow :

-Tu crois qu'elle va réussir ou qu'elle risque d'échouer ?

-Je n'en sais rien Alex, elle a fait son choix et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir car on aurait fait exactement pareille à sa place.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Buffy pénétra dans sa chambre ouvrit sa penderie, en sortit son sac d'armes, prit une épée et quelques poignards qu'elle mit dans sa veste, elle allait quitter la pièce quand Spike l'appela alors, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Spike, tu vas bien ?

-Ouais un peu mieux enfin surtout quand je dors.

-Donc tu as toujours mal. En conclut-elle en regardant la blessure.

Tout son torse était rouge, sa peau avait brûler et il était en nage.

-Tu sortais ?

-Euh oui, je…je…on a trouvé le moyen de te sauver.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui, mais… je dois y aller tout de suite !

-Faire quoi ? Buffy tu m'inquiètes….on croirait que tu me dis adieu.

-Non, je… je vais revenir très vite et demain…demain tu pourras prendre ton petit déjeuner en regardant la télé.

-Et toi, tu seras où demain ?

-Près de toi mon chéri, près de toi pour toujours. Affirma t-elle en retenant ses larmes et en l'embrassant doucement.

-Chaton, tu n'es pas très crédible. Que me caches-tu ?

-Rien.

-Ne vas pas risquer ta peau pour moi, pense à ce que je t'ai dit, et puis je ne crois pas que ça serve à grand chose, il doit déjà être trop tard.

-Non, il n'est pas trop tard et je te jure sur tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi que tu vivras Spike, tu vivras !

-Buffy…

Elle ne laissa pas parler, elle l'embrassa tendrement puis lui murmura d'une voix très douce tout en se retenant de pleurer :

-Je t'aime.

-Buffy, tu…

il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car elle lui décocha un coup de poing en plein visage, ce qui l'assomma sur le coup puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et avoua sincèrement :

-Tu me pardonneras ce que j'ai fait Spike parce que tu sais parfaitement que je préfère donner ma vie pour sauver les êtres que j'aime.

Elle reprit son épée qu'elle avait posée par terre puis elle quitta la pièce, le regarda une dernière fois avec le sourire et déclara avec honnêteté :

-Tu avais raison, je suis une tête de mule.

Buffy ferma la porte, descendit les escaliers puis croisa ses amis.

-En attendant ton retour, je vais restée avec lui.

-Merci Willow.

-Buffy !

Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et dit avec certitude :

-Je sais ce que tu penses Alex et non, c'est mon devoir et pas le tien.

Alex baissa la tête résigné, Buffy regarda Elena, elles ne se dirent rien mais leur façon de se fixer montrer à quel point l'entêtement de l'une comme de l'autre puis Buffy sortit en direction du cimetière.

Elle venait d'arriver sur le 8ème cimetière et s'écria :

-Hé ho, le démon Fengumor ! Viens par ici, ta ptite copine Buffy a un superbe cadeau pour toi !

-Bravo, très subtile ta petite parade ! Affirma une personne derrière elle.

La Tueuse se retourna et se trouva face à Drusilla puis elle demanda avec colère :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais.

Au même moment, Spike se réveilla, le coup que lui avait donné Buffy l'avait assommé mais il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis.

-Tiens, salut la Rouquine !

-Euh salut… ça va pas trop mal ?

-La question est un peu stupide mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'inquiète pour ce bon vieux Spike.

-Euh Buffy…

-Elle est sortit, oui je sais. D'ailleurs mon visage aussi s'en souvient, plus têtue qu'elle, tu trouves pas !

-Tu as raison, mais elle est comme ça et on ne la changera pas.

-Hé, je suis pas stupide Will ! Quand elle fait un truc aussi dingue, c'est que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu !

-Euh non, non. Déclara la jeune femme rousse embarrassée.

-Vous faîte chier quand vous êtes comme ça ! Alors, le problème est où ?

-Spike, t'énerves pas, c'est pas bon dans ton état.

-Ouais t'as raison, d'ailleurs je… bon j'ai froid et….oh non…. Willow, je…

Soudain, il se mit à hurler car le poison commençait à passer dans tout son corps. Willow lui appliqua une crème sur le torse et Spike cessa de souffrir, il la regarda surpris puis il la questionna :

-T'as fait quoi ?!

-C'est un vieux truc de sorcière enfin, … c'est juste une potion, aucune magie, t'inquiètes pas !

-il avec le sourire avant de se rendormir.

Buffy éclata de rire et répéta agacée :

-"Tu me cherchais !"

Drusilla ne dit rien.

-Tu sais la cinglée, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi et tu as vraiment du cran de te présenter devant moi après ce que tu m'as fait ! Et je jure que si tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant, je te tue espèce de garce !

-Tu parles de ce très cher Spike, n'est-ce pas ?

-De qui veux-tu que je te parle ?! Dégages maintenant, car je dois retrouver ta pourriture de démon !

-Pas la peine Buffy.

-Et pourquoi ?!

La vampire se rapprocha de la Tueuse et avoua sincèrement d'une vois attristée :

-Spike n'était pas ma cible, il ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à mon seul et unique amour.

-Tu es pathétique Drusilla et tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile !

-Non, tu te trompes jolie Tueuse, si je suis revenue ici c'est pour lui et bien entendu, pour te voir enterrer 6 pieds sous terre définitivement. La petite Tueuse était ma victime ce soir, pas mon William.

-Ton William ! Là tu rêves ma pauvre, il ne t'aime plus et ne t'aimera plus jamais !

-Possible, mais pas certain et je sais comment faire ce soir pour avoir enfin ta peau la Tueuse !

-Tu me le diras un autre jour parce que j'ai plus important à faire pour le moment. Affirma Buffy en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle allait s'éloigner quand Dru lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le sauver ?

Buffy se retourna et lui assura avec amour :

-Oui, pour lui je donnerais même ma vie, si cela pouvait le sauver.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Arrête avec tes questions stupides et va droit au but !

-Tu l'aimes vraiment alors, je ne croyais pas que ton cœur de glace pourrait battre pour mon cruel Spike, mais ça risque d'arranger mes projets.

-Tes projets ?!

-Je te propose un marché Buffy, puisque ta vie semble moins importante à tes yeux que celle de Spike. eh bien, je vais te donner l'antidote.

-Et que veux-tu en échange ?

-Rien de bien important pour toi seulement pour moi, il entraînera l'apocalypse !

-Le parchemin.

-Acceptes-tu cette condition ?

-Si tu l'aimais autant que cela, tu me l'aurais donnée !

-C'est vrai, mais disons que c'est une opportunité à saisir ! Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

Buffy lui lança un regard noir et répondit :

-D'accord.

-Parfait, reviens ici avant 1h car sinon ton sacrifice n'aura servit à rien.

-Il servira. Lui assura Buffy en s'éloignant.

Drusilla sourit puis partit à son tour.

Plus de 30 minutes s'étaient écoulés quand Buffy arriva finalement chez elle. Alex s'approcha d'elle et demanda inquiet :

-Buffy, tu n'as pas trouvé le démon ?

-Ca ne saurait tardé.

Alex et Elena se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le démon est déjà mort !

-Tu l'as tué et tu n'es pas contaminé ?!

-Pas moi Alex, mais… enfin c'est assez compliqué pour le moment. Ou est Willow ?

-Dans ta chambre. Répondit Alex.

-Très bien, j'y vais.

Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, Buffy posa en 1er son regard sur Spike, le poison semblait avoir complètement prit possession de lui car son corps avait des plaques ainsi que des brûlures très profondes. A la vue de cela, Buffy ne put retenir ses larmes qui tombèrent sur ses joues et ses lèvres, Willow se retourna soudainement, vit sa meilleure amie en pleurs puis se leva, s'approcha et la rassura :

-Buffy, il s'est endormit c'est tout. ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant que tu es là on va pouvoir…

-On ne va rien pourvoir faire enfin, pas tout de suite.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?!

-Drusilla, elle me donnera le remède en échange du parchemin.

-Buffy, tu es sure de ton choix, tu sais que si Drusilla le récupère, tu seras à sa merci !

-Je sais oui et je n'ai pas hésitée Willow. J'aurais fait la même chose pour vous et puis avec toi, je suis sure qu'on l'arrêtera à temps ! Affirma Buffy avec le sourire.

Donne-le moi maintenant s'il te plait, je n'ai que peu de temps avant que… Willow s'il te plait !

Son amie le sortit de son sac, lui donna et lui avoua sincèrement :

-J'ai confiance en toi Buffy et j'approuve ton choix même si c'est un risque.

-Merci Will. Dit-elle en le prenant. Il dort depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, un peu plus d'une heure.

-Tu veux bien sortir, j'arrive dans quelques instants.

Willow sourit puis quitta la pièce. Buffy s'assit sur la chaise, caressa le visage de Spike puis embrassa son front et murmura tendrement tout en passant une main sur son visage :

-Reste encore un peu mon amour. Après, tu pourras si tu veux me dire que j'ai fait une bêtise, mais tu seras là et c'est le plus important.

Elle se leva, quitta sa chambre puis se trouva nez à nez avec ses amis.

-Buffy, c'est vrai ce que nous a dit Willow ?!

-Oui Alex et j'aimerai que tu m'y emmènes car le temps nous est compté.

-Très bien, de toute façon tu auras fait ce que ton cœur te dit et c'est une bonne chose. Déclara le jeune homme franchement.

-Moi je ne trouve pas, tu offres à notre ennemie le moyen de te détruire ! Elle connaissait ton point faible et s'en est servit contre toi, et toi tu vas la laisser gagner, tout simplement pour sauver ce monstre !

A ces mots, Buffy s'approcha d'Elena et la gifla violemment puis affirma avec honnêteté d'une voix dure :

-C'est toi le véritable monstre ici ! Tu veux savoir qu'elle était l'objectif de Drusilla ? Si Spike ne t'avait pas aidé, c'est toi qui serait sur ce lit et je ne crois pas que j'aurais risquée ma vie pour une personne comme toi ! Alex, on y va !

Elle lança un regard plein de haine à Elena puis partit avec son ami. Alex et elle sortirent de la maison, montèrent dans la voiture puis il confia ennuyé :

-Buffy, tu as peut-être été un peu dur avec Ely.

-Toi aussi tu détestes Spike si je me souviens bien !

-Oui mais…

-Tu sais Alex, si je n'étais pas pressée par le temps, je me serais débrouillé seule.

-Spike n'est pas un enfant de cœur, je le sais, mais il fait partit de la bande et il me manquerait quand même un peu s'il mourrait enfin s'il était tué par le poison.

Buffy fut surprise par la réponse du jeune homme, elle lui sourit puis Alex démarra la voiture.

20 minutes après, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du cimetière, mais Drusilla ne s'y trouvait pas et Alex demanda inquiet :

-On fait quoi ?

-On attend. Affirma t-elle en regardant les alentours.

Buffy savait parfaitement où se trouvait Drusilla, elle était partit chercher l'antidote, et qu'elle arriverait d'ici quelques instants car malheureusement, elle avait un avantage sur elle et ne le laissera pas filer. Buffy connaissait les risques de sa décision, mais s'en moquait complètement tout ce qui lui importait c'était de sauver Spike l'homme qu'elle aimait et son sacrifice offrirait cette chance, mais en y réfléchissant, se sacrifier était le devoir de toutes Tueuses enfin non, pas par amour, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient dû le faire et elle, Buffy Summers avait prit cette décision sans rien regretter.

 _-Une apocalypse de plus qu'est-ce que sais ? ! Rien sauf que ta vie est perdue Buffy, mais tu l'aimes et préfère le sauver plutôt que d'être seule à nouveau. NON, tu ne le veux et ne le peux plus, tu es enfin heureuse et ton bonheur ne doit pas t'échapper sinon, tu en mourrais seulement cette fois, tu ne reviendrais pas, tu le sais bien._

Elle s'arrêta de penser lorsque Drusilla sortit de l'ombre accompagnée par Anyanka et Harmony et quelques sbires.

-Tu en as mit du temps ! S'exclama Buffy.

Elle s'approcha de Buffy avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres puis expliqua :

-Je voulais que ma petite famille soit là pour la célébration de ta fin !

-L'antidote !

-Ne sois pas si presser, savoure les derniers instants de ta vie car tu sais bien qu'après, elle dépendra de…

-…De toi, oui je sais mais contrairement à ta "petite famille", je ne suis pas ici pour écouter ton discours alors donne moi ce que je suis venue chercher ! La coupa la Tueuse d'une voix autoritaire et agacée.

-Tu signes ta condamnation en faisant cela. Lui rappela la vampire qui jubilait.

-Arrête maintenant ou je vais vraiment m'énerver ! On a déjà discutée, fin de la conversation et maintenant récupères le parchemin et donne-moi l'antidote !

Dru fit signe à Harmony de s'approcher, la vampire donna le bocal à sa chef puis Buffy sortit le parchemin de son blouson et Drusilla lui chuchota d'une voix sure en récupérant le parchemin tout en donnant le bocal à Buffy :

-Il me reviendra parce que maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

-Dans tes rêves pauvre folle !

Drusilla ria puis assura avec froideur :

-Ta vie m'appartiens Buffy Summers !

-Ma vie n'appartient qu'à moi, tu as juste mon destin et je réussirais à le changer.

-Mais une partie de ta vie commence à s'échapper alors dépêches-toi avant qu'il soit trop tard sinon, tu regretteras ton sacrifice !

Buffy tourna le dos, mais dit avec certitude :

-Je ne le regretterais pas.

Alex et elle se mirent à courir vers la voiture, Drusilla les regarda s'éloigner et murmura d'une voix inquiète :

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

Elle se retourna vers ses congénères en reprenant le sourire et déclara enthousiaste :

-Maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencé !

-Tu crois qu'elle va le sauver ? Demanda Harmony

Dru leur tourna le dos, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues puis elle répondit avec joie pour leur cacher sa peine :

-Peu m'importe, maintenant que j'ai sa vie entre mes mains.

-Mais tu aimes Spike alors normalement tu devrais être aussi triste qu'elle !

Elle se retourna, gifla la vampire blonde et affirma froidement :

-Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, tout ce que je désirais c'était la peau de la Tueuse alors tais-toi maintenant petite fille ou je devrais te punir !

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? La questionna Anyanka.

-On va pouvoir préparé la prophétie !

Drusilla et les autres quittèrent le cimetière pour rentrer fêter leur victoire.

Buffy et Alex n'arrivèrent que 15 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur et cria :

-WILLOW !

Elle descendit en trombe, Buffy lui tendit le bocal puis son amie alla chauffer la langue. 10 minutes après, elle transporta la mixture bouillante à l'étage, Buffy voulut rentrer avec Willow dans la chambre mais elle se rétracta car le voir dans cet état lui faisait énormément de mal. Willow s'approcha de Spike, son état avait d'ailleurs beaucoup empiré, on aurait dit que sa peau saignait tellement elle était brûlée et rouge. Il était complétement endormit mais lorsque la jeune femme versa le liquide sur son ventre, Spike hurla de douleur. Buffy qui était dans le couloir, pleura de tristesse en entendant le cri de son vampire, elle avait l'impression de ressentir sa douleur. Sa meilleure amie ressortit quelques minutes après, elle leva les yeux vers Buffy qui attendait sa réponse et lui avoua embarrassée :

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Buffy sentit ses jambes se dérobaient, elle allait tombée en arrière quand Alex la rattrapa, Buffy n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

-Buffy, ce n'est pas ta faute, le temps nous a manqué c'est tou…

-….Combien ?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être….

-….Combien ?

-Environ 5 minutes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça à rater, il faut attendre 10h pour savoir alors on va patienter.

-Non !

-Buffy, on est tes amis, tu as besoin de nous.

-Non Alex, rentrez chez vous, moi je vais attendre.

-Je t'appelle dès que les 10h sont passées d'accord ?

-D'accord Willow et merci pour tout, je sais que tu as fait ton possible alors ne t'en veux pas.

-Buffy écoutes…

Elle se tourna, fit face à Elena et déclara étonnée sur un ton furieux :

-Je te croyais partit depuis longtemps mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vais te le redire : **"sors d'ici avant que je m'énerve !** "

-Buffy, calmes-toi.

 **-Ferme la et va t'en immédiatement, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide maintenant car j'ai déjà fait mon choix et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !**

Elena se sentit peinée, elle descendit les escaliers suivit par Alex et Willow qui eux même ne savaient plus quoi d'autre à part laisser Buffy seule.

Elle attendit que la porte d'entrée se referme pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte, elle le vit là, allongeait sur le lit, sa peau fumait encore alors elle se mit à penser que l'antidote n'avait rien fait et que le poison le consumait vraiment. Elle se précipita vers lui à grand pas puis en perdant complétement le contrôle d'elle même, se mit à le gifler tout en s'écriant d'une voix autoritaire :

 **-SPIKE, réveilles-toi… allez, c'est un ordre !**

Elle se mit à pleurer inexorablement, se laissa tomber sur son sol mais la tête posait sur la bord du torse de son petit ami puis avoua sur un ton faible et désespéré en cessant de le frapper :

-Spike, réveilles-toi mon amour s'il te plait pour moi, …pour…pour nous, ne me quittes pas !

Mais ne réagit pas et resta immobile alors Buffy fut prise d'un excès de colère et de rage puis se mit à hurler tout en levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle parler à quelqu'un :

 **-POURQUOI ! POURQUOI, VOUS ME FAITES CA ! POURQUOI MA VIE DEVRAIT UNIQUEMENT ETRE FAITE DE TRISTESSE ET DE SOUFFRANCE !**

Elle se calma puis avoua d'une voix attristée mais douce en caressant le visage de Spike :

-J'ai, ….j'ai besoin de lui, il est toute ma vie, pi…pitié ne me l'enlever pas !

Elle commençait vraiment à perdre l'espoir quand elle se souvint des paroles de Willow "Il fait attendre 10h pour savoir."

-Alors, je vais attendre 10h !

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et resta agenouiller ainsi puis prit l'une de ses mains, la plaça au niveau de ses lèvres puis l'embrassa tendrement sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes et murmura d'une voix complétement désespérée :

-Oh mon dieu, je vous en supplie, ne me l'enlever pas, pi….pitié…

Elle cacha son visage de son bras sur le torse et pleura sans lâcher sa main qu'elle serrait fort.

Alex, Elena et Willow venaient d'arriver dans l'appartement de l'ex sorcière, elle les invita à boire quelque chose puis une fois les boissons servies, ils s'assoirent sur son canapé et Will demanda inquiète :

-Vous croyez qu'on a eut raison de la laisser seule ?

-Non, je ne pense pas mais si Spike est vraiment perdu… enfin, elle aura besoin d'être un peu seule mais ensuite on l'aidera. Lui expliqua Alex avec honnêteté.

-Mais…mais peut-être pas ! Je me suis peut-être trompé, il est peut-être guérit !

-Will, il faut envisager toutes les solutions !

-Alex écoutes, si elle le perd, on arrivera pas à la sauver cette fois-ci !

Son ami se leva, s'avança de la petite table, posa son verre et resta le dos tourné aux 2 jeunes femmes.

-Pourquoi cette fois-ci ?! Demanda Elena surprise.

-Euh Elena, tu te souviens d'Angel ?

-Oui comment pourrais-je oublier sa venue ici !

-Euh tu sais pour l'histoire Buffy et Ang….

-… C'est ma faute si elle l'avait perdu ! Avoua Alex en se tournant vers Will et en la regardant.

-Alex mais non, il était trop tard pour l'aider !

-Il n'était pas trop tard, Buffy n'a jamais su pour la formule de restitution, je n'ai rien dit !

Willow se leva, s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui demanda choquée :

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça aujourd'hui ?!

-Pour Ely.

La jeune Tueuse qui ne disait et ne faisait rien depuis le début leva la tête et le fixa incomprise puis demanda :

-Pour moi ?!

-Oui Ely pour toi, pour que tu comprennes ce que Buffy a perdue à cause de moi même si je déteste Angel et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille parce que Spike est à la place qui t'étais réservé car je sais que tu t'en voudras un jour ou l'autre, Buffy a fait un choix stupide oui c'est sur, mais j'aurai fait pareil pour toi. Lui assura t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle et en déposant sa main sur sa joue.

Elena le fixa surprise et les révélations que venaient de dire Alex l'avait à la fois bouleversée, il avait blessé son amie par égoïsme mais elle était aussi heureuse de le voir sous son jour nouveau, voulant l'aider, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas fautive, qu'elle aussi avait agit égoïstement mais que cela pouvait s'arranger avec le temps.

-Bravo pour ton courage Alexander Harris mon meilleur ami.

-On fait tous une erreur un jour Will et on peut aussi apprendre à se pardonner la mal qu'on a pu faire aux gens qu'on aiment.

Sa meilleure amie comprit ce que voulait dire Alex et elle déclara avec le sourire :

-Oui Alex je comprend.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis Alex se tourna de nouveau vers Ely et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

-Ely, il faut quelques fois avoir moins d'orgueil et essayer de comprendre les décisions de ses amies plutôt que de les affronter. Je sais que je te donne un bon conseil même si j'ai été un lâche par le passé.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu étais par le passé Alex, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je….

Elle s'arrêta car elle allait dire "je t'aime beaucoup" mais elle se rétracta et il termina avec Will :

-Nous aussi on t'aime beaucoup Ely !

-Merci, vous êtes vraiment de merveilleuses personnes, Buffy a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme amis. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me pardonne mon stupide comportement.

Willow s'approcha de la jeune femme, s'assit à côté d'elle puis posa son bras sur l'épaule de celle-ci et lui dit avec certitude :

-Buffy te pardonnera comme l'a fait pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Bon, si on rentrait Ely ?

-Oui bonne idée, on a tous besoin de repos. Affirma Elena.

-Et surtout Buffy, j'espère que tout va s'arranger. Avoua Willow attristée.

Ils restèrent tous pensifs puis Alex et Elena rentrèrent chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, Drusilla avait confié le parchemin à un de ses sbires doué du décryptage.

-Ca y est maîtresse, j'ai finit !

-Bien, très bien commençons à réunir les éléments pour le sacrifice !

A ces mots, plusieurs vampires apparurent avec une jeune fille, elle se débattait de toutes ses forces mais comparé à la force surnaturelle des créatures, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Dru applaudit ce spectacle, Anyanka resta inerte seule son regard fixa cette scène pour le moins jouissif.

-Harmony mon enfant, donne-moi le poignard !

-Le…le poignard ! NOOOOOOOOON PITIE, AIDEZ-MOIIIIIIII SEIGNEURRRRRR ! Cria la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drusilla se mit à rire puis déclara d'une voix amusée et dure à la fois en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres :

-Pauvre enfant, dieu ne t'aidera pas et ta mort ne sera que plus rapide, tu ne vieilliras pas, tu garderas ta jeunesse pour ton sommeil éternel même si tes cendres pourriront dans la terre

 **-JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR…. AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !** Hurla t-elle tétanisée.

-N'as-tu pas compris petite fille que ta vie n'est rien comparé à celle d'une certaine personne. Oh oui ! Cette chère Tueuse souffrira des milliers de fois avant de mourir alors que toi, la tienne sera rapide ! Lui assura Dru en se saisissant du poignet de l'adolescente.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN PITTTIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Dru tourna son poignet, trancha sa veine d'un coup sec et violent, la jeune fille hurla à pleins poumons, Drusilla se pencha, mordit dans la chair tendre de l'enfant puis se releva, fit signe à Anyanka qui s'approcha à son tour et déposa de la cire sur la coupure, l'adolescente cria de douleurs, de chagrins, tout se mélanger dans sa tête, si elle n'avait pas voulu rendre jaloux Alec son ptit ami, elle serait avec lui et pas à souffrir.

Elle pleura énormément sans cesser de hurler puis la vampire psychopathe arracha d'un geste rapide le cœur de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri strident avant son dernier soupir. Dru lui ôta violemment puis l'admira et affirma d'une voix heureuse après avoir enfoncer le poignard au centre du cœur :

-Bien commençons, il est tant pour Buffy que son destin s'accomplisse !

Les premières heures d'attente furent un enfer pour Buffy mais avec le temps, elle s'endormit. Le soleil d'Automne resplendissait en cette journée d'Octobre mais pas partout, car dans la chambre de Buffy régnait une profonde obscurité. La jeune femme dormait toujours sur le torse de Spike, elle avait tellement pleurée que la fatigue s'en était mêlée et elle n'avait pas luttée. Elle avait le visage serein comme si rien de grave ne lui était arrivé depuis hier. Soudain, une main se mit à lui caresser ses longs cheveux blonds, Buffy commença à se réveiller lentement elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière qui lui dit :

-Hé la marmotte, tu sais que tu commences à être lourde !

A ces mots, Buffy releva la tête, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Spi…Spike ?!

-Bonjour mon poussin.

Des larmes se mirent à courir sur ses joues, Spike posa sa main gauche sur sa joue droite et essuya ses petites larmes. Buffy déposa sa main sur la sienne puis déposa un baiser sur sa paume, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, ces quelques minutes étaient les plus belles qu'elle avait connu depuis ces nombreuses heures d'attente, il s'adossa sur le lit, la jeune femme se releva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit à quelques centimètres du visage du vampire.

-Oh mon amour, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours !

-Je serais toujours là pour toi mon ange.

Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres puis l'embrassa tendrement, leur baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus passionnément mais Spike l'arrêta car il ressentait une douleur.

-Chéri, ça va ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Oui mon bébé, mais disons que je suis pas totalement en forme !

-Excuse-moi, j'aurai du y penser, c'est juste que…

-Buffy, tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une quelconque explication.

-D'accord, mais tu devrais te reposer, rallonges-toi et…

Il l'interrompit et déclara :

-Ok seulement à une condition chaton.

-Laquelle ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour me sauver ?

-Je pensais qu'on éviterait la question mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Spike se rallongea dans le lit, puis Buffy lui raconta tout, sa discussion avec Drusilla, l'échange du parchemin contre l'antidote et lui avoua avec chagrin et sincérité en fin de conversation :

-J'ai cru que tout avait échoué que je… j'allais mourir sans toi ! Oh Spike, je… je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise en acceptant l'offre de Drusilla mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter !

-Tu te rend compte que Dru a toutes les cartes en main maintenant, tu n'aurais pas du me sauver Buffy, tout est perdu !

-Tu comptes plus à mes yeux que ma vie Spike. c'est toi qui lui a donné un sens alors peu m'importe ce qui arrivera demain car tu seras là pour m'aider. Lui assura t-elle avec amour.

-Tu as raison sur un point, je serai là pour t'aider mon cœur.

-Je préfère que tu me dises ça !

-Oui mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte ton choix même si j'y ai beaucoup gagné toi, tu prends des risques, tu es sur la corde raide et elle peut craquer à tout moment !

-Oh Spike s'il te plait, on pourrait pas parler d'autre chose.

-Ok. Tu sais je me doutais bien que tu allais faire un truc dingue !

-Et toi, tu n'aurais pas fait ça pour moi ?

-Pour toi chaton, j'ai déjà risqué ma vie de nombreuses fois et… bon ok, tu as fait ce que j'aurais fait !

-Je t'aime tu sais, je t'aime plus que tout et aucun mot ne sera assez fort pour te le dire.

-Tu es la plus étonnante des femmes que je connaisse ! Affirma t-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassa avec tendresse et douceur puis lui demanda :

-Tu veux peut-être un verre de sang pour reprendre des forces ?

-Non je n'ai pas faim par contre j'ai très soif.

-Ne bouges pas, je vais aller te chercher ça, reposes-toi ok ! Déclara t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bien ma ptite patronne !

-Te moque pas de moi !

-Dans mon état, j'ai pas envie de recevoir des baffes !

-Je vais prendre soin de toi donc pas de baffes.

-Une infirmière rien que pour moi alors !

-Oui rien que pour toi mon chéri. Confirma t-elle en l'embrassant.

-J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

-Bien sur et je te l'avais bien que tu resterais avec moi qui suis une vraie tête de mule !

-Ah non, je suis pas d'accord chaton, tu n'as pas une tête de mule, ton visage ressemble à tout sauf à une mule.

-Comment j'aurais pu me passer de toi ?!

-Ben tu aurais acheter un adorable chiot qui t'aurais donné beaucoup d'amour mais tu aurais pleins de baves !

-Je préfère largement tes baisers quoiqu'ils peuvent être baveux quelque fois ! S'amusa t-elle.

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

-J'attendait que ça je te signale !

Elle allait l'embrasser quand le téléphone se mit à sonner et il déclara amusé :

-Ma ptite infirmière chérie, même quand on est malade, on peut pas être tranquille chez toi !

-Ca doit-être Willow, elle avait dit qu'elle m'appellerait pour savoir si l'antidote avait fonctionner.

-Alors dis lui merci de ma part car sans la ptite rouquine et sans toi j'y restais.

-Je lui dirais mais sache que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé finir ainsi.

-C'est vrai qu'un pieu dans le cœur, c'est moins douloureux que ce putain de poison enfin je dis ça par expérience, on m'a raconté, euh Angel et puis quelques vieux potes quoique je connais l'expérience d'un pieu en plastique et c'est pas agréable.

-Qui t'as fait ça que je lui crève les yeux ? L'interrogea t-elle furax.

-Euh je te le dirais si on le revoit un jour pour assister au spectacle ! Répondit-il enthousiaste en pensant à la scène où Buffy mettrait une raclée au ptit militaire.

-Si tu veux, je vais aller prendre Willow en bas pour te permettre de te reposer.

-Tu peux rester mon poussin, ça me dérange pas.

-Oui mais si je veux raconter des choses que tu n'est pas censé savoir !

-Alors descends et n'oublie pas de la remercier de la part du bon vieux Spike.

-Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça !

-Tu rigoles, je vais avoir 123ans l'année prochaine !

Elle lui sourit, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis descendit au salon.

-Allo Will !

-Buffy, tu sais je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Excuse-moi Willow, mais je…

-….Tu quoi, Buffy…oh non ne me dit pas que Spike est…

-…Il est sauver et il te dit merci pour tout.

-Oh mais c'est génial Buffy je suis super heureuse pour toi !

-Merci Will, je le suis autant que toi.

Alors que Buffy et Willow continuaient de discuter, au même moment Dru se tenait en face du cœur qu'elle avait arraché à la jeune fille quelques instants auparavant et elle dit avec un sourire démoniaque :

-Bien maintenant que ce cœur est aussi froid que le notre, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Un vampire s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le parchemin puis elle déclara d'une vois dure :

-Son destin est scellé.

Au même instant, Buffy venait de raccrocher le téléphone, elle appela ensuite Spike mais comme il ne répondit pas, elle se dit qu'il s'était sûrement endormit.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le verre de sang tandis que Dru se saisit du parchemin et commença à le lire à voix haute :

 **-Abyssus abyssurn invocat**

 **Vox Satana**

A ces mots, le poignard qui se trouvait toujours au centre du cœur se mit à trembler.

 **-Hoc volo, sic jubeo pro ratione voluntas**

 **Por ecce iste pugnus, per suus sanguis.**

Buffy venait d'ouvrir le frigo quand elle sentit sa main tremblait, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde alors elle n'en prit pas compte.

 **-More majorum,**

 **Tuus nasecenta eris suus mortis**

Buffy sortit la bouteille d'hémoglobine du réfrigérateur puis alla chercher un verre.

 **-Tolle**

 **Ita est.**

 **Abimo pector**

 **In hoc signo vinces, perfas et nefas.**

Un nouveau tremblement se fit ressentir lorsqu'elle se saisit du verre et elle se demanda à elle-même :

 _-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

 **-Beati possidentes,**

 **Sustine et abstine, nil tuus admirari**

 **Delenda illa electi**

Elle se mit à se servir du sang dans le verre quand de nouveau sa main trembla et elle en renversa à côté.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

 **-Trahit sua quemque voluptas, vertas, odium parit.**

Buffy épongea le sang sur la table de la cuisine puis posa l'éponge dans l'évier, prit le verre et partit en direction de l'étage.

 **-Offere illa vita**

A ces mots, le poignard commença à se tordre tandis que la main de Buffy se remit elle à trembler.

Drusilla sourit au spectacle qui se tenait devant ses yeux, l'arme se tordait d'avantage puis elle continua à incanter.

 **-Pro Quos ego desiderare, illa electi eris intus tumbos.**

A cet instant, Buffy lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol du couloir, elle porta une main à son cœur, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, la main toujours posait sur son cœur. Spike n'avait pas entendu le bruit malgré son ouïe hyper développé car il dormait paisiblement sûrement encore à cause du poison même si l'antidote avait fait effet, le poison avait épuisé le vampire.

Buffy avait toujours sa main sur son cœur, elle poussa un cri mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Tout à coup, le poignard se brisa d'un coup sec , laissa juste la pointe à l'intérieur qui s'enfonçait progressivement dans le cœur froid mais ceci arriva lorsque Drusilla prononça ses derniers mots :

 **-Mors ultima ratio**

Buffy tomba inconsciente sur son sol, Dru eu un sourire ébahit, roule le parchemin puis déclara d'une voix froide mais heureuse :

-Bien, que la partie commence !

Fin chapitre 5

Le 19/02/2004 à 1h35


	6. L'accomplissement de la Prophétie

Précédemment dans Buffy contre les vampires :

 _-Bonjour à toi Buffy Summers, je me nomme Elena et je suis la nouvelle Tueuse de vampire !_

 _-Qu'est-il arrivé à Giles ? Demanda Buffy avec tristesse._

 _-Il a été enlevé par des vampires, ainsi que mon observateur et bien d'autres encore ! Lui répondit Elena avec chagrin._

 _-Ce n'est pas une amulette ordinaire, elle a le pouvoir de te détruire ! Avoua la jeune_ _Tueuse._

 _-Donc cette amulette peut entraîner la fin des élues !_

 _-Non, uniquement la tienne ! Affirma Elena._

 _-Spike…_

 **Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et avoua le plus sincèrement du monde :**

 _-Je t'aime !_

 _-Ta mort est proche jolie petite Buffy, je sens la mort est tout autour de toi la Tueuse !_

 _Je vais te prendre tout ce qui est cher à ton cœur, tu vas souffrir à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! Lui assura la vampire sur un ton macabre._

 _ **Dru sortit de sa poche un autre flacon, elle posa ses lèvres dessus et murmura avec folie et**_ **joie tout en le versant sur la terre :**

 _-Un remède des plus exquis pour toi jolie Tueuse._

 **Une fois les démons partis, elle se pencha sur la tombe, y déposa une enveloppe et avant qu'elle ne recouvre une nouvelle fois la tombe, on put lire "A l'attention de Buffy Summers "**

 _-_ _Sorcière,Vad Retro Satana ! Sorcière, sors d'ici ESPRIT DU MALIN !_

 _Je ne suis plus une sorcière, vous vous trompez, j'ai changée._

 _-Non, tu as encore ta magie noire petite, elle ne te quittera jamais, tu vas détruire tes proches, tu en as déjà prit du plaisir et ça recommencera seulement cette fois, tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler._

 _-La Tueuse de toute façon mourra que ce soit demain ou dans quelques jours et ce sera la fin, la prophétie aura été accomplit !_

 _-Elle mourra à cause d'elle même ! Dit alors le démon._

 **Spike relâcha le démon qui s'éloigna de quelques pas et leur avoua :**

 _-Et vous ne pourrez rien faire tout les deux._

 **Spike se leva, il allait partir quand la jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement alors il demanda plus inquiet que jamais :**

 _-Amour, tu vas bien ?_

 _-Oui ça va, ne t'en soucies pas j'ai due me faire mal sur quelque chose. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire_

 **Drusilla qui était caché depuis le début dans l'ombre sortit et affirma d'une voix diabolique avant de disparaître de nouveau :**

 _-Le remède est en toi maintenant petite Buffy, tu es perdue !_

 **Anyanka qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce où elle dormait pour le moment, elle s'assit**

 _-Oh Dawnie, elle n'a pas le choix, elle a beaucoup de dettes tu sais et elle ne fait pas de guetter de cœur ! La maison est son seul souvenir de votre mère mais elle n'a pas le choix, c'est pour toi qu'elle le fait ma puce._

 **A ces mots Dawn releva la tête et répéta surprise :**

 _-Pour moi ?!_

 _-Oui microbe, elle veut régler tous ses problèmes, trouver un travail et tout ça pour que vous soignez ensemble comme avant. C'est la seule condition pour que l'assistance sociale accepte que Buffy redevienne ta tutrice légale._

 _-Elle… elle le fait pour ça ?!_

 _-Tu sembles surprise ma puce ?!_

 _-Oui un… un peu ! Spike, elle…elle fait vraiment ça pour moi ?!_

 **Il lui sourit, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui assura avec le sourire :**

 _-Uniquement pour toi Dawn._

 _ **-Oui Buffy, c'est de sa faute à lui aussi !**_

 _ **-Hé, te fâches pas contre moi la ptite Tueuse, je contrôle pas les faits et gestes de Dru ni de ses copines !**_

 _ **-En tout cas, tu fais pas grand chose pour te débarrasser d'elle !**_

 _ **-Bon sang, tu vas la fermer !**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, tu fais rien ! Peut-être bien parce que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle !**_

 _ **-Par l'enfer, tu vas arrêter oui ! Il suffit qu'on touche à Simplet pour que tu nous piques une crise**_ **!**

 **En voyant les larmes d'Elena, Alex la prit dans ses bras et murmura pour la rassurer :**

 _-Ely, tu ne me perdras jamais je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours._

 **Au même moment, juste au-dessus d'eux, Drusilla les regardait avec le sourire, elle avait assisté à toute la scène et elle avait comprit pourquoi Dawn s'était enfuis, la petite sœur de la Tueuse était elle aussi tombée amoureuse de son William.**

 **A ces mots, il se morpha en vampire puis s'approcha de Drusilla, la saisit à la gorge alors que Buffy allait de nouveau la frapper, il était sur le point de lui briser la nuque et d'en finir avec tout ça mais Drusilla reprit un visage humain et demanda doucement :**

 _-Veux-tu vraiment faire ça mon amour ?_

 **Spike reprit alors son visage humain à son tour, Buffy ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, lui demanda surprise :**

 _-Spike, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!_

 _-Oh rien, il ne peux pas faire du mal, à sa maman, n'est-ce pas. Déclara la vampire en caressant ses cheveux._

 **Il la relâcha soudainement, Buffy le fixa stupéfaite, toute la bande arriva à ce moment là, ils avaient été avertis par Angel que Drusilla rodait dans le coin. Drusilla sourit quand Spike fit quelques pas en arrière et affirma satisfaite à la Tueuse :**

 _-Il ne me fera jamais du mal, tu es loin de représenter ce que je représente à ses yeux._

 **Spike baissa la tête gêné, les autres commencèrent à s'approcher.**

 _-Tout est parfait oui, maintenant, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la femme la plus importante à ses yeux !_

 _-Oui, mais est-ce que c'est vrai, est-ce que je ne suis pas la seule femme la plus importante à tes yeux ?_

 _-Non._

 **A ces mots, Buffy sentit les larmes lui tombaient sur ses joues, Spike les lui essuya puis ajouta sincèrement :**

 _-Non Buffy, tu es la seule femme la plus importante à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi Buffy, que toi._

 _-Pour moi aussi il n'y a que toi. Oh je t'aime tellement Spike, je m'en fiche que tu ne puisses pas tuer Drusilla, je le ferais moi, je sais que c'est quelque chose que ni toi, ni Angel vous ne pourrez jamais faire mais ce que je sais c'est que ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer._

 _-Je suis sure qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus ce lien entre nous mais en attendant, la seule chose sur laquelle tu ne dois jamais douter c'est en mon amour._

 **Elle lui sourit puis rentra dans sa chambre, Alex en fit autant et pour la première depuis bien longtemps, il ne rêva pas d'Anya mais de la jolie jeune femme brune qui vivait avec lui.**

 **Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de la vampire, elle s'approcha d'Harmony et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule puis partit avec elle. Une fois devant le démon, elle s'exclama avec joie :**

 _-Mon charmant Fengumor que je suis heureuse que tu es acceptée mon invitation !_

 _-Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement Dru, qui veux-tu que je m'occupe ?_

 _-Je veux que tu contamines une Tueuse !_

 _-C'est Drusilla n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Comment tu as…_

 _-…De t'avoir parler d'elle, ça t'as rappeler de vieux souvenirs je me trompe ?_

 _-Ouais en quelques sortes._

 _-J'en étais sure. Murmura t-elle abattue._

 _-Hey Buffy, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi !_

 _-Oui mais…elle te connaît bien plus que je ne connaîtrais jamais !_

 _-Elle connaît l'ancien Spike Buffy, pas le nouveau, j'ai changé amour et toi tu me connais tel que je suis maintenant, pas elle._

 _-Tu as partagé plus d'un siècle avec elle, moi je ne le pourrais jamais !_

 _-Il est vrai une grande partie de ma vie…. Euh de ma mort…enfin de mon existence a été avec Drusilla, elle m'a créée et c'est le seul lien qui me reste vraiment avec elle aujourd'hui je te le jure chaton._

 **Il lança sa langue mais Elena s'écarta alors il sortit l'épée de son dos et la frappa avec le bout dans les genoux, elle tomba puis il déclara amusé :**

 _-Finit de jouer ma ptite !_

 **Il allait la toucher avec sa langue quand Spike lui envoya son poing dans la poitrine, le démon se retourna puis d'un geste impulsif lui lança sa langue sur le ventre et Spike hurla de douleur. Buffy alertait par le cri se retourna puis vit Spike se tenant le ventre, elle réduit le vampire qu'elle combattait et s'écria très très très en colère :**

 _-Hé la pourriture de démons !_

 **Il se tourna vers elle et avant qu'il comprenne, elle se jeta sur lui puis le frappa d'un coup de poing en plein visage et déclara furieuse :**

 _-Tu m'as vraiment mise en colère, j'aurais pu un peu m'amuser avec toi, mais là non et tu sais pourquoi ?_

 **Buffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle le frappa dans les côtes, lui décocha un coup de pied dans les jambes et lui expliqua furax sans cesser de le tabasser :**

 _ **-S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on touche à mon petit copain !**_

 **Tandis qu'ils continuaient le combat, la jeune femme assura d'une voix dure au démon après l'avoir balancé contre un arbre :**

 _-Si tu recommences, eh bien la prochaine fois, je ne te proposerais pas de partir !_

 **Le démon s'enfuit en courant puis elle se retourna, se précipita vers son petit ami et lui demanda inquiète :**

 _-Mon amour, ça va ?_

 _-Ouais, j'ai juste eu une drôle de sensation quand le démon m'a touché, mais je vais bien mon cœur._

 **Les filles éclatèrent de rire puis Alex partit vexé. Il venait d'arrivé dans la cuisine quand il découvrit Spike gisant inconscient sur le sol.  
**  
 _-Buffy, viens vite c'est Spike ! Cria t-il angoissé.  
_

 **A ces mots, Buffy lâcha son livre, se précipita dans la cuisine suivit d'Elena et Willow puis poussa un cri de frayeur en voyant le corps inerte de son petit ami.  
**

 _-Je te propose un marché Buffy, puisque ta vie semble moins importante à tes yeux que celle de Spike. eh bien, je vais te donner l'antidote.  
-Et que veux-tu en échange ?  
-Rien de bien important pour toi seulement pour moi, il entraînera l'apocalypse !  
-Le parchemin.  
-Acceptes-tu cette condition ?  
-Si tu l'aimais autant que cela, tu me l'aurais donnée !  
-C'est vrai, mais disons que c'est une opportunité à saisir ! Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?  
_  
 **Buffy lui lança un regard noir et répondit :  
** _-D'accord.  
-Parfait, reviens ici avant 1h car sinon ton sacrifice n'aura servit à rien.  
-Il servira. Lui assura Buffy en s'éloignant.  
_  
 **Drusilla sourit puis partit à son tour.  
**

 **Dru fit signe à Harmony de s'approcher, la vampire donna le bocal à sa chef puis Buffy sortit le parchemin de son blouson et Drusilla lui chuchota d'une voix sure en récupérant le parchemin tout en donnant le bocal à Buffy :  
** _-Il me reviendra parce que maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !  
-Dans tes rêves pauvre folle !  
_

Au même instant, Buffy venait de raccrocher le téléphone, elle appela ensuite Spike mais comme il ne répondit pas, elle se dit qu'il s'était sûrement endormit.

 **Buffy épongea le sang sur la table de la cuisine puis posa l'éponge dans l'évier, prit le verre et partit en direction de l'étage.**

 _ **-Offere illa vita**_

 **A ces mots, le poignard commença à se tordre tandis que la main de Buffy se remit elle à trembler.**

 **Drusilla sourit au spectacle qui se tenait devant ses yeux, l'arme se tordait d'avantage puis elle continua à incanter.**

 _ **-Pro Quos ego desiderare, illa electi eris intus tumbos.**_

 **A cet instant, Buffy lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol du couloir, elle porta une main à son cœur, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir la douleur qu'elle ressentait.**

 **Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, la main toujours posait sur son cœur. Spike n'avait pas entendu le bruit malgré son ouïe hyper développé car il dormait paisiblement sûrement encore à cause du poison même si l'antidote avait fait effet, le poison avait épuisé le vampire.**

 **Buffy avait toujours sa main sur son cœur, elle poussa un cri mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.**

 **Tout à coup, le poignard se brisa d'un coup sec , laissa juste la pointe à l'intérieur qui s'enfonçait progressivement dans le cœur froid mais ceci arriva lorsque Drusilla prononça ses derniers mots :**

 _ **-Mors ultima ratio**_

 **Buffy tomba inconsciente sur son sol, Dru eu un sourire ébahit, roule le parchemin puis déclara d'une voix froide mais heureuse :**

 _-Bien, que la partie commence !_

Un vampire vola et atterrit sur une pierre tombale qui se brisa, Buffy apparut devant et s'exclama amusée :

-Alors qui a dit que les vampires ne savent pas voler !

Le vampire se releva, il grognait, Buffy se mit à rire puis quand il lui fonça dessus elle lui envoya son pied en pleine mâchoire.

Au même moment, Drusilla se trouvait sur son canapé, elle déroula le parchemin et dit d'une voix dure mais avec un sourire diabolique :

 **-Abyssus abyssurn invocat**

 **Vox Satana**

Buffy qui se battait contre le vampire sentit une douleur dans son cœur.

 **-Hoc volo, sic jubeo pro ratione voluntas**

 **Por ecce iste pugnus, per suus sanguis.**

Elle se mit à tenir son cœur et le vampire se jeta sur elle.

 **-More majorum,**

 **Tuus nasecenta eris suus mortis**

-Alors, on fait moins la maligne la Tueuse !

Il allait la mordre quand Buffy reçut un nuage de poussière sur elle et on lui tendit la main pour se relever.

-Mon ange ça va ?

Elle prit sa main, se releva et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Oui euh, moment d'inattention c'est rien !

-Tu sais qu'en une semaine sans me battre, je me rouille pas MOI !

-Hé je suis pas rouillée, ose redire ça et tu dors sur le canapé !

-Poussin ce soir je rentre chez moi tu te rappelles ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu peux pas rester une nuit de plus à la maison ?

-Non.

Elle se mit à bouder.

-Mais tu peux venir à ma crypte chaton.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils partirent ensuite main dans la main en direction de la crypte.

Dru soupira, replia le parchemin mais s'écria enjouée :

-Il est tant que la prophétie s'accomplisse une bonne fois pour toute !

 **Chapitre 6** **: L'accomplissement de la Prophétie**

Buffy et Spike venaient tout juste de descendre dans le sous-sol de la crypte, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Buffy s'allongea sur le lit et Spike se glissa à son tour tel un fauve.

-Combien de temps vas-tu me faire languir chéri ?

Il sourit à sa remarque puis glissa ses mains sous son débardeur tout en remontant progressivement, il embrassa son ventre puis elle leva les bras et il le lui retira. La jeune femme sourit et ils se ré-embrassèrent. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et commencèrent à faire l'amour.

Au même moment, Drusilla s'allongea sur son lit le parchemin dans les mains et se mit à réciter les paroles.

 **-Abyssus abyssurn invocat**

 **Vox Satana**

Buffy ressentit brutalement une nouvelle douleur, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tombée à un pire moment ! Spike se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il leva les yeux vers elle et demanda inquiet :

-Amour qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien ! Embrasse-moi chéri j'ai tellement envie de toi.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Elle sourit puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Spike descendit dans son cou tout en faisant quelques mouvements de vas et vient, Buffy se mit alors à gémir et à sourire car sa douleur était partie. Elle glissa ses mains sur le corps de son amant et ils se remirent à se donner du plaisir.

Drusilla se mit à chantonner en balançant Mlle Edith puis lu à nouveau.

 **-Hoc volo, sic jubeo pro ratione voluntas**

 **Por ecce iste pugnus, per suus sanguis.**

La douleur devint si forte que Buffy mordit violemment le cou de Spike. Le vampire s'arrêta brusquement et s'exclama surpris :

-Poussin, je t'ai même pas monté au 7ème ciel et tu me mords déjà !

-Pardon je suis désolée…

Il sourit puis se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Buffy sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues mais elle le serra plus fortement dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec encore plus d'ardeur puis elle chuchota à son oreille :

-Spike, embrasse-moi encore.

Il déposa alors de sensuels baisers dans son cou tout en caressant ses hanches.

Dru eut un rire démoniaque et relu une nouvelle fois le parchemin avec une lueur froide dans les yeux.

 **-More majorum,**

 **Tuus nasecenta eris suus mortis**

Buffy poussa une plainte silencieuse mais qui aux oreilles du vampire ne l'était pas, il releva alors la tête et demanda anxieux :

-Mon ange, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je…rien…

-Dis-moi mon cœur.

Il s'écarta d'elle puis s'assit en face d'elle.

-C'est ce vampire ce soir, il m'a fait mal et je me sens un peu fatiguée !

-Bébé mais il fallait me le dire ! Tu sais que j'aime pas profité de toi si…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis affirma d'une voix très douce :

-J'en avais autant envie que toi mon amour.

-Mais maintenant tu es fatigué alors on va se reposer chaton.

-Spike c'est bon je suis pas en sucre.

Le vampire se mit à grogner, elle rigola puis déposa un ptit bisou sur ses lèvres et avoua attendrit :

-J'adore quand t'es comme ça, tu es trop mimi.

Spike se rallongea puis elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, la tête posait sur son épaule et leurs mains entrelacées sur le torse complètement guérit du vampire. Son petit ami déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis la douleur de Buffy se calma petit à petit puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Drusilla sourit puis déclara à sa poupée en se relevant :

-Mlle Edith j'ai un grand secret à vous dire, la Tueuse sera ici demain soir mais il ne faut pas en parler !

Le lendemain matin, Buffy se réveilla la première, c'était tellement rare que Spike ne soit pas réveiller avant elle, qu'elle en profita pour aller préparer un ptit déj en amoureux. Elle se leva, enfila la chemise bleue marine de Spike, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il eut un rictus ce qui la fit sourire puis elle partit dans la cuisine. La jeune fille commença à préparer des œufs mais ils se brisèrent dans la poêle avec la coquille, la Tueuse maugréa quand elle sentit des mains se posaient sur les siennes.

-Une Tueuse dans une cuisine ce n'est pas l'idéal.

-Moques-toi de moi je te prie.

Elle se tourna, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Spike la souleva brusquement, la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une ptite table qui se trouvait à gauche de la gazinière, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et leur baiser et caresses se firent plus tendres et languissantes.

-Mmm… j'adore les bonjours comme ça mon amour.

-Et moi donc, en plus quand je te vois dans la cuisine, j'ai une irrésistible envie de te faire l'amour.

-Moi dans une cuisine je mange Mr.

-Oh, arrête ça t'es déjà arrivé poussin.

-Oui mais là je voulais nous préparer un ptit déj en amoureux à prendre dans ton lit alors ouste, laisse moi faire stp !

-Tu changeras pas d'avis je suppose ?

Elle sourit amusée puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le renvoya dans son lit mais avec beaucoup de difficultés car le vampire ne voulait pas lâcher ses lèvres. Elle rigola puis se hâta à la tache et 20 min après elle retrouva son petit vampire et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement sur le lit de celui-ci. Il affirma qu'elle s'était améliorée pour lui préparer son bol de céréales avec son sang chaud puis une fois le petit déj finit, ils restèrent au lit à se faire des câlins. Les câlins devinrent plus sérieux quand la jeune femme entendit son portable sonner, elle se détacha à regret de son petit ami et alla chercher son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

-C'est de qui mon ange ?

-Un texto de Willow enfin ça vient pas de son portable mais y a écrit rejoint moi à la boutique, j'ai un truc urgent à te montrer.

-La Rouquine t'enlève à moi encore une fois.

Elle sourit affectueusement, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui assura de revenir rapidement mais le vampire n'en entendit pas de cette oreille. Il la fit basculer sur son lit, dévora son cou de baisers en déboutonnant sa chemise.

-Chéri, pas maintenant, Will m'attend…

-Elle attendra, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.

Elle se redressa en le repoussant quelques peu puis déclara en passant ses bras derrière son cou :

-Écoute mon bébé, on fait un marché, je me dépêche d'aller voir Willow et je te retrouve ici pour passer la journée et on fera tout ce que tu désires.

-Ok, j'accepte que Willow te garde jusqu'à midi, après je fonce à la boutique et t'enlève !

Elle se mit à rire, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis se releva, enfila des nouveaux sous-vêtements mais Spike demanda surpris :

-Tu ne prends pas ta douche chaton ?

-Je la prendrais avec toi au retour.

-Mmm intéressant…

Elle lui lança un regard subjectif puis enfila un pantalon en cuir noir, sa veste et lui envoya un baiser avant de remonter.

La jeune femme ne mit pas trop longtemps à arriver à la boutique, elle pénétra dans celle-ci mais étrangement la pièce était encore dans le noir, Buffy appela sa meilleure amie et n'ayant aucune réponse, elle s'apprêta à lui téléphoner quand elle reçut un violent coup derrière la tête, elle tomba sur le sol, son portable tomba à quelques pas des pieds de l'individu qui l'envoya valser dans la pièce avec son pied. La personne s'éloigna, posa la statue sur le comptoir et alluma la lumière. Anyanka regarda le corps évanouit de la jolie Tueuse sur le sol, elle sourit machiavéliquement, se rapprocha d'elle, toucha son bras et elles disparurent brusquement.

Le démon vengeur se matérialisa devant Drusilla qui regarda immédiatement la Tueuse évanouit à ses pieds.

-Tu vois Mlle Edith, je te l'avais dit que la Tueuse serait parmi nous. Dit-elle dans un rire lugubre à sa poupée.

-Pour une fois que cette bécasse d'Harmony a eut une bonne idée, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un texto, la ferait venir ! A croire, qu'elle est réellement stupide.

-Ne dit pas cela ma jolie vengeresse, la Tueuse n'est pas stupide, elle est à moi, c'était écrit et maintenant la Prophétie peut enfin s'accomplir !

Elle tourna le dos faisant virevolté sa robe noire et ordonna d'une voix dure à ses serviteurs :

-Attachez la solidement et ne venez pas me déranger !

Ils acquiescèrent puis deux vampire se saisirent du corps de Buffy, la relevèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce.

Spike venait de se lever de son lit, il s'était rendormit après le départ de sa jolie blonde mais il venait de se réveiller et décida de monter après s'être habiller et regarda la tv en prenant bloody dans ses bras. Quand il vit le jeu qui allait passé quelques instant après à la tv il comprit qu'il était bientôt 12h et aucune nouvelle de sa petite amie. Il se mit à grogner, se leva, prit une bière dans son frigo et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Drusilla commençait à s'impatienter, elle s'approcha du corps de Buffy qui était tenu par des chaînes accrochés à un mur puis la gifla violemment. Buffy ouvrit péniblement les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre de la vampire, la jeune femme déglutit faiblement et s'écria angoissée :

-Dru… Drusilla qu'est-ce q… où suis-je ?

-Tu es…dans ton propre cauchemar !

La vampire brune se mit à rire froidement, ce qui donna des frissons à Buffy puis elle déclara amusée :

-Personne ne sait que tu es ici petite idiote, pour une fois que Harmony trouve une idée de génie je crois que je devrais la féliciter.

A ces mots, la vampire blonde sautilla toute souriante mais stoppa net quand le démon vengeur lui lança un regard noir.

-Et que comptes-tu faire de moi espèce de folle ? Me tuer ?

Elle éclata de rire puis affirma durement en lui donnant une gifle :

-C'est la prophétie qui va te tuer petite garce !

-Trop lâche pour le faire toi même c'est ça ?

-Non, je veux tout savourer, je veux que tu souffres Buffy.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

-En auras-tu vraiment le choix ?

Elle eut un sourire narquois, claqua des doigts et un démon lui apporta le parchemin qu'elle prit sans quitter Buffy des yeux.

-Le parchemin !

Drusilla mais commença à le lire de nouveau :

 **-Abyssus abyssurn invocat**

 **Vox Satana**

Les jambes de Buffy se mirent à fléchir quelques peu, une douleur au cœur se fit ressentir, elle poussa un petit cri puis regarda avec difficultés la vampire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Moi rien, c'est le parchemin jolie Tueuse.

Elle referma celui-ci brutalement, prit le visage de Buffy entre ses mains et affirma en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu as perdue, je vais gagner.

-Tu vas crevée oui !

Buffy commença à se débattre quand elle reçut un coup dans les genoux qui la firent tomber au sol. Ils la relevèrent assez rapidement, la Tueuse regarda avec haine la vampire qui lui sourit sournoisement puis partit en laissant Buffy perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était maintenant 13h, Spike tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans sa crypte, il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant du bruit au sous-sol, il se précipita et s'écria d'une voix inquiète :

-Amour, tu m'as manqué, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, j'étais fou d'inquiétude !

La personne se décala de l'ombre et la lueur de bonheur qui était dans ses yeux disparut aussitôt.

-Salut microbe…

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Spike tu sais.

-Désolée Globule, c'est que j'attend ta sœur et ça fait une heure qu'elle devrait être là, je commence à m'inquiéter….

Spike s'assit sur un des cercueils, Dawn le rejoint et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes le vampire la repoussa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis s'exclama tout souriant :

-Dawn, tu as bien un portable toi aussi.

-Oui…

-Tu pourrais appeler sur le portable de Buffy non ?

-Euh oui… oui bien sure…. _pourquoi il pense toujours à elle je suis sure qu'elle en a rien faire de pas être avec lui en plus !_

La jeune fille composa à regret le numéro de sa sœur.

Au même moment, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la boutique malheureusement, celle-ci étant fermée, personne ne put répondre.

Dawn jeta un regard à Spike et elle y lut une grande déception, il la remercia puis remonta soudainement à l'étage suivit pas l'adolescente, il prit alors son manteau de cuir, l'enfila puis passa une couverture sur lui en ouvrant la porte de la crypte.

-Spike tu vas où ?

-Chercher ma petite amie, y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas et je n'aime vraiment pas cela !

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Non Globule, rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux.

-Mais Spike je…

 **-….Fais ce que je te dis !**

Elle soupira puis passa devant lui, ouvrit la porte, il sortit suivit de la jeune fille mais se séparèrent quand Spike se dirigea derrière sa crypte et monta dans sa désoto.

-J'espère que la rouquine a eu une bonne raison de la garder aussi longtemps.

Il accéléra encore plus en direction de la boutique de magie.

Au même moment, Buffy était toujours solidement attachée et essayer de trouver un moyen pour s'échapper.

- _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Bon, il y a trois vampires à droite, 4 à gauche, deux sont sortis avec l'autre folle, on rajoute Anyanka et Harmony et sûrement quelques autres démons et je crois que le compte sera bon. Maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à me détacher mais plus je tire sur les liens plus c'est difficile…c'est à cause du parchemin tout ça… mais que m'a t-elle fait ?!_

-Alors on est perdue dans ses pensées Mlle Je me crois plus forte que les autres !

Buffy leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Anyanka.

-Tu te crois toujours supérieure en tout, mais ce n'est pas le cas maintenant alors ça te fait quoi d'être rabaissée au rang de prisonnière ?

-Oh juste un picotement dans les poignets mais cela passera quand je me serais défoulée sur vous.

 **-JAMAIS TU RECONNAITRAS QUE TU ES DANS UNE SITUATION QUE TU NE CONTROLES PAS !**

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Anya.

 **-NE M'APPELLE PLUS AINSI ! ELLE EST MORTE LE JOUR OU ELLE A EU LE MALHEUR DE CROIRE QUE TU ETAIS SON AMIE ALORS FERME LA PETASSE !**

Avant que Buffy est pu répliquer, elle reçu une gifle en pleine figurine puis la démone tira sa tête en arrière et affirma durement :

-Bientôt tu vas crever et ce jour là je te découperais en petits morceaux et je les mangerais avec délice.

-Alors tu t'étoufferas avec moi ANYA !

Elle lui lança un regard plein de haines puis disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparut. Buffy soupira puis se demanda quand Anya avait changée et pourquoi selon celle-ci, elle était la fautive de tout.

Alex et Elena étaient sur le canapé entrain de regarder un film tout en mangeant des tortillas quand le téléphone sonna. Alex grogna puis le décrocha et reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait un soucis de plomberie et qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, Alex rigola puis lui assura que Alex le plus beau des réparateurs allait arriver. Elle le remercia puis raccrocha.

-Will a besoin de toi ?

-Oui, problème de plomberie. Ah qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous les femmes sans un super mec réparateur !

-On en épouserait.

La réponse déconcerta Alex pendant quelques instants ce qui fit rougir Elena puis elle reprit naturellement :

-On pourrait y aller maintenant et après, on va se faire un tour en ville tous les trois. je doute que Buffy nous accompagne, elle doit encore être avec l'autre….

-Que veux-tu, il la envoutait ce type.

-Elle m'en veut encore, elle veut même plus patrouiller avec moi…

-Ca lui passera, mais je la comprend, pas très subtile de ta part de dire que son chéri devrait crever.

-Je l'aime pas ! C'est un vampire !

-Je sais moi aussi je l'aime pas trop mais bon, pour un vampire il est pas si cruel que certains et puis il est de notre côté alors quoi demander de mieux.

-Je peux lui planter un pieu dans le cœur ?

-Ely….

-Je plaisante.

-Bon, alors on y va car la miss nous attend.

Elle acquiesça puis ils quittèrent l'appart après avoir mit leurs manteaux.

Spike arriva en grand fracas dans la boutique, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva dans le noir complet, il trouva cela étrange mais il avança tout de même dans celle-ci. Il alluma la lumière puis découvrit la salle vide, il soupira puis se dirigea vers le téléphone pour savoir où elle était mais quand il entendit la sonnerie dans la pièce il raccrocha subitement et ramassa celui-ci. Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis grogna et partit en courant de la boutique. Il remonta dans sa Désoto puis inquiet que jamais.

Buffy venait de s'assoupir quand elle se réveilla en sursaut après avoir reçu un seau d'eau puis Drusilla affirma en se dandinant devant elle :

-Il est tant que la prophétie commence.

Buffy la regarda avec haine puis elle sentit ses liens se serraient davantage. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit des vampires autour d'elle.

-C'est au cas ou tu tenterais quelque chose ma jolie.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-Non, oh non dès que la prophétie sera en marche tu seras perdue.

-T'en as pas marre de dire toujours la même rengaine ?

-Joues les impertinentes tant que tu veux mais….

Elle s'interrompit puis prit le visage de la Tueuse entre ses doigts et lui assura durement :

-Mais après tu n'auras plus la possibilité de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, ta vie sera entre mes jolies mains.

Elle sourit puis glissa son pouce le long de sa gorge et un filet de sang s'en échappa, la vampire sourit puis lécha le cou de la jeune femme qui la regarda avec dégoût alors pour l'écœurer encore plus, elle pressa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes puis elle s'écarta rapidement et ricana.

-Mais tu es complétement folle !

-Oh tu attends ça Mlle Edith, la folie me guette, elle viendra me voir et nous danserons, nous danserons sur le tombeau de la Tueuse. S'exclama t-elle en tourbillonnant.

Elle se mit à rire suivit par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce alors que Buffy fixait sans cesse la porte en espérant que quelqu'un arrive.

Alex était entrain de réparer la plomberie tandis que Elena et Willow s'étaient installés dans le sofa tout en buvant un capuccino quand soudain quelqu'un tambourina violemment sur la porte. Willow sursauta puis alla ouvrir et Spike entra en trombe dans la pièce en s'écriant énervé :

-Où est-elle !

-Euh bonjour Spike, je suis content de te voir.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'agrippa brutalement et demanda furieux :

-Pourquoi t'es pas à la boutique ?

-C'est fermé aujourd'hui.

-Bon sang !

Il la relâcha puis se mit à tourner en rond dans le couloir. Le bruit alerta Elena et Alex qui arrivèrent à leur tour et le jeune homme l'interrogea étonné :

-Mais tu fous quoi ici le mort vivant ?!

Spike le bouscula puis partit s'asseoir dans le sofa et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ils se regardèrent tous avec incompréhension puis Alex chuchota :

-Peut-être qu'elle l'a plaqué.

-Alex dit pas de bêtises !

-Ben, c'est pas impossible…

Willow leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de Spike et demanda doucement :

-Spike tu t'es fâché avec Buffy ?

Il releva la tête puis lui assura que non.

-Elle t'a donné rendez-vous quelque part ?

-Oui chez moi, on devait se retrouver là-bas après qu'elle soit passer te voir à la boutique mais quand j'y suis allé j'ai juste trouvé son portable et je suis ven….

-…. Attend tu as dit qu'elle et moi on devait se voir à la boutique !

-Oui aujourd'hui.

-Mais on devait pas se voir aujourd'hui !

-Hein ?!

-Buffy et moi on a dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était journée de repos alors je vois pourq….

 **-...PAR L'ENFER JE VAIS LA TUER !** Hurla t-il en se relevant brusquement.

-Hein ?! Tu…tu…tu veux tuer Buffy ?!

-Hé là le décoloré tu es pas devenu fou là !

-JE PARLE PAS DE BUFFY CRETIN !

-De qui ?!

-DRUSILLA…

Ils se regardèrent tous apeurés alors que Spike venait de se morpher en vampire et il déclara plus en colère que jamais :

-Si elle la touche je la tuerais de mes mains !

-Bon, on fait qu…

-….On part tout de suite !

-Mais Spike, on sait même pas où chercher.

-Vous non, moi je sais où avoir des infos.

Sans un mot de plus, ils quittèrent l'appart de Willow et montèrent dans la Désoto.

Harmony venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour, la vampire souriait bêtement et au lieu d'aller voir sa maîtresse, elle se dirigea vers la Tueuse et demanda amusée :

-Alors t'es bien installée ?

-Parfaitement Harmony mais tu pourrais pas bouger tes fesses tu me gâches la vue.

-Hé ! Dis aussi que j'ai des grosses fesses espèce de…espèce de blonde !

-Euh Harmony, je veux pas te contrariée mais toi aussi tu es blonde.

-Ben ouais et alors moi je suis une vraie blonde !

-Donc ton QI est inférieur au mien. Bon, tu peux te bouger maintenant ?

La vampire se mit à réfléchir puis l'interrogea stupidement au bout de quelques secondes :

-C'est quoi un QI ?!

-C'est censé être ton intelligence chérie mais apparemment chez toi elle est très basse, c'est ton jolie ptit cul qui contrôles tout !

-Au moins mon jolie ptit cul a plu à Spike !

-Harmony, Spike t'aurait étranglé s'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de s'envoyer en l'air. _Seigneur, je suis entrain de dire que mon mec est un obsédé du cul, bon ok il aime bien ça mais c'est pas une raison pour que je dise cela !_

-Alors tu avoues que Spike prenait du plaisir avec moi ! Il te l'a dit ? L'interrogea t-elle toute excitée.

-Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Il pensait à moi toute façon quand il te si on peut dire « faisait l'amour »…

-Bien sure qu'on faisait l'amour ! Et il aimait ça !

-Oh Harmony tu me désespères. Bon tu peux pas appeler l'autre folle pour qu'elle en finisse car sinon tu vas me rendre dingue !

-Bien sure que je vais l'appeler et elle va te faire rabattre ton caquet !

-Oui, oui si tu veux.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel puis Harmony partit en lui tirant la langue. Drusilla s'approcha à son tour et affirma en applaudissant :

-Que le spectacle commence.

Elle claqua du doigt et un vampire lui apporta le parchemin. La vampire brune s'approcha de buffy puis la regarda droit dans les yeux et chantonna à son oreille :

-Ta vie se finit

Tu vas sombrer dans l'oublie

L'homme que tu aimes va te quitter

Et je vais enfin le récupérer.

-Mais oui, je te crois. Bon tu commences ou je dois te supplier.

-Patience ma belle Tueuse, patience après tu me supplieras d'arrêter…

Buffy se sentit quelque peu désemparée mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et attendit patiemment la suite des événements.

Spike venait de jeter violemment un démon à travers un mur puis hurla en direction des autres créatures :

-Si vous voulez pas connaître le même sort que lui vous allez me dire où se trouve DRUSILLA !

-Hé Spike calmes-toi un peu, tu vas faire fuir toute ma clientèle.

Le vampire se jeta sur Willy et lui plaqua la tête contre un comptoir.

-Willy, tu couchais bien avec Harmony non alors tu dois savoir où elle se trouve non.

-Non, non on se voyait toujours chez m…

-ME PREND PAS POUR UN CON !

-Bon ok, ok, ok supposons que je le sache tu me paierais combien ?

Spike sourit puis le redressa, lui fit face et lui envoie un coup de boule puis affirma amusé :

-Tu me paieras pour que je cesse de te massacrer ! **JE TE JURE WILLY QUE SI JAMAIS JE RETROUVE CETTE FOLLE ET QU'ELLE A TOUCHEE A BUFFY JE TE TUE DE MES MAINS !**

Willy se baissa puis ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un papier sur lequel se trouver une adresse.

-Elle…elle habitait encore là y a une semaine, je peux pas te dire si c'est encore le cas maintenant.

-Tu vois quand tu veux tu comprends vite.

Willy sourit puis Spike quitta la pièce et retrouva les autres dans sa voiture.

-Alors tu sais où elles sont Spike ?

-J'ai une adresse la rouquine mais le seul moyen de vérifier c'est y aller.

-On a pas d'armes on va faire comment ? Demanda Alex.

-On devrait passer par la boutique non ?

-Pour une fois que tu as une idée de génie ma jolie !

-Je suis pas ta jolie !

Spike sourit rapidement puis démarra la voiture rapidement.

Drusilla déroula le parchemin puis se mit à réciter les paroles inscrites sur celui-ci :

 **-Abyssus abyssurn invocat**

 **Vox Satana**

Buffy sentit de nouveau une douleur dans sa poitrine, elle regarda Drusilla puis demanda en serrant les dents :

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Te souviens-tu d'une tombe, un enfant emprisonné dedans, tu t'es évanouit, un remède était posé dessus et il est entré en toi.

-Alors c'était ça…

-Oui mais maintenant il est trop tard, tu ne peux plus faire, ce remède a quelque peu modifié ton organisme de Tueuse. Bon il est temps de reprendre notre petit spectacle.

-Tu m'as manipulé ! ESPECE DE SALE GARCE !

 **-Abyssus abyssurn invocat**

 **Vox Satana**

Buffy sentit ses mains tremblaient, elle laissa échapper des larmes mais ne pu retenir un cri quand Drusilla lui enfonça violement une épée dans l'abdomen. Ses jambes plièrent en deux, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le sang coulant inexorablement sur la lame de l'épée.

 **-More majorum,**

 **Tuus nasecenta eris suus mortis**

Dawn sourit puis déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

-On se revoit demain ma puce ?

-Oui, oui d'accord.

Elle commença à partir quand le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et murmura doucement :

-Je suis heureux que tu me donnes une chance Dawn.

-Ouais moi aussi….

-Je t'aime.

-A demain

Elle le quitta brusquement puis partit en courant.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, je l'aime pas et je viens d'accepter de sortir avec lui ! Oh Spike, pourquoi tu veux pas de moi….._

Elle se mit à pleurer puis s'arrêta sur un banc et se prit la tête entre les mains et déclara sure d'elle :

-Si c'est une femme que tu veux, je saurais être cela, rien que pour toi Spike et tu oublieras vite Buffy dans mes bras !

 **-Tolle**

 **Ita est.**

 **Abimo pector**

 **In hoc signo vinces, perfas et nefas.**

Buffy se tordait de douleurs mais elle ne pouvait l'atténuer, sa force était partit. Elle était à la merci de cette cinglée de vampire. Drusilla sourit puis continua l'incantation tout faisant tourner la lame dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme ce qui accentua sa douleur et le sang coula d'avantage.

Spike pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement tel un fou furieux, il se jeta sur une arbalète et installa le carreau puis jeta celle-ci dans les mains d'Elena puis il déclara méchamment :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à rater ta cible fillette sinon moi je ne te raterais pas.

-Ne me prend pas pour une débutante.

-Alors fais-en bon usage.

Il ouvrit la malle puis en sortit un goupillon qu'il prit dans sa main et le fit tournoyer autour de lui puis s'exclama avec le sourire :

-Je sens que je vais arracher des têtes avec cela.

Alex et Willow se regardèrent avec inquiétude puis ils prirent à leur tour une arme puis Spike sortit rapidement.

-Hé, tu pourrais nous attendre !

Le vampire se retourna puis affirma mécontent :

-Si j'attends un empoté comme toi, je retrouverais Buffy morte !

-Bon, ok on y va mais calmes-toi Blondinet.

-Mais je suis calme Bille de Clown, tellement calme que si tu te tais pas tout de suite je t'arrache la tête avec ça !

-Mais t'es cingl….

-…Alex, je crois qu'il y a plus urgent que vos querelles. Le coupa Willow.

Le jeune homme ne la contredit pas et ils sortirent rejoindre Spike dans la voiture

-C'est bon maintenant, on peut y aller ?

-On attend que ça le mort-vivant.

Spike sourit puis démarra et ils partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

 **-Beati possidentes,**

 **Sustine et abstine, nil tuus admirari**

 **Delenda illa electi**

-Arr…Arrête je t'en prie….

-Je savais bien que tu me supplierais ma belle mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt finit. Lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux.

 **-Trahit sua quemque voluptas, vertas, odium parit.**

Elle enfonça un peu plus l'épée et Buffy sentit du sang dans sa bouche, elle laissa échapper une larme. Il était trop tard, elle aurait du parler de ses malaises et peut-être que tout ceci ne se serait pas dérouler de la même manière.

 **-Offere illa vita**

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii ça y est on arrive à la fin !

-Harmony ferme-la !

-Mais c'est vrai et…

La vampire blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la démone lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine figure. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur la Tueuse et un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres.

 **-Pro Quos ego desiderare, illa electi eris intus tumbos.**

La Désoto de Spike filait à tout à l'heure, le vampire ne semblait plus vraiment là, son visage était crispé et tout le monde dans la voiture s'en inquiéter.

-Spike, tu devrais ralentir !

-SI TU JE RALENTIS CETTE TAREE VA TUER BUFFY !

-Oui mais…

-Si t'es pas contente descends !

La rouquine n'ajouta rien

Drusilla fit une pause de quelques instants, elle voulait savourer ce moment puis elle termina d'une voix macabre :

 **-Mors ultima ratio**

Buffy tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Drusilla se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

-La prophétie est en marche maintenant.

Elle se releva pour voir juste à temps la Désoto de Spike défonçait l'entrée. Quelques vampires prirent feu tandis que d'autres s'enfuyaient déjà, un d'entre eux vit sa tête se détacher de son corps. Spike sortit complétement de la voiture, le goupillon taché de sang en main, il s'écarta assez rapidement de la porte d'entrée puis hurla en se morphant :

 **-DRUSILLA JE VAIS TE TUER !**

La vampire applaudit soudainement puis déclara amusée :

-Spike, mon tendre et cruel amour, tu viens enfin me retrouver.

-NE REVE PAS ESPECE DE FOLLE !

A ces mots, il s'élança sur la vampire, Alex et Willow commencèrent à tuer des vampires qui tentaient de s'enfuir et Elena venait d'engager un combat avec Anyanka.

-Alors apparemment tu sais te défendre !

-Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais juste une Tueuse de remplacement ?

-Je croyais que tu n'étais là que pour faire les yeux doux à mon ex fiancé voyons !

Cette réplique déconcerta Elena et la démone en profita pour lui asséner un coup en pleine figure.

-Je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires espèces de démon !

Anyanka ricana et Elena en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. La démone vengeresse tituba et Elena affirma en lui mettant son arbalète sous la gorge :

-Alors, je suis si débutante que cela, je ne crois pas moi.

-Tu es vraiment trop naïve petite.

Avant que la jeune Tueuse comprenne, Anyanka avait disparut. Elena fulmina de rage mais un démon approchait alors elle lui envoya son arbalète dans l'estomac. Il tomba au sol, elle sourit puis se jeta sur un groupe de vampires.

Spike était entouré de vampires mais son regard ne quittait pas celui de Drusilla.

 **-VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ALLER M'EMPECHER D'AVANCER !**

Drusilla sourit à cela puis regarda la scène devant elle.

Spike fit tournoyer une nouvelle fois son goupillon, les trois boules virevoltèrent et déchiquetèrent trois têtes de vampires. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, Spike sourit machiavéliquement puis envoya son pied dans le ventre de la créature puis il sortit un pieu de sa poche et le tua.

-Bravo chéri, tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Il s'approcha méchamment de Drusilla puis cria furieux :

-Tu as touché à Buffy, tu as touché à la femme que j'aime et tu vas le payer Drusilla, plus rien ne me retient pour te tuer maintenant.

Elle sourit froidement puis s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa joue et le griffa violemment.

Elle lécha ses doigts sous le regard furieux de Spike qui lâcha son goupillon et frappa la vampire brutalement à la tête. Elle tomba au sol.

-Ne crois que c'est parce que je t'ai aimé que je vais avoir pitié de toi. Lui assura t-il en lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-L'amour et la haine sont un sentiment si proches Spike.

Elle se releva puis lui fit face, elle souriait toujours ce qui agaça le vampire.

-Je te connais mieux que personne mon cruel vampire, tu aimes cette souffrance alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'en donner.

Il la regarda cruellement puis elle se pencha et ramassa sa poupée en prenant une voix doucereuse :

-Tu ne me feras jamais du mal Spike.

-Tu veux parier ?

Elle sourit étrangement puis glissa sa main sur sa robe et elle en sortit un poignard qu'elle lui jeta en plein visage, sa joue se mit à saigner mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il saisit le poignet de la vampire et retourna son arme contre elle et lui enfonça rudement dans l'abdomen. Elle tomba au sol puis se mit à rire comme une démente, le vampire se pencha un pieu en main puis elle demanda en reprenant un air sérieux :

-Vas-tu la laisser mourir Spike ?

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite puis il suivit le regard de la brune et découvrit le corps de la femme qu'il aimait baigné dans son sang.

-N'est-elle pas belle mon amour ?

Il jeta son pieu au sol puis se mit à courir vers sa petite amie.

La vampire se releva, retira son poignard et lécha le sang dessus tout en suivant Spike du regard.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés puis la prit dans ses bras et il vit avec horreur une épée dans son abdomen. Il brisa les chaînes qu'elle avait puis tira un coup sec sur l'épée puis la jeta. Buffy ouvrit grands les yeux puis elle croisa le regard de son petit ami. Elle lui sourit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il retira son manteau de cuir puis le posa sur elle puis il se releva et cria à tout le monde :

-On s'en va, on a pas de temps à perdre !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et découvrir avec effroi le sang qui coulait abondamment. Willow se précipita vers lui et demanda avec inquiétude :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle avait une épée dans son abdomen

-Elle a l'air d'aller, je pense que la blessure va cicatriser d'ici peu.

-J'espère….

-On va la ramener chez elle, je vais m'en occuper.

-Merci la rouquine.

Drusilla tapa dans ses mains et les combats cessèrent. Alex et Elena se précipitèrent à leur tour vers leurs amies et ils commencèrent à avancer mais Spike stoppa ses pas et assura durement sans se tourner :

-Drusilla, la prochaine fois que nous aurons à nous affronter, je te tuerais de mes mains.

-La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons mon amour, tu la tueras de tes mains pour Moi.

-Ne crois pas que mes paroles sont en l'air Dru, je te tuerais j'en fais le serment !

Ils montèrent tous dans la Désoto après avoir installer Buffy à l'arrière sur les genoux de Willow et Elena qui essayaient de panser les blessures de la jeune femme puis Spike et Alex montèrent devant et la voiture disparut dans un nuage de fumées.

Harmony sortit de sa cachette derrière le canapé puis s'avança vers Drusilla et l'interrogea angoissée :

-Mais comment on va faire maintenant que Buffy est avec eux ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Blondie, Dru a déjà tout ce qu'il faut ! Dit Anyanka en apparaissant à leurs côtés.

Drusilla lui sourit puis affirma d'une voix froide :

-Ce n'est que le commencement….

Willow venait de sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme, Spike se précipita vers elle et demanda soucieux :

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui mais elle dort encore, la blessure cicatrice et Buffy retrouve ses forces. J'ai remarqué que son organisme avait été quelque peu modifié mais depuis 1h tout semble redevenu normal.

Le vampire serra le poing puis l'abattit contre le mur et dit d'une voix consternée :

-Si j'avais fait plus attention, si je l'avais tué alors que j'en avais l'occasion, elle ne serait pas dans cet état là….

-Ne te reproche rien Spike, elle est vivante c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il fixa la jeune rousse puis la remercier.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

-Je crois que ta présence lui ferait beaucoup de bien oui. Je vais aller rassurer Alex et on va y aller, c'est de toi qu'elle a besoin Spike alors ne la quitte pas maintenant pour aller te venger.

-D'accord, j'attendrais mais Will, plus jamais je ne laisserais Drusilla lui faire du mal et ni à vous, ça a trop duré.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis le laissa entrer dans la pièce. Spike fixa longuement le lit sur lequel dormait paisiblement son ange puis il s'avança, prit une chaise à côté d'elle et se saisit de sa main.

-Amour je suis là, ne t'inquiète plus, cette folle dingue ne te fera plus de mal.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux puis croisa ceux de son petit ami et le taquina avec le sourire :

-T'en as mit du temps pour venir me voir !

-Je voulais pas te déranger mon ange.

-Tu sais que tu as gâché le spectacle, tu aurais du la voir cette folle et t….

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et captura ses lèvres avec douceur puis il murmura en lui caressant le visage :

-Ne parle plus d'elle poussin, elle ne mérite pas qu'on parle d'elle.

-Tu sais j'aurais du t'en parler de tout ces malaises mais je pensais pouvoir gérer tout cela toute seule comme d'habitude…

-J'aurais du le remarquer mon cœur.

-Je suis bonne comédienne chéri.

-Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir tuer à temps, maintenant elle t'a fait du mal et qui sait si sa putain de prophétie ou non va pas se réaliser maintenant !

-Hey, tant que je suis avec toi, je sais que j'arriverais à tout alors on ne va pas penser à ça et tu vas m'embrasser et tout de suite !

-A tes ordres ma puce.

Il se pencha puis captura tendrement ses lèvres puis il vint s'allonger à ses côtés et elle se blottit tout contre lui.

-Spike…

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Tu crois que tu pourrais rester à jouer l'infirmier quelques jours.

-Toute la semaine amour, toute la semaine rien qu'à tes ordres.

-Chouette, je devrais me faire poignarder plus souvent !

-N'exagère pas !

-Non mais au moins, je peux t'avoir prés de moi et tu feras tout ce que je désire.

-Demande tout ce que tu veux, que tu sois malade ou non, je suis à toi et à ton service pour l'éternité.

-Alors aime-moi pour toujours, c'est tout ce que je désire le plus au monde.

-Ton vœux est exaucé depuis longtemps ma princesse.

Elle sourit puis elle l'embrassa passionnément oubliant tout malgré le doute qui commençait à apparaître en elle.

- _Elle a dit que la prophétie est en marche, que va t-il m'arriver ? Je ne veux pas tout perdre maintenant pas alors que je suis enfin heureuse…_

Drusilla regardait avec délice l'épée d'où le sang séché de la Tueuse se trouvait. Anyanka s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit l'amulette. La vampire s'en saisit puis l'encercla sur la lame et déposa le tout sur le sol.

-Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant.

Elle s'approcha de la table, ouvrit le parchemin et le lut :

 _ **-L'abime appelle l'abime**_

A ces mots, l'amulette émet alors une lumière verte.

 _ **-Voix de Satan**_

 _ **Je le veux, je l'ordonne que ma volonté soit faite.**_

Le sang sur la lame commença à bouillonner étrangement.

 _ **-Par ce poignard, par son sang.**_

 _ **D'après la coutume des ancêtres,**_

 _ **Ta puissance sera sa mort !**_

Le sang commença à glisser sur la lame.

 _ **-Prend,**_

 _ **Il en est ainsi.**_

 _ **Du fond de la poitrine, du cœur,**_

 _ **Tu vaincras par ce signe, par tous les moyens possibles.**_

L'amulette illumina toute la pièce,changeant de couleurs, devenant verte, orange, jaune, rouge….

 _ **-Heureux ceux qui possèdent,**_

 _ **Ne t'émeuve de rien,**_

 _ **Rien ne doit te toucher.**_

Le sang commença à descendre sur l'amulette et celle-ci étincela d'une couleur rouge sang.

 _ **-Il faut détruire l'élue !**_

 _ **La haine est mon penchant.**_

Le sang s'infiltra dans la l'amulette qui devint à nouveau verte.

 _ **-Offre la vie**_

 _ **Pour ce que je désire, l'élue sera dans la tombe.**_

L'amulette s'éleva dans les airs et tournoya.

 _ **-La mort est la raison finale de tout.**_

L'amulette tomba abruptement sur le sol et se brisa. De la fumée envahit la pièce et Harmony s'exclama en toussotant :

-On va s'étouffé !

-Harmony, tu n'as pas de souffle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Anyanka maugréa puis reporta son attention sur l'endroit où venait de se briser l'amulette.

La fumée commença à se dissiper, Drusilla se rapprocha et on pu distinguer des jambes. La vampire remonta son regard et découvrit le corps d'une personne, elle sourit de plus belle puis la personne s'avança. Drusilla découvrit une longue chevelure blonde, de jolies lèvres et enfin des beaux yeux noisette. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de la jeune femme et Drusilla s'approcha d'elle puis déclara sournoisement :

-Bienvenue à la maison Buffy.

La buffy la regarda avec un sourire machiavélique puis affirma à sa maîtresse :

-J'en suis enchanté et il me tarde de vous servir.

Drusilla ricana bruyamment puis assura en regardant la jolie blonde :

-Maman sera fière de toi mon enfant, bientôt nous aurons ce que nous désirons tous, la mort de la Tueuse.

La buffy fixa l'ensemble de la pièce puis murmura à elle-même :

-Je vais te pourrir la vie, ma petite Buffy..

Finit le 31/12/2004 à 19h20^^


	7. Note auteure

Note de l'auteure : Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit sur cette fic 12 ans auparavant. J'ai un peu relu mais rien modifier et je dois dire que les fautes piquaient aux yeux lol

J'ai remarqué que mon histoire avait du bon potentiel mais le côté cheesy de Spuffy me saoulait même à la relecture et Buffy est trop « pas elle », certes elle peut aimer spike mais je trouve que ça faisait penser à la buffy amoureuse de Spike dans « something blue », y a que dans rares moments que je la trouve bien ^^

Mais sinon, l'idée de Dru, sa vengeance, l'association avec Anyanka et Harmony, j'ai adoré et si la question est : Avais-je la suite de prévue ? Oui, dans ma tête je me rappelle de la suite et pour vous faire un court résumé

Je devais faire un episode musical avec le retour de Sweet, La Buffy devait prendre la place de Buffy par moment, elle ne ressentait vraiment rien, elle était un peu comme un robot et aux ordres de Dru ! Drusilla aurait réussi à séparer Spike et Buffy grâce à la Buffy et il aurait même faire taire ses émotions, redevenant une ordure de démon ! Buffy aurait tout fait pour le faire revenir mais il n'était pas genre comme Angélus, il était « là » sans l'être vraiment… Un peu compliqué mais au final, l'amour n'est-il pas plus fort que tout ? Alex et Helena seraient tombés amoureux. Oz serait revenu dans la vie de Willow. Et quant à Dawn, elle aussi aurait tourné le dos à sa sœur et aurait terminée par s'associer à Dru… Bref, voilà un peu ce que j'avais prévue à l'époque


End file.
